The Elemental Guardians, aka Voldemort's Mistakes
by Tanydwr
Summary: What happens if a 21stcentury HP fan wakes up in St. Mungo's, 1980? To discover she's a witch and one of Voldemort's first victims? And she's very powerful? Well, I suppose it's this. LJ, SOC. Rated for language. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

Disclaimer:- Okay, this isn't my work! If it was, I'd be living in a mansion and not have to go to school! Don't sue! Any characters you recognise belong to J. K. Rowling. Any you don't, well, they're mine! DON'T SUE!  
  
Hello faithful fanfic friends! This is my version of what happens when a girl from our time and world (strange that she's a bit like me!) suddenly wakes up, in St. Mungo's decades into the past. In the year 1980 to be exact, summertime. You'll find out all you need to as we go along, but...  
  
Voldemort rising since 1977. Leave Hogwarts end of June 1982. Harry born in July 1987. Voldemort attacked the Potters Hallowe'en 1988. Harry goes to Hogwarts September 1998.  
  
I think that's what's essential. At least it is for me so I get the timing right! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Technically this is two stories, but linked. So there are two parts. You'll find out what the second part is called later on – I don't know yet! So the overall title is...  
  
**Curses, Prophecies and the Elemental Guardians  
**  
And it starts as...  
  
**Part One – The Elemental Guardians, a.k.a. Voldemort's Mistakes  
**  
Sorry if I offend anyone by Kat's comments in this. I just don't like Bush or Blair. The war on Iraq was wrong. I reckon we in Britain should take the idea of only two terms of power for a prime minister. Blair's been in power too long and it's made him cocky. I'm not overly fond of him because of these stupid wars. Why can't they sort things out peacefully?  
  
Just ignore my ramblings. Please.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 1 – Waking up  
**  
_30th July 2003:  
_  
Kathryn Orenda grinned and turned off her computer. Eighteen reviews in one night! It was great! (A/N: Hint, hint!)  
  
"Kathryn? Are you still up?" A female voice demanded.  
  
She swallowed. "Uh, yes Mum."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lost track of time?"  
  
"Have you at least done all your homework?"  
  
"God, Mum, what do you take me for? A _boy_?" Kathryn scowled. Her opinion of boys was exceedingly low, owing to the fact that, having moved areas between Years 6 and 7, her SATs results had not been sent to the correct school. When she was in Year 9, she had found this out when wanting to know what she was predicted to get. But they had not been available, leading the boys who sat near her in Maths to endlessly tease her and decide she was a Russian spy, completely ignoring the fact that she knew no Russian and was born in the Isle of Man.  
  
She heard her mother laugh. "That's a yes, then?"  
  
"Of course it's a yes. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Quarter past eleven."  
  
Kathryn gasped. "Really? God, I really did lose track of time. Oh well, I haven't got school for another five weeks." She grinned. "And even when I go back, I don't have to wear that God-damned uniform."  
  
"Language, Kathryn!" Her mother reprimanded her sharply.  
  
"It's a good job Bri is a sound sleeper or we'd wake her up." Kathryn grinned, climbing the stairs. "Where's Dad?"  
  
"Your father is still in his study, working." Her mother explained.  
  
His study was in the converted cellar. It was quiet down there and even Kathryn playing Mis-teeq on full blast couldn't disturb him.  
  
"At least I know where I get it from." Kathryn informed her.  
  
The woman laughed. "Get on with ya. Have you finished the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"I finished the same weekend Dad bought it, remember? And I didn't burn, thank God." She'd spent the weekend on their decking in the back garden in her dad's hammock, reading.  
  
"Well then, can I have it? No one will let me read it!"  
  
"I think Bri's got it. You could try reading it to her. That way you've the best of both worlds."  
  
Bri was eight years old and still enjoyed having stories read to her.  
  
Her mother smiled. "Maybe."  
  
"Hey, Orenda, down an' gimme twen'y!" Kathryn did a passable impression of her P.E. teacher, an American wannabe (A/N: I'm going on drill sergeants – I've not seen any of the mad British ones!). "This ain't nothin' to smile about!"  
  
The woman laughed. "Oh, you! To bed with you!"  
  
"Nah, to shower with me." Kathryn grinned, ducking her mother's swipe at the head, and launching herself into the bathroom.  
  
She cleaned her teeth and then showered, scrubbing a day's worth of sweat, dead skin and pollution from her skin. Then she took an antibiotic to keep the acne that had scarred areas of skin at bay and combed her wet hair.  
  
She wished she were different. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she never saw herself as pretty either. But then, she didn't know the truth of the matter.  
  
Groaning, she entered her room in Winnie the Pooh pyjamas. For a summer night, there was a startling amount of fog outside. But it was also a typical summer night in that it was inordinately warm. She thrust her windows open and didn't bother closing the curtains, glad that there were no streetlights on her road.  
  
A gust of fresh air hit her and she sucked it in gratefully. Glancing at the clock she slid under a single sheet that was her covering for bed.  
  
_'Twelve o'clock,'_ she thought. _'Isn't it funny how in almost every book, Harry's awake to see the very start of his birthday?'  
_  
She grinned. If it were real and following their times, technically, Harry would be sixteen now. But then, it wasn't real, and she had read enough fanfics to know that no one knew what was going to happen next.  
  
As she fell asleep, that copious fog entered her room. As she breathed in oxygen, so did she breathe in that fog. That fog which contained more than mere water. It contained magic.

###

_31st July 1980:  
_  
Kathryn's eyes fluttered open. What a strange dream! Being dragged back, as though she were somewhere she shouldn't be.  
  
And as she looked up, she realised she was.  
  
This wasn't her bedroom. The room was sterile, white, bare, not the fresh, sunny clutter that was her room, with its dusky blue ceiling.  
  
She sat up.  
  
And looked down. She was wearing a white hospital gown, but what surprised her more was herself. She wasn't that slim, was she? A mirror was on one wall. She stood up and walked, shakily, towards it.  
  
The person that stared back at her was familiar, but not her. She was taller, 5ft 9 instead of 5ft 6. And slimmer, more elegant, though still curvy. The hair, though a mess, was identical, but for being several inches longer and curlier. The face was sharper-boned, the bone structure perfect, though her nose was no different. The mouth was fuller and the brown eyes wider, more innocent, but also more intense, with much longer lashes. And her skin... Her skin was flawless, a fair English rose complexion, though there was more rosiness in her cheeks. It was as though someone had taken her basic appearance and enhanced it to the point where she was extremely attractive.  
  
There was a hairbrush beside her bed. Taking it, Kathryn swiftly brushed her locks, expecting the curls to go frizzy as they usually did. Instead, they settled back into soft curls and ringlets. She frowned.  
  
For what appeared to be hospital, this was definitely weird. She did not have an IV stuck in her hand like she had had when she had her appendix out. She did have a bracelet though.  
  
She read it, hoping it would shed some light.  
  
_Kathryn Farrah Orenda,_ it read. She smiled. That was her name. But then it read: _Bed 7, Spell Damage Ward, St. Mungo's Hospital._

"What in the name of all things holy..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
St. Mungo's? But that... that was in the world of Harry Potter! Fictional, made up, a story from the mind of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Groaning, and thinking someone was playing an exceptionally cruel joke, she opened the door.  
  
The corridor was quiet (she had been in a room of her own), few people were around. As she walked down the corridor, someone whistled.  
  
She whipped round, her eyes flashing. A boy with black hair that fell elegantly over his face and fathomless grey eyes grinned.  
  
"Love the gown, makes you look really sexy." He grinned.  
  
"Unless you want to be in here wearing one of these gowns yourself, I'd suggest you keep your sarky comments to yourself." She snapped.  
  
"Bee in your bonnet?" He asked.  
  
"Brain in your head?" She retorted.  
  
He, unexpectedly, laughed. "Not bad, for a girl." He grinned.  
  
"Boys, such sexist pigs!" She complained, placing a hand to her temple.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" The boy asked.  
  
She was about to reply when a high-pitched voice squealed. "Kathryn! You're awake!"  
  
She turned again to feel two small people throw themselves at her. Behind them were a man and woman who she didn't recognise, but appeared to be in their mid-twenties.  
  
She shoved the kids away from her roughly. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Kathryn? Don't you know us?" The woman asked.  
  
"No. Who the hell is pulling this prank? All I know is I went to sleep last night, in my room, in the real world. I wake up, and I'm in a hospital bed, I look like some artist's been sculpting me to look better and I'm St. Mungo's Hospital, which doesn't God-damn exist! I swear, this is the kind of thing I'd expect from Jack, or Elliot! In fact, no, I'd expect in from the God-damn Marauders, except they don't exist anymore than St. Mungo's hospital and the world of Harry Potter! What are you going to tell me? That I'm actually a witch who went into a coma after being inexplicably attacked, only people suspect it might be because of some unknown or very powerful magical power, and it was Voldemort, even though he wasn't actually going to steadily rise in power for another three years?" Kathryn said it all very quickly and paused to gulp in breath. "Even better, I'm in the past, which means I know the future of your world because I read them in the Harry Potter books by J. K. Rowling and I've been thrust into the bit just after James makes a prat of himself in front of Lily and I'm now supposed to learn something like five years worth of spells in the summer so I can get to Hogwarts and be up to their standard? But I don't know much about this entire thing, because I only know the future of this world, and not much about the present because Rowling's quite cagey about the past except for that bit in Snape's pensieve, which is why there are so many God-damn fanfics on the 'Net about it. Am I right?"  
  
The boy behind her nodded. "Well you are about some things. James did make a prat of himself in front of Lily, after the..."  
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts exam. I know, that was in there too. You were joking about the question about werewolves, and teasing Peter because he couldn't remember, even though he..." She stopped. "Wait a minute, I can't exactly go blabbing about that, can I?"  
  
"No, and how do you know that?"  
  
"I know pretty much all about that memory. Anyway, since you know about that, you'd be Sirius, right?"  
  
He grinned. "Yeah."  
  
"Great." She rolled her eyes. She had cried over Sirius' death in the fifth book.  
  
"But funnily enough, the Marauders and St. Mungo's Hospital do exist."  
  
"As does Voldemort. Shit." Kathryn massaged her head again. She was developing a headache. She looked at the other people. "I know him because he was in the books, but who the hell are you?"  
  
The woman's eyes saddened. Expressive, large brown eyes with long lashes. She stared.  
  
"My God, you're my... parents?"  
  
"Yes, we are, Kathryn." The woman told her.  
  
"You're so young!"  
  
"Wizards and witches age more slowly. My family ages naturally until we get to about twenty-five and then age at half the speed." The man explained.  
  
"So you look like you're twenty-five for another twenty-five years?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good grief." She turned her attention back to the matter at hand. "And you're..." she looked down at the two small people. "You're my siblings."  
  
"Yeah. I'm Leila and he's Paul." The older of the two, a girl, grinned.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm eleven. I'm starting Hogwarts this year."  
  
"And you?" She looked down at Paul.  
  
"I've six." He told her.  
  
She looked at her parents. "How long have I been in a coma? How did it happen?"  
  
"You were playing in the woods with Sirius. You ran off and stumbled into a clearing somewhere. You-know-who had not yet started his ascent, but he was gathering followers, creating the evil that binds them. We believe he tortured you, or tried to strip you of your powers. You were exceptionally strong, even as a child. You had other powers, of which he could only dream. Whatever he did, it produced a warning signal. Sirius came and found us, but by the time were got there, You-know-who was long gone. You were in a coma. You have been for five years."  
  
Sirius was staring. "Kathryn _Orenda_? Why didn't you say?"  
  
"Because I didn't think I knew you. Why?"  
  
"You were one of my best friends when I was little. You and..."  
  
"James Potter, right?"  
  
"Yeah. This is great!" Sirius grinned. "Another hot girl at school!"  
  
She raised a brow. "And I thought these gowns were unflattering."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Depends on the girl wearing them."  
  
"God, you're as bad as you sounded." She looked at her parents. "And for crying out loud, call him Voldemort, will you? Fear of a name only heightens the fear of the thing itself. Besides, it's not like saying his name is going to bring him down on us."  
  
Her mother said, "But..."  
  
"Believe me, if it did, the Harry Potter books would've finished already."  
  
"_Harry_ Potter? There's only a James Potter." The man frowned.  
  
She grinned. "Well, I was reading about the future, right? I mean, I was in 2003 when I fell asleep. But I guess I'm gonna have to talk to someone before I start giving out leaflets telling you all about the future. Besides, I know more about the Muggle future. Like someone's a bit snide to the normal American people because they vote George W. Bush to the presidency, and he's thicker than two short planks. And they're going to bomb Iraq. Mind you, so are we, because Tony Blair supports it, so he's not too bright either. I mean, who supports a war? That sort of thing."  
  
"Oh." The man frowned. "Anyway, I suppose we ought to introduce ourselves. I'm Olden Orenda, your father. This is Elise, your mother."  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Pleased to meet you. Now, can anyone explain to me why I'm prettier here than I was in what you say was a coma? And also how I lived sixteen years in five years? And about what the hell is supposed to happen now?"  
  
"I think we'll leave that until the Healers have had a look at you. I'm surprised to see you walking and talking so well. Mostly people's muscles waste away with not moving."  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "I dunno, I've always been a quick healer. Well, I was in the other place. Sorry, how do I know this is real?"  
  
A hand whacked her round the head.  
  
"OW!" She yelled.  
  
"See, it is real." Sirius grinned. He had been the owner of the hand.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" She yelled. Then looked at her parents. "D'you know his middle name?"  
  
"Um, Calhoun, I think." Elise replied, trying to keep a smile from her face. The daughter she knew and loved clearly hadn't been much different in her other life. And had obviously kept the same name.  
  
"SIRIUS CALHOUN BLACK!" Kathryn screeched. "I am going to shove your head in the lion enclosure at London Zoo and give them an extra meal! I am going hang, draw and quarter you! I'll scalp you and make you eat it! I'll pull out your eyeballs and roll them in dirt before shoving them back in. I'll..."  
  
"Have to catch me first." He grinned and sped off.  
  
"Please, clothes?" Kathryn begged her parents.  
  
Olden smiled. "You definitely aren't any different. Except I think it was him chasing you last time you spoke." He pulled out a wand.  
  
"We pureblood, Muggle-blood, half and half?" Kathryn wanted to know.  
  
"I'm pureblooded, your mother's a Muggle-born witch." Olden smiled.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Whoo-hoo! Take that, bigoted Moldyvort and your pathetic Entrail Eaters! We're the strongest there is!" She then noticed that she was wearing jeans and a cut-off sweater. "You couldn't make the jeans boot-cut?"  
  
At that moment, the jeans changed to exactly what she wanted – boot-cut and low-waisted. She thought nothing of it and sped off in the direction Sirius had run.  
  
Her parents frowned.  
  
"That wasn't you, was it?" Olden asked.  
  
"No. She has wandless magic, though she doesn't know it. That's what he was after, and what he didn't get." Elise smiled. "She's going to be a powerful witch."  
  
Olden sighed. "Yeah, but if she's anything like she used to be, and Sirius, she's also going to be powerful trouble."  
  
A/N: Like it, I hope so. Now, please, review!  
  
I hope you like that change. I really didn't mean to be snide to the Americans. It just came out. I didn't think. I never do. But now it's not mean to Americans anymore! Yes! Review! I do like American people. I'm actually Welsh, and I am not racist at all. So being that snide was really out of character. But it's gone now. Ignore me.  
  
But not this. Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know you

Another chapter from me! I was getting impatient, so please review after this chapter, or the next one!  
  
Also, should have said before, this is Tanydwr writing. We're sisters, but we can't have two accounts to the same e-mail, so we're stuck with a joint name. I'm the elder. And the more impatient! So, enjoy the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 2 – Getting to know you  
  
"Get off me, you foul-fingered fiend! Get off!" Kathryn shrieked, gasping for breath.  
  
"Not until you apologise." Sirius insisted, tickling her harder.  
  
"I didn't think torturing patients, or flirting with them, was part of the agenda, Sirius. We're here to visit my mother, remember?" A voice remarked, highly amused.  
  
Sirius stopped, blushing. Kathryn leant against the wall, surveying the newcomer with interested eyes.  
  
"James Potter, I presume?" She asked, taking in the round-rimmed glasses, messy black hair and sharp grey eyes.  
  
"You presume right. Who are you?" James frowned. There was something vaguely familiar about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Oh, come on, James, you mean you don't remember our partner in crime when our parents met at the Ministry? The Aurors' ceremony?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"You mean Kathryn? She's in a coma, Sirius, you know that." James frowned again.  
  
"Hello, right here!" Kathryn retorted. "I woke up about, oh, half an hour ago."  
  
"And you're already flirting with Sirius? Merlin, you recover quickly. Or, then again, maybe you haven't." James smirked.  
  
Sirius scowled. "She's fine."  
  
"I was not flirting. Not every interaction between males and females has to be to do with flirting. People can be friends. You obviously haven't thought of trying that with Lily though."  
  
James looked startled. "You know Lily?"  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
"When she was in the coma, she spent sixteen years in the future. When were you born?"  
  
"Um, January, 87."  
  
"Makes sense, you were born January 64 in real life. Some things didn't change as much as others. Anyway, she was a Muggle, but... she knew of our world through books. So something must have gotten through. But, the books she read, were based in the future. How many were there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Five. One for each of Harry's years at school. J. K. Rowling hadn't finished the series yet. And there was so much hype about them. The first two are films. And I read the fifth one in like, the weekend it came out. And it was this thick." She motioned about a three feet with her hands. "But it was in that one I learnt the important stuff about you guys. Like how Sirius really is an idiot."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"And how Lily thinks you're an arrogant bastard because of what you did to Snape. And probably how you are, and Harry was horrified." Kathryn thought musingly.  
  
"Who is Harry? You keep calling him Harry Potter. So who is he?" Sirius demanded.  
  
Kathryn grinned mischievously. "I don't know if I can even tell you that..."  
  
James groaned. "Sirius, you are thick! It's obvious that this Harry Potter character is my son!"  
  
Sirius got the giggles. "Your son? You're going to have a son? What about me? Who do I get together with?"  
  
"No one, as far as I know, but that's not to say you don't." Kathryn shrugged. "After all, I wasn't featured in them. But then that could have been because it was me. Or because I was dead."  
  
"You're a jolly soul, aren't you?" James was taken aback.  
  
"You should've heard the threats she was giving though." Sirius informed him, eyes alight. "What is London Zoo?"  
  
Kathryn looked horrified. "You don't know what London Zoo is? Christ, it's only like the biggest Zoo in the country. I think. Longleat might be bigger."  
  
At that moment a Healer in a white uniform saw her, and her family were following.  
  
"Miss Orenda! What do you mean by being up?"  
  
"I'm awake? I'm better? I'm ready to kick some ass?" Kathryn suggested.  
  
"Are all girls like this in the future?" James wanted to know.  
  
"Some are like it now. Besides, I've watched that many episodes of 'Charmed', 'Dark Angel', 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'... Well, they haven't been made, or even thought up yet, but believe me, those girls are cool. They kick ass!"  
  
"And you do?" Sirius grinned.  
  
Kathryn instantly, grabbed his wrist, flung him over her shoulder, back- flipped and landed, his head pressed to the ground.  
  
"Ten years of gymnastics, tae kwon do, karate and a couple of other martial arts sorted that out for me. Nice to know I've still got the skills." She grinned.  
  
"Miss Orenda!" The Healer protested. "You need to be checked over!"  
  
"God, I'm fine. I just need to see... Is Dumbledore Headmaster at Hogwarts?" Kathryn asked her parents.  
  
"Yes, he is." Elise nodded.  
  
"Then I want to see him. He knows all about this sort of stuff. Or he will, anyway."  
  
"But Miss Orenda..."  
  
"Call me Miss Orenda again and I'll hex you to Australia and back. It's Kathryn, Kath or Kat. Nothing else. And usually Kathryn." The girl warned.  
  
"You don't have a wand. You don't know how to hex, either." James pointed out.  
  
Kathryn grinned.  
  
"I wrote enough fanfics to have enough spells memorised. And there is no way I'm going to enter any other year other than Sixth-year at Hogwarts. I'm a fast study." She promised. (A/N: Okay, so she's a little different to me. But only in the sense that she's pretty and can kick ass!)  
  
Another Healer entered. He was tall and dark-haired, also very attractive, but Kathryn felt a liking to him as a brother, not in any other way.  
  
"Kathryn?" He looked surprised. "You're up?"  
  
"Yep, she is, Jack!" Sirius grinned. "Your likkle sis is all better."  
  
"You're my... brother?" Kathryn gasped.  
  
"Yes, Jack Orenda at your service." He grinned.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "How the hell did you get into my coma? I had a friend called Jack who looked just like you!"  
  
"Um, probably because I was the Healer assigned to you. And we were best friends before your accident. I don't suppose you remember crying at the age of eight because I was leaving, do you?"  
  
"Nope. Do I have any other siblings?" Kathryn asked her parents. She was already feeling comfortable that this was not a dream.  
  
"Yes. There's Adalia, she's eight. She's at a friend's house today. And there's the twins, Jonah and Joseph, they're Merlin knows where. They're in the year above you. That's it."  
  
"Really? You've spent nearly as much time pregnant as I did in hospital." Kathryn looked amazed. "And that's not taking into account my time here."  
  
"You were in hospital a lot in this other world?"  
  
"Yeah. When I was three I had a heart problem and spent nearly a year in and out of hospital. That all settled up. When I was fifteen I spent a week in hospital for appendicitis. The rest of the time it was injuries and what have you. I mean, there were a few from my martial arts lessons, but people just seemed to like hurting me. I kept getting caught or beaten. Not by my parents, of course, but when I was little... Well, it's why I learnt martial arts. Of course, there was that time I put Jameson in the hospital..." She frowned. "But I had to go in too! He broke my arm! So I broke his nose... and jaw... and cheekbone. But he was alright! But the boys never hit on me with such pathetic chat up lines again. And I didn't put anyone of the ones calling me a spy in the hospital. I just got offended by this stupid seventeen-year-old asking me out." She shrugged.  
  
James grinned. "You don't have a problem with people with the name James in their name somewhere, do you?"  
  
"Well... It depends on the person. There was this one boy who kept calling me a Russian spy. It scared him so much when I sent him a Russian Christmas card informing him that MI6 knew he was a Mafia operative and was an idiot for thinking I worked for the Russians." She smiled dreamily at the thought.  
  
"You are definitely my sister. Even in that world you were a prankster and a tomboy." Jack grinned.  
  
"Tomboy? No, not a tomboy. I liked getting glammed up as much as the next girl. I just believed that self-defence was important and none of the boys were worth my telling them the time of day. I concentrated on my studies. I was a top student. And I only got told off once, really, and that was for putting Jameson in hospital. But of course, since he hit me first and I was in hospital too, they didn't expel me. I mean, I spent my most of my three-day suspension unconscious."  
  
"Hit you first?"  
  
"I told him I'd rather go out with a giant squid than him." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh dear, it's another Evans!" James groaned.  
  
"If you tried calling her Lily and exchanged more than a couple of words with her, you might actually have a chance!" Kathryn snapped, all the while thinking, 'He'd better take my advice, or Voldemort's not going to be destroyed by Harry the first time...'  
  
James shrugged. "I'm going to see my mum. You coming, Padfoot?"  
  
"Yeah, if this gentle lady will not miss my company?" He asked Kathryn giving an elegant bow.  
  
"You old dog, Sirius." She grinned.  
  
Sirius kissed her hand gentlemanly, and then looked up. "A dog, am I?"  
  
"Yep. After all, Sirius is the name of the dog star." She raised a brow.  
  
"Merlin." He muttered, following James. "Oi, Prongs, she knows!"  
  
"You know what?" Jack asked.  
  
"A lot of things, particularly pertaining to certain aspects of their future."  
  
"Then you'd best speak to Dumbledore immediately. Are you alright? Any problems?"  
  
"I think Sirius has deafened me, and I have a slight headache, but other than that, no. I recover quickly. I mean, my arm mended in four weeks, instead of six. Can I go?"  
  
"Yes. I'll check you out. But for that headache..." He pulled a potion from his pocket.  
  
Kathryn backed away. "Oh no, you're not going to shove some horrible tasting potion down my throat, are you? Madam Pomfrey's potions are always horrible!"  
  
"Pomfrey? You mean, Poppy?" Jack looked surprised.  
  
"Yes. You know her?"  
  
"I trained with her. She's going to work at Hogwarts this year. A job opened up, and she decided to work there rather than here."  
  
Kathryn grinned with knowledge. Her brother, who must be a very skilled Healer if he was one of the Healers at twenty-two, liked Madam Pomfrey. 'Or should I say Poppy? And he likes her a lot.'  
  
"Crush, Jack?" She asked innocently.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit. You're just more perceptive. And I do not have a crush."  
  
"Oh, you actually fancy her then?"  
  
"Kit, I'm warning you..."  
  
"Kit?" She asked.  
  
He grinned. "You always like to be called Kat. So I called you Kit. Kit Kat, get it?"  
  
"A Muggle chocolate bar?"  
  
"Our grandparents are Muggles, remember? They introduced us to chocolate. And Kit Kats."  
  
"And an addiction." Elise groaned.  
  
"Oh, I'm a chocoholic here as well? I really wasn't much different, was I?"  
  
"No. Anyway, come on. I need to sign to out." Jack grinned. "And you could do with a pair of shoes."  
  
"Black, heeled boots, comfy." She grinned.  
  
Her father conjured up a pair.  
  
She squealed delightedly. "Those are exactly what I wanted. Thanks, Dad!"  
  
He smiled. It was the first time she'd called him 'Dad'. "You're welcome, Kat."  
  
Discharging her didn't take long. She finally drank the headache potion, which actually tasted nice, and then waited.  
  
James and Sirius appeared with a woman and man that could only be James' parents. Especially when she realised the man had identical glasses and messy hair.  
  
"Is it like a penchant with Potter men? To have messy hair?" She demanded, hands on hips.  
  
"Yes." James grinned. "And to look almost exactly like their fathers, except for their eyes."  
  
"And you are?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
"Kathryn Orenda. I'm awake."  
  
"So I see."  
  
"You're James' mum, right?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. Just an accident with a potion."  
  
Kathryn gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.  
  
"All I know of potions is that they usually taste nasty and in the future they'll be taught by a biased, greasy git." She replied.  
  
"Language, Kathryn!" Elise warned.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Y'know, you sounded just like my mum in the coma. I guess I know who I based them on then. Tell me, is Dad a workaholic who works until endless hours of the night in a study in the cellar?"  
  
"No. His study's in the dungeon." Jack informed her cheerfully.  
  
"We have a dungeon?"  
  
"Yeah, and a cellar, and several wings and attics. Not to mention a couple of ghosts and house elves." Leila informed her cheerfully.  
  
"We're rich then?"  
  
"Yes. But then Mum and Dad have good jobs and Grandma still lives there."  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
"Orenda. You'll meet her. She loved you. You're as bad she is."  
  
"You said a biased greasy git will be teaching potions in the future. Not a Slytherin by any chance?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Of course it's a Slytherin. Slytherins only ever seem to teach potions. Probably because they feel at home in dark holes and corners, like the dungeons." Then Kathryn blanched. "Please tell me I'm not from a long line of Slytherins!"  
  
"Certainly not. You're from a long line of Gryffindors." Olden informed her loftily.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!"  
  
"You have a strange way of putting things." Elise shook her head.  
  
"You should have met a friend of mine in the coma. She really was insane. Couldn't stand Legolas, did horrible things to him in her fanfics. Can't see why, I mean, Orlando Bloom was gorgeous as an elf." (A/N: Had to put it in, lobo diablo. Hah!) Then Kathryn blanched, again. "Christ!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm probably older than him!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Orlando Bloom! Aww, and he was so hot!"  
  
"Good grief, who was he?"  
  
"Actor. They made 'The Lord of the Rings' into a trilogy of three films. I'll have to wait years to see the last one." She sighed. "If I live that long. Anyway, can we go yet?"  
  
Jack, who was signing her papers, grinned. "Yes. You do look a little pale, you know, Kit."  
  
"Oh, I wonder why, possibly because I haven't seen the sun in five years?" Kathryn replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Ahh, the sweet sound of sarcasm."  
  
Kathryn sighed. "Shut up, Padfoot." She taunted.  
  
"Okay, you've gotta quit using those names." James informed her.  
  
"Why, Prongs? Scared I'll get you into trouble?"  
  
"Scared you're gonna tell everyone."  
  
"Now why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Voldemort might have turned you evil."  
  
"Me? Evil? I've been called wicked and bitch and worse in my day, but never evil! Besides..." she wrinkled her nose, "Moldyvort's got no hold over me."  
  
James grinned. "Moldyvort?"  
  
"That's what we called him."  
  
"Great, perfect, I mean, better than perfect."  
  
"Kathryn, we're leaving. You can talk to your friends at some other point in time." Elise told her.  
  
"You mean I can tell them of their dastardly, dark and dreadful futures?"  
  
"No, I'd rather you planned pranks with them than that. I also need to speak to Professor Dumbledore as well."  
  
"Dumbledore's cool. Maybe a little off his rocker, but cool." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"You're right there." James grinned.  
  
"James! Come on." His mother called.  
  
"Oh right."  
  
The two families (plus Sirius) left, Jack waving goodbye (it wasn't yet the end of his shift).  
  
Kathryn's hands flew to her eyes as bright sunlight hit them.  
  
"OW! That hurts!" She yelled, stumbling.  
  
"Kathryn? You okay?" Sirius asked, looking genuinely worried.  
  
"My eyes..."  
  
"You'll get used to it. It'll just take a while."  
  
Kathryn nodded and was latched onto by her younger brother and sister, who insisted on dragging her everywhere now they actually had a sister who was active.  
  
Eventually they entered the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.  
  
As she entered, everyone paused. Kathryn frowned. Why would everyone stare at her so?  
  
"You-You're Kathryn Orenda aren't you?" Tom, the barman asked.  
  
"Yeah, why's everyone's staring like I'm some kind of freak?"  
  
"Kat, you're famous." Sirius explained.  
  
"Famous? I'm God-damn famous? I don't want to be famous!"  
  
"Tough. Everyone knows it was Voldemort who attacked you. You survived."  
  
"He did not use Avada Kedavra on me." Kathryn told him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? There's no need to stare at me like I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread! I just woke up from a coma this afternoon to find out that not only am I a witch, I'm a witch thrown twenty-three years into the past! The only things I know of your world are the future and a couple of snippets from the past!"  
  
"What the f–"  
  
"FINISH THAT SENTENCE, SIRIUS CALHOUN BLACK, AND YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS! CHIRST, NOW I KNOW HOW HARRY FELT WHEN HE ENTERED THE GOD-DAMNED WIZARDING WORLD! DOES EVERYONE WANT TO STARE AT MY SCAR TOO?" Kathryn demanded.  
  
"Scar, you don't have a scar." Elise frowned.  
  
"Don't I?" Kathryn demanded. She yanked down one side of her sweater. There, on her perfectly formed collarbone, was a silvery scar in the shape of a perfect pentacle. (A/N: Pentacle means five-pointed star, lines through the star, like ones people can draw easily!)  
  
"Kat, I..."  
  
Kathryn burst into tears, falling to her knees. "I'm not famous! I'm just a kid thrown into the past, into a different world. I just want to be normal."  
  
"You'll never be normal." Sirius told her, bent down to face her. "Normal is boring. Anyway, wait until next year and you can hex anyone who stares."  
  
Kathryn gave a weak laugh. "Anyone got a Diet Coke?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Kathryn stared at him before shrieking: "AARGH, THEY DON'T HAVE DIET COKE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"  
  
"Quit, complaining, Butterbeer's better." Her father ordered, shoving a drink into her hands.  
  
She smiled weakly and stood up. "Thanks Dad. Sorry for the, er, dramatic display. I mean, I was due to get an A star in Drama."  
  
He groaned. "You always did have a flair for the dramatic."  
  
"Could I have been friends with Sirius and James and not have? Which reminds me, are you an Auror?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Top?"  
  
"One of."  
  
"And Mum?"  
  
"I'm a reporter for 'The Daily Prophet'."  
  
Kathryn looked at her in horror. "Don't tell me you're another Rita Skeeter."  
  
"Rita Skeeter? Isn't she that ditzy blonde in Hufflepuff? Seventh-year?" James frowned.  
  
Kathryn's eyes lit up. "She isn't?"  
  
"I think she is."  
  
Her face broke into a truly wicked smile. "Oh, God, thank you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to have a lot of fun with that bitch this year."  
  
"Kathryn, you are not going to hex someone you haven't even met yet." Her father ordered.  
  
"But she helped lower the integrity of 'The Daily Prophet'! Not that it had much to start with," she frowned, "and she's going to do nothing but cause trouble in the future."  
  
"We have a real problem, haven't we?" Elise sighed.  
  
"Yes. We know her, she's not changed. She'll hex or prank all of those who've been shown to have done bad things in the future."  
  
"Hello, right here!" Kathryn stamped a foot.  
  
They laughed and conversation turned to explaining everything Kathryn needed to know about the wizarding world. But she could not reveal anymore than tiny little facts to them, in fear that too much could be revealed before she spoke to Dumbledore. Who was on his way that very moment.  
  
A/N: I have just gone through that chappie as well. Since I'm correcting mistakes and stuff. Okay. Onto the next chapter!  
  
Review!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Hello again! Firstly I would like to thank Lobo Diablo Lone Wolf for my first review!!! I got one! Hooray! Secondly, I now demand reviews from everyone else. I will update once a week (when I can) and since this is a pre-written story, I will occasionally to double updates! I hope you appreciate me!  
  
Finally, a decision and a way of working out everything since FanFiction refuses to do italic and bold as I want it to. So, these are the symbols, remember them! (You'll be able to work everything out anyway!)  
  
"Speech." 'Thought.' Usually followed by she/he thought/wondered/mused etc. ----Dream or vision---- These would be in italics, but alas! They won't work! Means a break in the story, or going into a dream or vision. Emphasised word. Thought-speech. This won't occur until later in the story, but never mind.  
  
Lots of love, Tanydwr!  
  
Okay, on with my story...  
  
Chapter 3 – The truth (Dedicated to Lobo Diablo! Thanks!)  
  
The next day:  
  
Kathryn woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was neat, but a little cluttered, with a lived-in look. She sat up and pulled on some clothes which her parents had conjured for her the previous night. She glanced in the mirror.  
  
"Brush your hair, scruffy!" It ordered.  
  
She sneered elegantly. "Shut up and mind your own business, shattery."  
  
The mirror shut up.  
  
Kathryn, who had always been grumpy and bad-tempered in the morning, groaned as she entered the breakfast room of the Leaky Cauldron, where her parents had been requested to spend the night by Dumbledore. She scowled at Jack, who had the day off and looked disgustingly cheerful.  
  
"How are you today, Kit?" He asked.  
  
She muttered something that sounded oddly like 'shove your head down a magical toilet, yes, and flush, several times'.  
  
"Cheerful as always, I see." He grinned.  
  
"Go away. Any orange juice?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yes." He mother gestured to a jug.  
  
Kathryn poured herself a glass and downed it. "Hot chocolate?"  
  
Her mother pointed again.  
  
Kathryn grabbed the steaming mug, taking a sip. "Ach, hot!" She exclaimed, blowing on it. Her second sip was perfect. "Ahh. Now give me a couple of minutes, and I'll be awake. When's Dumbledore arriving?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Kathryn." Her mother reproved.  
  
"It's 'is name, isn't it? Geez!"  
  
"As to the question, Miss Orenda, I'm already here."  
  
Kathryn whipped round at the unfamiliar voice, placing her cup down and stepping into a guarding stance before she even registered the comment.  
  
Then she groaned, picking up her hot chocolate again. "God, don't do that! I am not a morning person, I'm insane, and I have a black belt in several forms of martial arts, 'coz I know them in this world too. Not a good combination if you're gonna sneak up on someone."  
  
"Now I understand why you were friends with Mr. Black." Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Am, I can get on with him." Kathryn grinned, taking another sip of hot chocolate, her mood improving with every sip.  
  
"I believe I'm here for a reason?"  
  
"Yeah. I know pretty much everything major going on at Hogwarts. Only it's in, oh, about sixteen years time, and then I only know for five years. Okay?"  
  
"You know other things too, I assume?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, there's always back-story. But let me start. I'm Kathryn Orenda. Turns out that sometime in July, probably the thirty-first, 1975, Voldemort attacked me and left me in a coma for five years for unknown reasons. During those five years, I dream that I was born about seven years into the future, from now, I mean. I live for sixteen and half years there. The important bit. For about seven years, or so, I have known about, and read the Harry Potter books. These are set in the future of your world when Harry Potter finds out he's a wizard and toddles off to Hogwarts to learn his heritage. I know enough to recognise several characters in the school, and despise some of them, and a certain degree of back-story to go with it. I know the books practically cover to cover, not to mention a lot of the spells used in it. I also know some important things about certain people's future, but I know something else. I'm not in that future."  
  
"You may be. But since it was you who saw this, your mind erased it."  
  
"Oh no. Anyway, why did I see it? Do we have Seer blood in our family or something?"  
  
"Not exactly." Olden replied.  
  
"It's my side. We, the eldest daughters, have always had prophetic dreams. But most of us had no other powers, until I did. So when you were born, you were born to one of the most powerful pureblood families there is, and me, a Muggle-born with prophetic dreams."  
  
"And a hell of a brain." Olden grinned. "I'm surprised you weren't a Ravenclaw."  
  
"Too much bravery, and I'm not stuffy."  
  
"You've got that right." Kathryn grinned. "But who's the guilty one? Where did I get the evil sadistic streak from?"  
  
"Me!" And elderly voice said at the doorway.  
  
"Avia!" Kathryn grinned, standing and rushing over to hug the woman.  
  
"Avia? Not my name, I'm your grandmother." The woman looked at her sharply.  
  
"Well, in my coma, my father's mother was always Avia. And you are identical to her. It's Latin for grandmother, you see." She smiled.  
  
"Kathryn?"  
  
"Yep! You're the one I get the evil streak from, eh? Should've known it was the pure side of the family, they keep bringing out pranksters!"  
  
"You've met James and Sirius then?"  
  
"Apparently I did before my coma, but I don't remember. But I have since. And I heard about them in my dream."  
  
"You would." The woman showed no surprise at her granddaughter dreaming about them. "But I like it, Avia it is. But only to you."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Hah, Jack!" She poked out her tongue.  
  
"So immature." He flapped a hand.  
  
"I'm sure you've never been any different." Kathryn smirked, a brow raised.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Coventina, welcome." He smiled.  
  
"Coventina, isn't that Welsh for water goddess?" Kathryn frowned. They stared at her. "What? I liked having names with meanings for my stories. It made them more interesting. Coventina was one I came across."  
  
"No, its just that so few people know that." Her mother frowned.  
  
"Well, my name means pure maiden, but don't get excited. I've often been told I'm pure wickedness." She had a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"It's also a corruption of the name Catherine, which also comes from Hecate, goddess of magic and witches." Avia grinned. "So, it's more appropriate in that sense."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"How much can you tell us about the future, Kathryn?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Plenty. But maybe I've given too much away. I don't know what'll happen if I try and change the future."  
  
"You're exceptionally sensible."  
  
"Yeah, dunno where I got that from."  
  
"Why are you so worried?"  
  
"Because in the future, Voledmort goes to kill the Potters and Harry's dad dies trying to protect his wife and child, and then L – I mean Harry's mother dies to protect him, the Killing Curse bounced back off Harry and Voldemort was shattered, defeated for fourteen years. The love that Harry's mother had to die for him protects him because it's the one thing Voldemort will never know, nor understand. It leaves Voldemort shattered, though not dead. It leaves Harry with a scar that warns him whenever Voldemort is near. Later, as Voldemort gets stronger, it provides a link – they enter each other's minds without normal Legilimency. Voldemort came 'back to life', I suppose, at the end of Harry's fourth year, when Barty Crouch – shoot!" Kathryn explained. "When a Death Eater posing as someone else turned something into a Portkey and transported Harry to a graveyard. Voldemort used Harry's blood – the blood of an enemy – to make his transformation. He said that the protection Harry's mother gave him would now reside within himself as well." Kathryn cocked her head. "But there's gotta be something more there. Want to know anything else?"  
  
Dumbledore stared at her. "How many times did you read these books as they were?"  
  
"Only about a thousand. Not to mention writing numerous fanfics on the 'Net."  
  
"Fanfics? 'Net?"  
  
"Fanfic is short for fan fiction. Basically it was kids, and some adults, but mostly teens, who wrote stories or scenes using characters and setting from another author's novel or books or a film or TV programme. The 'Net is short for the Internet which is a basically this web of information, and entertainment and all sorts. It's accessed using computers, which are a Muggle invention and are around now, but aren't near as advanced as what I am – was – used to. It was so good. And fun, some of the fics were really entertaining and the Harry Potter ones were an extreme hit."  
  
"They were popular then?"  
  
"Very. J. K. Rowling was one of the richest women in the country they were so popular. And the amount of hype over the fifth book – wow!"  
  
"I trust you wish to become a witch?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course I want to! I've always dreamed of having magical powers. I am not, however, going to enter anything lower than Sixth-year, I'm afraid. I'll do the OWLs if it kills me."  
  
"Then lucky for you I have permission from the Ministry of Magic to begin teaching you. But first, we need to get the necessary equipment and uniform. Luckily for you, Sixth and Seventh-years don't have to wear uniform under their robes."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "I'm gonna need some more clothes, but I want mine!"  
  
"You'll soon learn Transfiguration and the rest of it." Elise grinned. "You need everything! At least we saved up!"  
  
At that moment James and Sirius appeared, looking as disgustingly awake as Jack. Kathryn stared.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We thought we'd help you out. After all, you're going to need to know about important things." James told her.  
  
"Like who James fancies." Sirius grinned.  
  
"I know who James fancies. I expect the entire school knows. And Lily Evans will not go out with you until you deflate your ego." Kathryn informed him. "I mean, what's the point in hexing someone just because you're bored? And pranks? Make 'em funny, not dangerous. And think about someone else for a change, not yourself."  
  
James looked affronted. "I do think about other people!"  
  
"Not in front of Lily, I bet! You only think about how cool you must look and act!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Sounds about right. We're gonna have to tell you about other things though. Like secret passages. And the Room of Requirement. And our pranks."  
  
"And you decided you'd say all of this in front of my parents, grandmother and the headmaster, why?"  
  
"Because it's the school holidays and they can't do anything to us." Sirius grinned.  
  
"But... actually, good point." Kathryn mused.  
  
"Diagon Alley. Hope you've got your wallets, boys." Avia grinned.  
  
"Mrs. Orenda! We didn't see you!" James smirked.  
  
"Clearly. And how many times do I have to say it's Coventina?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"We are great admirers of yours." Sirius grinned. "You wrote the book on pranking. And we found it."  
  
Kathryn looked at her grandmother slyly. "Oh, I have to know about this."  
  
Avia grinned. "What can I say? It runs in the family."  
  
Grinning, laughing, teasing, the company walked out the back of the pub and into the busy, bustling, wizarding street of Diagon Alley.  
  
First they collected five years worth of books. Since Kathryn didn't yet know which subjects she'd be good at, she had all the books except those for Divination and Muggle Studies ("I don't care! I know Muggles and I don't want to know anything else about the future!" Kathryn yelled). They would collect her course books for her NEWTs at some other point in time, nearer the end of the month. For now they collected equipment she'd need anyway – cauldron, potions stores, telescope, quills, ink, paper. Also, Kathryn bought a diary that would automatically add more pages as she needed them, but never get any thicker. She planned to do a few spells on it once she learned how – she did not want people to read about her dreams and thoughts. It was attractive, crimson binding with her name embossed in gold, Celtic-style lettering.  
  
Her parents bought her a beautiful Hawk Owl, which she named Horus, for the hawk-headed Egyptian god. They entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where James, much to Kathryn's amusement, accused Sirius of being perverted for trying to spy on her as she changed. Kathryn heard the accusations and yells from her changing room with muffled laughter. When she re-emerged, the boys were talking about something else, though Sirius looked a little red.  
  
"Wand then?" Kathryn asked her mother.  
  
"Nope, lunch first." Her mother grinned.  
  
Her father, Dumbledore, Jack, Avia and the younger siblings she'd met reappeared as they entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. There, Kathryn's mother informed them that they could have whatever they wanted for lunch, since it was a celebration for Kathryn's awakening.  
  
"Chocolate sundae?" Kathryn asked with a grin. She was, and always would be, a chocoholic.  
  
And when the ice creams arrived, she amazed everyone with her appetite.  
  
"What? I haven't had chocolate in years and wizard chocolate? A definite yes." Kathryn grinned, eyes wide, but slowed down.  
  
"Aww, gimme a bite, Kat." Sirius begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" He gave her the dreaded puppy-eyes.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Only if I can have some of yours."  
  
Sirius nodded and scooped ice cream from her dish. Kathryn meanwhile nabbed some of his. However, James, and Jack, found it incredibly funny.  
  
"What?" Kathryn demanded, her eyes wide.  
  
"Flirt!" Jack accused. "I never thought I'd call you that!"  
  
"And you never will!" Kathryn's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Too bad I'm not seventeen." Sirius sighed wistfully, shooting daggers at them.  
  
"And I don't know any curses yet." Kathryn snarled.  
  
"Aww, come on, Kat, it was so obvious that he was flirting with you. And you flirted right back!" James laughed.  
  
"Now listen, you son of a..." Kathryn hastily changed her wording. "You arrogant pig! I believe Sirius and I were friends before this. Had been for years. Which swiftly says, I cannot be flirting with him. All he did was ask for a bite of ice cream. It wasn't like we fed each other or anything!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Told you, mate, she's got a mouth on her."  
  
"But I do remember Sirius commenting on another 'hot girl' at school." Elise teased, eyes dancing.  
  
"Aww, Mum. He was just foolin'!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Actually, I meant it. But then hospitals do do funny things to my head."  
  
"You do funny things to your head, but we will not go into those on a... Actually, what day is it?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"On a Friday afternoon." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Something about that was laced with innuendo." Sirius scowled.  
  
"Why, Sirius, when did you learn such a word as innuendo?"  
  
"The same place you learned sarcasm."  
  
"St. Helen's?"  
  
"Hell."  
  
"Oh, there. When did you learn about that?"  
  
"I heard Voldemort was from there."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Old Moldyvort, eh? How is the crazed murderer?"  
  
"Rising."  
  
"Oh great. When did he start?"  
  
"Officially? Um, 1977."  
  
"Oh great, we've got another eight years to enjoy him." Kathryn groaned.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"What? I dreamed it, alright? Jeez!"  
  
"I think it's time to go to Ollivanders'." Olden decided.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
They left the ice cream parlour, several going their own separate ways.  
  
Kathryn, James, Sirius and her parents entered Ollivanders' wand shop with a feeling of ease and light-headedness.  
  
Mr. Ollivander appeared.  
  
"Ah, Miss Orenda. So you've finally appeared."  
  
"Yeah. I woke up."  
  
"As I can see. Which is your wand arm?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Measurements then." The magical measuring tape whipped out and began taking her measurements while a quill recorded them.  
  
"Hm, unusual, okay, rosewood and phoenix feather, nine inches." Ollivander handed her a wand.  
  
She took it and felt nothing. She gave a wave. A lamp blew up. "I don't think its compatible."  
  
"Never mind. Hm, perhaps this. Maple wood, dragon heartstring, thirteen inches."  
  
She waved that. The pieces of shattered lamp began to explode into smaller pieces.  
  
"Definitely not!" Ollivander stated, grabbing it away again.  
  
After trying about a hundred more wands, Ollivander paused over one.  
  
"Maybe, but it's so old. And such an unusual core... All the same..." He pulled it out and gave it to Kathryn.  
  
Instantly she felt a rush of heat and magic fill her being. She waved it, the shattered remains of damaged objects mended magically.  
  
"Yes, yes, but how strange. How very strange." Ollivander frowned.  
  
"What's strange?" Kathryn asked, nearly grinning at her nearly copying Harry Potter's words and actions in the wand shop.  
  
"That is a singularly unique wand, Miss Orenda. It is old, very old, crafted by one of my ancestors. And it contains a highly unusual core – a feather from the head of a griffin. It is twelve inches long, but uses a very special wood, oak."  
  
"But oak's common, isn't it?" Kathryn frowned.  
  
"It was has magical properties, as does any wood, but oak when teamed with such a powerful core is immensely powerful. You must be destined for great things, Miss Orenda."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, as you'll tell some other poor soul sixteen years from now. How much?"  
  
"Ten galleons."  
  
Olden paid the man and they left.  
  
"Okay, what now? I've got all my stuff. Even dress robes."  
  
"How about we go clothes shopping for Muggle clothes? You seem to prefer them."  
  
"Yeah. And what's with the dress robes? We got a ball or something?"  
  
"Ah, but if you have, I can't tell you." Her mother grinned.  
  
As they passed through Diagon Alley again, whispers followed Kathryn. She felt herself shrink into her family and friends' grasp.  
  
"Why do they keep looking at me?"  
  
"Probably this morning's Daily Prophet. You're a sign of hope, Kat. Besides, everyone wanted to know if you were okay. They'll love you at school." James explained.  
  
"Great." She rolled her eyes as she caught sight of the headline: Kathryn Orenda: Finally Awake!  
  
While the boys left, Kathryn and her mother entered Muggle London for a shopping spree.  
  
Kathryn observed that not all 80s fashion was bad, and found some things that were positively 2003. And she knew she could modify what she felt needed it. When her mother and she looked at 'evening wear' though, she baulked.  
  
"Those dresses are awful! I'll sew my own if I have to!" Kathryn announced.  
  
"I'm guessing the evening wear you're used to, and like, is a little different?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, I always liked medieval-influenced styles, or the Victorian and Edwardian influenced styles, but they were modern too. These though... I don't like them!"  
  
"Fine. You can learn to transfigure them, eventually. Come on." Her mother dragged her to other counters. Including cosmetics and jewellery.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "You've been wanting this for a while, haven't you?"  
  
"Of course! My other daughters are all just a little young. After all, Leila's only eleven. She likes shopping but she can't go as long."  
  
Kathryn laughed. "So you're a shopoholic too?"  
  
"Yes. One of my faults. I like to buy." Elise Orenda grinned.  
  
"Me too. Love to buy, but hate to spend. It could be very difficult."  
  
"I know."  
  
They continued shopping and re-entered the wizarding world, dumping their bags in their rooms. They then proceeded to shop in the wizarding world. When they met up with the others they were amazed (Avia had joined them when they got back into the wizarding world).  
  
"Merlin, how much did you buy?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
"This is only the stuff we bough in Diagon Alley. After our trip to Muggle London." Kathryn grinned.  
  
James grinned. "It's funny. I can't help it." He answered when everyone stared at him. He pointed to the three women. "Maiden, Mother, Crone."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Yes, James, but then I can go, wise man," she pointed to Dumbledore, "kind man," she pointed to her father, "idiot." She pointed to James.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Neither is calling Avia a crone. Especially when she doesn't look much older than thirty-five."  
  
"Avia?"  
  
"Latin for grandmother. It's my name, you can't use it!" She stuck her tongue out.  
  
"That's the stuff, Neptis." Avia cried.  
  
Kathryn stared. "Neptis?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you? I called you the Latin for granddaughter. You were my first one, and it has always been my nickname for you."  
  
"And that's where I get the obsession for Latin from." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Know any spells yet, Kat?" Sirius asked.  
  
She pulled out her elegant wand and placed her bags on the floor. With a careful swish and flick, she incanted: "Wingardium leviosa!"  
  
They were amazed when each of the bags began to float.  
  
"You were saying, Sirius?"  
  
They laughed at the girl's clear talent and went back into the Leaky Cauldron, and then to their own homes (well, Sirius stayed with the Potters).  
  
Over the summer, Kathryn worked furiously hard on her academics. She learnt all she needed to in the miraculous time of three weeks and then sat her OWLs independently, gaining eleven, all Os, after being told she had to do Muggle Studies and Divination anyway. She failed Arithmancy. Everyone was amazed. Of course the fact that she promptly slept for three days straight explained a lot – she'd barely slept during the action packed month. Finally she picked up her course books and needed equipment for her chosen subjects – Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions (Yeurgh!) and Herbology, along with Auror Studies, which taught rarer magic and skills and was only open to top students interested in becoming Aurors or needing those talents.  
  
She knew she was going to get some stick at school for her obvious talent, but didn't care.  
  
Finally it was the last night before the train left, and Kathryn fell asleep in the Leaky Cauldron, her friends nearby, happy to be who she was at last.  
  
A/N: So like it? Please tell me!  
  
My motto (or the one I would love you to follow): 'Now you've read it, now review it!'  
  
Please!  
  
Lots of love, Tanydwr! 


	4. Chapter 4: To Hogwarts!

Yay! Another chapter!!! I hope you enjoy. I am aware that some people won't read something unless it's over a certain number of words or pages long. Mainly because that's what I do! But I do expect some more reviews now it's over 10 000 words long.  
  
Thanks to Daphne Li for being my second reviewer and first reviewer who I don't know in real life! I really like your story (sorry, I'm still trying to work out the e-mail thingies from FanFiction). And to Lobo Diablo, thanks for reviewing again. However, call Kat a Mary-Sue, even a twisted Mary-Sue, and you will die. Or rather, Steff will be punished in my chapters of our co-fic, okay?  
  
So, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4 – To Hogwarts!  
  
1st September 1980, King's Cross Station:  
  
"SIRIUS CALHOUN BLACK!" A voice shrieked through King's Cross Station. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Had people turned to stare, as some did, they would have seen a very handsome young man with a very pretty young woman slung over his shoulder, running through the station. They would also have seen the irate way the young woman beat him on the back, but couldn't be truly angry for a smile betrayed her true feelings.  
  
"But you're an invalid!" The young man (Sirius) protested.  
  
"HOW MANY INVALIDS DO YOU KNOW THAT CAN MEMORISE FIVE YEARS OF WORK IN THREE WEEKS AND PASS ELEVEN GOD-DAMNED TESTS WITH TOP MARKS?!" The young woman shrieked.  
  
"But Kat..." He complained. "You just woke up from a coma a month ago."  
  
"DON'T I BLOODY WELL KNOW IT?!" Her voice was shrill and angry.  
  
"Now, now, Kat, language." Another young man advised.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ON LANGUAGE, JAMES HAROLD POTTER! YOURS IS WORSE THAN MINE!"  
  
"But I'm not the one screaming swear words across the station." James pointed out.  
  
Kathryn bit her lip and said, rather civilly, "Put me down, Sirius. Or I swear, I will fight my amnesia, and think of something to tell James' parents about what you did as a little kid."  
  
"You have something!" Sirius suddenly yelled, dumping her on the floor. "I chased you into the cursed wood!"  
  
"How many times do you have to be told? That is not your fault! There's enough secret passages in the house where I could've hidden!" Kathryn yelled back.  
  
"But I didn't have to chase you!"  
  
"I didn't have to run! Christ, how many times are we going to have this fu– flipping conversation?" She quickly changed her choice of words as her parents drew near with her younger sister and twin brothers.  
  
"Conversation? I'd say it was a shouting match if you ask me." A female voice commented from behind them.  
  
Kathryn rounded, her temper high. She recognised the voice's owner long enough to know her name, but not long enough to process it. "Stay out of this, Lily, unless you have a way to tell this stubborn dog that it was not his fault I got put in a coma."  
  
"Why don't you just say it?"  
  
"Because he's too – damned – thick – to process it!" Kathryn emphasised her point by poking Sirius in the chest.  
  
"Flirting much, you two?" James asked.  
  
Kathryn rounded on James again. "Don't even think of lecturing me on flirting, James Potter! At least I'm not an arrogant, egotistical prat who hexes people for no apparent reason!"  
  
"You only saw one point of view of that situation!" James argued back. "You have no idea of the context..."  
  
"Context? CONTEXT? All I need to know is that your behaviour helps turn Snape into a mean old bag." She stopped. "But maybe that would happen anyway. Besides, don't hex him!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's my job!"  
  
"You don't have any reason to..."  
  
"I have a very good reason to! I know what he's going to do in the future and I don't care if he risks his life later on! He's an insufferable jerk who'll make life living hell for your..." Kathryn stopped, red in the face. "Oops. Forget I said anything."  
  
"For my what?" James wanted to know.  
  
"I said forget it! God, you guys are idiots! I always talk about what's going to happen when I'm angry or upset! Stop making me feel like that!" Kathryn complained. "And it gives me a headache."  
  
"You've been having headaches since you woke up." Sirius frowned. "Here, this should help."  
  
He handed her what looked suspiciously like a sherbet lemon.  
  
"If this is a prank..." Kathryn began.  
  
"No! I'd never prank you!" Sirius looked horrified at the mere thought.  
  
"Only because I'd give as good as I got." She grinned, and popped the sweet in her mouth. "Sherbet lemon?"  
  
"Yeah, they're Muggle, they're well nice."  
  
"And this helps my head how?"  
  
"You concentrate on sucking it. Then you forget about your head." Sirius explained.  
  
"You are aware that I wouldn't have a headache if you hadn't slung me over your shoulder in the first place?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was fun."  
  
"Fun how? Your back is going to be covered in bruises tomorrow!"  
  
"I don't bruise."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're funny when you're mad."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "You're mad. Insane. Crazy, cuckoo, not all there. Get my message?"  
  
"Yes, oh fair and sweet lady!" Sirius gave an exaggerated bow.  
  
Kathryn giggled. "Get over with you!" Suddenly she remembered Lily's presence. "God, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "I'm Kathryn Orenda."  
  
"Lily Evans, but how did you know my name before?"  
  
"Coma. Five years. Some sort of prophetic dream. Lived in future. Witnessed your – our world through books, also set in the future. Know certain aspects of your futures, but not all. Don't know how I fit in. Anyway, know you, and James, and the rest from the books. Also, the main character of the books, Harry..."  
  
"My son!" James whooped gleefully.  
  
Kathryn glared and he shut up. "He kind of fell into one of the other characters' pensieve and witnessed the scene after the Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL Y'know, James being a prat, you yelling, an' all. By the way, Snape is an idiot even if he does turn out to be a not-so-baddie. Also know a few other bits, but the description... No one can miss you." The girl grinned.  
  
Lily grinned. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How'd you get in a coma?"  
  
"Sirius and I were playing in the woods. Apparently he was chasing me and I ran off. We were eleven, the summer before we came to school, apparently on the thirty-first of July, which is weird. Anyway, I ran into Voldemort. Apparently he tried to strip my powers or something. Anyway, I went into a coma. Wake up five years later, to the day, earlier this summer."  
  
"Oh. What year are you starting?" Lily wanted to know, a smile in her intense green eyes.  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OWLs?"  
  
"She got eleven Os." Elise smiled proudly.  
  
"And then I slept for three days to recover. I think they thought I'd gone into another coma." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Who's your friend, Kat?" Olden asked.  
  
"This is Lily Evans. Lily, my parents, Olden and Elise Orenda. My little sister Leila. I suspect you may have met Jonah and Joseph." She gestured to her family. "And I know you've met Sirius and James."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Ah, the fair flower of Gryffindor tower."  
  
Kathryn raised a brow. "I thought I was the fair flower?"  
  
"No, you're the fair and sweet lady." Sirius corrected.  
  
"Oh. My mistake." Kathryn grinned.  
  
James gasped. "We're gonna be late!"  
  
Lily looked at her watch. "Oh, crap!" She yelled. She looked back at her parents who had arrived. "Bye, Mum, Dad!"  
  
"What, no Petunia?" Kathryn asked innocently.  
  
"No! C'mon!"  
  
Lily and James, surprisingly, slipped through the barrier unnoticed. Then followed Kathryn and Sirius, joking, laughing and teasing. Finally the Orendas followed.  
  
Kathryn gasped as she saw the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express. It was just as amazing as she had imagined. People were hurrying to say goodbye to parents, others to get on the train. As they put their belongings onto the train, a voice called out.  
  
"Oi, Padfoot, Prongs!"  
  
Kathryn turned to see a young Remus Lupin heading towards them, already in his Hogwarts robes, and looking a little flustered.  
  
"I thought you were going to be late." Remus informed them.  
  
"We had a slight – er – pause by the barrier." Sirius explained.  
  
"I think you chucking me over your shoulder and then having a shouting match with me qualifies as more than a 'slight pause'." Kathryn remarked. She smiled. "Hey Moony."  
  
"How d'you...?" Remus began.  
  
"Leave it, she seems to know a lot about us." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, I didn't ask to be put in a coma. Though it's made things a lot more interesting." Kathryn grinned. "We're going to have to deflate James' head though. It's gonna get so big that he can't get on a broomstick."  
  
"Hey!" James protested.  
  
"She's right." Lily informed him.  
  
"Of course you think anything derogatory said about me is right, Evans, so don't worry if I don't take the comment all that seriously."  
  
"Potter, you..."  
  
"See what I mean?" Kathryn interrupted.  
  
There was a whistle.  
  
"The train's about to leave!" Elise gasped. She grabbed Leila in a big hug. "Oh, sweetheart, be good, tell me where you've been Sorted!"  
  
"I will, Mum, if – you – stop – strangling – me!" Leila gasped.  
  
"Oh, sorry." The woman went on to hug her two sons and then stopped before her eldest daughter. "If you ever need to talk, or write, or anything, Kat, just write a note. Or call, if you prefer."  
  
"I will." Kat promised as she returned her mother's hug. "Bye Dad." She hugged her father.  
  
"Be good. I don't want these Marauders corrupting you." He informed her.  
  
"Corrupting me? What makes you think I won't be corrupting them?" Kat teased.  
  
"C'mon, girl, enough with the touching farewells already." Sirius ordered, opening the door to the end (their) compartment with a bow.  
  
"Why, good sir, how kind and generous of you." Kathryn giggled as she alighted the train.  
  
"Anything for a sweet lady. Fair flower, all aboard. Sir Prongs, Sir Moony, I shall follow, your humble page." Sirius grinned as the others entered the compartment.  
  
"Actually, Lily and I need to go." Remus informed them as Sirius closed the door. "Prefects meeting an' all."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." Sirius ushered out. "Lily, if you see your friends, tell 'em to come and meet Kat, will you?"  
  
"Sirius, I can make friends without help." Kathryn rolled her eyes.  
  
Lily grinned. "Sure."  
  
"Where's Peter, d'you think?" James wondered.  
  
"He probably wound up in the wrong compartment." Kathryn shrugged, not caring.  
  
James frowned. "Hey, he's our friend."  
  
Kathryn bit her lip to stop herself from saying: 'yeah, fine friend he turned out to be when he betrayed you to Voldemort'. After all, it hadn't happened yet.  
  
Sirius, who knew her well by this point, observed it and guessed. "He did something in the future, right? Something you don't like?"  
  
Kathryn nodded. _'You won't like it either, when you realise what he does...'  
_  
"Well, anyone up for Exploding Snap?" James asked.  
  
They played for a few minutes, before two girls entered. One was dark-eyed and -haired, her skin a deep tan. She was tall and curved, but smiled brightly. The other was so fair as to look unreal, her skin like porcelain, and she had a very petite frame. All the same, there was strength behind those innocent blue eyes.  
  
"Hi!" The dark girl grinned. "I'm Alura Kingston. And this is Radella Leigh. Lily told us to come and say hi."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Good, too many boys in this compartment."  
  
"Yeah, we can torment them." Radella looked very wicked.  
  
"Can tell you're friends of Lily's." Sirius groaned.  
  
"Aww, is poor likkle Sirius scared of what the big bad girls will do?" Kathryn teased.  
  
"I'm guessing you know him."  
  
"Apparently we were friends before my coma. He was the first person I saw when I woke up."  
  
"Really? Gosh, that must've been grim."  
  
Kathryn smirked. "Actually, we crossed verbal swords. The first thing he did was whistle and tell me 'Love the gown, makes you look really sexy.'" She shot a sly look at Sirius, who blushed. "Mind you, that hospital gown was very flattering." She grinned.  
  
The other two girls laughed. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kathryn Orenda."  
  
Alura's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You were in the news."  
  
"Oh yeah. Miracle cure, Kathryn Orenda awakes!"  
  
"What year are you starting?"  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"OWLs?"  
  
"Eleven Os, and don't we know it." James grimaced.  
  
"You're just jealous I got as good grades as you and I learnt it all in only three weeks. Mind you, some of the information I knew already. From my coma."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Don't ask. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
The five students began talking. It wasn't long before Lily and Remus reappeared, Peter in tow.  
  
"Kathryn." Lily smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's your name, is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yep. Didn't you know?" Kathryn grinned wickedly.  
  
"No. You knew mine, and my nickname, but I didn't know yours." Remus shrugged.  
  
"You know their stupid nicknames?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah." She grinned at the uncomfortable boys. "And what they mean."  
  
"You'll have tell." Radella grinned.  
  
"It depends on how much the Marauders pay me."  
  
Lily giggled. "Oh, you're as bad as them."  
  
"Don't insult me! I'm female!"  
  
"Alright, alright, almost as bad as them."  
  
"HEY!" The four boys responded in unison.  
  
"W-Who are you?" Peter stuttered.  
  
"Kathryn Orenda, _Wormtail_." She replied, her voice suddenly cold.  
  
"O-Oh." He made no other response and sat down next to James.  
  
"The Marauders and Enchanted in one compartment, who'd've thought it?" Sirius teased.  
  
"Enchanted?" Kathryn enquired.  
  
"Us. You can join if you want." Lily grinned. "That is if you don't mind trying to beat the boys at everything."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Oh, I'm in. Do we have nicknames too?"  
  
"Yeah. Lily's called Charm, Radella's Secret, and Alura is, funnily enough, Allure." Remus answered with a grin.  
  
"Oh, me, um, that's a tricky one..." Kathryn began.  
  
"Mysterious Kathryn, doesn't know of this from her future Sight." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius. How about Mystique?" Kathryn answered.  
  
"Perfect." Lily grinned.  
  
"There's just one problem."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We've got the same number of people as the boys."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So it's unfair on them! Three girls can beat four boys easy, but four against four? You're asking for a slaughter!" Kathryn looked horrified.  
  
The girls laughed. The boys shot glares Kathryn's way.  
  
"What? What'd I do?" She asked innocently.  
  
James groaned.  
  
"What?" Lily snapped.  
  
"She sounds exactly like Sirius."  
  
Lily now looked (mock) horrified. "Oh no, we can't have that! Them sounding alike? No siree!"  
  
The train ride continued much along the same vein, though the others noticed that Kat and Sirius' teasing and jibing could also be interpreted as something very similar to flirting. It wasn't long before someone entered.  
  
"Hey, sister." Joseph greeted her.  
  
"Yo, sister." Jonah smiled.  
  
"Soul sister, flow sister!" Kathryn continued.  
  
Lily grinned, but the others didn't seem to get the joke.  
  
"You never heard the song _Lady Marmalade_? It's cool. I was sure it had been released by now." Kathryn frowned. "Though the one I heard was this awesome cover version."  
  
(A/N: If the original Lady Marmalade hadn't been released by September 1980, sorry, but it is in this!)  
  
"It has, but its a Muggle song." Lily explained.  
  
"Oh. Never mind. How're you guys?"  
  
"We're fine. We were checking up on you." Joseph explained.  
  
"I don't need checking up on."  
  
"That's what we thought."  
  
"Go check on Leila."  
  
"We have."  
  
"Ahh, aren't you sweet big brothers?"  
  
"Yep, that's us."  
  
Kathryn laughed.  
  
"Which one of you's which?" Radella asked. "I can never tell."  
  
The two boys were identical. They, like their father and all of the Orenda children but Kathryn, had bright blue eyes, mischievous, but kind. They were tall, but muscular, with chestnut hair, again like their father, they had his colouring. But they had their mother's perfectly arched nose, if a little longer, and classic bone structure, so there was no doubting a family resemblance, even if Kathryn did look like an almost replica of her mother but for her height and curves (her mother was very un-curvy – Kathryn got hers from her grandmother).  
  
"Ah, well, Joseph's the one with the smirk. And Jonah's the one with that little scar on his cheekbone." Kathryn explained. "But they can be very different. It's not hard to tell which is which after a while."  
  
"Oh. So, which one of you is sweeter and can I go out with you?" Radella teased.  
  
The others burst out laughing.  
  
The twins left, both beet-red.  
  
"You're evil, Radella. Pure evil." Kathryn laughed.  
  
"Nah, just wicked." Radella smiled, wickedly of course.  
  
The food trolley had been and gone by the time the train inexplicably slowed. Kathryn frowned, and looked about confused.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Don't know." Sirius replied.  
  
At that moment the door opened and a chill fell on them, a spectral figure rose, a foul stench permeated the air.  
  
Kathryn stared, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell from her seat.  
  
------------  
  
_"So, little one, you think to defy me?" A cold, strangely high-pitched voice said. _

_Kathryn shuddered. It was Voledmort. But she stood brave. "Yes. You can't have my magic. Whatever it may be!" _

_"I was hoping no to resort to this. Crucio!" _

_Kathryn's screams filled the air about them. Even the Death Eaters shuddered, though not when their master could see them. _

_"Had enough, child?" _

_"My magic is my own, Voldemort. You shall not have my power!" Kathryn's voice seemed strangely strong. _

_"Very well. Neither shall you. But to make it more painful, your family shall suffer too." He gripped her, his hand causing a scoring pain on the bare flesh of her collarbone. _

_"Aargh!" _

_"Ah, yes, a little – mark, of our encounter." Voldemort snarled. He then poured a liquid down her throat. "The Draught of Living Death, child. No known cure."  
  
Kathryn fell into a sleep, a coma, light leaving until she arrived in another life...  
_  
------------  
  
"Expecto patranum!" A voice yelled.  
  
Kathryn instantly broke free of the horrific memory. She realised that she was on the floor, her head in Sirius' lap, for he had caught her before she hit it.  
  
Another voice had entered the cabin. "What in Merlin's name...? Dementor. Begone with you. You are not wanted here." A stronger voice joined the other. "Expecto Patronum!"

The Dementor withered, and disappeared.  
  
"Merlin, is the girl all right?" The other voice asked.  
  
"Si-Sirius?" Kathryn murmured.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It-It was Voldemort. H-he gave me the Draught of Living Death. And-and the Cruciatus curse. I-I wouldn't give him my magic." Kathryn murmured.  
  
"You saw it?"  
  
"Yes, yes, my worst memory. I – no one else fainted, did they?"  
  
"No. Are you okay? Can you get up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes." Kathryn pushed herself up. She looked at Lily's amused face. "Not one word."  
  
"Me? Why would you think I had anything to say?"  
  
"You always have something to say."  
  
"Too true." Alura agreed, nodding solemnly.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss Orenda?" The other, unfamiliar voice asked.  
  
"Y-yes, I think so." Remus shoved some chocolate into her hands. "Thanks, Remus."  
  
"Any time."  
  
"You conjured the Patronus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You conjured a Patronus, Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor who?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"McGonagall, Miss Orenda."  
  
Kathryn paid instant attention. She grinned.  
  
"I don't see what there is to smile about, Miss Orenda." Professor McGonagall frowned. She looked to be in her early thirties, but for witches and wizards it meant she could be anywhere between twenty-one and fifty. A lot of wizards or witches' aging was determined on genetics, but most looked young than they were – but factors were always instrumental. But she still wore her hair up severely and had that same expression Kathryn recognised.  
  
"It's you! A teacher I know about!" She grinned. "Well, know about in, say, eighteen years time on, but you're still you! I'm sorry, I think the Dementor made me mad."  
  
"I don't notice any difference." Sirius observed.  
  
Kathryn giggled before slapping him lightly.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss Orenda?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes. Why are you on the train?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore requested I be here. It's been recently instituted."  
  
"Oh, alright then."  
  
Professor McGonagall shook her head, commenting about Dementors and crazy girls from comas and left.  
  
Kathryn giggled. "She's constant."  
  
"You mean she'll be like that when she's teaching our kids?" James asked.  
  
Kathryn nodded. "But she'll still have a penchant for Gryffindor winning Quidditch. Even to the point of bending a few rules."  
  
"McGonagall, bend rules? What crazy future is this?" Sirius asked, laughing.  
  
"Don't know, never mind. Hey, Remus, that was one impressive Patronus you conjured." Kathryn grinned. "Thanks, it stopped me from sinking any further."  
  
Remus smiled. "It's okay. I can teach you, if you like."  
  
Kathryn laughed. "Yeah, okay, it's one I may well need."  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived at Hogsmeade station, having all 'changed' into robes. As with most Sixth and Seventh-years, they had merely slung their robes on unbuttoned over their Muggle clothing (teens seemed to prefer it). They entered the carriages and then the school.  
  
"Miss Orenda." A voice stated.  
  
Kathryn whipped round. "Oh, um, hi." She didn't recognise this teacher.  
  
"I'm Professor Kennan, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts." The man explained helpfully.  
  
"Oh, hi." Kathryn grinned. "What's up?"  
  
"You need to be Sorted. Since you have never had any official Sorting of any type, you'll have to be Sorted before the First-years."  
  
She giggled. "Okay."  
  
"Very good." He then turned to the First-years. "First-years, follow me."  
  
And Kathryn and a number of scared looking eleven-year-olds followed the teacher into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

###

A/N: So, what do you think? Good, bad, middling? Shorter than some of the others I think, but never mind. Okay, this is a double posting, so go straight onto the next one! 


	5. Chapter 5: The start of term

Don't you just love double-postings? On with the story!  
  
Chapter 5 – The start of term  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As usual, we will be starting with the Sorting of the First-years, but we also have another student first." Dumbledore explained. "Miss Orenda has been in a coma for the last five years, but she has learnt what she needed to pass her OWL tests and pass into Sixth-year with those of her own age. First however, she must be Sorted."  
  
A stooped, haggard young man stepped forward, placing a stool and a hat before the Head Table. Kathryn frowned, a younger Argus Filch perhaps?  
  
Professor Kennan stepped forward, holding a scroll. He did not open it to give the first name.  
  
"Sixth-year student, Orenda, Kathryn." He announced, picking up the hat after it had finished singing.  
  
Several murmurs fluttered through the room. Wasn't she the one who had awoken from a coma this summer? How had she passed the OWLs with so little time and training?  
  
Kathryn swallowed and stepped forward, radiating a sense of cool confidence as she sat on the stool, crossing her legs comfortably.  
  
"Ah, how interesting. Another Orenda, but so very different. Mother's prophetic dreams. Loyalty, intense loyalty. And brains, oh, those in abundance, how else could you pass eleven OWLs with only three weeks training? A vengeful streak, definitely. And bravery. So many traits of so many houses. Where can I put you?" The Sorting Hat mused.  
  
'Put me in Slytherin and I will personally make sure the next time you sing, you'll be cheeping like peacocks in mating season. I am not going into such a bigoted, sectarianist...' Kathryn began to think.  
  
"Ah, that answers it. You have courage, and vengeance, but a distinct hatred of separation of people for whatever reasons. You prize heart and mind and skill, not blood or looks or relations. There's only one place to put you, Kathryn. That is... GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled for all to hear.  
  
Kathryn grinned, pulling the Hat off and racing down to where her friends sat, resisting the urge to somersault in happiness. Sirius, however, had let out a whoop of "YES!" and the others were all cheering loudly.  
  
But as she sat down, and the cheering died down, she heard a distinct mutter.  
  
"Another Mudblood in Gryffindor House. Never does have any pride." A scornful voice commented.  
  
Kathryn balled her fists. She would ignore the voice. She would.  
  
But as the First-years were Sorted, the voice made more and more snide comments, and she found her resolve weakening. Finally as the last First- year was Sorted into Gryffindor ("Wright, Dyana!"), a final comment was made.  
  
"Mudbloods, each a disgrace to the name of wizard. They shouldn't even be here!" It snidely muttered.  
  
Kathryn flew to her feet. "ENOUGH!" She yelled, flinging out a hand.  
  
Lucius Malfoy flew up into the air.  
  
A deathly silence fell upon the hall.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, ah, I should have guessed." Kathryn snarled. "Care to voice your views about those with Muggle heritage any louder? I'm pretty sure the teachers would love to hear the despicable words flowing from your foul mouth."  
  
"Get me down from here, you filthy bi–"  
  
"Silencio!" She yelled. His voice disappeared. "I don't think you wanted to finish that sentence, Malfoy. And don't complain. I'm not torturing you, am I? Not as you will no doubt do to Muggles in the not so distant future."  
  
His mouth snapped closed.  
  
"Struck a nerve, did I? I'd like to inform you now that blood is not important. The phrase 'Mudblood' which you seem all too familiar with is pathetic, stupid, and obsolete. No one cares what blood you have! All that matters is that you have magic! Do you think magic cares about what blood a person has?" Kathryn was beginning to yell, her musically hinted voice heightening. "Because it doesn't! And in fact, you'll find that those with mixed blood, such as I, are frequently more powerful, pureblood is of ages past, of magic inherited. The blood of a Muggle-born? It is fresh, new, vibrant. Nothing has diluted it, nothing polluted it. A child of pureblood and Muggle-born? One of the strongest. That's why I was attacked, after all, wasn't it?"  
  
There were people staring. One teacher, clearly Head of Slytherin House, wanted to stop her, but Dumbledore waved him down. Many of the Slytherins were looking down.  
  
"Your master, though I suspect you were a little young then, knew of my potential for great magic. Of prophetic dreams, of strength, of intelligence. He would do anything to get that magic for himself. So he waited until I was playing and I ran into the forest. There, he grabbed me, and demanded I hand over my magic." Kathryn had a faint smile on her lips. "I think it's about time everyone knew the truth of what happened, don't you? A little incident with a Dementor made it all too clear. I refused to hand over my magic to Voldemort." Lucius flinched. Kathryn's tone became mocking. "What, scared of your master's name? It's not even that good a name. I suspect he believes the truth that fear of a name only increases fear of the object itself. Well listen to this. Lord Voldemort. I'm not scared to say it. I'm not scared of his name, or of him. After all, he has a habit of screwing up."  
  
This caused a number of frowns. What did 'screwing up' mean?  
  
"Lord Voldemort tortured me using the Cruciatus curse." This caused even more murmurs, and a few angry mutters of outrage. "He used it on an eleven- year-old kid, not even at Hogwarts yet. Wonder why. What possible harm could an eleven-year-old cause him? Whatever else I may have done, he wasn't going to take any chances. He scarred my skin, a sign, I suspect, to promise that I would not awaken. Then he poured the Draught of Living Death down my throat. I sank into a coma." Kathryn explained. "But someone screwed up, didn't they? Because no one's supposed to wake up from the Draught of Living Death, are they? No one's supposed to even still be seen as alive. I was still seen as alive, just comatose. And Voldemort made his biggest mistake. A coma is just like a very long sleep. And my mother's Muggle ancestors had an interesting habit. They could dream of the future. Which is exactly what I did. I lived as though I had been born seven years from now. I lived as a Muggle of the future. And it taught me a number of things I wouldn't know here. Songs, healing, martial arts. And a little about your world, as a Muggle fictional book. In those, I heard of the future, of one particular character. And I would tell you what happened, but I can't change it, no matter how much I want to. Let's just say this. Moldyvort has a thing for trying to murder defenceless kids. Oh, and your beloved leader is a half-blood, though you won't believe it."  
  
Kathryn sat down, removing the Silencing Charm.  
  
"Liar! You liar! Bitch, Mudblood, fu–"  
  
"MALFOY, FINISH THAT WORD, OR SENTENCE, AND YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF SINGING SOPRANINO FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Kathryn roared.  
  
"Enough, Miss Orenda, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore stated. "Miss Orenda, please let him down."  
  
Now Kathryn looked confused. "I didn't put him up there sir. I just silenced him. I thought someone else..."  
  
"You put him up there, Miss Orenda."  
  
"Then how the hell do I get him down? I don't know how I put him up!"  
  
"You threw out your hand, Kat." Sirius offered helpfully.  
  
Kat flung out her hand again, smacking the air beneath it down, as though ceasing the levitation spell.  
  
Malfoy fell on the floor with a loud thump!  
  
"Miss Orenda, I understand that you have been through an ordeal, but please refrain from making accusations you cannot prove..."  
  
"Give it another year or so. You'll have all the proof you need!" Kathryn snapped. Her temper was exceptionally quick and fiery, one of her major faults.  
  
"But we have none now, so refrain from doing so, no matter what you know of the future." Dumbledore said firmly, ignoring the look Kathryn shot Malfoy, promising trouble. "Mr. Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin and a detention for using such foul language. I will not tolerate it in this school, understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." Then he glared. "Aren't you going to punish her?"  
  
"What for? Expressing her anger at your foul mouth and explaining her story? Using magic she did not know she had? Requesting you stay silent while she thoroughly explained herself? Certainly not. Sit down." Dumbledore ordered. Malfoy obeyed. Dumbledore turned his attention to the rest of the school. "Now, to more serious issues, I have a few words to say. One, Miss Orenda, do not tell any more of the future or give accusations you cannot prove. Two, enjoy the feast."  
  
He clapped his hands and an amazing feast appeared on each table. Everyone immediately tucked in.  
  
Sirius stared at Kathryn. "That was some speech."  
  
"That family needs a thorough lesson in decent language." Kathryn scowled.  
  
"Definitely. Is Malfoy really a Death Eater?"  
  
"If he isn't yet, he will be. He's a self-absorbed bastard, that one. Oh, well, even he'll get his comeuppance. Until that time..." A light filled her eyes. "I'm gonna take my vengeance for me and the rest of the poor First-years he called Mudbloods in any way I choose."  
  
"Is he really that bad?" Lily asked.  
  
"Let's put it this way. He'll kill and torment Muggles for fun. No other reason."  
  
"God, he is." Lily breathed. "I never liked that slimy git anyway."  
  
"Which one, Snape or Malfoy?"  
  
"Malfoy in particular, but Snape..."  
  
"Is an ungrateful, greasy sycophant?"  
  
"Yeah, that just about sums him up."  
  
"Can we talk about something else? This is depressing." Kathryn complained, taking a bite of roast beef.  
  
"Okay. What's this magic you've got?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No idea. 'Spect Dumbledore'll tell me when he's ready." Kathryn shrugged. "Or sooner, I might get pissed off otherwise."  
  
"Okay, even my language isn't as bad as yours." James informed her.  
  
"Sorry. But it's everyday speak where I was."  
  
"Then the future has a singularly foul mouth."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"The future has a..."  
  
"Not literally, you dolt!" Kathryn shrieked.  
  
Lily giggled as Radella rolled her eyes. Alura looked thoughtful.  
  
The feast had no other exceptionally interesting features, except the constant glances thrown the way of Kathryn, Lily, Radella and Alura. Or those shot in the direction of James, Sirius and Remus, for that matter (Peter never really got a look at). (A/N: I don't like Peter anyway, stupid rat! And neither does Kathryn. Hee hee hee.)  
  
After all, they were all highly attractive, though as different as any four girls, and three boys, could be. One redhead, one (natural) platinum- blonde, one brunette and one dark golden-blonde. And even though Sirius and James were both dark-haired, there were also differences, mainly in the fact that one had extremely messy dark hair and the other had elegantly floppy black hair, while the third had light brown hair, sun-streaked from time in the sun. All were highly attractive, and none really seemed to notice it. And that heightened their attractiveness, as well as their brains, even more.  
  
Kathryn certainly didn't notice. She was still used to being different, plain (though even in her coma she wasn't really), and didn't observe the change in attitude, even though she knew she looked different. She also figured that the bootleg, low-waisted dark jeans, black, heeled boots and white strappy top had something to do with it, even under her robes – her fashion was much more twenty-first century. So it showed a little more flesh. And it was way more comfortable.  
  
"So, what subjects're you taking?" Kathryn asked the others.  
  
"I'm gonna be an Auror, so I'm taking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and the miscellaneous one specifically aimed at those wanting to be Aurors. Known as Auror Atudies." James grinned.  
  
"You're taking six NEWTs?" Radella asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, why?" James frowned.  
  
"Oh, no reason. It just seems like a lot of work." She shrugged.  
  
"I'm taking six too." Sirius offered.  
  
"And me." Kathryn grinned. "Same ones actually."  
  
Lily now frowned. "You taking the same as well, Sirius?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How is it that the four of us have chosen exactly the same subjects?" Lily wanted to know.  
  
"You and James are soulmates?" Offered Sirius.  
  
"You and Kathryn are?" James shot back.  
  
All four blushed elegantly. Remus watched with amusement and nudged Frank Longbottom, the fifth boy who shared their dormitory (A/N: Yeah I know the whole Frank being in their dorm has been done to death, but work with me here, okay?) and murmured:  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have some cases of hormone-poisoning this year."  
  
Unfortunately for him, Kathryn heard. "Better than a case of testosterone-poisoning though, isn't it? After all, at least we won't have to clear away any blood and guts after them."  
  
Remus raised a brow. "It depends on your..."  
  
"Oh no, no! I do not like the way your mind works." Kathryn shuddered.  
  
"Definition of testosterone-poisoning." Remus finished.  
  
Everyone laughed as Kathryn turned scarlet. "Hey, the boys I knew in my coma all seemed to have filthy minds. Even the ones who thought I was a spy. Weird people."  
  
"Yeah, but the people who were closest to you, you most likely made up. They were part of the coma. But the major things, possibly people you didn't know so well, they were probably the real Muggle future."  
  
"You mean there's no chance of the Americans voting someone into power who actually has a brain? Damn." Kathryn complained.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to tell us about the future." James pointed out.  
  
"How likely is it that the Muggle president of America is going to affect you later in life?" Kathryn asked, then bit her lip. 'It won't affect you at all...'  
  
"Something up, Kat?" Sirius asked.  
  
She shrugged her feeling off. "No nothing at all."  
  
The feast continued a little longer, and then Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, my fine young students. First and foremost, I would like to tell the First-years, and remind older students that there is a reason that the Forbidden Forest on our grounds is forbidden. (A/S/N: Thriodien: Yeah well we got that from the title! A/N: Tanydwr: Shut Thriodien, this is my fic! And what the hell does A/S/N mean? Thriodien: Author's Sister's Note! Tanydwr: Great!) As I have constantly informed the Marauders, with whom I'm sure you are all familiar with, if not you soon will be," the Marauders gave a few waves and grins, "it is not the Warm, Sweet, Cuddly Forest Filled With Creatures Who Want to be Your Friends. So please, stay out of it. Secondly, I would like to inform you that there will be a Christmas Ball, open only to students in Fourth-year and above. And lastly, the new Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, who lost theirs last year, is James Potter. You will report to your Head of House tomorrow with the rest of the remaining team. Enjoy this year and learn plenty." He smiled. "Heads of House, please lead the First-years to your common rooms and dormitories. Dismissed."  
  
As soon as he said, 'Dismissed' a huge horn sounded, and florescent signs saying 'Students dismissed' floated in the Great Hall, over each table and exit. As if that was not enough, a voice, much like an announcer at an airport's, told the students, "Common room doors will be opening shortly. Please do not miss the chance to learn the password and get into your rooms. If you do not, you will not get in. Have a nice day." It repeated this over and over and over again.  
  
Everyone laughed as they obeyed instructions. The teachers looked worried, but noted that everything stopped as soon as the last student left the room.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Those Marauders. What will they think of next?"  
  
"Password's Othello." Lily announced. It had been her turn to think up the password for now, and she had read a lot of Shakespeare over the holidays.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "'To be thus is nothing..." She began.  
  
"'But to be safely thus.'" Lily grinned. "But that's Macbeth."  
  
"Well I didn't choose it to study at GCSE." Kathryn informed her. "We were just told, you're doing Macbeth. And then I go and write an essay that was probably longer than the play itself..."  
  
"You what?" Sirius asked. "You were in a coma, in a semi-made-up world, and you wrote essays?"  
  
"I'm an intelligent girl, Sirius, don't tell me you hadn't noticed." Kathryn grinned. "I didn't change just because I was in a different world."  
  
"Yeah, but essays?" He looked horrified as they entered the common room.  
  
Kathryn grinned. The common room was exactly as she expected. Warm, cosy, comfortable. Lily led the First-year girls up to their dorms, while Remus led the boys. Kathryn collapsed on the nearest sofa.  
  
"Good prank. Nice, clean fun, no mess, no one in the hospital wing." Kathryn approved.  
  
"Ah, anything to win approval from the sweet lady of wandless magic." Sirius teased with a dramatic bow, then promptly flopped next to her.  
  
"Yeah, how come you didn't tell us?" Alura asked.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. "I didn't know about anything other than my prophetic dreams. I guess that must be why Voldemort wanted my power. And when he couldn't take it, he incapacitated me in the aim of stopping me using the magic on the side of good." She grinned. "But he screwed up. I bet you anything Snape's dad brewed the potion."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he'll be a Death Eater. If he's still alive, that is. He may be dead. Anyway, the Snapes have a thing for potions, but not all work as well as others." She shrugged, stretching her long frame.  
  
Radella grinned as she caught one of the Seventh-years staring at Kathryn as she did so. He busied himself as soon as he realised she was looking.  
  
"Y'know, Kat? I think there may soon be a Kathryn Orenda fan club to join the Sirius Black fan club, the James Potter fan club and the Lily Evans fan club."  
  
Lily arrived in time to hear the last comment. She shuddered. "Lily Evans fan club. Eurgh! They scare me."  
  
"Definitely." Alura agreed.  
  
"Why were you talking about them?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because I think Kathryn's gonna get one."  
  
Lily laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me. After your little speech today? There were First-years staring at you like you were the next Hercules. Not to mention Muggle-borns."  
  
"And boys. Christopher Darwin in Seventh-year was staring." Radella offered.  
  
"He shares a dorm with my twin brothers, right?" Kathryn asked, a wicked smile crossing her face.  
  
"You wouldn't..." Radella began.  
  
"Accidentally on purpose tell my brothers he was checking me out? Of course, I would. What's the point in big brothers if you can't use them to your advantage?"  
  
"You are Mystique, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, the very embodiment. No one knows what is going on in my mind." Kathryn grinned. "I'm all mysterious."  
  
Sirius, Remus, James and Peter had all been talking. Sirius grinned.  
  
"We have our own nicknames for you now." He announced. "And Kat, be glad that Remus overruled me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Coz I was gonna call you Tose."  
  
"Tose?"  
  
"As in comatose."  
  
Kathryn groaned and slapped him lightly.  
  
"And we've given you respectful ones." James added.  
  
"Oh?" Lily frowned.  
  
"You're all named after famous witches in history."  
  
"Oh, how nice. Who am I?" Lily asked.  
  
"Medea. Radella's Nimuë and Alura's Morgana." James explained.  
  
"And me?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"The Lady Mystique. Who else?" Sirius grinned. "I mean she is one of your ancestors."  
  
"Oh well, we'll always know who you're talking about as Mystique then, 'coz it's the girls' nickname for me too." Kathryn shrugged. "And I've never heard of the Lady Mystique."  
  
"She's the one from whom your wandless magic comes. She said that her descendant of pure and magic name shall regain her powers in order to protect a future she knows of and then change it once she could."  
  
"That'll be July 2003 then. Great. I've gotta wait twenty-three years." Kathryn rolled her eyes. She yawned. "Anyway, ladies, where's the dorm? I think I need some sleep."  
  
Lily grinned. "Yeah, they'll probably decide on some really awful subjects for tomorrow morning."  
  
"Aren't you glad it'll be a Friday and we then have the weekend?" James teased.  
  
Lily ignored him. "Della, Lura, you coming?"  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna see how many boys burst into tears because you two have left." Radella decided.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Surely they aren't that sad. Isn't it better to just be a friend?"  
  
Radella stared. "When did you decide on that? I thought you believed in knowing nothing about the girls you date." "Only because when I realise I don't really feel the spark I want I don't hurt them so much." Sirius shrugged. "I can't seem to find the one I really like. Anyway, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me too." James jumped up.  
  
Remus grinned. "I'll keep a look out for how many girls cry because you two've left the room."  
  
"Yeah right, whatever, Moony." Sirius shook his head.  
  
The four friends walked up the stairs. Due to some strange factor in building the towers, the Sixth and Seventh-years' girls' and boys' dorms were opposite one another, though on the same floor. Bathrooms were at either end, adjoined by a door into the dorm, but also another onto the corridor used for cleaning purposes. Lily had decided long ago that the Founders had had an evil sense of humour when making these, or else teenagers weren't as crazed as they were now. Whatever the reason, there was frequently trouble, especially now that Enchanted, as the girls were known, plus Alice Phenners, and the Marauders, plus Frank Longbottom, were opposite each other.  
  
It wouldn't be long before the trouble (of any sort) began.

###

------------  
  
_"You stupid little boy!" A man snarled. "You – stupid – boy!"  
  
The boy cringed, curling his body around his midsection. "I-I-I didn't do it! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Not do anything? You ruined Dudley's birthday!"  
  
"I didn't. It just – It just exploded is all. I-I didn't d-do it!"  
  
The man hit the boy savagely. The boy let out a whimper of pain as more blows landed on him. Bleeding, bruised, half-dead, the boy looked up. There was a strange fire in his eyes.  
  
"Do what you want, Uncle Vernon. You can't keep beating me forever." The boy said.  
  
The man, Vernon Dursley, cracked the boy once more round the head. His head cracked on the wall. He left the child to slump to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Petunia! Where are you?" He yelled.  
  
"Here, why, Vernon?"  
  
"The boy has been a fool and fallen down the stairs again." He lied. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Oh, I'll come and check." There was a hint of fear in her voice. Did she know the truth of what happened?  
  
A thin, bony woman came in from the garden, and gasped. Her husband had left the house to go to work.  
  
"Oh, Harry." She murmured, tears on her cheeks. She never let anyone see the truth – that she cared for her nephew. But no one was here now. "Don't anger him again. I don't care if your parents were freaks. Please, gain their magic. Then at least you'll be safe from him."  
_  
------------  
  
Kathryn gasped and shuddered awake. A trickle of sweat rolled down her face, mingling with tears. She sat up, terrified. She looked over at Lily's bed, curtains closed.  
  
'Oh, Lily, I can't let that happen. I swear, I'll not let him be beaten...' She promised.  
  
Kathryn hadn't had any clear prophetic dreams since her coma. It seemed that dreaming for so long had sapped at that power. But now, they were happening again.  
  
She got out her diary. Her mother had said that it was always a good idea to write down dreams before you forgot them, and that it had always helped her. But her mother had said her dreams were fragmental, and rarely clear – this had been all too clear.  
  
Sighing, she finished writing and locked her diary. She looked at her alarm clock, magicked by her mother to run without electricity. It read six o'clock. She knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep. In fact, she was suffering from a little insomnia. Comas could do that to you.  
  
She got up and entered the bathroom. She ran a shower, revelling in the hot bullets of water pummelling her skin. When she left the shower, she dressed, pulling on jeans and a long-sleeved crimson top. As an afterthought she added her robes, complete with wand in pocket.  
  
The Great Hall was empty, but she wasn't hungry yet. Instead, she began exploring. After all, she didn't know enough about the layout of Hogwarts yet.  
  
She headed towards the Owlery to start with. It was quiet and peaceful. She was startled to find that Horus wasn't there. She didn't remember sending him out on a delivery. Then again, maybe he just wasn't back from his night hunt yet.  
  
She soon found the kitchens (but didn't enter them due to lack of hunger) and the Library. That was an interesting room, but she didn't want to be in there yet. She was enjoying her exploration until she came onto a sickening discovery.  
  
"My God!" She yelled, running.  
  
A small boy, most likely a First-year, had been brutally attacked. Blood covered his face and caked his robes. He looked like he'd been for a little early morning exploration too.  
  
Instantly she checked his pulse and breathing. Both were present, but shaky.  
  
"What happened to you?" She wondered as she levitated him, heading straight for the Hospital Wing. "Why couldn't I have seen this? Why couldn't I have stopped it?"  
  
As she left, a snarling voice murmured, "So she has the weakness of compassion. So like a Gryffindor, and her ancestors."  
  
"Be careful, friend. Compassion is not always a weakness. It has been known to bring out strength in people otherwise dormant." Another voice advised. Kathryn shrieked as she entered the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
"What?" A young woman asked. She was pretty, but had a very matronly look about her.  
  
"I found him on the fifth floor. He's been viciously beaten. Pulse and breathing are present but shaky. He's lost so much blood." Kathryn gasped.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" The woman swore as she saw the child.  
  
Kathryn stared. She hadn't expected such an outburst from the woman.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"I'm Kathryn Orenda, but I don't know his. I mean, all the blood, and I don't know many of the First-years anyway..."  
  
"Kathryn, help me with him, will you? I trust the skill in Healing runs in the family."  
  
"I don't know. But I'll help. Poor kid."  
  
Together, Madam Pomfrey and Kathryn cleaned the boy's faces and attended his wounds. Eventually, once his nose had mended and the blood cleared, Kathryn recognised him.  
  
"He's one of the new Gryffindor First-years! Jenkins, or something. Oh, if I find out who did this..."  
  
"Kathryn, control your anger. Please, go an inform Professor Dumbledore of this attack. The prefects and Heads will need to be warned if any more such attacks occur."  
  
Kathryn nodded and left. However, she was muttering under breath, "I bet you anything it was those crazy Slytherins. Probably Malfoy, or Lestrange, or Bellatrix, even Narcissa. Or Snape, of course." Lily and James and Sirius had pointed each of these out to her, Sirius had been especially bitter.  
  
She got to the gargoyle she recognised as being the one to guard Dumbledore's office. She had had very graphic images from the novel, probably based on actual knowledge. She wondered what the password could be.  
  
"Um, sherbet lemon?" She tried.  
  
No movement.  
  
"Sugar quill? Cockroach cluster? Honeyduke's Chocolate?" She added at random. No movement.  
  
"For cryin' out loud!" She exclaimed stamping a foot. "Dairy Milk? Milky Way? Kit Kat?"  
  
The gargoyle sprang aside.  
  
"Kit Kat? Good grief." She muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
She entered, knocking on Dumbledore's office door.  
  
"Come in." A soft voice ordered.  
  
She obeyed. "Professor? Madam Pomfrey sent me. One of the Gryffindor First-years has been very badly beaten up. I found him this morning."  
  
Dumbledore stared at her. "There's blood on your hands and face." He observed.  
  
"What?" She frowned, looking down. "Oh, I was helping Madam Pomfrey stabilise him. And I forgot to wash my hands. I was in a rush... Wait. My face?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. He handed her a mirror.  
  
"Cr – crikey." She swiftly changed her choice of words. "Scourgify." She pointed at her face and then each hand. All traces of blood were gone. "Thanks, professor. Imagine if I'd gone into the Great Hall like that."  
  
"Do you have any idea of who attacked him?"  
  
"Nothing that can be proved." Kathryn replied carefully. "I have my suspicions. I'm not sure about who he was. Jenkins, or something?"  
  
"Gareth Jackson?"  
  
"Yes, that's it. Is he Muggle-born?"  
  
"Yes, why...?"  
  
"Slytherins. Most likely, Sixth or Seventh-years. The ones who have such a crazily strong belief in purity of blood. I'd say we're looking at Malfoy, Lestrange, the Black sisters and Snape. Most likely."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know what they're going to do. They could already be doing it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the future. Can I tell you?"  
  
"I guess not. But I will keep an eye on those students."  
  
"Not Andromeda Black."  
  
"She graduated three years ago."  
  
"She did? Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She, like Sirius, is one of the few human members of the Black household left."  
  
"That's no way to speak of others."  
  
"What, does the truth bite?" Kathryn wanted to know. "Believe me, I know how bad a portrait of Sirius' mum can be, I've no inclination to meet her in person."  
  
"Kathryn, keep your suspicions to yourself, or at least to those you believe you can trust. And keep an eye out for those students. I do not want anything of this sort happening again." Dumbledore was serious. Then he brightened. "On a lighter note, congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor. I noticed you have become friends with both Enchanted and the Marauders."  
  
"The teachers know of the girls' nickname too?" Kathryn grinned. "I'm not just friends with the girls. I am a member of Enchanted. And now there's an equal footing." Her grin was wicked.  
  
"What of your magic, did you care to ask me?"  
  
"Yeah, that was another thing. I had a prophetic dream."  
  
"What of?"  
  
"Harry Potter." She had told Dumbledore a lot, including Harry's life and parents. "He was only seven, eight years old. Vernon Dursley was beating him. Said something about him ruining Dudley's birthday. It was probably some burst of magic he had no way of controlling! And the bastard was beating him! Oh, sorry professor." She looked sheepish.  
  
"I'm a little hard of hearing, Kathryn, please speak up." Dumbledore informed her, eyes twinkling.  
  
"He knocked the poor kid unconscious and then told his wife he fell down the stairs, again. Petunia looked like she knew what had happened, but too afraid to say anything. And it was obvious that Harry had been beaten before. And now finding that kid in the corridor... I hate this!" Kathryn burst out. "What is the use of having prophetic dreams if I can't help anyone?"  
  
Then it struck her. "But maybe I can." She remembered a spell used in a fiction book called Lady Knight by Tamora Pierce. Of course, it wasn't written yet, but the author's books had been among her favourites. (A/N: They're really good, but that's the last book of a third quartet! Read the first one Alanna: The First Adventure in The Song of the Lioness quartet! Lady Knight isn't until later! Anyway, on with this story...) One of the characters had placed a spell on another, causing every beating he dished out to others to be rebounded back on him.  
  
"Kathryn?"  
  
"Professor. I'm fine. But I will not allow Harry to be abused. I don't care, I will protect him from that at least, or he will not cope with what his future lays in store for him."  
  
"Very well. Now I suggest you go down to breakfast, your friends will worry."  
  
"Thanks, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"I'm glad I was able to help. If you experience any more developments in your magical powers, or prophetic dreams, don't hesitate to ask. At any time."  
  
"I won't."  
  
She ducked out of Dumbledore's office, feeling lighter-hearted than she had when entering.  
  
Now, to find a spell to stop Vernon Dursley from becoming an abusive monster. Oh, but first, breakfast.

###

A/N: Like it? Please tell me!!! I accept anonymous reviews. At least I hope I do. SO, read, review, suggest, flame, I don't care! I've only had three so far!  
  
I really don't mind flames. I don't take them seriously, so I think they're hilarious. Especially if I don't even know the person. So feel welcome to flame. Coz I could do with a laugh!  
  
I post these weekly, every Friday evening. Also, I'm British, so don't complain about spelling, it's all correct in my country! I didn't realise how many differences there were until I started reading FanFiction. Anyway, enough about my crazy obsession with correct spelling and grammar!  
  
Review me!  
  
Lol (by which I mean lots of love),  
  
Tanydwr 


	6. Chapter 6: Lessons

Hello again! Just me, Tanydwr. Thanks to Lobo Diablo for reviewing (again) and to iluvnoodles, and AlanP for his e-mail. It's only sort of self-insertion, I don't always come out with so many quips as Kathryn, and I'm nowhere near as strong and skilled. And may I repeat, she is NOT A MARY-SUE! Just exactly what is the definition of a Mary-Sue anyway? And if I get any more reviews/questions etc. I will answer at the end, okay?  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 6 – Lessons  
  
Kathryn scanned her timetable. Not good.  
  
It read thus:  
  
Monday  
  
9 o'clock, Transfiguration  
  
10 o'clock, Free period  
  
11 o'clock, Auror Studies  
  
12 o'clock, Lunch  
  
2 o'clock, Double Potions  
  
Tuesday  
  
9 o'clock, Free period  
  
10 o'clock, Charms  
  
11 o'clock, D.A.D.A.  
  
12 o'clock, Lunch  
  
2 o'clock, Free period  
  
3 o'clock, Free period  
  
Wednesday  
  
9 o'clock, Potions  
  
10 o'clock, Charms  
  
11 o'clock, Herbology  
  
12 o'clock, Lunch  
  
2 o'clock, Free period  
  
3 o'clock, Transfiguration  
  
Thursday  
  
9 o'clock, Transfiguration  
  
10 o'clock, Herbology  
  
11 o'clock, Charms  
  
12 o'clock, Lunch  
  
2 o'clock, Double Auror Studies  
  
Friday  
  
9 o'clock, Herbology  
  
10 o'clock, Charms  
  
11 o'clock, Free period  
  
12 o'clock, Lunch  
  
2 o'clock, Double D.A.D.A  
  
(A/N: Sorry if it's a bit mixed up, but I did my best! Also, they have two-hour lunchtimes.)  
  
"Well, at least we haven't got Potions today." Lily remarked cheerfully.  
  
"All those double lessons! How are we supposed to study with only three lessons a week?"  
  
"That's what free periods are for. Well, that and sneaking down to the kitchens." James grinned.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "They are meant for studying and learning. Also as extra time in which to do your homework."  
  
"Well, at least we haven't got Potions today." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Didn't I just say that?" Lily frowned. Kathryn giggled.  
  
"Professor Swindale isn't too bad. I mean, he's a former Ravenclaw and mean to everyone." Sirius answered her.  
  
"Well at least he's fair. Hard lessons?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So long as he isn't biased to Slytherin, I don't mind. How's Herbology? And Charms?"  
  
"Professors Sprout and Flitwick. They're great."  
  
"I know. They'll still be teaching later. I can get on with them."  
  
"Really? Cool."  
  
"What about Auror Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts? Who teaches those?"  
  
"Well, D.A.D.A. is taught by Professor Johnson and his assistant Miss Kestrel. They're really nice, but both young, he's about twenty-five, she's more like twenty, twenty-one. In fact, she was Head Girl a couple of years ago. We all reckon they're going out." Alura giggled.  
  
"And Auror Studies is taught by Professor Longworth. We haven't met that one yet." James explained.  
  
"Well, I bet you anything we have homework today." Kathryn groaned.  
  
"How much?" Sirius asked.  
  
"A galleon. I tell you, we'll have homework." She sighed.  
  
"You're on."  
  
"Wha– oh, Sirius, you are an idiot."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Are."  
  
The bickering continued as they walked towards their first lesson – Herbology.  
  
James grinned. "They sound like us on a good day." He informed Lily.  
  
"For once, Potter, I agree with you."  
  
James observed the way the two friends' voice were heightening and seemed to gain a musical hint to the argument.  
  
"You know, I'd never've thought it, but I reckon the two of them might actually be singers."  
  
Lily grinned. "Like you're not, Potter. I've heard you sing before. To be honest it wasn't too bad."  
  
"Neither was yours, Evans, 'cause you were singing in the shower last night. I could hear you!"  
  
Lily blushed. "It would mean that all us girls are musical." She mused.  
  
"As are us boys. Even Peter has a good voice." James shrugged. Then he grinned. "Why not suggest to Dumbledore that students get to provide the musical entertainment for the Christmas ball?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It could be like a competition. Of course, everyone would have to go through a pre-screening to check that they were any good. You could have a mixture of bands, duets, soloists, quartets and the rest. It'd be great."  
  
Lily grinned. "You know, Potter, that must be the first good idea you've come up with. I'll have to suggest it at the Prefects' meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Are we actually having a rational conversation without yelling and insults, Evans?" James suddenly looked shocked.  
  
Lily grinned. "Why, Potter, I believe we are. It seems our bickering friends have provided us a subject to speak about."  
  
James observed the two others up ahead (now talking and laughing) with a critical eye. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd swear those two were flirting."  
  
Lily looked at the pair. "It's very carefully guarded. Maybe we should get them together."  
  
James grinned. "Might be an idea. But I'd wait a little while. After all, this might just be their way of getting to know each other better, the way they used to, before Kathryn's... incident."  
  
"I can't believe Voldemort cursed a child." Lily whispered, her voice shocked.  
  
"Me neither. She must be extremely powerful, to afford such interest."  
  
It was at that moment that Professor Sprout, a plump woman who looked about thirty, interrupted, speaking to them.  
  
"Sixth-year class?" She verified.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, come with me, Greenhouse Four today."  
  
A whisper came from the class, Greenhouse Four contained the most dangerous plants, reserved especially for the NEWT classes. And because these were NEWT classes, all four houses were together, though there may be more than one class for each subject – it just depended on the person's timetable.  
  
"Today we are going to learn about the plant known as I'kefrin's Kollor. It is a very rare plant, and will only grow in the centre of the Sahara Desert, on the magical mountain known as I'kefrin's Mount. I'kefrin, for those of you who do not know, was an African wizard in the second century C.F. He bred the first of these plants, and they turned out to be an exceptional healer for almost any disease. The mountain, however, is guarded jealously by unknown creatures. However, I managed to Apparate past these creatures and breed a crop of these plants. Luckily, they don't actually need the Sahara Desert conditions, they just cannot go anywhere else unless taken by a witch or wizard." Professor Sprout explained.  
  
(A/N: They use the same years, but, they time it from the slaying of the last Orvanil, a species that preyed specifically on wizards and witches for their magic. The wizard Neven slew the last tribe of them, so B.N. means Before Neven, corresponding to B.C. and C.F. means Complete Freedom, corresponding to A.D. But don't worry, the years are the same as ours!!! I just want some fun! Notice how years almost never seem to be mentioned in the books? I can't find any. Hence, making their years up.)  
  
"Wow. Impressive." Kathryn whispered to Lily, who nodded.  
  
"These healing properties are exceptionally powerful. However, the potion that uses this is difficult to brew, but you may well make it once these plants have grown better. Anyway, today we are going to be caring for them. As to homework, I would like an essay on the uses of I'kefrin's Kollor, for there are others I haven't named. One scroll of parchment, handed in next lesson." Professor Sprout informed them, and went on to show them how to prune the plants in the correct way.  
  
The plants themselves were rather unremarkable. The bright red foliage of the plants was the only thing that suggested even vague magicalness. Otherwise, they looked like very long, stringy grass.  
  
"You owe me a galleon, Sirius." Kathryn grinned.  
  
Grumbling, he handed one over.  
  
Their next lesson was Charms.  
  
"Good morning class." Professor Flitwick told them in his rather high- pitched voice. "Before I do anything else, I would like to congratulate Mr. Lupin on producing an effective Patronus yesterday on the train."  
  
Remus, who had taken Charms and had the same class as the others, blushed.  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"You're welcome. Today, we shall be looking at the Bubblehead Charm. This is very useful if you need to last in water for any length of time."  
  
He proceeded to show them exactly what to do, and before the class was over, everyone had had a successful attempt at the charm, Kathryn, Lily, James and Sirius managing to do it successfully each time after a few attempts. Each was awarded five points for Gryffindor.  
  
"Free period now. Yes!" James celebrated as they left the Charms classroom.  
  
"What're you doing now?" Lily asked Kathryn.  
  
"Herbology essay, I s'pose. Library?"  
  
"Come on. See you two later." Lily grinned, correctly guessing that neither boy would want to study in their first free period.  
  
"There's a good selection on I'kefrin's Kollor." Lily recalled. "We just need to find 'em."  
  
Kathryn laughed. "Let's go, girl!"  
  
* * *  
  
"The Imperius Curse can be thrown off, you just need a strong will to do it..." Sirius was informing Kathryn as she entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. And then stopped.  
  
"Christ Almighty!" Kathryn gasped.  
  
"Oh, that is so wrong!" Sirius added.  
  
Professor Johnson and Miss Kestral were kissing, rather intensely, on his desk. As they swiftly broke apart, a blush rose on both teachers' cheeks.  
  
"Anna, and a former Head Girl too!" Sirius scolded, looking scandalised. "And Professor! You should not be doing that when you can mentally scar students!"  
  
"I don't think anything *can* mentally scar you anymore, Sirius. You scarred yourself enough times." Kathryn grinned, then looked at the teachers. "Um, you probably ought to wash your face, Professor. And touch up your lipstick, Miss."  
  
Both swiftly entered the office nearby as the rest of the class filed in – Kathryn and Sirius were a little early.  
  
"Where's the professor and Miss Kestrel?" Lily asked as she slid into the seat next to Kathryn – the two girls had easily become best friends.  
  
"They had an emergency cleansing situation." Kathryn replied.  
  
James, who was sat next to Sirius on the next desk over, grinned. "You don't mean...?"  
  
"Well, let's just say Professor Johnson obviously found a lot of Dark Magic behind Miss Kestrel's tonsils." Kathryn replied innocently.  
  
"Eeurgh! Gross!" Lily complained. (A/N: Exactly...)  
  
"I guess our assumption that they're going out was right." James laughed.  
  
The two teachers entered, looking very flushed still.  
  
"Right, today's lesson is on curses. What do you know of the Unforgivable Curses?" Professor Johnson launched right into the lesson. (A/N: Remember Moody taught them about them a little early!)  
  
Several members of the class's hands shot up.  
  
"Miss Evans?"  
  
"There's the Imperius Curse. It controls a person's behaviour."  
  
"Correct." Professor Johnson replied. "We believe that this curse is going to become very dangerous, for You-Know-Who appears to be using it on wizards and witches at particular times. If Professor Dumbledore approves, I may perform the curse on you until you can learn how to throw it off. For those of you intending to become Aurors it is especially important, and even for those who are not, you need to learn. Miss Orenda, did you have something to say?"  
  
"The curse can be fought by any strong wizard, Professor. It's more about will than anything else. And it's very important that we do learn to throw it off. Voldemort will use it on anyone in power who is weak enough to relent to his control."  
  
Professor Johnson blinked. "You know this how?"  
  
"How do you think?"  
  
Professor Johnson remembered her speech the previous night, of knowing of things in the future. He nodded. "Any other curses?"  
  
Frank Longbottom's hand was also up. "The Cruciatus Curse, Professor. It causes intense pain. It is often used for torture, and can traumatise the victims so much that it can cause insanity if performed for long enough. There is no known cure."  
  
Kathryn muttered something else.  
  
"Miss Orenda?" Professor Johnson asked again.  
  
"I just said they'd better start working on one now. Even if Voldemort doesn't do it, his followers will."  
  
"If you care to add any further comments, please just put up your hand, Miss Orenda."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lily's hand was up, Kathryn didn't bother.  
  
"The last is Avada Kedavra." Lily informed the teacher. "It kills instantly with a flash of green light. The person dies, unblemished. There's no way to deflect it."  
  
Kathryn's hand shot up.  
  
"Yes, Miss Orenda? What other words from the future have you got?" Johnson looked positively harassed.  
  
Kathryn grinned evilly. "Well, I believe there is one form protection from Avada Kedavra." Her face became sombre. "If someone loves you so much they die for you, it leaves such love on that person that it forms a barrier of protection. A barrier such as that will not only protect, it will reflect back onto the caster, most likely killing them."  
  
Everyone was silent, staring at her.  
  
"That is an interesting theory, Miss Orenda."  
  
Kathryn felt an inexplicable anger rise in her body and bubble forth from her lips. She stood. "It is not a theory! It is fact! A mother shall die protecting her child! That love will save the child from the Killing Curse, and it shall rebound upon it's caster, weakening him to a mere shadow until he rises again, thirteen years later!" She shrieked.  
  
"Kathryn." Sirius murmured warningly.  
  
Kathryn swayed on her feet, something was sucking at her energy. She clutched the desk. "No!" She whispered. "No! You can't have it!"  
  
Professor Johnson seemed to sense something was wrong. He cast a spell to show what was happening to her, known as a Seeing spell.  
  
"Videre!" He yelled.  
  
Instantly, a ghostly serpent green light showed itself as a cord, reaching into Kathryn's heart.  
  
The girl fell to her knees, dazed. "No. No, no, no. You failed. Y-you cannot h-have it. You cannot."  
  
"Something's trying to leech away her magic." Sirius revealed, panicked.  
  
But while everyone looked worried, Miss Kestrel seemed calm. She walked up to Kathryn and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kathryn, use his magic against him. You know how he underestimates others. Use the magic he so desperately wants against him." She advised.  
  
Kathryn heard this. But it was sudden when her head snapped back and crimson light bathed them.  
  
"Causing pain,  
  
You seek to gain,  
  
Magic not yours,  
  
With no true cause.  
  
Taste the power,  
  
Of this hour,  
  
You failed before,  
  
Fail once more!" Kathryn barked, a highly unusual incantation.  
  
Instantly, the ghostly green light was swamped with crimson, flooding it. The green cord broke away, writhing as though in pain. The crimson magic raced after it, furiously. Kathryn leaped to the window. A blood-curdling sound somewhere between a scream and an intensely high musical note escaped her lips. Then it stopped.  
  
She turned to the class. Professor Johnson looked scared, Miss Kestrel proud, most of them terrified. But her friends, and Frank and Alice who had met her, merely looked concerned and amazed.  
  
"Guys?" She murmured before she fell to the floor in a faint.  
  
* * *  
  
End of Chapter 6!!!  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Review! Except, don't yet, because I'm doing another posting! Remember, every Friday night!  
  
Just a few notes:  
  
Lobo Diablo: How many times do I have to tell you? Kathryn IS NOT A MARY- SUE! I do believe I told at the beginning of this chapter also. So maybe you should listen? Also, I will post some extra chapters up. I'll post however many I get written over half term. However, since I still have homework and coursework to do, not to mention starting my revising, that might not be a lot. Also, what's with the word 'like' thrown in your review every sentence? You're not, *like*, American, are you? Well, I do know you are insane so... (No offence meant to any Americans reading this. Please continue to do so.)  
  
AlanP: No, Kathryn has not seen the 'Slayers' anime. Neither have I. What is it? What is an 'anime' anyway? I'm guessing animation. Since I'm completely British (well, I might have a couple of European ancestors somewhere along the line...) I don't understand all American terms like that. I do understand most though. I especially like 'sucker'. We don't really have a term like that. Who is Lina Inverses?  
  
iluvnoodles: Love your name. Really do. Glad you like the relationship between Kat and Sirius. Review again, and I might tell you their future... (Like you can't guess, right?)  
  
Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Just trot along onto Chapter 7...  
  
Find out why Voldemort wants Kathryn's powers. And why he also wants those of her three closest friends (she makes 'em fast, doesn't she?).  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	7. Chapter 7: The Elemental Guardians

Hope you liked the previous chapter, and this one! On to the story, straight away!  
  
Chapter 7 – The Elemental Guardians  
  
"Kathryn?" A voice murmured.  
  
"Go 'way, Mum, it's not school today." Kathryn muttered, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Kathryn?"  
  
"'M sleeping!" Kathryn responded.  
  
"Kathryn Orenda, get your lazy ass out of bed!" Another voice ordered.  
  
She flung the sheets from her body and stood, a ball of flames dancing in one hand.  
  
"Bloody hell, that's impressive." Sirius whistled.  
  
Kathryn stared at her hand.  
  
"Mr. Black, please watch your language." Professor Dumbledore reproved.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Professor."  
  
Kathryn's eyes were wide with shock. "W-what happened?"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I was telling the professor that Avada Kedavra could be repelled by a protection of love and rebound on the caster. He said something about it being a theory, and then I was furious, like I lost control. I don't remember anything else."  
  
"Well, it appears Voldemort tried to leech your magic from you. You used the other magic you have to stop him, with a spell. You then fainted." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Oh." She looked at her hand and then balled it into a fist. The fire disappeared. "This is scaring me."  
  
"It may well do. You have extremely strong magic, and magic that is especially rare. But you are not the only one."  
  
"I just show it more because I've been in a coma, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I have that famous ancestor, Mystique, right?"  
  
"Yes. There are others with similar powers though. And these powers will mean a lot. Voldemort will want all of you dead."  
  
"Well there's a surprise." Kathryn muttered. "Now he's learnt he can't get me to give it to him, or steal it, he'll just want me, and the others, dead."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who are the others?"  
  
"You can't guess?"  
  
Kathryn looked into those very blue eyes and nodded. "James, Lily and Sirius."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"What, you mean we've got this magic too?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Each of you has a different way."  
  
Kathryn suddenly realised that by her bed sat James and Lily. She also noticed she felt weak, and sat back on it.  
  
"Oh? How?" James wanted to know.  
  
"Kathryn has it by being the predicted descendant of pure and magic name and her mother's prophetic magic. James, yours is part of your family line, descending from the oldest son to oldest son. You are the Heirs of Gryffindor, and you all hold the potential for this magic. It is part of the great good your family do, once you reach a certain age, of course, and awakened by meeting the others of this magic. Sirius, yours is also part of your family line, but it is different. It is blessed on the child who takes his original ancestor's ideals and truly is part of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. You show the true heart of your family. Lily, you are the Muggle-born, pure and simple. Born of non-magical parents, the girl completing the four with powerful heart and mind."  
  
"What does this mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"You four are the Elemental Guardians. The Heart," he pointed to Lily, "the Soul," he pointed to Kathryn, "the Mind," he pointed to James, "and the Life." He pointed to Sirius. "You make up the four parts that bind a human together, and while one of you live, you all live. In fact, you cannot truly die until you all die."  
  
"What?" Kathryn murmured.  
  
"It is true. But the knowledge to bring back the others to true, breathing life is unknown. There are scripts, for the Elemental Guardians have come together before, but these are hidden away in Ancient Worlds and places, not found by wizard."  
  
Kathryn frowned. 'What does this mean?' She wanted to know.  
  
"What time is it?" Kathryn asked instead.  
  
"Six o'clock."  
  
"I was out for nearly four hours?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No wonder I'm hungry. God, I hate hospitals." Kathryn sighed. She looked round. She saw a boy in the opposite bed. "Oh, how is he?" She asked as Madam Pomfrey approached.  
  
"He's fine. Hopefully he'll be able to attend lessons tomorrow."  
  
"That's good." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Two visits in one day is not what I expected."  
  
"I'm fine. Got any chocolate?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yes." Madam Pomfrey handed her a massive slab.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Thank you." And began to eat.  
  
Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
Kathryn glared at him accusingly. "What? It's a well known fact that chocolate cures everything, except obesity, an allergy to chocolate and illnesses where you'll throw up if you eat." She paused as if considering her words. "And over-eating." She added finally.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked pleased. "Finally someone else realises the medicinal properties of chocolate!"  
  
Kathryn stared at her. "Really? I just say it because I'm an addict."  
  
"Well, make sure you eat it in moderation." Madam Pomfrey advised.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "I'm one of the lucky ones. I'm very active and I've got a really fast metabolism. I can eat anything I want!"  
  
"What's metabolism?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Science, Sirius, Biology. It's the process of digesting your food and grabbing all the nutrients you need from it. The faster it is, the quicker you burn off fat and such. I'm so lucky to have a fast one. I didn't in my coma!" (A/N: Yeah, I don't have a fast metabolism either...)  
  
"Biology? Science?" Sirius was confused.  
  
"I keep forgetting you're wizard-born. Biology is the study of life, how it functions and suchlike. I got top marks in it in my coma, never mind that the biology I know is like eighteen, nineteen years more advanced than what they teach in schools now. Muggle schools, I mean."  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled. "I suppose that includes the study of human anatomy?"  
  
"Yep. I'll never find out my GCSE results!" Kathryn looked appalled. "I did all those exams and I'll never know what I got!"  
  
"As and A-stars, I'm sure." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"How can you get an Acceptable star?" James asked.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "They use letters of the alphabet to grade you. And A-star is top mark, like an O to us. A C is a pass, equal to an A to you. And D to G vary in marks compared to your P to D. And U, unclassified, probably corresponds to T." Kathryn smiled.  
  
Sirius shuddered. "You think way too much."  
  
"It's just as well you're the Life part of this group then, and not the Mind, isn't it?" James teased.  
  
"Yeah, what've the elements got to do with us?" Kathryn wanted to know.  
  
Dumbledore looked up in a gesture that was suspiciously like rolling his eyes. "Each of you has power over an element. The Soul pertains to fire, the Heart to air, the Mind to water and the Life to earth."  
  
"What about the fifth element?" Kathryn quipped.  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah that film hasn't come out yet." She murmured. "Though I did hear that in ancient mythology the fifth element was spirit."  
  
"That is what binds you all together."  
  
"Well, I know that this is all fascinating, but can I leave, y'know, I hate just staying in bed."  
  
"You should stay the night here, Miss Orenda, just to be safe." Madam Pomfrey ordered.  
  
Kathryn sighed. "Fine! At least I did my Herbology essay earlier. Was there any work from Defence Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Nah. After you collapsed, Professor Johnson started lecturing us on the spell he used to reveal the cord leeching away your magic. You just need to learn that." Lily informed her.  
  
"Great. Uh, what happened to my wand?"  
  
Sirius handed it to her.  
  
"Ahh, thanks, Sirius." Kathryn grinned, mockingly sweet.  
  
Lily giggled. "You are such a flirt."  
  
"I am not a flirt!" Kathryn protested.  
  
"Are."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Uh, Lily? She wasn't flirting with me." Sirius told her.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius, but you wouldn't recognise flirting that doesn't involve falling at your feet or into your arms if it danced in front of you naked wearing a pink bobble hat." Lily responded.  
  
"I was not flirting. I was just teasing him. Besides, it's not like you never flirt with anyone!" Kathryn cried. "And you stare at James for the brief moments he isn't staring at you!"  
  
Now both James and Lily complained. All of them seemed to have forgotten Professor Dumbledore's presence.  
  
"Thank Merlin I'm not your age anymore." Dumbledore smiled. "I'd forgotten how tangled love lives and teasing can get."  
  
All four blushed.  
  
"Uh, sorry, professor. It's just, uh, we, er..."  
  
"Got side-tracked. We always do."  
  
"Can't help it. Slaves to hormones and all."  
  
"And *some* people think merely looking in someone's direction means you're in love!"  
  
"Do you know where the Room of Requirement is?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes." Lily, Sirius and James responded in unison. Kathryn shook her head.  
  
"Well, if you all go there on, say, Monday night at eight o'clock, we shall look at your powers and the ways to use them then. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, professor." They replied in agreement.  
  
Dumbledore left.  
  
"Y'know, you guys don't have to stay." Kathryn informed them as her three friends gathered round the bed.  
  
"Want to. Anyway, the others'll probably come soon. And then Madam Pomfrey will kick us out."  
  
Kathryn laughed. "Ah, but I've got the goods on her."  
  
"Oh, do tell." James grinned, it was always helpful to know something about the new School Nurse. The boys were in there more often than the rest of the school put together.  
  
"Ah, I don't know if I can do that."  
  
"Aww, go on."  
  
And laughing, the group continued talking into the evening, having fun.  
  
* * *  
  
The Room of Requirement:  
  
It was Monday night, and the four students were getting restless as Dumbledore grew later, minute by minute.  
  
"Well, we can always try looking at our powers without him." James decided.  
  
"May as well. Me, obviously, fire, prophecy, though that might turn out to be clairvoyance..."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Clairvoyance shows the past, present and future, not just the future." Kathryn explained. "And, of course, saying spells, but most likely that'll work for all of us. I don't know about anything else. You guys?"  
  
"Only what Dumbledore told us. We haven't really experienced anything too strange."  
  
"Nothing?" Kathryn frowned.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not when you... you-know-what?"  
  
Sirius and James both frowned.  
  
"Well, we did learn to do it abnormally quickly. In fact, we learned to do it way before Fifth-year, we just didn't show it so as not to upset Peter, or scare him and Remus." James mused.  
  
"Lily?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I seem to be able to do some scary things, but I just assumed that was my magic being really powerful."  
  
"Okay, James, we'll try you. You've got water, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, try turning this into ice." Kathryn poured a glass of water.  
  
James raised a brow. "You sure?"  
  
"Just try it."  
  
Concentrating, James placed his fingers to the glass. He imagined the water hardening, freezing, becoming cold and breakable. Then he opened his eyes. A blue light flowed from his fingers and the water had become ice.  
  
The others cheered.  
  
"Wow, I... Wow." Was all James could say.  
  
"Lily, try creating a wind, to blow this over." Kathryn set up a tower of small building blocks.  
  
Lily bit her lip. Emerald light pooled at her hands and flashed in the emerald of her eyes. She saw a wind, blowing the tower over, but then ceasing, blowing only the tower. And was amazed when the air shifted, doing exactly what she asked.  
  
"I don't believe it." She smiled.  
  
"Sirius?" Kathryn grinned.  
  
Already Sirius had his hands on a small stone statue, a white light bathing it. A second later, the statue of a dog sprang to life as though it were flesh and blood.  
  
"Cool." Sirius grinned.  
  
Kathryn shuddered as they looked at her expectantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mon, we've all tried our powers. Your turn to try yours."  
  
"I don't want it to get out of control. Fire is the hardest element to control."  
  
"Then make sure it doesn't."  
  
"Fine." Kathryn snapped.  
  
She sat cross-legged on the floor, closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly. In for a count of four, held for a count of four, out for a count of four. As she did so, crimson light bathed her hands and she brought them up slowly. Between them, a fireball slowly formed, twisting and turning, shaping itself to become a symbol. The pentacle on her collarbone.  
  
Kathryn's eyes widened in shock and she slammed her hands together, killing the fire. She touched her fingers to the scar, shown by the boat-neckline of her top.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked.  
  
"I-I don't know." Kathryn whispered into silence.  
  
"Kathryn, y-you're scaring me." Lily told her, eyes wide.  
  
Kathryn was breathing slowly, trying to stop her temper from flaring up. "Why?"  
  
"Y-you're so angry. You don't understand what this means, and you want to know." Lily replied.  
  
"Wha– Oh!" Kathryn's eyes became very round. "Lily, one of your powers is empathy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sensing others' emotions and feelings. It means you can also influence them. You can cause them to feel anger, or blindness, or confusion." Kathryn explained.  
  
"Oh." Lily frowned. "Wow."  
  
"Just be careful, you'll need to learn to control it."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
James stared at a vase. "Where is Dumbledore? We need help and he's not providing any and..."  
  
The vase suddenly shattered.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"I think you caused it to explode." Sirius frowned.  
  
"This is so 'Charmed'." Kathryn grinned.  
  
They stared at her again.  
  
She sighed. "TV programme, three sister witches, their magic is more like this than the usual. One of them had the power to freeze time and explode things."  
  
"Okay, whatever." James shrugged.  
  
"But the explosion may be the same kind of thing. Speeding up particles to the point they explode. Maybe you can also freeze them to the point you freeze time."  
  
James shrugged again.  
  
"Try it." Kathryn flung a vase at him.  
  
Instinctively he flung a hand out. The vase stopped dead in its path.  
  
"See, I told you." Kathryn grinned. "Manipulating particles is the best term for it."  
  
"I don't know about your gift of prophecy, or clairvoyance, Kat. That could just be the gift from your mother's family." Sirius mused.  
  
The girl shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. Anyway, maybe you have telekinesis." She grinned wickedly. "But then there are lots of powers to choose from."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Invisibility, without a cloak. Glamour. Healing. Teleporting, which is like Apparating, but it wouldn't have the possibility of being splinched or kept an eye on by the Ministry. Intangibility, the ability to change the density of one's own body. Levitation. Transfiguration without a wand. Shape-shifting. Psycometry, learning the history of an object or person by touching them. Manipulation of the weather. Shooting electricity bolts. The list goes on and on."  
  
"How many do we have?"  
  
"No idea, but you can guarantee the ones we do have will be linked somehow. Like Empathy and Telepathy. Or Invisibility and Glamour." Kathryn shrugged.  
  
"You have a very keen grasp of magic, Miss Orenda." James told her in a very good imitation of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"The Internet is a great source of info." She grinned.  
  
"My magic!" Sirius complained. "What's my magic?"  
  
"Why don't you try and figure it out yourself, likkle Sirius?" Kathryn mocked.  
  
"Ah, Mystique, never short of a teasing word." James grinned.  
  
"Or sarcastic one." Lily added.  
  
"Lily and James, never short of an argument, trying to cover up the fact they fancy each other like hell." Kathryn retorted.  
  
"Teenagers, never keeping their noses out of other people's love lives." James shot back.  
  
"Hypocrite!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I know you and Lily are planning to set Sirius and I up. Mind you," she pursed her lips thoughtfully as Sirius giggled, "if it helps *you* two get together I suppose it's worth the pain."  
  
"Hey!" Sirius protested. "It wouldn't hurt *that* much to go out with me!"  
  
"Really?" Kathryn smirked.  
  
At that moment a dagger sprung from nowhere. Sirius flung a hand out, instinctively averting it.  
  
Kathryn, who had been thrown to the floor by the same movement, looked up. "Well, well, well, I guess Sirius has telekinesis."  
  
"It'd be cool if we had telepathy." Lily grinned, sitting down.  
  
"Who says we don't? Maybe we can't read each other's minds, but we might be able to communicate with our thoughts." James suggested.  
  
"Okay. Let me try." Lily grinned.  
  
James is an idiot. She thought.  
  
"Hey!" James protested as Sirius and Kathryn dissolved into giggles.  
  
"Okay, so Lily can. What about the rest of us?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily fancies James. She decided in her mind.  
  
"That is not funny!" Lily screeched while James and Sirius laughed.  
  
Kathryn is pure wickedness. Sirius thought, even in thinking it he sounded amusingly malicious.  
  
Kathryn batted her eyelashes. "So true."  
  
Sirius fancies Kathryn. James thought, an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Not funny, Prongs." Sirius responded.  
  
"So we can communicate with each other using our thoughts. Cool." James grinned.  
  
Can we just do it to specific people though? Lily asked Kathryn.  
  
Neither boy made any motion of hearing. I guess so.  
  
"And it seems we can also speak to specific people. Kat and I just worked that out."  
  
"Oh, good." James grinned. "This is going to make lessons so much fun."  
  
Kathryn, meanwhile, had approached the bookcase of books. "What time is it, guys?"  
  
"Half eight. You'd think Dumbledore would have arrived by now." James frowned.  
  
Kathryn frowned. "What's to say he hasn't? I bet you anything he's watching, invisible."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"He did – rather, will do it, to Harry, when he finds the Mirror of Erised." Kathryn explained. "What was the spell Professor Johnson used, again?"  
  
"The Seeing spell. You need to learn it, Kat." James informed her.  
  
She stuck out her tongue. "I know. What was the incantation?"  
  
"Videre."  
  
"Right. On three, everyone." Kathryn grinned as they all took out their wands. "One, two, three..."  
  
"Videre!" Four voices yelled in unison.  
  
There was a flash of light and Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take. You were better than I expected."  
  
"That's because I read the books, like, sixty times." Kathryn grinned. "I've got whole chunks still memorised."  
  
"That *is* sad." James commented.  
  
"Hey! It was obviously my subconscious telling me I needed to read them!" Kathryn protested.  
  
"Anyway, it appears you have begun to find your powers. Kathryn is correct in saying that you will all be able to use spells such as the one she recited to defend yourselves, but normal magic is always important. You may well gain other powers as you get older, and some of you currently have powers you do not know of. You've just got to learn how to control them." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Great." James murmured.  
  
"As it is, some will not be controlled. Kathryn's dreams, for instance, they will not show you the future you necessarily want to see. Most likely it will be of us, but they will not always show you the future you want to see, or need to see. And your belief that it will become clairvoyance is most likely true. It may even develop further, until you get visions while awake, but dreams will be most accurate."  
  
"So do I have any other powers?"  
  
"Probably, you just need to find them."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Do not get disheartened, Kathryn. After all, you helped your friends discover some of their own. And your manipulation of fire is impressive. You are learning to control it easily."  
  
She shrugged. "It seems to be part of me. Like my very soul is fire."  
  
"It probably is. I want you all to regularly practise your powers, but do not display them to the entire school. It is also unlikely that particular powers will work on each other. For instance, James will not be able to freeze or blow you up, Lily will not be able to influence your emotions or actions."  
  
Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief. "You have no idea what a relief that is."  
  
Lily scowled. "Thank you, Kathryn."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"How about Sirius? Will he be able to fling us into a wall?" James asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Crap."  
  
"James! You hypocrite!" Kathryn accused.  
  
He shrugged. Dumbledore always pretended he didn't hear bad language.  
  
Kathryn sighed. "Uh, professor, can we go? Professor Swindale assigned us a four foot essay about the variety of Truth potions and their uses."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. If you want extra marks, don't forget the Hallar potion."  
  
"Hallar potion?"  
  
"Can be used as Truth potion and a Discovery potion. Very effective, as good as Veritaserum."  
  
"Cool." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Definitely." Kathryn agreed.  
  
"Be back here next week, we'll see if you have progressed any further, and this time you will not have to use a spell to find me." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he left.  
  
Kathryn sighed. "I hate potions." She decided. "But the sooner I get it done, the better. At least I did well in Transfiguration. And Auror Studies was great."  
  
"That's because you know martial arts. You're used to them. And that's the first unit of work. Purely learning martial arts." James groaned.  
  
"Have a bath and relax the muscles. Keep reasonably active until you go to bed, don't stay in one position, otherwise the muscles'll seize up. You'll be sore tomorrow, but as you get used to it, you'll get better." Kathryn advised, grinning.  
  
"I can't believe you chucked Professor Longworth over your shoulder." Lily giggled.  
  
"She got too sure of herself. Wasn't expecting me to do it. That's always the key." Kathryn explained as they headed to Gryffindor Tower. "Do whatever your opponent is least expecting, provided it won't kill you."  
  
James snorted. "Professor Longworth looked like she would for a minute there."  
  
"And then she looked very impressed. She's only what, twenty-five or something. Pure muscle."  
  
"She's new. Here for a reason. I bet you anything it's to keep an eye on some of the Slytherins." Kathryn decided. "They are prime Death Eater material. And notice how none of them are taking Auror Studies?"  
  
"You know summat we don't?" James looked at her.  
  
"Probably." Kathryn smirked.  
  
They arrived at the portrait ten minutes later. "Othello." James told the Fat Lady.  
  
"If you said so, dear." She murmured sleepily.  
  
As they entered, something very like a miniature bullet flung itself at Kathryn.  
  
"Christ Almighty..." She began, then looked down. "Leila? What's wrong?"  
  
"A-a-a boy." The girl sobbed. "H-h-he said I w-was stupid b-because I-I-I was a M-Muggle-lover. A-and then h-he called m-m-me a-a M-Mudblood."  
  
"Who was it?" Kathryn asked, her voice steely.  
  
"I-I don't know. He was big, tall. And black hair. Very greasy..."  
  
"Snape." James and Sirius decided together.  
  
"It doesn't surprise me." Kathryn sighed, massaging her. "Leila, honey, Snape's a prat, okay? An idiot, a dolt, a fool. He's not worth tears wasted on him. Don't worry about it. Please, don't. Anyway, have you met a young Mr. Gareth Jackson?"  
  
"Yes, he's in my classes."  
  
"Good, introduce me. I haven't met him properly yet."  
  
Smiling, Leila dragged her sister over to where several nervous-looking First-years were sat. They stopped talking as Leila and Kathryn, flanked by Sirius, James and Lily, approached.  
  
"Gary!" Leila grinned. "Gary, this is my sister, Kathryn."  
  
He looked pale.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Hey, Gary. We've met, you know."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I found you."  
  
"In the corridor?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Helped Madam Pomfrey wash all your wounds, an' all. How're you doing?"  
  
"Great! I'm really much better."  
  
"Good. Y'know, you lot, you don't have t'be nervous. I'm not gonna hurt ya or anything."  
  
"Everyone said the Marauders..." A First-year began.  
  
"James!" Lily shrieked. "See what you've done! You've turned the First- years into nervous wrecks!"  
  
Kathryn grinned at the terrified First-years. "Don't worry. Sit down, grab some popcorn, enjoy the show. This is so funny."  
  
She, Leila and Sirius promptly sat down, watching the argument between Lily and James unfold.  
  
"I'll have you know none of us have done anything to any of the First-years this year!"  
  
"But your reputation from other years precedes you! The present Second- years are so worried that they've warned this year's First-years!"  
  
"And so you've automatically assumed we'll do something this year? I can't believe you, Evans! Even when we haven't done anything wrong, you blame us!"  
  
"Ah, now it's getting good." Sirius grinned, having seen many such arguments over the years.  
  
"So I'm at fault, am I? I like that!" Lily shrieked. "You always prank and hex First-years! You don't seem to understand that they have feelings too!"  
  
"Well, funnily enough, Evans, I've grown up! I know what I've been doing is stupid! Yeah, pranks are funny, but people can get hurt! So don't ever lecture me on feelings! I've had enough of them!" James yelled, furiously.  
  
Lily, sensing what James felt, stopped. "James."  
  
"DON'T YOU 'JAMES' ME!" He yelled. "YOU NEVER STOP TO THINK BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING, DO YOU? YOU AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT. NOT SIRIUS', NOT REMUS', NOT PETER'S, *MINE*! I'M NOT THE STUPID JUVENILLE YOU KNEW LAST YEAR! I'M DIFFERENT, AND MERLIN HELP ANYONE WHO TRIES TO MAKE ME DO THE STUPID THINGS I USED TO!"  
  
James stormed upstairs, leaving a stunned Lily in his wake.  
  
"What just happened?" She asked.  
  
Sirius grinned. "James grew up."  
  
"How? Why?"  
  
"We were brewing a potion. It was supposed to be a transformation potion, but something went wrong. It was intended for a prank. Anyway, while James fetched some ingredient from the pantry, his mother walked into the kitchen and smelt it. When she got near, it blew up unexpectedly. She was in hospital for a couple of days. James hasn't wanted to do pranks since. He's realised how much they can hurt someone, and that wasn't even a completed prank." Sirius explained.  
  
"That's why she was in St. Mungo's." Kathryn murmured. "Poor James."  
  
Lily looked incredibly upset. "I ought to go and apologise."  
  
She did so. Knocking on the boys' dorm door, she murmured, "James?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Lily."  
  
"Go away. You'll just yell at me again."  
  
"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."  
  
"About what an idiot I was? You did. You said so, remember? After the DADA OWL?"  
  
"I was angry, I didn't mean..."  
  
"You did. And what's more, you were right. I was so confident nothing could go wrong, but my Mum ends up in hospital, all for a laugh. I suddenly realised you were right. I had to stop pranking people." James explained. Lily had entered by this point. "But Snape and his cronies are an exception. I'm sorry, but they do too much wrong to just leave them alone. I bet you anything they put that poor kid in the hospital wing."  
  
"I expect they did." Lily sighed.  
  
James looked sober. "I didn't mean to yell at you, Lily. Really, I didn't."  
  
"It's okay. I struck a nerve, I always do."  
  
"Friends?" James asked, holding out a hand.  
  
Lily smiled. "Finally. Yes, friends." She shook the hand, cementing their friendship.  
  
Both ignored the hot rush of fire that spilled from that touch.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha! I really suppose I should've kept up the bickering and rivalry longer, shouldn't I? Never mind. Besides, *they* aren't getting together for a while yet. Mega clue dropped!  
  
Next chapter: Snape's Curses. How Snape *really* found out about Moony, and the reason why Kathryn comes to hate him so much (important for later on in story).  
  
Oh yeah, and REVIEW! It isn't that hard, honestly.  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	8. Chapter 8: Snape's Curses

Hello! More chapters! And because I've managed to write something like three chapters, this week, I'm gonna post up to Chapter 12. But I'm not doing it for nothing. I demand reviews! Are you boycotting me or something? Some people have 100 reviews by the time they get to Chapter 8. I haven't even had 10. Enough feeling sorry for myself.  
  
Here's the new chapters (or not so new since this was written sometime in January, or even December).  
  
Lol, Tanydwr  
  
Chapter 8 – Snape's Curses  
  
Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief. At last, she had a completely guilt- free, free afternoon. Homework was completed, no other homework set, and she finally had complete control over her other power – shape-shifting.  
  
She stared into the crystalline blue waters of the lake, grateful for her gift of fire. She had learned how to fill her body with its warmth, the reason she could brave the open air in just jeans, blouse and robes. Not many people would on a clear, windy day of early November; it was cold.  
  
She sighed. Solitude was something she so rarely had these days. Not that she was complaining, but it was nice to have a few moments alone. She closed her eyes and leant back on a tree trunk.  
  
A twig broke nearby.  
  
"I can hear you, Sirius." Kathryn called without opening her eyes.  
  
"I don't think so." A greasy voice replied.  
  
In a second, Kathryn was stood, wand firmly in hand though not pointed – yet.  
  
"What do you want, Snivellus?" Kathryn demanded angrily.  
  
The two had become enemies even more swiftly than Snape and James. Kathryn hated him for what he was going to do to people she cared for, the way he treated people now, his bigoted views, and the fact that he was, well, him. In turn, he hated her because she was so powerful and talented, a Gryffindor, an Orenda (the two families had a historic feud), always suspicious of him (A/N: With reason!), and a friend of the Marauders. The enmity was extremely high and had caused a number of confrontations and pranks to be played over the first weeks of Sixth-year.  
  
"Who said I wanted anything other than fresh air?" Snape replied.  
  
"If you wanted fresh air, you could've gone to the other side of the lake. You came here for a reason. You never do anything unless it benefits you or your precious master Voldemort."  
  
"You *dare* say the Dark Lord's name?" Snape snarled.  
  
Kathryn raised a brow. "Where ya been, Snivelly? I say it every day."  
  
"You wish to bring his wrath upon you." He sneered.  
  
"If just saying his name brought his wrath upon you, I'd be dead already. He isn't that powerful. So, what'd you want? And before you say anything, no, I'm not going to give him my magic, no, I'm not going to join his side, and no, I'm not gonna hand over any of my friends to him."  
  
"You dare mock him?" Snape looked livid.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Kathryn shot back. "And I don't take kindly to his Death Eaters dogging my tracks. Or insulting my little sister, for that matter. I've already told you once that that isn't a good idea. I'm gonna tell you again. Don't hurt her, bully her, or put her in the Hospital Wing. Coz next time she isn't just telling me, she's telling my brothers. And they are very protective over their wittle sister." She put on a childish voice at the end.  
  
"I do not take orders from Mudblood scum!"  
  
"I'm not a Mudblood. Mudbloods, frankly, don't exist. They're just a warped idea from the twisted mind of those who think pureblood means pure heart and strong magic. You're all idiots."  
  
"Fools like you shall be crushed when he rises to supremacy! You will all be crushed!" Snape crowed.  
  
"And here I was, thinking you were the sane one who'd realise his mistakes in time! I guess that part of the future is wrong!" Kathryn yelled.  
  
Snape stopped, and stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Forget it. It doesn't matter. I'm leaving." She turned to go.  
  
"What did you mean?"  
  
"I mean that Moldyvort will not gain his dreams of world domination. And even funnier, he's half-blood too. True half-blood, not a Muggle-born half- blood. So read into that what you will. The man's a bloody hypocrite!"  
  
"Don't you dare insult him!"  
  
"Watch me! Voldemort is an idiot. He is foolish, hard-hearted and cruel. His lack of understanding of basic emotions like love will undo him! He constantly screws up and is a failure!" Kathryn yelled. "Do you want me to continue? I've got plenty left to say!" Disgusted, she turned away, not wanting to hear an answer.  
  
But Snape did answer, with only one thing. He raised his wand. "Crucio!" He yelled.  
  
Kathryn fell to her knees, blinded by pain. She bit her lip, determined not to scream, but couldn't stop herself. The pain seared her body, savage blows dealt to every inch. Her screams permeated the air, barbs in the crisp atmosphere.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius grinned. Lily and James were arguing again, they were too much into the habit of doing so, but at least it wasn't the bitter ones they were used to.  
  
He strolled out into the grounds, leaving them by the Entrance Hall.  
  
It was then he heard the screams. Screams he recognised. Screams that froze his soul.  
  
"Kathryn." He murmured.  
  
He ran out, aiming for the lake. Kathryn was on the other side, collapsed on the floor. A dark-haired male stood above her, wand out.  
  
Sirius had never felt the desire to get to her that quickly before. But he did now, and it unlocked another of his unknown powers. Teleporting.  
  
Instantly he was behind Snape.  
  
"Evancier!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Immediately, Snape's spell was deflected, and he stopped it. But by this point Kathryn had stopped screaming – she had fallen unconscious.  
  
Sirius ran forward, taking his friend in his arms. "What the Hell did you think you were doing?" Sirius yelled at Snape.  
  
"She insulted my master, the filthy little Orenda. She deserved it."  
  
"NO ONE DESERVES THE CRUCIATUS CURSE!" Sirius yelled back. "You attacked a fellow student..."  
  
"That fellow student is a disgrace to the name of wizard!"  
  
"NO, SNAPE! YOU ARE! IF YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY, TRY THE WHOMPING WILLOW TONIGHT, PRESS THE KNOT AND IT'LL FREEZE! THEN WE'LL SEE HOW BRAVE YOU REALLY ARE!" Sirius, blinded by anger, barely knew what he was saying. If he hadn't been, he'd never have told Snape how to get to Remus on a night like tonight – the full moon.  
  
Snape marched away, but not before placing a curse on Sirius.  
  
"Kiva benso!"  
  
It would prevent him from saying what happened to Kathryn, not matter how much he wanted to. It would also stop him from justifying his actions if he had dropped Snape into a trap. As he, accidentally, had.  
  
Sirius, not realising about the curse, picked up Kathryn carefully in his arms. Concentrating on the other side of the lake, he teleported there. Marvelling at the good timing of his new power, he ran into the Entrance Hall, where Lily and James were still arguing.  
  
"God, what happened?" Lily asked as soon as she saw Kathryn.  
  
Sirius, about answer, suddenly found his throat closing off. He began coughing and coughing. (A/N: Another thing a little adapted from Tamora Pierce! Great writer!)  
  
"Mobilicorpus." Lily incanted, raising Kathryn's body from Sirius' arms.  
  
"Padfoot, you okay?" James asked.  
  
"No. I-I can't say it." He wondered. "Say what?"  
  
Sirius, not wanting to bring on another coughing fit, gestured to Kathryn.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Come on. We need to see how she is. Anyway, we'll see Remus in the Hospital Wing."  
  
Sirius nodded, having forgotten exactly what he said to Snape in anger.  
  
* * *  
  
------------  
  
"What the...?" Snape shouted, his eyes wide in fear. "Merlin, no!"  
  
The werewolf advanced upon him, penetrating the weak shield Snape placed around him. It didn't take long for him to rip the boy to shreds, leaving nothing but a heap of bloody robes, bones and remnants on the floor.  
  
------------  
  
"NO!" Kathryn yelled.  
  
"What is it?" James asked, alarmed.  
  
Only he and Lily were there, Sirius was nowhere in sight.  
  
"James! He-He's gone! He's going to see Moony!" Kathryn shuddered, fear in her voice.  
  
James stared at her. "Who?"  
  
"Snape! I don't know, someone must've told him. Maybe-maybe this was what Snape kept saying about. Sirius. Sixteen, capable of murder. No, it can't be, there must be a reason!" Kathryn shrieked.  
  
James didn't wait for any more comments. "Sirius told Snape how to get to Moony? Crap! Lily, stay here!"  
  
James ran from the Hospital Wing.  
  
Kathryn meanwhile seemed to be troubled by flashing images, fragments from her dream.  
  
"No. No, Sirius, he can't – he *can't* have sent Snape there. What happened? Why am I here? Why can't I remember?" Kathryn wailed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey appeared. "Miss Orenda, please! Calm yourself!"  
  
"What in God's name happened?" Kathryn screamed at her.  
  
"We don't know. Your friends brought you in with severe trauma to your body and mind. We do know that it was magically applied and not physical. We aren't exactly sure what happened to you. We were hoping you could fill in the blanks."  
  
Kathryn frowned. All she could remember was sitting by the lake. She shook her head. "I don't remember anything other than sitting by the lake. My mind – it's blocked it off. It must have been too traumatic to remember."  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed soothingly. "Don't worry. It'll come back, eventually. Is there something else wrong?"  
  
Kathryn shook her head. Madam Pomfrey handed her a goblet of a steaming potion. Warily, Kathryn drank it, the liquid scalding her throat. As the matron left, Lily turned to her.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"In the third book. When Sirius... well, that's not important. Anyway, Snape said, several times, that Sirius and the others played a prank on him, that let him see, er, Moony."  
  
"Moony? Isn't that Remus' nickname?" Lily frowned. "Why... Oh. That. So he is a werewolf?"  
  
Kathryn stared. "You know?"  
  
"Of course. All these mysterious illnesses or ill family members that always happen around the full moon? Couldn't be anything else. But why would Sirius send Snape to see him?"  
  
"That's it, I don't know. But Snape always said it like it was a prank. And he always said James bottled out of it, which why he saved – will save, rather – his life. But Remus said it wasn't. James found out about it in time from another source and saved Snape, but he saw Moony. And Snape always said that Sirius was capable of murder at the age of sixteen." Kathryn scowled. "Like he ever *will* be capable of murder."  
  
"Am I missing something here?"  
  
"Yes. I can't believe that Sirius, and I know him well enough by now, would just say that to Snape. He wouldn't use Remus like that. There must be another reason, and until I can remember, Sirius is going to have this overshadowing his head for ages."  
  
* * *  
  
"Snape, you've got to get out of here now!" James yelled.  
  
"I knew it! You're doing something illegal, aren't you? Hiding illegal potions, or animals, or something!" Snape looked triumphant.  
  
"No! But you'll die if you don't get out of here now!" James screeched. He hated Snape, but he wasn't about to let Remus tear him to shreds, more for Remus' sake than Snape's.  
  
"Oh, very funny, Potter. I'm sure I'll be killed by a load of potions." Snape snarled sarcastically.  
  
At that moment a howl broke the air, by the door that was so close to Snape's side.  
  
"An animal. I knew it. Oh, I'll get you expelled for this." Snape grinned gleefully.  
  
His hand went to open the door. Acting on pure instinct, James flung out a hand. Snape's face froze in terror as he saw a fully-fledged werewolf. Moony's eyes were glinting dangerously, his tongue licking his lips.  
  
Swiftly, James unfroze Snape and the door. "Close it, damn you!" James shrieked, running up.  
  
Snape was frozen, less literally, in pure fear. James flung himself against the door, groaning as the werewolf on the other side unfroze and began to fight back. Snape scrambled away, down the tunnel.  
  
James was flung back as the werewolf's strength gave it the advantage. Swiftly, James became Prongs, the stag. Even now, he was not safe, for the werewolf fought at him, trying to get to the human whose scent lingered below. James was soon cut and bruised, but eventually got the rabid animal back into the room. He returned to human form, locked the door, and fled down the passage, bleeding profusely.  
  
Snape was halfway down the tunnel, frozen in fear once more, for the noise had gotten even more terrible.  
  
"Get out, you idiot!" James yelled. "Get out!" He and Snape finally made their way out of the tunnel, where a welcoming committee was waiting.  
  
A sorrowful-looking Sirius stood beside an unusually cold Professor Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey had ceased attending Kathryn as soon as she heard of what had happened.  
  
Sirius raced forward as James, decidedly weak, came near.  
  
"I'm sorry, mate." He murmured. "I can't even defend myself."  
  
James, unsure of what his friend meant, just nodded.  
  
Madam Pomfrey shrieked as she saw James' bedraggled and torn state. She instantly began fussing.  
  
"Poppy." Dumbledore raised a hand. "I need to speak with the boys in my office. Also, if she is fit, please send up Miss Orenda."  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, but muttered darkly about dangerous wounds and bleeding to death as she obeyed.  
  
Dumbledore kept his face calm as the boys followed him up the stairs. Snape shot a gloating look at Sirius and James, knowing that he could not get into trouble, for Sirius could never truly defend what he had done.  
  
* * *  
  
Kathryn arrived at Dumbledore's office with Lily's help. She was terrifyingly weak, but Kathryn had insisted she be there. The sight that met them was a sorry one.  
  
Sirius looked ashamed, for he had remembered what he had said, now. James looked an awful mess, and very tired. Snape looked gloating and triumphant, though this look wavered as she entered.  
  
Dumbledore looked unusually stern. He looked up as Kathryn entered the room.  
  
"Ah, Miss Orenda, Miss Evans. Thank you for joining us. How do you feel, Miss Orenda?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"If I told you, even you would be offended by my language." Kathryn replied, collapsing into a chair.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I believe all this started with what happened to you this afternoon. What do you remember of it?"  
  
Kathryn noticed that Snape visibly paled, his smirk disappearing. Kathryn couldn't help but answer truthfully.  
  
"I don't know. All I remember is sitting by the lake, and then... it's all dark. Then I had that dream and woke up in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Dream?" Dumbledore asked. Clearly, he had not heard of this.  
  
"Yes. I, er, saw Snape being, er, attacked by the, er, creature." Kathryn explained nervously.  
  
"And then you woke?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I warned James of what was to happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kathryn snorted. "Even *he* doesn't deserve death. I think."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "You *think*?"  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "I can't help feeling that all this has something to do with my being, presumably, attacked. And since Snape despises me, he, or one of his friends, is the most likely culprit."  
  
Snape exploded. "I-I did nothing to you! This was – it was all a trick on Black's part t-to get me killed! And it's illegal! What the hell are they doing, having a werewolf in a school?"  
  
"I know fully well that there is a werewolf here. And had you not followed Mr Black's advice, you would not have been in danger."  
  
"But who...?" Snape began. Then his eyes lit. "It's Lupin, isn't it? That measly little know-it-all! A werewolf! Hah! He'll be out of the school tomorrow!" He yelled.  
  
"Mr Snape, you will not inform anyone of this discovery. If you do, I will be forced to punish you for being out of bed. As it is, I am lenient." Dumbledore turned to James. "Mr Potter, I thank you for your bravery and selflessness. As it is, Mr Snape, you own Mr Potter a Wizard's Debt."  
  
Snape and James' jaws dropped. James no more wanted to have Snape in debt than Snape wanted to be in it.  
  
"No, Professor..." Snape began.  
  
"This cannot be erased, Mr Snape. It can only be repaid."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. Do not mention Mr Lupin's lycanthropy to anyone. I wish to speak to the others alone. Return to your common room."  
  
Grumbling and complaining, Snape left. Dumbledore looked at the four students. Finally his eyes rested on Sirius.  
  
"Please explain why you did this." Dumbledore told him, disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"I can't." Sirius replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because every time I try to say that..." Sirius stopped, a fit of coughing interrupting his speech.  
  
"He begins to cough. Like someone doesn't want him to say what happened. And it's something to do with Kathryn. And it has to be Snape." James explained.  
  
Snape... Sirius began to say to the others, but began coughing even harder.  
  
"He can't even use telepathic speech to tell us." Kathryn groaned, her voice weak.  
  
"Damn it!" Sirius yelled. "I didn't..." He began to cough again.  
  
James let out a slight snort. "He can't even defend himself."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "Since we cannot find out the truth until Kathryn regains her memory or this curse is lifted from Sirius, we do not know the truth. I do not accept Mr Snape's version of events. It seems a little... lacking, shall we say." Dumbledore frowned. Kathryn noted that he had returned to using the four students' given names once Snape had left.  
  
"He was lying." Lily informed them. They stared at her. "What? Couldn't you feel it? He kept stammering and he had such nerves!"  
  
They still stared. Then Kathryn murmured weakly, "You're the empath, not us."  
  
Lily gave a goofy grin. "I forgot. But I'm confident he was lying. After all, it's one of my powers."  
  
"Speaking of powers, something weird happened today. I mean, I heard Kathryn scream and when I saw her, I just wanted to help that moment, to be there right then. And I was. I'm not sure if it was Apparation or teleporting or what, but it happened." Sirius explained.  
  
"I was screaming?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yes, you were..." Another attack of the coughs.  
  
"How was it you could say she was screaming, but then not why or anything?" James wanted to know.  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"It stands to reason that because you were talking about something else specific, it just slipped out without the spell noticing it. However now you know about that, it's unlikely that it'll happen again." Lily mused.  
  
"Since the truth is clearly not here, I will give Sirius a week's worth of detentions for propriety's sake. But they will be with me. I will not give expulsion or suspension because I do not believe it is warranted, even if you did tell Mr Snape how to get to Remus."  
  
"Remus!" Sirius looked horrified. "What's he going to say?"  
  
"Since Mr Snape will undoubtedly inform him of his knowledge of his lycanthropy, I suggest you leave me to speak to Mr Lupin. As for now, I suggest you return to your rooms, well, Kathryn and James need to go to the Hospital Wing. You were not bitten, I assume?" Dumbledore verified.  
  
"No, I wasn't." James replied.  
  
"How is it that Mr Snape has not a mark on him, yet you are covered in wounds?"  
  
"I froze them before Remus could get to him. Then I unfroze him and told him to get out, he didn't for a moment, but soon ran into the tunnel. Remus got free by then, and I did my best to stop him and get away, but I was not bitten."  
  
"And you got away?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well done, Mr Potter. I'm impressed. Though I wish to know how you found out about Mr Lupin's lycanthropy and the tunnel and it's access point." Dumbledore didn't look angry, merely curious.  
  
"We figured out he was a werewolf easily. These ill family members, mysterious illnesses he had, relatives' funerals and weddings and what have you? We noticed that they all occurred at the full moon. And we figured that he must be a werewolf. Plus in Third-year, we faced a Boggart, remember? It turned into the moon. So we knew for definite that he was a werewolf. He feared the moon for what it does to him, but it only does that at the real full moon, so the Boggart had no effect." James explained weakly.  
  
Kathryn was feeling drowsy. She stood slowly. "Um, I need to sleep." She explained, swaying.  
  
"Of course! Sirius, detention tomorrow, here, eight o'clock." Dumbledore ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Sirius nodded.  
  
Sirius aided Kathryn as he and Lily escorted their two friends to the Hospital Wing once more. James refused Lily's aid, feeling too proud, but thanked her for the offer most touchingly.  
  
Kathryn was feeling so tired and weak, she could barely stand.  
  
"Mystique, you okay?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I've been attacked by God-knows-what, had a painful vision, lost part of my memory and woken up to find out one of my best friends is being framed for a crime he didn't commit." Kathryn informed him, her voice dripping sarcasm. "I'm fine."  
  
Sirius had to protest. "Well, I did..." Another cough, but not as harsh.  
  
"Snape framed you. You're a favourite scapegoat." Kathryn snarled.  
  
"What?" Sirius, Lily and James asked, knowing that this was something else.  
  
Kathryn looked at them. "Oh, sh–"  
  
"Swearing does not answer the question, Mystique." Sirius informed her tartly. "What did you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." Kathryn told them.  
  
"You know something. In fact, while you've told us of many people's futures, expressed dislike for people, or like for people and said numerous things pertaining to James' son, you've said exceptionally little about our futures. Your friends. Why?"  
  
"Because it is your futures that make the difference." Kathryn replied. "Mine does not. I didn't read of myself, or anyone even remotely like myself. Obviously, I'm dead by that point."  
  
"What point?" James looked almost angry.  
  
"The point which changes Harry's future forever. Which cements him in another's prophecy. Which makes him who he is. Which protects him, in some ways. I can't change that future. If I do, God knows what'll occur." Kathryn looked sad.  
  
'Why does thinking about our future make her so sad?' Lily wondered.  
  
"But," Kathryn surprised them with a sudden comment, "if I am still alive after the fifth book, as such, I swear, I'll do everything in my power to change that future. Or to make it, depending on what my dreams tell me. I swear it."  
  
She then stopped, swayed, and fainted.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes as he picked her up for the second time that day. "She has really got to stop the vehement thing. It seems to send her into faints each time."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Go on to next chapter! Please! 


	9. Chapter 9: A Vision

Chapter 9 – A Vision  
  
Several days later, 14th November 1980:  
  
"What's the buzz?" Kathryn asked as she saw a load of students huddled round the Gryffindor Common Room's notice board.  
  
"Oh, that'll be the notice for the auditions next week." Remus replied.  
  
"Auditions?" Kathryn questioned.  
  
Lily, who had been discussing some prefect duties with Remus, grinned. "Our lovely Flower here thought up a way to jazz up this Christmas ball." He explained. "She..."  
  
"Actually it was James' idea." Lily interrupted. "And what have I told you about calling me Flower?"  
  
"Ah yes, only James can call you it and remain with his body intact." Remus nodded wisely, swiftly dodging a strike from Lily's hand.  
  
"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you *liked* James, Charm." Kathryn joined the teasing. (A/N: Remember Lily's nickname from the girls is Charm? Yeah, I don't like it much either, but I had to think of something! She will have a better nickname, that isn't James' – Flower – or the Marauders' – Medea.)  
  
"Not in the way you seem to think!" Lily snapped. "God, what have I done to deserve this?" She looked up, arms spread.  
  
"Depends on what 'this' is." A voice came from behind her.  
  
Lily jumped about a foot in the air.  
  
"JAMES!" She yelped. "Don't DO that!" James smirked cockily, but Lily no longer found it so annoying. 'In fact its kind of cute...' Lily thought, then stopped herself. 'Oh no, Lily, bad thoughts, bad thoughts.'  
  
"Sorry, Flower, didn't mean to scare ya. What's up with them?" James nodded to a load of twittering Third-years.  
  
"They found out about the auditions next week." Remus explained.  
  
James grinned. "So you decided my idea was good then?"  
  
"Yep. It's not going to be so much of a competition though. Just some auditions. The best acts go through. We've got about twenty slots to be filled. But there will be some surprise requests, so be prepared for anything. Especially if you're chosen to go through anyway." Lily grinned.  
  
Kathryn stared at her. "Y'know, that sounded almost threatening."  
  
"Yep, Lily's got plans for people already." Remus confirmed.  
  
Kathryn groaned. "You're gonna make me sing, aren't you?"  
  
"Why not? It's not like you've got a terrible voice." Lily said.  
  
"You've never heard me sing." Kathryn accused.  
  
"Not exactly. But when you bicker with Sirius (which is oftener than you think, by the way), your voice always sounds musical."  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "I suppose my voice isn't bad. It's one of the traits that's exactly the same in the real world as it was in my coma."  
  
"Sing us a song then." Sirius requested, suddenly appearing and latching onto the conversation from her last comment.  
  
"You sing a song!" Kathryn retorted.  
  
"Only if you do." Sirius shot back.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I won't. Besides, it's too early to start singing, and I can't sing on an empty stomach. To the breakfast table!" Sirius struck a dramatic pose and began running as though it was some dangerous quest.  
  
"Oh sir, do not forget us! Why we shall perish without thee to protect our weak and humble selves." Kathryn called.  
  
Sirius stopped. "Of course, milady, in the excitement of the quest I forgot my duty to others. Come, noble sirs, and we shall escort these fair ladies to breakfast."  
  
The scene that followed was quite entertaining, for Remus and James, being as mad as Sirius, followed his advice. They treated the two girls as though they were delicate, opening doors, carrying them down stairwells and lavishing them with praise all the way to the Great Hall. Luckily they had been up early, and so arrived on time. By the time they got there, though, Kathryn and Lily were in dreadful fits of the giggles.  
  
"What, pray tell, is so amusing?" James asked archly as they entered the Hall.  
  
"Oh, just... well... you!" Lily gasped.  
  
James pretended to take offence to the comment. "Ack, fair Lady Lily, thou hast wounded me like a blade to the heart. I shall never be able to carry on. I'm sorry, I shall crawl over to the land of the giants and fight them until I die!"  
  
"Oh, James!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I beg thee, accept forgiveness for what my arch tongue did to thee!"  
  
"You need not beg to obtain my forgiveness, fair lady, merely wish to have it." James gave a flourishing bow.  
  
Radella, Peter, Alura, Frank and Alice were in fits of laughter as they saw the five Sixth-years make their way to the table in such a fashion.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is so amusing?" Kathryn asked in such a good imitation of James that they burst out into fresh laughter.  
  
"You Marauders and Enchanted!" Frank exclaimed, wiping away tears. "I'll never understand you!"  
  
"Good job the only one you need to understand is Alice then, isn't it?" Kathryn replied wickedly.  
  
Frank blushed. It was common knowledge to most of Gryffindor Tower that Frank and Alice had major crushes on each other, but had never revealed these feelings for each other for various reasons.  
  
"Shy, Frank?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
Alice was looking at him curiously.  
  
"Oh, come on, Alice!" Alura looked exasperated. "Everyone knows you two've liked each other since, like, Third-year."  
  
Now both blushed.  
  
Kathryn began laughing again. "Oh, just ask her out already!"  
  
"Yeah, but don't do it till tomorrow." Lily advised.  
  
"Why?" Alice asked.  
  
"That's when my bet is." Lily explained.  
  
The entire table burst out laughing as Frank and Alice began berating the Marauders and Enchanted for betting on their relationship.  
  
Finally getting sick of the teasing, Frank snapped, "Alright! Quit it already!" He turned to Alice. "Alice, will you go out with me?"  
  
Alice smiled and then nodded. "Yes."  
  
Frank breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "HA!" She yelled as everyone cheered.  
  
"What?" The new couple asked in unison.  
  
"My bet was today!" Kathryn giggled.  
  
Frank shook his head. "I think the Marauders have had a bad influence on you, Kathryn."  
  
Kathryn grinned wickedly. "What makes you think I haven't had a bad influence on *them*?"  
  
"Because otherwise they'd probably have killed each other by now." Alice replied, her voice dry.  
  
Kathryn laughed. She liked Alice's dry humour, which could be so often like her own.  
  
"So, what's today?" James asked.  
  
"You mean you haven't memorised your timetable yet, James?" Lily asked, aghast.  
  
"No. It's way too hard." James replied.  
  
"It's only one week and three afternoons we have double lessons not to mention a free afternoon on another. It's hardly difficult!" Lily replied. (A/N: Not at all, we've got two weeks to learn for school and no free periods! I still don't know it yet!)  
  
"It's a full day today. Thursday." Sirius sighed. "On the bright side, no Potions."  
  
"Just four other subjects. Double Auror Studies though. I heard we were going on to something different today." Lily grinned.  
  
"Yeah, maybe the professor's gotten sick of me beating her." Kathryn joked.  
  
"You don't." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You're confusing me."  
  
"It ain't hard, Padfoot." James pointed out.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius protested.  
  
"Hey!" Kathryn protested.  
  
Sirius stared at her. "Why are you complaining?"  
  
"Coz he took my next line! Meanie!" Kathryn stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Sirius groaned. "I'm surrounded by people who want to take the piss. All the time!"  
  
"Course we do, Comic." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Comic?" Sirius looked aghast.  
  
"Opposite of serious. And since you're always making that dead joke every time someone asks if they're serious or whatever, I thought I'd give you an equally daft name."  
  
The girl buttered her toast and chewed it musingly.  
  
"Well then, I'm just gonna have to call you Tose, then, won't I?" Sirius shot back.  
  
"Aww, man!" Kathryn complained.  
  
"You two are as bad as each other." Redella shook her head.  
  
"Hey, Della, don't insult me." Kathryn protested.  
  
"What makes you think she's insulting you?" Remus asked.  
  
Kathryn glared at him.  
  
The table was used to such scenes in the morning. Enchanted and the Marauders, though friends, constantly ribbed each other. Every single morning. People had begun to predict who would have the last word, which was invariably either Sirius or Kathryn (Lily and James were far less vocal in the morning – neither were morning people).  
  
"What's first?" James asked.  
  
"We had this discussion about timetables before, James." Lily shook her head. "We've got Transfiguration first. I think we're learning about creating magical items from non-magical ones. Should be good."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "I love Transfiguration. It's so cool!"  
  
"You only like it because you're good at it." Remus pointed out.  
  
"So?" Kathryn shrugged. "People usually do like the subjects they're good at."  
  
"You despise Divination and yet you got an O in it." He pointed out.  
  
"You said you hated French in your coma and yet you were an A grade student." Lily added.  
  
"And..."  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Kathryn threw up her hands in defeat. "I just like it, okay?"  
  
"Sure it's okay. Though Merlin knows how you got McGonagall to like you so much. I swear you'd be able to kill someone in front of her and she wouldn't bat an eyelid." James teased.  
  
"I'm just good at the subject, attentive, hard-working, *and* I don't try and drive her insane every time I step into the classroom." Kathryn explained as people began leaving for lessons.  
  
"I guess that does count in your favour." Sirius looked (no pun intended) serious, for once.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering. You transfigured most of your clothes, right? So they're like you want?"  
  
"Yep. Why?"  
  
"Well, it's unusual for them to respond that accurately to your wishes. Not to mention you only having had use of a wand for a few days at the time. I reckon your power stretches to wandless Transfiguration. Just changing things by mere thought."  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "I guess that might be right. Shape-shifting is just like self-transfiguration, isn't it? So they're linked, as you'd expect."  
  
"Just as teleporting is to telekinesis. One's moving objects with your mind, the other's moving your body with your mind." Lily explained.  
  
"Yours is technically two powers too." James pointed out. "You can sense people's emotions, feelings, and everything. That affects everyone. And you can influence them, which affects everyone but us. But since they are so closely linked, they're often seen as only one power."  
  
Lily grinned. "Yep."  
  
They entered the Transfiguration classroom a moment later, perfectly on time.  
  
"Ah, welcome. On time, for once, I see, boys." Professor McGonagall raised a brow.  
  
"Not our fault. Blame the girls." Sirius responded.  
  
Kathryn promptly broke out in a wicked grin. "Oh, you're gonna pay, Black. We're good girls, but even we get annoyed about being 'blamed'. You are really gonna pay."  
  
James groaned as he sat down. "Now you've done it, Padfoot. If one guy annoys one girl, we all get it. But at least it works both ways."  
  
"Don't even think about it." Lily warned.  
  
"Sit down and stop threatening each other, children." Professor McGonagall ordered. Kathryn would have sworn the woman smiled.  
  
It wasn't long before other members of the class arrived.  
  
McGonagall began her lesson.  
  
"Today we are going to start the section of Advanced Transfiguration that is aimed to transfigure non-magical items into magical ones, known as Cross- magic Transfiguration. This is among the hardest of transfigurations and it may take weeks to learn how to do this correctly, or at the very least to even contain a glimmer of magic. There are several things that make a Cross-magic incantation different to that of other ones. One is the word 'magice' which makes it distinctly different to other such incantations. The other word symbolises the non-magical item, and in most of the incantations is 'ordinatus'. In some cases this will change, but those are for specific changes. You also need a lot more concentration for this than other transfigurations. You need to have a clear picture of what you are trying to create in your mind. While what you want may not look exactly like this, it gives the magic a basis to work from. And the wand movements depend on what you are making. For instance, trying to create a magical sword from a quill requires a different movement than trying to make it from a knife, because of the difference in original substance to the new one."  
  
The four teens, interested in the subject that could be very important to them, diligently took through notes. Well, James didn't. He was resting back in his chair. A quill seemed to be moving of its own accord.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Kathryn whispered.  
  
James smirked. "Exemplar charm. Copies down everything she says. It also means I can actually listen without being distracted, and I have all the notes."  
  
"You gotta show me how to do that." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Later. In Charms." James whispered back.  
  
Finally they split into pairs. Lily and Kathryn were working together on the desk next to Sirius and James.  
  
"Magice ordinatus." Lily repeated, not moving her wand. "What am I trying to create again?"  
  
"Magic mirror. It's supposed to show your animagus form." Kathryn explained.  
  
Lily looked at the small lump of silver on her desk. She then read through the passage again.  
  
Kathryn shrugged. Fixing a clear image of the mirror in her mind, she fed it the magic to show an animal within. But before she could even say the incantation or move her wand, a crimson light, crimson as the Gryffindor banner, filled the air about her and the lump of silver on the desk. Seconds later, it dissipated and left a round, gold framed, perfect mirror in its wake.  
  
Kathryn opened her eyes and stared, jerking her wand to the mirror to make it appear she'd used it to the other students. Lily, James, Sirius and Professor McGonagall, however, knew better. The teacher rushed over.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
Kathryn lowered her voice. "I was just picturing the mirror in my mind, feeding it the magic it needed and then, the light just appeared and changed it. I think that light is my magic, the symbol of my, uh, position."  
  
"And your powers?"  
  
"Well, we figure it's wandless and incantation-less Transfiguration as well as Shape-shifting." Kathryn shrugged.  
  
"Well, Miss Orenda, I'm impressed." Professor McGonagall said much louder, nodding to this new information. Being the head of their house, she had been informed of their – unique – powers. She picked up the mirror and began examining it. "That was your first attempt?"  
  
Blushing, Kathryn nodded.  
  
"Well, not only is it well-crafted and attractive, it's effective. It shows my animagus form perfectly."  
  
"What about mine?" Kathryn wanted to know.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled. She handed the mirror back. "Once you look in and see the same creature three consecutive times, it's your animagus form."  
  
McGonagall left to check on a pair of Slytherins who appeared to be having a little trouble.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Anyone want a look?"  
  
James nodded. He took it from her and peered in. "Stag." He replied.  
  
Sirius did the same. "Dog."  
  
Remus, who was also part of the group, checked too. "Wolf." He replied.  
  
Kathryn grinned. It was hardly unexpected.  
  
"Lils? You wanna have a look?"  
  
Lily nodded and glanced in. "It's a, er, a falcon?"  
  
"Check again, it might not be the first one you see." Kathryn advised.  
  
"Now it's a fox."  
  
"Again."  
  
"Damn, now it's an eagle."  
  
"Thing for birds, Flower?" James teased.  
  
"Eagle again." Lily shot back. "And again."  
  
"Cool!" Kathryn exclaimed. "Your animagus form is a bird, probably because you manipulate air."  
  
"What about yours?" Lily asked, attempting to transfigure her own mirror and the boys did so.  
  
Kathryn peered into it. "Um. All sorts. They keep changing."  
  
"That'll be the Shape-shifter power. You don't have any one animagus form, because you're a Shape-shifter in magic anyway. It's similar to being an animagus, but not quite." James explained.  
  
"Cool."  
  
By the end of the lesson, James, Sirius and Lily had all produced equally powerful mirrors. None had Kathryn's mirror's attractiveness though, Celtic symbols and knots etched around the edges and on the back. Also an inscription in Celtic-like characters – Mirror of Fire's Magic.  
  
"What's with that inscription?" Lily asked as they walked out of the lesson and towards the Greenhouses for Herbology.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe there's some other kind of magic in it. Tied to me because it was created by my magic as an Elemental Guardian."  
  
"What are we guarding anyway?" James suddenly voiced a question that had brought no answers.  
  
Lily sighed. "Who knows?"  
  
Kathryn shrugged, but deep in her mind, knowledge began collecting. But then, how could they guard a child when two were dead, one imprisoned and the other God-knows-where? Was it that they were to guard the Heir of Gryffindor, the one person who could destroy Voldemort's evil forever? In which case, how?  
  
How could they protect Harry Potter?  
  
"Kat?" A voice asked.  
  
"What?" Kathryn snapped back to reality.  
  
"You kinda spaced out there." Sirius explained.  
  
"Did I? Sorry, I was just, uh, thinking." Kathryn explained.  
  
"Ah, now I know why you were so absorbed. I mean, it costs so much energy and concentration..." James teased.  
  
Kathryn flew at him, James ran. All the way to the Greenhouses, they ran, Kathryn yelling insults and threats as they did so.  
  
"I never thought I'd see James run from a girl." Lily grinned.  
  
"Ah, there's only three women he's afraid of." Sirius revealed. "His mother, Kathryn and you."  
  
"We're on a par with his mother? Is that good or bad?" Lily wanted to know.  
  
"Dunno. And he cares about you all differently. I mean Mrs. Potter is his mother, of course. Kathryn, well, despite her coma, we've known her since we were about three, and she's like a sister to him." Lily observed that he didn't say 'us'. "And you, well, everyone knows you and James fancy each other..."  
  
"What?!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Well, it's true. It's way obvious." Sirius explained.  
  
"Sirius Black, I do not fancy James Potter." Lily informed him warningly.  
  
'Oh?' A little voice in the back of her head said. 'Then why do you keep thinking about him at night? Why do you smile when he does? Feel sad when he is?'  
  
'Shut up,' Lily ordered the voice.  
  
'Ah, Lily, you know I won't after all, I'm part of you. The truth.'  
  
'I do NOT fancy James Potter.'  
  
'And if you say that enough times it'll be true, will it?' The voice was definitely mocking.  
  
'Shut up!' (A/N: Argh! Attack of the voice inside your head!)  
  
"Lily?" Sirius checked.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"You just seemed a little, er, preoccupied. Herbology's starting in, like, a minute."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily screeched and instantly began running.  
  
Sirius grinned, following, knowing they'd be there in plenty of time.  
  
Professor Sprout smiled as the four students entered the Greenhouse, talking.  
  
"Early to lesson again? My, this is unusual." She commented, smiling.  
  
"We just love to learn, Professor!" James told her, grinning.  
  
Kathryn had fallen silent.  
  
"What's up, Kat?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I was just thinking. How did I send Lucius Malfoy up into the air at the start-of-term feast if I don't have telekinesis?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Dunno. But I have noticed I can do some stuff only using my wand or just the incantation. Did you think the Levitation charm at all?"  
  
Kathryn frowned. Now he mentioned it... "Yes, I think I did."  
  
"Well that explains it. You clearly have that particular charm attuned to you. It's like me being able to do the Summoning charm without use of wand or incantation, or Lily doing the Cheering charm, or James doing the Switching spell. We've all got particular charms we can do without wands or incantation. We can just desire it to happen." Sirius explained. "Plus you're supposed to have wandless magic anyway."  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Cool."  
  
Professor Sprout began telling them of the dangerous plant known as Mars' Revenge. It was a poison, and incredibly dangerous, for the scent alone would place a person in a deep sleep, and touching it with bare skin would kill them. It was also believed to be a key ingredient of the Draught of Living Death.  
  
Kathryn sighed, tired already. She had had several nightmares the previous night and it was beginning to catch up with her. She felt like something was pulling on her, shutting her eyes, draining her energies.  
  
"Hmm?" She responded to Sirius' question.  
  
"I said are you alright? You look practically asleep on your feet."  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "I didn't sleep well last night, nightmares."  
  
"Early to bed tonight then." Sirius advised in a rather motherly way.  
  
"Nah. I've got that Transfiguration essay, remember? And no free periods." Kathryn sighed.  
  
Her eyelids felt like lead. They were drooping lower by the second.  
  
"Kathryn, are you...?" Sirius began.  
  
But didn't finish, for Kathryn had fallen asleep and he'd had to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
------------  
  
Screaming. Muggles raced around everywhere. Some were up in the air, screams tearing themselves from their throats. On the ground, masked wizards stood, their wands up.  
  
One wizard was not masked. He stood apart from the rest, looking on in satisfaction. His snake-like eyes showed glee.  
  
A man with red hair rushed onto the scene with many other wizards.  
  
"Surround the perimeter!" He yelled.  
  
The snake-like wizard – Voldemort – turned to the man.  
  
"Ah, Arthur Weasley. Another who must be slain for his future role."  
  
"I'm not scared of you." Arthur Weasley replied.  
  
"Really? Shame. I'm going to have to leave your sons without a father." Voldemort smiled. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A blinding flash of green light and Arthur Weasley fell dead to the floor.  
  
------------  
  
"NO!" Kathryn yelled. She flipped to her feet, all trace of tiredness gone.  
  
"Miss Orenda? Are you well?" Professor Sprout asked.  
  
"Something told me to sleep. I had a vision. A vision that I have to stop from coming true. I need to see the Headmaster."  
  
Professor Sprout nodded and made a note on a piece of paper. "Very well. Show this to any teacher who stops you. Mr Black, I suggest you go with her, in case she has another, er, vision."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
As the two gathered their things, Professor Sprout went back to the class. "Also, there will be no homework tonight, since you had an essay set last night, due in tomorrow."  
  
Kathryn and Sirius left, Kathryn very pale.  
  
"What did you see?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Voldemort. He was... He was attacking a Muggle village, the Death Eaters were tormenting the Muggles. Ministry officials appeared, some were Aurors, others, not. He killed Arthur Weasley."  
  
"Is that important?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
"Yes. He can't be dead. He's in the future. Harry's best friend's dad. H-he *can't* die." Kathryn said decisively.  
  
"I understand." Sirius nodded. "But why did you fall asleep in the lesson?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it was some way of making sure the dream, vision, got to me. They're getting stronger, Sirius. It's rare that I don't dream of the future. I mean, most of them aren't really worth paying attention to, parents saying goodbye to their kids as they go to Hogwarts, family gatherings, children playing, shop stocks, even. But others... they can be incredibly important."  
  
They got to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Blood pop." Kathryn said to the gargoyle. It moved.  
  
"Dumbledore really has a thing for sweets, doesn't he?" Sirius grinned.  
  
Smiling a little, Kathryn nodded and they climbed onto the winding stairs.  
  
"Ah, Kathryn, Sirius. What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked as they entered.  
  
"Professor, I was in Herbology and I, er, I had a vision." Kathryn explained. Over time, they had come to call her prophetic dreams visions so as to not confuse them with anything else.  
  
"You fell asleep?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I don't know why. I was wide-awake in Transfiguration, but I slept badly, nightmares, and it just felt like something was telling me to fall asleep. Anyway, I saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacking a village. It was nighttime. And then I saw a bunch of Ministry officials race onto the scene. Voldemort, he killed... he killed Arthur Weasley."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He said he had to be slain for his future role. I don't know if that meant that he knows that Mr Weasley will father Harry's best friend, or whether it's because his family will become so close to Harry. All I know is that *it mustn't happen*."  
  
"Can you tell us anything else about the attack? Where it is? When it will take place? Any distinguishing landmarks? Anything can help."  
  
Kathryn closed her eyes and remembered the vision. The images flashed past as they tended to do. What was it? She paused, stopping the image of Voldemort. Surely it could reveal something!  
  
"Sir, do you have a pensieve I can use?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. That makes sense. Then we can all look at it, search for the key things." Dumbledore nodded. He produced a pensieve from his desk and handed it to her.  
  
Kathryn took the empty basin and then placed the tip of her wand to her temple. Slowly, she selected the memory and fed it into the wand's tip. As she pulled it away, so did she pull away the memory. She still had inside her, for this was merely a copy. She fed it into the pensieve. From it rose the image of Voldemort.  
  
"There's something there. I know there is." Kathryn sighed.  
  
They examined it.  
  
"Well, he's stood apart from the rest, ugly bugger, isn't he?" Sirius asked, then returned his attention to the image. "There's a statue just behind him of a man. Bring that closer."  
  
The pensieve's projection instantly focused on the statue.  
  
"That's Captain Cook." Kathryn frowned. Then it dawned on her. "Christ, he's going to Whitby!"  
  
"Whitby?"  
  
"On the East coast, North Yorkshire. Near Scarborough! I've been there!" Kathryn shrieked. (A/N: I have, actually, but I can't remember if there is a statue there. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Ciao!)  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Kathryn, this vision may have saved many innocent lives. Thank you. If you have any other such visions just tell me. They seem to be getting stronger though, if they can send you to sleep in the middle of a class. Eventually you'll be getting them while awake, I suspect, as well."  
  
"Okay. Um, shall we go back to Herbology, now?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"It's ten to eleven, there's hardly any point. Go to your next lesson. Charms, I believe?"  
  
"Yes sir." Sirius grinned.  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Thanks, sir. Just... just make sure those people don't die. I was sent that vision for a reason. And I think it was to save their lives."  
  
"They will be safe. Now that we know there's to be an attack, we can warn the witches and wizards living in the area and the Ministry can set up a detection field."  
  
"Good." Kathryn smiled. "Bye, Professor."  
  
"Goodbye. Enjoy the rest of your day." Professor Dumbledore smiled.  
  
The two students left, heading for Charms.  
  
The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. They began the next section of Auror Studies, which was duelling tactics. Kathryn was really beginning to love this class.  
  
By the time the school day was over, the girls were huddled in a corner over a table, scribbling away at homework. In the opposite corner, the boys were doing much the same thing.  
  
"Finished." Kathryn announced with a grin.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "You always finish the Transfiguration work quickly."  
  
"Hey, don't complain!" Kathryn protested. "I'm just quick is all."  
  
"Quick and an O student. Ugh, it makes me sick." Radella groaned, pouring over her Arithmancy homework.  
  
A few minutes later, Lily had finished her essay too.  
  
"Okay, what now?" Kathryn wanted to know.  
  
"We ask why you haven't sung for us yet." Lily grinned.  
  
The boys, all of whom were finished, but Peter, looked over, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, Mystique, we want a song." Sirius informed her as they moved closer.  
  
"Only if you sing one." Kathryn shot back.  
  
Sirius grinned. "No problem."  
  
Kathryn looked aghast. Her one retreat, blocked!  
  
"Curse you, Black." She snarled.  
  
"How about a duet?" Lily suggested.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "This just gets better and better."  
  
"You know any Muggle musicals?" Sirius asked. "They're the best for duets."  
  
"Do I? I lived on Muggle musicals. Miss Saigon?" Kathryn grinned.  
  
Sirius joined her. The two began whispering.  
  
A few moments later, music filled the room. Everyone stopped to watch as the two friends began to sing.  
  
Sirius began.  
  
"In a place that won't let us feel.  
  
In a life where nothing seems real.  
  
I have found you.  
  
I have found you."  
  
Kathryn then took over.  
  
"In a world that's moving too fast.  
  
In a world where nothing can last.  
  
I will hold you.  
  
I will hold you."  
  
Sirius: "Our lives will change when tomorrow comes."  
  
Kathryn: "Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums."  
  
Sirius: "And we have music, alright,  
  
Tearing the night."  
  
Both: "A song  
  
Played on a solo saxophone.  
  
A crazy sound."  
  
Kathryn: "A lonely sound."  
  
Both: "A cry that tells us  
  
Love goes on and on.  
  
Played on a solo saxophone.  
  
It's telling me  
  
To hold you tight  
  
And dance  
  
Like it's the last night  
  
Of the world."  
  
Sirius: "On the other side of the Earth There's a place where life still has worth. I will take you."  
  
Kathryn: "I'll go with you."  
  
Sirius: "You won't believe all the things you'll see.  
  
I know 'cause you'll see them all with me."  
  
Both: "If we're together that's when  
  
We'll hear it again.  
  
A song  
  
Played on a solo saxophone.  
  
A crazy sound.  
  
A lonely sound.  
  
A cry that tells us  
  
Love goes on and on.  
  
Played on a solo saxophone.  
  
It's telling me  
  
To hold you tight  
  
And dance  
  
Like it's the last night  
  
Of the world.  
  
Kathryn: "Dreams  
  
Were all I ever knew."  
  
Sirius: "Dreams  
  
You won't need when I'm through."  
  
Both: "Anywhere we may be  
  
I will sing with you.  
  
Our song.  
  
Played on a solo saxophone.  
  
So stay with me  
  
And hold me tight  
  
And dance  
  
Like it's the last night  
  
Of the world."  
  
As they finished, there was a silence. None had expected either to have quite such brilliant voices.  
  
Lily finally found her own voice. "So, Kathryn, Sirius, planning to audition then?"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: More chapters! Hurry! Review! 


	10. Chapter 10: A Morning in Hogsmeade

Chapter 10 – A morning in Hogsmeade  
  
1st December 1980, the Library:  
  
"Sirius?" Kathryn asked, aghast.  
  
The boy looked up. "Oh, er, Kathryn. This... This isn't what you think!" He looked panicked.  
  
"I didn't think you knew where the library was, much less study in it!" Kathryn grinned and dissolved into whoops of laughter.  
  
Sirius groaned and went back to his Potions essay. "Yeah, well once in a while, I do bother."  
  
Kathryn sat opposite him on the table. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." She looked solemn.  
  
"What?" He asked without looking up.  
  
"They got us down to do a duet at the Yule Ball." Kathryn explained. They had begun calling it that, rather than Christmas, because Kathryn had pointed out that it was a Christian holiday and they weren't Christians.  
  
Sirius' head snapped up. "I knew it. Why didn't they tell us before? Y'know, ask permission?"  
  
"Because they live to be annoying? I swear, I'm gonna kill Lily and James. Remus relinquished his part to James, y'know, because it was his idea after all." Kathryn groaned. "God knows what they'll decide on next year."  
  
Sirius frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Oh, yeah, that. Umm, visions an' all."  
  
Sirius grinned. "What do you know?"  
  
"Nothing. I mean you'll find out over the summer hols anyway. I mean, I can't wait to see their faces." Kathryn giggled.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, you gotta tell me. I mean, it's concerning two of my best friends."  
  
Kathryn laughed again. "Who would've thought there'd be the day when you called Lily Evans one of your best friends?"  
  
"But..." Sirius began and stopped. He broke into a big smile. "Actually, that is kind of funny. But off the topic. Tell me!"  
  
"Tell you what?" Kathryn looked innocently at him.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "What you know about Lily and James next year!"  
  
The librarian, the famous Madam Pince, looked over to them. "Mr Black, Miss Orenda, if you can't be quiet, leave."  
  
"Yes, Madam." Kathryn looked 'properly ashamed' of herself.  
  
As soon as the woman left to tell off other rule-breakers, Sirius returned to his interrogation.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Sirius sighed. "You asked for it."  
  
He stood up and walked round to her side of the table. Before she could escape, he began tickling her. Kathryn desperately tried to keep her giggles under control, glad that they were in a secluded spot in the library.  
  
"Stoppit, stoppit, stoppit!" She protested. "Sirius – please! I'll – tell – you!"  
  
He instantly stopped. "Well?"  
  
"You've gotta promise not to tell anyone, especially not them." Kathryn warned.  
  
"Yes, yes, I promise."  
  
"Good. Okay, James and Lily are going to be Head Boy and Girl next year." Kathryn grinned at Sirius' astounded face.  
  
"You're JOKING!" He insisted.  
  
"No, now finish your essay." Kathryn ordered.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Already finished."  
  
"Then why...?"  
  
"Looking for a couple of spells for pranks. That's all." Sirius explained.  
  
The boys' pranks could be truly evil. Kathryn thanked God she hadn't been on the receiving end of any – yet.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Jamsie, Head Boy. Who'd've thought?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Sure as Hell no one else. 'Cept Dumbledore, obviously. Mind you, James has straightened out this year. And I haven't heard him ask Lily out once." Kathryn frowned.  
  
"That's because he hasn't. What you said to him struck a nerve. He doesn't see the point in asking her." Sirius explained.  
  
If he had expected a grin or laugh to this comment, he was sorely disappointed. Instead, Kathryn looked horrified.  
  
"No, no, no." She murmured. "Please tell me he still likes her!"  
  
"*Likes* here? He's bloody well in love with her!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh, thank God." Kathryn sighed in relief.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now that I really can't tell you. Not until we're older, at least."  
  
"Spoilsport."  
  
"I know, ain't it wonderful?"  
  
Sirius attacked his friend once more with the dreadful weapon of the tickles.  
  
* * *  
  
20th December 1980, the Great Hall:  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Hogsmeade trip, today! I can't believe I'm finally getting the chance to go!"  
  
"Why didn't you go last time?" Radella asked.  
  
"I was in the Hospital Wing. Again. I spend way too much time there." Kathryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah, we'll have to take you to Zonko's. It's the best!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"And Quality Quidditch Supplies." James added.  
  
Kathryn blushed inexplicably.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"I – uh – It's just, um, I've never actually flown before. I mean, my parents got me a broom, but I haven't used it." Kathryn looked down.  
  
"You haven't?" Sirius and James both looked scandalised. Since both were on the Quidditch team, the idea of having a broom and not flying was incredible.  
  
Kathryn shook her head.  
  
Lily snorted then blushed. "Sorry. But even I've flown before!"  
  
"I don't know if I have. It's just... I never had the chance. I mean, it's not like I intend to play Quidditch or anything."  
  
"And how can you find that out if you've never flown?" Remus asked.  
  
"Always the sensible one." Kathryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"And the brainy one." Lily added.  
  
"The one who makes sure the pranks go right." Radella continued.  
  
"Which is why the teachers both hate and love him." Alura finished.  
  
"Aww, Moony, you're blushing." James teased.  
  
"Aww, shut up, Prongs."  
  
"Manners, Remus, manners." Radella ribbed.  
  
Everyone knew that Remus and Radella spent half their time flirting, though it was impossible to tell.  
  
"I'm finished. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at half nine, okay?" Kathryn asked the others.  
  
"Sure, Kat." Lily nodded.  
  
"We shall await your arrival, Lady Mystique." Sirius gave a flourishing bow.  
  
Kathryn smiled secretively and left the table, her loose, long hair flying after her in the absence of her robes (they refused to wear them at weekends).  
  
"What was that smile about?" James wondered.  
  
"Don't ask me, James, it's the same one Lily gives you every time she leaves." Sirius replied.  
  
Provoking Lily's response of: "Shut it, Comic!" She, like the other girls, had latched onto Kathryn's nickname for him.  
  
Upstairs in the girls' dorm, Kathryn was desperately searching for something she needed – her money. She was unsure as to where she had left the purse. When she finally found it, she slipped it into the pocket of her winter cloak, a bright crimson that went well with the dark jeans and black polo neck she had chosen as her outfit. Finally she slipped her wand into the loop of her cloak specially meant for carrying it.  
  
The other girls soon appeared and she joined them as they chattered about what they intended to buy. Many were intending to buy dress robes and jewellery. Kathryn, being so good at Transfiguration, wasn't really bothered. She had soon learnt how to modify her clothes magically, and to make the spell stick.  
  
At nine-thirty, Enchanted and the Marauders met for the trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
"You look enchanting, fair ladies." Sirius bowed.  
  
"I'd hope so, we have to live up to our name." Kathryn replied.  
  
"But you don't really look all that Marauder-ish, do you? You look positively, well, smart, sort of." Lily added.  
  
James grinned. "Smart-casual, I think is the term you desire, fair Flower." He copied Sirius' bow.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Alura asked. She often felt a little left out, mainly because her other three friends almost seemed to have partners among the Marauders with whom they sparred. It left her with Peter, who she pitied, rather than liked, and could easily beat.  
  
"Of course, Mademoiselle. Your carriage awaits." Sirius motioned to the doors.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord." Alura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, 'Lura, how come Damion didn't ask you to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked. Alura had been going out with Damion Jackson, a Sixth-year Ravenclaw, for a month now.  
  
"His Quidditch captain decided on today for a last before-Christmas practise. Stupid dolt." Alura snarled.  
  
James grinned. "Ah, I may run my team ragged, but I do not cut into the best days of the year. Hogsmeade trips remain solely Hogsmeade trips."  
  
(A/N: Sorry about lack of Quidditch. I've decided to have them all occur after Christmas. Mainly because I haven't thought of anything else to write about then!)  
  
They climbed onto the carriage, laughing and joking as always. (A/N: Do they ever do anything else?)  
  
As they pulled into Hogsmeade, the students separated. Peter disappeared to God-knows-where, Radella and Alura went for dress robes and Remus said he needed to visit a museum of some sort. That left the four Elemental Guardians alone. But they were all going to meet up for lunch at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So, sweet ladies, where do you want to go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Quit it with the ridiculous nicknames, will ya? I mean, I'm not sure I qualify as sweet." Kathryn pointed out.  
  
"You eat enough sweets." Lily pointed out.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Okay, where to?"  
  
"Well, I suppose the boys want to go to Zonko's and Honeydukes and Quality Quidditch Supplies, so why don't we get those over and done with? I am in serious need of last minute Christmas shopping." Lily complained.  
  
"Ya think? I haven't got any!" Kathryn groaned.  
  
"Well then, with only five days to go, you'd best start, huh?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just so tired." Kathryn sighed.  
  
"Oh no, no tiredness. Remember what happened last time? You fell asleep and had another vision!" Sirius warned.  
  
"Honeydukes, then. Besides, I think Paul'd appreciate that more'n anything else for Christmas." Kathryn grinned. "I was trying to get my homework finished."  
  
"Should've known. For someone who can be a wicked-mean prankster, you're uncommonly devoted to getting your homework finished quickly."  
  
"And lucky for me, I'm very good at writing fast. In fact, we all seem to get top grades and spend practically the least amount of time on homework. Isn't that weird?"  
  
"Nah." Lily answered. "I guess it may well be something to do with being 'us'. We do need less effort to do the same things, but luckily, we put in plenty of effort, so we get top grades and more free time."  
  
"Did that even make sense?" James asked.  
  
"No idea." His friend replied.  
  
They headed into Honeydukes, where Kathryn promptly bought a gift basket of chocolates for her brother and a box of chocolate frogs for herself. The boys were as excited as she, and even Lily let her hair down – after all, her sweet tooth was as bad as Kathryn's. All four left with bulging bags of sweets.  
  
Next they entered Zonko's. Kathryn looked at the various products a little disparagingly, and then bought a couple of items for fun. She noted the boys buying some rather more unusual items for Zonko's – parchment and ink. She grinned, wondering if it might be to create the Marauders' Map. Then remembered they'd done it already. Maybe it was for something else.  
  
Finally they went into Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"I love this place." James grinned.  
  
Kathryn felt a little daunted. Then she remembered that her brothers both had places on the team.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, what d'you reckon for Joe and Joe?" She grinned, her nickname for the twins really annoyed them.  
  
"Ah, good thinking. Broomstick servicing kits are always welcome." Sirius suggested.  
  
She nodded her head. "Great! I know how much they dote on their brooms, and I think their current kits are about six years old and running out." She swiftly purchased two kits, one in brown, one in black.  
  
"So where now?" Lily asked as they left the shop.  
  
"So long as it isn't Gladrags, I don't mind." Sirius replied.  
  
"Well, let's have a little look at some of the little shops. They have such cool stuff in them." Lily grinned.  
  
"I like the way you think." James smirked.  
  
"He likes the she looks too." Kathryn muttered to Sirius.  
  
"I heard that." James and Lily retorted in unison.  
  
"Now they're talking together. Mystique, what are we going to do?" Sirius mock-groaned.  
  
"I don't know! It's awful!" Kathryn sighed.  
  
"Are you two quite finished deciding how to ruin our friendship?" Lily asked, hands on hips.  
  
"Why not call it a relationship and be open about it?" Sirius sniggered.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "I knew that too much exposure to Kathryn turns you delusional."  
  
"Hey!" Kathryn protested. "Leave me out of this!"  
  
"Why? You're already in it!"  
  
"Let's go in here!" Lily suggested.  
  
They were next to a small shop called 'Celtic Desires'.  
  
"Y'know, I don't remember seeing this before." James frowned.  
  
Kathryn grinned as the others began brushing off snow. None had settled on her. The heat of fire that filled her body also meant that any snow that fell on her instantly melted and evaporated. So while the others were a little damp, she was steaming.  
  
The shop itself was amazing. It was full of little trinkets and statues and objects that no one would notice in a big shop like Zonko's, but would in this sort of shop. All four felt like they were in a dreamland and instantly dove into the shelves of amazing things.  
  
Kathryn gasped. A small locket lay in a crimson box. It was an oval shape, a Celtic knot in the centre, surrounding a crimson, rather than scarlet, ruby.  
  
"Oh." She murmured.  
  
"It's beautiful." Sirius observed.  
  
Kathryn sighed. "And I can't buy it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's nearly Christmas. What if I get something the same?"  
  
"It's an antique, Kathryn, you're not going to get anything the same. However," Sirius grinned, "now I know what sort of thing you like."  
  
Kathryn giggled. "Thanks. Actually, I've still got to find a whole load of presents. One problem of having a huge family. And lots of friends."  
  
"But good thing that you have five years worth of pocket money saved up for." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Yep." Kathryn grinned. But she also knew how to get a bargain.  
  
Lily was examining a small statue that she liked for her mother when she came across something that made *her* gasp.  
  
"What's with girls and gasping?" James wanted to know, coming to see what she had.  
  
A pair of emerald earrings lay in an ebony box. They were elegant and again, Lily felt drawn to them.  
  
"Wow, Lily, those would look great on you." James observed.  
  
She also heaved a sigh. "Unless you get them for me for Christmas, I'm not gonna get them."  
  
"Talk about unsubtle hints." Kathryn's voice floated through shelves.  
  
"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Lily shot back.  
  
They spent nearly an hour in the shop. The boys had also noticed jewelled items that seemed to call to them.  
  
Sirius saw a pendant. On a black cord, it appeared to be a gold salamander with diamond eyes. Kathryn watched this with interest.  
  
James' find was a ring. It was large, very masculine, with a sapphire embedded deep into the metal, but whether it was gold or silver, he couldn't tell. Lily smiled knowingly.  
  
By the time they left the shop, most of them had completed their Christmas shopping. They went into the next shop and finished it. But not before finding something very unusual.  
  
"You are they." The old man at the desk murmured, his eyes alight.  
  
"Pardon?" James asked.  
  
"You are the Chosen Ones."  
  
"I'm sorry, I think..." Kathryn began.  
  
"Seer, do not think you do not play a part in the future because you did not see it. You play an important part. You bring his protectors back. Protect the Heir, Gryffindor's Heir. Only he shall defeat him. And protect the three others who play such parts as thee. Each of you have a correspondent, maybe the one you would think. Protect your Heirs, the Elemental Warriors." The man said.  
  
"What?" Sirius breathed.  
  
"Take this." He pulled out a box. It was a dark brown wood, simple, but carved with Celtic designs once more. Kathryn was wondering on a theme. "When each of what it contains shines out, all are dead and hope is gone. As long as one remains with only light of reflection, there is hope, there is protection. Keep it in the place he would least expect by being in the most obvious person's possession. But never let him know he has it. Each of you holds one of these. It shall contain your essence when you die, it is what will stop you from truly moving on. And until light has formed in each at the same time, any who lie dead will not truly be so."  
  
He handed the box to Kathryn. And then a key. "Keep this, Seer. You are its living protector."  
  
"What...?" Kathryn began to ask, but then they all fell back, into the snow. The shop was gone, but their purchases remained.  
  
"We're late." James observed.  
  
"Who cares?" Kathryn asked. "What is this?"  
  
"Don't open it." Sirius advised. "Not until Dumbledore can be there. If it does something to us... well, we may need help."  
  
"Good point." Kathryn sighed. "Now we've got to carry this all the way round Hogsmeade. It weighs a tonne."  
  
Sirius smirked.  
  
"What's the smirk for?" She demanded.  
  
"If everyone would be so kind as to hand me their belongings, I can store them in my dorm for the time being." Sirius explained.  
  
"Thanks, Comic." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"You're welcome, Tose." He replied, accepting bags from everyone.  
  
He closed his eyes and disappeared. A couple of minutes later, he reappeared.  
  
"Did anyone see?"  
  
"Like anyone would see anything in this." James motioned to the blizzard they were surrounded by. "Let's get to the Three Broomsticks."  
  
As Fate would have it, they were not 'late' as such. None of the others were there yet. So they chose a table close to the fire and ordered four Butterbeers to warm up. Even Kathryn felt chilly, and her cloak was soaked through.  
  
"God, it's chilly." Lily complained.  
  
"Well sit nearer the fire then." James suggested.  
  
"Or maybe you could warm her up in your arms." Sirius sniggered.  
  
Kathryn snorted, nearly choking on her Butterbeer as she tried to stifle her giggles.  
  
James shot Sirius a dirty look. "You will pay for that. Mark my words."  
  
"Yeah, but then I'll just tell Lily what you got for her for Christmas. Or Yule, if you prefer." He grinned at Kathryn.  
  
"You looked?" James demanded.  
  
"Nah. But I could. They're on my bed right now." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Sirius!" James yelled.  
  
"Geez, chill, Prongs, I was only joking."  
  
The others soon arrived, looking cold and dishevelled, Remus and Radella even more dishevelled than the others.  
  
James whispered something to the others and they burst into sniggers and giggles.  
  
"What?" Remus demanded.  
  
"Um, did you guys have fun?" Kathryn asked innocently.  
  
"What? Why?" Radella asked.  
  
"Well it does look that way." Sirius barely suppressed another snigger.  
  
"What?" They demanded.  
  
"Um, Della, you need to retouch your lipstick, just there." Kathryn gestured to all round her mouth.  
  
"Remus, you've got lipstick on you. Care to elaborate?" Sirius asked.  
  
Both went scarlet and began wiping their mouths.  
  
"Um, okay. This is a little, uh, awkward." Remus stammered.  
  
"Just spit it out." James ordered impatiently.  
  
"We're going out." Remus 'spat out'.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A couple of weeks." Radella revealed.  
  
"Two weeks and you haven't said anything?!" Alura looked scandalised. "How did you keep *that* secret?"  
  
"The same way I keep other things secret." She smiled at Remus.  
  
"Does that mean she worked it out?" James wanted to know.  
  
"What, that Remus is a werewolf?" Lily asked. "We worked that out ages ago."  
  
Remus did a double take. "What, and you didn't – you didn't say anything?"  
  
"Why should we? It's your business. Besides, it's not like it makes you any different. So you have a bad reaction to silver, slightly heightened senses and you turn into a rabid monster once a month. Big deal." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not like girls aren't monsters once a month either, is it?" Kathryn cut in. She smiled at Sirius. "I thought I'd get it in before you did, Solum."  
  
"Solum?" Sirius looked confused.  
  
"Latin for earth."  
  
"Oh. Right. You really do have an obsession with Latin, don't you?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well then, I'm just gonna have to call you Flamma, aren't I?"  
  
"What's with you two and the nicknames?" Alura asked.  
  
"It's fun." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well, at least they haven't started calling each other darling and sweetie and honey yet. That's gotta be a good sign, right?" Lily checked.  
  
"What's your nickname for James gonna be, Lily? Sweetheart, dearest, husband?" Kathryn shot back.  
  
Lily whacked her. James groaned and began whacking his head on the table.  
  
"When will this teasing stop?" He asked the ceiling.  
  
"When you two realise you're meant for each other." Sirius replied, and then looked thoughtful. "Actually, it won't stop then either. I'd say never is a better term."  
  
"Then we'll just have to tease you and Kat, won't we?" Lily asked, grinning.  
  
"Why are they my friends again?" Alura asked.  
  
"Because they stop you from taking yourself too seriously." A voice behind her revealed.  
  
Alura jumped up, turning. "Damion!"  
  
"Yep, the one and only." He grinned, kissing her. "Liam decided that practising till we all had frostbite wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"Damn!" James exclaimed. "There goes *that* plan, Sirius."  
  
For members of rival teams, James and Damion got on quite well. Probably because they frequently thought Damion should be in Gryffindor, something he himself constantly wondered about.  
  
"Planning our downfall again, Potter?" Damion asked.  
  
"Always." James replied cheerfully, shaking his friend's hand.  
  
"Heard the news?" Kathryn asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"We have the very latest and greatest and most unexpected situation!" Kathryn announced grandly. "The very first Enchanted-Marauder couple!" She gestured to Remus and Radella.  
  
The couple blushed.  
  
Damion grinned. "Finally! Wondered when you two were gonna get together."  
  
"Was it that obvious?" Remus asked, exasperated.  
  
"Yes." All of the other answered in unison.  
  
"So, what are we doing after lunch?" Alura asked.  
  
Kathryn smiled. "I was thinking about maybe visiting the Shrieking Shack."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Ah-ha! Next chapter is good, believe me. Maybe I should make you wait... No, you'll be even crosser with me and you won't review. And I do love your reviews. I want more. More I tell you. More! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Shrieking Shack

I haven't disclaimed since chapter 1, do I had better do so now, especially for this one.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not live in a mansion. I do not have millions of pounds. I do not have hundreds of thousand of adoring fans. (Just look at my reviews to know that!) Also, do not own most of Kathryn's vision. That's from HP and the PoA, okay?  
  
On with it!  
  
Anyone who guesses what the 'extra thing' is in Sirius eyes gets a prize. Well, maybe not, I can't actually send a prize over the 'Net, can I? Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr  
  
Chapter 11 – The Shrieking Shack  
  
20th December 1980, Hogsmeade:  
  
"God, it's cold!" Alura complained.  
  
"I'm sure you and Damion can find ways to warm up." Sirius teased.  
  
The nine students were heading up to look at the deserted Shrieking Shack, supposedly the most haunted house in Britain. Several of the students knew better.  
  
"So, looks a bit bland, doesn't it?" Kathryn mused. "I really was expecting something a little more, um, shrieking?"  
  
She was answered by a handful of soft snow hitting her in the face. The others watched in shock as it melted and hissed, evaporating nearly as soon as it touched her.  
  
"What the...?" Damion began.  
  
"That? Oh, um, manipulation of body heat, something to do with fire. I've always had this uncanny thing with it." Kathryn explained.  
  
"Right." Damion nodded as though he understood.  
  
However, the snow did not stop there. It wasn't long before a snowball fight began, right in front of the Shrieking Shack. They split into teams, typically, boys versus girls. But while there were five boys opposing four girls, Peter wasn't much use. He was very timid and nervous, rarely saying anything at all.  
  
Eventually they ceased. Only Kathryn was dry.  
  
"Oh, come 'ere." She ordered. "Excilis." She pointed her wand. Instantly the teens dried off.  
  
"You're gonna get it from the Ministry." Damion warned her.  
  
Kathryn grinned, shaking her head. "Nope. Because I believe a permit last summer allowing me to do magic outside of school to study for my OWLs is still in effect. Besides, they never monitor Hogsmeade. There's too many overage wizards and witches doing magic to even see underage ones. And no one really minds anyway."  
  
The others grinned. James looked up thankfully, took off his glasses and incanted: "Impervius." He slid his glasses back on, finally able to see.  
  
"So why did you actually want to come up here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Curiosity. I mean, this place... it holds key events to come."  
  
Radella groaned. "Will you quit with the cryptic? We all know you know the future. There's no need to rub our noses in it."  
  
Kathryn looked at her sharply. The girl took a step back as she saw her friend, long hair and cloak whipping in the wind. Kathryn looked dangerous.  
  
"I do not 'rub your noses in it'. I would much rather not know the future. Not know the fate of people I love, people I care about. Not know that this place shall hold secrets. Not know that people will die, and I cannot prevent it. I'm forbidden to change that future. No one knows what damage it may cause, and God knows, some of the things that will hurt me most will benefit so many more people. But God, I wish things didn't have to happen. I can't do anything to change them. 'Tis both a blessing and a curse." Kathryn told her.  
  
"*Kathryn.*" A voice murmured.  
  
The girl whipped round. "Hello?"  
  
"*Kathryn.*"  
  
"Who is it?" Kathryn called.  
  
"Kathryn? Who are you speaking to?" Sirius asked.  
  
"*Kathryn. You have to know. You have to See.*" The voice ordered.  
  
"See? But I..." She did not finish.  
  
Sirius barely managed to catch her as she fell to the floor, the sleep of a vision encompassing her once more.  
  
* * *  
  
------------  
  
June 2001, the Shrieking Shack:  
  
Kathryn wasn't sure where she was. She couldn't see much. She moved through the room, following the voices she could hear.  
  
"Where is he, Sirius?" A vaguely familiar voice asked.  
  
Kathryn frowned. What was going on? What date was it? What time?  
  
She tried to twist a door handle, but found her hand went through it. What was this? Was she a ghost? She stepped through the door.  
  
And gasped.  
  
A much older Remus Lupin was staring at an emaciated and sunken Sirius Black, staring so intently as though to read his mind.  
  
"But then... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless–" Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "–unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?"  
  
Kathryn gasped. She knew this scene, recognised it. It was in the third book, the final confrontation between Harry, Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
"Oh, God! Harry, listen to him!" Kathryn shrieked as she saw Lupin embrace Black like a brother. "They're friends! They don't want to hurt you!"  
  
Harry stared.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Remus let go of Sirius and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor, and was pointing at Remus, wild-eyed. "You – you–"  
  
"Hermione–"Remus began.  
  
Kathryn turned away. She hated seeing Hermione so hysterical. "Don't, Hermione, you're wrong. He's not been helping Sirius."  
  
"–*he's a werewolf*!" Hermione completed her rant.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
Remus was telling her that she was wrong.  
  
Kathryn by this point, couldn't help but feel bored.  
  
"Get on with it! We know he's not been helping Sirius into the castle, we know he doesn't want Harry dead... For God's sake, neither does Sirius, so if you just shut up and listen, we'll get to the decent part." She snarled.  
  
"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" He was pointing at Black.  
  
Kathryn sighed as Lupin returned the wands.  
  
"But if you haven't been helping him," Harry said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"  
  
"The map." Lupin answered.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Of course, he knows how to work it! The Marauders invented the Marauders' bloody Map."  
  
She couldn't help grinning as Remus revealed things she knew all too well.  
  
"No one was with us!" Said Harry.  
  
"And then I saw another dot, moving fast towards you, labelled Sirius Black... I saw him collide with you, I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow–"  
  
"One of us!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"No, Ron," said Lupin (and Kathryn). "Two of you."  
  
He stopped pacing, his eyes moving to Ron.  
  
"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?"  
  
"What? What's Scabbers got to do with it?"  
  
Kathryn grinned. She had loved this revelation. She couldn't help but join in the parts of Sirius and Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"  
  
"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean – of course he's a rat–"  
  
"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."  
  
"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."  
  
The next 'chapter' went very quickly. It was primarily explanation, and although Kathryn gave frequent anecdotes, no one seemed to hear her. It was as though she was merely an observer, a watcher looking through a TV screen, but for the vital fact that she could walk around among them. It was at that moment that the comments between Lupin and Snape really caught her attention.  
  
"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"  
  
"Of course it is." Kathryn remarked sarcastically. "Snape has been desperate to put the lot of you in Azkaban since he was in nappies. In fact his first words were probably 'Put the Marauders in Azkaban, and it doesn't matter that they're innocent'! I mean, his family's hatred for mine is enough to make him hate me before he actually even spoke to me. He's a bigoted bastard, no matter what he does do to attempt to redeem himself."  
  
While she gave this monologue, time had moved on.  
  
"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN–"  
  
"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever.  
  
Kathryn giggled. "Really? It's how I speak to you every time we meet. And now you go on the like father, like son tirade. God, maybe I shouldn't've told James you were going to get yourself killed. Talk about gratitude! And I very much doubt that anything that comes from your slimy mouth is true. I'll find out the truth. I swear I will."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled – except that his wasn't the only voice that shouted.  
  
Kathryn gloated as Snape lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it. A trickle of blood oozed from under his hair – he was unconscious.  
  
"Ah, sweet, sweet revenge." Kathryn murmured.  
  
"Wee attacked a teacher... we attacked a teacher..." Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Aww, chill, Hermione, he ain't got any brains in his head to damage." Kathryn waved a hand flippantly.  
  
"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Black. "You, boy – give me Peter. Now."  
  
Kathryn grinned at Ron's incredulous face. In some ways this was highly entertaining.  
  
"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Remus, turning to him and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"  
  
"The newspaper clipping. He asked Fudge for his newspaper." Kathryn grinned. "Atta boy, Solum."  
  
There was a vague flicker on Sirius' face. Kathryn stared at him. Was there something else there? Had something else caused him pain?  
  
"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw..."  
  
"Get on with it!" Kathryn complained. "I want to see the conniving little traitor cower!" Her voice was unusually vicious. In fact, the hatred in it was worse than that for Snape and Malfoy.  
  
"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"  
  
Was it just Kathryn or did they keep skipping paragraphs?  
  
"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it... this cat – Crookshanks, did you call him – told me Peter had left blood on the sheets... I suppose he bit himself... well, faking his own death had worked once..."  
  
Yep, they were definitely skipping bits.  
  
"And why did he fake his death?" Harry said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"  
  
"No," said Lupin. "Harry –"  
  
"And now you've come to finish him off!"  
  
"Yes, I have." Said Sirius, with an evil look at Scabbers.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Sirius, honey, you've still got to explain, remember? Besides, I'm planning to make every day of that miserable rat's life living hell until the day I can't."  
  
"Harry," said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down – but it was the other way around, don't you see?" Kathryn had to join in. It was one of the most important lines in the entire book. "*Peter* betrayed your mother and father – Sirius tracked *Peter* down –"  
  
"The little rat." Kathryn snarled over Harry's explosion and Sirius' explanation. "Don't you dare feel guilty, Sirius! How were you to know? You didn't know that he was selling information about his best friends! That he was going to kill James and Lily..."  
  
Sirius' voice broke. He turned away. But there was something in his eyes, something left unsaid, something that was not in the book as she remembered it. (A/N: As I said before, review and tell me what you think hurts so much! There are some major clues!)  
  
"Ready, Sirius?" Said Remus, holding the rat and his wand.  
  
Sirius had retrieved Snape's wand.  
  
"Together?" He said quietly.  
  
"I think so," said Remus, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One – two – THREE!"  
  
A flash of blue-white light. Kathryn watched with interest as an older Peter Pettigrew emerged. He looked more than forty when in reality he was closer to thirty-seven – even Sirius, emaciated as he was, looked younger, not to mention Remus who, despite slightly greying hair, looked only twenty- seven or so. But other than looking older and thinner, he didn't look all that different. Colourless hair, watery blue eyes and pointed nose.  
  
"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends. "Long time, no see."  
  
Kathryn smirked as he stammered as usual. Tried to convince them that Sirius was a liar and a traitor.  
  
"Like they'd ever believe Sirius would betray James and Lily. Two of his best friends. He was best man at the wedding, idiot! He was – is – Harry's godfather!"  
  
Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room.  
  
"Voldemort, teach me tricks?"  
  
Pettigrew flinched.  
  
"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" Kathryn chanted with Sirius, then left him to continue. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"  
  
"Don't know – what you mean, Sirius –" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever.  
  
"Sure you don't." Kathryn scoffed.  
  
She despised Pettigrew. Even now, in school, before he ever betrayed them, she was cold towards him. The others were confused. He was the boys' friend and the girls treated him with pity more than anything else. But no one showed the same cold indifference towards him, the harsh voice, the scowls when she thought no one was looking, that Kathryn did. She alone knew what he was to do. She alone blatantly ignored him most of the time.  
  
"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Remus evenly.  
  
"Always the cool one, eh, Moony?" Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Innocent but scared! Squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban – the spy, Sirius Black!"  
  
Sirius' face contorted.  
  
"How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bear-sized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort?"  
  
"Not bloody likely." Kathryn snorted. Despite all her protests, her language was most likely, the worst in the school, but not because she called anyone names as such. "After all, Sirius has plenty of power, doesn't need anymore." She seemed to be talking more to herself now. "But Peter... can't see why not. I mean, even now, you can tell, he always likes big friends, oh this is the good bit..."  
  
She recited with Sirius.  
  
"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backwards. "I thought it was the perfect plan... a bluff... Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you... it must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."  
  
Kathryn couldn't help but feel rage boil in her veins. How could he even think that anyone would believe Sirius would betray his friends? Sirius, who would fight for his friends, get punished for them, die for them? But he had convinced people for twelve years. All it took was a couple of spells and a convincing lie.  
  
"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."  
  
At long last, Harry believed him. Throat too tight to speak, he nodded.  
  
"No!"  
  
Pettigrew had fallen to his knees, as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He began begging them not to kill him.  
  
"Forgive me, Remus," said Black.  
  
"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"  
  
"Of course. Shall we kill him together?"  
  
"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.  
  
Kathryn paled. She could see the light in their eyes. "No, Sirius, Remus, don't! He's a bastard, I know, but don't become killers, not for his sake! Sirius, don't commit the murder you were wrongly imprisoned for! Don't go back! Not for him!"  
  
Pettigrew begged Ron, he begged Hermione, and finally her begged Harry.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave, like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen... He Who Must Not be Named forced me –"  
  
"DON'T LIE!" Bellowed Sirius. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"  
  
Kathryn gasped. A year? From the time Harry was born? Surely it wasn't coincidence? Was it just Harry's birth that caused it though?  
  
"He – he was taking over everywhere!" Gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"  
  
Kathryn, again, joined Sirius' yells.  
  
"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" Said Sirius, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"  
  
Kathryn felt something hit her hard. She couldn't tell if it was physical or emotional. But she could see something in Sirius' eyes. It wasn't in the book. There was backstory there. Backstory that either her coma hadn't processed, or had deliberately blocked out.  
  
"You should have realised," said Lupin quietly. "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye, Peter."  
  
As Hermione turned away, Kathryn screamed. "NO! HARRY, DON'T LET THEM BECOME KILLERS! THEY CAN'T SINK TO HIS LEVEL!"  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled. He ran forward, placing himself in front of Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."  
  
Black and Lupin both looked staggered.  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Oh, good boy, Harry. It's a Wizard's Bond. I don't know what it will mean, but he can't be as useful to Voldemort as he would have been."  
  
"Harry!" Gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his hands around Harry's knees. "You – thank you – it's more than I deserve – thank you..."  
  
"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I don't reckon my dad would've wanted his best friends to become killers – just for you."  
  
Kathryn gasped again. Their words were so alike, how...? She glanced up at Sirius. Still, there was something hiding in his eyes. She didn't know what, but there were two sorrows there. The death of his friends and... what else? What else did Pettigrew do to him?  
  
She never found out, for she blacked out once more.  
  
------------  
  
* * *  
  
20th December 1980, Outside the Shrieking Shack:  
  
"Ugh!" Kathryn gasped. She jerked violently and sat up, to discover she had been lying in the snow.  
  
Eight curious, worried and frightened faces stared at her.  
  
"I'm going to be sick." Kathryn groaned.  
  
"Kathryn, what... what did you see?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Something I'd already read. But there was something different." Kathryn murmured.  
  
"What did you mean about betrayal? And killing? And..." James began. He stopped as Kathryn looked at him horrified.  
  
"What did you hear?" She whispered.  
  
"Only what you said."  
  
"No." She murmured. "You can't know... You can't..." Peter looked at her, frightened. She snarled. "You little rat."  
  
"Kathryn, what's wrong? What did you mean, wedding? Godfather?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
Kathryn gave a hollow laugh. "You aren't supposed to know. Only me. Oh, God, Dumbledore'll kill me... Dumbledore." A light came to her eyes and she ran.  
  
Peter looked scared. "She said I would betray Lily and James. And then blame Sirius. I-I'd never do that!"  
  
Sirius looked thoughtful. "No. I suppose not."  
  
"What's wrong, Padfoot?" James asked softly.  
  
"It was Kathryn. She was so damn-scared."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Hogwarts:  
  
"Kathryn? What did you see?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing, it was – it was a false vision."  
  
"Liar!" Sirius accused. "You said you'd read it! That means in your coma!"  
  
"Yes, but you were different!" Kathryn snapped.  
  
"What? I was in it."  
  
"Of course you were in it!" Kathryn heaved an exasperated sigh. "A load of the stuff I said were quotes from you. But there was something different. Something in your eyes. There wasn't just the pain Peter had caused you by betraying Lily and James. There was something else. Something even more personal. Something you refused to reveal even to Remus, the last of your true friends remaining. Something you never reveal. Something I don't know about." She felt an inexplicable sob in her throat.  
  
"You shouldn't be telling me this." Sirius sighed. "I can't know this. How would I avoid changing the future?"  
  
Kathryn smiled. "I'm sorry, Sirius."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why." She pulled out her wand. Concentrating on removing what she had said of the future and not removing anything else, she spoke. "Obliviate."  
  
Sirius' eyes went dazed and he shook his head. "What were we talking about again?"  
  
"Our duet for the Yule Ball." Kathryn replied. Dumbledore had sorted the others, but Kathryn had wanted to remove the knowledge from Sirius herself. Mainly because it concerned him so much.  
  
Sirius grinned. "It's gonna be so good."  
  
"I hope so." Kathryn smiled, then frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I, er, I still don't have a date." She confessed.  
  
"Really? I can't believe I forgot!" Sirius slapped his head. "Kathryn, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
Kathryn stared at him, startled, then smiled. "Sure. What do you mean by 'forgot'?"  
  
"Well, I have been intending to ask you to the ball for ages. I was sure I'd done so. Never mind. I'm just relieved you accepted." Sirius grinned.  
  
Kathryn grinned, hitting him lightly. "Like I'd refuse. After all, we're singing a duet of love." She batted her eyelashes mock-flirtatiously.  
  
"Written by ourselves." Sirius grinned.  
  
They were walking into the Common Room by now.  
  
"A song of passion." Kathryn countered.  
  
"A song of hope." Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"A song of fire." They exclaimed in unison.  
  
Several funny looks were shot at them, mainly by younger students.  
  
"Kat, Sirius, what are you on?" Leila, Kathryn's sister, asked. "And can I have some?"  
  
"Alas, what we are on cannot be manufactured." Kathryn sighed dramatically, but winked at Sirius.  
  
"It is the very air we breathe, water we drink, blood that flows." Sirius continued.  
  
"It is hope and joy and glory."  
  
"It is passion and danger and death."  
  
"It is..." They both paused dramatically for effect. "Way too much sugar." They informed the waiting room.  
  
Leila rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I know what this is."  
  
"So do we." Kathryn's older brothers appeared.  
  
Kat groaned. "What is this? Family reunion?"  
  
"Kathryn's got a boyfriend, Kathryn's got a boyfriend!" Leila chanted. Her two older brothers soon took up the chant.  
  
"I do not!" Kathryn protested.  
  
"I'm not her boyfriend!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Then what was all that about?"  
  
"We were just having some fun! Geez, is nothing innocent anymore?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's never innocent with a Marauder." Jonah looked stern. "Or an Orenda."  
  
"Oh, so it's a family trait is it? I should have guessed." Kathryn flung up her arms. Then she grinned. "You know, it's just as well Sirius and I haven't shown anyone our performance yet."  
  
Sirius grinned. The two had minds that were strangely alike.  
  
"Definitely. I think your brothers will be horrified."  
  
Kathryn smiled maliciously. "That was the idea."  
  
"Oi, Black, Orenda! Quit yelling at Joe 'n' Joe and Little Orenda and get here!" A voice yelled.  
  
"I swear, I'm gonna kill Potter one day." Jonah snarled.  
  
"Why wait?" Kathryn asked smoothly before joining her friends in a corner. "What's up?"  
  
"You two," James began, "we have been informed by a very reliable source, do not have dates for the Yule Ball."  
  
Sirius and Kathryn exchanged glances. Then laughed.  
  
"How old's your info?" Sirius asked.  
  
"A few hours, why?"  
  
"Because we do have dates." Kathryn explained.  
  
"And who, pray tell, are you going with?" Lily demanded, hands on hips.  
  
"My beloved partner in crime." Sirius declared.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "You two are going together, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought I'd asked her already, but I forgot." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"How can you forget?" Lily demanded.  
  
"Because they already flirt like girlfriend and boyfriend." James grinned.  
  
"Ja-ames." Kathryn called slowly.  
  
James blanched. "Oh sh-"  
  
Sirius and Kathryn attacked, and soon three Marauders and three Enchanted ladies were rolling around the floor, laughing, giggling and tickling.  
  
Peter smiled, reading his book.  
  
Alura entered at that moment, pulling in Damion after her.  
  
"Allure!" Lily scowled. "He can't come in here!"  
  
"Can and has. So there!" Alura poked out her tongue.  
  
"Having fun?" Damion asked, a laugh in his eyes.  
  
"As a matter of fact..." James grinned.  
  
"You look like you're having lots of fun." Alura smirked.  
  
James realised that he and Lily were entangled on the floor. And so were Sirius and Kathryn, and Remus and Radella.  
  
"Oi!" Joseph called. "Quit it with the snogging, will you?"  
  
"I'll have you know I was *not* snogging, Joseph Lachlan Orenda!" Kathryn snarled.  
  
"Me neither!" Sirius chimed in.  
  
"Or us!" Lily and James added, in perfect unison.  
  
Remus and Radella were silent.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"Eurgh!" Kathryn rumpled her nose. "Bad things! Bad things!"  
  
"We were just –" Radella began.  
  
"Snogging, by any chance?" James suggested.  
  
They both looked down.  
  
"Aargh! This room will never be the same!" Lily (mock) shrieked, and ran upstairs.  
  
"Now look what you've done?" James accused and ran after her.  
  
"Why do we live in a house of mad people?" Remus asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Because you love us really." Kathryn winked, before Sirius chased her upstairs. 


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas, or Yule

Love this chapter. And the next. Hope you do too!  
  
Chapter 12 – Christmas, or Yule?  
  
25th December 1980, Gryffindor Tower:  
  
"Kathryn! Wake up!" A large body was bouncing on her bed.  
  
"Aww, get lost, Sirius." She complained, then registered what she had said. "Sirius?" He grinned. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm waking you up. You missed breakfast." Sirius explained.  
  
"I WHAT?" Kathryn shrieked.  
  
"Uh huh. It's eleven o'clock." He smirked.  
  
"Oh, bl – flaming hippogriffs." Kathryn groaned. "All right, Sirius, I'm up." She climbed out of bed.  
  
Sirius jumped off and stared.  
  
"Put your eyes back in, Solum." Kathryn snickered. "You never seen a girl in a nightdress before?"  
  
"Actually, no. But I'm more surprised at you wearing something so short. In the middle of December."  
  
Kathryn's nightdress was an overly large t-shirt, that stopped nearly a foot above her knees, revealing a lot of toned thigh. She grinned. "Sirius, leave, before I horrify you even more. That is, unless you intend to stay while I cha –"  
  
Sirius had already disappeared. (A/N: Remember that the Sixth and Seventh- year boys' and girls' dorms are opposite each other, ergo, no alarm! Hee hee hee!)  
  
Kathryn swiftly changed into her classic jeans and top – this one a seasonal crimson (A/N: she does wear a lot of crimson and red, doesn't she? Oh well!).  
  
As she entered the common room, there was applause.  
  
She frowned. "And this is because?"  
  
"You have the honour of sleeping in the latest, milady Kathryn." Sirius informed her bowing. "Must admit, I preferred your earlier outfit." He smirked.  
  
Kathryn raised a brow. "Wait until this evening." She promised, wickedly.  
  
This of course instigated a tonne of teasing for Sirius.  
  
"FLAMMA!" He roared.  
  
"Yes, Sirius?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" He elaborated.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Kathryn sighed, as though bored. "Could you at least wait until after we've sung our songs? I mean, I'm taking part in about twenty."  
  
"Exaggerator." Sirius accused.  
  
"What can I say?" She fluttered her eyelashes. "It's an art."  
  
No one appeared to have opened their presents yet. Kathryn frowned.  
  
"What's with the whole, not opening presents thing?" She wanted to know.  
  
"We're waiting until after lunch, especially since we won't have time now." James explained, turning away from Lily.  
  
"Oh, right." Kathryn shrugged. "You asked Lily to the ball yet?"  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"If you don't mind, I asked Lily weeks ago. Unlike Sirius, I remember to do important things." James shot back.  
  
"Wait until you have to propose." Kathryn sniggered.  
  
"I am not... Waitaminute! Was that from the future?" James demanded.  
  
Kathryn smiled secretively, clearly enjoying this. "Ahh, you'll never know, will you? Well, I guess you will, but not now anyway."  
  
"You're evil, Kathryn Farrah Orenda." Sirius remarked.  
  
"Ahh, but that's why you love me!" Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Of course, milady." Sirius gave a flourishing bow, but a slight hint of red in his cheeks betrayed... What? Embarrassment? Hope? Truth? Kathryn ignored such thoughts.  
  
"Sirius loves Ka-at, Sirius loves Ka-at." James and Lily sing-songed.  
  
"Lily and James sitting in a tree," Sirius retaliated. Yes it was childish and old and nine-year-olds would sing it, but it was the perfect comeback. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then a baby in a flying carriage."  
  
"Then death at Voldemort's hands." Kathryn muttered under her breath. No one heard her. Or so she thought. She covered it up well though. "*Flying* carriage? What's with that?"  
  
"Wizard's version." Lily explained. "And I am not going to marry James!"  
  
"Really? Well I'll have the ring back then!" James demanded.  
  
Lily couldn't help but burst out giggling. The others soon joined her in peals of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kathryn wondered after realising that they were the only ones there.  
  
"Well the First, Second and Third-years went home." James explained.  
  
"So did a few of the others. Not everyone likes balls, funnily enough." Lily shrugged.  
  
"I bet Remus and Radella are looking forward to it." James gave a sidelong glance at the two of them, sharing an overlarge armchair by the fire.  
  
"I know, sickening, isn't it?" Sirius groaned.  
  
"Hey, just because you lot are too thick to realise that..." Remus began.  
  
"I wouldn't finish that sentence were I you." Lily warned.  
  
Kathryn smirked. "Where's Alura?"  
  
"Probably in an empty classroom snogging Damion silly." Lily giggled.  
  
For the next half hour they chatted, talking about the lucky fact that they'd all finished their homework (except Peter, but he's an idiot anyway!), and the boys' plans for pranks when school started again. Not to mention over the holidays.  
  
"Please tell me you aren't planning a prank for tonight?" Kathryn begged.  
  
"Nope. We've got something planned... but it isn't a prank, don't worry." James smiled.  
  
"It better not be. We've got enough to deal with without pranks. Like our performances. I still can't believe you've got us doing a duet." Kathryn groaned.  
  
"Yeah, but at least they're getting their money's worth." Sirius grinned.  
  
Kathryn's groan became a wicked smile. "Yes, that's right. Not to mention you doing a duet too."  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore said that seeing as we planned it, we had to take part in more than one performance." Lily sighed.  
  
"I'm sure there's something else though. I keep hearing mutters about Enchanted meeting the Marauders, but I don't remember anything about us singing together. Have you?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
"Nope. Oh, it's time for lunch. C'mon. We get the crackers and stuff now, tonight's meal is supposed to be a bit different."  
  
"Finger foods, most likely." Kathryn smiled. "If we have Christmas Dinner now, we won't this evening."  
  
"Good point. Just remember to eat in moderation, or we'll have problems with dress robes this evening." Lily suggested.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "I still need to transfigure mine."  
  
"Do you transfigure all your clothing?" Sirius demanded.  
  
The girl appeared to put a lot of thought into her answer. And then replied. "Yep."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes while James and Lily laughed.  
  
'Those two have got to get together soon,' Sirius thought, grinning. 'But then again, it'll only be me and Kat left...' He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts.  
  
They soon went down to lunch. The Great Hall was decorated luxuriously with twelve Christmas trees and lavish stars and so on.  
  
However, they were a little late. Just as Dumbledore stood up to give his Christmas speech, the doors burst open. Every candle in the room extinguished.  
  
Everyone stared at the six figures in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Kathryn explained. She concentrated on the candles carefully.  
  
"Ignite." She ordered. They all obeyed. She didn't need to say anything, but she liked doing so. It made it seem more real.  
  
(A/N: Remember this! It will come up later – but it could be about sixty chapters later, so you may well forget!)  
  
Luckily everyone assumed it was a prank from the Marauders and applauded. No one realised that the door bursting open so loudly had made Kathryn jump and in extinguishing her surprise, so had she extinguished the flames.  
  
"Sorry we're late, but Kathryn doesn't understand the meaning of morning." Sirius remarked smoothly as they took their seats.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Dumbledore commented, the well-known twinkle in his eye. "As I was saying, the crackers you have been given have been magically enchanted. They will give you something that will be vital to the Yule Ball this evening. All I have to say now is, enjoy, and try eating in moderation – you want to fit into your robes for this evening."  
  
That surprised a laugh from the students.  
  
They instantly began forking food onto plates and pulling crackers, frequently exclaiming over the surprises inside.  
  
Kathryn grinned as she revealed her hat – a classic Indiana Jones style hat that looked great on her – and a crimson mask, trimmed with gold.  
  
Sirius' contained French beret and a white mask trimmed with gold.  
  
Lily's was a green, silver-trimmed mask along with a sparkly top hat.  
  
James received a blue, silver-trimmed mask and a black trilby.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Cool hats, what's with the masks?"  
  
"As I was saying," Dumbledore stood up again, "these will come in useful. After all, tonight's Yule Ball needs masks, just to make things a little more interesting. The only people who will not wear masks are those who will be performing, so the magic of music can work its wonders."  
  
"Is anyone else starting to feel dubious?" Radella asked, frowning.  
  
"Oh, it'll be fine, Della. Dumbledore wouldn't put us in a dangerous situation, would he?" Lily pointed out.  
  
Kathryn wasn't quite so sure. "I hope not."  
  
* * *  
  
After lunch:  
  
"Oh, Sirius!" Kathryn squealed. "You bought it!"  
  
She was marvelling over the beautiful locket she had seen just a few days before.  
  
"Like I wouldn't. It seemed made for you." Sirius explained.  
  
Kathryn smirked and handed him his own present.  
  
"I see you had the same idea." Sirius grinned, pulling out the golden salamander.  
  
"Wow, that's gorgeous, Sirius." Radella murmured.  
  
"And I have a wonderful friend who bought it." Sirius gave Kathryn a hug, surprising her slightly.  
  
"Aww, it's okay, Solum." Kathryn grinned; it had become her most used nickname for him, though he alternated between Flamma and Mystique.  
  
"Yo, Prongs, what'd you get Medea?" Remus asked, gesturing to Lily.  
  
"Well, if you let her open it..." James grinned.  
  
Lily did so and was greeted by the emerald earrings of the same metal as James' ring, impossible to tell if it was silver or gold.  
  
"Oh, James, thank you." Lily breathed.  
  
"Well, the hint *was* unsubtle enough for a boy to understand it." James grinned, opening the present she handed him.  
  
Which was, of course, the sapphire ring.  
  
"What's with you lot and the jewellery?" Remus demanded.  
  
"We went Christmas shopping together." Kathryn grinned, trying to put her locket about her neck and failing.  
  
"Here." Sirius took the necklace and while she held away her mass of hair, closed the clasp.  
  
There was a sudden pause and tension filled the air.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius." Kathryn smiled, breaking the tense atmosphere.  
  
"Anytime." He grinned.  
  
"I might take you up on that."  
  
Sirius had already fixed his pendant about his neck while Lily and James both put on their jewellery.  
  
"Ah, the four have adorned themselves." Remus teased.  
  
"What?" Sirius demanded. (A/N: It's not girly for boys to wear pendants! Anyway, he's a wizard and pendants like this are often seen as a sign of respect for magical properties. Hee hee hee! Not sure what's with all the laughs, probably I'm going insane, so nothing to worry about.)  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They continued unwrapping presents.  
  
Joining her locket, Kathryn had received a book – The Lady Mystique – a bottle of body spray named Siren, (Radella had warned her off using it near Remus, to which they all laughed), a pair of crimson ruby drop earrings from her parents (which went perfectly with her new necklace), various boxes of sweets from assorted family members and friends, a bland grey dress with a note from her brothers, the twins – Let's see what you can transfigure this into, they wrote – a magical 'statue' scene – a girl, who looked like her, paced on some stone floor, frequently glancing into a magic mirror – a pocket Sneakoscope and a small, magic compact mirror.  
  
Finally she rested on a last gift.  
  
"Who's this from?" She frowned – there was no card.  
  
It wasn't just her, or just the Elemental Guardians; all eight friends had such a gift.  
  
"Kat, what does this mean?" James wondered.  
  
"Maybe someone's trying to tell us something." Peter offered. (A/N: Peter offering a *practical* and *sensible* idea? What's the world coming to?)  
  
"Could be. Why not open 'em and find out?" Sirius suggested.  
  
They did so. And each revealed something totally unexpected.  
  
"*Dark detectors*?" Kathryn asked, amazed.  
  
Each of them had received an assortment of Dark detectors, or weapons used by Aurors. Now to some, such as Lily, Sirius, James and Kathryn, this made sense – they were, after all, intending to train as Aurors. Remus sighed sadly.  
  
"Mine'll go off every time I'm near. Werewolves are dark creatures, remember?" He commented bitterly.  
  
"But you're a good person. We know you'd never go over to the dark side." Radella informed him.  
  
Kathryn couldn't help but giggle.  
  
They frowned at her.  
  
"Sorry, but it's *so* Star Wars." She explained.  
  
"That was a well good film!" Lily grinned.  
  
"We saw 'The Empire Strikes Back' in the summer too." Radella added. She, like Lily, was Muggle-born.  
  
(A/N: I know for a fact it came out in 1980, but the Halliwell's Film Guide – which is my Dad's – doesn't say what month, so like it or lump it!)  
  
"Wait until you see the rest." Kathryn smirked.  
  
"The rest?" Lily raised a brow.  
  
"Yeah, there'll be a third one soon. And then we'll wait until something like 1999, I think, for the actual first film to come out." Kathryn grinned. "After all, the ones we've seen are Episodes four and five."  
  
"Why not start from the beginning?" James asked.  
  
"No idea. People can be strange like that." Kathryn shrugged. "I'm going to put these away, then... Lily, what's the time?"  
  
"Five o'clock."  
  
"*What*?" Radella exclaimed. "I need to get ready!"  
  
"What, you need two hours?" Remus frowned.  
  
"Yes, actually, we need to do a last rehearsal or two." Lily grinned. "C'mon, girls."  
  
Alura, Kathryn and Radella followed the redhead up the stairs to begin preparing for the evening's ball.  
  
"Whoever heard of needing two hours to get ready?" James frowned.  
  
"Beats me. Come on, I think we still have time to prank the Slytherins before lockdown." Sirius grinned.  
  
After all, at six o'clock the Common Rooms 'locked down' ensuring that no student entered the Great Hall while the final moments of preparation were made.  
  
* * *  
  
In the girls' dorm:  
  
"KATHRYN!" A voice exclaimed.  
  
Drying wet hair, Kathryn emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Yes, dear Lillian?" She asked.  
  
"For one, my name is Lily, not Lillian. For two, what did you do to my dress robes?" Lily demanded, sporting flamboyantly multicoloured robes.  
  
Kathryn smirked. "Sorry, Lils, but I couldn't resist."  
  
"Take the charm off! I swear, the Marauders have had a bad influence on you!"  
  
"Nah, I think it's Avia's blood." Kathryn grinned. "She wrote the book on pranks. And this is mild by comparison."  
  
"Stop avoiding the subject." "Oh, okay." Kathryn heaved a sigh. "Finite Incantatem." She stated without touching her wand.  
  
Lily's robes returned to their emerald green state.  
  
"No wand?" Radella raised a brow.  
  
"The Lady Mystique's magic, I fear." Kathryn grinned.  
  
She glared at the crimson dress robes hanging on the door to her walk-in wardrobe. (A/N: Yeah, I just decided this. After all, it's a magic castle, right? So they can have huge wardrobes in the space of tiny ones, kind of like the Tardis! Sorry, my cousins are sci-fi obsessives!)  
  
She had always found it easy to quickly fixed hair and make-up as she did now. Soon her hair was mostly caught up with a few tendrils hanging down to soften the look. Make-up was light and natural. She added her new locket and earrings.  
  
Finally, she walked into her wardrobe to put on the dress robes. Lily, Radella, Alura and Alice (who shared their dorm, remember?) waited in anticipation. Kathryn frequently walked out of her wardrobe wearing a completely different outfit to that which she had originally selected.  
  
A similar sort of thing happened here. She entered with crimson velvet robes, high-necked and very full. She exited wearing crimson, satin robes in an off the shoulder style with a low-cut neckline to show off her necklace and tight about the bodice to go into a flared skirt. She looked stunning and then added to the elegance by pulling on matching crimson sandals.  
  
"Do I look okay?" She wanted to know.  
  
"You look great." Alice smiled. She was wearing lilac satin robes, but a little more conservatively.  
  
"Thanks. So do all of you." Kathryn smiled.  
  
It was a few minutes before lockdown ended. They decided to be exactly on time, i.e. keep their dates waiting just a little while.  
  
And while they waited, Enchanted began warming up their voices. As well as making sure their costumes were ready.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour earlier:  
  
"Did you see Snape's face? It was a picture!" Sirius crowed as the boys hurried back to the common room and their dorms.  
  
"I knew it was a good idea!" James grinned.  
  
"Wait until they try and get into their dress robes." Remus snickered.  
  
"Of course, it'll come off as soon as the clock strikes seven." Sirius commented with a straight face.  
  
"But then it'll be a little late to fix 'em. Let's hope they have another set." James cracked up.  
  
The boys entered the Common Room mere seconds before 'lockdown'. They rushed up to their dorm and began preparing, suddenly beginning to feel a little nervous. They grinned as they saw Frank, who had clearly just been in the shower.  
  
"Hey, Frank." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Hey, guys. Nervous about your dates?" He smirked.  
  
"It isn't a date exactly..." James began.  
  
"Sure, and I hate Alice." Frank replied.  
  
"You do?" Peter missed the sarcasm.  
  
Frank rolled his eyes and entered his wardrobe. He seemed to be one of the only two who used his wardrobe (Sirius, of all people, being the other), the rest used the floor.  
  
There was a scrabble for showers and baths and preparing. The boys, who could be ready in five seconds if need be, seemed to be taking ages (for them) to get ready. In truth, about half an hour.  
  
"Sirius!" James gasped. "White robes?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "I thought I'd break with tradition and wear something a bit unusual." He grinned. He, like all the boys, wore trousers and shirt underneath his robes – girls wore their robes like dresses. But the effect of white robes over black shirt and trousers, the robe left open... Well, Kathryn was soon due to get full blast of it.  
  
James had chosen dark blue robes that highlighted his sapphire-like blue eyes. He wore black trousers and a white shirt beneath and even with his messy black hair managed to look good.  
  
As did Remus in very dark green robe.  
  
Peter, typically, did not look as good in black robe and grey shirt.  
  
Finally, all of them placed on their masks.  
  
Just as the girls did in their dorm.  
  
The Yule Ball had begun.  
  
* * *  
  
The common room, just before seven o'clock:  
  
"Where are they?" Frank looked nervous.  
  
"If I know Kathryn, and I do, they're probably going to be 'fashionably late', just to heighten our 'anticipation'." Sirius didn't need to use 'air quotes' for them to be noted.  
  
James sniggered. "That could be taken in so many ways."  
  
"Take it the way it was meant." Sirius shot back.  
  
"Why are *they* taking so long? All the other girls are here. Even the Seventh-years." Remus pointed out.  
  
"Because they feel like it. And if we have such a ball next year..." Sirius left them comment unsaid, but not unthought.  
  
The portrait opened. Instantly everyone rushed out. Except the Marauders and Frank.  
  
Seconds later, a dark-haired young lady in shocking pink descended down the stairs.  
  
"Hi guys." Alura smiled. "I'd wait to see you lovebirds have your eyes pop out, but I need to meet Damion. Peter, take my advice, leave 'em to it!" She smirked.  
  
"Do you mind, Alura?" Sirius looked a little annoyed, but couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Not at all." She smirked and left the common room, Peter following, clearly not wanting to be witness to any uncomfortable situations.  
  
"I swear, those two..." Frank began, and then stopped, for at that moment Alice had come down the stairs and he was unable to speak.  
  
Even with her lilac mask, Frank knew it was her, just as she knew it was him.  
  
"Alice..." He began. "You look... amazing."  
  
"You look good too." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Shall we, er, go then?" Frank asked.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
He graciously offered his arm. Laughing, she accepted and they walked towards the Great Hall, arm in arm.  
  
"Two down." Sirius grinned.  
  
Next was Radella. She looked staggering in midnight blue velvet robes, mingling perfectly with Remus' as she approached him.  
  
"Wow." Was all Remus could say.  
  
"I could say the same." Radella flirted.  
  
"Y'know, I'd suggest we go downstairs," he whispered, "but I think I'd like to see the other two's reactions to their dates."  
  
"Me too, but how about we spy from the portrait hole?" Radella whispered back and then kissed him gently.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They also appeared to go downstairs, but stopped just outside the doorway, hidden but able to see.  
  
Next, naturally, Lily appeared in floating emerald green robes.  
  
"Hi James." Lily smiled.  
  
"Hi Lily." He smiled back. "You look great."  
  
"You think so? Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." She teased.  
  
"Thanks. Shall we make our way to the ball, fairest Flower?" James gave an exaggerated bow.  
  
"Yes. We can leave Kathryn and Sirius all alone." Lily smiled wickedly.  
  
"Oi!" Sirius protested.  
  
James and Lily left, laughing, only to bump into Remus and Radella.  
  
"What're you doing here?" James demanded.  
  
"Watching. C'mon. We don't want them doing anything foolish." Remus grinned.  
  
"No, we don't." Lily nodded gravely, suppressing a grin.  
  
In the common room, Sirius felt a little impatient.  
  
Kathryn descended down the stairs feeling, inexplicably, a little nervous.  
  
And then she stood before him, silent as she stared at him.  
  
He was silent as he stared at her also.  
  
'Oh God, he's so handsome...' Kathryn thought blandly.  
  
'Merlin, she's beautiful...' Sirius thought.  
  
But before they could say anything, a silver light danced in the room, briefly showing a cord between them.  
  
And something changed. (A/N: Ha ha! I love making them have problems. My life has so many. But at least theirs is interesting!)  
  
Suddenly Kathryn ran to Sirius.  
  
"It is done." Her voice was different, softer.  
  
"How can it? There is barely time." Sirius replied, his voice stronger, bolder.  
  
"The evil shall be drawn out. And it will stop the curse." She murmured.  
  
She was in his arms by now. The masks seemed to have changed them.  
  
Lily, James, Remus and Radella watched in shock and amazement at this scene unfolding before them.  
  
"It cannot. Nothing can stop such a curse." Sirius looked sorrowful.  
  
"It has to! I won't... She can't be plagued with these dreams! Knowing a future she can't stop! It will kill her, Medwin! It will kill her!"  
  
"It won't! She will be strong, like you, Treasa. She will protect that future and change what she can."  
  
"But she can't change what will happen. She will lose her soulmate, so close to when she can change that future. Her child shall never know her father. Just as mine shall not." She wept.  
  
"This is our curse, Treasa. It is hers. But she will fight it."  
  
"She cannot! Just as we all do, she shall know her soulmate, have a few years with him, and then one shall die, or be forced to leave, or..."  
  
"Serve a life sentence in Azkaban, only to escape." Sirius finished.  
  
Kathryn gave a slight derisive laugh. "So you finally learnt how to see your other incarnations' futures. See how it hurts! I am plagued by a future so many centuries ahead. I cannot change it. Even she cannot, and she shall be there as that future becomes present and past."  
  
"Do not try. It is only with your powers she can do that. Only with your Sight."  
  
"And it will happen. There are Muggles, blessed with prophecy and no other magic. And should she be descended from a Muggle-born mother and a pure- blooded father... They are the strongest, you know that."  
  
"And so shall she be strong. As will be mine, born to a pure-blooded line, finally holding the true ideals and not those manufactured... They shall meet, nothing can stop the curse."  
  
"It shall tear them apart. They may not even know of such a thing, ignore such feelings, dismiss them as childish dreams. Medwin, if they cannot feel that love, the curse shall kill them quicker!"  
  
"They shall, and they will. Separation is good for the soul, they say. And I've a feeling that that particular incarnation won't be so easy to slay."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"The Elemental Guardians. I have sensed an inordinate force of earth in that one's spirit. It can only mean that. And as earth always mingles with fire..."  
  
"And fire is the strongest. They cannot truly die until all four lie dead." Kathryn murmured. "She can bring him back."  
  
"I only hope she can. His life, from what I have seen, it is vital, important."  
  
"But the curse..."  
  
Then something totally unexpected happened. Sirius placed his hands on Kathryn's bare shoulders and kissed her.  
  
"What the..." James began.  
  
"Hush." Lily ordered.  
  
Sirius released her.  
  
"The curse can only be broken until the evil that forever haunts us, them, everyone, is destroyed by their blood and their blessed."  
  
"A daughter and a godson."  
  
"One to be destined to destroy the evil, the other to give him the strength to do so." Sirius smiled. "Treasa, never give up hope. To give up is to let the curse win."  
  
"And to let the curse win is to forever lose hope." Kathryn murmured.  
  
"Believe me, I shall never let anything happen to you, in this life or another." Sirius promised.  
  
"I believe you." Kathryn replied, smiling.  
  
They kissed again, this time much more passion-driven. It was as Kathryn had her hands round his neck, and he had his arms about her waist that that eerie silvery light shone once more, again showing a cord.  
  
And they became themselves once more.  
  
Instantly they thrust themselves apart.  
  
"Oh cr – Chr – crikey." Kathryn searched for a word that wasn't offensive. "W-What happened?"  
  
"I have no idea." Sirius replied, frowning.  
  
"All I remember is... is walking down the steps, seeing you, and then... all I know is a silvery light." Kathryn placed a hand to her temple, and attempted to pull off the mask. It was stuck.  
  
"Hey! My mask won't come off!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.  
  
He came over, and also tried to remove her mask. Failing, he tried to remove his.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Quarter past seven. Damn, we're late." Sirius muttered. Then he smiled. "Milady?" He bowed, offering her his arm.  
  
Kathryn curtsied prettily. She took his arm and they walked towards the portrait hole. Then Kathryn stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's just... when I was, uh, kissing you. It felt..." She struggled to say.  
  
"Right?" Sirius supplied.  
  
She nodded, blushing.  
  
"Thank God." Sirius looked up and then swept her other arm into his grip.  
  
Their lips met in a sweet, gentle, hopeful kiss, so different to the desperate, passion-driven one of before.  
  
James motioned to the others. They swiftly walked down the corridor. When they were far enough away, they began talking.  
  
"What was that?" Remus demanded.  
  
"I've no idea." James said honestly.  
  
"And what was that about the Elemental Guardians?" Radella wanted to know.  
  
"Don't know." Lily said untruthfully.  
  
Remus frowned. "But it definitely sounded like..."  
  
"They were soulmates? That they are reincarnations of this Medwin and Treasa? And what about this curse?"  
  
"No idea. They didn't seem to remember any of what they had said. It was like their previous lives took a hold of them. Like it was their subconscious trying to decide what to do." James murmured.  
  
"Whatever else, I've a feeling they might have something to tell us when they get downstairs." Lily giggled.  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived in the Great Hall, closely followed by a slightly flustered Sirius and Kathryn. Luckily, they hadn't been noticed as to be missing.  
  
"What took you so long?" Alura wanted to know.  
  
"We waited for Lily and James, and then Remus got his leg stuck in that trick stair." Radella rolled her eyes.  
  
"What can I say? It's a gift." Remus grinned, poking her playfully.  
  
"Are you okay, Sirius, Kathryn? You look a little, er, flushed." Lily explained.  
  
"Oh, um, we're fine." Sirius replied quickly. Too quickly.  
  
"Something you want to tell us?" James asked.  
  
Kathryn smiled, and then whispered something in Sirius ear. He whispered something back.  
  
"I think that it may be along the lines of: we're soulmates!" Sirius declared dramatically.  
  
"Until we get bored and go off with other people." Kathryn added wickedly.  
  
"I don't think that's possible." Lily muttered to James.  
  
"Mm-hmm." James replied.  
  
"Congratulations." Remus grinned. "You finally plucked up the nerve to ask her out then, Padfoot?"  
  
"Yes. Well, it was hard not to after I saw her." Sirius smiled. Certainly Kathryn's dress robes were drawing a few stares.  
  
"And it wasn't like I couldn't accept. I was compelled." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Anyway, when are we up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um, well, you two are up... Now." James explained.  
  
"Really? Oh good." Kathryn smiled.  
  
The song they had written suddenly had more meaning and truth than ever before.  
  
The two teens were called by Dumbledore and went to the backstage area behind the stage set up where the Head table usually sat.  
  
It was time.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: What do you think? I wasn't going to have Kathryn and Sirius get together so soon, but it suddenly hit me on a Friday night at about quarter past eleven. It works! I hope. Anyway, it's written now. But you will have to wait a while for Lily and James, even though, apart from the next chapter, the rest of the year's going to pass in a couple of chapters. I want to get onto the summer holidays! Hee hee hee! (Again with the mad laughs?)  
  
Oh, yeah, you're going to have to wait until next Friday to get another chapter, unless I get lots of reviews, in which case I'll post some early. Since I've got the first 27 chapters written, it won't be hard. Only the trouble starts later, because it's my GCSE year. Hence, trying to write as much now rather than later. Okay?  
  
You've read it, now review it! Please?!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	13. Chapter 13: Past Lives and 'Grease'

Hooray, more chapters! Just two, though! I'll talk to you all at end of next chapter!  
  
Oh, by the way I disclaim all the songs except Kat and Sirius' first song – I wrote that myself! I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. The songs from 'Grease' and the songs in 'Talk about Diamonds' all belong to other wonderful composers and songwriters.  
  
Lol, Tanydwr  
  
Chapter 13 – Past lives and 'Grease'  
  
(A/N: This is Kat and Sirius' performance, just in case you're confused!)  
  
"Papa, I don't want to go!" The girl onstage shrieked. She wore a black mask, effectively removing her identity.  
  
The shadowy person, a magical 'actor', replied forcefully: "You will! You spend too much time locked away, Flamma! You will never know the true meaning of life if you do not leave your room!"  
  
"I don't want to go to some pointless ball and socialise with witches with more beauty charms on them than brain cells!" She screamed.  
  
"You shall, daughter! Do not think to defy me! You shall go to the welcoming ball for the de Winter family and that is final!" He was forceful.  
  
"Fine, but don't think I'll enjoy it!" She retorted.  
  
"At least you do not need charms to make you beautiful." He murmured.  
  
There were titters of laughs among the audience.  
  
He left. She stormed across the stage.  
  
"Why?" She snarled angrily. And then her voice became musical and unknown music drifted through the air.  
  
"Why must I go?  
  
Why can't I know?  
  
Why can't he accept who I am?"  
  
She stopped, and began 'fixing' her hair in front of a mirror.  
  
"I've tried to leave,  
  
Gain a reprieve,  
  
But all he ever gives is a sham.  
  
Please someone,  
  
Help me."  
  
Flamma walked off the stage dejected.  
  
Now a young man, again masked, and older woman, a shadowy magical 'actor', entered.  
  
"Why, Mother? Why must I attend a pointless ball to 'get to know the new people'?" He demanded.  
  
"Because it is the only way for you to make friends. To mix with those of your own class, your own... sort."  
  
"You mean purebloods." His voice was a snarl. "I don't care about the sort of blood they have, Mother! As long as they're a witch or wizard, they are one of us!" He yelled.  
  
"Well, Solum. I do not approve of you raising your voice. You will be at this ball and it is final!"  
  
"What, so I can mix with the pureblooded, white as snow, beauty-charmed daughters of the local wizarding community?" He ridiculed her.  
  
"Just obey me!" The woman snarled and marched offstage haughtily.  
  
He paced the 'room' for a few moments. Then he looked up and music accompanied him once more.  
  
"What makes people so strange?  
  
Why can't they change?  
  
They care only for blood,  
  
While ideals could be mud,  
  
For all they  
  
Seem worth."  
  
He left the stage.  
  
Darkness fell. Voices whispered, but had clearly been charmed with Sonorus.  
  
"Astayana." One voice murmured.  
  
"Kelousta." The other joined.  
  
Lights came back up on the stage. Traditional dancing music. And the shadowy figures of magical 'actors' (i.e. conjured knowing their lines and actions, but not real), were dancing.  
  
Solum stood by a number of other people, looking to be a family.  
  
A bugle sounded.  
  
"The Lady Flamma de Wakanda."  
  
Flamma entered looking nervous.  
  
Solum's mother whispered to him audibly. "She's only here for her father. Her mother is a Mudblood."  
  
Solum frowned and shrugged.  
  
The Lady Flamma came towards them as expected. For someone who didn't want to be there, she was remarkably good at acting.  
  
"Lord de Winter. Lady de Winter." She curtsied. She turned to Solum. "Sir de Winter."  
  
It was at that moment that their eyes met. A spark of fire lit in the air between them.  
  
Flamma withdrew from the family. She was gasping, confused. A spotlight fell on her as she began to sing.  
  
"Loneliness was always mine,  
  
All alone for hours at a time.  
  
Until you entered it, my life was dark.  
  
But then you, you ignited a spark.  
  
A spark of fire.  
  
I'd entered the fire of love,  
  
That burns so I can't get enough.  
  
I'd felt so alone,  
  
Heart made out of stone.  
  
Then you came.  
  
Oh, and that fire burst into flame.  
  
It's the fire of love."  
  
There was a pause, she seemed to melt into the background as Solum moved towards her, amazed.  
  
"Meeting everyone new,  
  
But the one who struck me was you.  
  
A genuine nymph of fire.  
  
I couldn't have felt shyer.  
  
A spark of fire.  
  
I'd entered the fire of love,  
  
That burns so I can't get enough.  
  
I'd felt so alone,  
  
Heart made out of stone.  
  
Then you came.  
  
Oh, and that fire burst into flame.  
  
It's the fire of love."  
  
And then they moved towards each other, danced to the music and sang together. (A/N: Use your imagination, okay?)  
  
"I will always need you,  
  
I swear I'll never be untrue.  
  
I promise I'll always be there,  
  
I swear it by fire, water, earth and air.  
  
I'd entered the fire of love,  
  
That burns so I can't get enough.  
  
I'd felt so alone,  
  
Heart made out of stone.  
  
Then you came.  
  
Oh, and that fire burst into flame.  
  
It's the fire of love."  
  
Again a pause. They held each other at arms' length before saying their next few lines.  
  
Solum:  
  
"I love you so."  
  
Flamma:  
  
"I'll never go."  
  
Solum:  
  
"I've entered it."  
  
Flamma:  
  
"I've entered it."  
  
Both, slowly:  
  
"I've entered the fire of love."  
  
Solum:  
  
"Fire of love."  
  
Flamma:  
  
"Fire of love."  
  
Both:  
  
"Fire of love!"  
  
There was a tumult of applause from the audience. But they weren't finished.  
  
"Flamma." Solum murmured.  
  
"How is it possible?" Flamma wondered.  
  
"I know not. Only know this. I love you."  
  
"I love you." She replied.  
  
"NO!" The woman cried.  
  
Flamma turned from him, afraid. Something else showed in her eyes as she looked up at Solum. This was not planned.  
  
"You cannot!" She yelled. "You cannot love that... that... that spawn of a Mudblood!"  
  
"My mother is no Mudblood." Flamma announced. "Mudbloods do not exist. They are fiction, created by those who have near always had magic blood in their veins, supposed purebloods."  
  
The silvery light of before flashed before them.  
  
And the magical 'actors' seemed to become flesh and blood.  
  
"You are pathetic!" The woman, Solum's mother, spat. "Your love shall never survive! In this life or the next, you shall be plagued by evil's haunting. You shall have a chance, a few years, and then be ripped from each other. You shall be harmed by separation, by loss, by murder, by death, by imprisonment, by betrayal. By knowing what shall happen and having no way to prevent it! You, girl, you shall know that. You shall try not to love for fear of breaking your heart, or his, but you shall never manage it. You shall always love, you shall always have those few years of happiness before they are wrenched away, to make it more painful! And then, when you can change the future after what cannot be changed, even then you cannot change it! You cannot stop the loss."  
  
Suddenly Flamma snarled. "Wanna bet?"  
  
"Curse thee, Flamma and Solum! Separation, loss, the evil that will rise will always separate you. Even with it's destruction."  
  
"Separate us? Your curse can only do that so many times." Solum announced, placing his arms about Flamma's shoulders protectively. "There will be those who can fight it, by the very thing you gave. A name. Until those who take the attributes of our given names, we shall suffer. Only they can break the curse. And all they need to do that, is to defy you. The evil that will rise can and will be defeated. They cannot, but they can help. For she of pure and magic name, of fire and soul, of beauty and strength, of blood such as Flamma's, she shall know who can defeat that evil. She shall ensure that that defeat comes to pass, even if he of star and life, of care and protection, of love and bravery, he, her lover, lies dead. She shall ensure the evil does not go free. She shall ensure the one with the power to destroy him is born, that he is protected, that he survives. She shall know of his future to a point, and once that point is passed, she shall help him in any way she can. Fire and Earth are soulmates, Kali de White, they can never be separated."  
  
"Thou art cursed!" Kali de White shrieked again, her wand glowing with the brownish red of dried blood. It hit the pair of them like a cannon blast.  
  
"But we shall not curse thee except in one way. When you flee this life, ne'er return to gain another. Go to the land of evil souls, to Tartarus below." Flamma murmured, crimson light gathering before her and settling over the woman.  
  
"Separation can be defeated by love." Solum informed.  
  
Flamma smiled, almost cheekily. "After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder."  
  
They kissed and the woman gave a scream of unadulterated rage.  
  
"You shall never break this curse!"  
  
"Until one of pureblood father and Muggle-born mother, of pure and magic name, of fire and soul, meets one of pureblood, of true ideals, of star and opposing name, of earth and life. Then shall they create one half of a whole. Two protectors to one child, parents to another. One born as the seventh month dies, the other as the eighth month is born. To give hope to them, to bring them together. One of earth and fire. One of water and air. Do not despair. Evil, in any lifetime, in any form, in any place, of any blood, can be defeated by two things. Good. And something they can never truly understand. Love." The lovers announced together.  
  
"NO!" The shriek resounded about the hall.  
  
The magical 'actors' disappeared and the two real actors fell to the ground. The silvery light danced once more and then ceased. And Flamma and Solum became Kathryn and Sirius once more.  
  
"What... what happened?" Kathryn asked, sitting up, her hand enclosed by Sirius.  
  
Whatever had happened, their audience loved it. They applauded, screamed, whistled, cheered, celebrated, praised, none realising that nothing that had happened since Flamma had said "I love you" was supposed to have happened.  
  
The two acknowledged their praise with a bow, or curtsy, and left the stage. To be met by Dumbledore and four very worried friends.  
  
"Quietus." Kathryn and Sirius muttered in unison.  
  
"That was great!" Lily grinned.  
  
"Yeah." Kathryn tried to smile and failed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"There's a gap. How... How did we end up on the floor?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Did you know the story of Solum and Flamma before you chose this scene to perform?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Kathryn answered. "Yeah, I read about them, I think. Maybe I dreamed it. Anyway, it seemed perfect for our song. Unwilling to go, one complete pureblood, the other half pureblood and half Muggle-born. The not caring about purity of blood by either..."  
  
"The maniacal obsession with pure blood of his mother." Sirius scowled.  
  
"It just seemed to fit us well. We could draw on... experience." Kathryn explained.  
  
"Not just experience I fear." Dumbledore looked worried, for once. "I believe you drew on your souls."  
  
"Well, they're part of us, aren't they?" Sirius frowned.  
  
"Yes, but I believe what you experienced was one of your previous lives. A situation from it."  
  
"The curse." Lily murmured. "James!" She exclaimed, gripping his arm.  
  
"That's what they meant before." James looked wide-eyed.  
  
"What are you on about? Why have we got gaps in our memories?" Kathryn demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, guys, I mean, you're so young an' all, but..." Remus began.  
  
"Just spit it out."  
  
"You're soulmates, guys, and you've got a curse hanging over you." Lily elaborated.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Kathryn asked. "Excuse me while I just... *scream at not knowing this*!"  
  
Sirius had gone pale. Kathryn was shaking. He took her in his arms, hugging her close.  
  
"You'd best tell us everything." Dumbledore ordered.  
  
Onstage, out in the ball, other people sang, danced and laughed, not hearing the recount of two situations where Kathryn and Sirius' previous personalities had surfaced.  
  
"What was that about a child?" Kathryn frowned.  
  
James recounted what she had said.  
  
Kathryn started as he said 'born as the seventh month dies'.  
  
"What?" Dumbledore asked. "What is it?"  
  
"I know who it is. Who we shall protect. But the other, *our* child?" Kathryn looked at Sirius, who blushed. "I don't know anything of that." Suddenly she frowned. "When are we on again?"  
  
Lily checked her timetable. "Shoot! Girls, we're on now."  
  
Alura appeared at that moment.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Out boys. We've got things to do."  
  
The three teens raised their brows. Dumbledore just smiled, typically.  
  
"Very well."  
  
The girls, grinning, changed their clothing and prepared for their debut. All people knew was that Enchanted were performing 'Talk about Diamonds', a medley, they claimed. "And please welcome, Enchanted with 'Talk about Diamonds'!" Announced Elena Parson, who was acting, with her boyfriend Len Gates, as an emcee, of sorts (just introducing!).  
  
As the four girls walked on, people frowned. All were wearing full-length, long-sleeved, high-necked black robes, very conservative – too conservative for the girls who frequently took risks with clothing (mainly thanks to the twenty-first century styled Kathryn).  
  
They assembled in the centre of the stage, and began to sing in perfect harmonies.  
  
Kathryn: "Silent night, holy night,"  
  
Kathryn and Lily: "All is calm, all is bright,"  
  
Kathryn, Lily and Radella: "Round yon virgin mother and child,"  
  
Kathryn, Lily, Radella and Alura: "Holy infant so tender and mild.  
  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
  
Sleep in heavenly peace."  
  
They stopped.  
  
"Ahh, forget it." Kathryn waved her hand exasperatedly.  
  
Instantly the girls removed the robes to reveal low-cut black trousers, sparkling diamanté sandals and a cropped top of some variety – Kathryn in crimson, Lily in emerald green, Radella in midnight blue and Alura in shocking pink.  
  
Instantly the mood changed.  
  
Kathryn: "Where's all my soul sisters?  
  
Let me hear y'all flow, sisters."  
  
All: "Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister."  
  
Kathryn: "He met Marmalade down in old Moulin rouge.  
  
Struttin' her stuff on the street.  
  
She said, Hello,  
  
Hey Joe...  
  
You wanna give it a go?  
  
Ah oh whoa."  
  
All: "Gitchi-Gitchi ya-ya da-da,  
  
Gitchi-gitchi ya-ya here  
  
Mocha chocolata ya-ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, c'est soir  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, (yeah yeah yeah yeah)"  
  
Lily: "He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up,  
  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
  
Upon her black satin sheets,  
  
I swear he started to freak... yeah."  
  
All: "Gitchi-Gitchi ya-ya da-da,  
  
Gitchi-gitchi ya-ya here  
  
Mocha chocolata ya-ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, c'est soir  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, (yeah yeah yeah yeah)"  
  
Alura: "We come through with the money and the garter belt.  
  
Let 'em know we got that cake, straight up the gate.  
  
We independent women, some mistakes us for whores  
  
I'm sayin' why spend mine, why I can spend yours?  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry.  
  
I'm keeping these cats our like Atari.  
  
High-heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes  
  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge."  
  
All: "Hey sisters, soul sisters  
  
Better get that dough sisters."  
  
Alura: "We drink wine with diamonds in the glass,  
  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste."  
  
All: "You wanna gitchie-gitchie ya-ya, (come on)  
  
Mocha Chocolata what?  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
(come on, one more time)  
  
Marmalade."  
  
Radella: "Oooh!"  
  
All: "Lady Marmalade."  
  
Radella: "Ooh yeah."  
  
All: "Marmalade."  
  
Radella: "Ooh! Hey, hey, hey!  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey.  
  
Colour of café au lait  
  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
  
More (more) more (more) more (more)."  
  
Radella and Kathryn: "Now he's back home doing 9 to 5  
  
Livin' the grey flannel life  
  
But when he, turns off to sleep, memories creep,  
  
More (more) more (more) more (more)."  
  
All: "Gitchi-Gitchi ya-ya da-da,  
  
Gitchi-gitchi ya-ya here  
  
Mocha chocolata ya-ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, c'est soir  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, (yeah yeah yeah yeah)."  
  
Other three: "Secret."  
  
Radella: "Oh yeah ooh."  
  
Other three: "Charm."  
  
Lily: "Lady Marmalade."  
  
Other three: "Allure."  
  
Alura: "Hey uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh."  
  
Other three: "Mystique."  
  
Kathryn: "Oh-oh oooh."  
  
Alura, Radella and Lily: "Rot wilder babe."  
  
Kathryn: "Baby."  
  
Alura, Kathryn and Radella: "Moulin Rouge."  
  
Radella: "Oh whoo da-da-da."  
  
Alura, Kathryn and Radella: "Misdemeanour here."  
  
All: "Creole Lady Marmalade ooh yes!"  
  
There was an incredible applause greeting them, but then the scene changed. Kathryn, who had by far the best voice (of course!), came to the front. She twirled and her top became sparkling with diamonds.  
  
She stood at the front, a diamond-ribboned top hat perched jauntily on her head (A/N: I love that film! 'Moulin Rouge' is the best!).  
  
"The French are glad to die for love,  
  
They delight in fighting duels.  
  
But I prefer a man who lives,  
  
And gives expensive jewels."  
  
The music began, much louder.  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, But diamonds are a..."  
  
All: "Girl's best friend."  
  
Kathryn: "A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
  
On your humble flat  
  
Or help you feed your pussy cat."  
  
All: "Men grow cold  
  
As girls grow old."  
  
Kathryn: "And we all lose our charms in the end."  
  
All: "But square-cut or pear-shape,  
  
These rocks don't lose their shape,  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend."  
  
Music.  
  
Kathryn (shouting): "Tiffany! Cartier!"  
  
The music stopped and changed suddenly.  
  
All: "Cause we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl."  
  
Kiss.  
  
All (speaking): "Come and get us, boys!"  
  
Kathryn (with others singing backing): "There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer,"  
  
All: "But diamonds are a girl's best friend."  
  
Kathryn: "There may come a time when a hot-boiled employer  
  
Thinks you're awful nice,  
  
But get that ice or else no dice."  
  
Lily, Radella and Alura: "He's your guy when stocks are high, But beware when they start to descend. Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best friend."  
  
Then they began dancing, with frequent exclamations from each other them.  
  
Kathryn: "Coz that's when those louses  
  
Go back to their spouses."  
  
All (Kathryn in lead): "Diamonds  
  
Are a  
  
Girl's  
  
Best..."  
  
Kathryn: "Friend."  
  
The music ceased as they struck their pose.  
  
Again, the room filled with applause.  
  
"I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait until 'Moulin Rouge' comes out to hear it again, guys." Kathryn grinned. "I love singing the future!"  
  
"And we love you!" James, Sirius, Damion and Remus shouted.  
  
"Why, thank you, boys." The four struck 'innocent' poses together.  
  
And left the stage.  
  
When they re-entered the ball, garbed in their dress robes once more, grinning friends and boyfriends met them.  
  
"That was great!" James grinned. He and Lily were the only ones not kissing. He just gave her a friendly hug.  
  
"I know, I loved the outfits." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Of course you did. After all, we were wearing them." Kathryn flirted.  
  
"God, you two are as bad as Damion and Alura and you've only been going out for about an hour and a half." James groaned.  
  
"Well at least we aren't as bad as Remus and Radella." Sirius jerked his head towards the kissing couple.  
  
"When are you guys up?" Alura asked.  
  
"Um, in a few minutes." Sirius grinned. "How about a dance, fair and sweet lady?"  
  
Kathryn curtsied to his bow and replied. "I would love to, sir knight."  
  
A fifth-year Ravenclaw was singing 'Hopelessly Devoted' from the film 'Grease'. Kathryn smiled as she swayed in Sirius' arms, just enjoying the moment. She knew one thing – neither she nor Sirius were going to make the mistake of deserting one another to 'protect' them, so they wouldn't 'hurt' the other. There was no point. Both were most likely on Voldemort's list for their magic, and if he found out about this occurrence, well, he'd be even more likely to go after them.  
  
She sighed. What did it mean about children? Surely it couldn't mean that she had a child? And if she did, why was it not mentioned in the books? And it meant she would have survived long enough to even have a mention. But then, her dreams had been confusing recently.  
  
She kept seeing glimpses of the books, extracts, scenes, but with some of the older characters, those who could possibly know, there were barely- hidden emotions, thoughts, tones, in their actions, as though tiny thoughts were added to the future she had read. Never enough to make any real difference, but of course, the books concentrated on Harry. She didn't know what others spoke of behind closed doors. What was it lurking there? What was just that tiny event, that tiny change, that made these differences?  
  
She shook the thoughts from her mind, and leaned against Sirius' chest.  
  
This is perfect. She thought, not realising it was in thought-speech.  
  
I agree. Sirius thought back.  
  
Kathryn smiled up at him.  
  
Sirius gazed down on her. These things that had happened tonight... They were confusing, but at least, he had faced up to the feelings that had been building ever since he had seen her again, even when he hadn't realised that she was *his* Kathryn, the girl who was in the coma, who no one had ever expected to wake up. Merlin, he was glad she had.  
  
She had made so many changes. For instance, she had helped Lily and James make friends, and they were clearly on their way to falling in love, something everyone had said was meant to be. And she had made him understand how people felt, helped him realise his own potential... She had brought out the power in him he hadn't realised he had. He had saved her from Snape, though she would never know it, and it had made him realise what he felt.  
  
But what he felt scared him as much as it thrilled him.  
  
Luckily, he wasn't alone.  
  
"And now, we have the Marauders with 'Greased Lightning'." Len Gates announced. 'Grease' had permeated even the wizarding world.  
  
Sirius grinned as he and the others got onto the stage, Sirius whispering a spell to transfigure their clothes. Instantly the scene became that of the film, and the girls settled back to watch, grins on their faces.  
  
Sirius, of course, was Danny Zuko (A/N: Sp? I so rarely have to ask! Hee hee hee!). The others blended in perfectly as the rest of the T-Birds, even Peter (A/N: Remember the rather daft character?).  
  
The girls began dancing as the boys sang, unable to just sit and watch. But there were a few students who remembered the girls' contribution, and the onstage kiss between Sirius and Kathryn and began giving orders to the emcees.  
  
As the boys finished, the girls were called.  
  
"We've had a new addition to the performances. Marauders meet Enchanted for 'A Grease Medley'."  
  
Kathryn sighed. "Oh well."  
  
She snapped her fingers. Having been told she was Sandy (of course), she transfigured plain costumes and hairstyles and so on to appropriate styles.  
  
The girls went onto the stage and grinned at the boys. Instantly they launched into a rendition of 'Summer Nights'.  
  
Sirius: "Summer lovin', had me a blast."  
  
Kathryn: "Summer lovin', happened so fast."  
  
Sirius: "Met a girl, crazy for me-ee."  
  
Kathryn: "Met a boy, cute as can be."  
  
Both: "Summer days, driftin' away,  
  
Oooh, uh, oh, those summer nights."  
  
Remus, James, Peter, Radella, Lily and Alura (Others):  
  
"Well ah, well ah, well ah, oo."  
  
Boys: "Tell me more, tell me more,"  
  
James: "Did you get very far?"  
  
Girls: "Tell me more, tell me more."  
  
Lily: "Like, does he have a car?"  
  
Others: "Oo, uh huh, uh huh, uh..."  
  
Sirius: "She swam by me, she got a cramp."  
  
Kathryn: "He ran by me, got his suit damp."  
  
Sirius: "Saved her from the squid – she nearly drowned."  
  
Kathryn: "He showed off, splashing around."  
  
Both: "Summer sun, something's begun,  
  
Then, uh oh, those summer nights."  
  
Others: "Well ah, well ah, well ah, ooh."  
  
Girls: "Tell me more, tell me more."  
  
Radella: "Was it love at first sight?"  
  
Boys: "Tell me more, tell me more."  
  
Remus: "Did she put up a fight?"  
  
Sirius: "Took her bowling in the arcade."  
  
Kathryn: "We went strolling, drank lemonade."  
  
Sirius: "We made out under the dock."  
  
Kathryn: "We stayed out till twelve o'clock."  
  
Both: "Summer fling, don't mean a thing,  
  
But uh oh, those summer nights."  
  
Boys: "Tell me more, tell me more."  
  
James: "Like you don't have to brag."  
  
Girls: "Tell me more, tell more."  
  
Lily: "Cause he sounds like a drag."  
  
Others: "Shu-da, bop bop  
  
Shu-da, bop bop  
  
Shu-da, bop bop  
  
Shu-da, bop bop  
  
Shu-da, bop bop  
  
Shu-da, bop bop  
  
Shu-da, bop bop, yeah."  
  
Kathryn: "He got friendly, holding my hand."  
  
Sirius: "She got friendly, down on the sand."  
  
Kathryn: "He was sweet, just turned eighteen."  
  
Sirius: "She was good, know what I mean."  
  
Both: "Summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
  
Then uh oh, those summer nights."  
  
Girls: "Tell me more, tell me more."  
  
Alura: "How much dough did he spend?"  
  
Boys: "Tell me more, tell me more."  
  
Peter: "Could she get me a friend?" (A/N: Yeah right!!!)  
  
Kathryn: "It turned colder, that's where it ends."  
  
Sirius: "So I told her, we'd still be friends."  
  
Kathryn: "Then we made our true love vow."  
  
Sirius: "Wonder what she's doing now."  
  
Both: "Summer dreams, ripped at the seams.  
  
But, oh, those summer nights."  
  
Others: "Tell me more, tell me more."  
  
A round of applause. And then Kathryn disappeared for a moment as the boys resung their song and the girls performed 'Look at me, I'm Sandra-dee'. Of course then came Sandy's famous re-entrance. But Kathryn was a little different. Less tight, but tight enough, black jeans, the same top, but loose curls.  
  
"Tell me about it, stud." She murmured, twirling her wand between her fingers. (A/N: Smoking is gross! I won't let them do *that*, even in pretend!)  
  
Sirius: "I got chills, they're multiplyin',  
  
And I'm losing control.  
  
'Cause the power you're supplyin',  
  
It's electrifyin'!"  
  
Kathryn, grinning: "You better shape up,  
  
'Cause I need a man,  
  
And my heart is set on you.  
  
You better shape up,  
  
You better understand,  
  
To my heart I must be true."  
  
Both: "You're the one that I want,  
  
You-oo-oo, honey.  
  
The one that I want,  
  
You-oo-oo, honey.  
  
The one that I want,  
  
You-oo-oo, are what I need,  
  
Oh yes indeed."  
  
Kathryn: "If you're filled with affection,  
  
You're too shy to convey.  
  
Meditate in my direction.  
  
Feel your way."  
  
Sirius: "I better shape up,  
  
'Cause you need a man,"  
  
Kathryn: "I need a man."  
  
Both: "Who can keep you/me satisfied."  
  
Sirius: "I better shape up,  
  
If I'm gonna prove."  
  
Kathryn: "You better prove."  
  
Both: "That your/my faith is justified."  
  
Sirius: "Are you sure?"  
  
Both: "Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.  
  
You're the one that I want,  
  
You-oo-oo, honey.  
  
The one that I want,  
  
You-oo-oo, honey.  
  
The one that I want,  
  
You-oo-oo, are what I need,  
  
Oh yes indeed.  
  
You're the one that I want!"  
  
And finally, it became 'We go together'. (A/N: I'd write it, but I don't have the words on me.) Let's just say it was a pretty amazing finish.  
  
"Okay, now, we don't want to be called again." Sirius warned.  
  
"Uh-uh, Lily and James still have a duet." Elena grinned.  
  
Both groaned, but walked offstage, relieved that they now had ages before they had to sing again.  
  
All had changed back into their dress robes.  
  
"You're the one that I want." Damion declared as he met Alura once more.  
  
Kathryn grinned, adjusting her mask. "That's our line."  
  
"I expect you enjoyed that. A lot." Remus teased.  
  
"Of course. Who wouldn't enjoy having a beautiful woman singing to them?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No one I know." James grinned. "Food, anyone?"  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Y'know, I ate so much at lunch, I really am not that hungry. However, I ought to eat something."  
  
"A girl after my own heart. Knows when she's gotta eat." Sirius hugged her round the shoulders.  
  
"Compared to you who just eats, well, all the time." She scolded.  
  
"He's got a good excuse." Alura pointed out.  
  
"He's male." Lily grinned.  
  
"Hey!" All four boys protested (Peter, as usual, had disappeared).  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
"I can't believe she snatched him." A female voice sighed wearily.  
  
"There's only James left." Another responded.  
  
"Hardly likely, he's here with Lily Evans, remember?"  
  
"It hardly seems fair that Enchanted get the best-looking guys in school."  
  
A male voice butted it. "Or the Marauders getting the best-looking girls. As for Peter, well he hardly counts. He seems to have given his place to Damion Jackson."  
  
The Marauders and Enchanted burst out laughing.  
  
"So, Lily, James, when are you announcing this relationship?" Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Again with the exposure to Kathryn making you delusional." James grinned.  
  
"Maybe I just have poisonous kisses." Kathryn mused.  
  
"Then I die happy." Sirius kissed her soundly on the lips.  
  
"Good." Kathryn responded.  
  
"Ugh, you two." James wrinkled his nose distastefully.  
  
"Wait until you two are caught snogging on rounds. That would be interesting." Kathryn smirked.  
  
"Did you...?" Lily began worriedly.  
  
"Nah, I'm just kidding. But it could happen." Kathryn looked decidedly wicked.  
  
"Definitely." Sirius agreed.  
  
"Uh, no." Lily and James replied in unison.  
  
"We've gotta stop making them talk in unison." Sirius told his girlfriend.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The rest of the night was spent enjoyably, especially the duet between Lily and James – 'The Phantom of the Opera'. The others had a lot of fun teasing them. Kathryn was impressed that Lily could get the high notes at the end – she herself had never managed it, but then she was far better at the lower scales.  
  
And while the teens enjoyed themselves, Dumbledore deliberated over the meaning and cause of the previous lives of Kathryn and Sirius reappearing.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Now the next chapter! It's a bit of a skimmer, and finally has Quidditch! 


	14. Chapter 14: Fortunes and Flight

Next chapter! Hooray!  
  
Chapter 14 – Fortunes and Flight  
  
The next few months passed quickly, and the box the Elemental Guardians had been given lay forgotten at the bottom of Kathryn's trunk, though the key remained in her pocket, always.  
  
The birthdays of Sirius, Kathryn, James and Lily, all in January, Kathryn and Sirius on New Year's Day, the other two a week later on the Eighth, passed with a lot of celebration. Now being legal adults in the wizarding world, they planned to enjoy themselves when they got out. Kathryn and Lily were already planning ideas for Petunia and her ugly boyfriend Vernon Dursley (Kathryn hadn't revealed that Petunia would marry him). After all, for the first week of summer, Kathryn was going to Lily's while their other friends were abroad for a week in early July.  
  
Quidditch games came and went, Gryffindor were well on their way to winning the Quidditch Cup. They just had their last game against Slytherin now, in June, after exams ended.  
  
Kathryn and Sirius remained together, as did their friends, though Lily and James had yet to face up to their feelings. However, other than a bit more kissing and teasing, no one really noticed any difference in the way Sirius and Kathryn talked to each other, which showed how much they had flirted before they got together.  
  
Kathryn still didn't know what Snape had done to her, but contented herself by pranking him heavily. She also pranked Miss Rita Skeeter and Master Ludo Bagman, with some help. She had explained that both were going to do some very stupid things and therefore, it had early consequences.  
  
Kathryn also seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time in the Hospital Wing for one thing or another (once she had had a tail). Luckily, neither Kathryn nor Sirius had had any more visits from previous owners of their souls.  
  
A final thing was the terrifying number of attacks on Muggle-born, and younger, students. Gareth Jackson had been the first of many. Funnily enough, no one from Slytherin House had been attacked. The Marauders and Enchanted (especially Kathryn) had got into trouble a number of times for hexing, jinxing and cursing Slytherins – usually when they caught them harming one of the younger or Muggle-born students. And the attacks would range from pure brutality to magical attacks. Unfortunately, the teachers could do nothing without proof and would not punish on accusation alone. Fortunately, the harmed students came to see Enchanted and the Marauders as people to tell – they had asked Gryffindor House to tell them if they knew, or could describe, who had attacked them.  
  
It was one morning, the twentieth of April, after the Easter holidays (filled with revision and homework), that Sirius received some interesting news.  
  
"Uncle Alphard's died." Sirius looked blank.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry." Kathryn squeezed his hand.  
  
"Yeah, me too. He was one of my few sane relations. They've buried him, but... the thing is..."  
  
"Spit it out, Padfoot." James advised.  
  
"He's left me some gold. A lot actually. The rest he had left – two thousand, four hundred and eighty-six Galleons, thirty Sickles and four Knuts." Sirius explained.  
  
"Wow, that's... that's a lot." Kathryn gasped.  
  
"I know, but it means... Oh, thanks, Uncle Alphard!" He grinned.  
  
"What?" Kathryn smiled, confused.  
  
"I can get a house of my own. I don't have to camp out at your house, James!"  
  
"Hey, I was inviting you all to my house, remember?" Kathryn protested.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll have somewhere to go after graduation!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"And the rest of us can move in and bug you!" James grinned.  
  
"I don't mind if Kathryn does." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Don't even go there, Padfoot." James advised.  
  
"Yeah, we do not want to know about your warped –" Lily began.  
  
"Don't finish that sentence, Medea." Sirius and Kathryn warned her.  
  
"Okay then." Lily grinned. "James, now *they* are talking in unison!"  
  
"Yeah, well we're going out, so *we* have an excuse." Kathryn giggled.  
  
"Remus and Radella don't." James pointed out.  
  
"But then they spend more time snogging and cuddling than talking." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"And doing homework. They always do their homework before they do their coupley stuff. It's like some bizarre ritual." Lily frowned.  
  
"Whereas Alura and Damion do whatever they want, whenever they want." James wrinkled his nose.  
  
"What's up, Sirius?" Kathryn asked, noticing her boyfriend was frowning.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking. Uncle Alphard probably been blasted off that blasted family tapestry now, for doing this."  
  
"You were as soon as you ran, right?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yeah. Wait, how did you know about the tapestry?"  
  
"You don't want to know. And remind me, I never want to meet your mother. Even if we get married and have sixty kids, that is the one thing I beg of you." Kathryn informed him.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want to meet her again either. Miserable old –" He proceeded to call his mother some names that Kathryn had never heard before.  
  
"Where did you learn *those*?" Kathryn asked, aghast.  
  
"House-elf. He's nutty as a fruitcake."  
  
"Oh, so it wasn't just ten years alone that turned him that way." Kathryn murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"So you want to get married then?" Sirius asked wickedly.  
  
"WHAT?! Oh, Sirius!" Kathryn groaned, exasperated as he laughed.  
  
"Your face was perfect! Though I'm not sure why you looked so scared." Sirius frowned. "Does that mean something?"  
  
Kathryn smiled slyly, looking at him sideways through her lashes. "Could do."  
  
"Could you two stop taunting each other? We've gotta go to lessons." Remus reminded them.  
  
"Free first period on a Tuesday." Sirius grinned. "Kathryn, I think we should do some studying in the library."  
  
"Yes, Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Kathryn replied, 'seriously'.  
  
"Yep, let's check on Professor Johnson's theory of discovering Dark Magic." Sirius looked serious (no pun intended) and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Definitely. Mustn't forget the finer points of identifying Dark Magic." Kathryn nodded as he pulled her away.  
  
"Exactly." Sirius certified.  
  
Remus looked at James and Lily. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"First Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. I believe we told you about Kathryn's comments as to the lateness of our teachers?" James replied.  
  
"You mean about there being a lot of Dark Magic behind Miss Kestrel's tonsils?" Remus asked, and then realised what he had said. "Oh, gross."  
  
"Mm-hmm. Maybe we should stop them from making fools of themselves in the library. Madam Pince'll kill them if she catches them."  
  
"No, she'll just kill them after whatever Kathryn and her smart mouth tells her. Come on, Remus, surely you knew what 'studying' means to those two?" Lily pointed out.  
  
"Making out in the biggest way possible?" Remus guessed.  
  
"No, that's studying D.A.D.A. They have different versions for each subject. At least that's what Sirius said." James looked pale.  
  
"Can we get off their weird love life and back to lessons? Remus, we're going to be late for Ancient Runes." Radella warned him.  
  
"Damn! See you guys later. If you do see our favourite couple, why don't you tell them to get a room?" Remus suggested as he and Radella left.  
  
James and Lily sighed, heading towards the library to actually study.  
  
"Let's just hope they don't choose the Room of Requirement as their room." James groaned.  
  
"Why?" Lily frowned.  
  
"It's in the name, Lils, re-quire-ment." He said the word slowly.  
  
"Oh, God, bad images, bad images!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
* * *  
  
24th May 1981, beside the lake:  
  
"No more exams." Kathryn murmured dreamily.  
  
She was sat with Sirius, leaning against his chest, his arms around her. They were all dreamy and sleepy, the warm weather lulling them comfortably.  
  
"Thank Merlin." James grinned. "There's only the OWLs and the NEWTs now. They're over next week and the week after. I feel sorry for your brothers." He informed Kathryn.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they've got revision and Quidditch practise to fit in. Last day of their exams in the Quidditch final, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, broomsticks, Snitch, Quaffle." Kathryn murmured. "New broomstick."  
  
"*New*?" Sirius asked. "You mean you've still not used it?"  
  
"Er..." Kathryn was wide-awake now. "Um, no?"  
  
"That's it, Kathryn Orenda, you will go on that broomstick and that's final!" James ordered.  
  
"But..."  
  
"*Kathryn*."  
  
"Fine." She pulled out her wand. "Accio Shooting Star." Her friends gasped. It was the top broom around.  
  
"You have a *Shooting Star* and you've never flown it?" James asked incredulously.  
  
"Mum and Dad just bought it. They went a bit crazy with the shopping. I think it had something to do with waking up."  
  
"Funny that." Lily's voice was dry.  
  
"Well, Kat? Broom?" Sirius ordered.  
  
She sighed. Placing it on the ground, she called, "Up!"  
  
And shockingly, it obeyed.  
  
"Okay, mount the broom." Sirius suggested.  
  
Kathryn obeyed.  
  
"Accio broom." Sirius called, his own broom appearing.  
  
He mounted his own. "Okay, kick off from the ground and..."  
  
He got no further. As soon as Kathryn kicked off from the ground, and felt the wind rush about her, she realised that she had been an idiot for putting it off for so long. She flew instinctively, she knew what to do.  
  
Sirius grinned and caught up with her.  
  
"Seems to be in the blood." He told her.  
  
"What?" She stopped suddenly.  
  
"Well, all of your brothers have been on the Quidditch team. And damn good fliers, they've been too. I believe your Mum was really good, as was your Dad."  
  
"Mum'd be more impressive. After all, she didn't exactly have wizarding blood to fall back on."  
  
"All I know is that they were on the team for six years at Hogwarts, and Gryffindor never lost a game." Sirius grinned. "You should try out next year. We'll have three Chaser openings, and a Beater." He explained.  
  
"I doubt I'd be good enough." Kathryn replied.  
  
"Ah, but you forget. I'm coming to your house for seven weeks in the summer. James and I can train you up then."  
  
(A/N: I'm certain that Hogwarts students have two months for summer – July and August, so bear with me.)  
  
"Maybe." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Hey, Orenda, *catch*!" A voice yelled.  
  
A large object that appeared to be a football came flying at her. Instinctively, she caught it in one hand and glared at James on the ground.  
  
"Hey, Potter, *catch*!" She replied, throwing it with a lot of force.  
  
James caught it easily, but stumbled back somewhat.  
  
"Definitely Chaser material. Is your sister a good flier?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Is she? All she seemed to do at home was fly on Jonah's broom, while I had to study. It was sickening. She was so good." Kathryn groaned.  
  
"So why have you put off flying?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, in my coma, I had a phobia of heights. I mean, here, I'm fine, but I didn't want to risk it." She and Sirius were floating down towards their friends.  
  
"What are you scared of now?"  
  
"Losing my memory. I mean, I lost eleven years of my life and I've got another sixteen that never really happened. Admittedly some of those memories are useful, but... I wish I could remember my childhood. My real one. And I wish I could remember what happened the day you told Snape how to get to Moony. I know there's something missing there. And I wish I could actually remember what we said, or they said, on Christmas Day. I also despise snakes and spiders."  
  
"I'm a little claustrophobic." Sirius confessed.  
  
"Really? You're never scared of broom cupboards." Kathryn smirked.  
  
"Well, there are other distractions then." He grinned.  
  
"Are you two flirting *again*?" Radella wanted to know.  
  
"Like you don't." Kathryn retorted.  
  
"Hey, Kat, you could be a really good Chaser. Strong arm, very accurate." James grinned.  
  
"You just need to spy a tiny speck of gold and chase it." Kathryn grinned. (A/N: Loads of people seem to have him as a Chaser, but I reckon he's a Seeker, so there!)  
  
"Yeah, real easy, along with ordering everyone about and planning new tactics." James rolled his eyes. "Anyone else fly well?"  
  
"Lily does." Alura revealed from her position with Damion under a tree.  
  
"Really? I've never seen you fly except for the lessons in First-year." James frowned.  
  
"I fly on my own and it was my secret, thank you very much, Alura." She glared at her friend.  
  
"Yet another thing they have in common." Sirius claimed dramatically.  
  
"Sirius?" Lily asked dangerously.  
  
He ignored her because she sat down suddenly, pulling Kathryn down on top of him.  
  
"Hey, Lils, you take a turn. I've got to find any potential Chasers. We've got three openings and I can start looking even now." He explained.  
  
Lily groaned and borrowed Kathryn's broom while Kathryn was... otherwise occupied, shall we say. She proved to be a very good flier, and James grinned, knowing that if he could convince them to try out, he could have a very strong team next year.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
"James, there's been a terrible incident!" Fifth-year Kerri Devlin, their, very skilled, Keeper, informed him.  
  
"What happened?" He demanded, following her.  
  
"I think it was the Slytherins. Jan didn't have any more NEWTs so she was on her own. In any case, she unconscious with a broken leg and rib."  
  
"WHAT?!" James was clearly furious. Something gripped him. "Oh, God, she's Muggle-born, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"The Slytherins had two reasons to attack her. She's one of our team and she's Muggle-born. You know what a lot of bigoted b – idiots they are!" James fumed.  
  
"What are we going to do? We've got a game in two hours!" It started just after lunch, after the last NEWT exam had been done. Everyone else had the day off. "We don't have a reserve Seeker!"  
  
"I have an idea." James murmured, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Professor McGonagall? I need a favour." James explained, Sirius, Kathryn, Lily and Kerri flanking him.  
  
"Yes?" Her face was a little pinched. She was as angry as James about the attack on Jan Grace.  
  
"Well, I need you to rule a substitute for Jan." He explained.  
  
Her face changed. "You've found someone?"  
  
"Kathryn. She didn't fly a broom till a couple of weeks back, but she's a natural." James explained. Kathryn blushed. "We've been training her in our spare time, her and Lily, for tryouts next year. I think she can do this. Her brothers are the other two Chasers, so she should be capable of working with them."  
  
McGonagall surveyed Kathryn. "Miss Orenda, do you think you can do this?"  
  
"I sure as hell hope so. I'm not sure James, or Sirius for that matter, have given me much of a choice." Kathryn couldn't help grinning.  
  
McGonagall smiled. "Very well. Merlin knows you need another Chaser anyway. And if she's as good as you think... Well, I'll rule it. You might want a last minute practise beforehand though."  
  
James nodded. "I'll get the twins. Thanks, Professor. C'mon." He told the others.  
  
Kathryn smiled. Sirius whispered something in her ear. She grinned. "I'll definitely be part of the team if you do *that*."  
  
James looked worried. Sirius and Kathryn, on the other hand, were giggling. It was clearly something very funny. James didn't want to know what it was.  
  
It was time to prepare.  
  
* * *  
  
Kathryn breathed deeply, nervously as they waited to go onto the field.  
  
"You okay?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Sort of. I wish my stomach would stay still, but other than that..." She grinned.  
  
"Relax. It'll be fine. You're a damn good flier, Kat. And we actually work well together." Jonah grinned on her other side.  
  
"Hey, Flamma." A voice behind her called.  
  
"Yes, Solum?" She grinned.  
  
He kissed her gently. "For luck." He smiled.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Do you mind not snogging our sister in front of us, Sirius?" Jonah demanded.  
  
"We did not snog. It was just a kiss!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Use that anger well, oh Comic, it will aid you in beating Bludgers towards our enemies." Kathryn said in a 'wise' and vaguely foreign voice.  
  
Frank Longbottom was commentating. First he introduced the Slytherin team as they zoomed out and then the Gryffindor team.  
  
"And for Gryffindor, I give you Potter, Black, Serle, Devlin, Orenda, Orenda, and in a last minute substitution due to the incapacitation of Grace, Orenda!"  
  
There were tumultuous cheers from three-quarters of the stadium, and a bit of shock as they recognised Kathryn.  
  
"And the game begins!" Frank announced. He commentated through the match in an exciting and interesting way with none of swearing Kathryn remembered from Lee Jordan's commentary.  
  
The match was fast and interesting. Kathryn proved to be extremely good as she swiftly caught the Quaffle, passed to Jonah, had it passed back and scored a goal.  
  
After ten minutes the score was forty-zero. The Slytherins went to their famous tactics – committing as many fouls as possible.  
  
In anger at this, the Gryffindor team responded by being better than their opponents. (A/N: Is it just me, or does that sound really stupid?) They began to use confusing and fancy moves to dodge fouls. Once James had to do a loop-the-loop to dodge a Bludger, and another to dodge his opposite Seeker. Jonah had to swing from his broom by his knees to dodge a swipe from Beater Flint's cudgel, and Kathryn had to practically dance to dodge the number of Bludgers shot her way. She was as good as her brothers, who had been playing for six years. If not, better.  
  
Let's just say that after an hour of extreme excitement, James went into a spectacular dive. His fellow Seeker shot after him and they were neck and neck until... James' fingers closed round the Snitch and he pulled out of the dive sharply. Polkit, the Slytherin Seeker, smashed straight into the hard ground.  
  
Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup!  
  
As she dismounted her broom, Kathryn ran over to Sirius, jumping up into his arms, her legs round him, and kissed him soundly. Sirius wasn't complaining as he kissed back.  
  
Even Kathryn's brothers couldn't complain. Gryffindors swarmed the pitch, congratulating their team.  
  
And as James lifted up the Quidditch Cup, presented by Dumbledore, he couldn't suppress his euphoria. The Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs (after all, they didn't want Slytherin to win), went wild.  
  
A party began in Gryffindor Tower as soon as everyone arrived (Damion, as usual, sneaked in). James, Sirius, Remus and Peter slipped away for a while and returned with loads of food, Honeydukes chocolate and Butterbeer.  
  
"How did you do that?" Jan, who was now awake and being fussed over by everyone (Madam Pomfrey had manage to mend her bones, though she'd be in pain for a few days).  
  
"I think you'd have to ask Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Kathryn slyly at Sirius as he came over.  
  
"Feeling better, Jan?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Much, I think Gryffindor winning was the best cure." She grinned.  
  
"And you really don't mind..." Kathryn began.  
  
"Of course not! You won, didn't you? In fact, I've heard you're an exceptional flier, so don't worry. It's good to know there'll be someone good on the team next year." Jan grinned.  
  
"I'm so glad." Kathryn smiled and proceeded to hand her a large bar of chocolate. "Believe me, chocolate'll cure nearly anything."  
  
"Even broken bones?"  
  
"*Especially* broken bones." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Oi, Miss Orenda, I'm waiting!" Sirius called, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"Alas, my love awaits me!" Kathryn exclaimed dramatically.  
  
"About time." Sirius grinned as she came over.  
  
"You think?" She asked, raising a brow.  
  
Before she could make another comment, he swept her up in his arms. Kathryn flung her hands round his neck, and enjoyed the kiss.  
  
As he broke away, Sirius murmured, "I adore you."  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Good. I adore you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh good." He kissed her again.  
  
"Oi, Padfoot, Mystique! Quit snogging for a minute and get your behinds over here!" James yelled.  
  
Eyes fell on them as they walked over.  
  
"You couldn't just tap us on the shoulder, could you? No, you have to interrupt our romantic moment by yelling to everyone so they can stare." Sirius complained as he walked towards his other Quidditch teammates.  
  
"What's so romantic about snogging?" Lily demanded.  
  
"Find a boyfriend and you'll work it out." Kathryn advised. "Believe me, you will."  
  
"Anyway, I want to declare our Quidditch team the greatest ever seen, including substitutes and absentees!" James grinned at Kathryn and Jan, who swapped looks.  
  
"There will never be such a team!" James announced.  
  
Kathryn smirked. "Wrong!"  
  
"Why?" James demanded.  
  
"Because in, um, well, it'll be 2001, the Quidditch team'll win, from losing one game." Kathryn explained.  
  
"You have to ruin it, don't you?" James complained.  
  
"What, it'll be a great team and they'll beat the Slytherins who'll still foul as much as now!" Kathryn retorted. Then she frowned. "The fact that a number of children of people we know will be on those teams is a little strange..." She mused. "Sorry, shall I shut up about the future?"  
  
"Whose children?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ah, now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Kathryn smirked.  
  
"You're evil." James informed her.  
  
"Nah, just clairvoyant. Isn't it wonderful?" She sighed dreamily.  
  
"Only in some ways." James glared at her. "Anyway, to the Quidditch team." He raised a mug of Butterbeer.  
  
"To the Quidditch team." The others intoned.  
  
"And to our captain, who led us to victory even when we had a completely new player and for being so over-zealous that he began trying to train replacement Chasers early!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"To the Captain." Everyone grinned, toasting him.  
  
The evening was wonderful and the party didn't stop until one o'clock when Professor McGonagall demanded they all go to bed. It was even funnier when she noticed Damion trying to sneak up the stairs unnoticed and ordered him back to his own common room and dorm, threatening to take points.  
  
"Miserable woman." He complained.  
  
"Don't you wish you were a Gryffindor now?" James smirked as his friend exited the room.  
  
But even Professor McGonagall hadn't the heart to disturb Kathryn and Sirius, who had fallen asleep in a corner on one of the sofas, gently leaning against each other, Kathryn safe in her boyfriend's arms.  
  
James grinned. "Seems a shame to wake them."  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed. "Leave them. I suppose it's soft, but I don't think they're going to do any more damage." She looked at the room, which was just a little messy. "Scourgify. Much better. Give them a blanket, Potter, and be done with it." She left, leaving a stunned number of Sixth and Seventh-years in her wake.  
  
"That was McGonagall and not someone under a Polyjuice potion?" Jan checked.  
  
"Seemed like her." James grinned, conjuring a blanket and settling it over Kathryn and Sirius.  
  
"They're so sweet." Radella smiled. And yawned. "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning, Remus."  
  
"Night. Sweet dreams." Remus smiled, kissing her cheek gently.  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
The rest of the Seventh-years followed, and soon Alura, James, Lily and Remus made their way upstairs, leaving their friends sleeping on the sofa.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Ha ha! You'll have to wait until next week to find out what happens next!  
  
I want to thank my reviewers – all of them – which totals six!  
  
These are: Lobo Diablo Lone Wolf (read her co-fic 'Destroying the Lives of Middle-Earth Elves' in the LotR sections – it's very funny!), Daphne Li (hers is 'The Phoenix's Prophecy' – again, very good), The Noodle Girl, The Prince of Fate and AlanP who reviewed via e-mail. And of course Thriodien, my adorable, darling little sister! (Note voice (or keyboard) saturated in the lovely tone that is sarcasm.)  
  
I would plug her fics, but she hasn't posted any yet. Currently arguing with her to post some. She has my trait of refusing to post unless she has lots of chapters. I think I had about 26 before I posted. Am currently working on 28. Need help.  
  
Here goes.  
  
(Sort of ruins story, but not much.)  
  
Kat, Sirius, James, Lily, Frank and Alice are Aurors. Only, I need some ideas as to what their actually going to do. Also, what do Unspeakables do? Does anyone have any ideas? Please help me! Will give you all cookies and biscuits if you do!  
  
Also, if the notes get madder each week, chill, because I've given up said cookies and biscuits for Lent. Am trying to get healthier. What's harder is that I have... wait for it... GIVEN UP CHOCOLATE FOR LENT! WHAT WAS I THINKING? I MUST BE CRAZY! Anyway, there's my excuse.  
  
Oh, and to Lobo Diablo, no I am not going to have Kat die and it be Peter's fault. It kind of puts a ruck in the story. Then again, I could always bring her back to life... No one else stays dead long... (Author screams and realises she's given up vital plot twist! Then begins to gaze dreamily in thinking state.)  
  
Okay, sorry. However, I can't get on to the bits I'm really dying to write (I'm looking forward to weddings, confrontations and the words and threats used during labour) until you give me some more ideas. Auror operations, working for the Order, c'mon, I give, you give, it's all good! Okay, I did not just say that... write that... whatever.  
  
Am crazier by second. Such a long Author's Note. Cannot believe it.  
  
Anyway, read and review, I beg of you! (Tell your friends – tell your friends to tell their friends!)  
  
Also, someone should sort out Harry Potter into different categories, just to make it easier to find fics. How about: Pre-Harry (Marauders and Lily etc.), Fifth, Sixth and Seventh-years, Post Hogwarts and Other (including time-travel and time skipping – under which mine would fall.)  
  
Anyone have any idea who I could contact?  
  
Anyway, as always,  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	15. Chapter 15: Going Home

Next chapter! Hooray. By the way, I'm going to change the way I post these. Rather than two chapters once a week, you'll get one chapter twice a week. Every Wednesday and then either Friday or Saturday, okay?  
  
Oh, and thanks to the Price of Fate for reviewing. (Sorry if I called you Prince before, I must have read it wrong!) But are you aware I received your review six times? In alerts, anyway. Thanks.  
  
And onto the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 15 – Going home  
  
The next morning Kathryn and Sirius woke up at the same time.  
  
"What the – Oh." Sirius smiled at his girlfriend. "I guess they didn't want to wake us."  
  
"I guess not." Kathryn yawned. "Ugh, I hate sleeping in the same clothes I wore over the day." Her wand was on a nearby table. "Refrigerare." She incanted. Instantly her clothes and body were refreshed, as though she'd been through a shower and put on clean clothes. She pointed her wand at Sirius. "Refrigerare."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Much better. Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Refreshment charm. I use it when I don't have time for a shower. I don't remember exactly where I read it. It was in something I was researching for Charms last year."  
  
"Ah. Well, I think I ought to change."  
  
Kathryn grinned. Crimson light bathed them both and instantly they wore fresh clothes. "Anything else?"  
  
"A kiss?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That doesn't even need magic." Kathryn grinned. She kissed him softly.  
  
"Shall we go down to breakfast?"  
  
"May as well."  
  
They went downstairs, Kathryn not speaking of her dream.  
  
* * *  
  
1st July 1981:  
  
"Where's my diary?" Kathryn demanded.  
  
"You were supposed to have packed last night, Kat. We've only got an hour till we leave." Lily pointed out.  
  
"You think I didn't work that out?" Kathryn snarled.  
  
Finally she found her diary tucked behind the headboard of her four-poster bed.  
  
"How'd it get there?" She wondered.  
  
"No idea. Kat, we need to go."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses. I can't believe you're in such a rush to see Petunia." Kathryn grinned, earning a glare.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Oh, so you're eager to get away from here, and... certain people who you refuse to admit to having feelings about?" Kathryn suggested.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Across the hall, James and Sirius were having a similar conversation. It seemed that the summer heat had brought Lily and James' attraction, which had grown intensely since James' deflation of his head (he only boasted about Quidditch and only pranked Slytherins with funny pranks now, which Lily didn't even mind – he had a right to show off about Quidditch) to a head.  
  
"How many times must I say it? I do not fancy Lily!" James yelled, frustrated.  
  
"Sure you don't. You only adore her, idolise her, worship her!" Sirius teased as they walked out of the door.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Really? I adore, idolise and worship Kat." Sirius frowned.  
  
"Ahh, that's so sweet!" His girlfriend smiled as she and Lily came into the corridor, dragging their trunks.  
  
"Can we help you with those, ladies?" James asked.  
  
"That'd be nice." Lily replied, trying not to blush.  
  
"Locomotor mortis." James incanted.  
  
Lily laughed. "I should've thought of that."  
  
"First day of the summer hols. I only remembered because I can use magic outside school now." James grinned.  
  
"Oh yes." Lily grinned. "You got those notes, Kat?"  
  
"The ones for Mission Pranking?" Lily nodded. "Sure, they're in my diary."  
  
"The one you almost lost?"  
  
"The same. By the way, Sirius, why were you saying that you adore, idolise and worship me? Not that I don't appreciate it, of course." Kathryn was curious.  
  
"I was trying to convince James to face up to his feelings. He's worse than ever." Sirius explained.  
  
"Really? I was trying to do the same to Lily, but she's as stubborn as a donkey." Kathryn groaned.  
  
"Well, we've got eight weeks, nearly nine, to convince them. I'm sure we can manage." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Definitely. After all, Lily's got to put up with me for nearly all of that time, so... Let's just say I have a couple of really evil ideas."  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"It'll only be for a week!" Kathryn exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"I'll still miss you. You're part of me." Sirius explained.  
  
"I know. My parents and Avia though... You are aware they'll never let us alone together, aren't you?"  
  
"Probably. Do you remember any of the secret passageways in your house?"  
  
"No, we can look for them though!"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
They got down to the carriages quickly and before they knew it they were on the train, with the knowledge that they only had a year left at Hogwarts.  
  
"I can't believe we've only got one year left." Radella murmured.  
  
"I can't believe it'll only be my second year there! I feel like I've been at Hogwarts for years." Kathryn sighed.  
  
"Soon we'll be home." Lily sighed.  
  
"Soon we'll be abroad." Radella grinned, she and Alura, whose parents always holidayed together, were going to Egypt.  
  
"And I spend the entire holiday with my grandparents in Australia." Peter looked glum.  
  
"That's bad, why?" Radella wanted to know.  
  
"They treat me like I'm five."  
  
"Oh, I guess that'd be bad." Radella still frowned.  
  
Kathryn, however, was pleased. She had been spared the embarrassment of inviting Peter, and the complaints from the Marauders for not inviting him. She had, however, invited Damion, since he was a good friend to them and, of course, Alura's boyfriend.  
  
They were playing Exploding Snap, when James decided he was hungry.  
  
"Where is the food trolley?" He wanted to know.  
  
"Maybe it's just late." Kathryn suggested.  
  
At that moment, a furious yell hit the air, along with several cracks. The Marauders burst out laughing.  
  
"And that would be..." Radella began.  
  
"Snape opening the 'present' we left him." James grinned.  
  
"Oh, so he's going to burst into here in... three... two... one..." Kathryn stated.  
  
At that moment, Snape burst in. "What the hell did you do to me?" He demanded.  
  
Kathryn was curious. He seemed to be covered in some sort of black, but scaly, fur. It disfigured his face completely, while his eyes had gone a demonic red. The red of Voldemort's eyes.  
  
But before Kathryn could say anything, she suddenly slumped on her seat, asleep.  
  
"Kat?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She's asleep." Lily frowned.  
  
"Vision." She, Sirius and James stated together.  
  
"Will you remove this?!" Snape snarled.  
  
"Aw, quit your whining, Snivellus." Sirius snapped and muttered the counter-curse.  
  
Snape left, fuming.  
  
"Kat?" Sirius murmured. "Kat, are you alright?"  
  
* * *  
  
-----Kathryn's dream-----  
  
Kathryn looked around, confused. Where was she?  
  
It was like the vision at the Shrieking Shack. She was non-corporeal ghost, unheard, unseen, by others. But those watching heard her. She frowned. She couldn't say anything.  
  
She walked through the wall. A load of people were celebrating, evidently. Who?  
  
There was a boy stood by an old wizard, looking at something. She recognised the scene. It was just before they went back to school. Harry was looking at the photograph of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Can I have a look at that?" Someone asked.  
  
Kathryn dodged round. It was Sirius. He was pouring over the photo, again with that look in his eyes, the one that hadn't ever been hinted to in the books.  
  
Where is she? He cried out in his mind, as though begging someone to hear him.  
  
'So,' Kathryn thought, 'I can hear thought-speech in this form as well as normal.'  
  
Why did you take yourself off here, Kathryn? Where are you? Sirius wondered.  
  
I don't know. Kathryn tried to think back, but clearly it had no effect.  
  
Why did you leave? Sirius asked.  
  
Before Kathryn could say or think anything else, she fell into the black oblivion that signified the end of the vision.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kat? You okay?" Sirius asked.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. She saw his face and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
What don't you know? James asked, mind to mind  
  
What? Kathryn frowned.  
  
In thought-speech, you cried out, I don't know. Lily explained.  
  
I can't say. You know that. Kathryn replied.  
  
Never mind. Sirius smiled, hugging her.  
  
"You still hungry, James?" Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I'm going to check. If I find her, I'll grab some food." James grinned.  
  
James left the cabin. He frowned. What could Kathryn's thought mean? It had sounded desperate, unsure, like she was answering a question. He passed the compartment of angry Slytherins, these sporting a multitude of multi-coloured clothing and hair. He grinned. It would wear off in a day or two.  
  
He soon found the trolley, and grabbed some food.  
  
On his way back, however, came the surprise.  
  
Thinking about the problem of his attraction to Lily, James bumped into someone leaving the toilet.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" James exclaimed.  
  
"No, its – its okay." The other person replied, getting up.  
  
James was picking up scattered packages of food. He didn't look up. "No, I just – I wasn't looking where I was going. I was thinking."  
  
"That must be what distracted you so much then." The other person commented, amused.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"*Lily*?"  
  
"The one and only." She grinned. "I must say, I loved your apology."  
  
"Thanks." James rolled his eyes.  
  
Lily bent down to help him pick up the rest of the food.  
  
"So what had you thinking so hard?" Lily asked.  
  
"Y– um, I er, just stuff."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Y'know, things." James felt a blush rise in his cheeks unbidden.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, never better, thank you for asking." James told her in a rush.  
  
"I'm glad someone is." Lily muttered. James heard her.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Lily?" James asked.  
  
"What? No, nothing!" Lily replied quickly, too quickly.  
  
It was clear they were both lying, and Lily suddenly sensed a rush of emotions from James. Fear, embarrassment, nervousness, desire, care, frustration.  
  
'What on Earth?' Lily thought.  
  
"James, are *you* alright?"  
  
"Yes, of course, didn't I just say that already?" He asked.  
  
Another rush of emotions.  
  
"Stop lying." Lily ordered.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You know I can sense it."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Lily demanded.  
  
"This." James 'explained' and then explained further. For at that moment he kissed her.  
  
Momentarily taken by surprise, Lily stood stock-still. But then she realised what was happening and kissed back. Both dropped what they had been holding as they embraced, Lily now leaning on the wall of the train, her arms about James' neck.  
  
When they eventually broke apart, both were breathing heavily, surprised and shocked that their feelings were reciprocated, even though their friends had been saying so for months.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong in that." Lily gasped.  
  
"What?" James asked, but was stopped as she kissed him again.  
  
Back in their cabin, the others were getting confused and restless. Damion suddenly appeared, grinning like the Cheshire cat on a sugar high. (A/N: I've wanted to say that for ages! I just thought it up in Textiles when I was bored! Don't know why, but I just thinks it sounds great!)  
  
"What's got you so happy?" Alura asked, smiling, but frowning.  
  
He did a little dance and plonked his belongings down. "One, I'm getting to stay in the same cabin as my girlfriend. Two, I'm getting to spend most of the summer holidays with my girlfriend thanks to the most wonderful Kat." He bowed to her. "And three, well, if you just look down the corridor you'll see two friends of ours finally facing our feelings. Facing them so well that they didn't notice when I passed, or picked up the food they had dropped."  
  
"No!" Kathryn gasped.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Instantly, seven heads poked out of the end compartment's door (it was the biggest compartment).  
  
Lily and James were still lip and arm-locked tightly.  
  
"Hey, everyone, James and Lily are snogging." Sirius said loudly enough for the two friends to hear.  
  
No response.  
  
"Snape's running around naked and he's gonna kill James." Damion tried.  
  
No response.  
  
"Lily is Harry's mother!" Kathryn bellowed.  
  
That got an immediate response. They jumped away from each other and stared at their friends peering at them intently. James and Lily were both red, and Lily was staring from James to Kathryn and back again.  
  
"I knew that would get your attention." Kathryn smirked.  
  
"You – You're not serious!" Lily gasped.  
  
"No, he's Sirius." Kathryn grinned, pointing at her boyfriend, who waved.  
  
James groaned. "That's such an old gag."  
  
"But still strangely funny, if only to see your reaction." Kathryn stated.  
  
"Please tell me you were joking!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Surely it isn't *that* horrific." Sirius frowned.  
  
"It is when you're only seventeen." James shot back.  
  
"Well, Kat?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um, can I go fifty-fifty?" Kathryn asked.  
  
They looked at her blankly.  
  
"Oh yeah, no Who wants to be millionaire? in this time." Kathryn sighed. "Um, how about I don't say either way? 'Cause if I say I'm joking, it means that you two break up and someone else is Harry's mum. But if I say that I'm serious, it means that you two will feel you have no choice, and it could cause problems. So I think I'll opt for not telling either way. Alternatively, I could remove the comment from your memories."  
  
"Just leave it. Forget it." James looked around. "What happened to our food?"  
  
Damion waved. "I picked it up when I passed you. You two didn't even notice. So, are you going out then?"  
  
James blushed. "Uh, I don't think we'd got that far."  
  
"Oh, so it was just a snogging session?" Sirius checked.  
  
"NO!" James shouted. He turned to Lily. "Lily, will you go out with me?"  
  
"Sure, James." Lily smiled.  
  
"You know, I really thought a ring was going to appear there." Kathryn teased as James and Lily appeared.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" James ordered as they others giggled or sniggered.  
  
"Hey, Lils, you've got something else to rub in Petunia's face now!" Kathryn grinned. "Your boyfriend is good-looking and has a brain!"  
  
"Am I good-looking?" Sirius asked her hopefully.  
  
"No." Kathryn grinned, and then kissed him on the nose. "You are awesome- looking!"  
  
"Oh good." Sirius smiled, and put his face up to catch her lips.  
  
"You know, it's typical of you, Lily." Alura decided. "You finally decide to go out with someone and you won't see him for a week."  
  
"Unless you invite him over." Radella teased.  
  
"Hmm, interesting." Lily murmured. "Mind you, it would scare Petunia stiff. A boyfriend who's a wizard! It's bad enough me having friends who are witches!"  
  
"Who else does she expect you to be friends with?" James asked. He had heard a lot about Petunia over the last year.  
  
"No idea. By the way, Kat, Vernon *does* know that I'm a witch, in which case he'll automatically know you're a witch too."  
  
"How does he know?"  
  
"Petunia let it slip last summer." Lily explained.  
  
"And he didn't break up with her?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"No, but only because he was convinced Petunia was a normal person. God knows what she sees in him."  
  
"Money?" Radella suggested.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe. How long until we get back?"  
  
"Not long, an hour maybe."  
  
"Another hour free of Petunia. I will relish it." Lily sighed.  
  
"Why don't you and James hide in the toilets then?" Sirius suggested.  
  
And then whacked by both Lily and James.  
  
"What?" He wanted to know.  
  
They rolled their eyes. (A/N: Y'know, taken literally, that sounds really gross, doesn't it?)  
  
The rest of the journey was a lot of fun. Peter probably felt a bit left out amongst the four couples, but they weren't coupley all the time. Just sometimes, and most of it was flirting. But many comments seemed very innuendo-laced. Kathryn rolled her eyes. It was only innuendo if you took it that way.  
  
"We will be arriving at Platform Nine and Three-quarters in five minutes. Please ensure that those of you who will be entering the Muggle world are wearing appropriate attire. Have a good summer." The voice of a witch blared through the train.  
  
All those in their compartment were wearing Muggle clothing.  
  
Kathryn was wearing a white, strappy summer dress that Sirius definitely seemed to appreciate. She had stowed the blouse she had been wearing in her trunk after getting too hot. Lily meanwhile was wearing shorts and sleeveless t-shirt with sandals, clearly caring more about comfort than anything else. Both their boyfriends (heehee!) wore jeans and t-shirts in the summer weather.  
  
"Kathryn, where are you going to put your wand in that dress?" Lily asked.  
  
"Am I going to need it?"  
  
"Probably not. But with Voldemort..."  
  
"Anything's possible. Okay. Think." She glanced at her dress. Crimson light appeared and so did a long thin pocket down one side of the skirt. She stored her wand in there where it was barely noticeable because of the style of the dress.  
  
"Impressive." Sirius murmured.  
  
"Of course." She smiled.  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled up to the platform and students piled out.  
  
"Mum, Dad!" Kathryn grinned, running to hug her parents.  
  
"Kathryn! I heard you had a very good year at school." Her mother's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Oh yes." She grinned. "I do believe you know my boyfriend." She grinned, pulling Sirius closer.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Hi, Elise, Olden."  
  
"If she was ever going to have a boyfriend it would be you!" Elise rolled her eyes.  
  
Olden grinned. "I might've known."  
  
"You mean you didn't tell them?" Sirius asked Kathryn.  
  
"No, I've kept them in suspense since Christmas." She grinned. "Thanks for the presents again."  
  
"Not at all. I see you're wearing them." Elise smiled.  
  
Kathryn was wearing the ruby drop earrings as she frequently did.  
  
"Yes. I always forget I have them in, but I wear them for ages." She grinned.  
  
Her mother caught hold of the necklace. "And this?"  
  
"My Christmas present." Sirius grinned. "We saw it in a shop and she hinted. But nowhere near as obviously as Lily did to James."  
  
"You two were nearly as bad!" Kathryn shot back.  
  
"It's very pretty." Her father smiled.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Kat! If you're staying at my house, come on!" Lily called.  
  
"Yes, of course." Kathryn grinned. Her siblings had all appeared. "Let's get going then."  
  
They went through the barrier some at a time, including James and his parents.  
  
They were soon on the Muggle side.  
  
Kathryn grabbed the bag she had put her clothes and some books and suchlike in for her week at Lily's. And her diary, which she had had to search through her trunk for when she remembered. Her parents were taking the rest home.  
  
"I'll see you on Saturday." Kathryn grinned at her parents. "You never know, my friends might arrive before we do."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Wait until they discover the truth." He sniggered.  
  
"What?" Olden looked stern.  
  
"We're planning to prank Avia. And annoy her by being *really* over the top whenever she's around." Kathryn explained.  
  
"She'd encourage you. She'll start a prank war." Elise despaired.  
  
"Yeah, but can she cope with *four* over the top teenage couples?" Kathryn asked. "*What*?" Olden gasped. "You're all going out with one of the others?"  
  
"Yep." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Since when have Lily and James been going out?" Jonah wanted to know.  
  
"Since about, oh an hour and a bit ago when we caught them snogging in the corridor. It took us three tries to stop them." Sirius explained.  
  
"What stopped 'em?"  
  
Kathryn grinned. "I said Lily's Harry's mum."  
  
"As in James' son?" Elise verified.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That was evil."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"She won't tell anyone." Sirius explained. "But I'd remember it. It might be the only way to stop them."  
  
"You know, if you're going to talk about my love life, at least don't do so in front of my parents." Lily snapped.  
  
"Definitely." James agreed. His father had the same smirk James frequently wore.  
  
"Why didn't you say you were going out?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
"Not had a chance." James replied.  
  
"You make a good couple." His mother observed.  
  
"Aargh!" Both James and Lily shrieked.  
  
"Again with the talking in unison. You've been doing it all year, surely you must have realised it was a sign." Kathryn grinned.  
  
Lily found her parents.  
  
"Mum, Dad!" She yelled, running.  
  
"I suppose I ought to say hello." Elise smiled.  
  
"Yep."  
  
The group went over to the Evans.  
  
"Mum, Dad, this is Kathryn Orenda." Lily explained.  
  
"Hello, Mr and Mrs Evans." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Hello. You're the one who was in a coma?" Mr Evans asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For five years?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You must be remarkably intelligent."  
  
"I, er, I guess." Kathryn felt a blush begin.  
  
"You guess, Kat, why not say you're a genius and get it over with?" Sirius asked.  
  
"This is my boyfriend, Sirius Black." Kathryn explained.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him. To much exposure to Kathryn makes him delusional and mad." Lily explained.  
  
"So him saying that you and James have been head over heels for the last two months was delusion, was it?" Kathryn asked. "And we all imagined you and James snog–"  
  
Lily rushed at her, placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"But it's true. They were snog–" Sirius began, only to be silenced by James.  
  
Mr Evans was grinning. Mrs Evans began laughing.  
  
Mr Potter grinned as well.  
  
Jonah dropped the bombshell. "Apparently they caught these two snogging on the train like tomorrow wasn't going to come. And they've only been going out for maybe an hour and a half, if that."  
  
Lily and James removed their hands, resigned.  
  
Mrs Potter and Mrs Evans lost gravity completely and burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" James and Lily demanded, again in unison.  
  
"You two have had such a similar relationship to ours." Mrs Evans explained. "I hated Dave to begin with. And then we changed and by the end of Lower Sixth we were going out."  
  
Mrs Potter grinned. "That happened to me too. Except we got caught kissing in the corridor and got put in detention for it."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Anyone betting on how long it'll take before that happens?"  
  
Lily and James looked confused and amazed.  
  
"Of all the ways I expected my parents to react, this wasn't it." Lily frowned.  
  
"No." James concurred.  
  
"Kathryn, we've got to go." Olden Orenda informed her.  
  
"Oh, okay Dad. I'll see you in a week. We'll get there, no problem. We're of age now, remember?" Kathryn grinned, giving him a hug.  
  
"Be careful and have fun." Her mother ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Kathryn gave a salute and then hugged her.  
  
"It's no wonder you and Sirius are going out."  
  
She hugged her two brothers and then her sister, ordering them to give her love to everyone else.  
  
With that, they left, leaving Kathryn with a small bag and an owl in a cage.  
  
The Potters and Evans regained their gravity.  
  
"James, Sirius, we'd better go." Mr Potter ordered.  
  
"Yes, Mr Potter." Sirius murmured.  
  
"How many times do I have to say it's Harold?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"And it's Paige?" Mrs Potter asked.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey, Kat, I'll see you on Saturday." Sirius grinned.  
  
"You will. You looking for your own place this week?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Good. We can then annoy you while you're trying to move in." She grinned.  
  
"Of course." He rolled his eyes.  
  
She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." Sirius smiled.  
  
James and Lily exchanged a brief kiss.  
  
"Bye James."  
  
"Goodbye, fair Flower." James declared dramatically.  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
As the Potters and Sirius left, Mrs Evans smiled.  
  
"What nice boys."  
  
Lily and Kathryn exchanged looks and burst out laughing.  
  
"What's funny?" Mr Evans asked.  
  
"There's a tonne of people in Slytherin house who would say they're absolutely awful boys and Gryffindors too!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Slytherins hate Gryffindors, usually. And the boys prank them, a lot. It's okay, because most of them are evil anyway." Lily explained as they entered the car park.  
  
"Right." The Evans only looked a little less confused.  
  
"Kathryn, you'll be staying in Lily's room, is that all right?" Mrs Evans asked.  
  
"That's fine, Mrs Evans." Kathryn replied.  
  
"Oh, and none of this Mr and Mrs Evans nonsense. Dave and Rose, understand?" Mrs Evans ordered.  
  
"Do I get a prize for guessing which one's which?" Kathryn asked as she helped Lily put her trunk in the boot.  
  
"I can see why you and Lily are friends." Dave Evans smiled.  
  
"People keep saying that." Kathryn grinned.  
  
She liked Lily's parents. This week was going to be fun.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: To be continued!  
  
Anyway, now, I asked before, and I'll ask again. Help me think of something for the Aurors to do! Or when I have my GCSEs, you'll be lucky to have a chapter a month, let alone twice a week.  
  
Oh, and the usual routine, review!  
  
If you review, or even better, give me lots of good ideas, and tell me what stories you're writing at the moment, I'll read 'em and plug 'em in the next chappie (but only if I like them). And please, if you like mine, plug it! I write for reviews, primarily, and because I love it. I need people to read it!  
  
So, review!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr  
  
Thriodien: A.k.a. Mad Woman Who Lives On The Computer!  
  
Tanydwr: Get lost, this is my fic! Why don't you post your own fic and insult me in that!  
  
Thriodien: Need more written.  
  
Tanydwr: Then go write it! Jeez, you'd think you'da thought of that! Anyway, bye! 


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble at Teatime

Hello! Another chappie up! Notes are at the end!  
  
Chapter 16 – Trouble at Teatime  
  
1st July 1981, Later that day:  
  
As they drew up to Lily's home, Kathryn gasped.  
  
"Lils, you never said you were rich!" She accused.  
  
"We're not. It's an inherited house." Lily protested as they drew up to the manor.  
  
"Lily, it's a blinkin' manor house! Do you have any idea of the cost of heating and cleaning and water and maintenance and the rest?" Kathryn demanded.  
  
"We're not rich!"  
  
"What do you do, Dave?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"I manage a record company." He replied.  
  
"See, you would be rich anyway. That's a high paid job. What about you, Rose?" Kathryn wanted to know.  
  
"I'm a consultant in surgery."  
  
"Exactly. Face it, Lily, you've got rich parents."  
  
"So have you!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Being wealthy isn't anything to be embarrassed about so long as you don't rub it in people's faces like say, Malfoy and Snape do."  
  
"God, they do, don't they?" Lily complained.  
  
When they entered the house, Kathryn was constantly enthusing over it. She loved old houses, especially manors. Lily kept ordering her to shut up, but her friend just grinned.  
  
"What about your house?" Dave finally asked her as they took the trunk and bags upstairs.  
  
"Mine? Um, some big ancient magic stately home, I think." Kathryn replied.  
  
"You *think*?" Lily raised a brow.  
  
"Well, when I was there last summer, I didn't really look at it. In fact, I don't think I saw much more than the garden, kitchen, my bedroom and the library and I didn't really take in those. I spent almost all my time studying. So this summer'll be like I'm seeing it properly for the first time."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Mum!" A high-pitched voice shrieked. "Mum! Dad! Where are you?"  
  
"Here!" Rose called as they placed Lily and Kathryn's belongings in Lily's room.  
  
"Is that...?" Kathryn raised a brow.  
  
"Yep." Lily looked a little strained.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"I'm just waiting for the explosion." Lily explained.  
  
Inexplicably, Kathryn grinned. "This is going to be *fun*."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause we can use magic!" Kathryn clarified.  
  
Lily joined her grin. "Petunia's gonna pay."  
  
"Oh, Petunia, that's wonderful!" They heard Lily's mother say.  
  
"What is?" Dave, Kathryn and Lily stuck their heads out of the door.  
  
"I'm getting married!" Petunia shrieked.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord!" Kathryn and Lily spoke in unison as Dave went to congratulate his daughter.  
  
Petunia hugged her father and snapped out of her reverie as quickly as if someone had slapped her.  
  
"Oh, it's you." She stated.  
  
"Yes, me, Petunia. This is one of my best friends, Kathryn Orenda." Lily introduced Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn smiled sweetly. "I'd offer my hand to be shaken, but I'm sure you don't want a witch to touch it."  
  
"Certainly not." Petunia stuck her nose in the air. It was a long nose, and rather horsy, like the rest of her. Petunia favoured her father, and while on him the look wasn't so bad, it looked rather awful on her. Kathryn also observed that she wore way too much make-up.  
  
"I told you she's a Muggle Malfoy!" Kathryn informed her friend.  
  
"I just never realised how true it was!" Lily giggled.  
  
"They'd be perfect together, except for the fact that she's a pureblood, wizard-hating Muggle and he's a pureblood, Muggle-hating wizard." Kathryn laughed. "They're as bigoted as each other."  
  
Dave and Rose did not say anything. They chose to ignore their daughters' animosity towards each other unless it interfered in some way.  
  
"How would you know anything about me?" Petunia sneered.  
  
"Witch, remember? Actually, the visions come from the Muggle side of the family. Prophetic dreams an' all. I can tell you a few things about your future, though nothing specific." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Why would she be in your dreams?" Lily frowned.  
  
"Um, Dumbledore, Voldemort, that sort of stuff." Kathryn replied quickly. "You will be alive in twenty-two years time though. I bet that's a relief."  
  
"You're an even bigger freak than I thought!" Petunia shrieked.  
  
"And proud of it! Lily and I are top of the class! With our boyfriends, of course."  
  
That stopped Petunia. "*You* have a boyfriend?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Why on Earth would anyone go out with *you*?"  
  
"Well, I go to this school and there I'm not a freak unless you're a pureblood bigot, and yes, there are wizards there, and we *like* each other, so, he asked me out." Lily explained as though she were talking to a five-year-old.  
  
"But not until after about ten minutes of snogging on the train." Kathryn explained.  
  
"*Kathryn*!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, it must have been fifteen then."  
  
Lily blushed as red as her hair.  
  
"So, Dursley asked you, did he?" Kathryn asked Petunia.  
  
"As a matter of fact, he did. I have a *fiancé*." She said the word as though it were the most precious thing in the world.  
  
"Personally, I've always preferred the term betrothed and betrothal. Engaged makes you sound like a toilet." Kathryn remarked to Lily conversationally.  
  
Petunia turned on her heel and marched off, nose in the air. Dave and Rose had disappeared and the two teenagers burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see her face?" Lily gasped.  
  
"She looked so annoyed!" Kathryn giggled.  
  
"So, what now?" Lily asked after getting her giggles under control.  
  
"Um, maybe you unpack?" Kathryn suggested.  
  
"There's hardly any point. I'm taking it all to your house anyway, aren't I?"  
  
"So just unpack clothes, make-up, toiletries." Kathryn explained. "And did anyone tell Petunia that with make-up less is more?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"She needs a make-up artist badly. One that's used to working on projects like Star Wars." Kathryn informed her friend and they dissolved into laughter once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later:  
  
"LILY ALTHEA EVANS!" A voice rang out.  
  
Kathryn sat up in bed. "Your middle name's Althea?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Means healer is all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's Petunia yelling about now?" Kathryn wanted to know.  
  
She was answered as Petunia burst through the door wearing nothing but a towel, her hair a bright shade of green, her skin purple and her nails and toenails hot pink.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot I left my body wash and shampoo in the shower." Kathryn smirked.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Petunia demanded, rounding on Kathryn.  
  
"Nothing, you shouldn't have used my stuff!" Kathryn shot back defensively.  
  
"It was in the shower, what else was I supposed to use?!"  
  
"Your own body wash and shampoos perhaps?" Kathryn advised. "It's a hex for people who use my stuff. They never do use it twice." She grinned, looking dreamy. "Remember when Alura came in with scarlet hair and magenta skin? It clashed horribly."  
  
"She was mad at you for ages." Lily agreed.  
  
"She was talking to me an hour later."  
  
"Yeah, for Alura that *is* ages."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Excuse me, take this... this... *hex* off me!" Petunia roared.  
  
"Oh, is that what you wanted, Petunia?" Kathryn asked. "Finite heximeyer." She pointed her wand.  
  
At once Petunia returned to normal, such as she was. But now she was gasping. "But... But... You can't do magic out of school!"  
  
"Seventeen is the coming of age for witches and wizards. Means we can." Lily explained helpfully.  
  
Petunia ran out of the room faster than if she had a rabid werewolf at her heels.  
  
Lily and Kathryn laughed until they cried and dressed to go down to breakfast and another day – this time they were going to the cinema.  
  
* * *  
  
5th July 1981, Teatime:  
  
"What's he doing here?" Lily groaned as she saw the bulk that was Vernon Dursley in the 'parlour'.  
  
"Probably trying to convince your parents to pay for the wedding." Kathryn commented snidely. She hadn't liked Vernon Dursley in the books; she liked him even less after her visions of him as an abusive uncle.  
  
"Lily, did you want to invite James to tea?" Her mother called, coming out of the parlour.  
  
"Isn't it a little late notice?"  
  
"No, no, I'm sure it's fine. We're not ready yet anyway." Rose explained.  
  
"Then I will, if he's home." Lily replied.  
  
Identical evil grins broke out on Lily and Kathryn's faces, James would terrify Petunia all right, but Vernon? Well, it was going to be an interesting tea. (A/N: Proper tea too, not what normal people call tea which is, in fact, dinner.)  
  
Lily threw some Floo powder into the fireplace in her huge bedroom. "James Potter." She stated.  
  
Moments later a head appeared in the flames.  
  
"Hey Lily, what's up?" He smiled.  
  
"Mum said I could invite you for tea. Wanna come?" Lily asked.  
  
"Do I? Course I do. Just hang on a tick, I need my wand." He disappeared for a moment.  
  
Vaguely Lily and Kathryn heard shouting, a roar of "SIRIUS!" and a whoop of what sounded like joy. Two minutes later, two bodies flew out of the fireplace. Both were dusty and dirty, but bounded up instantly.  
  
"Sirius!" Kathryn grinned, jumping up onto him, her legs around his waist.  
  
"*You* weren't invited!" Lily scowled.  
  
"Yeah, but Prongs didn't have a choice." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Why *do* they call you Prongs?" Lily frowned.  
  
"Dun, dun, DUUUNNN!" Kathryn squealed.  
  
"That's the advantage of Kat, she already knows some of my darkest secrets because of her dreams." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Um, Lily, you know how Remus is a werewolf..." James began.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you know how werewolves are only dangerous to humans?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that the transformation is extremely painful?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Sirius, Peter and I, we found a way to make that process less painful for Remus, but still be safe ourselves." He explained.  
  
Lily frowned. "How?"  
  
"Um, we became Animagi." James blurted out.  
  
"Illegally?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"On your own?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"To help Remus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's so sweet!" Lily exclaimed, hugging him.  
  
Three astounded and puzzled looks were shot her way.  
  
"Right, where's the explosion? The 'You-should've-registered-at-your-first- transformation'? The 'That's-completely-illegal'?" Sirius asked.  
  
"In some cases it's more important to help your friends than obey the rules." Lily explained and kissed James softly.  
  
"Aah, aren't they sweet?" Kathryn grinned. Then she realised that Sirius and James, and now she, were covered in dust and soot from the fires. She pursed her lips and pulled out her wand. "Refrigerare." She pointed at herself and then Sirius and James. Instantly all were clean and fresh.  
  
"I love magic." Sirius grinned, kissing his girlfriend's forehead.  
  
"So do I." Kathryn agreed. She looked over at James and Lily. "You know, I do believe he was invited to tea, not to a snogging session."  
  
Lily shot her an evil look and the air in the room began to move.  
  
"Okay, Lils, you've been doing that all week. Quit it." Kathryn ordered.  
  
"Doing what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She keeps manipulating the air about us." Kathryn explained.  
  
"And you don't keep playing with fire?" Lily shot back.  
  
"Aah, but I'm the only one who can play with fire and not get burnt." Kathryn grinned, giving her boyfriend a swift kiss.  
  
Lily and James headed out of the room, followed by Kathryn and Sirius.  
  
"I must say, I like your outfit." Sirius grinned.  
  
Kathryn was wearing a just-below-knee length flared lemon skirt and white strappy top. Her wand was in a similar pocket to the one she had placed in her white summer dress, near completely invisible. On her feet were white flip-flops with daisies on.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir." Kathryn smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
Sirius grinned at his jeans, white t-shirt and blue shirt. "I aim to please."  
  
They got down the stairs.  
  
"Oh yeah," Lily suddenly thought, "I should warn you that my sister and her bigoted fiancé are here."  
  
"She's getting *married*?" James looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how that worked either." Lily frowned. "Come on, I'll have to make apologies for you, Sirius, since you weren't invited."  
  
"Lily!" Rose smiled. "So James could come, and Sirius..."  
  
"Sorry, Mrs Evans, he sort of jumped in after me, he wouldn't go back." James explained apologetically.  
  
"I think he was that desperate to see Kathryn..." Lily began.  
  
"That he just had to." James finished.  
  
"I don't mind, there's plenty for all." Rose, who genuinely didn't mind, smiled. "Sit down, sit down."  
  
"Are you Lily's boyfriend then?" Petunia demanded.  
  
James looked at her. "You must be Petunia. Yes, I'm Lily's boyfriend."  
  
"You a freak like her then?" Vernon demanded.  
  
James raised a brow and looked at the older, and larger, man carefully. "If by freak you mean wizard, yes I am. I'd also like to remind you that at seventeen, we're legally termed adults and are able to use our magic outside of school, therefore, I suggest you be more careful about what terms you use to describe your future sister-in-law, Dursley."  
  
Kathryn and Sirius exchanged glances.  
  
That must be the calmest he's ever been when someone's insulted Lily. Kathryn giggled.  
  
Yeah, remember last time Snape called her a Mudblood? Sirius replied.  
  
He didn't lose that acne for a week. Kathryn grinned.  
  
Care to let me in on the joke? Lily asked.  
  
No. Kathryn and Sirius thought together.  
  
Fine then. Lily sounded annoyed.  
  
"Don't you threaten me, Potter." Vernon snarled.  
  
Clearly James' name had come up in discussion before they had arrived.  
  
"I'm not. I'm merely advising you of your situation. You are aware that my father's an Auror? And that I am learning to become one?"  
  
"Auror? What's an Auror?" Dave butted in, looking curious.  
  
"They work in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law hunting down Dark Wizards, tracking criminals, investigating improper uses of magic, that sort of thing. Similar to Muggle policemen." James explained.  
  
"Really? That seems a good ambition." Dave smiled.  
  
"It is. But the Auror training is very tough. We'll be lucky to get through." James smiled at Lily.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Kathryn, Sirius, James and I. We all intend to become Aurors." Lily replied. "And we're all taking Auror Studies to help on that ambition."  
  
"Which means we have to take Potions." Kathryn groaned.  
  
"Yaugh!" She and Sirius showed their distaste for the subject in unison.  
  
"You don't like the subject?" Rose asked.  
  
"Professor Swindale is a tough teacher and delights in taking points off any house." Lily explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What does Auror Studies entail?" Dave asked.  
  
"One of the units is on martial arts and self-defence physically. Panicked wizards and witches have been known to do anything and Dark wizards and witches frequently discount the value of such skills, relying only on their magic." James explained. "Others are tracking, stealth, disguise, code- breaking, learning codes, extra defensive magic, lock-picking of both magical and Muggle varieties." James grinned. "You'd be amazed how many wizards put layers and layers of spells on something and don't think to protect it from non-magical means when all it takes is a Recognition spell. We learn magical methods of communication, improve on any wandless magic we have, those of us with specific skills master those, we learn how to construct spells, all sorts. We only touch on some of them. Most of them we'll learn at the college."  
  
"Oh goodie." Kathryn sighed, leaning her head against Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"Tired?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm. Petunia bursts into our room every morning screaming. It's not how you want to wake up." Kathryn groaned.  
  
"If you didn't prank me all the time I wouldn't..."  
  
"It's your fault you used my toiletries and you touched my diary. You're lucky you didn't actually open it, it has a habit of writing back to you and then pulling you into a waking version of your worst nightmare." Kathryn snapped.  
  
Petunia and Vernon conversed in low tones while Mr and Mrs Evans talked to Lily, James, Sirius and Kathryn, hearing different perspectives on Hogwarts from their daughter's.  
  
"You *like* McGonagall?" James looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she's a good teacher. And nice to you if you behave." Lily grinned.  
  
"C'mon, James, you haven't noticed that because you've been better behaved in lessons and you're Quidditch captain she hasn't given you as many detentions this year?" Kathryn raised a brow. "You've been in even less than Sirius and I."  
  
"How many did you get?" Rose looked surprised.  
  
Kathryn counted on her fingers. "Um, ten altogether. Sirius's been in twelve. Which is surprisingly few compared to the last few years."  
  
"Yes, well while I was in detention I was missing out time with you." Sirius explained.  
  
"Ah, aren't you sweet?" Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Why were you in detention?" Dave asked.  
  
"I was late to Potions because Snape hexed me. I then got another for later retaliating. Twice for being caught fighting with the Slytherins. Once for hexing Malfoy. Another for hexing the Slytherins when I caught them tormenting some First-years. Three times for pranking people. And the last time for, glory of glories, snogging in the corridor. But then, Sirius shared half those detentions with me. We were separated for the last one." She grinned wickedly.  
  
Rose and Dave looked startled. She was such a well-behaved girl.  
  
"Do you not like the Slytherins?"  
  
"Does anyone? Half of the Death Eaters or wannabe Death Eaters, the other half are bigoted purebloods and some are both." Kathryn snapped. "I only fight when I have to. It's not like I throw the first punch or hex unless I'm defending someone. I've only been in detention for something completely non-Slytherin related once. That one may have been my fault." She grinned.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you been in detention?"  
  
"Only a couple of times. And mainly for helping Kathryn with the Slytherins torturing First-years. I mean, those are worth getting detentions for."  
  
"I just wish I could remember!" Kathryn burst out suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Seven pairs of blank, or startled eyes fell on her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kathryn exclaimed. "I'm just... I can't sit back and watch people get hurt. And Lord knows, I'm going to have to let that happen. Sometimes." Her eyes lit suddenly. "Some things I swear I'm going to prevent."  
  
"Kat?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm fine. God, your parents must think I'm a juvenile delinquent." Kathryn gave a derisive laugh.  
  
"No. There are things worth fighting for, getting in trouble for. I've done that before now." Dave smiled.  
  
"So *that*'s where Lily gets it from!" James exclaimed, breaking the tense mood.  
  
Kathryn glanced down at her untouched, and now cold, tea.  
  
"Um, Rose, is it okay if I go and get a drink? I didn't drink my tea."  
  
"Of course, Kathryn, go ahead." She smiled.  
  
Kathryn left, taking the full teacup with her.  
  
In the kitchen, she wondered about her sudden outburst. What had she meant?  
  
Pouring away the tea, she cleaned the cup and saucer and then opened the fridge. Sure enough, a can of Diet Coke sat in there, one of several in fact. She grinned. If there was one thing she missed from the Muggle world, it was Diet Coke (she never drank Coca-Cola owing to her mother's dislike of sweet drinks on the way Kathryn drank it). She had not yet figured out how to transfigure it.  
  
She heard a heavy footstep behind her. Kathryn whipped round, automatically stepping into a guard stance.  
  
"You think you're clever, don't you? With all your magic? You don't scare me, kid." He snarled. He was in his early twenties, Petunia being four years older than Lily.  
  
"Kid? I'm hardly a kid when I'm an adult in my world, am I?" Kathryn's voice dripped sarcasm.  
  
"You don't scare me!" He thundered. "And you'd better not do anything to hurt Petunia, either. You touch her again..."  
  
"I haven't 'touched' her. She just seems to keep stumbling and using or trying to open my stuff. Let's just say that I'm protective of my belongings. Besides, it's not like she hasn't made life living hell for Lily ever since she discovered she was a witch!" Kathryn shot back.  
  
"And so she should! It's unnatural!"  
  
"In my world, *you*'re unnatural, *you* are the freak, so back off, jerk!" Kathryn yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a heavy fist contacted solidly with her jaw. She stumbled back, clutching her face, a bruise already forming.  
  
"Is that the first abusive blow you've laid, Dursley?" Kathryn snarled. "Thank God I can stop you from landing any others!" She pulled out her wand. Vernon suddenly looked scared. With a swirl of her wand, she incanted the words: "Maledicens repercuti!" A flash of black light and Vernon fell back on the floor.  
  
She looked at him with satisfied and hard eyes. He got up and nearly went for her, but she had her wand out still.  
  
"I wouldn't. From now on, every abusive blow you dish out, you'll feel back on you. If it should ever be for self-defence, which I doubt, you will not feel the blow, the spell is specially formulated with that in mind. But should you ever hit anyone, me, Lily, Petunia, your son, your nephew... Anyone. I'm not going to take that off, Dursley. I'm not going to let you hurt him." Kathryn's voice was harsh.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Our only hope." And with that, she picked up her can of Coke and left the kitchen to rejoin the party upstairs.  
  
"Flamma, are you okay?" Sirius asked as she entered.  
  
"I'm fine, Solum." She smiled.  
  
"I thought I heard a spell." Lily frowned.  
  
"Yes, I was just placing a little charm on darling Vernon to help make him a better person." Her voice was saturated in sarcasm.  
  
"I hope you didn't do anything rash." Lily sighed.  
  
"I didn't. Believe me, he's better off."  
  
Lily, James and Sirius couldn't work out why Kathryn would place a charm on Vernon Dursley that would leave him better off. The conversation steered away from that, and when Vernon reappeared, he said nothing about Kathryn's spell.  
  
At six o'clock, Vernon left through the front door with Petunia, who was going to have dinner with her future parents-in-law. Sirius and James followed their girlfriends upstairs to use the fireplace in Lily's bedroom (the designated fireplace, since she was the only witch who lived there).  
  
"What did you do to Dursley?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
"I placed a charm on him that means every abusive blow he dishes out is rebounded on him. While the other person will be hit, the same blow will hit him invisibly, but with a stronger force. It will discount defensive blows, but I doubt anyone would risk attacking him anyway. He could crush 'em just by falling on 'em." Kathryn explained, she massaged her jaw.  
  
"Why?" "I had a vision of him abusing a kid terribly and then claiming he fell down the stairs. Petunia had to take the kid to hospital." Kathryn explained angrily.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"See you on Saturday." James smiled, kissing Lily's cheek.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sirius kissed Kathryn, then hugged her. "Two days." He promised.  
  
"Not even that. Two nights." Kathryn grinned.  
  
The boys left.  
  
The girls continued the day happily.  
  
* * *  
  
7th July 1981:  
  
"LILY ALTHEA EVANS!" The squalling voice rang out through the house.  
  
Kathryn groaned. "Here we go again."  
  
Petunia burst in, her skin covered in boils.  
  
Both Lily and Kathryn burst out laughing. It was a funny sight.  
  
"TAKE THIS OFF!" Petunia ordered.  
  
Lily exchanged a look with Kathryn.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Zonko's Boiling Powder." Kathryn grinned. "I suggest you chuck out your soap, Petunia."  
  
Kathryn had added the powder to the soap in the bathroom that the three girls used – luckily, Lily's parents had a bathroom of their own, and there was a guest bathroom by the guest rooms.  
  
"Take it off!"  
  
Kathryn groaned, stood up and began searching through her bag for the antidote. She pulled out a small bottle of tablets.  
  
"Here." She dumped two tablets in Petunia's hands. "Those'll get rid of the worst of it. The rest will take time, I'm afraid."  
  
Petunia stamped her foot angrily and marched out of the room.  
  
"Aah, just think, tomorrow I might actually wake up naturally." Kathryn sighed, falling back onto her bed.  
  
"With the Marauders around?" Lily looked doubtful.  
  
"Yeah, but we've got Avia on our side, provided we don't horrify her too much." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Good point." Lily nodded.  
  
Sighing, the two girls dressed and completed their packing. Then they went downstairs to eat breakfast, where an angry Petunia still had traces of red on her face and hands (clearly she had opted to cover the rest with a blouse and long skirt).  
  
"Hey Mum." Lily smiled. "Morning Dad."  
  
"Good morning, Lily. Sleep well?" Dave asked.  
  
"Yes, until I was woken up."  
  
She and Kathryn began giggling. Dave and Rose ignored it; it had become a common occurrence that week.  
  
"When are you leaving for your house, Kathryn?" Rose asked.  
  
"We thought after breakfast. I don't think Mum and Dad would appreciate having all my friends launched upon them before I'm actually there." Kathryn explained.  
  
"Very good. Lily, you'll call if you need anything?"  
  
"Sure. Like money for school supplies." Lily grinned.  
  
Her parents laughed. And before they knew it, they were saying goodbye as the two girls Flooed to Kathryn's home.  
  
"What do I say again?" Lily asked.  
  
"Magic's Haven." Kathryn replied, smiling, she liked the name of her home.  
  
"Okay." Lily shrunk her trunk and owl's cage and placed both in her shirt pocket. She flung a handful of Floo powder into the fire and called, "Magic's Haven!" Stepping into the green flames, she was gone.  
  
"Thanks for having me, Dave, Rose." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, Kathryn." Dave assured her.  
  
"Any time." Rose grinned.  
  
"Good luck with your wedding, Petunia!" Kathryn called, placing her own shrunk bag in the pocket of her shorts and throwing Floo powder into the flames. "Magic's Haven!"  
  
In a flash of green flames, Kathryn disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Yes! Now we're getting to a rather interesting bit. Warning, following chapters do contain snogging and random fluffiness. But in the nicest possible way. They also include a lot of strange occurrences happening all at once. Which is my speciality.  
  
Okay. Next...  
  
THANK YOU EVERYON WHO REVIEWED!  
  
Tina: I sorry it got you into trouble! But believe me, you're not the only one who gets into trouble for reading (or writing) fics when you're supposed to be doing your homework/revision/chores. I'm glad you like the long chapters! My fault is sometimes a gift!  
  
xxphoenixchildxx: It's great that you like it! I'm trying to write all of Part 1 before my GCSEs and serious revision so I can keep posting, even if it's only one a week. I try and do so regularly though!  
  
Guardian Elf Angel: Again, you like it! Yes! And it took me long enough to get you to read it, didn't it? (Smug smile) Also, pleased you won't me nasty like Lobo Diablo. Because Kat is not a Mary-Sue, twisted or otherwise! At least, she's not supposed to be.  
  
egastin77: I'm pleased you like the interaction. It actually comes quite easily. I love writing it. Especially Kat's wicked lines. *Gleeful laugh.* *Thriodien backs away fearfully and runs to hide and write on Dad's computer.*  
  
Lobo Diablo: Say Kat is a Mary-Sue, twisted or not, again, and you will be literally pelted with cookies! Actually, maybe not, it's a waste of cookies and I gave up chocolate and biscuits for Lent. (And I've succeeded so far!) So, I'll just pelt you with something else. Perhaps that disgusting stuff school has lying round on the floors after break and lunch. Ha ha!  
  
Okay, bye everyone, hope you enjoyed.  
  
Next chapter is: Chapter 17 – Pensieves, grandparents and houses  
  
Ta ta!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	17. Chapter 1Pensieves, grandparents and hou...

Hello everyone! I'm updating again! Twice in one week, aren't you lucky? Mind you, I'll probably have to go to just one chapter a week soon. I want to get Part 1 finished before my serious GCSE revision so I can keep posting. Part 2 will probably come after it. So why is it I have all the ideas for Part 2 *now*?  
  
Anyway, onto the story!  
  
Chapter 17 – Pensieves, grandparents and houses  
  
---Magic's Haven, 7th July 1981---  
  
"Oooph!" Kathryn complained, falling out of the fireplace.  
  
"Kathryn!" A shriek sounded and two small bullets plunged into her.  
  
"Uh, hi Paul, hi Adalia. Mind letting me up?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Adalia gasped.  
  
"S'okay." She smiled. "Now, just a sec." She pointed her wand at herself. "Refrigerare." She was clean once more. "I love that spell."  
  
"Why don't you use scourgify?" Adalia asked.  
  
"Too harsh on skin and clothes, it's more suited to household things." Kathryn explained, pulling out her bag and returning it to normal size. "Where's Lily?"  
  
"James ran in and whisked her away into the garden. I think Peppy took her trunk upstairs to your room." Adalia explained.  
  
"Those trunks are huge and heavy!" Kathryn exclaimed, rushing out of the living room and up the nearest flight of stairs, only to encounter Peppy the house-elf. "Locomotor mortis." Kathryn incanted.  
  
Instantly the large trunk was floating.  
  
Peppy looked at her helper. "Miss Kathryn, you is back!" She smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am. What have I told you about calling me 'Miss'? Please, Peppy, you know I don't like it." Kathryn begged, as they headed for Kathryn's two rooms – one a bedroom, the other a living room, study and just doing everything except sleeping room.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kathryn, but it doesn't feel right."  
  
"Well, only if you really want to. It just... irks me, is all."  
  
"Did you have a nice time at your friend's?" Peppy asked. Her English was better than most house-elves', though she occasionally fell back on it. This was, apparently, thanks to Kathryn, for Peppy had always looked after her and was, therefore, her favourite house-elf. The older Kathryn liked her because she had a good sense of humour as she had discovered in the few moments she had spare in the previous holidays.  
  
"Yes, I did, thanks. Y'know, I never realised how big this house is." Kathryn mused, fully appreciating the size of the wizarding stately home.  
  
As Kathryn approached her room, a small boy left one of the other doors, it appeared to be Paul's. As soon as he saw Kathryn, he stopped.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kathryn asked.  
  
The boy tore back into the room he had just left. "Who was that?" Kathryn asked Peppy.  
  
"That's Ian Lewis." Peppy explained.  
  
"Why is he here? Is he a friend of Paul's?"  
  
"Yes, but his family was murdered by He Who Must Not Be Named. He is staying here for protection."  
  
Kathryn gasped. "Oh dear God, that poor kid." Then suddenly another thought occurred to her. "How is he going to cope with eight over-amorous teenagers in the house? For that matter, how are Adalia and Paul going to cope?"  
  
"They'll probably ignore you, like we house-elves do." Peppy answered.  
  
Kathryn grinned and turned the doorknob to her door. It was locked.  
  
"Locked?"  
  
"You put a spell on it. Only I can get in when you aren't in the house." Peppy explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, I trust you." Kathryn grinned. She whispered a password. "Cadbury's." The lock and doorknob glittered for a moment and a click announced that the spell was no longer active. She opened the door.  
  
Sunlight streamed into the fresh, airy room that was her bedroom. Another four-poster bed had been placed on the opposite wall, the other side of the door. Kathryn dumped her bag on her bed and laid Lily's trunk and owl's cage to rest at the foot of the bed. She observed that her own trunk was at the foot of her bed and had clearly been unpacked. She opened the door to her 'living' room and observed a pile of books stacked on her desk along with her other school equipment.  
  
"Thanks for unpacking, Peppy."  
  
"It's what I do."  
  
"Yeah, but I still appreciate it, which is more than some people would." She looked momentarily bitter about the shabby treatment of some house- elves by their masters and mistresses.  
  
She took only a few minutes to unpack her bag and then ventured over to the large windows (framed by Gothic arches) and opened the glass doors to step onto her balcony. She grinned. The view was spectacular. This 'wing' of the house was known as the Wing of Devils, also known as the Wing where the Orenda children spent their time, also any of their friends or orphans who were staying stayed there. (A/N: Sorry, but I *adore* old stately homes, so she sort of had to live in one!)  
  
Below her, she heard a squeal. James was chasing Lily around the garden with a watering can he had charmed to continuously spout water.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled. "Lily, you need to unpack!"  
  
Lily stopped and looked up. "No! I'll do it later!"  
  
"She needs to get clean!" James explained.  
  
Well, that did explain the watering can.  
  
Kathryn smiled and ran downstairs, her wand caught in a loop on her shorts. Before she got to her friends though, there was a loud "OW!" and then a whoop of joy.  
  
Kathryn entered the main living room of the Wing of Devils.  
  
"Kathryn!" A voice yelled and she was encompassed in a hug.  
  
"Sirius!" Kathryn smiled. "Surely seeing me doesn't make you *that* happy!"  
  
"Oh it does, but even better, I found a house!" Sirius explained.  
  
"That's great! Where?"  
  
"London. Four-bedroomed, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living-room, dining-room and study room. Oh and a cellar. Not to mention magical." Sirius grinned.  
  
"That's great!" Kathryn hugged him again. "Wait a minute. Wouldn't that cost loads in London?"  
  
"Yeah, cost me a thousand galleons, but thanks to Uncle Alphard, I had that. Also, it was on the magic market, not the Muggle market. It has several magical upgrades." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Why so big?" Kathryn wanted to know.  
  
"So when we finish Hogwarts, you, James and Lily can live with me!"  
  
Kathryn raised a brow. "And why would we want to do that?"  
  
"Because I'm an exceptional person!" Sirius explained.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Kathryn smiled. "But not exceptional enough yet."  
  
His face fell. "Why?"  
  
"You haven't given me my hello kiss!"  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Sirius swept her up in his arms and bent her back as though in a dramatic scene from a play (such as Shakespeare, or just the Tango). He kissed her with a smile.  
  
"Eurgh!" A voice from the doorway announced.  
  
Sirius and Kathryn swiftly broke apart.  
  
"PAUL!" Kathryn yelled.  
  
"Yes?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Why do I have a little brother?!" Kathryn spread her arms and looked up, as though asking God. "WHY?!"  
  
"Because I'm so cute and sweet." Paul replied.  
  
"You're annoying. By the way, you'd best tell Ian I don't bite. He scarpered like I was a rampaging hippogriff when I asked him if he was okay before."  
  
"He is, he's just a bit nervous. And you're so intimidating and all..."  
  
"Me? Intimidating?" Kathryn could barely believe his words.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good grief!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Anyone else here?"  
  
"James and Lily are in the garden. James is chasing her with a watering can." Kathryn answered.  
  
"Cool. Anyone else?"  
  
"Nah. I haven't even seen Mum and Dad yet." Kathryn sighed.  
  
"Dad's at work. Mum's in the library." Paul answered.  
  
"It'd be great if I actually knew the layout of my own house, wouldn't it?" The girl sighed.  
  
Paul grinned and ran upstairs.  
  
"We always do have our romantic moments ruined, don't we?" Sirius grinned as his girlfriend drew him out of the room and towards the garden.  
  
"Yep."  
  
In the garden their two friends were now soaked to the skin and still running about.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Sirius called.  
  
"Yep?" James asked as Lily dodged his clutching arms.  
  
"I got a house!" Sirius shouted, celebratory.  
  
"That's great!" Lily grinned.  
  
"James, quit chasing Lily, will you? You're ruining the lawn." Kathryn informed him tartly.  
  
He grinned. "Sorry, milady Kathryn. After all, you own this fine stately home."  
  
"Actually, my parents do. And I don't even know my way around it. Not to mention I don't remember any of the secret passages."  
  
"You don't?" Sirius looked shocked.  
  
"Nope. Why, do you know them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, you can show me."  
  
"I will. And I'll enjoy it." Sirius grinned.  
  
At that point, Elise Orenda appeared.  
  
"Kathryn, is that you?"  
  
"MUM!" Kathryn grinned, and ran to hug her mother.  
  
"Hello, dear. How many have arrived so far?" She wanted to know.  
  
"Just us four. I don't think the others are arriving until later. Alura and Radella only get back today. They might even wait until tomorrow. I haven't had the letter they promised." Kathryn scowled.  
  
"And the boys?"  
  
"Remus won't arrive until tomorrow. He's, uh, ill." James explained.  
  
"It's the full moon, isn't it?" Elise asked.  
  
"What the... Mum, how did you know?" Kathryn was flabbergasted.  
  
"I was friends with his mother at school. She wrote to me when he was first bit by the creature, asking if I had any contacts who knew of a cure." Elise explained. "Unfortunately, there isn't one yet. I know there are researchers who are working on a cure, or at least some way of making the transformations less painful. There's a room Remus can use. I believe Olden's great-great-uncle or something also had the problem and the family, being one of the few sane and sympathetic ones, built an underground chamber specifically for him. It's locked by silver, and I believe the earth surrounding the chamber actually helps counteract the severity of the transformation. It makes it less painful. Remus can use that the night of the full moon."  
  
James and Sirius stared. Kathryn grinned. Lily smiled.  
  
"Merlin, Kathryn, does your family have any bad points?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you have no bigotry towards werewolves and suchlike, you don't care about blood unless it's pouring out of you, you're all strong in magic, good Quidditch players, wealthy, definitely on the side of good, do I need to continue?"  
  
"You forgot absolutely dazzlingly attractive." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"So I did." Sirius grinned back.  
  
"And can I point out that we have serious problems with bigots, the house of Slytherin, Dark magic, have furious tempers, Mum and I have prophetic dreams we can't tell anyone about unless it's really important or we know the dreams were sent to be prevented, we're sickeningly good at everything and we all have one extreme and intense fear that will near cripple us?" Kathryn wanted to know.  
  
"Those aren't so bad."  
  
"We dislike Slytherins to the point of cursing them. That's bad. Leila hasn't done it, but I've been told that I'm the fourth of the Orenda children to do so."  
  
"What's this about phobias?" Lily asked.  
  
"We all have one." Elise explained. "Even me. For instance, my husband is petrified of snakes to the point where if he sees one, he faints."  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't come across a Runespoor then." James joked.  
  
"Three heads, urgh." Kathryn shuddered. "I don't even know what my fear is. In my coma, I was terrified of heights, but that clearly isn't the case here."  
  
"Scared of drinking potions?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Nah, I don't faint in class, do I?"  
  
"Scared of Voldemort?"  
  
"I call him Moldyvort, I don't think that's as a manifestation of fear."  
  
"We'll find out at some point. Let's just hope we do before that fear kills you."  
  
"Oh thanks, Sirius, that's really brightened my day." Kathryn told him sarcastically.  
  
Kathryn and Sirius bickered playfully while they followed her mother into the house. She showed the boys to their rooms (again with a bedroom and living room), which they were to share, and then they all began to explore.  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice cackled. "Out, damned spots, out I say!"  
  
"Avia, quit quoting Shakespeare!" Kathryn ordered. (A/N: Quit quoting! Ha ha!)  
  
"Why should I do that?"  
  
"Can you cope with eight teens with hormone-poisoning?" Kathryn asked, grinning.  
  
"I'm not sure. Mind you, your grandfather and I..."  
  
"Oh, I do not want to know!" Kathryn yelled. "If there's anything a teen does not want to know about, it's their parents' or grandparents' or any family members' sex lives. Gross!"  
  
"Even when your grandmother only looks thirty-five?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Darn."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sirius grinned. "So, do I get to call you Avia, or is it just Great Lady of the Book of Pranks?" He hugged Kathryn from behind her.  
  
"Well, seeing as you're practically one of the family now..."  
  
"Avia!"  
  
"I suppose you can. You two, however, just call me Tina."  
  
"Tina?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's short for Coventina. The only one who calls her that and stays alive is Dumbledore, and that's only because he's older than her." Sirius explained.  
  
"Yeah and he actually looks old." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Well he is a hundred and thirty years old." Lily pointed out.  
  
They stared at her.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I, uh, you know, asked him." But Lily's tone suggested that a little bit of magic had greased the question.  
  
"Does he know you did?"  
  
"Yeah, I was practising. Remember in November? It was the third Monday."  
  
"After I'd been in hospital?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Got you."  
  
"I heard you had ten detentions, Neptis." Avia informed her granddaughter as she fell in step with the exploring teenagers.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I ask why?"  
  
"Yeah, three for pranks, five for attacking Slytherins in some way shape or form, one for being late due to being hexed by Snape and one for being overly affectionate in the corridors." Kathryn always grinned at the last one.  
  
"Who did you get that from?"  
  
"Swindale. He seems to think that if he isn't happy, no one else should be."  
  
"I know. He taught when I was at school."  
  
"You're seventy!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"God, wizards and witches do hang around for ages, don't they?"  
  
"Yes. Now, more seriously, I'm very disappointed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's so few detentions!"  
  
"But Avia..."  
  
"What's more, you got caught! If you're going to prank someone, you do not get caught!"  
  
"It's only because the teachers assumed it was me."  
  
"They must have had proof."  
  
"I have a habit of leaving a pentacle symbol in some form or other. Otherwise they'd just assume it was the Marauders, and I don't think they need my help to get into trouble."  
  
"Certainly not." Sirius sniffed, pointing his nose in the air.  
  
Kathryn pulled the nose down and kissed it. "Don't do that."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Sirius said meekly.  
  
"You've got him twisted round your little finger, haven't you?" Avia asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think there's a tangle because in some cases, I'm twisted around *his* little finger."  
  
Avia groaned. "You two are as bad as I was. In fact, you're as bad as several major couples in history, all of them were wound around each other's fingers and all of them ended tragically. Treasa and Medwin, one murdered, Mystique and Ynyr, she died saving the world, he died shortly afterwards, leaving their young son in the care of his mother's sister until he was old enough, Loren and Raquel, both murdered, Flamma and Solum, the first couple, cursed by his mother, he died, and she went crazy. Not good."  
  
Sirius and Kathryn exchanged looks. The woman had just described four of their previous lives. It didn't spell out a good time for their relationship, but they had already found that to ignore their feelings could be even deadlier. Kathryn, of course, already knew some of what would happen, and a niggling idea in the back of her head was to spell out the way to defeat the curse, though she didn't yet know it.  
  
"That's nice to know. Our life could well include murder, separation, insanity and death." Sirius remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Murder certainly. I mean, with Voldemort here, what's to say our friends, family, colleagues, aren't going to be murdered?" Kathryn sighed, knowing some truth of it.  
  
"You're a happy soul, aren't you?" James asked.  
  
"So I'm told."  
  
"I haven't got any family to worry about." Sirius sighed.  
  
"Most of those who are blood relations, no. But family? *We* are your family, Sirius." James clapped him on the back.  
  
"Don't forget your cousin Andromeda, the sane one of the sisters Black." Kathryn grinned. "I mean, Bellatrix is, frankly, cracked, and Narcissa, well, you just need to look at her taste in men."  
  
"I know. Andi, of course, was a disgrace for being a Gryffindor, and even more so when she married Ted Tonks last year. She's got a kid on the way now." Sirius grinned. He liked Andromeda, more commonly known as Andi, for the fact that she was the only other sane member of his family. "Blasted off the tapestry, just like me."  
  
"When were you blasted off?"  
  
"When I ran away."  
  
"Yes, I forgot that. Have you noticed how anyone who's half-decent related to the Blacks gets blasted off? You, your uncle, Andro –"  
  
"Andi. She hates being known as Andromeda."  
  
"Is that why she calls her daughter such a strange name then?" Kathryn asked. Sirius looked like he was going to ask her a question and then changed his mind. She continued. "Andi, the Weasleys..."  
  
"How did you know I was related to the Weasleys?"  
  
"You said so. Something about being a cousin to Molly through marriage and Arthur being your second cousin once removed or something."  
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
"And they aren't on there because they are absolutely lovely people." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"You know that, how?" Avia asked.  
  
"Dreams, my dear Avia, dreams. Or more specifically, coma. One of the their sons is Harry's best friend, he isn't born yet. And the twins, who I don't think are born yet either, well, they're friends of Harry's too. Harry gives them some money to start a joke shop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he didn't want the money."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A thousand galleons."  
  
"My son gave that much away?!" James looked scandalised.  
  
"He didn't need the money." Kathryn explained. "It had bad connections. Besides, how else were they to finance the shop?" She grinned wickedly.  
  
"I think we'd get on well with them." James grinned.  
  
"Well, they liked you guys. Even though they'd only met two of you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't ask. Anyway, being such sweet and innocent First-years, or it might have been Second-years, anyway, they found a piece of blank parchment in Filch's office, in a drawer marked *Highly dangerous*." Kathryn paused dramatically.  
  
"Don't tell me." James grinned.  
  
Kathryn had a swift memory of Harry saying exactly the same thing. "Well, they owed the secret of their success to Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. And then handed the map to Harry when he was barred from going to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Why was he barred?" Lily asked, curious. She didn't know that she was Harry's mother, but she still wanted to hear about him.  
  
"Um, it wasn't safe, *supposedly*." Kathryn rolled her eyes, the truth was that he didn't have permission, but she couldn't tell them that.  
  
"How did this conversation get to my insane relatives to Harry being forbidden to go Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No idea." Kathryn shrugged. "What's this?"  
  
She frowned at a large door, the words 'Dni fot eslel larof seilleiv eht otni' engraved in gold on the dark wood. (A/N: Reverse the letters and change some of the gaps to find out what it says. Same works on the inscription round the Mirror of Erised.)  
  
"What does that mean?" Sirius wondered.  
  
"I don't know." Kathryn murmured. "Avia?"  
  
"The door is always locked. No one can get in there. Nothing will open the door." She explained.  
  
"Oh. Never mind. C'mon, we've still got the West Wing to check out." Kathryn grinned.  
  
Some areas of the house clearly weren't used, and not even entered except by house-elves who kept them clean. Kathryn and her friends (Avia disappeared) searched through them, finding odd little nooks and crannies, funny little bits and bobs, and occasionally interesting and unusual magical things.  
  
"What's this?" Lily pulled out a large stone basin. Inside it, something silvery sat, silent.  
  
Kathryn stared. "Isn't that a..."  
  
"Pensieve." Sirius finished. "Why would someone leave a pensieve hanging around in an unoccupied part of the house?"  
  
"Maybe it's an old one. One used in other times." James suggested.  
  
"By one of my ancestors." Kathryn mused. She looked into the substance, which had now started to swirl. A picture formed. A young woman. One who looked like her. "What the...?"  
  
It was too late. Her fingers brushed the substance, she was sucked in. But not before Sirius had grabbed her ankle and joined her.  
  
Lily looked at James, panicked. "What do we do?"  
  
"We take it to Tina or Elise, that's what we do." James told her, picking up the basin.  
  
Swiftly, the two of them walked to the occupied areas of the house, where help would be.  
  
"Ow." Kathryn complained as she hit floorboards.  
  
"Uh-huh." Sirius agreed.  
  
"What're you doing here?"  
  
"I grabbed hold of your ankle, trying to stop you. As you can see, I failed." Sirius explained. "Now what...?" He stopped, staring at the scene behind his girlfriend.  
  
"What?" Kathryn turned, and took an involuntary step back.  
  
To one side, a figure stood, hidden in shadow. Clearly, the memory was theirs.  
  
The young woman who looked like Kathryn looked fearful. She wore an old fashioned, almost Tudor style of dress, or maybe they were robes. She wore a veil over her hair and ornate jewellery.  
  
"Where is he? I can't feel him!" The woman panicked.  
  
"Mystique?" A voice asked.  
  
From the shadows, a young man appeared. Sirius gasped as he saw a man almost his double, wearing Tudor doublet and hose, at which he wrinkled his nose, under black robes.  
  
"Ynyr! Where have you been? Why can I not sense you any longer?"  
  
"Our curse. I think it's become active."  
  
"That means..."  
  
"Soon something will occur, separation, death, and our son..."  
  
"He will live. He will live, have children, die a natural death. It will be one of my blood, my soul, and my magic who ends this curse. We cannot."  
  
"Well, whatever the curse decides, if we are to die, let it mean something."  
  
"It will. She of pure and magic name, of my magic, my soul and my appearance shall help defeat this curse."  
  
"He of star's name, of true ideals, of the true nobility of his house, of my soul, my appearance, of earth, shall help defeat this curse. Only they can."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Even when dead, still can they live, it is the power the elements can give." He told her.  
  
"What...?" Kathryn began, but at that moment, she felt something yank her out of the pensieve.  
  
"Ow!" Kathryn exclaimed, falling on stone patio.  
  
"Are you all right?" Elise asked, rushing to her side.  
  
"Yeah, just a bruise, is all." Kathryn replied.  
  
"Speaking of bruises, how did you get the one on your jaw?" Sirius wanted to know, getting up from his own position on the ground.  
  
Behind him, James cast a truth spell. "Veritas."  
  
Before Kathryn could stop herself, she revealed, "Vernon Dursley hit me." And clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Kathryn!" Lily shrieked. "Why didn't you say anything at the time?"  
  
"Because I fixed it so he could never hit anyone again." She explained. "I created the spell. It gave me the chance to use it. All I did was call him a jerk. He was saying how we're unnatural. I told him that in our world, he'd be considered unnatural and told him to back off, then called him a jerk. The spell should help him control his temper." She looked satisfied.  
  
"What did you see in the pensieve?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Mystique and Ynyr. They believed the curse on them had become active. They then said how it can only be defeated by she of pure and magic name, of her magic, her soul and her appearance, and one of star's name, of true ideals, of the true nobility of his house, of his soul, his appearance and the earth." Kathryn replied.  
  
Lily, James, Avia and Elise stared.  
  
"What?" Sirius and Kathryn asked, exasperated.  
  
"They're speaking about you." James replied, equally exasperated.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. Kathryn, your name means pure, though Tina reckons it comes from magic. More importantly, your surname means magic power. You have Mystique's wandless magic, you contain her soul, and from paintings I've seen, you could pass as her twin." James informed her. "Sirius, your name comes from the Dog Star. You hold the true ideals and nobility of your house, you hold his soul, you look like him, and your power stems from the earth."  
  
"I was hoping it meant someone else." Kathryn sighed. "I was hoping it couldn't mean me."  
  
"But you can beat this curse! In those resurfaces, they spoke of you as knowing a future you couldn't change and changing what you could as soon as you are able. The separation, you can correct that. You know who we are. That has to mean something."  
  
"But I'm not alive then!" Kathryn yelled.  
  
"How do you know that? Maybe you ran for some reason!" James argued.  
  
"I..." Kathryn swayed and fell to the floor.  
  
"What's happening?" Elise exclaimed.  
  
"She's having a vision." Sirius replied, grasping his girlfriend's hand.  
  
"What? She only has those in her sleep!"  
  
"You do, she doesn't. Well, she does. For really strong ones, or important ones, sleep forces itself on her, though normally she feels very tired first." Sirius explained.  
  
"I hope she's alright." Her mother prayed anxiously.  
  
"Me too." Sirius murmured, trying to ignore the fact that she looked so scared.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Attack of the evil cliffhanger! I'm so awful. Right, I'll either post next Wednesday or Friday. And... God praise Broadband! However, the e- mail's all wacky, so we might have to change it to out hotmail accounts. Which means that we may become individuals. Though I don't doubt Thriodien will still make comments. *Looks around furtively to make sure Thriodien hasn't heard*  
  
Okay, now, to my lovely reviewers...  
  
egastin77: Yes, I will post up soon!  
  
Rhinemjr: Cool name! Glad you like it!  
  
And last, but not least...  
  
Saturnpyroprincess: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Another person who doesn't think Kat's a Mary-Sue! (See Lobo Diablo?) I hope there was enough lovey-doveyness in this chapter for you! If not, never mind. It's a pre-written story, but I'm open to ideas! I like writing the interactions between characters, especially Kat and Sirius, it's fun! And yeah, I think it deserves more reviews too!  
  
Anyway, ta ta for now!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	18. Chapter 18 Visions, Tests and Voldemort

Thank you to my lovely reviewers! That was at least three on my last chapter! I now have more reviewers than chapters! I'm so proud! Wipes imaginary tear away while Seer of Faith looks at her like she's crazy. Anyway, hope you like the new chappie, talk to you at the end!  
  
Chapter 18 – Visions, Tests and Voldemort  
  
------Kathryn's vision------  
  
_"What happened?" A pale Remus Lupin asked.  
  
"It appears that Sirius betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort." Dumbledore looked ashen. "Peter tracked him down. And Sirius killed him and twelve other people."  
  
"I can't believe it! Why would Sirius do that? Surely Kathryn... Oh, Merlin, is Kathryn alright? And Selene? How did Harry survive?"  
  
"Kathryn and Selene disappeared the same night Lily and James were murdered."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true. I don't know whether they're dead, or Kathryn had a vision, or she felt guilty about Sirius... I just can't believe she didn't tell us this was going to happen. Lily and James are – were her best friends."  
  
"She was so scared about changing the future. But it shattered Voldemort. The Killing Curse rebounded off Harry to destroy Voldemort. Though I don't believe he's dead. He wasn't human enough to die."  
  
"No, he wasn't. Lily died to save Harry, I think the love that she showed gave him a protection..."  
  
"Love? Of course! Our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. I had that class with them. Kathryn informed Professor Johnson that the only protection from Avada Kedavra was the love shown by someone to die for another. That it would create a barrier and reflect it back on the caster." Remus gasped. "She knew that it would protect Harry. And she was scared that warning them would mean Voldemort was never defeated."  
  
"He isn't. Just at bay."  
  
"Where is Kathryn now?"  
  
"We don't know. I do know that the sapphire and the emerald are lit with the essence of an Elemental Guardian's soul. Kathryn is not dead."  
  
"People in the wizarding world are beginning to believe she is. They're saying Sirius is crazy and killed her and his daughter before finishing off Peter." Remus looked sick. "I can't believe that. Sirius and Kathryn were soulmates."  
  
"But the curse upon them..." Dumbledore's eyes lit again. "The curse. What if this is all part of it?"  
  
"Voldemort attacking the Potters is part of their curse?"  
  
"No! Kathryn's disappearance, Sirius' incarceration in Azkaban, his apparent madness. And Kathryn has left because she feels she cannot change the future."  
  
Kathryn, watching this in the familiar incorporeal form of her vision-self, let out a sob. "I had to. I had to leave the man I love. And let everyone think he was guilty. He's innocent."  
  
"How can she survive? She has a baby to look after, she can't stay on the run..."  
  
"She has self-transfiguration, Remus. You know of your friends' extraordinary abilities. She can change her looks, she can change her daughter's. She's a skilled witch. Maybe she'll use this time for something important, but I do not know." Dumbledore sighed. "She won't return until the end of Harry's fifth year at school."  
  
Remus looked angry. "Damn her! She's one of the strongest and most powerful witches alive, not mention an Auror and Unspeakable! She was our only contact in the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"We must trust she has a reason for what she has done."  
  
"It had better be good. Harry's stuck with those Muggles, and I'm the only one of his dad's closest friends left here. Alura and Damion live in America, Radella... well, you know where Radella is. Frank and Alice, well, they've got Neville to look after, and they're top Aurors, with the Potters and Blacks gone, our remaining Aurors have more than enough to do. And there are still supporters of Voldemort everywhere... I can't shake off the feeling..."  
  
"Something will happen to them?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure it's something Kathryn said..." Remus scrunched up his face as though trying to remember something. "It was that same D.A.D.A. class. She said about working on a cure for those tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. She said that Voldemort's supporters would use it, and her eyes flickered to Frank and Alice, just for a second. Everything she has said, been afraid of, even hinted at, it's always come to pass!"  
  
"Except for those she deliberately prevented from visions later on. Arthur Weasley's death, Moody's early retirement, the attack that would have killed Molly Weasley's unborn child, even while she was pregnant herself... Clearly, these people play roles in the future."  
  
"She said that the Weasleys would be important to Harry, that one of their children would be his best friend."  
  
"Ronald. He's a few of months older, but he would enter school in the same year as Harry."  
  
"So why did she leave?"  
  
"She did not hear herself in her coma. In later visions, she commented of hints at something not in the books as she still describes them, but she could never work out what it was."  
  
"Her." Remus gasped. "It's her."  
  
"Yes. Let's hope she returns. Harry, apparently, will be alive at the end of Fifth-year, but from what she told me, it's going to be close. He'll need the protection of at least one of his Guardians, his Godmother, to help."  
_  
------------  
  
Kathryn gasped.  
  
_'I leave,'_ she thought. _'That explains a lot.'  
_  
"Kat?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Another vision."  
  
"What of?"  
  
"The future."  
  
"I figured that out. Why do other people think I'm guilty? What am I innocent of?"  
  
"I can't tell you, Sirius, I can't mess with such a fragile thing as that future."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if I do, Voldemort will be in power for longer and more people will die. People I love are going to be murdered, imprisoned, betrayed, harmed, destroyed. And I can't stop it."  
  
Sirius looked sorrowful, but understood her. "I promise, I'll make that future a good one."  
  
Kathryn smiled. "You can try."

###

_The next day:  
_  
"Alura, Radella!" Kathryn grinned, hugging her friends wildly, Lily with her.  
  
"Kat! Lily!" They half-shrieked in unison.  
  
"Do you ever get annoyed with being so high-pitched?" Damion asked, appearing in the fireplace.  
  
"No." They all stuck their tongues out at him.  
  
"Ooph!" Another noise from the fireplace. Remus had just fallen, right on top of Damion.  
  
"You couldn't've moved?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You'd think anyone would be intelligent enough to move out of a fireplace when they knew someone was coming, but no." Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Lupin, but not all of us are top..."  
  
"You're a bleedin' Ravenclaw! You're supposed to be lecturing us on the importance of schoolwork!" Kathryn informed him.  
  
"I'm only a Ravenclaw because my whole family is. The Sorting Hat didn't want to break it's tradition. Otherwise I'd've been Gryffindor."  
  
"Well next time you see the Hat, tell it that it's not so much a thinking cap as an idiot cap." James informed him.  
  
Damion grinned. "I will."  
  
"Any plans for today?" Remus asked.  
  
"We need your help." Kathryn and Lily told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're struggling on the Charms essay."  
  
"You two are O-students!" Remus accused.  
  
"Yes, but you're an O-star student! You're top in the year, Remus! No one can beat you in Charms!" Kathryn exclaimed.  
  
"Why do we have to do homework on the first day?" Alura asked.  
  
"Because then we don't have it hanging over us. We can enjoy the rest of the holiday, guilt-free." Lily explained. (A/N: So true!)  
  
Groaning, they persuaded the boys (and Alura) to do homework and completed it, in the garden, in the sunshine, drinking cool drinks that weren't pumpkin juice, and, in all, enjoyed it. It wasn't nearly so depressing when you could do your homework in comfortable situations, and ask friends for help, frequently discussing completely unrelated topics like Apparation, broomsticks and which was better: pink marshmallows or white? (That was brought up by Sirius, of course, who didn't want to do his Potions essay – _Truth potions and their uses, historic and modern,_ two rolls of parchment.)  
  
It was on the Wednesday, that, having finished their homework, they began to plan some things to do.  
  
"Well, there's a play on in The Cauldron Theatre. It's supposed to be really good." Kathryn suggested.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um, 'The Wishes of Danara'. It sounds interesting, about a Muggle girl who is granted three wishes by an evil witch, who knows that she will become a great source for good. Each wish is twisted to suit the witch, not the girl. Of course, she'll defeat the witch, but I want to know how."  
  
Sirius grinned. "I love that theatre. It's so cool. And the boxes, if you can get them, are really good. And they serve Butterbeer!"  
  
"I don't mind. What about you?" James asked.  
  
In the end, it was decided to go to theatre after they took their Apparation tests, which were at the end of July. They were now starting to practise. Sirius wasn't sure if he was Apparating or teleporting until Kathryn pointed out that Apparation had the loud crack and teleporting didn't. He soon worked out the difference.  
  
Kathryn, Sirius, James and Lily all managed to learn Apparating relatively easily. After a few days, they had got very accurate and were now helping their friends. Soon enough all of them got the knack of it, including Remus. It was the one privilege werewolves seemed to be allowed, and he was getting his licence as soon as possible in case they changed the law.  
  
They spent the rest of the month waging prank wars on each other (boys versus girls), annoying Kathryn's grandmother, who didn't look granny-like at all, much to Kathryn's amusement and chagrin, and 'snogging each other senseless' as Leila so delicately put it when she walked in on Kathryn and Sirius in the library one rainy day. She had swiftly run at Sirius' look and Kathryn's clear annoyance – she knew her elder sister had a temper, and it was even worse than her own.  
  
On the twenty-ninth of July, Enchanted, three-quarters of the Marauders and Damion, escorted by Olden as he went to work, headed to the Ministry of Magic. They stepped into the telephone box, typed in the number (34487 at this time), and received badges saying their names and the words 'Apparation Test'.  
  
When they presented their wands to the man at the desk, he frowned at Kathryn's. "Only in use nearly a year?"  
  
"Yeah, I was in a coma for five years see? So I wasn't awake to get my wand in First-year. Went straight into Sixth-year after scoring way more than enough OWLs, okay?" Kathryn explained.  
  
"Very well."  
  
The eight of them made their way downstairs to the Department of Magical Transportation and then to the Apparation Test Centre.  
  
The Head of the Test Centre was a wizard named Patil and he smiled as they entered.  
  
"Here for your tests?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Sirius answered.  
  
"Okay, you have to fill in these forms first. Then you'll proceed onto the theory test and then the practical." Patil explained.  
  
Each of them sat at a desk and filled in the necessary forms.  
  
Kathryn's form ran thus:  
  
**Name:** Kathryn Farrah Orenda  
  
**Date of Birth:** 01-01-64  
  
**Current Address:** Magic's Haven,

Lord's Lane,

Nr. Neath,  
  
West Glamorgan.  
  
**Qualifications:** Eleven OWLs  
  
**Occupation:** Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
**Distinguishing marks:** Pentacle scar on right side of collarbone. Birthmark at base of spine in shape of flame.  
  
Her pen paused over the revelation of the birthmark. Each had discovered them on their seventeenth birthday, less like a birthmark, more like a sign. Kathryn's was a scarlet flame. Lily's appeared to be a green cyclone, so she had named it as a tattoo, as James had named the blue wave of his. Sirius' looked like a white scar, a crystal to symbolise the earth. While the girls' were at the base of their spines, the boys' were on their right shoulder blades.  
  
Then she proceeded onto the theory test, which was fairly easy, and she completed it within the half hour with ten minutes to spare.  
  
"Hand in your tests to me. A Magical Marker will mark these while you do your practical. Today's designated area for Apparation is Platform Nine and Three-quarters. Another official is there, waiting for you. You will Apparate there, and then back here. If you are successful, you will be issued with a licence. Understood?" Patil asked.  
  
"Yes." They replied in unison.  
  
He called them in alphabetical order, so Sirius was first.  
  
"Black."  
  
Sirius nodded and carefully concentrated on Apparating to Platform Nine and Three-quarters. Five minutes later, he reappeared, and was handed his licence. Next came Lily, Damion, Alura, Radella, Remus, and then Kathryn.  
  
As she stepped forward, she concentrated solely on the need to Apparate. And seconds later, she was on Platform 9¾, an examiner making a mark in a box.  
  
"Very good, Miss Orenda. You can Apparate back now." The woman smiled.  
  
Kathryn nodded, and a crack put her back in the Apparation Test Centre.  
  
"Good, very accurate. Your licence, Miss Orenda." Patil handed her one. She grinned. They didn't actually need to carry the licences, except if trouble occurred. Those who could and were licensed were on a register.  
  
"Potter." Patil called.  
  
Five minutes later, James was issued with his.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Kathryn celebrated as they left the Test Centre.  
  
"Licensed!" Sirius grinned, and caught her round the waist to pull her into a kiss.  
  
"Don't you two ever celebrate without kissing?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sometimes. But not often." Kathryn grinned.  
  
The celebratory teenagers earned some funny or indulgent looks from Ministry workers as they passed. As they entered the Atrium though, a voice called to them.  
  
Or, more specifically, to one of them.  
  
"Kathryn? How did you do?" Olden asked.  
  
Kathryn grinned, turning round. "I got it, Dad! We are all now licensed to travel by Apparation!"  
  
"That's wonderful. Kathryn, I know someone who'd like to meet you." Olden told her.  
  
She frowned. "Who? Why would anyone want to...?" Her voice trailed off as she saw two adults and two children, all with flaming red hair, revealed.  
  
Sirius looked at her questioningly. "Kathryn?"  
  
She moved forward, looking serene and comfortable. "Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie." She smiled.  
  
"You are Kathryn Orenda?" Arthur Weasley asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled. He looked so much younger than in the books. Evidently, their aging was faster, more natural. "Thank you. Your father came to see me, not long after attack. He told me that it had been you who had helped save those lives."  
  
"And yours. It was something I had to stop. I trust you know of my background?"  
  
"Dumbledore thought it wise to inform me. He believed I and my family are trustworthy."  
  
Kathryn smiled. "I know you are. And you were alive in the future I saw. For once I was able to stop my vision coming to pass."  
  
Molly Weasley smiled. "It must be awful knowing some things you can't prevent."  
  
"It is." She looked down at the two boys. "How old are you two?" She grinned.  
  
"I'm seven." The older of the two grinned. _'Bill,'_ Kathryn thought, _'Must've been born in 1974.'_ (A/N: I'm making this up here. Just so I've got it reasonably accurate.)  
  
"And I'm six." The other told her proudly. _'Charlie, born 1975, then,'_ Kathryn decided. _'I never thought I'd see them!'  
_  
"I'm seventeen." She grinned. "So, have I either of you met my brother?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"He's seven. He'll probably be in your year at school, Bill." She grinned.  
  
He looked at her searchingly. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I saw your future." She told him mysteriously. "Well, little bits. What I saw concentrated on someone else, but your family, being as wonderful as it is, plays an important part in his life." She grinned at the two older Weasleys.  
  
"Will we indeed? Nice to know we've a purpose in life." Arthur Weasley chuckled.  
  
Kathryn suddenly thought she was being rude.  
  
"I'm sorry." She turned to her friends. "Guys! Get over here!" She grinned at the Weasleys. "These are my friends." Pointing to each as she spoke, she introduced them. "This is Sirius Black, my boyfriend."  
  
"Hi." He smiled.  
  
"He's the last sane person to hold the name Black. The other one exchanged hers for Tonks." She grinned. "This is Lily Evans and her boyfriend, James Potter." They waved, grinning. "Radella Leigh and her boyfriend, Remus Lupin." They grinned. "And Alura Kingston and her boyfriend, Damion Jackson."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Arthur Weasley looked questioningly at Olden Orenda. "How do you cope with four hormonal couples in your house?"  
  
"I put a Silencing charm round their rooms. And spend as much time on assignment as possible."  
  
"That explains a lot." Kathryn grinned. "Mum's starting to get annoyed though. She says that you and her were as bad as us, it's time for you to understand what your parents went through. I won't even tell you what Avia said. Not in front of innocent ears." She gestured to the two young boys.  
  
"This is a nice conversation." Arthur Weasley grinned. "All I wanted was to thank you."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "That's all right, Mr Weasley. I'll talk till McGonagall comes and threatens to kill me, given half the chance."  
  
"Yeah, but McGonagall's a softie really. When you two fell asleep on the sofa after we won the Quidditch Cup she didn't even send you to bed. She just told me to get a blanket and then left." James explained.  
  
"You won the Quidditch Cup?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yep. I'm the Gryffindor Captain, Sirius is a Beater and Kathryn substituted for one of our players who had been attacked." His face looked momentarily dark. "But, on the upside, she helped us win the Cup, and we know who to ask next year."  
  
"Umm, Kat? We need to get back. We promised your Mum we'd help her clear out one of the empty wings before you get any more orphans." Remus pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley. I hope I'll see you again sometime." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Us too. Thank you again, Kathryn." Arthur smiled.  
  
"And call us Molly and Arthur." Mrs Weasley ordered.  
  
"I will." Kathryn promised. "Oh, and Mrs Weasley?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When you're taking your youngest son to Hogwarts, a boy with oversized clothing, round glasses, a snowy owl and a lost expression will ask you how to get onto Platform Nine and Three-quarters. Please tell him. It'll be the start of a wonderful friendship." Kathryn smiled.  
  
Molly Weasley looked a little confused, but nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes, I will." Absently, she placed a hand to her stomach.  
  
Kathryn grinned. She had thought Mrs Weasley was pregnant, but hadn't wanted to say anything. Then the eight teens, with expressions of great delight, Apparated to Magic's Haven.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord." Elise placed a hand to her heart. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Mum, we just Apparated! Our first legal Apparation! It's so cool!" Kathryn exclaimed, and grabbed her mother's hands to begin dancing round the garden.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't slip something in her orange juice this morning?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Positive. She's on a natural high." He replied, grinning ever so slightly.  
  
They ate lunch and then spent the afternoon helping Elise sort out one of the empty wings. Orphaned children, homeless families, shattered survivors, they had been becoming more and more common. The Orendas had offered to house some of these people until they found new homes, new families, places to live. Voldemort's hand was heavy. More people were missing or terrorised each week.  
  
It was only a matter of time before families like Kathryn's and James' – Aurors, outspoken against him, pillars of the community – were next on his hit list.  
  
Kathryn, James, Lily and Sirius began to feel more and more frightened, hiding it well. After all, Voldemort wanted their magic. And if he couldn't have it, he wasn't going to let them use it against him, which left only the option of killing them.  
  
Kathryn thought about such things as she helped her mother empty a room of furniture.

###

"Are you ready?" Sirius and James demanded, waiting and Kathryn and Lily's door.  
  
"Just a minute!" Kathryn called, applying a last hint of eye shadow.  
  
Lily was nearly ready. She wore boot-cut jeans, loaned to her by Kathryn, and a long-sleeved, green top, bringing out her eyes. With boots and her long hair loose, she looked great.  
  
Kathryn finally stopped, grinning. "Okay, I'm ready." She wore a satin, lilac halter neck, revealing a little midriff above her dark jeans. As always, she wore her ruby jewellery, which went even with lilac. Pulling out a light jacket, she grinned. "Let's go, girl."  
  
Sirius and James had evidently been leaning on the door, trying to listen, as they both fell forward when Lily opened it.  
  
"What are you two like?" Kathryn asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Both boys looked good in black trousers and shirts. Both wore light cloaks in which they concealed their wands. Kathryn and Lily placed their own inside their jackets.  
  
They joined the others further down the corridor and with a grin Apparated to the restaurant where they were eating before the play.  
  
"Luciano's?" Kathryn grinned. "Italian by any chance?"  
  
"Yep." Sirius grinned.  
  
"You know me so well. I adore Italian food."  
  
"I know. So do I." Sirius grinned.  
  
It had been Sirius who had picked the restaurant, insisting that the meal was 'his treat', mainly as they were going to be spending the next couple of days helping him move into his new house now that they could Apparate.  
  
"Table for eight booked under Black?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr Black. Come this way, please." The Italian waiter gestured for them to follow him.  
  
The restaurant was amazing. Kathryn stared, as did Lily, who had clearly not been to a wizarding restaurant before. Crystals floated about candles giving off glittering light. Each alcove seemed to have different, beautiful music. Doors led to private tables in magical rooms.  
  
"May I enquire as to the occasion?" The waiter, whose name was Marco, asked.  
  
"Yes. We've all passed our Apparation Tests." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Congratulations." Marco smiled, looking genuinely please for them. "Here it is, your table."  
  
An alcove held a large, round table. In the centre sat an almost real phoenix, transfigured to be 'alive', with jewelled eyes. Crystals reflected candlelight in seventy different directions, patterns glowing all about them.  
  
"Wow." Kathryn breathed.  
  
Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Marco."  
  
Lily looked at her friend. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a few years older than us, I think he left in our Second-year. Hufflepuff, good bloke. His dad owns the restaurant, he waits on tables on the nights he has free from his job in the Ministry."  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"He works in the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, Beast Division." Sirius explained.  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"This is the one place my parents took me when I was little that I actually liked. He waited on tables even then. He was always nice to me." Sirius explained. "So was his dad. My parents thought this was a 'proper' establishment because those who own it are purebloods."  
  
"Oh." Was Lily's only reply.  
  
They were soon eating delicious Italian food and teasing Sirius about helping him move in.  
  
"The play starts in fifteen minutes." Kathryn pointed out.  
  
"Well, the theatre isn't far." Sirius smiled.  
  
In fact, it was only in the next street, Jamatic Alley, and they arrived in plenty of time. It wasn't long before they were sat in one of the boxes (someone had offered it tothem, deciding that maybe it wasn't the best idea to have four teenage couples sat together in the main audience).  
  
"Want a sweet?" Sirius offered Kathryn.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"There's a mixture, but nothing bad. I don't want to eat an Acid Pop or Cockroach Cluster by accident."  
  
Kathryn giggled, and selected a Chocolate Frog. Keeping hold of the chocolate, she looked at the card and grinned.  
  
"Hey, I've got Mystique!" She grinned.  
  
"Really? Those of Mystique and Ynyr are supposed to be very rare." James frowned.  
  
Kathryn read the back, noticing exactly how similar she looked to Mystique.  
  
_'Mystique Corinth, later Mystique Orenda, 1564-1587. Married Ynyr Orenda. Extremely powerful witch with skill in wandless magic and transfiguration. Made a prophecy about one of her descendants regaining her wandless magic. She and her husband were said to be under the Curse of Kali. Mystique died on Hallowe'en stopping the evil wizard Zemor from gaining the Source of the Elements. She was said to be a wonderful singer and dancer.'  
_  
Kathryn frowned. "Isn't that a little long?"  
  
Sirius glanced at it. "Some are. Mystique, being so rare, has one of the longest."  
  
Kathryn nodded her understanding and concealed the card in her bag.  
  
The play started seconds later and the lights went down.  
  
It was fascinating, entertaining, funny, sad, musical... Everything Kathryn looked for in a play. Until mid-way through the second half.  
  
Suddenly a loud crack signified an Apparation, right onto centre-stage. The actors stopped and stared, then launched back as they realised the identity of the intruder.  
  
"Voldemort." Sirius hissed.  
  
Instantly, Kathryn, Sirius, James and Lily pulled out their wands and Apparated onto the stage.  
  
"Just who I was looking for." Voldemort's mouth curled in a snake-like smile.  
  
"Really, what could four hormonal teenagers mean to you, Voldemort?" James asked, his voice cold.  
  
The audience gasped. No one in their right mind would bait Lord Voldemort. But then, these were teenagers.  
  
"You dare say my name, boy?"  
  
"We all dare, Voldemort. I even have my own nickname for you and your friends, wanna hear?" Kathryn asked. "But then, you put me in a five-year coma for refusing to let you have my magic. Magic I didn't even have then. Not active until the age of sixteen, you imbecile." She snarled.  
  
"You dare insult me?" Voldemort roared. "Crucio!"  
  
But Kathryn flipped out of the way, her heart hammering in her chest. All four realised that Voldemort was going to attack the audience.  
  
"_In so many struggles,  
  
Many lives are lost,  
  
Create a barrier,  
  
Minimise such a cost._" They chanted.  
  
White, crimson, emerald and sapphire fires flowed from each of the teens, creating a barrier, stopping magic from leaving or entering.  
  
Voldemort snarled. "All I need do is kill two of you. The men, or the women. Then neither child shall be born, neither shall have the power to destroy me. The Elemental Guardians shall not produce their Heirs."  
  
"What?" Sirius gasped, frowning.  
  
Kathryn's eyes were wide. "Heirs? Only one child has the power to destroy you... what are you on, Moldyvort?"  
  
He screamed in anger at her nickname for him. "Terromae!" He yelled.  
  
A burst of crackling light hit her, square in the chest. She flew back, hitting her head on a pillar. Unconscious, she shuddered, seeing her worst fears come alive.  
  
"Leave!" Sirius's voice became dangerous. It became deep, his eyes began to glow white, as Lily's became a fire-like green and James' a fiery blue.  
  
"No. The Elemental Guardians shall not defeat me!"  
  
"We do not need to." Sirius explained.  
  
He gripped Kathryn's hand.  
  
"_Magic born and magic made,  
  
Swells from Magic's Glade.  
  
One who abuses his power,  
  
Begone from this place, this time, this hour!_" The three standing Guardians incanted.  
  
"NO!" Voldemort snarled as a mixture of sandstorm, cyclone and waterspout swirled about him, laced with bright fire. The mixture caught him and carried him away from them. They did not know where to.  
  
"Kathryn!" Sirius exclaimed as James and Lily dismantled the barrier.  
  
The girl's eyes snapped open and she lurched forward, gasping in air as though she had been suffocating, clutching her love's arms.  
  
"What is it, Kat?" Sirius asked gently.  
  
"My worst fear. Sirius, it's the people I love – dead. It's the fear that I have to conquer, or it will cripple me." Kathryn gasped. Tears stung her eyes. "I saw them all, Sirius, you, Mum, Dad, Jack, the twins, Adalia, Leila, Paul, Lily, James... Everyone. Dead, dying, being murdered... And I couldn't do anything to help. I couldn't prevent it."  
  
"Hush, Kathryn. You're safe now." Sirius told her. "None of us are going anywhere."  
  
Safe in Sirius' arms, Kathryn couldn't help hearing that cold, high-pitched voice again.  
  
"It is you who shall kill them."  
  
She bit her lip and decided solidly. _'No, I'll save them. I know what I'm looking for now.'  
_

###

A/N: So, do you like it? I hope so. To think I probably wrote that before Christmas!  
  
So, to reviewers:  
  
Thanks!  
  
Oh, and Tina, technically Coventina isn't named after you! If you look in Chapter 2, she's named it there, just not Tina. Not to be ungrateful or anything! It's complete coincidence! Continue reviewing!  
  
Anyway, bye bye.  
  
I'm thinking of posting another of my fics up, but I'm trying to decided which one. And I've got tonnes of ideas. The problem is, most of them only last for two or three chapters and then fizzle out. Never mind.  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	19. Chapter 19 First day of the last year

And another chapter! Day early this week because, oh joy, I'm going to Wales for the weekend! And I mean that seriously! I was born in Wales so yay!  
  
On with the story. Hope there's enough lovey-dovey stuff in here for Saturnpyroprincess!  
  
Chapter 19 – First day of the last year  
  
The rest of the summer passed in a blur for Kathryn. The questions asked by Ministry Aurors after the attack on the theatre... Helping Sirius move in... Learning yet more martial arts from her father... While she knew she did them, she barely processed it.  
  
Even when collecting her new books and supplies in Diagon Alley, she was distracted. She struggled to concentrate on anything. Even packing her belongings was done in some kind of stupor.  
  
In the end, Sirius knew he had to shake her out of this somehow. And on the morning of the first of September, he found it.  
  
"SIRIUS CALHOUN BLACK!" The voice rang through the station, just as it had one year before.  
  
James grinned at Lily. "I knew this would work."  
  
Lily grinned back. "Let's enjoy our last moments of freedom before we have to become perfect upstanding model students."  
  
"Yeah, how on Earth did Dumbledore pick *me* as Head Boy?"  
  
"Maybe he thought it would steady you out. Certainly you were steadier last year, what with the captainship of Quidditch an' all."  
  
Before James could reply, there was another shriek.  
  
"SIRIUS, PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW! I'M WARNING YOU..."  
  
"Not until you break out of this stupor you've been in ever since the end of July." Sirius told her firmly, still carrying her over his shoulder. "Otherwise I'm not letting you down.  
  
"I THINK I'VE BLOODY WELL BROKEN OUT OF THE STUPOR, MATE! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"Ah, but I quite like having you there..."  
  
"Sirius..." Kathryn's voice was silky sweet, smooth and dangerous. She felt herself on the floor instantly. "Good boy." She grinned, and then turned away.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Sirius told her, pulling her back. "I need a reward."  
  
Kathryn grinned, her anger swiftly evaporating. She could never stay angry with him for long. "Well, okay, just one..."  
  
"Agh, can't you two do that in private?" Lily asked aghast.  
  
Kathryn leaned back in Sirius' arms to look past him at her friend. "Nuh- uh. Sorry." And went back to kissing him.  
  
"Kathryn, Sirius, you're scaring the First-years." James pointed out, observing a number of terrified-looking eleven-year-olds, staring.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Kathryn giggled, breaking away from him.  
  
James grinned. He looked at the First-years. "You lot for Hogwarts?" It was an accurate guess since they had three owls and a cat between five of them.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Come on. You go straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Sirius, Kat, show them how it's done."  
  
A wicked light shone in Sirius' eyes.  
  
"How to get to the *platform*, Padfoot, nothing else." James told him sternly.  
  
Kathryn giggled. "Who'd've thought it? James, a ringleader of the Marauders, being responsible?"  
  
"I'm warning you two..."  
  
"Oh, James, let them have their fun. We can give them detention for snogging in corridors later." Lily told him breezily. "You'd best hurry up. The train's leaving in ten minutes."  
  
Kathryn and Sirius took the trolley from Elise, who smiled, and proceeded to the barrier. Kathryn leant against it, Sirius beside her, carelessly holding onto the trolley and they slid through.  
  
The First-years blanched.  
  
"It's nothing to be scared of." James smiled.  
  
Remus and Radella grinned as they passed. "We'd best make sure Kathryn doesn't hex Snape into oblivion before school starts."  
  
The First-years went even paler as the two Seventh-years passed through.  
  
"Don't worry. She only does that to Snape and his cronies in Slytherin. Besides, they're in our year and would hex kids like you without hesitation. Be careful of them, 'kay? You look like you need to be." James knew that none would be in Slytherin and therefore be safe. "They look on anyone without utterly pure blood as scum. Not realising, of course, that *they* are the scum."  
  
"I'm not sure that one of your duties as Head Boy is to scare First-years." Olden frowned. "It certainly wasn't one of mine."  
  
James grinned. "I bet Kathryn doesn't know you were Head Boy."  
  
Olden nodded. "No she doesn't. She didn't even care about being Head Girl. She said it would..."  
  
"Take the fun out of life?" Lily grinned. "Uh-huh, besides, she already *knew* it was going to be us, as Sirius revealed. At least she's no longer catatonic."  
  
"She likes being headline news still though." Damion grinned hearing the conversation and then he and Alura went through the barrier.  
  
"It's not hard." James turned back to the First-years.  
  
One of them, a boy with light brown hair and unusual violet eyes, nodded, took a deep breath and ran at the barrier, looking thoroughly shocked as he got through. The rest of the First-years, as though heartened by this, followed.  
  
"Come on." Lily grinned. "It won't do for the Head Boy and Girl to be late."  
  
They walked through the barrier, followed by Kathryn's parents. None of the others' parents had come, all sending owls or messages telling them they'd pick them up at the end of the year and to behave – Remus' letter told him not to get any more detentions, Damion's to stop sneaking into Gryffindor Tower, Lily's a congratulations and to work hard, James' a request to take his job 'seriously' and not abuse his position (something James had been shocked and annoyed to hear), Alura's and Radella's merely contained well-wishes for the coming year. Sirius, naturally, did not get one, but was told sternly by Kathryn's mother to be careful and to attempt not to hex everything that moved over the next year. Olden told him not to 'harm my daughter in any way, or I will come after you and you'd wish Voldemort had had at you by the time I'm finished'. He then cheerfully clapped Sirius on the back, leaving him pale. Kathryn had been told numerous things to which she had replied: "Look, I'll try and stay out of detention, alright? I've got better things to do." at which she'd looked wickedly at Sirius, purely to annoy her mother. (And she succeeded easily.)  
  
"Hey, we'll see you later, okay?" Sirius and Kathryn grinned. They had already put their luggage on the train.  
  
"Yeah, we've got to go order the Prefects around." James groaned.  
  
Lily grinned. "And I never thought I'd live to see the day James Potter baulked about ordering Prefects around."  
  
He smirked. "There was only one prefect I was *ever* interested in."  
  
Lily and James entered the Head compartment which covered about half of the first carriage while the others continued to their usual compartment at the end of the train. Peter was already inside.  
  
"Good holiday, Wormtail?" Sirius asked, grinning.  
  
"You don't want to know." He replied, wincing.  
  
"Didn't magic even help you?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
"You know full well, Padfoot, that you can't do magic in Australia until you're eighteen, not to mention the fact that my birthday's at the end of August, and that's only because I was a week early."  
  
Kathryn was silent, thinking. If Peter Pettigrew had been born on time... This may never have happened, for he would not have been such a close friend to James and Sirius and Remus. It was so strange, how such little things, Peter being born early, Damion being put in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor, her prophetic dreams, or Sight as Avia called it, could make such a difference to these people's fates. She sighed, knowing that many of them, she would never be able to change.  
  
Sirius and Peter were talking, and Alura, Radella, Remus and Damion were having a heated discussion. Kathryn was alone with her thoughts. She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling her wand against her thigh, and leant her head back, closing her eyes, just for a moment...  
  
------------  
  
A woman screamed.  
  
"No! You shall never control that which lies in this house!" She shouted.  
  
Voldemort snarled. "Move aside, you foolish woman, move aside. You have no bearing here, Mudblood!"  
  
"Mudbloods do not exist, you fool!" A man yelled.  
  
"Call me a fool... So be it, both of you! Avada Kedavra!" In a flash of green light, two bodies fell to the ground. The Dark Mark glowed in the sky.  
  
Kathryn let out a retching sob as she identified the victims... Her parents. Suddenly, a voice high with anguish shrieked:  
  
"Magic's Haven, though thou art stained,  
  
Repel the evil of He Who Must Not Be Named!  
  
Forbid wizards' presence forevermore,  
  
Except for those who hold key to thy door!" The voice rang out.  
  
Kathryn gave a start. It was her voice. In fact, it was her. An older her, to be sure, but still... her. The older Kathryn swooped through the sky, what appeared to be giant eagle's wings giving her flight.  
  
"Begone, Voldemort. Only those who hold a key to this place shall ever find it. Only I hold that key now."  
  
"You left someone inside." Voldemort gloated. He seemed to think this was wrong.  
  
"I know. Coventina Orenda, Avia to Kathryn Orenda. And Avia to Kathryn Black. Do not think that anything I do is not planned. For she who dwells within is there for a reason and she will not die because of it."  
  
An unknown word escaped that Kathryn's lips. Instantly a crimson pentacle clashed with the Dark Mark, seeming to hold it at bay.  
  
"A pentacle shall repel you. A lightning bolt shall destroy you." She prophesied.  
  
Voldemort Apparated away.  
  
Kathryn fell to the ground, fully human once more. "Mum. Dad." She sobbed, screaming curses into the night.  
  
------------  
  
"Kathryn?" A hand shook her awake.  
  
"Wha-What?" Kathryn gasped, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I think you dozed off. Did you have a vision?" Sirius asked.  
  
'Yes!' She wanted to say. 'Yes, I saw my parents killed!' But it was too private. She was alone in that scene, she would be alone in the knowledge. "No. Just sleep. Why'd you wake me?"  
  
He pointed to Lily and James at the door.  
  
"C'mon, Kat, you're all invited to our compartment, believe me, it's great!" Lily grinned.  
  
Looking round for her luggage, Kathryn realised she must have been asleep for longer than she thought, and that they had taken the luggage already.  
  
"Okay. So, who're the new Slytherin Prefects and can I hex them?"  
  
"Regulas!" James looked aghast.  
  
"My pathetic excuse for a brother, Mother thinks he's pure as driven snow." Sirius scowled.  
  
"The other is someone called Anna Lendon." James added. "She didn't seem quite as rude as most of the Slytherins, but it's only the first day."  
  
They walked down to the Heads compartment, Lily and James keeping an eye out for rule breakers and stopping a First-year from getting himself killed by Snape and a fight between two Third-years about Dark wizards and witches coming only from Slytherin.  
  
Kathryn commented to them. "Yes, almost every Dark witch and wizard has come from Slytherin, Voldemort himself included. But some wizards, and witches, weak ones, have come from other houses. But that is not often. And remember that not *every* Slytherin is Dark, much as many despise them."  
  
As she walked on, Sirius looked impressed. "When'd you get so philosophical about Slytherins?"  
  
When it was a Gryffindor that betrayed Harry's parents. Kathryn thought, not realising she was thinking 'aloud', so to speak.  
  
"*What*?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Nothing." Kathryn replied.  
  
"Kathryn, I heard you. Who's going to betray Lily and James?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"How do you know it's Lily?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"It's obvious, Moldyvort as good as told us. He only needed to kill two of us, the men or the women, remember? Then he said neither child shall be born. So obviously unless something really weird happens, Lily has to be Harry's mother."  
  
"Believe me, nothing weird in *that* sense will happen." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Glad to hear it." Sirius grinned back.  
  
"As if anyone would want to go to anyone else when they had you." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Naturally." Sirius made no attempt to be modest as he kissed her.  
  
Then he heard Lily and James approaching and pulled away.  
  
"Don't want to get detention for snogging in the corridors before we even get to Hogwarts, do we?" He asked, taking her hand.  
  
"Agh, they spoil everything. Every romantic moment has to be spoiled." Kathryn sighed. "God knows what'd happen when you proposed, or worse, if we got married!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Probably Voldemort'd come to give us his best regards in our marital life, and, while he was at it, kill half the guests."  
  
Kathryn and Sirius proceeded to predict what disasters could possibly befall them on their wedding day with disturbing mirth. Lily and James were especially surprised when they realised what the topic of conversation was.  
  
"You're talking about your wedding?" Lily checked.  
  
"No, we're talking about what disasters could befall our wedding *if* we ever got married." Kathryn corrected her, giggling helplessly.  
  
"I think she's got the giggles." Radella commented from a sofa at the other end of the luxurious compartment.  
  
"Ya think?" Lily replied sarcastically. "It's kinda obvious isn't it?"  
  
Kathryn giggled even more. "You've spent too much time with me, Lily, you're talking like me! Next you'll be swearing every other paragraph."  
  
"You don't swear that much." James pointed out.  
  
"Okay, maybe not, and the thing is, it was everyday tongue for me and my friends. I mean, I try not to, but it didn't always work. And I don't swear badly. I've stopped you lot from using the 'f' word several times, and I never use that." Kathryn pointed out.  
  
"Your language is still the worst." Sirius sighed wistfully.  
  
"I know. Mind you, I don't think I'll ever change."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
They dissolved into laughs and giggles once more.  
  
James and Lily, sighing, flopped down onto a nearby settee.  
  
"They're beginning to annoy me."  
  
"I think someone slipped something into their orange juice." Lily grinned.  
  
"Ah, orange juice, how I shall miss it!" Alura proclaimed dramatically. "All they ever have at Hogwarts is pumpkin juice."  
  
"Not in the kitchens." James grinned.  
  
Alura just stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Surely you knew that they go to the kitchens practically every night?" Lily grinned.  
  
"Not *every* night!" James protested.  
  
"Just three times a week then."  
  
"Padfoot, help me out here, mate!" James begged.  
  
"I agree with Lily." Sirius remarked absently and then looked back at Kathryn.  
  
What's with them? James asked Lily.  
  
Probably conversing mind-to-mind like we are. Just as well. I'm not sure we want to hear what they're saying. Lily grinned.  
  
"So, admit defeat?" She asked aloud.  
  
James shrugged. "If I must."  
  
Kathryn and Sirius' conversation, however, was completely innocent. Well, innocent of what James and Lily suspected.  
  
We have got to get them into trouble. Sirius grinned.  
  
Solum! That's not nice! We can't do that to our best friends! Kathryn was shocked, but then added, Can we?  
  
'Course we can! After all, it's not like they're not going to try and get us for rule breaking. I *know* James, and he can be truly evil.  
  
Evil is a little harsh...  
  
Not *that* sort of evil! Evil as in wicked, teasing, pranking!  
  
Oh! Well, we could probably get them for snogging in the corridors.  
  
They'll just get us back.  
  
Then we need to find somewhere new. A wicked grin lit her face.  
  
"Are you two going to be sociable, or are you going to spend the rest of the journey gazing into each other's eyes?" Damion asked.  
  
Radella and Alura nodded, after all, none but the Elemental Guardians had been told of their powers unless Voldemort had told his followers. Remus, however, looked thoughtful. Kathryn remembered her vision during the summer. He had known and understood their powers. How did he find out?  
  
Before they knew it, the train was pulling in and they were hurriedly pulling on their robes, James and Lily's badges prominent. The rain was pouring, practically a storm, and they all did their robes up as extra protection as they ran for the Thestral-drawn carriages.  
  
As they did so, Kathryn blinked.  
  
"What the –?" She began.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I can see the Thestrals."  
  
"But that's not possible. You haven't seen anyone die!" Sirius frowned.  
  
She frowned. "Unless it counts in my visions... But I saw Arthur Weasley die and I couldn't see 'em."  
  
"What do you mean?" Radella asked her.  
  
"Never mind, I'll ask Professor Dumbledore when I get a chance. Or Kettleburn. After all, he is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Kathryn sighed and leant against Sirius, ignoring the fact that he was wet.  
  
The company were talking, and soon Lily and James entered, looking even more bedraggled than they.  
  
"I think they were a little nervous." Lily commented.  
  
"So they compensated by being true little horrors? I bet those were the ones who'll be in Slytherin." James snarled.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There were some First-years who threw hysterics and wouldn't climb in the boats. Said the giant squid would get them." Lily explained.  
  
"How did you calm them?" Remus wanted to know.  
  
"Told them that James is twice as bad as the giant squid and if they didn't get in the boats, *he*'d get them and eat them for dinner." Lily replied cheerfully.  
  
James muttered something darkly.  
  
"I bet that went down well." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"How did eleven-year-olds swallow *that*?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Probably because he was fuming." Lily explained. Then in thought-speech, And the waves got higher and the rain harder.  
  
James! You're as bad as Lily! You two have got to quit manipulating the water and air! Sirius scolded.  
  
You two have got it easy! James replied.  
  
Uh-uh. Have you any idea how hard it is to stop fire sprouting from my fingers when I'm angry? Why do you think I yell so much? I have to vent it as speech rather than raw flame. Kathryn explained.  
  
And me. I have to stop stones from moving and the earth from shaking when I'm in a temper. It takes so much control. Our powers aren't as easily ready as yours, but equally, if not more so, dangerous. Sirius informed him seriously.  
  
James groaned and whacked his head on the back of the carriage.  
  
"Anyone remember the Drying spell?" Peter asked hopefully.  
  
"Aridus." James incanted, almost lazily, with a wave of his hand. The nine teens instantly dried off.  
  
Radella stared at him. "No wand?"  
  
"It's just a spell I can do." James shrugged. "Something to do with having an unusual amount of water in my nature."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's an ancient belief, I can't actually remember who it was who believed it, could be the Celts..." James mused. (A/N: I can't remember either! If anyone can, please review and tell me!) "Anyway, whoever it was, they believed that people contain the elements, you know, as parts of their natures. Most people have a reasonably equal balance of all four elements, though normally one will be higher than the others. For example, they might have a little more earth in their nature, making them more reliable. There are a few people which have one element that's *much* higher than the others. They often have a gift with spells that pertain to that element, such as not needing a wand."  
  
Wow, way to cover up your tracks. Kathryn murmured in her mind.  
  
Actually, it's true. Lily told her. I read it somewhere.  
  
Big surprise. Kathryn muttered. Lily, at times, could be a bigger bookworm than she herself (it was one of her supposed 'faults'), and reminded her very much of Hermione at times, such as this.  
  
As they entered the Entrance Hall, Peeves, naturally, came to greet them.  
  
"Ooo, if it isn't the Marauders and Enchanted!" He cackled gleefully, swooping down on them. "And the new Head Boy and Girl!"  
  
Water bombs began flying.  
  
"Oh, Pee-eeves!" Kathryn called in a sing-song voice. A hush fell on them. Kathryn was one of the few students ever to get the better of Peeves.  
  
"What?" He demanded, cackling again.  
  
"If you don't stop throwing water bombs, I'm going to be forced to do something that will stop you from ever producing little baby poltergeists." She grinned.  
  
"Can't anyway." He stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Doesn't stop it hurting as much as it does on a human male." She smiled viciously. "And, of course, I could tell you your dark, dastardly future..."  
  
Peeves disappeared faster than a Peruvian Vipertooth after its prey.  
  
Kathryn smirked at the cheers and entered the Great Hall with a decidedly happy expression that did not change until the Sorting Hat began it's song.  
  
All she heard was the first few lines:  
  
"When I was new and clean,  
  
And worn by Gryffindor,  
  
He shared a common goal,  
  
With friends, so began the Founders Four."  
  
"No!" Kathryn gasped, before feeling her body go rigid and she fell backwards, seemingly asleep.  
  
She plummeted into her vision, wondering why she was having another that day...  
  
------------  
  
"There's news." Remus Lupin entered the office of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"What news?"  
  
"The symbol of Fire Star has appeared once more." He explained.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Australia. Apparently there were a group of foreign Death Eaters indulging in some Muggle torture. They are now in Azkaban, but none of them look too good."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"No one knows. It appears that the Muggles were being tortured, a whole family, while others were held prisoner. Before the Muggles had their memories modified they spoke of a woman bathed in crimson light, with wings, shooting fire from her hands. They also said that none were killed, maybe burned, harmed, but none killed. They were all left unconscious, with extremely strong spells around them, ones to prevent Apparation, Animagus transformation, and any sort of escape. Best of all, they were British ones, learned by Aurors in the 1980s." Remus sighed, collapsing into a chair.  
  
"So she has revealed herself."  
  
"Do you think she knows of his death?"  
  
"Of course she does. They are soulmates, and the curse... I can't help feeling that the Curse of Kali may be broken soon."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I hope so. Why do you think she has revealed herself so publicly?"  
  
"I don't know. But she always said that after Harry's Fifth-year..."  
  
"She would change that future. I wonder how?"  
  
"I don't know. I do know that the crimson pentacle was, once again, repelling the Dark Mark. Also, one of the Muggles gave her only words."  
  
"They were?"  
  
"'The Moon and the Army Commander shall meet and at sixteen, their magic shall truly reveal itself.'"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, but to the Death Eaters. She said what she has always said."  
  
A pause.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She said..."  
  
"'A pentacle shall repel you. A lightning bolt shall destroy you.'" Remus nodded. "She says it to anyone who bears the Dark Mark, not to mention Voldemort himself. She must be talking about Voldemort's habits of leaving scars on those left alive."  
  
"She is the pentacle. She has always managed to repel Voldemort when he has attacked her. The lightning bolt must refer to Harry. She has always known of his fate." Dumbledore mused.  
  
"Harry's... fate?"  
  
"Did I not tell you? I should have. Remus, Harry is the only one with the power to destroy Voldemort. And ultimately, they must meet in battle. Sybill Trelawney gave the prediction. One of her few genuine ones. She gave Harry another the afternoon before you discovered Peter two years ago. Unfortunately, neither Harry nor Voldemort can survive while the other lives. That is why Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a child. And then marked him as his equal."  
  
"Wait a minute! Harry... and Selene. They are nearing their sixteenth birthdays, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes. Just as their parents did, they shall gain control of their other magic. The Heirs of the Elemental Guardians."  
  
"The Moon and the Army Commander." Remus frowned. "I didn't know that's what 'Harry' meant."  
  
"Harry was named for his grandfather, Harold. His parents shortened it, but it is from that stem. Selene, of course, means The Moon and always has done."  
  
"What does this all mean?" Remus wanted to know.  
  
"It means that Kathryn Black is still alive. And she's starting to make this future a better place."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
------------  
  
Kathryn gasped and shuddered awake. She was lying on the floor.  
  
"Kat?"  
  
Kathryn pushed her body up and hugged Sirius close, feeling vulnerable. Everyone was staring. She felt scared. But at least she was going to do some good.  
  
"She should have a permanent bed in the Hospital Wing the amount of times she collapses." A voice commented.  
  
Kathryn had never judged that her sense of hearing was much better than usual since the owner of this voice was sat at the Slytherin table at the other side of the hall. All the same...  
  
Lucius Malfoy found himself floating in the air just as he had last year.  
  
"You'd think you'd learn." Kathryn commented bitterly as Sirius helped her up. "You always make snide comments about everyone, especially those who happen to have something that they don't really want. Like visions that make you fall asleep. Your son will be exactly the same. He'll make snide comments about those who are Muggle-born, yet can best him on every exam, those who have less money than he, but have enough love for those who aren't even family, and those who have fame they never wanted, a scar he never wanted, and a fate he never wanted. Like father, like son. Maybe, when he enters Sixth-year, I can levitate him into the air too, hm? After all, you will *not* be in a position to stop me. And he'll deserve it. Because, like you, some absolutely foul comment will erupt from his lips and he'll need to learn. I wish you would. I wish all of you would!" Her voice rose sharply, addressing everyone. "It is people like you who spread discord and enmity, stop houses from uniting, and ultimately, help Voldemort on his way."  
  
Again the shudders and gasps as she said his name.  
  
"For cryin' out loud! Fear of a name only increases the fear of the things itself! Do you want to give Voldemort the edge he needs by increasing your own fear of him? Mind you, I guess that's exactly the kind of thing some of you want, or need, to do." She looked darkly at Malfoy. "Make yourself fear him, and spread discord, mistrust, dishonesty, fear. I won't let you do that to me. I refuse to fear Voldemort and his name, and I shall always believe innocent until proven guilty. In *most* cases." She looked at Bellatrix Black, sat with the young Bartemius Crouch, who was only a Third- year to her Seventh. "In some I don't *need* proof."  
  
She sat back down, by which time Professor McGonagall, the new Deputy Headmistress since Professor Kennan had retired the previous year, was reading out the names of the First-years and Sorting them.  
  
"Kat, you ought to let him down." James informed her.  
  
Kathryn looked behind her carelessly. "Oh." She saw Malfoy was still in the air. With a snap of her fingers the Levitation charm ceased and he fell to the floor, hard. "Why I couldn't've just left him there..."  
  
"It's not that pretty a sight, seeing him in the ceiling. Not like the candles." James explained.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What did you see?" Lily asked.  
  
Kathryn sighed, running a hand through her hair, pulling the front back from her face. "Something to do with the symbol of Fire Star, which I have no idea what that means. Remus talking to Dumbledore about some incident in Australia, about twenty-two years into the future."  
  
"Oh, so not immediately important then?"  
  
"No. And those are the visions that confuse me. Why would they come to me? I mean, surely I get them for a reason?" (A/N: Yeah, so I don't have to write the incidents later on! I can go straight from one time to another! So remember her dreams!)  
  
"I guess. Don't worry, Kat, they'll be explained some day." Sirius told her encouragingly.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
At the end of the feast, Dumbledore gave his speech, as usual.  
  
"Now, since you are all fed and watered, I request a few moments of your time to listen. Firstly to our new students, and some older ones who seem to need reminding, the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, forbidden to all students." Sirius and James exchanged smirks. He always seemed to address the comments about 'older students' to the Marauders. "Secondly, our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that there is no magic to be used in the corridors. And I would like you to join me in congratulating Professor Johnson and Miss Kestrel in their marriage." There were a lot of cheers as this was revealed. "They are both teaching the class, and I expect they'll inform you how they wish to be addressed as having two Professor Johnsons could be confusing." His blue eyes twinkled. "Also, please welcome Professor McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress, as well as Head of Gryffindor House and our Transfiguration teacher." Some more applause. "Lastly, I would like you all to learn well and enjoy this year at school. I trust none of you intend to not enjoy yourselves."  
  
And as he said those words, the Marauders start-of-term prank took effect.  
  
Everyone laughed, except Kathryn. Her skin became clammy, her breathing sped up, her muscles tensed. While most people saw the ceiling turn strange shades of pink, orange and purple, Kathryn saw something completely different. Her eyes clouded. All she could hear were shrieks of terror, all she could see was blood, ruins, bodies – blackened, ripped, torn – *fresh*. She looked about her. Where was she? What was happening? She looked up. The Dark Mark stained the sky. Night sky, stormy sky. People lay dead everywhere. She walked on, down through a hole. She caught a glimpse of a sign and then the shattered remains of a statue. A statue where only a servile house-elf now stood. The sign said Welcome to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"NO!" Kathryn screamed.  
  
She felt someone grip her upper arms.  
  
"Kathryn? What is it?"  
  
"The Ministry! They're going to attack the Ministry." She gasped.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Death Eaters. Every-everyone will be killed!" She stammered.  
  
She felt a cool hand on her face, another grasp her hand. "Kathryn, it'll be okay."  
  
"It hurts." She whimpered.  
  
"Kathryn?" Another voice asked. "What did you see?"  
  
"The Ministry. In – in ruins. Blood, bodies... everywhere. It was fresh... I could *smell* it..."  
  
"When will they attack?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you. I suggest you go up to your rooms. If you have any other problems, you'll be able to contact James and Lily, the Head Tower is by the Gryffindor Tower and I believe that Sirius has the password." The owner of the voice left.  
  
Kathryn's vision was spotty, she couldn't focus. She realised the second voice belonged to Dumbledore and the first to Sirius. She gripped hard onto her boyfriend.  
  
"Was it our prank?" Sirius sounded worried. "If it's hurt you, I'll..."  
  
"No, I don't think it was the prank. Maybe something about it – the magic – made me see the vision. But I didn't fall asleep."  
  
"No. No, you didn't." Sirius frowned.  
  
Slowly the couple got to Gryffindor Tower. Kathryn noticed that everyone appeared to have left after the prank, not noticing something was wrong. As they entered, Lily and James ran over. "What happened?" Lily asked. "Kathryn, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm – I'm fine. Just – just a little shaken. I-I had another vision. But..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I didn't fall asleep. Mum never mentioned anything like this."  
  
"Kathryn, I'm sure its fine. But are you okay? You look shaken." Lily placed a hand on her friend's arm, worried.  
  
"No. What I saw... It was awful. An attack on the Ministry and... it looked like they'd had no way to defend themselves."  
  
"C'mon." James ordered, going through a door to the side of the common room and down a passage into a larger room.  
  
Sirius frowned. "I never knew this was here."  
  
"Yeah, I discovered it when I was being nosy, but it has the entrance to the Head Tower." James explained. "Hey, Drake, Paige."  
  
A portrait of an attractive young man and woman picnicking in a field responded.  
  
"James, Lily. You're Head Boy and Girl then?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good. Who are these two?" The woman, Paige, asked.  
  
"Kathryn Orenda and Sirius Black, our best friends. They're coming up with us, is that all right?"  
  
"Certainly. Password?"  
  
"Lion's Lair." Lily grinned. "Appropriate, don't ya think?"  
  
Kathryn nodded.  
  
There was a quick explore of the bedrooms, living room and bathroom before they stayed in the living room, or common room, that was much like a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
And as they talked and laughed, Kathryn fell asleep, her terrifying vision gone, but not forgotten.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: So, whaddya think? Good or no? Review and tell me! If you have any questions, all you need do is ask.  
  
Thanks to meenyrocks for reviewing. I guess you won't get here for a while, but never mind. Charmed is great! No, I haven't seen the new series, I really want to though. And I can't believe that Leo left, either! It's so sad! I love Charmed and Buffy, so there you go.  
  
Right, message about changes. Thriodien and I have officially gone onto separate accounts. She's now called Seer of Faith for some reason. And *still* hasn't posted any fics up. Get moving girl! So the feedback goes only to me. Okay?  
  
I'll post soon (next Friday probably),  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	20. Chapter 20 I love you Finally!

Hello again. Slightly disappointed my last chapter didn't warrant *any* reviews, but there you go. Okey-dokey. I love Easter Holidays. It's the only chance I'm gonna have to really write for the next few months. Unless I write at times past nine o'clock, and then things are really insane!  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 20 – I love you – Finally!  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
Kathryn sighed and put down her quill. Finally. After Quidditch practise (where she, Lily and James were the new Chasers – James had given his position to a promising second-year after realising he was just too big) (A/N: Ha, knew I could get that sorted out somehow! Now he's been Seeker *and* Chaser!), their 'Elemental Guardian' practise and all of her homework, she was finished. And it was one o'clock in the morning.  
  
She looked about the common room. There was no one there apart from a First-year who had fallen asleep. Smiling a little, she packed away her belongings and woke the child up.  
  
"I think you ought to sleep in your own bed." She teased.  
  
The boy nodded and trailed up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
Kathryn fell back on the sofa, thinking. She couldn't help staring into the fire and snagged tiny flames, working them into elegant lilies, Celtic knots or voluptuous roses. And then a voice spoke.  
  
"Kathryn."  
  
She stared at the flames. Her mother's head rested in them, looking bedworn.  
  
"Mum? What're you doing here?"  
  
"I had a vision – of you and Sirius."  
  
Kathryn coloured. "Uh, what happened?"  
  
"You were fighting, screaming at each other. I think one of you was hurt." Elise looked terrified.  
  
Kathryn went pale. "But – but we never fight! Do you know what it was about?"  
  
"No. Just... be careful, Kat. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Yeah, I will, Mum. Promise." Kathryn nodded.  
  
Her mother smiled and her head disappeared with a faint *pop*. Kathryn sat back on her heels, worried. What could she have seen?  
  
* * *  
  
That night a foreign presence entered the Seventh-year boys' dormitory and then the Seventh-year girls' dormitory, adding a little something to the glasses of water that Sirius and Kathryn drank from every night.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning revealed something terrible.  
  
"What, you think I'm too weak to defend myself?" Kathryn shrieked at breakfast.  
  
"I never said that! You're just foolhardy, careless. You never think before you act!" Sirius protested, his voice rising.  
  
The argument continued, the voices rising higher and higher.  
  
"What the hell are you two arguing about?" Lily demanded.  
  
But she was ignored.  
  
"Detention, Miss Orenda, Mr Black!" Professor McGonagall roared. "For your misconduct!"  
  
But *she* was ignored.  
  
And as the argument became more heated, so did other things begin to occur.  
  
Ever so gently at first, the ground began to shake. The flames of the candles and the fires began to grow.  
  
"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kathryn screamed.  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE, NOW, IS IT? IT'S ALWAYS WHAT *YOU* WANT TO DO!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Kathryn ordered.  
  
"FINE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, I WILL! IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU! MAYBE I CARE TOO MUCH, IS THAT THE PROBLEM?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
At that moment, a stinging blow whacked across his face and Kathryn ran, the flames engulfing the candles or fuel they fed on. The ground shook dreadfully for one moment, and then ceased, but Sirius' eyes glittered dangerously white.  
  
"Sirius, leave her." James advised.  
  
"No."  
  
He ran from the room, following the woman he knew to be his soulmate, deep down, but something clouded that knowledge from him.  
  
But he didn't catch up with her. The entire day was spent with them screaming and yelling, something so uncharacteristic for Kathryn and Sirius that people had to wonder if there wasn't something other than a 'lovers' spat' at work.  
  
That evening Lily heard a loud noise, a keening shriek, erupting from the bottom of Kathryn's trunk. Frowning, she pulled it open and found that the noise was coming from the Celtic box they had received the previous Christmas holidays. Or rather, the one that had been entrusted to Kathryn.  
  
"We forgot about this." Lily murmured.  
  
Kathryn had the key. Damn.  
  
Tucking the box under her arm, she went down into the common room, where she found James sat with Remus, Radella, Alura, Damion (who had got permission from McGonagall and Flitwick) and Peter, all puzzling over the arguments between Kathryn and Sirius.  
  
"It's unnatural. Occasionally they disagree, but they do not shriek like that." Alura sighed.  
  
"It's like they're under some sort of spell." Peter mused.  
  
The others stared at him.  
  
James gasped. "Or potion." He saw Lily. "Lily, I think Peter just helped me work out what's going on." (A/N: Peter doing something *good*? That's a first!)  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think they've been given an overdose of the Discord potion. Or an extra concentrated dose. We learnt how to do it this time last year. It's used to relieve tension by letting people get their feelings out through argument. But they've been grasping at anything even vaguely that could cause an argument. And they keep getting more and more heated. It should have worn off by now."  
  
Lily's eyes were wide. "But if it hasn't and they've had overdose..."  
  
"It's a very effective poison."  
  
"We've got to find them."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Kathryn shrieked as Sirius grabbed hold of her arm as they reached the top of a set of stairs.  
  
"WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW? BREATHED?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"I HATE YOU! YOU SEEM TO THINK YOU'RE PERFECT AND OH SO CLEVER! YOU'RE AN ARROGANT JERK!"  
  
"ME, ARROGANT? WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU SEEM TO THINK YOU'RE WONDERFUL! YOU HAVE A FAMILY THAT LOVES YOU, YOU CAN HELP PREVENT DREADFUL THINGS FROM HAPPENING, YOU LEARNT EVERYTHING YOU NEEDED TO FOR YOUR OWLS IN THREE WEEKS! AND YOU CALL *ME* ARROGANT?"  
  
She shoved him away from her and stepped back, but he stepped forward again.  
  
"JUST SAY WHAT YOU TRULY FEEL, FLAMMA! DON'T CONCEAL ANYTHING!" And as he said that he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
Kathryn struggled back. "LET GO!"  
  
Another voice shrieked. "NO!"  
  
Kathryn and Sirius toppled down the stairs just as it changed. They fell down so quickly that they shot of the end, falling three, four floors.  
  
James threw out his hands. "Freeze, damn you! Freeze!" But it was no use, for they were Elemental Guardians and immune to his power.  
  
They raced down the stairs to their friends.  
  
"She's still breathing, but it's weak." Lily murmured.  
  
"Sirius' pulse is strong and steady. Seems him having such a hard head can be helpful at times. We'd best get them to the Hospital Wing before the poison finishes them off."  
  
Levitating their friends, they sped to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey clucked as she saw them.  
  
"I should have known this would happen. They've been arguing all day. What happened?"  
  
"Sirius grabbed Kathryn, he was trying to get her to tell him her true feelings. She struggled and they fell down the stairs. The stairs then moved, and they fell off it onto the ground floor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"But we think we've worked out the real problem. They've been poisoned."  
  
"What with?"  
  
"An overdose of Discord potion. While it's normally used to relieve tension by causing argument about what people have been hiding, these two don't have anything to hide. The arguments have been about any tiny little thing they could think of. And now it's killing them."  
  
James frowned at the box Lily held, which was still giving off a keening whistle. "What is that?"  
  
"It's the box that man gave Kathryn last Christmas. It's been shrieking for a while. I think we need to get Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"No need, I'm here."  
  
They immediately explained what had happened.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "Why would anyone do that? What is to be gained by giving them a Discord potion?"  
  
Lily sighed. "I don't know. But we only learned it this sort of time last year, so only Sixth and Seventh-years could use it. But what's scaring me is..."  
  
"The password." James finished. "Unless someone found out the password from a Gryffindor, it was a Gryffindor that did it. We *know* there aren't any secret passages into the Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "This is going to have to be investigated. A suspected poisoning... I never thought I'd see this at Hogwarts. Anyway, what is this box and why didn't you bring it to me before?"  
  
"We... Kathryn forgot about it. The man gave her the key, called her a Seer, said something about not thinking she doesn't play a part in the future because she doesn't see it. Something about bringing 'his' protectors back." James explained. "I don't know who 'he' is, though."  
  
Kathryn and Sirius both let out an ear-splitting shriek or yell.  
  
"The key!" They both murmured before falling back into a coma-like state.  
  
Lily set her face grimly and went to the locket at Kathryn's neck. On the same chain was a tiny, slender key, which barely looked strong enough to hold anything. It remained purposely hidden by the locket most of the time, and the locket wasn't all that big either. Lily slipped the key off.  
  
"It's so small." She frowned.  
  
"It's magical. It doesn't need to be placed in the lock, just activated." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Lily frowned, placing the key alongside the lock. "But how... Of course." Neither she nor James were as adept at giving the rhymed spells from the top of their heads, but this one seemed inherent.  
  
"Four jewels you do contain,  
  
Four jewels ever shall remain.  
  
Heart and Mind command thee now  
  
Save Life and Soul, open as must thou."  
  
Instantly a mixture of Lily's green and James' blue light went forth, entering the box's lock and a click opened it. With reverent hands, Lily pushed open the lid.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Four jewels were held in the black satin of the dark box. One was a white diamond, another a dark – crimson rather than scarlet – ruby, the third a deep green emerald, the last a bright blue sapphire. All seemed to shimmer with a faint light – the light of reflection, they realised. But the ruby and diamond seemed to have a deathly aura glittering about them.  
  
"The Jewels of the Elemental Guardians." Dumbledore breathed. "The tools believed to be false, those used to show life and magic and death, those used to change the life and death of the four Guardians, helped by their Element."  
  
James frowned, touching his jewel. And realised something.  
  
"These will contain our essences when we die. Until each one shines with the light of life, we shall stay within these. Though I don't understand how."  
  
"They appear to be reflecting us, our lifelines, if you will. And Kat and Sirius... Their jewels don't look too happy." Lily bit her lip.  
  
"Merlin knows what they are going through." James sighed, running a hand absently through his hair.  
  
* * *  
  
---Kathryn and Sirius' dream/vision--- (A/N: Just in case it doesn't do italics! Stupid formatting!)  
  
Kathryn was falling through trees. They tore at her clothes, raked across her skin, dragged on her flesh. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know who she was. She didn't know anything, but for the knowledge that she was missing something.  
  
Sirius was falling down a rock face. Hard stone scratched and cut his hands, sharp edges tore his clothing, loose and jutting rocks bruise and slashed his skin. He had no idea where he was. No idea who he was. Only an aching feeling that there was something he was missing.  
  
Kathryn fell onto hard ground. It was smooth, like polished marble, and cool to the touch. Her skin was swiftly mending, but her clothes hung from her in rags. Why was she there?  
  
Sirius slipped onto a hard, cool surface. Dark, polished stone cooled his aching body and wounds as they rapidly healed – supernaturally. His clothing was in tatters. Why was he there?  
  
The two teenagers looked across the expanse of dark, smooth stone and caught each other's eyes. They realised how little their clothing now clad them and blushed. But they had to get to each other. They knew nothing of the other, only that an irresistible force pulled them together, like ink to paper.  
  
They stood, staring into the other's eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Sirius asked softly.  
  
"Who are you?" Kathryn replied.  
  
"What is it you know?"  
  
"What can you show?"  
  
"What is this game?"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"My life is yours."  
  
"Both to the cause."  
  
They reached each other, and as they touched, the elements of fire and earth burst into life about them, filling their veins, their minds, their breath.  
  
"A potion of Discord." Sirius murmured, as though trying to understand.  
  
"Aimed to separate." Kathryn frowned.  
  
"Ordered by evil lord."  
  
"In order to annihilate."  
  
They both stared deeper into each other's eyes. And realised there was something they hadn't ever said that they had to. The only thing that could destroy a Discord potion.  
  
Laughter can destroy fear, when manifested by a Boggart. It is the natural opposite.  
  
There is also an opposite to discord. One is unity. But there is something even more powerful, that defeats discord among so many other things.  
  
"I love you." They confessed in unison.  
  
Forgetting – or ignoring – their barely-clad states, they began to kiss fervently. Passion and ardour ran through their veins as they embraced each other tightly. And then they began falling once more...  
  
* * *  
  
The Hospital Wing:  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Kathryn."  
  
The two teens sat up sharply on their beds and smiled at the other.  
  
Sirius crossed over and sat on Kathryn's bed, taking her hands. "I love you. And I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."  
  
"I love you too." Kathryn smiled. And then grinned cheekily. "Better late than never."  
  
And they kissed, softly, tenderly, sweetly.  
  
"Well, *that*'s an improvement." A voice remarked, moving back the curtain.  
  
"JAMES!" Kathryn shrieked. "Piss off!"  
  
"Is that any way to greet a concerned friend?" James asked innocently.  
  
"Yes it is when you've interrupted one of the most romantic moments of our lives!" Kathryn complained.  
  
"But..."  
  
Sirius' hand twitched. James was thrown back and the curtain closed once more.  
  
Lily looked at him, amused.  
  
James sighed. "I think they're friends again. And they don't want to be disturbed."  
  
They looked back at the jewels. Kathryn and Sirius' had returned to the shame shimmer of Lily and James', though they seemed to be reflecting an overturn of fire or earth respectively.  
  
"What do you think that's about?" Lily wondered.  
  
"They've finally discovered they're in love." Dumbledore explained.  
  
The Head Girl and Boy looked scandalised. The Headmaster shouldn't say stuff like that about his students, no matter how obvious they made it!  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Since this is a special case, I thought it would be sensible to explain this to you. However, since they are soulmates anyway, this was only a matter of time."  
  
He didn't mention the fact that Kathryn and Sirius were soulmates for two reasons. The first was them being spiritual descendants of Flamma and Solum. However, the second was the fact that the Soul – or Fire – and Life – or Earth – of the Elemental Guardians were always destined for each other, just as the Mind (Air) and Heart (Water) were. He did not mention that James and Lily, though they did not truly realise it as yet, were also soulmates.  
  
It was a while before Madam Pomfrey managed to get through to Kathryn and Sirius to check them over. In seeing that, miraculously, the poison of the potion had left their bodies, she promptly kicked them out, but could not be as angry as she might have been, Kathryn and Sirius being, well, Kathryn and Sirius. She had a soft spot for both of them.  
  
James and Lily filled them in on the deal with the jewels, while Dumbledore made a pendant that hung in his office, each one corresponding to each jewel and fixed with a spell – they would copy the jewels' appearances and auras, ensuring that there would always be a way for Dumbledore to know if they were in danger, or, indeed, dead.  
  
Sirius and Kathryn were more interested in one thing – who had slipped the concentrated potion into their drinks (as well as making out at the most inconvenient times). They didn't know if it was a Gryffindor or not. The Fat Lady admitted to letting in someone she didn't see that night, but assumed it was one of the Marauders in the invisibility cloak. Since they had the password, she thought nothing of it. Sirius and Kathryn also wondered about something slipping a brief truth potion into of the Gryffindors' drinks and requesting the password. And both knew that it had been ordered by Voldemort.  
  
Kathryn couldn't help suspecting Peter, though she knew he was still on the side of good and would be for another two or three years at least.  
  
Both basked in the 'I love yous' they so frequently now exchanged. And so September melted into October, nothing else out of the ordinary happening if you discounted Snape singing 'Hello Goodbye' (by the Beatles, but I couldn't think of a really soppy one for him to sing. If anyone has any ideas for more songs for him to sing, either e-mail or review me!) to McGonagall one dinnertime, much to the student body's amusement – and disgust, since his singing voice was appalling.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: What do you think? A bit shorter than some of the other chapters, but necessary. I have just realised I may have said James had grey eyes in the second chapter. He does not – they are blue! It's just one of those little things I had to change before you all tell me his eyes are hazel.  
  
Okay, no reviewers to say anything to (Hint Hint), so I s'pose goodbye until next week.  
  
Oh yeah, and review, or I'll kill Kathryn off, which would just make everyone depressed. Including me, because this is a pre-written story, so killing her off means I have to write a different chapter.  
  
Review! Please! I just want one or two! Cookies to everyone who does!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	21. Chapter 21: Hallowe'en, 1981

Yay! I've had so many reviews recently! I love you all! Sorry, I was just joking about killing off Kathryn! It'd be a bit difficult, and totally ruin my plans for this story. In fact I'm pretty sure she's one of the few that doesn't die... At least, I don't think she's going to! Might do a Buffy – dies for a few minutes. Ignore me. I'll say thanks at the end of the chapter!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 21 – Hallowe'en, 1981  
  
Hallowe'en, 1981:  
  
Kathryn sighed in bed, not wanting to open her eyes.  
  
"Kat! Get up!" Lily's voice ordered.  
  
"Go 'way. Don't wanna get up." Kathryn replied, keeping her eyes firmly closed.  
  
"If you don't get up I'll have to call in reinforcements. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, Kat, and Hallowe'en, get up!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine." Lily turned away and opened the door. "Time to commence Operation Kat will kill us." She informed the people waiting outside.  
  
At that moment, Sirius, in his form of a dog, (A/N: It just took me ten minutes to verify the fact that Lily knows about the transformations), leapt into the room and onto Kathryn's bed.  
  
"Ugh!" Kathryn complained, opening her eyes. "Sirius!"  
  
He transformed back into himself. "What?"  
  
"Y'know what'll happen if anyone catches you in here on my bed, don't you?"  
  
"Ah, the rumours, the sweet, sweet rumours." He looked positively dreamy about it.  
  
"What are you on?"  
  
"It'd just be funny, is all. C'mon, get up." Sirius climbed off her bed and pulled her out of it.  
  
She was wearing an over-sized t-shirt that he couldn't help but appreciate.  
  
"Wipe the smirk off your face." Kathryn snarled and walked into her walk- in wardrobe.  
  
"She's up." Sirius grinned as he opened the door to inform Lily and James.  
  
"Oh good." Lily smiled while James smirked.  
  
Ten minutes later Kathryn reappeared in jeans, boots, white strappy top and crocheted crimson top over it. She looked awake, and grabbed a cloak from the door, stowing her purse and wand in her pockets.  
  
"Okay, what time is it?" Kathryn asked. Her watch had broken and she needed a new one.  
  
"Ten o'clock, we'll breakfast in Hogsmeade." Sirius informed her.  
  
Lily and James had disappeared, presumably to organise those going into Hogsmeade. They met the rest of their friends in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"So, finally decided to grace us with your presence, Kathryn?" Radella asked.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "That's so incredibly funny, I dare not laugh should my sides split." Her voice dripped irony.  
  
Sirius grinned. "I hope not, there'd be an awful mess." His hands went to her 'sides' as though holding them together.  
  
Kathryn smirked. "I'm sure I'll avoid that happening, just so you don't have to clean up." She kissed her boyfriend on the nose.  
  
Peter groaned. "It's too early in the morning for you two to be flirting."  
  
"Just be glad we aren't Frank and Alice." Sirius grinned.  
  
Frank and Alice were even worse than Sirius and Kathryn, but they kept their romantic interludes more private. It was common for people (especially First-years for some reason) to walk into an empty classroom to find them making out and be just a little freaked out. (A/N: I did that once in Year 7. Saw two Year 10s or 11s kissing in my English room. Talk about freaked out!) Even when they retreated to broom cupboards, someone or other caught them. (Several times this was Kathryn and Sirius or Damion and Alura, also looking for somewhere private!)  
  
The friends were the last ones out, owing to them being Seventh-years and waiting for James and Lily.  
  
The Head Girl and Boy smiled as their friends passed them.  
  
"You gotta be back by four." Lily grinned.  
  
"So early?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, the girls have gotta get ready for the Hallowe'en ball tonight." James explained. "Even the boys'll take longer than usual."  
  
"A masquerade ball. Suits Hallowe'en, dontcha think?" Lily grinned.  
  
"On the Eve of All Hallows the spirits do walk the Earth." Kathryn spoke in a mystical voice. "Alternatively, it's Samhain, the Celtic New Year."  
  
"Really? Cool." Radella grinned.  
  
"Right," Kathryn spoke as they climbed into a carriage. "I haven't had breakfast yet, so I think that's where we're going first."  
  
"Madam Pudifoot's?" Alura asked them wickedly.  
  
"Nah, I won't go a hundred feet within the place. Yuk!" Kathryn informed them. "There's a café for actual humans near Dervish and Bangs."  
  
James and Lily, both of whom looked tired, nodded. "We'll join you. We didn't eat any breakfast either."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "You two need to, an' all. I mean, how do you function without food?"  
  
"No idea." Lily grinned. "I was sure the boys would faint if they went without food for more than a couple of hours."  
  
"Ha ha." James told her sarcastically. "Really funny, Lils."  
  
They bickered gently as the friends got to Hogsmeade. Kathryn shuddered as she saw the Thestrals, still unaware of why she could see them. She hadn't seen them the previous year... or had she? Had she just not noticed them? Was there something in the past she still did not remember that was more serious?  
  
Later, as Kathryn, Lily, Sirius and James entered the café named 'The Devil's Snare', for some obscure reason, Kathryn inexplicably fell.  
  
"Kat?" Sirius asked.  
  
"My ankle. I think I just twisted it, is all." Kathryn replied, standing and smiling.  
  
They ate breakfast, happily discussing the ball that night.  
  
"What do you suppose happened?" Sirius suddenly asked.  
  
"When?" James replied.  
  
"That night, at the Ministry. After Kathryn had warned them..."  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "I don't know. Dumbledore didn't go into details, just said that I'd saved a lot of lives with that vision. So, Lily, James, what are you going to the ball as?"  
  
Lily grinned. "I'm not telling. It's to be a surprise. Only James knows, just as I'm the only one to know his costume."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "We're the same. After all, what's the point in wearing masks if everyone knows who you are?"  
  
"Good point." James grinned.  
  
"So, where next?" Sirius asked as they picked up the bill for their breakfast.  
  
"Honeydukes? Get some of those flossing mints or whatever they're called?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
So they followed the suggestion.  
  
In all, they enjoyed that day. Nothing untoward happened, no visions, no Death Eater attacks, no arguments. They met up at the Three Broomsticks for lunch and then went round some more shops, some of them picking up last pieces for their costumes.  
  
And by four o'clock, they were leaving Hogsmeade to return to the castle and prepare for the Hallowe'en ball. Well, the Four, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh-years were. The other years had a different activity being run by Professor Johnson and Professor Kestrel (she had used her maiden name to save confusion).  
  
* * *  
  
Kathryn, Lily, Radella, Alura and Alice were giggling as they made final touches to their costumes and suchlike before preparing for the evening's events.  
  
Kathryn entered the bathroom first, taking advantage of the shower's special features as she cleaned her hair and skin, moisturising and relaxing herself. She didn't need to feel tense at all. She finally left the bathroom, was practically knocked aside by Alice, who flew in with the others then banging on the door, demanding entrance.  
  
Kathryn grinned and entered her walk-in wardrobe, which was now practically a dressing room, complete with dressing table and shelf of make-up and hair products. Kathryn slipped on her handmade outfit and proceeded to work on her hair next.  
  
After an hour or more of curling, applying and screaming (there were still fights going on for the bathroom), Kathryn smiled and added her mask, a simple mask round her eyes, with a magical property to ensure it would not fall off, but not need elastic or a holder either.  
  
Twirling, she admired the transformation and then did her final step. Taking out a voluminous black, hooded cloak, she wrapped it about herself so none could see her costume. Carefully she drew the hood up to hide her face as well.  
  
It was nearly seven o'clock, and all the girls were now ready (Lily and Alura had finally settled the problems with the bathroom when Lily stalked off to the Head Tower, which Kathryn could still not believe Lily had forgotten. Lily had returned in time to meet all her friends, and promised that she and Kathryn would get ready in the Head Tower next time).  
  
They walked downstairs, all wearing large cloaks to hide their costumes, and met their dates (or boyfriends) in the Entrance Hall as ordered after melting into the crowd and removing and Banishing cloaks. (Kathryn had not required a wand for this – her wandless magic was extending itself immensely.)  
  
Kathryn soon found Sirius.  
  
"Ah, Fire, you look well." Sirius smiled.  
  
"As do you, Earth." Kathryn smiled back.  
  
They had chosen very appropriate costumes.  
  
Kathryn was 'Fire', an elemental goddess, an embodiment of the element. Her dress was made up of a deep orange corset that seemed to change to yellow or even crimson in different lights, and a skirt of many layers of chiffon, marbled with yellow, orange and red, all ripped and at different lengths. She was barefoot. Her hair was caught up with invisible hairgrips, curled artfully into ringlets at the back, a couple framing her face. Her mask was of the same fabric as her corset, edged in gold. The dress was strapless, and only the locket she always wore was visible.  
  
Sirius, meanwhile, was 'Earth', the elemental god, the embodiment of the element. He wore deep brown trousers, made from an unidentifiable fabric. His shirt seemed to be of a mixture of green and brown, loose and had no buttons, merely being tucked into his trousers (if you've ever seen 'Hercules: The Legendary Journeys', it's something like that except long sleeved). A large portion of a smooth chest was revealed by his open shirt, which Kathryn appreciated. He too was barefoot, his mask the same brown-green mixture of his shirt, covering only the eye area, trimmed in gold. The only other thing he wore was the salamander pendant with diamond eyes.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked, offering her a hand to enter the Great Hall.  
  
"As I'll ever be." She took his hand and they entered.  
  
The Great Hall looked spectacular. The candles had been temporarily removed, and instead several glass orbs glowed with a bright, white-blue light giving a ghostly feel, especially with the orange and red flames of the fire in the hearth casting off such a friendly warm light. The tables were gone, long tables lay across two walls, holding finger foods. A stage was set up on one of the remaining walls. A number of jack-o'-lanterns sat on windowsills, their faces sinister and traditional. The decoration was very little, but an atmosphere had been created that could rival the most elaborate decorations. It was amazing.  
  
Musical strains floated through the room, the source unknown. No one wanted to dance to it.  
  
Until Kat and Sirius stepped onto the floor.  
  
"Play with Fire, you'll get burnt." Kathryn warned her boyfriend.  
  
"Play with Earth, you'll find your worth." Sirius replied.  
  
They began to dance. Many stopped and stared, but soon others joined them, a mixture of nymphs, heroes, wizards, witches, doctors, nurses, muses, gods, noblewomen, knights, and more joining them.  
  
It was wonderful.  
  
Until a sudden scream wrenched itself from the throat of the maiden, Fire.  
  
"No!" Earth yelled.  
  
"Earth, leave it." Water ordered from nearby.  
  
"He is trying steal that magic once more, Water! He cannot take it! It will kill her! We know that enough!" Earth shouted.  
  
"Fire, can you hear me?" Air knelt beside the fallen Fire.  
  
Everyone moved back, staring at the scene.  
  
"That bastard!" Earth growled.  
  
"Earth!"  
  
"You say you are spirit, but all elements have that." Fire spoke wheezily, as though her throat were sore. "You are the opposite to all we have. The absence of Heart, Mind, Soul and Life, the absence of Air, Water, Fire and Earth. You are Evil."  
  
A high-pitched cackle chilled each person in the room to the bones.  
  
"Foolish child!"  
  
"We have defeated thee, Evil, so many times!" Earth yelled.  
  
"We can try now, but only one unborn has the power to slay thee. But fear not, we can stop thee." Fire shrieked.  
  
The fire in the hearth suddenly let out a giant leap and flames let go, dancing about her, weaving their way harmlessly over her body.  
  
"Begone Evil!" Water yelled.  
  
The high-pitched cackle rang out again.  
  
"Very well!" Air cried.  
  
"Evil should not be in this place,  
  
Return across time and space!" Fire, Water, Air and Earth incanted together.  
  
A twisting net of crimson, blue, green and white flung itself against the room and Evil was gone.  
  
"Fire!" Earth cried, pulling the girl – woman? – up from the floor.  
  
And things changed once more.  
  
"What...?" Kathryn's voice rang out before silver light shone in her eyes and Sirius' once more.  
  
"Arianne, go! If he catches you here..." He was worried.  
  
"Let him! You know why we are married, and it was through no fault of my own." Her voice was bitter angry.  
  
"He sees you as..."  
  
"His property, I know. 'A witch with the purest blood'. Pity he doesn't realise that my thoughts are not. Nor the truth of..."  
  
"The truth of what?"  
  
"What do you think? If he finds out my child is not his..."  
  
"He is mine?"  
  
"Of course. Damn, I hate this bigotry! Why couldn't I marry the man I loved? Your mother was of pure blood, and just because your father was Muggle-born... It doesn't make any difference! You are stronger than he, in magic, in heart, in life. You can feel love! He only feels lust and desire!"  
  
"Arianne, you are in danger. My son..."  
  
"I know, Ronan. Your son will inherit your traits, you told me so yourself. And though it is not yet obvious... He will. Merlin, I hate him! Why did he do that to me?" The woman in Kathryn's body, Arianne, sobbed.  
  
"Do what?" Ronan, inside Sirius' body, asked.  
  
"*Rape me*." The woman whispered. "It was only so he could marry me, lay claim to me. He spelled me, attacked me, I couldn't defend myself..."  
  
Ronan was furious. "Why didn't you tell me? He had no right! To do that to a woman... And to you, of all of them! He spelled you! That bloody bastard..."  
  
"Ronan, I must go!" Her voice was suddenly fearful. A shadow was beside them, a shadow of a cot and child. "Ronan, take my son and go!"  
  
"The curse..."  
  
"It is this. He cursed me himself... He knows I'm here, knows what I did! Ronan, go! Save our son!"  
  
"Arianne, I won't leave you!"  
  
A loud knocking, angry mutters ran through the Hall.  
  
"Ronan, take Llew and go! It's him! Run! Go! I'll hold him off!" Arianne ordered, her voice so urgent he could not help but obey.  
  
Ronan took the child from the cot, more than a shadow now, and ran.  
  
Another 'shadow' figure ran into the room.  
  
"You little bitch!" The man snarled, grabbing Arianne by the arm savagely. "You betrayed me!"  
  
"After what you did to me, I was no better than I ought to be, remember?" Arianne snarled. "You said I was just another worthless whore, but you needed a wife, and I was the *lucky* one picked."  
  
"You laid with another man!"  
  
"Of course! There was someone I loved, remember! You told me that he was descended from a 'Mudblood', he didn't have feelings! He does! There was no way I was going to let a child of yours leave my womb! I had the child of the man I love, and that child is now safe with him! 'Tis our curse, but our child will live. The child always does. And he was not named for you. For your name is stolen from another family. He was named for his true father!"  
  
"You bitch!" He gave a ringing blow across her face, she collapsed to the floor.  
  
Slowly she rose, blood flowing from her lip.  
  
"You are a coward, Cian Malfoy! As will be all your descendants!" She snarled.  
  
He pulled out a sword.  
  
Arianne backed away her eyes wide. Then she threw her head back, defiant. "Go on, kill me. Cement the evil your family holds so dear, the cowardice that each of you holds. After what you did to me, you can hurt me no longer, *I* did nothing wrong, not after you used that despicable spell. Two. A Confundus Charm, and the Imperius Curse. I was too weak to fight it! You are an arrogant bastard, Malfoy, and that shall reign through your blood!"  
  
"I am no bastard. My parents were married, unlike your own bastard's!"  
  
"You are entirely a self-made man!" She shrieked.  
  
He lunged forward. She stumbled back, blood fell from a slash in her stomach, she fell to the ground.  
  
"Curse you, Malfoy. Curse you and your descendants." Her eyes clouded.  
  
The scene changed once more.  
  
Sirius reappeared, Kathryn stood, whole, alive, not even a tear in her costume.  
  
"Stop..." Sirius began.  
  
Another flash of silver light.  
  
"Loren! The Evil One is here." Sirius grabbed her shoulders urgently.  
  
"No! We do not have time!"  
  
"We have to close it before he can channel its power!"  
  
"Raquel, how?"  
  
"He will kill us anyway, will he not?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Bind it to us. With our deaths..."  
  
"It shall close."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well."  
  
A flash of scarlet magic, a scream, and blood.  
  
"Gazorn."  
  
"How nice you remember me, Loren, Raquel." Another, half-shadow, half- flesh figure snarled. "Now kindly move."  
  
"You'll have to kill us first!" Raquel snarled.  
  
"Gladly." He too took out a sword, rather than a wand.  
  
While the two tried to fight the Evil One off, he killed both.  
  
But as they bled, they let out a laugh.  
  
"You are your own destruction." Raquel laughed.  
  
"By killing us, you closed it." Loren explained.  
  
"It's magic is lost to you forever."  
  
An angry scream, bright green light...  
  
And Sirius and Kathryn became themselves once more, stood in the centre of the room, clearly shaken.  
  
"What in God's name...?" Kathryn gasped.  
  
"Spirits, their lives, came forth..." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Damn Hallowe'en." Kathryn groaned, slipping to the floor.  
  
Lily and James rushed to help their friends.  
  
"Why does this always happen to us, eh?" Sirius asked weakly.  
  
"It does always seem to choose you..." Lily murmured. (A/N: Really? We'll just see about that!)  
  
Kathryn and Sirius sat down on some chairs, with drinks, Sirius (who still had his wand) conjuring a small table. They watched as their friends left to dance.  
  
"It seems all the Elemental Guardians came as their element tonight." Sirius observed.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "It fits, I guess."  
  
James and Lily were dressed as Water and Air respectively. James wore deep blue trousers and a lighter blue shirt in the same style as Sirius'. Lily wore a white dress remarkably similar to Kathryn's, but for a more floating skirt, rather than flame-like. Both, of course, were barefoot, and James' hair was as messy as ever. Lily no longer complained about it, she seemed to find it endearing. Lily's hair was in perfect ringlets, caught behind a shimmering tiara of organza stretched over a silverwork frame.  
  
As the couple gathered their strength, the other couple stood in the centre of the room, dancing.  
  
And then more spirits began to work.  
  
Silver shone in their eyes, noticed by all those around them, and everyone shrunk back to watch once more.  
  
"Matthew, is He coming?" The young woman cried.  
  
"I fear He is. The Charm should protect us! But why is He after us?" Matthew – in James' body – wanted to know.  
  
"Oberon told us... Our child..."  
  
"Ivy, why would He want to slay our child? He is but a babe, no threat to anyone!"  
  
"The prophecy..."  
  
"From that fraud? He believes it?"  
  
"Matthew, it was genuine. A rare genuine vision..."  
  
"But that means..."  
  
"Our child is the only one who can defeat Him!"  
  
"We must protect him! With our lives, our love, our magic..."  
  
A crash resounded.  
  
"He's here!" Matthew yelled.  
  
"How could he... the Charm..."  
  
"We've been betrayed."  
  
"Where are you, Potter? Where are you hiding?" A voice snarled and a 'shadow' figure entered the room.  
  
"Ivy, take Luke and go! It's him! Run! Go! I'll hold him off!" Matthew yelled.  
  
Kathryn was hit by the memory that she had said that when Arianne had taken control of her body, and James would say that as himself to Lily in exactly seven years' time.  
  
Ivy – or Lily – ran, as though into another room.  
  
The shadow advanced on Matthew Potter.  
  
"So, Potter, we meet at last. Where is your son?"  
  
"I'll never tell you, Zaran!" Matthew yelled.  
  
"Very well!"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Matthew yelled.  
  
Zaran dodged it.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A flash of green light and Matthew fell.  
  
The shadow progressed onto the next room.  
  
"Give up your child." He ordered.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Get out of my way!"  
  
"Not Luke, not Luke, please not Luke!"  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."  
  
"Not Luke, please no, take me, kill me instead..."  
  
"Out of my way!"  
  
"Not Luke! Please... have mercy... have mercy..."  
  
Zaran laughed shrilly – a laugh Kathryn and Sirius recognised – Ivy screamed and a flash of green light ended her life.  
  
The scene ceased once more.  
  
Kathryn placed a hand to her head as her friends stood, confused, disoriented, but they knew what they had said.  
  
"Kat, are you okay?" Sirius asked, his voice muffled in her ears.  
  
"No, I'm going to be sick." She replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"*It happens again...*" She whispered, feeling ill. "*The exact same words except for the names...*"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kathryn fell silent. She knew what she had just witnessed. The death of Lily and James – in a previous life. Exactly the same as their death would occur seven years from now.  
  
"Zaran must be a spiritual ancestor of Voldemort." She murmured. "Just as Matthew is to James, in blood as well, Ivy to Lily and Luke to Harry in blood and spirit."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked again. "Kat, you're not making any sense."  
  
Kathryn sighed. "You don't want me to start making sense..."  
  
The evening progressed, and Kathryn still felt ill. She knew what she had just seen. And now she could remember exactly what had happened during each 'regression', as Dumbledore had once put it, to her past life.  
  
It was later on when Lucius Malfoy confronted her.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were saying, bitch?" He demanded.  
  
"About what, Malfoy?" Kathryn asked innocently.  
  
"During that little put-on stage show of you and your boyfriend." He snarled.  
  
"That? That wasn't put-on, Malfoy. And you should have realised that Hallowe'en is as magical as the Midwinter Solstice and Christmas Day. Spirits enter bodies and they tell the truth. It doesn't surprise me that one of your blood ancestors was a rapist and murderer. What does surprise me is that he chose one of my spiritual ancestors to do that to. I'd've thought he have had more sense. I do hope he suffered. Though somehow he managed to breed, God knows how."  
  
Malfoy's hand struck her hard across the face.  
  
"Don't ever insult my family again." He ordered.  
  
"Or what? I'll insult you and your family as much as I please. Heck, I'll insult your son too, if you like. You won't be in any position to stop me at the time, Death Eater." She spat out the last words.  
  
He slapped her again and left.  
  
Kathryn scowled, her eyes narrowing. She stared at his head of long, blond, perfectly-gelled hair. In seconds it transfigured into short, brown, extremely messy hair (messier than James') and looked, frankly, awful against his pale skin. Snapping her fingers, the placed a Permanent- sticking Charm on it, knowing it wouldn't change until his hair grew out.  
  
Sirius found her seconds later.  
  
"Nice work on the hair, now what'd he do?"  
  
"Slapped me a couple of times, accused me of making it all up, nothing too serious. I told him that I'd only told the truth, and I'd insult his family all I please." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Oh good." Sirius replied and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
The months of November and December passed quickly, and the friends worked hard under the huge amounts of homework they were given. James, Sirius, Lily and Kathryn also had Quidditch practise and won their first match – against Hufflepuff – 290-50. They went Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade and twittered about the Yule Ball, organised for the twenty-first of December, a couple of days into their holidays.  
  
Lily and James had selected prefects and friends for the Ball Committee including Kathryn and Sirius and they all worked hard to make it the best they could.  
  
Meanwhile, the four friends prayed that the only performing they would be doing was singing and acting, not the resurfacing of yet more previous lives.  
  
And it came to the Christmas holidays. And as they attempted to do their homework in the Head Tower Common Room, away from the noise of the other, they prayed that the Yule Ball would go smoothly and not cause any more harm. Kathryn just wanted to have one ball where she didn't go into someone else's personality, though they were so similar to her own.  
  
On a lighter note, Lucius Malfoy's hair had been shaved off in an attempt to get it to grow back more quickly. Kathryn and Sirius couldn't help laughing at him every time he passed. Every potion he took to speed up hair growth had failed.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Interesting, eh? I can't believe I did that to Kat's spiritual ancestor, but there you go. I was hit by something incredibly evil. I hope you liked it.  
  
First, if you haven't reviewed, go to the end, there's a message for you there! If you have, well...  
  
To reviewers:  
  
Rhinemjr: Oh my God! It had only been posted up an hour by the time I received the e-mail about the review (I happened to be checking it at the time). I can't believe you read and reviewed so quickly! And FanFiction was telling me most of the pages couldn't be displayed, so I couldn't read anything else, really. Thanks, and I'm glad you like it! You've got a lot less questions for me than I have for you!  
  
gaull: Glad you think it's good.  
  
Lenorathetrekkie: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. That's at least four reviews. Hope you get to this chapter soon! I've read the books *lots* of times. In Year 7 – first year of high school, 11 going on 12, I've no idea what grade it is for Americans – I read the first 3 books in one weekend. I must've read the first three about 7 or 8 times, the fourth one 4 or 5 and the fifth book I've read at least twice. I'm pretty good with details. It bugs me when things are wrong with no explanation. But I did explain James' eyes! Also, mad? Yep. But mine's genetic – I think. My dad's a bit barmy (*a bit*? Who am I kidding? A lot!) and so's his mum. But we're all mad in the nicest possible way. I also have my wonderful father to thank for the insomniac gene – hence, some of this is written kinda late in the evening and things do get a little mad!  
  
lolitastorm: I'm glad you like it! I am getting more reviews, I've got nearly forty now! Though admittedly, sometimes there are several from the same person! I was upset about getting attacked for what I said, but I understood. I knew I was going to make some flippant, misconstrued comment. Trust me to do it in the first chapter. I think they were more offended by the fact that, in the first draft, I'd called Americans stupid, and that wasn't what I meant. I just meant Bush is stupid. Anyway, I'm glad you like it. Tell your friends!  
  
Tina: It was only a joke, to stir up people to review. Killing Kat off would be a bit pointless, wouldn't it? Glad you like it. Yeah, I want more reviews too. Tell your friends!  
  
A Proud American: I was upset about your first review, but your second made my day! I really didn't mean to insult the Americans as a whole. Just Bush. In fact, I think Americans have lots of good things – like actors, TV programmes (Buffy, Charmed, The Simpsons, need I continue?), films, books... I just *really* don't like Bush. I think I heard about the anti-war protests, but unfortunately, I was right in the middle of exams and work experience in that April. Not nice. I'm really sorry if you felt insulted. And see, there's lots of chapters! I've updated! And yes, the name Kathryn is cool. In all it's spellings! I'm just a little biased myself. My name's spelt the classic way. I just hope I don't go the same way as two of Henry the Eighth's wives! (The British monarchy is very bizarre. But very interesting and fun to take the piss out of. Apparently making jokes etc. is supposed to show respect. I wouldn't know.)  
  
Guardian Elf Angel: I let my sister on the computer, okay? See? Now you can keep reviewing. Yeah, revision's a pain. Wait until next year. *Evil smirk* Mocks are all well and good, but the *actual GCSEs*? No comparison! Glad you like it.  
  
Sk8er witch: Glad you like it! Ah, you've struck on my master plan of the plot! Well done. But then my not so subtle clues weren't hard to work out, were they? Thanks for the review!  
  
dark angel: Thanks! How I come with the ideas escapes me too! I come up with way too many – I have about twenty fics with the first two or three chapters written! I'm glad you like the powers. Some are sort of borrowed from 'Charmed' and stuff. But it's hard not to, really. You're another person to talk about the bit where I had to change the first chapter. I don't think they were upset about my insulting Bush. I insulted all Americans first time around! That wasn't a good idea! And I didn't even mean to! So I insulted Bush *and* Blair instead. War doesn't solve anything, though a little violence occasionally works. Kat can be a *leetle* bit violent, can't she? Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
B: Also known as Seer of Faith, formerly Thriodien, and my sister! Tips, hmm. How about... POST UP YOUR DAMN FICS! They're good!  
  
dramaswimer: I have no idea how I manage to write such long chapters. I'm just incapable of writing short ones. It's a pre-written story, I'm about nine chapters ahead of this in writing. Nine. In nine weeks I'm in the middle of GCSEs! Help! Glad you like it. Thanks!!!  
  
Wow! That's 11 reviewers! (Even if one's my sister!) Some of you reviewed more than once! (Especially Lenora – thanks!) I really appreciate the feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome. Whether I follow the advice given is another matter!  
  
Have a great Easter! Maybe I'll do another update on Easter Sunday, I don't know! Did anyone else come across evil authors who did incredibly evil things on April Fool's Day? I did. And I got fooled! How embarrassing!  
  
Happy Easter!  
  
By the way, should I post up one of my other fics? I've got a few BtVS/HP crossovers, plus numerous Harry Potter ones. Tell me!  
  
Oh yeah, and keep reviewing me!!! I love reviews!!! Plus, if you leave a signed review, I often go and check out your stories. So it works in your favour too!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	22. Chapter 22: Yule and Christmas

Just for Easter, another chapter!  
  
YAY! Easter Sunday. Isn't a beautiful phrase? Especially when you've spent the last forty days (yes, *forty*) without chocolaty goodness or biscuits for sustenance. So I've just eaten an Easter egg and Cadbury's Creme Egg. Ah, chocolate...  
  
Also, I'm posting up another fic, an AU Buffy/HP crossover called 'Of Heroes and Heroines'. If you like, read that too.  
  
As for this story... Next chapter, here it is...  
  
Chapter 22 – Yule and Christmas  
  
"C'mon, Kat, hurry up!" Lily pounded on the door of Kathryn's walk-in wardrobe.  
  
"Just a sec!" Kathryn replied.  
  
Today's ball had been changed somewhat. The teachers had informed everyone it was going to be informal and, even better, Muggle clothing was the only dress code. Consequently, the Muggle-borns had been getting a lot of attention and begging for advice on Muggle clothing. Enchanted (plus Alice) and the Marauders (plus Frank) of course, hadn't needed it – they wore Muggle clothing in preference to wizarding, another thing, Sirius had revealed, that his parents had hated about him.  
  
"Okay." Kathryn pulled open her door and walked out.  
  
She looked great, wearing low-waisted, boot-cut sparkly jeans (she always went for twenty-first century styles), black, strappy, heeled sandals with diamanté, and an elegantly cut crimson top of a Chinese style, complete with phoenixes. Her hair was loose, a cascade of curls, and she wore her usual ruby jewellery. Her make-up was simple and she was a firm believer in 'less is more' when it came to make-up.  
  
"Nice." Lily grinned.  
  
"Thanks, you too. Now let's go." Kathryn smiled.  
  
Lily was wearing her usual emerald-green in the form of blouse, tied up to reveal her midriff. She wore plain black trousers and dressed them up with silver sandals. Her hair, too, was loose and curly.  
  
Sirius grinned as he saw his girlfriend.  
  
"You look great." He informed her.  
  
"Of course I do." She smiled flirtatiously. "So, you ready to rock and roll?"  
  
"Certainly, my love." He fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
She slapped him playfully, admiring his outfit of dark jeans and white shirt. As always, he wore the golden salamander.  
  
"You look good." She told him.  
  
"Naturally." He mimicked her flirtatious reply.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, they were stunned. It looked amazing, with tables round the edges, muted lighting and a stage at one end. In fact, it looked a lot like a Muggle club, except for some of the clearly magical features such as the enchanted ceiling showing the clear night sky and stars, and the numerous sparkling lights in various shapes, which proved to be very real live fairies.  
  
"Cool." Kathryn murmured.  
  
"Yep." Lily agreed as she and James entered behind her. "Your idea worked really well, you two."  
  
Kathryn and Sirius blushed. "Thanks. I had no idea it would look this good." Kathryn explained.  
  
"Of course you did, you and I did it." Sirius grinned egotistically. "C'mon, we need to find out when we're on."  
  
They checked the schedule of the performances. And blanched.  
  
"Lily, James, we're the opening act!" Sirius snarled. (A/N: Ah, I love alliteration... carry on!)  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"But... well... it's... us!" Kathryn stammered.  
  
"Uh huh, once everyone's here, which it looks like they are, you're singing, after a brief introduction from us, having organised this and everything." James explained. "C'mon."  
  
The couple tried to protest, but the Head Boy and Girl overruled them.  
  
James and Lily stepped up on stage.  
  
"Sonorus." They muttered, pointing to their throats – minus a wand.  
  
"Hello, is everyone here?" James asked.  
  
A cheer went round.  
  
"Looks like it." Lily smirked. "We'd just like to welcome you to the Great Hall for the Yule Ball, or, as our friend Kathryn calls it, the Club of the Midwinter Solstice."  
  
Kathryn scowled as she Sirius lingered in the darkness of the stage. She had said that that was what she reckoned the Great Hall would look like.  
  
"Without further ado, we'd like to introduce our first act of the night." James grinned. Something in his voice suggested that he was going to do some weird introduction. Kathryn and Sirius exchanged looks. "It's a song for all you couples. Straight from the Gryffindor Head Tower, because they live in our rooms, not their own, I give you Kathryn and Sirius, with 'All I Ask of You'."  
  
James and Lily muttered, "Quietus." And left the stage with wicked grins.  
  
Kathryn and Sirius stepped onstage, to give a song rather different to other ones they'd performed.  
  
Sirius: "No more talk of darkness,  
  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
  
My words will warm and calm you.  
  
Let me be your freedom,  
  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
  
To guard you and to guide you."  
  
Kathryn: "All I ask is every waking moment,  
  
Turn my head with talk of summertime.  
  
Say you need me with you now and always,  
  
Promise me that all you say is true.  
  
That's all I ask of you."  
  
Sirius: "Let me be your shelter,  
  
Let me be your light.  
  
You're safe, no one will find you,  
  
Your fears are far behind you."  
  
Kathryn: "All I want is freedom,  
  
A world with no more night.  
  
And you, always beside me,  
  
To hold me and to hide me."  
  
Sirius: "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
  
Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
  
Kathryn, that's all I ask of you."  
  
Kathryn: "All I ask for is one love, one lifetime,  
  
Say the word, and I will follow you.  
  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning,  
  
Say you love me!"  
  
Sirius: "You know I do."  
  
Both: "Love me, that's all I ask of you.  
  
(Big instrumental)  
  
Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
  
Love me, that all I ask of you!"  
  
The song was so grand and heartfelt that it earned an incredible round of applause. James and Lily, who appeared to be emcees for the night, clapped along with the rest as Sirius and Kathryn bowed and left the stage with over-dramatic gestures of kisses and bows. They were then shooed offstage.  
  
"Okay, that was great! Now, straight from the floor, we have Angela Cuthbert, singing her own song, 'Going to Pay'." Lily grinned.  
  
A surprisingly timid-looking sixth-year Ravenclaw stepped onstage and began belting out a fast, upbeat, surprisingly sad song (A/N: Think 'I Will Survive'!).  
  
"That was great!" Radella grinned, hugging Kathryn as she stepped offstage.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot, where'd you learn to sing like that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Kathryn gave me private lessons." He grinned wickedly.  
  
The others rolled their eyes.  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "C'mon, let's go get some food."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I love you." Sirius grinned, hugging her from behind.  
  
"I know how to eat properly and still keep in shape." Kathryn smiled, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
They proceeded to pick up plates and some food and sat at one of the tables surrounding the dance floor.  
  
"I feel sorry for Lily and James. They don't get a break from emceeing." Kathryn sighed.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I don't think we need to worry about them." He gestured his head towards the couple, who – a shimmering ray of light briefly revealed – were kissing in the stage's shadow.  
  
"We won't disturb them then. Shame, this cake is great." Kathryn took a bite from a Victoria sponge.  
  
"Have you got anything savoury on your plate?" Sirius asked, brows raised.  
  
Kathryn began searching her plate. "Um, no." At Sirius' look, she complained. "Aww, c'mon, Sirius, it's not like I don't eat healthily every other day of the year anyway!"  
  
He nodded gravely. "Very well. I will not complain. But only..." He paused for dramatic effect, "...if you give me some of that cake."  
  
Kathryn grinned and held some out for him to bite, then tore it away to eat the rest herself.  
  
"Aww, Mystique..."  
  
"What, Padfoot?" She asked. She had decided to use the Marauders' term for him, since he had two nicknames for her, and she had only had the one.  
  
"More."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
On the dance floor, Frank and Alice swayed in each other's arms as someone sung 'Love Changes Everything'. (A/N: I don't know many songs at the actual time, so just use your imagination, okay?)  
  
"I love you." Frank whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Alice replied.  
  
"We can be Aurors together then." He smiled.  
  
"Uh-uh. We worked it out. James and Kathryn, Lily and you, and me and Sirius. So there's no distractions when we're working." Alice grinned.  
  
Frank laughed. "You girls are so sensible. But there's always other times."  
  
Alice smiled wickedly. "Definitely."  
  
Lily and James were talking quietly, now, waiting for the current song to finish.  
  
"This is great." Lily smiled. "Our Christmas – Yule Ball, rather, has turned out so well."  
  
"It has. Who'd've thought with Kathryn and Sirius on decorating?"  
  
"I still can't believe their own reaction. They seemed too stunned to actually realise they had done it."  
  
"Silly idiots." James remarked fondly.  
  
"Oh, and both those idiots are beating you in Potions?" Lily raised a brow.  
  
"Aww, Lils, you know..."  
  
"It's not your best subject, DADA is, and Transfiguration, Kat's only beating you in that because of her magic, yeah, yeah." Lily kissed him softly to prevent further complaint.  
  
Damion and Alura didn't do a lot of talking from their position. In fact, they were outside, in the snow, talking, having created a Warming Charm around the seat where they had placed themselves. It was hidden away and they didn't really want to be disturbed...  
  
Remus and Radella were dancing happily, just talking easily. Finally Remus took a deep breath.  
  
"Della, there's something you have to know about me." Remus told her.  
  
"Yes?" Radella asked, though she had an inkling of what it was.  
  
"I'm a..." He lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. "I'm a werewolf."  
  
She kissed him softly and whispered into his ear. "I know."  
  
Remus smiled as she realised that his girlfriend had no problem with it... at all.  
  
In a distant corner, alone, sat Peter Pettigrew, trying not to feel angry. All his friends had someone – he had no one. They seemed to be ignoring him... He tried to push that feeling away, after all, they always looked out for him, they were still his friends. But still...  
  
An observant watcher in the crowd of people smiled viciously. The weakling was feeling angry, lonely, ignored. That feeling would grow, if carefully played. Maybe his Master could find a way to them after all...  
  
---  
  
"Where's Alura, it's our song next!" Kathryn suddenly realised, as she swayed in Sirius' arms.  
  
"I think she's outside with Damion..." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well, we need him as well. C'mon." She pulled Sirius outside, where snow lay sparkling under a half-moon.  
  
They found Alura and Damion in a, er, slightly compromising position.  
  
"Ugh, you two, get inside, our song's in a minute." Kathryn scowled, covering her eyes.  
  
"Next time, get a room." Sirius advised, his own eyes closed. (A/N: Oo- er! What have they been doing? Ha, ha, ha! Imagination rocks!)  
  
Alura and Damion appeared in the Great Hall, looking only a little dishevelled until they performed a spell to straighten themselves out.  
  
James and Lily had asked Peter to emcee this particular song, something he did surprisingly well.  
  
"And now we have Enchanted with 'It's Raining Men'! Oh yeah, their respective boyfriends are dancing with them. Since three-quarters are the Marauders, I suggest you watch out!" Peter grinned and left them.  
  
Kathryn: "Humidity's risin'  
  
Barometer's getting low.  
  
According to all sources  
  
The street's the place to go."  
  
Lily: "Cos tonight for the first time (Alura and Radella: first time)  
  
Just about half past ten (Alura and Radella: half past ten)  
  
For the first time in history  
  
It's gonna start raining men."  
  
Kathryn, Alura and Radella: "Start raining men."  
  
All: "It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah, it's raining men, Amen  
  
It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah, it's raining men, Amen  
  
Kathryn: "Ow!"  
  
Alura: "Humidity's risin'  
  
Barometer's getting low  
  
According to all sources  
  
The street's the place to go."  
  
Radella: "Cos tonight for the first time (Kathryn and Lily: first time)  
  
Just about half past ten (Kathryn and Lily: half past ten)  
  
For the first time in history  
  
It's gonna start raining men."  
  
Alura, Kathryn and Lily: "Start raining men."  
  
All: "It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah, it's raining men, Amen  
  
I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get  
  
Absolutely soaking wet  
  
It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah, it's rainin' men,  
  
Every specimen."  
  
Alura: "Tall blonde,"  
  
Kathryn: "Dark and mean."  
  
Lily: "Rough and tough,"  
  
Radella: "And strong and lean."  
  
All: "God bless Mother Nature  
  
She's a single woman too  
  
She took over heaven  
  
And she did what she had to do  
  
She taught every Angel  
  
To rearrange the sky  
  
So that each and every woman  
  
Could find the perfect guy  
  
It's raining men  
  
(Kathryn: Go get yourself wet girl, I know you want to!)  
  
I feel stormy weather moving in  
  
About to begin (Kathryn: about to begin)  
  
Hear the thunder, don't you lose your head  
  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed (Kathryn: Rip off the roof and stay)  
  
It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah, it's raining men, Amen  
  
It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah, it's raining men, Amen  
  
It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah, it's raining men, Amen  
  
It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah, it's raining men, Amen  
  
It's raining men!"  
  
(A/N: Use your imagination for the dancing. Don't know if I actually said what colour hair Damion has, but he's blonde now. Okay?)  
  
The crowd was very impressed.  
  
And as they left the stage, there were huge cheers for them to continue.  
  
And then the boys had a go.  
  
They sang a medley of Elvis Presley songs that were equally well received.  
  
"That was great, Sirius." Kathryn smiled at her boyfriend as he came from the stage.  
  
"So was yours." He smiled back, and then claimed a kiss.  
  
Hours later, after James and Lily had sung a very unexpected song from them, 'Mungojerry and Rumpleteaser', which was hilariously funny, the ball came to a close.  
  
"Hey," Kathryn murmured as they proceeded to the Gryffindor Tower, "We didn't have any visits from previous hosts."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Nope, we didn't. Thank Merlin."  
  
As they entered, the four Elemental Guardians progressed into the Head Tower, where Sirius and Kathryn had joined their best friends, mainly from Dumbledore's suggestion. It had worked well, though the two girls frequently tiptoed to talk to their friends in the other dorm.  
  
"Goodnight." The four friends said to the others at the door.  
  
"Night."  
  
Drake and Paige, the witch and wizard guarding the entrance to the Head Tower, smiled at them.  
  
"Good night?" Paige asked.  
  
"You betcha." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Solstice." Sirius grinned, giving the password.  
  
The portrait swung open.  
  
"We heard that your performances went down well." Drake grinned.  
  
"Violet?" Lily wanted to know – the Fat Lady's gossiping friend seemed to get everywhere.  
  
"Yes. Anyway, goodnight."  
  
"Night." The two girls and two boys headed up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight, Sirius." Kathryn smiled saucily.  
  
"Goodnight, Kathryn." Sirius grinned, pulling her towards him.  
  
At the other side of the common room, James and Lily did much the same thing.  
  
They then separated and entered the dorms, all grinning, happy in the knowledge that they could have fun for the rest of the holidays.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kat, wake up!" Sirius' voice broke through her slumber.  
  
Kathryn's eyes snapped open. "Sirius, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"Waking you up. Like you, I hate being woken up. So, like you, I inflicted the same pain on someone else."  
  
"Where are Lily and James?"  
  
"In the Common Room being despicably perky."  
  
"Want to kill them with me?"  
  
"After breakfast. The house elves put some out in the Head Common Room." Sirius grinned.  
  
Kathryn quickly threw on some clothes and brushed her hair. She followed Sirius downstairs to indulge in a breakfast of pancakes, sugar, and cinnamon, washed down with orange juice and milk.  
  
"Oh, Merry Christmas." Sirius smiled as Kathryn went to brush her teeth.  
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room, the friends were talking happily about their families. They, funnily enough, were the only ones left, since most had gone home after the ball.  
  
"Hi." Kathryn and Sirius grinned as they entered.  
  
"Hey guys." Alura smiled. Damion, as expected, had appeared, his own presents with him.  
  
"Y'all okay?" Sirius asked in a bad American accent.  
  
"Sure." James replied.  
  
"Good, because Kathryn and I are going to kill you." Sirius replied, grinning.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"For waking us up, before nine o'clock, on Christmas morning!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
The next half hour comprised of Kathryn and Sirius chasing James and Lily round the room, evidently trying to murder them.  
  
By the time they had finished, the friends had only unwrapped a few presents each before going for Christmas Dinner in the Great Hall, where all the students sat at one table, since other than the Marauders, Frank, Alice and Damion, there were only two Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws left, and they invited them over.  
  
"Well, it seems we have few guests here for Christmas, but all I can say is Merry Christmas and enjoy!" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Instantly the marvellous Christmas spread appeared and the friends were pulling crackers and squealing with delight at the gifts in them. By the end of dinner, Kathryn had gained a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons in varying sizes, a Colour-your-hair-for-a-day kit, a fake Galleon that had a truth spell on it so it would become hot if the person being questioned lied and a small book full of wizarding jokes that Sirius had threatened to steal. (Most of the jokes weren't much good, but were great for clearing a room.)  
  
They dragged themselves back upstairs, laden with cracker-gifts, preparing to unwrap the rest of their presents that afternoon.  
  
"Okay, ya gonna do the present handing out, James? Being Head Boy and all?" Kathryn asked as they all gathered round the Gryffindor Christmas Tree. She was sat on a giant floor cushion, her back leant against Sirius' chest, his back leant against one of the chairs, his arms around her waist.  
  
James grinned. "If you insist, Lady Mystique." And pulled out a present from under the tree. "Sirius, from Peter."  
  
Peter – who was at home sharing Christmas with his family – had given Sirius a Zonko's gift voucher, which Sirius loved.  
  
"Great man, is Peter." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.  
  
'Too bad he'll betray Lily and James, frame you and cause me to run,' Kathryn thought, but kept it from her face. She was getting more and more skilled at not letting her face betray her thoughts.  
  
Lily, however, frowned at the wave of bitterness, anger and mistrust from Kathryn as Sirius said Peter's name.  
  
What is it with Kat and Peter? There's something she knows, and she won't tell us. Something that causes her pain. Something about Peter. Lily told James.  
  
I know. But, I mean, what would Peter do? He's our friend, and, yeah, okay, so he's not the brightest star in the sky, but he's loyal and thoughtful to the last. James frowned.  
  
Loyal and thoughtful. Those words described Peter perfectly. *Now*.  
  
"Okay, Lily, your present from your parents." James grinned, handing it to his girlfriend, who was sat very close.  
  
The present unwrapping continued.  
  
Privately, Kathryn wondered where Leila was, then remembered that she was going to her friend's house for Christmas. Jack was having the rest of the family over to his, but Kathryn knew her father was working, even at Christmas. Certainly Voldemort didn't stop for the holidays. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy destroying people's lives at this time of year. It seemed to give him a 'happy'.  
  
And as the present wrapping ended hours later (there were a lot of them, a lot of presents and a lot of exultations), they were all content and happy, having eaten more than enough at Christmas Dinner – which, as traditional, was actually at lunchtime.  
  
"There's too much to carry." Lily remarked dreamily from her position in her boyfriend's arms.  
  
"Locomotor prezzies." Kathryn incanted and sent them to the Heads' common room.  
  
"That's an idea." Alura murmured sleepily. She did the same to her own.  
  
The others followed suit, though Damion did laugh, wondering if they'd get past the guard to their common room.  
  
No one wanted to move.  
  
"C'mon, Kat." Sirius ordered, moving out from beneath her.  
  
"Aww, no." She tried to pull him down.  
  
"Uh uh. Time for bed." Sirius grinned. "I'll even tell you a story if you're very, very good."  
  
"But what if I'm very, very bad?" Kathryn asked, still sleepily.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something."  
  
James frowned. "Does anyone else hear the innuendo here?"  
  
"You only hear what you want to hear." Sirius grinned, dragging his girlfriend up.  
  
"Do I have to?" Kathryn complained.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius rolled his eyes and swept Kathryn up into his arms.  
  
The others laughed as Kathryn sighed dreamily.  
  
"You really are tired, aren't you?" Sirius asked, opening the door to the Heads' Tower.  
  
"Mmhmm." Kathryn replied, nodding, her head buried in his shoulder.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just nice to have a ball and a Christmas where we don't have resurfacing hosts and terrifying visions." Kathryn explained.  
  
Big mistake. (A/N: Did anyone else think it wasn't going to be?)  
  
Kathryn's head snapped back and her eyes closed.  
  
Sirius began to run, shouting the password at Paige and Drake and running up to put her on her bed in Lily and her room. Kathryn had been sharing with her since Hallowe'en.  
  
"Kathryn?" Sirius asked, cupping her face in a hand.  
  
------------  
  
A woman sat bolt upright in bed. Kathryn stared, the woman could easily be her, just a few years older. Sweat was pouring down her face, tears crowded her eyes, unshed.  
  
"No." She murmured, pressing a hand to her heart. And then she stared at a ring on her left ring finger. It glowed.  
  
"Oh God, Sirius." She sobbed.  
  
"I should have known. Selene's just completed her OWLs."  
  
The woman stumbled out, pressing a hand to small panel. It lit up and she walked into the room it revealed. A bathroom. She stood in front of a mirror.  
  
"He's dead." She admitted. Then she looked up, glaring into the mirror. "I suppose you think this pain is suitable, Kali? Just as your own bigoted spiritual descendant would think it is. My blasted mother-in-law. Who is now dead, thankfully. God knows how I bore a name so similar to hers. Katrine Black, Sirius' mother. She'd be glad he is dead, as would that damned house elf. Well, too bad, Kali, because I only have another week or two to wait. And then Sirius is coming back. And he's bringing friends."  
  
Kathryn gasped. "It's me." She realised. "After Sirius..."  
  
She was dragged back to the world of the living.  
  
------------  
  
"Kathryn?" Sirius asked.  
  
She pulled herself up, fastening her arms around his neck tightly.  
  
"Oh God, Sirius." She murmured. "It was *me*, I know what I'm going to do, and the pain I'll feel in the meantime, breaking the curse..."  
  
"Shh, relax, Kat. You're fine. Was it urgent?"  
  
"No, it just... it was upsetting." She explained, still holding him tightly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is there anything...?"  
  
"Just hold me."  
  
That was how Lily found them an hour later, fast asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"James." She murmured softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He came over. "Even I can't wake them." He gave a slight sigh.  
  
"We'll leave them. Night." Lily smiled, and kissed her boyfriend softly.  
  
"Night." James replied and retreated to his own room.  
  
And neither of them stirred as Lily left, showered and got into bed, sleeping in the quiet contentment of love.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: How sweet? How fluffy? Yeah, just a little. Okay, I think the next chapter going to be another skimmer over the next few months and then Graduation. I really want to get into the bit where they're adults. And then, even better, when I skip forward fifteen years. Surely you'd guessed I was going to do that?  
  
To reviewers (even though it's only two days since I last posted):  
  
Rhinemjr: I'm glad I answer most of your questions automatically! Keep reviewing, and how do you review so quickly after I post it?  
  
Tina: See, I updated soon for you! Well, it's Easter Sunday as well and I am in a good mood......... Glad to know I'm keeping you insane... oops, I mean *sane*... ;)  
  
Sk8erWitch: Yeah, does put a damper on things, doesn't it? Check my bio, I've posted up a BtVS/HP crossover!  
  
Lenorathetrekkie: You don't actually have to review every chapter, y'know, but I appreciate it! You like Star Trek then?  
  
Angel of Oblivion: Twisted does seem to be a watchword for me! I am twisted, that's a bit twisted and according to Lobo Diablo, Kat's a twisted Mary-Sue. I've told her if she doesn't stop saying that, I'll pelt her with something *less* desirable than cookies!  
  
Anyway, ta-ta for now!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr  
  
P.S. Happy Easter!!! 


	23. Chapter 23: School days

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Kathryn finally loses control. In a number of ways. *Evil grin* Thanks to Gray Dawn for the tip on Kat being too closed up. I hope you like. And Hagrid's in it! Finally!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 23 – School days  
  
The next few months passed quickly. Kathryn was having yet more and more visions and struggling to control them – and she had had to save so many people, as they became more and more important. She liked the fact that the visions saved lives, but she also felt like she was having no sleep at all, and had to go to Madam Pomfrey for a Dreamless Sleep potion once a week and sleep for about fifteen hours at the weekend to make up for it. Her visions were also changing. They were beginning to take the form of actual visions, appearing to her suddenly while she awake rather than in her sleep. She was barely tolerating it.  
  
Arguments between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Seventh-years became more common and more heated. All the Marauders and Enchanted had been hexed and hexed back. Kathryn and Lily seemed to have a terrible feud with the sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, born ten months apart, just within the same year. Not to mention Sirius' problem with them. And Lucius' problem with Kathryn and Sirius. And Snape's problem with James. And Kathryn. And Sirius. In all, they all seemed to have problems with each other, though the Elemental Guardians seemed to be the direction of most of the anger and fights. Whether the Slytherins knew of their identities or not, they didn't know. All the same, more pranks were pulled, and more detentions given. Even Lily got several. In the space of a month, the Marauders, Lily and Kathryn managed to collect about sixty detentions between them (though not equally).  
  
Meanwhile, all four struggled to control their powers still, which seemed to be increasing in strength. All gained another power to add to their originals. Lily gained Psychometry, the ability to learn about the history of a person or object with a single touch. James had developed Healing, he just needed to touch a wound to heal it. Sirius had learned Levitation. And Kathryn had developed the skill of Glamour, she could change anyone's appearance with a thought, but only their appearance to others, it didn't physically change them, she was also learning how to project Glamours onto air, rather than just covering someone or something. In effect, it worked like a mask.  
  
Let's just say their powers had some interesting effects before they were brought under complete control.  
  
Kathryn had often wondered why James was the Mind of the Elemental Guardians yet his powers were unrelated to it.  
  
Dumbledore explained. "The other powers you have developed, Psychometry, Shape-shifting, Particle Manipulation, Telekinesis, these do not come from the Elemental Guardian part of you. While that part gives you the strength to perform them, these powers are related to who you are, your future and what the powers may help you with, the powers you would most prize. But also natural abilities. Lily, clearly, is a very perceptive person, and that is why she has Empathy. Psychometry is an extension of that, but she is the kind of person who would easily get you to confess your feelings. James, you obviously have a protective side of you, the Healing shows that, while the two extremes of Particle Manipulation show your confrontational and combatant side. Sirius, your abilities of Telekinesis and Teleportation are again combatant, but they also suggest that you will need them later in life. Levitation... well, that my just be your fondness for flying. Kathryn, well, your skills again would be useful in combat, but also in Stealth and Disguise. All of your powers link in some way to your desires to be Aurors. And maybe to your life ahead."  
  
Kathryn had interpreted that quite easily. 'Means I'm going to be spending a lot of time in disguise,' she had thought.  
  
Quidditch came and went, Gryffindor staying ahead. The team of Kathryn, Lily and James as Chasers was awesome and the new Seeker was almost as good as James had been. And since he was a Second-year, he'd be there for the next few years. Unless there was a problem. But in all Quidditch was great.  
  
But it being these friends, every day had something interesting or different to make it unique.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kat! We've got Defence in ten minutes!" Lily's voice rang through the room.  
  
"What?" Kathryn gasped. "How? Why?"  
  
"We've got Defence. We slept late. We're at school." Lily answered each question.  
  
Kathryn scrambled out of bed and threw herself into her wardrobe, pulling on clothing quickly, today light jeans and white blouse under her robes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and completely ignored make-up. She ran into the bathroom and cleaned her face and teeth.  
  
Two seconds before the bell rang, Kathryn and Lily flew into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, much to the amusement of the occupants.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius whispered as Kathryn sat next to him and pulled her books out.  
  
"We overslept." Kathryn whispered back.  
  
"Now that everyone is here," Professor Johnson smiled at Kathryn and Lily, "Can anyone tell me which Dark Arts curses are most lethal and most dangerous?"  
  
They began to answer the questions, swiftly making notes as they went.  
  
"Why'd you oversleep?" Sirius asked.  
  
"How do I know?" Kathryn replied. "Maybe I was tired. Thank God it's a Friday."  
  
"Lie in tomorrow." Sirius agreed.  
  
"Mmhmm." Kathryn murmured gratefully.  
  
"Ah, Miss Orenda, care to tell us the answer?" Professor Kestrel asked.  
  
"Um, what was the question?"  
  
"If you had been listening..."  
  
"Sorry. We overslept. I've not had breakfast, I can't concentrate. What was the question?"  
  
"Which is seen as the Darkest spell known to wizard kind?" Professor Johnson asked.  
  
"The Kerelian Curse." Kathryn replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It massacres people on a battlefield. It can also be used selectively to kill only one race, or everyone but a particular kind of person. For instance, Voldemort could use it to kill everyone who doesn't have the Dark Mark burnt into his skin." Kathryn explained.  
  
"Very good, Miss Orenda. For someone who wasn't concentrating." Professor Johnson frowned.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "I aim to please."  
  
James guffawed as Lily and Alice stifled giggles. Frank and Sirius just rolled their eyes.  
  
The lesson soon came to a close and they headed to Transfiguration. Sirius handed Kathryn and Lily some rolls he had swiped from the Great Hall and they munched on them gratefully as they headed to McGonagall's class.  
  
The professor raised a brow as the two girls entered, still eating.  
  
"Breakfast was over an hour ago, girls." She informed them.  
  
"We, uh, we overslept." Kathryn explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We were up late last night." Lily answered.  
  
"Why were you up late?"  
  
Kathryn suddenly hit herself on the head. "We were doing the Herbology essay, Lils! Remember? We spent hours trying to find the books we needed and then we had to make our notes and then write the essay!"  
  
Lily nodded. "That was it! I guess my mind decided to block out the bad memories." She grinned.  
  
Professor McGonagall frowned. "Why didn't you leave it until the weekend?"  
  
"It's due in on Monday and I have better things to do at the weekend than homework. I get as much of it done during the week as I can. I also nag Sirius to do the same." Kathryn explained.  
  
"I'm nearly as bad. But I had patrol last night as well." Lily massaged her neck.  
  
McGonagall frowned. "Really, you ought to eat breakfast and get enough sleep. At least have something to drink." She conjured a pitcher of orange juice and two goblets for them as the rest of the class entered.  
  
Sirius looked amazed. "If it had been me, she'd've given me detention for eating in her class."  
  
"That's because when you eat in her class you usually cause disasters, Sirius." James informed him. "Like food suddenly finds itself on people's chairs."  
  
"I haven't done that since third-year!" Sirius complained.  
  
"She obviously still remembers it." Kathryn pointed out, grinning, pouring herself a glass of juice and drinking it gratefully.  
  
"Today, class, we will be doing some more work on conjuring. Most of you have managed to produce smaller items and make them stay. Today, I recommend chairs. We will go for the simplest first, just a plain, wooden chair."  
  
The class proceeded to do so. It was a reasonably fun lesson, if difficult. A lot of the fun came from people collapsing onto their chairs and the chairs then disappearing. Kathryn, of course, did it perfectly first time, closely followed by her best friend's boyfriend, best friend and her own boyfriend. (A/N: Is anyone starting to wish she'd do something wrong? Even I am, and I made her up!)  
  
McGonagall was extremely pleased. "Wonderful. That's ten points to Gryffindor, each. No one has grasped that so well!" Her mood swiftly changed. "Mr Drayson, do *not* do that!"  
  
Kathryn and Lily laughed.  
  
They went onto their last lesson of the morning – Charms. Today they were doing a brief overview of the Charms they had learnt so far. Professor Flitwick liked to do this, to make sure they were regularly reminded of their first lessons. They began with the Patronus Charm and continued with Bubblehead, Search, Highlight, Glamour and Voice Change charms. It was always a fun lesson and very popular. Almost everyone in the year took Charms.  
  
Lunch soon came.  
  
"So when did you two get to bed last night?" James asked, helping himself to chips. (A/N: That's fries to any Americans!)  
  
"Erm, half one, two o'clock?" Kathryn guessed.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask Madam Pince for the book you needed?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
"She scares me." Kathryn shuddered.  
  
"Next time I'll go and hold your hand. We asked her for the books we needed. Got them in about ten seconds flat and finished the homework by ten o'clock." Sirius explained.  
  
"Bully for you." Kathryn snarled – she was never in a good mood after sleep-depravation.  
  
"Don't be like that, Kat. It means that we've got a free evening so far. All our teachers gave us the assignments earlier in the week, and since we've done them all..."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "What are you suggesting, Mr Black?"  
  
"That we can have an evening and weekend off, Miss Orenda. We can always go over the Charms we have learnt so far over the weekend." Sirius explained, putting on a posh accent.  
  
"That seems acceptable, Mr Black. Do you have detention tonight?" Kathryn asked, knowing full well he did, and why.  
  
He groaned. "Yes, I do, as do you, Miss Orenda. I do believe it was from our good friends Miss Evans and Mr Potter that we have detention."  
  
"Ah, yes, over-affection in the corridors." James grinned.  
  
"C'mon, you two, if you were more discreet, you wouldn't get detention." Lily pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, the others use broom cupboards and empty classrooms, why can't you?" James asked.  
  
"Because whenever we try and find them, there's always someone else in them." Kathryn groaned.  
  
"What do we have to do for our detention?" Sirius asked the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
"Ah, you'll just have to wait and see." Lily grinned.  
  
"Great, double Potions and a detention which our best friends put us in." He moaned.  
  
"Well, if you were less over-amorous..." Lily began.  
  
"Ah, shut up!" Kathryn and Sirius complained and threw their napkins at her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr Black, Miss Orenda, you will be helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing." Professor McGonagall informed them. "Don't get into any more trouble."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Sirius would have sworn the professor rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mon." He pulled Kathryn by the arm and they headed to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Yes, Miss Orenda, Mr Black? What can I do for you?" Madam Pomfrey asked as they entered.  
  
"We're in detention. Professor McGonagall assigned us to you." Kathryn explained.  
  
"Ah, well. Did you bring your wands?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Mr Black, I believe you are a particularly good potion-maker?"  
  
"Yes, madam."  
  
"Both of you are in here too much to call me madam all the time. Poppy." She ordered. "Anyway, Mr Black..."  
  
"Sirius." He interrupted.  
  
"Sirius, you know how to make dreamless sleep potion, I assume?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then would you do so? The ingredients are there. Unfortunately, Professor Swindale has been busy recently and I haven't had chance to ask him." Madam Pomfrey explained. "Kathryn, I believe you are extremely talented at Transfiguration?"  
  
"Well, I'm good." Kathryn replied, blushing at the compliment.  
  
"She's top of the year." Sirius commented from the table where he was working.  
  
"Good, good. I need some more supplies. These are waste, this list shows what is needed. I trust you can do those?"  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Yep. Bandages, splints, well let's just say that sort of thing is becoming one of my specialties."  
  
Madam Pomfrey half-smiled. "I can imagine. Lay any extra spells on them that you wish, just make sure you tell me what spells are on them. I'll be in my office."  
  
The two students nodded and began work.  
  
Kathryn enjoyed it. She didn't need her wand and proceeded to Transfigure the various items into fresh bandages, slings and so on without wand or incantation. Both she and Sirius could talk as they worked and kept up a steady stream of conversation about anything and everything.  
  
After a couple of hours, Sirius' potion had finished brewing and Kathryn had exhausted her supplies.  
  
"Thank you." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "That's wonderful. Go, here, have some chocolate, you both look wan."  
  
They accepted the chunks of chocolate Madam Pomfrey handed them and left the Hospital Wing.  
  
Kathryn yawned. "I'm tired."  
  
"Too tired for a picnic?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Picnic?" Kathryn frowned.  
  
"Yep. Where did you think I disappeared to at lunch?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No idea. So, you visited the house-elves?"  
  
"Yes. C'mon." He pulled her along.  
  
Laughing, Kathryn followed, her tiredness leaving as he pulled her through the empty corridors.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Sirius." Kathryn begged.  
  
"Uh, uh. Follow me."  
  
They ducked into a secret passageway and then up a flight of stairs. Finally Kathryn recognised where they were heading.  
  
"The Astronomy Tower?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep. It's a clear night, we know warming spells, I thought we could have a picnic under the stars." Sirius answered.  
  
"You do know what else goes on in there out of lessons, don't you, Sirius?" Kathryn checked.  
  
"They don't use it for lessons anymore. They use the new one." Sirius explained.  
  
"Oh, I wonder why." Kathryn murmured sarcastically.  
  
"C'mon on, it's just a picnic." Sirius told her in an innocent voice.  
  
Kathryn sighed in defeat. "Very well, but I'm warning you..."  
  
"Warning me what?"  
  
"If I don't get what I want to eat..."  
  
"You'll get what you want." Sirius smirked.  
  
"I was afraid of that." Kathryn grinned.  
  
They soon arrived on top of the Astronomy Tower. Kathryn was glad they were alone. She knew what went on there. (A/N: How did the Astronomy Tower get such a reputation anyway? In almost all the fics I've read, it has this sort of reputation.)  
  
But she couldn't help gasping in delight. As Sirius cast a quick warming charm, they no longer felt the chilly May breeze on their skin. A picnic had been set out perfectly on a rug, along with two candles. The stars were exceptionally bright and visible, for there were no clouds. The moon, a perfect crescent.  
  
"Like it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's perfect." Kathryn murmured.  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
They ensued to eat the picnic. Once it was finished, they sat on the parapets, just talking.  
  
"This is wonderful, Sirius." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"It was all worth it, just to hear you say that." Sirius smiled at her.  
  
The moon, for all it was a crescent, was exceptionally bright that night. It reflected off her hair beautifully, giving it a moon-like glow. For a moment, Sirius couldn't believe that someone so beautiful was his.  
  
"What?" Kathryn asked, examining the look on his face.  
  
"Nothing. Just... revelling in your beauty."  
  
Kathryn blushed and looked down.  
  
"I love you." Sirius told her.  
  
"You do?" Kathryn asked, mock-innocently.  
  
"Yes, definitely. Absolutely. Always." Sirius answered seriously.  
  
"Oh, good." Kathryn smiled. "Because I love you too."  
  
She pulled him closer by the front of his shirt and kissed him. He kissed back. It became passionate, desirous as they grew closer, their breath mingling, their body heat shared. Sirius moved onto her neck, kissing her softly, gently, but at the same time passionately. So many emotions could be felt.  
  
Kathryn leant further back on the parapet and pulled him back to kiss her.  
  
Their hands began to roam, Sirius' to slip up under her blouse, Kathryn's to begin undoing his shirt. Then they forced each other away, breathing heavily.  
  
"Sorry." They gasped in unison.  
  
Kathryn smiled. "No wonder it's got the reputation." She nodded her head to where she was sat. "Anyone could have seen what we were doing."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away."  
  
Kathryn nodded in agreement. "Me too. Let's agree not to get that carried away until we're out of school. That's less than two months."  
  
Sirius grinned wickedly. "Agreed, but I'm going to keep you that promise."  
  
"Aww, Sirius." Kathryn complained, whacking him lightly as he came to sit next to her again.  
  
"What? What'd I do?"  
  
Kathryn gave him a sly look. "Never mind."  
  
They slipped down from the parapet to lean against the wall. Sirius tugged the rug over them as they sat together.  
  
"The stars are so pretty." Sirius smiled.  
  
"I can see a star right next to me that's way more than pretty." Kathryn flirted.  
  
"Oh, where?" Sirius looked around.  
  
"You, you idiot!" Kathryn laughed.  
  
"Me? Oh, me! Yes, me, that's good. I like compliments. More please." Sirius told her.  
  
"Ah, now I only give I receive." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Most fair and sweet lady, beautiful and wondrous maiden, skilled and gorgeous witch!" Sirius declared. "I do love thee and shall always be thine."  
  
"Good." Kathryn smirked.  
  
"My turn." Sirius ordered.  
  
"I do love thee, brave and kind sire knight, magnificent and handsome warrior, talented and gorgeous wizard!" Kathryn informed him.  
  
"That's alright then." Sirius grinned and kissed her again.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Kathryn and Sirius woke up on the Astronomy Tower from their position the previous night.  
  
"Oops." Kathryn stated.  
  
"Lily and James are gonna have a field day." Sirius groaned.  
  
"Uh huh. C'mon, we need to get to our dorms. What's the time?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Half nine."  
  
"Oh well. Thanks for a lovely evening though, Sirius." Kathryn smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"I enjoyed very much."  
  
The couple headed to their room, prepared for endless teasing from their friends.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later, Kathryn gave an infuriated scream and stormed out of Charms, swearing.  
  
"What the...?" Lily began, staring.  
  
"Miss Evans, would you go after her?" Professor Flitwick asked. "Bring her back here. If she refuses, take her to the Headmaster. She has detention."  
  
Lily nodded and left. What on Earth had got Kathryn so riled up that she stormed out of the classroom like that? Lily blushed at the memory of the words Kathryn had been using. What was going on?  
  
* * *  
  
"Stupid charm. Stupid visions. Stupid life." Kathryn growled. Charms had never been her strong point. Typical that the one time she got a charm right quickly, her best friend – who was top Charms student – would also do so and hit her with it.  
  
The Emotional Release Charm. Usually it was used on patients in counselling or hospital for them to release how they felt, to speed and help their recovery. Unfortunately, Kathryn hid a lot more than people ever realised. She always seemed in control, calm, cool, collected, or else she seemed happy, laughing, joking, teasing. They didn't know the truth.  
  
Kathryn couldn't dispel the memory of her coma's vision. And that hurt her more than she let on. She loved her friends, they were like family, and she knew what was going to happen to them. She couldn't help seeing scenarios of Lily and James with Harry, imagining them at his birthdays, and knowing they'd never be there. Or Sirius, happily cheering on Harry at a Quidditch match, where a girl who looked a lot like Kathryn sat next to him, screaming her head off.  
  
But it wasn't just them. The visions of Frank and Alice, playing with Neville, helping him with tips on his transfiguration also hailed her mind. She couldn't stand it.  
  
The knowledge.  
  
Lily and James would be dead before they were twenty-five. Frank and Alice would be insane. Sirius would be in Azkaban. And she...  
  
Kathryn didn't know much about her future. All she knew is that she would run. With her daughter. At least her daughter would have a parent...  
  
Harry would be placed with a family that despised him, that verbally and mentally abused him from the day he was left on their doorstep. Physically too, though not through being beaten. Starvation and being locked in a cupboard under the stairs (not to mention living in it) as punishment for ten years was abuse. Even in the summers, they would do so.  
  
Neville would lose his parents. He'd live with his grandmother, who was so distraught over his parents' fate, that she was strict to a fault. He'd see his parents, knowing they'd never recognise him. What if...? A terrible thought struck her. Neville was the other possibility of the prophecy. What if Voldemort's Death Eaters had decided that they would go after him as well, to make sure? And what if he witnessed his parents' torture? That was sure enough to place a block on someone's magical talents. With repressed memories... Repressed magic.  
  
Those two poor boys. She hated the idea that that was what could happen to them. And knew it would.  
  
"Aargh! Damn the world!" Kathryn screamed. Fire shot from her fingertips and she threw it at a portrait as she stalked out of the building.  
  
"Temper, temper." A pale woman from another portrait chided. "That wasn't nice."  
  
"Shut your face, Oil of Ugly." Kathryn snapped, more fire brimming at her fingertips. "Portraits go up in flames very nicely."  
  
Instantly, every member of the portraits in the Entrance Hall ran. Kathryn smiled – it wasn't a nice smile. Stupid portraits.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily ran though Hogwarts, trying to work out where Kathryn had gone. Luckily, the charm, along with her friend's temper, left a massive residual emotional discharge. Lily could trace the emotions with her magic, though it was a little slow. And Kathryn was so furious, upset, troubled, pained – her friend was an emotional bomb waiting to explode. And as Lily followed the trail (painfully – the rawness of Kathryn's emotions hurt Lily's head), she wondered how Kathryn had kept them bottled up for so long.  
  
She looked at a portrait. Another who looked terrified joined the original occupant.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked, though she had a sneaking suspicion.  
  
"Kathryn Orenda flung fire at one of the portraits! Burnt it to cinders! Threatened the rest of them! She's mad, I tell you. She's losing control!" The foreigner, a young woman with voluptuous skirts (the original portrait – a young nobleman – didn't mind her presence. Her skirts weren't the only voluptuous thing!) cried.  
  
Lily headed towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
'Don't let me be too late!' She begged God, Merlin, whoever was listening. 'Don't let her lose control!'  
  
* * *  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" Kathryn shrieked.  
  
"No. Yer not t' go into th' Fores'! Yeh know that! Kathryn, wha's wrong wi' yeh?!" Hagrid asked. He had caught the girl as she tried to run into the Forbidden Forest. He had her arms pinned to her sides and was refusing to let go despite her struggles.  
  
"Hagrid, for the last time! Get off me!" Kathryn roared.  
  
Flames engulfed her hands.  
  
"Kathryn, yeh'll do yerself an injury!" Hagrid cried. "Nothin' doin', Kathryn!"  
  
"Aargh!" A feral scream rang through the grounds.  
  
Fire beat at Hagrid's body and he let go, badly burned. Kathryn felt him release her and prepared to run. But then she saw what she had done.  
  
"No." She uttered, terrified. She swept the fire from him with a single gesture.  
  
She looked at her friend, burned by her own flames. Kathryn sank to the ground, crying bitterly.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily found her like this a few minutes later. Hagrid was busy assuring the girl he was alright – admittedly, the fire hadn't harmed him much. Kathryn was in tears, unable to cope with her visions, her knowledge of the future, her being an Elemental Guardian...  
  
"I never thought I'd wish to be the quiet, boring person of my coma." Kathryn murmured. "And now I wish I'd never left it."  
  
"Kathryn, it's alright. We'll be alright..." Lily soothed.  
  
"No!" Kathryn yelled. "If everything was going to be alright, do you think I'd be this upset?! It's not. Everyone I love is going to live in hell, And I can't do anything to stop it! I DON'T WANT TO BE ME! I DON'T WANT VISIONS! I DON'T WANT KNOWLEDGE OF THE FUTURE! I DON'T WANT MAGIC I CAN'T CONTROL! I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL!"  
  
Lily sighed. "You're a witch, Kat. You'll never be normal."  
  
"Then I don't want to be a witch. I'm sick and tired of people making exceptions for me. Oh, she was in a coma, let's not punish her for that. I'm no better than anyone else. No one knows the things I think, desire, want. What I'm willing to do to get my own way, or information. Pranks are simple, but I've my own agenda. Malfoy was just the start. I should have been punished for that. No one did so. No one cares that I just want to be treated normally."  
  
Lily gave a derisive laugh. "You've got detention with Flitwick for storming out. I think I'll take you to the headmaster. Just calm down."  
  
Kathryn cried again. "I'm sorry, Hagrid. Sorry for everything. I shouldn't have hurt you. Let my temper control me..."  
  
"S'all right, Kat. I'm fine." He told her.  
  
Carefully, Lily escorted a crying Kathryn into the school.  
  
From that day on, most portraits were terrified of her.  
  
* * *  
  
Kathryn received a week's detention for her outburst – two for storming out of the class, two for damaging school property and another one for trying to enter the Forbidden Forest. People were wary of her after that. Kathryn heard the whispers for days afterwards. Some were almost funny. One rumour was that she burned Hagrid's hut to ashes in a fit of rage. Kathryn always felt guilty as she heard that. She didn't damage Hagrid's property, just Hagrid himself.  
  
Eventually the rumours died down. Kathryn's friends took it upon themselves to make sure she never let herself get that way again. Like James, she bottled up emotions like helplessness, fury and despair. They refused to let her do so again.  
  
They didn't need another disaster like that.  
  
* * *  
  
May soon melted into June and with June came what most Seventh-years were dreading.  
  
The end of school exams.  
  
Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, or as most called them, the NEWTs.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Damn the evil exams!  
  
Anyway, what do you think? I hope you liked it!  
  
Anyway, to reviewers...  
  
Ice Petals: Glad you like it. It is getting long, isn't it? And it's not even half way through!  
  
Tina: Your reviews are so funny! Actually, they remind me of the ones I write! Do you have any stories posted up? I'd like to read them.  
  
Gray Dawn: Thanks for the tips! You really had a point. I hope you like the way Kat lost it in this chapter. I realised that she *was* too in control. But she has her ways. Unfortunately, I think I may have mentally scarred the portraits of Hogwarts for life. J. K. will not be pleased with me...  
  
Lobo Diablo: Still think she's a twisted Mary-Sue? Really? And truly? You gotta tell me. Thank God your Internet's working again. Because now I can pelt you with... Well, I'll leave that to your imagination, shall I? *Extremely evil laugh sounds through the house and Seer of Faith (once upon a time Thriodien and *still* Tanydwr's sister) runs and hides under her bed*  
  
Thanks guys!  
  
Did I mention I got this flamer who thought I'd written the worst self- insertion fic ever? It was so funny! And they can't even spell! I mean, who puts an 'a' in incredible and a 'd' in congratulations anyway? Who cares? They didn't even leave their name. I'd like to at least reply to them, to tell them their spelling mistakes!!!  
  
See ya (or write, rather) soon!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	24. Chapter 24: NEWTs

Hey people! Another Friday, another chapter! Onto the story – notes and thanks at the end.  
  
Chapter 24 – NEWTs  
  
Kathryn was busy studying her Transfiguration notes at midnight in the Head Common Room. It was quieter than the Gryffindor Common Room, plus there were the Fifth-years anxiously revising for their NEWTs as well. It made for an even tenser atmosphere.  
  
"Ach, I give up." Kathryn groaned, throwing her notes aside.  
  
Sirius, studying his own notes, looked up. He smiled wearily.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Frustrated. I don't think I can learn anymore and Transfiguration is our first exam tomorrow!"  
  
"Theory, morning. Practical, afternoon." Lily murmured, closing her own notes. "I suggest we all try and get some sleep. We'll be no use if we're too tired tomorrow."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "It's fine for the practical. For all the practicals in fact. We can do those, we're all skilled. It's just the theory. Mind you, at least we're only doing six this time."  
  
James agreed. "Yeah. Okay, bed everyone."  
  
Groaning, they all stood, leaving their notes scattered over individual tables. No one minded, particularly at this time of year.  
  
"Night." Sirius groaned.  
  
"Night." Kathryn smiled, briefly pressing her lips against his, feeling the tingle of molten lava that seemed to flow from him into her veins, and broke away, rushing upstairs to bed.  
  
Sirius smiled, remembering the fire she always sent into his body, roaring as it went.  
  
James and Lily exchanged a tender kiss and parted as well.  
  
Both Kathryn and Lily forewent showers, deciding to use them as a waking up aid in the morning.  
  
And slowly each of them drifted into a dreamless sleep (Kathryn had bought some Sleep Mints from Honeydukes in the hopes of sleeping better for the exams).  
  
* * *  
  
"You have two hours to complete the Transfiguration Theory paper. You may begin." Professor McGonagall informed them.  
  
Kathryn opened her question paper and answer parchment and began.  
  
Q. 1. What is the correct incantation for Cross-magic Transfiguration?  
  
Kathryn grinned. 'I can do this,' she thought, scribbling down the answer. A weight was suddenly off her shoulders.  
  
She continued to scribble answers and finished the paper with half an hour left. She sighed. Going through her answers, she realised that, as usual, she had done her best on them first time around, not expecting to have chance to go through them again. She sighed and began to doodle on the piece of spare parchment they were all handed at the beginning of the exam.  
  
This is *so* boring! A voice said in her head.  
  
Kathryn stopped suddenly and scowled. Sirius! You're not supposed to use thought-speech!  
  
I'm not using it to cheat, am I? Sirius replied. I've already finished. I'm just bored.  
  
Well write a story, or doodle or something. Kathryn snapped. Talking is wrong, whether anyone else can hear it or not!  
  
She heard him sigh in his mind. Oh alright. But I'm gonna need appeasing after the exam.  
  
Kathryn barely suppressed a grin. Oh really? Well, stay quiet and you will be.  
  
Sirius was silent and appeared to be scribbling something down on his spare piece of parchment.  
  
Kathryn stared at her parchment. There were numerous designs upon it, many of which were magical. She recognised the triquetra, a symbol used to represent the Charmed Ones on the TV programme 'Charmed'. Also, without the circle running through it, it was a basic Celtic knot. She recognised the symbol of Beauxbatons Academy, two crossed wands with three stars shooting out. A rough sketch of the Hogwarts shield. But something else caught her eye. Because she didn't recognise it.  
  
The sketch showed a diamond-shape, split into four triangles. One held a flame, another a wave, a third a cyclone, and the fourth a crystal. Each was like the symbol that had appeared on their bodies at the age of seventeen. Nothing like it had happened when they turned eighteen. In the centre of this diamond, where the separating lines crossed, it became a Celtic cross, a circle through it. Kathryn knew of the cross, after all, she was descended from the Celts on both sides... A Celtic cross – not crucifix, cross – represented sun, or the crossroads. She wondered what the symbol meant.  
  
"You must finish your sentence and place down your quills." Professor McGonagall's voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
Kathryn looked up, the two hours were over. Everyone was rolling up their answer-scrolls, looking nervous. She leant back in her chair, still staring at the symbol she had unknowingly sketched.  
  
"Accio answer-scrolls." Professor McGonagall Summoned and all the scrolls stacked themselves neatly on the desk in front of her. Transfiguration was a popular N.E.W.T. subject, nearly all of the forty Seventh-year students were there. (A/N: Forty sounds about right, I mean, there's ten in Gryffindor, makes an average of ten all round, doesn't it?)  
  
"You may go. Return here at two o'clock for your practical examination." Professor McGonagall informed them.  
  
It was eleven o'clock; they had an hour to wait until lunch at twelve.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Lily asked. "What did you put for question twelve b..."  
  
"Lily, we are not going to go through the exam again. It's bad enough going through it once." James groaned.  
  
Lily grinned. "Sorry, sweetie. Now, where to?"  
  
"Well, there's a very fateful tree you visited after your OWL in DADA..." Kathryn began wickedly.  
  
Lily grinned again. "Yes, be glad its not after our DADA NEWT. C'mon, Jamie, I'll race you!" She ran off.  
  
James ran after her. "What do you mean 'JAMIE'?" He roared.  
  
Kathryn and Sirius laughed as they followed. "She's the only one he won't kill for calling him that, you know." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Uh huh. Now, what did you say about the need to be appeased?" She raised a brow.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that." Sirius grinned. "You know we can beat them." He held her close.  
  
"How?"  
  
A flash of white light later, and they were sat under the tree.  
  
"Teleporting, remember?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Kathryn murmured.  
  
It was then that Sirius caught her lips with his, his embrace firm and yet tender. Kathryn returned the kiss, feeling a volcano of molten lava burst inside his body and flow into hers at their contact. Even though it was not her element – lava was part of the earth – she did not reject it, or even mind it, it was part of Sirius, and therefore she couldn't care less. Sirius kissed her harder, knowing the firestorm inside his girlfriend's body raged, burning through into him as his skin touched hers. Again, the fact that it was not his element did not bother him, it was almost as though he couldn't reject it, as it was part of the woman he loved so much.  
  
"I love you." He murmured as she pulled away.  
  
"Oh good." Kathryn smiled. "Coz I love you too."  
  
They began to kiss again, and both wondered how their kisses could be tender, loving and beautiful at the same time as being passionate, lustful and raging.  
  
"God, can't you two keep your lips off each other for five minutes?" Lily asked as she and James approached the tree.  
  
Kathryn pulled away from Sirius, raising an eyebrow. "James caught you then, did he?"  
  
Lily stared at her. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, Little Miss Hypocrite, your lipstick does need just a leettle bit of retouching." Kathryn smirked.  
  
Immediately, James and Lily began wiping their mouths, going bright red.  
  
"What are we like?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Hopeless describes the case pretty well." A different voice remarked.  
  
"Hey Remus, guys. Come join the festivities." Sirius beckoned, and eleven friends (Damion was with Alura, and Peter, believe it or not, was there) laughed and joked until lunch called to them, along with their second exam.  
  
* * *  
  
"Orenda, Kathryn." A voice called. "Phenners, Alice. And Potter, James."  
  
The three teens grinned at each other and entered the smaller room for the practical examination. Both Sirius and Lily had gone through, in fact, all of their closest friends had (Peter had not taken Transfiguration).  
  
"Ah, Miss Orenda, Professor Marchbanks is free." Professor McGonagall informed her.  
  
Kathryn obeyed, grinning.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kathryn Orenda." She told the Professor, a woman in her forties or fifties. Her aging appeared to be natural. Then she remembered that Marchbanks had examined Dumbledore for his NEWT. Maybe not.  
  
"Miss Orenda. Your brothers graduated last year?" She asked. The woman looked stern, but had a faint smile.  
  
"Yep. They did really well. Working in Gringotts now." Kathryn explained.  
  
"Good, good. Firstly, I would like you to Transfigure this paperweight into a Healing amulet for preventing blood loss." The woman pointed.  
  
Kathryn pulled out her wand. She had done this in lessons, following her mirror to show animagus forms. She concentrated on what she wanted, the runes for healing and blood loss, not to mention for it to look good...  
  
"Magice ordinatus." She incanted, flicking her wand.  
  
Instantly, a perfect Healing amulet appeared, and Kathryn placed a Permanent-Transfiguration Charm on it, one of the few charms used in Transfiguration, at her examiner's request.  
  
"Impressive. This is perfect." Marchbanks gave a smile.  
  
"Thanks. I'm guessing these are going to have too much use?" Kathryn looked a little sad.  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes. Now, conjuring. A chair please." She smiled.  
  
Kathryn waved her wand. Instantly, a plush, red-velvet chair appeared.  
  
"Very nice."  
  
"Yeah, not even flowery and chintz." Kathryn giggled.  
  
The examination continued. And judging by Professor Marchbanks' reactions to her Transfiguration skills, Kathryn was pretty sure she had just scored an O in her Transfiguration NEWT.  
  
"Well done, Miss Orenda." Professor McGonagall smiled at her as she left the room, shortly followed by James.  
  
Kathryn almost looked upset. "But that was so easy!" She protested as she found the others, some of whom were complaining about it's difficulty.  
  
"Yeah, but we're not the ones with wandless Transfiguration at our beck and call!" James snapped.  
  
Six friends stared as Kathryn looked stricken (A/N: Peter wasn't there, what a surprise? I quite like Damion though, but since I made him up, it doesn't really count, does it?).  
  
"What do you mean?" Radella asked.  
  
"I – uh – I..." Kathryn stammered.  
  
"They should know the truth. We can trust them. Dumbledore knows we can. He won't mind." James decided.  
  
"You sure?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You don't know if you can trust us?" Remus looked annoyed. "After what you all know about me...?"  
  
"No, Remus, it isn't that." Kathryn soothed. "Its just, well... It's why Voldemort wants us all dead."  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"We're the Elemental Guardians." Sirius answered.  
  
"You're WHAT?" Remus demanded.  
  
"The Elemental Guardians." Kathryn repeated helpfully.  
  
"I know who they are, I read about them one time..." Remus frowned. "They haven't been around since... Zaran." His eyes widened. "And all these previous lives that keep resurfacing... But the one James and Lily had, with a child, they were two of the Elemental Guardians then, and Zaran killed them. What's to say that won't happen again?"  
  
"Nothing." Kathryn replied. "But there's one big difference."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Me."  
  
* * *  
  
The six who had taken identical subjects – Lily, James, Kathryn, Sirius, Alice and Frank – had complained about all their exams being in one week, the Auror Studies exam taking place over the Saturday, being their last exam and taking an entire day, some sort of specific course, they weren't sure about. However, there were only nine students in that class anyway.  
  
The Charms exam was next. Again, they all did it quite well, again it was a popular NEWT subject. Lily, though, seemed to do best in this, she had always had a special skill in Charms. Kathryn had a mental block and accidentally did the Summoning Charm instead of the Banishing Charm, much to her examiner's amusement as she expressed her mortification in less than polite terms. Luckily, her examiner was a young professor, named Stevens, and he didn't mind her language. James, for whom Charms was more difficult (his wand preferred Transfiguration and DADA), managed to write the wrong answer twice in his paper. Both times, he'd given the same answer – even though he knew it was wrong! The others managed without too many major mishaps, but Lily appeared to have passed with full marks, much as Kathryn had Transfiguration.  
  
Next was DADA, where James excelled. (A/N: Like father, like son, eh? But luckily, Harry got more of Lily's compassion!) The others did well, but they couldn't beat him, and Lily was horrified when she realised she had got the Tirius Curse and the Terius Curse mixed up.  
  
"I can't believe I did that!" Lily cried as they sat under their tree, waiting for their practical exam that afternoon. Well, she wasn't sat, she was pacing. "I mean, one to make the person tired, the other to make them go into terrified hysteria... I should *know* the difference!"  
  
"Lils, relax, it was one question, you'll be fine, you won't fail." James tried to soothe her.  
  
"We need all Os to be Aurors!" She ranted.  
  
"Lily, relax!"  
  
But she showed no sign of doing so.  
  
James stopped her from pacing anymore as he caught her and kissed her hard. Lily came out of the kiss a little dazed.  
  
"Okay, I think that worked." She told him.  
  
The others cheered or, in Sirius' case, wolf-whistled.  
  
They proceeded to eat lunch under the tree (the house elves adored them all, because they were always so nice whenever they wanted anything, and were more than willing to bring a picnic out to them). And then after some more revision of a last few curses, charms and counter-curses, they went inside.  
  
James had no problem here. None of the others did either, and they all managed to impress their examiners with their Patronuses, which Kathryn had insisted Remus show her how to do after the episode on the train at the beginning of Sixth-year, and the others had agreed. Out of all of them, though, James did the best.  
  
Kathryn always liked seeing her Patronus, it had surprised everyone by being a magical creature – a phoenix, one of the creatures used to represent fire. Lily's was an eagle, like her animagus form (she had not yet learnt how to transform though). James' was a dolphin, in direct contrast to his animagus form, while Sirius' had been a dog identical to the Grim. He loved this, he disbelieved death omens and felt that this was promising. Plus it had the added effect of disconcerting people, something he never tired of.  
  
Again, they had to revise and sleep, preparing for their next exam, Herbology.  
  
Funnily enough, Herbology seemed to be Alice's area of expertise, she never struggled with it at all, and Frank was nearly as good. Kathryn was relieved at the exam, Herbology seemed to be the weakest of her subjects, but she did well in the exam. Mind you, she had a habit of getting extremely nervous and it helped her to get through this kind of exam.  
  
They headed down to the greenhouses for their practical exams. It wasn't as bad as they had expected, again. They had to care for a number of plants and explain what uses they had when asked on the spot questions.  
  
"Two more exams." James sighed.  
  
Remus shot him a look. "I've got three. Arithmancy, Astronomy and Potions."  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to spend an entire day doing a single exam. And a Saturday..." Kathryn sighed.  
  
"On the other hand, you then get the next week entirely free of exams, and can even go into Hogsmeade." Radella explained.  
  
"C'mon, Potions tomorrow. Test me, will you?" Kathryn handed Sirius her book. He opened his mouth. "And no innuendo!" She ordered.  
  
"Aww, Kat." Sirius complained.  
  
"Don't you 'Aww, Kat' me." She replied sternly. "C'mon Sirius, I need all the help I can get. You're top in Potions, not me."  
  
Sirius nodded and proceeded to quiz her.  
  
The Potions exam paper was as bad as she thought, but she felt that she had done well enough to get the O she needed. The practical was much easier than she suspected, especially without Swindale breathing down her neck. She guessed that all Potions teachers had that effect on people – Snape certainly would on Harry and Neville.  
  
"One more." Kathryn sighed in the common room that night. "One more and it's all over. Thank God."  
  
"What does the Auror Studies exam include?" Remus asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, it's sort of like a mock-mission. We go into a specially designed part of the castle and we have to go through as though we're hunting Dark wizards or something. We need to get top marks, of course, to even have a chance at the training."  
  
"Sounds interesting." Remus approved.  
  
"Yeah, better than the other exams. We've just got to wait until we know how we're doing it. This year's had the biggest class taking Auror Studies ever. Probably because of Voldemort." Sirius explained.  
  
"Well, if we're partnered, we can't work with our boyfriend/girlfriend." Kathryn informed him. "It's less distracting, and they do that at the Ministry too. Usually, partners will not be couples unless it's a particular assignment. It's funny, a lot of the Aurors seem to be coupled with another Auror, seems to be part of the job. They just have to promise they won't let their feelings distract them."  
  
Sirius actually seemed to approve. "It makes sense. I mean, I'd worry about you anyway. I'd worry even more if you were there with me on a dangerous assignment."  
  
"Exactly. And it's sweet of you to worry." She smiled, kissing her boyfriend on the nose.  
  
Sirius wrinkled said nose. "That tickles."  
  
"You think *that* tickles?" Kathryn raised a brow.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
It proceeded into a tickling fight, in the middle of the common room, helping relieve the taught nerves of the Seventh-years (and Fifth-years), many of whom desperately needed a break from monotonous revising.  
  
Finally, Saturday came and the six Gryffindors headed to an unused part of the castle that was always used for this exam. The two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff of their class soon joined them. Their teacher, Professor Longworth arrived with their examiner.  
  
"Holy Mother of Merlin!" Kathryn exclaimed as she saw him.  
  
"That's not usually the reception I get, Miss..."  
  
"Orenda. Kathryn Orenda. Yeah, well, famous Auror and all, wooden leg, lots of scars, kinda makes it hard not to exclaim stuff, Mr Moody." Kathryn answered. She smiled at him. He wasn't as scarred as she suspected he would be in twenty years' time, his nose was still whole, and he had two normal eyes. Still, the wooden leg was very disconcerting.  
  
"You know who I am." Moody looked suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Don't get paranoid. You were in the future, my coma, you know? I'm pretty sure it went on my application form for Auror training. 'Was put in coma by Voldemort, heard about certain aspects of future through form of books'." Kathryn mimed writing. "You were still alive. Really, really paranoid, yeah, but still alive."  
  
He frowned at her.  
  
Kathryn gave a cheeky grin. "I do believe there's an exam."  
  
He frowned again. "Yes, don't tell me how to do my job, lassie."  
  
She shrugged. "Sorry, won't happen again." Then she frowned. "Well, actually, it might..."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ignore her sir, she's a bit mad."  
  
"No more mad than you, Sirius!"  
  
"Me, mad? You've got to be joking!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" James yelled.  
  
They obeyed, looking sheepish. Professor Longworth hid a smile.  
  
"Are they really your students?" Moody asked her.  
  
"That's definitely them. Two of the best." She explained with a straight face.  
  
Kathryn would have sworn Moody rolled his eyes.  
  
"Very well. You are all partnered." He explained gruffly. "Longbottom and Evans, Black and Phenners, Potter and Orenda, Bones, Davies and Prewett, you're a three. These are your assignments. Each is different. These are, effectively, your exam papers. They will tell you what you need to do, you just need to work out how to do it. You each have different assignments, but they all culminate in the same place. Professor Longworth and I will wait there. We will be watching all of you. Now. To your starting points. You have until four o'clock to complete this. Food, of course, is your own call. Do what you must to survive, even if it means go hungry. Understood?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"To your starting points."  
  
There were four doors. Each of them, stood by the corresponding one.  
  
"Begin!" Moody ordered and opened a fifth door, disappearing into it with Professor Longworth.  
  
Kathryn and James examined their 'assignment'.  
  
"Right, we've got to get to the central room of this 'maze' of rooms. In it, there's a safe. We need to crack it, make copies of the documents inside, hide all trace of our opening it, and then arrest appropriate culprits based on the facts revealed to us by the papers." James explained.  
  
"There's a map, and a number of passwords here. Okay, I think that's all we need. Let's go." Kathryn grinned. "Oh, first, clothing."  
  
She muttered a transfiguration with her wand, exchanging their current clothing for black trousers, boots and shirts. They discarded their robes.  
  
"The more floating our clothing is, the more likely we'll catch them on something." Kathryn explained.  
  
James nodded and turned the handle of the door. It was locked.  
  
"Alohomora." He muttered, and opened the door.  
  
He and Kathryn slid inside, closing the door behind them.  
  
They were in a large room. A number of galootish wizards or henchmen seemed to be playing cards or something similar. They weren't noticed.  
  
"Sleeping spell." Kathryn whispered.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Somnus sopor." They murmured in unison.  
  
Seconds later, all five men fell into a heavy, enchanted sleep.  
  
"Which way?" Kathryn asked. James had the map.  
  
"This door." James pointed. "There's a trick door and real one. That's the real one."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Trick doors always have a slight incongruence. This one's keyhole is far too big."  
  
"Ah. Okay, do any of them have the key?"  
  
"Accio keys." James called.  
  
None of them had any other keys except to the outside door.  
  
"They're purely guards. Not very good ones, though." James looked disgusted.  
  
Kathryn whispered Alohomora again, but the door merely fizzed.  
  
"Ah, need something stronger." She murmured. "Recludere."  
  
The door unlocked.  
  
They continued on their way, coming across many obstacles, including a Boggart, a number of fully awake, armed guards, and several booby traps. They had also had to use disguising charms to get past a number of facial recognition doors. They stopped briefly for a drink of water, provided by James, and a bite of chocolate, provided by Kathryn, for energy and refreshment. After at least three hours, they made their way into what they knew had to be the central room.  
  
"Safe." James nodded to the portrait with a beautiful mermaid on it.  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Stars and sea." She murmured to the portrait.  
  
It clicked open.  
  
Placing Disillusionment charms on themselves, they checked around for anyone else. They didn't find anything with the Revealing Charm, or the Seeing Charm, or anything else. They proceeded to the safe.  
  
It was locked. Kathryn twirled the dial expertly, and wondered what wizard had given the technology to Muggles (they had been told so in earlier lessons).  
  
"Okay, got the code done." Kathryn murmured.  
  
James incanted the unlocking spell used to hide traces of the unlocking. The safe clicked open.  
  
Kathryn nodded, sifting through the papers inside. She copied each one with a Duplicating Charm while James read through them, being a very efficient skim-reader. After few minutes, they finished and resealed the safe, while James briefed her on the information.  
  
"This guy." He pointed to a photo in their 'assignment' file. "Leader of the organisation, recruits Death Eaters and places Ministry officials, Gringotts workers, people with importance, under the Imperius. If we can get his lieutenants too, that's a bonus."  
  
Kathryn nodded.  
  
They slipped into the shadows.  
  
Seconds later, the man and several others appeared.  
  
Kathryn nodded to James.  
  
She removed her Disillusionment Charm.  
  
"Did they get into the safe?" The man asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. They don't have anything on us then." He sighed in relief, placing his wand down.  
  
"Accio wand!" Kathryn cried.  
  
The wand flew to her hand.  
  
"You wanna test that theory?" She asked.  
  
"What... What are you doing here?" He demanded.  
  
"Silencio." Kathryn incanted, pointing at the walls. "Claustra." She pointed at the doors. "No one can here you. And the doors are locked. Your own anti-Apparation wards prevent you from leaving. You're all under arrest for conspiring with Voldemort."  
  
"What makes you think a little girl can arrest us?" The leader laughed scornfully.  
  
Kathryn grinned dangerously. "Bring it on."  
  
He shot a curse at her. She dodged it. "Tarantallegra!" She yelled.  
  
Another shot a snake at her. "Ignis." It burst into flames.  
  
But then she got hit with the Imperius curse.  
  
'Put your wand down,' a voice told her. 'Put it down and you won't be hurt.'  
  
Kathryn could throw off the Imperius curse, just as she could throw off Legilimency. She made as though to obey.  
  
At that moment, a wand-tip put itself at the leader's throat and James Disillusioned himself. Kathryn took the moment of surprise upon the others to tie them up magically.  
  
"Well, well, well. Impressive." A voice murmured. A clap of hands and everything disappeared.  
  
It took Kathryn a moment to realise she was bleeding.  
  
"Oh." She looked at the blood on her fingers in surprise as she drew them away from her cheek.  
  
James smiled. "Adrenalin dull the pain, Kat?"  
  
She nodded and looked at Moody, the owner of the voice.  
  
"We finished then?"  
  
"Yes. It's four o'clock, you know."  
  
"What? Already? I'd swear it was only two." James looked surprised.  
  
"This area is charmed to do different times. Less time passes in here than in the normal world. You took three hours, which is very good. Your friends were all similar timings. You may now go." He pointed to a door.  
  
They went through it and appeared back in the original corridor, where their friends also seemed to appear at that moment.  
  
"That was weird." Kathryn decided.  
  
"Just a little." James agreed.  
  
"Kathryn, you're bleeding." Sirius murmured, coming over.  
  
"So are you." She observed, seeing blood on his sleeve.  
  
"You two, come here." James ordered and proceeded to heal their wounds. He also healed those of Lily, Frank and Alice. All were minor wounds, but sore.  
  
"No more exams." Kathryn sighed dreamily.  
  
"Nope. All I want now is some rest though." Sirius yawned.  
  
"Yeah, that takes it out of you." James agreed.  
  
"C'mon."  
  
They made their ways back to their dorms where, after quick showers and a bite to eat, all of them fell asleep early.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Hello! I've just had *another* Friday off ill – God I hate illness, I've got a headache and stomach-ache and sore throat... It's bloody inconvenient!  
  
If you haven't reviewed, skip to end.  
  
Anyway, to reviewers:  
  
Lenorathetrekkie: (to Chapter 20's review) You might eventually get to read some of the replies to your reviews! I'm really appreciative, and I'm glad you think my story's addictive! *Blush* (To Chapter 21's) Yeah, I'd definitely be embarrassed, but Kathryn's a bit mad anyway. I'm not sure about how much they remember, though. (To Chapter 23's review) Yay! You got to the current end! Sorry, I'm mad. Glad you like it. Hang on my every word, you say? Hmm, interesting...  
  
golden wolf 73: Eighteen pleases? I take it you like my story then. *Grin*  
  
Tina: Siblings can be annoying, can't they? Luckily, mine isn't too bad. Seer of Faith (she was Thriodien but changed her penname) actually likes my stories! Cool, huh? She's still trying to get me to send my – uh – original and fairly long story to a publisher. What's depressing me, though, is that my fic's already longer than it, and not even half way through, and I'm talking the stuff that's prewritten! Oh, and ignore your brother! Post up the fics, and I'll read them! I'd be glad to!  
  
toomuchanime: If you've read this far – I lived in Scarborough for four years, near Whitby, by that's nearly five years ago now. I can't remember if there was a statue, but since Captain Cook had connections to Whitby, it seemed sensible. If you can think of another landmark, (not the whalebone at the top of those stairs) please tell me, I like to keep things accurate.  
  
Gray Dawn: Funnily enough, you haven't actually offended me. I do have a habit of making my characters a little *too* good at things, but you will find out that there are some things Kat can't do. Have you got any fics up? If you have, I'd like to read them. I do like to read the work of my reviewers. It's like a circle. And are you aware you've spelt 'grey' wrong? Heh heh heh! Sorry, just another difference between English and American spellings. I'm mad, I tell you, mad!  
  
Seer of Faith: You're not afraid of my evil laughs anymore? Oh. *Pouts* Why the hell am I replying online? You're only upstairs. Anyway, yeah, 23 is different to the first draft. I like it better this way. Me in a stress? Well, where else did you think the inspiration came from? Just be glad *I* can't manipulate fire. *Evil grin. Seer remains out of same room for rest of the evening*  
  
Okay, everyone! I love reviews and reviewers! If you review, I'll go and read your stories! It works so well this way!  
  
Also, to anyone who wants to know, I have got a second story called 'Of Heroes and Heroines'. It's an AU Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter crossover. Tell me whatcha think. Unfortunately, I can't update until next week!  
  
I've decided to start up a little advertisement at the end of my chapters! So...  
  
Read: 'A change of heart' by angelbud2233. It's Lily and James fic and very funny, but also very sweet!  
  
Okay, have a good week and review, please!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	25. Chapter 25: Graduation

Well, another chapter! Hope you enjoy this!  
  
This chapter is long, believe me. And sorry it's late. I really would have posted on Friday, but Thursday night I had my Drama GCSE exam. Friday I stand in for someone in someone else's exam. Saturday I spent most of the day out shopping (I found my shoes for the prom! Yay!). Sunday I went to Chester Zoo to see my godparents and their son (3, hence Chester Zoo). I'd not been before, so it was an experience. Actually, we nearly lost my dad in the monkey exhibit. It's so hard trying to distinguish between them! So, I was tired!  
  
Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting oh-so-patiently for!  
  
Chapter 25 – Graduation  
  
"I got Os! I got Os!" Kathryn shrieked, running into the common room, brandishing a piece of paper (she and Lily had slept in the main girls' dorm that night, fearful about their results).  
  
Sirius yelled out, "Me too! We can be Aurors!"  
  
Kathryn ran over, jumping into his arms and kissing him soundly.  
  
"We all got Os!" James celebrated, whirling Lily around.  
  
"I did too! I can go into the Ministry!" Radella celebrated.  
  
In all, the Gryffindor Seventh-years were extremely happy, having done extremely well on their NEWTs. They were a bright bunch (except for Peter!), their excessive bravery, loyalty and penchant for pranks having put them in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw. Also, few Aurors ever came from any other house than Gryffindor – it was almost tradition. Aurors needed that bravery. Kathryn had commented on this as being funny – Slytherin produces Dark wizards, Gryffindor produces Dark wizard catchers. The other three who had taken Auror Studies were not intending to go into that profession – they were planning on going into professions where that training was useful.  
  
"Auror Academy, here we come!" Kathryn yelled with a grin.  
  
"What's all the noise?" A sleepy voice asked. "Why are you all in pyjamas?"  
  
Kathryn whirled round to see her little sister, Leila. "Lei! I got top marks! I can be an Auror!"  
  
"Kat, that's great!" Leila hugged her big sister.  
  
"We all can!" Lily explained.  
  
"Aww, knock it off, you two!" Leila complained, seeing Frank and Alice in a corner.  
  
They grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't realise there were innocent eyes in the room."  
  
Leila stared at Frank. "You are aware that Kathryn invited Sirius, and the rest of Enchanted with their respective boyfriends over this summer, aren't you? My eyes will never be innocent again!"  
  
"Leila!" Kathryn scowled and began chasing her younger sister round the room.  
  
The others watched, amused.  
  
"What is going on?" A stern voice enquired.  
  
The Seventh-years all looked at Professor McGonagall, attempting innocence.  
  
"We got our results, professor." Kathryn explained.  
  
"And that is a reason for running round the common room in your night things?" The woman asked tartly, but there was a slight tug at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Kathryn looked down. She was wearing shortie-pyjamas – shorts with a strappy top. On the top was a crimson pentacle.  
  
She looked up, grinning. "Sorry, professor. We've all got what we need to get into our chosen professions. I guess happiness overwhelmed our sense of judgement. And it's not like it's cold, anyway."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes. "Well done on your NEWT results. These are some of the highest grades from my Gryffindors ever. But then, you're a very bright year in general. The Graduation ceremony starts at ten o'clock. Those of you giving speeches, songs and what have you, be prepared. Especially you, Potter, Evans. As Head Girl and Boy, you need to address everyone. Until then, I suspect you'll want to go and see your parents."  
  
She left.  
  
"Mum and Dad!" Kathryn gasped. "I'd forgotten they were coming!"  
  
Everyone rushed back up into their dorms and began to get ready.  
  
Leila shook her head. "Eighteen-year-olds are crazy!"  
  
---  
  
"Mum!" Kathryn exclaimed half an hour later. "Dad! How are you?"  
  
"We're fine. Gosh, you've graduated so quickly!" Elise smiled.  
  
"Well, I have only been here two years..." Kathryn grinned. "More importantly, I got Os in my NEWTs! I can be an Auror!"  
  
"Really? That's wonderful!" Olden smiled. "Following in your father's footsteps. Following your dreams. You always wanted to be an Auror, ever since you, James and Sirius tried to sabotage the parties."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "I still don't remember those. But I've been told enough stories to imagine what I must have been like. Speaking of Sirius..." She scanned the area. She frowned. "Where is...?"  
  
Sirius seemed to be hiding. His parents were not here. He felt out of place.  
  
"Solum, get your ass over here now!" Kathryn's voice rang out.  
  
He smiled. He had forgotten that.  
  
"As you command, fairest Flamma, to hear is to obey!" He replied dramatically.  
  
"Oh good." Kathryn giggled. "Sirius got top marks in his NEWTs too." Kathryn informed her parents.  
  
"That's great, Sirius!" Olden grinned. "You two will not be distracted on the job, I hope?"  
  
"Certainly not!" Kathryn shot at him. "I'll have to be partnered with someone else. Probably James or Frank. They don't like same sex partnerings, men and women think differently." She grinned.  
  
Sirius slipped his arms round his girlfriend's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, meaning he had to bend a bit – he was about six foot three, compared to her five foot ten (she had inexplicably grown an extra inch over the two years, though she was sure she was supposed to stop growing at sixteen). "I second that." He grinned wickedly.  
  
Elise rolled her eyes. "Men!"  
  
"For once it wasn't laced with another meaning!" Kathryn smiled, causing her parents to exchange looks.  
  
Kathryn smirked. "Aww, chill, Mum, Dad. We're soulmates, remember?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't think anyone can forget it."  
  
Kathryn's younger brother and sister – Paul and Adalia – seemed to be doing their best to not be noticed and get away from the talk of crazed teens.  
  
James, meanwhile, was talking to his own and Lily's parents.  
  
"Yeah, we both got top marks." James grinned.  
  
"Typically, James scored highest on Defence Against the Dark Arts." Lily commented.  
  
"Typically, Lily scored highest on Charms." James mimicked. "Highest in the year, mind you."  
  
"Lily, that's wonderful!" Rose hugged her daughter.  
  
"We all have a habit of doing that." Lily grinned. "Kathryn scored highest in the year on Transfiguration, Sirius – this was really weird – scored highest in Potions!"  
  
"Yeah, I bet that's another reason Snape despises you in the future." Kathryn informed Sirius as they drew near.  
  
"Kathryn, Sirius! How are you?" Mr Potter – Harold – asked, smiling.  
  
"We're great!" Sirius responded. "And geniuses!"  
  
"Well, *I* am." Kathryn smiled sweetly.  
  
"Aren't you hot in your robes?" Rose Evans asked.  
  
"Yeah. But at least we get to take them off after the official being handed our final diploma thingies." Lily smiled.  
  
James looked aghast. "'Diploma thingies'? You've been spending way too much time with Kat, Lily."  
  
"Hey!" The two girls retorted.  
  
Sirius grinned. "You're in for it now, Prongs."  
  
"Flower, Mystique, forgive me!" James took up a begging position.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kathryn waved a hand lazily, leaning on her boyfriend.  
  
"Later." Lily informed him.  
  
The parents groaned.  
  
"What? We're adults in both worlds now! So sue me!" Lily replied.  
  
Kathryn looked surprised. "You really have been hanging round with me too much."  
  
"So how does the day go?" Dave Evans asked.  
  
"Well, we start at ten. Dumbledore gives his speech, and McGonagall and a number of other teachers. Then we're all called up in turn, given the thing to say we've graduated from Hogwarts and we sit back down. Then we have lunch in the grounds and we get rid of our robes if we want to. Some people prefer to wear them all the time. Most of us prefer Muggle clothing. Anyway, after lunch there's the Head Boy and Girl's speech and various joking things – announcements, trophies, also speeches, stories and songs. It's just a fun day. Then we go to the end of year feast and home either today or tomorrow. Seventh-years normally leave today. Special privilege." Lily explained, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, we've got things to do." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Such as?" Paige Potter asked, raising an eyebrow. She had James' intense blue eyes. (A/N: Yeah, I know James has hazel eyes in the book, but I keep so many other things accurate to the books, I need just this little favour. Besides, it was Snape's memory. I doubt he goes gazing into his worst enemy's eyes!)  
  
"Moving in." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"WHAT?" The adults exclaimed.  
  
Lily looked at them. "We did tell you we were moving into Sirius' place. Ages ago. It's nice and close to the Ministry and the Academy."  
  
"No, we're just surprised you're moving in so early." Rose explained. "With your boyfriend."  
  
"I'm not, technically. I'm moving in with Sirius and Kathryn as well."  
  
"What, don't you trust us?" Kathryn asked, mock-angrily.  
  
Olden let out a snort. "Well..."  
  
"Dad! It doesn't make any difference! We're going to marry anyway!" Kathryn snapped.  
  
Sirius stared.  
  
Kathryn blushed. "Please tell me I didn't just say that!"  
  
"You did. When were you planning on telling me this particular vision, eh, Kathryn?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um, I wasn't. It just keeps coming up. Remus talking to Dumbledore, me telling Voldemort he had my name wrong..."  
  
Sirius grinned. "You talking to Voldemort. That's something worth seeing."  
  
"Seventh-years and parents! If you would proceed to the Quidditch pitch where the ceremony is taking place." A voice called.  
  
"See you later." Kathryn smiled, pecking her parents on the cheek, and then ruffling her younger siblings' hair.  
  
Sirius pulled her along, they entered the Quidditch pitch, where a platform had been set up along with lots of seats – the front rows for the students, the back for the parents and family.  
  
After a few minutes, Dumbledore stepped onto the stage.  
  
"Welcome to our Seventh-year students and their families, friends, enemies." He smiled. "This, in many ways, is a sad occasion, for I will lose my old students, who I have grown to care for over seven years." He looked at Kathryn. "Or less, in some cases. On the other hand, this is a happy occasion, a celebration, for the students have completed their teenage years and will now proceed into the world as adults."  
  
"I knew there was a catch about getting out of school!" A voice yelled.  
  
"Thank you, Mr Black." Dumbledore smiled again. "This year has been a very successful one. You are exceptionally bright – we've had some of the highest NEWT scores from you in years. And none of you lack the confidence and skill needed to succeed in the real world. I will miss you, definitely, but I hope not to lose contact with you all. In any case, if you are ever in trouble, remember that Hogwarts' doors are always open to those who need our help. I don't want to scare you all, but you must all be careful. For the Dark wizard Voldemort is rising and is dangerous. Defend yourselves with the most powerful weapons you have, love, honour, loyalty, friendship and hope. A wand is nothing without the conviction to go behind it. Remember that magic is part of who you are and never abuse it. Stick with those you love and you are more powerful than anyone.  
  
"On a lighter note, this year has held some of my more interesting students. The Marauders and Enchanted, for instance, who spent their first five years feuding and now three members of each are coupled with each other, not the least of which being our Head Boy and Girl. I'm sure many have been entertained by the pranks the Marauders have pulled, though those of you on the receiving end may harbour some hard feelings about it. Don't. Such things to make us laugh are vital in dark times, laughter is a powerful elevator of sadness and depression. The issue of some of these characters will be addressed later on, when I believe our Head Boy and Girl have a number of different awards to hand out to those we teachers shall be giving. In fact, after lunch, the stage is given over to the students, so I beg any adults to be careful. Some of our students' performances have been quite..."  
  
"Interesting?!" Another voice yelled out.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Orenda."  
  
"Well how else are you supposed to describe some of the performances we give? You don't exactly want to say that you have students sno–" Kathryn's voice was muffled.  
  
"She's getting the award for most interruptions during a Headmaster's Speech ever, later on!" James yelled out. "She's worse than the Marauders put together!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled as the adults and students laughed.  
  
"As I was saying. I hope my students have learnt something while they have been here, that they have left this school with a little more knowledge than they had on entering it, and that they are prepared to enter the adult world. In conclusion, good luck, well done and enjoy life! I will now deliver the graduation certificates to the students and then we will have the speeches from the Heads of House and the various awards teachers have decided to give."  
  
Dumbledore began calling out names and each of the students went up to the stage, received their graduation certificate, shook Dumbledore's hand and were handed a small gift, each attuned to the person.  
  
Kathryn smiled as she went up.  
  
"Congratulations, Kathryn, I'm sure you'll do us all proud." Dumbledore smiled, shaking her hand warmly and then handed her her certificate. "If you ever need to speak to me..."  
  
"I'll call. I may well need to." She smiled. "Thank you professor. I've enjoyed my time here."  
  
"Good."  
  
Kathryn left the stage, holding her certificate – a sealed scroll – and her gift – an Auror's arm holster for a wand, emblazoned with a phoenix, to represent fire. She stored both inside her school robes.  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forward.  
  
"I have only been the school's deputy since September, but I have been the Head of Gryffindor House for seven years, coinciding with this year's arrival at Hogwarts. I was the, dubiously, lucky one to have both Enchanted and the Marauders in my house, though Enchanted was not complete until Kathryn's arrival two years ago. I expect that Frank and Alice, who were not members of either group, may well have fallen victims to numerous pranks in the war that raged between the two groups for their first five years. I was, unfortunately, cursed with pranksters who also had incredible imagination and skill, and so carried out pranks in these later years that I can say are unlikely ever to be matched by them."  
  
"Wait until the Weasley twins get here!" A voice yelled out.  
  
"And I can also say that I very much doubt we will have anyone who has quite such a habit of yelling things about the future as Kathryn, not to mention so good at Transfiguration." McGonagall smiled. She had a soft spot for Kathryn. "In fact, it is strange for these top students – I have to say I've never had a year quite so bright as them – also have more detentions than I have ever seen. And even our Head Boy has had more detentions in the last year than the Enchanted between them for the last seven years. Though," she shot a wicked look Kathryn's way as she opened her mouth, "this would no doubt be different had Kathryn appeared in First- year like everyone else." She smiled. "What can I say? This has been one of my favourite years, no matter how many times I have had to give them detention. After all, they've won the Quidditch Cup for the last two years." She smiled at the Quidditch team, who winked. "Also, many of the students in other houses have shown the same level of intelligence, commitment and loyalty as my Gryffindors. If this is what our future holds, bringing out young adults like these... Well, Merlin help those who run afoul of the Marauders, and the wizarding world, because they have the power to make it a much better place."  
  
The Gryffindors applauded loudly, many whistles erupting. She was a strict teacher, but she loved them deep down. She wanted them to succeed and do well.  
  
Then came the speeches from Professor Flitwick (Ravenclaw), Professor Sprout (Hufflepuff) and Professor Dartworth (Slytherin – teaches Arithmancy, hence, haven't seen him). Dumbledore smiled as he stood again.  
  
"Now, I believe there are a number of awards to be given from various staff members and myself. Firstly, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"I would like to award a number of small prizes. Firstly, to most improved Transfiguration student over the seven years – Eric Kings."  
  
A Hufflepuff boy stood and went up to collect his prize, looking amazed. Kathryn smiled. She had spoken to him, and apparently in First-year he had had so much homework, he didn't know what to do with it all. He was now extremely good and had achieved an O in his NEWTs – a necessary qualification as he wished to go into Healing.  
  
"To the Transfiguration student with the highest score – Kathryn Orenda." McGonagall smiled.  
  
Kathryn went up, grinning, and received a small shield with her name – and award – on, a lion moving very realistically. She sat back down.  
  
"To the student who has caused me most trouble in Transfiguration lessons – Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius grinned, knowing exactly what he had done to deserve it. Clearly Professor McGonagall had a similar sense of humour to Lily and James – their 'joke' awards were frequently along the same lines.  
  
Kathryn also received 'Best Martial Arts' from Professor Longworth, 'Best Interrogation Potions' from Professor Swindale (he was miserable, but fair to those who did well), and 'Most Interrupting' from Professors Johnson and Kestrel. Lily and James received a number of awards, including 'Top Gryffindor' from Professor McGonagall. There were so many awards, nearly everyone in the year had one, many had more. (Alice had got 'Best Herbology Student' and 'Most Improved DADA student', while Frank had gained the 'Duelling' award and the 'Best Defensive Charms' award).  
  
Finally it came to Dumbledore's awards.  
  
"I would like it known now that everyone here deserves an award. For succeeding so well through school and making it to this point in time. However, I have only two awards. One female, one male. Of course, technically, my other awards were given at the beginning of the year, those being to those elected as Head Boy and Head Girl. These awards are slightly different. These two awards are for those who have coped with dangerous and often scary situations. Who have succeeded in growing to become two skilled, powerful, intelligent and brave sorcerers. Who have continued their lives as normal as they can. Both have had troubles, previous lives resurfacing, prejudice, enemies. For instance, the young man I have picked suffered throughout his first few years because of the ideals that have been often held by those of his name, while his own are very different. The young woman suffered for five years, knowing nothing but the future of her true world, her true life. You may now have guessed who they are. Both have become stronger because of these adversities, have not let them weaken them, scare them. The Headmaster's Award of Hogwarts goes to Kathryn Orenda and Sirius Black."  
  
Kathryn and Sirius stared at him before walking up.  
  
"He picked *him*?" A voice muttered. "A Marauder?"  
  
"And her? That disgrace?"  
  
Kathryn kept a rein on her temper firmly, holding Sirius' arm. He smiled at her. Kathryn took a breath as she stepped onto the stage and accepted the trophy – showing the Hogwarts shield, a Gryffindor lion and her name, inscribed with the words 'Headmaster's Award'.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." They murmured in unison.  
  
They sat back down, still surprised.  
  
"And now, since it is nearly one o'clock, lunch is an open air event at the other side of the pitch." He gestured to the other end, where a long table had appeared, filled with food and numerous smaller tables around them. "Students, yes you may remove your robes if you wish, provided you're still wearing something." His eyes twinkled. "And be back for two o'clock, when we hand over to the Head Girl and Boy and our students."  
  
"Does anyone else think he should've said 'Merlin help us'?" Kathryn asked her friends.  
  
"Probably." Lily laughed.  
  
"Well done on your awards." James congratulated them.  
  
"Well done everyone!" Kathryn spread her hands out, saying it in a very childish voice.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, what do we do with all of these?" Remus asked, holding a number of awards himself.  
  
"Banishing charm." Kathryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes, that makes sense."  
  
Kathryn removed her robe and hat to reveal a strappy, white summer dress, the skirt at her calves. She grinned, placed all of her things together and concentrated on her bed, Banishing her belongings.  
  
Kathryn smiled as her parents came near once more.  
  
"Well done, Kit." A voice said.  
  
Kathryn whipped round. "Jack!" She flung her arms round his neck. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just as it began. My shift didn't end until eight this morning. I needed a little time to get ready." He explained with a grin.  
  
"Y'know, I'm pretty sure Madam Pomfrey's round here somewhere." Sirius began looking round.  
  
Jack looked at Kathryn accusingly. "You told him!"  
  
"Nah, they figured it out over the summer. Remember, I was telling you about all the times I've been in the Hospital Wing." Kathryn smirked.  
  
"Why, you little..."  
  
"Jack, Kat, play nicely together." Sirius spoke calmingly.  
  
Kathryn and Jack exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Sirius looked confused as they walked towards the food table.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You – the voice of reason!" Jack gasped.  
  
"It's not... Actually, it is that funny." Sirius dissolved into whoops of his own laughter.  
  
"So, anyone else here?"  
  
"The twins are somewhere. They arrived about halfway through Dumbledore's speech. I'm not sure where they are..."  
  
Everyone was talking, laughing, celebrating. Lily and James were talking with Remus and Radella, while Kathryn's, James' and Lily's parents chatted away. They headed towards their friends, Peter joined them soon afterwards.  
  
"Food?" Sirius asked after a while.  
  
"Yes!" Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Oh no! No, don't let her near the sugar!" Jack declared as Kathryn ran over.  
  
She stuck her tongue out, collecting vegetables, sausages, chips, pasta, sauces, meats and various other savouries. She soon sat down, grinning at her oldest brother.  
  
"See, no sweets on it!" Kathryn informed him.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Wait until dessert."  
  
Kathryn smirked and began to eat.  
  
"So, what're you doing after Hogwarts, Lily, James, Sirius?" Jack asked. "I know Kat's going to Auror Academy, she's always wanted to..."  
  
"We're all going to be Aurors. Frank and Alice are going too."  
  
"They're going to have three couples there? How's Moody going to cope?" Jack grinned.  
  
"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Kathryn yelled in a good impression of the Auror, making everyone jump.  
  
"Very good, Orenda, very good." A voice growled behind her.  
  
"Hey, Mr Moody. What're you doing here?"  
  
"Coming to inspect my new recruits, that's what." He informed them.  
  
Frank, sat nearby, looked up. "You mean to say..."  
  
"We're in?" Alice finished.  
  
"Yes, Black, Evans, Longbottom, Orenda, Phenners, Potter. You're into the Aurors Academy." Moody informed them, a smile changing his face completely.  
  
"WE GOT IN!" Kathryn, Lily and Alice yelled in unison.  
  
"Here comes the crazy part." Jack remarked, rolling his eyes as the three couples celebrated.  
  
Moody looked aghast. "I would like to forget that as soon as possible." He stated.  
  
"So would everyone who's seen Kathryn and Sirius using their tongues that way." Jack remarked cheerfully.  
  
"HEY!" Kathryn protested, pulling away from Sirius. "We've only had..." She began to put up fingers as though counting, and frowned. "Sirius, how many detentions have we had for being 'overly affectionate' in the halls and corridors and stuff?"  
  
"Um, altogether... Twelve, thirteen?"  
  
Moody stared.  
  
James pulled away from Lily. "They've got the most detentions for snogging in public award as well." He grinned.  
  
"You're not supposed to tell them!" Lily yelled. "It's supposed to be a surprise!"  
  
"Believe me, Lily, it isn't." Alice remarked dryly.  
  
Moody seemed to leave quite quickly.  
  
"I think we scared him." Kathryn smiled mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, he can face down Death Eaters, rabid monsters, Voldemort, but put him with three kissing couples..." Sirius began.  
  
"Don't go scaring Alastor." Olden Orenda came up to them. "He's my boss. And he'll be yours too."  
  
Kathryn's eyes suddenly went wide. "Christ almighty, I'll be working with my father!"  
  
"Not for a few years." He smiled.  
  
"Two years." Kathryn told him. "It's a very rigorous course, made up for by the fact it's only two years long."  
  
"Plus, they need Aurors out there faster, what with Voldemort's rise and the killings." Sirius pointed out.  
  
Olden sighed, nodding. "And from our reports, it's going to get worse before it gets better."  
  
Kathryn nodded in agreement. "It will."  
  
"I hate it when you say our worst fears are correct." Olden groaned.  
  
"Yeah, James and Lily were horrified when I suggested that Lily was Harry's mother." Kathryn agreed, grinning.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Begone, devil-child."  
  
"Who, me?" Innocent voices behind Kathryn asked.  
  
She turned. "Joe 'n' Joe!" She yelped, hugging her two brothers ferociously. "You took forever! And why didn't you come before?"  
  
"Well, we had to pick up Avia. And now she's wandered off." Joseph explained.  
  
Kathryn looked horrified. "She's going to pull a prank! Guys! She'll ruin it!"  
  
James looked terror-stricken. "She will!" He ran off towards the stage.  
  
Lily frowned. "She will what? I bet you anything she'll ruin the prank the boys have got planned. I'll put a stop to that right now."  
  
She marched off after her boyfriend, ignoring Sirius', Remus' and Peter's protests.  
  
"We'd best get back to the seats. Lucky we can sit where we want now." Radella smiled, arm in arm with Remus, who had just had the terrifying experience of being introduced to her parents.  
  
---  
  
However, when they got back, things were a little different. Rather than set out as seats in a theatre like before, they were set out as though they were at a posh dinner – many tables, each with seats about them, including set names and tables for families. Kathryn was sat at a table with her parents, Jack, Jonah, Joseph, Avia, Adalia, Paul and Sirius – since his family had not turned up. Next to them was a table with Lily's, James' and Frank's parents, not to mention Moody.  
  
"Does anyone else feel like we're in some kind of posh dinner?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yep." Sirius nodded.  
  
Lily and James appeared onstage.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl. He's James Potter, Head Boy, and as Dumbledore told you, we've sort of taken over this afternoon." Lily explained into a magical microphone.  
  
"Be afraid, be very afraid!" Kathryn yelled out.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Add another point to her score sheet for interrupting speeches, will you, James?"  
  
"Yep. Okay, before we begin, you'll notice that in the centre of your tables are drinks and snacks' order forms. You just need to select what you want and it should appear. After all, we can't expect you to stay out until endless hours of the evening without anything to drink." James grinned.  
  
"Now, we have a number of prizes to hand out that teachers would never think to give. After all, they don't seem to know much about teenagers." Lily smirked. "Even their Head Boy and Girl have secrets."  
  
"Not from us, you don't!" Sirius and Kathryn chorused.  
  
Lily sighed. "Add another point to their sheets, would you? I think we'll have to give that award last, it might change."  
  
James grinned. "At least I can't get accused of it. Anyway, we have our first award – the Most Frequently Found In The Library Award goes to... Anna Kirke, Ravenclaw."  
  
The girl, who wore glasses and had exquisite blonde hair, went up and collected her prize, rather appropriately, a gift token for Flourish and Blott's Bookshop.  
  
"And this award, decided by public vote, for the Most Hated Gryffindor goes to... The Marauders as a collection, big surprise. Guys, we have a booby prize each. Lily did those, so don't open them unless you're already in St. Mungo's." James grinned.  
  
"Don't you trust me, James?" Lily asked, faking a pout.  
  
"Not in the slightest. You must be insane to have been going out with me for a year."  
  
"It's the same problem Sirius has when he gets near Kathryn!" Remus yelled. "Too much exposure to the girlfriend makes them delusional!"  
  
"We do not want to hear about any exposure, thank you very much." Lily informed him tartly as the audience laughed. It was amusing to see the Head Boy and Girl heckled. "Add a point to his sheet too."  
  
James smirked. "Maybe we should take Kathryn's name off the trophy."  
  
"You are aware that's it's exceptionally stupid to challenge me in such a way, aren't you?" Kathryn demanded. Her parents shot her warning looks while her siblings – and Avia – giggled. "What happened to the Head Boy and Girl being smart?"  
  
"Right, we now have Alice Phenners telling you her memories of Hogwarts." Lily informed them, scowling at Kathryn as James set up a board showing the number of times various students interrupted. So far, Kathryn's, Sirius' and Remus' names were on it, complete with points.  
  
Alice stood and gave a charming recount of her life at Hogwarts, including the problems she had with sharing a room with Enchanted for the first five years of her school life as both Enchanted and the Marauders constantly pranked each other. She also grinned, wondering aloud how Kathryn's presence had stopped the prank war.  
  
"I'm just magical, I am." Kathryn announced, fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
Sirius put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, she was friends with both groups and managed to get them to make peace. Then of course, nearly all of them got together with each other..." Alice smirked.  
  
"We don't want to hear about our sons and daughters' love lives, get on with the speech!" One of the parents yelled out.  
  
"James, your dad is heckling me!" Alice complained. "You'd best add his name to the list."  
  
James, smirking, did so.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
It continued in much the same vein, various joke awards being given to students. For Most Hated Slytherin an entire group were named. Kathryn observed that all of them were already or else soon-to-be Death Eaters.  
  
"And next, Kathryn and Sirius promised to sing us a song." James grinned.  
  
They both jumped up, looking murderous.  
  
"We did not, you scurvy, spineless liar!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius, remember, he's going to share your house. You can always charge him rent." Kathryn giggled.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Yep. Always a good idea, the old rent-charging."  
  
Kathryn took a magical microphone. "Okay, these things annoy me so..." She whipped out her wand and incanted a spell. Instantly the two microphones sat at the front of the stage, picking up all speech. "Much better."  
  
"What song are we doing?" Sirius asked. "We didn't plan this."  
  
But then – as it was apt to do – the silver magic of previous lives took over.  
  
Lily started. "James! They can't do that... If people guess..."  
  
"Sh! I think this might be all right." James frowned, looking at his friends.  
  
Kathryn stared out haughtily to the crowd.  
  
"Agh, see them staring! Examining, evaluating. They know nothing!" Her voice was usually harsh. "Nothing about me and what will happen."  
  
"Aice!" Sirius called out.  
  
"Lachlan! They are waiting! They see us! They judge us! Yet they know us not!"  
  
"Aice! Just remember what must be done. Let the words flow. Do not let them judge without your proof!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't ever let me down." Sirius sang.  
  
"I know you'll never hurt me."  
  
Kathryn began to sing.  
  
"In evil's despair I drown,  
  
But I know you won't desert me!"  
  
Both: "Love isn't fair, love isn't bliss.  
  
And I know it may destroy me.  
  
But it all vanishes inside your kiss,  
  
And I have to tell the story."  
  
They whirled from each other. Sparkling lights flashed between them and then a chasm appeared.  
  
Kathryn: "I fell in love,  
  
It may as well have killed me.  
  
Now all I dream of,  
  
Is the curse upon me.  
  
I can never love my soulmate  
  
Because it will split us apart.  
  
Though the feelings will never abate,  
  
I can't act on what's in my heart!"  
  
Sirius: "I fell in love,  
  
My mother cursed me for it.  
  
Now all I dream of,  
  
Is the life she made me forfeit.  
  
I can't fall in love with her,  
  
But it will kill me if I don't.  
  
Things shall never be as they were,  
  
I can't stop it, can't say I won't."  
  
Both: "The Curse of Kali,  
  
Descends upon us.  
  
Hurts you and me,  
  
It will destroy us."  
  
Suddenly something changed.  
  
Kathryn yelled out, "No!"  
  
Sirius decided, "It won't!"  
  
And then they began to recite an ancient prophecy, their voices making it musical.  
  
"She of pure and magic name,  
  
Shall join with a flower who seeks the same.  
  
He named for a star,  
  
Shall join a friend who is on a par.  
  
Four forces shall unite,  
  
Aim to set the world to right.  
  
In the short term shall succeed,  
  
But lose two in that time of need.  
  
Another lost to traitor's master,  
  
Destroys the magic power faster.  
  
The last, alive, shall remain,  
  
In hiding, trying to banish pain.  
  
But in a child's darkest hour,  
  
He shall receive his magic power.  
  
And as the child comes of age,  
  
His companions will also gauge.  
  
She shall come and hide at first,  
  
Reviving those who were hit worst.  
  
And then on a new year's start,  
  
They shall revive a broken heart."  
  
Silver fire flashed again. Kathryn and Sirius collapsed.  
  
"Shit." Kathryn muttered, but the microphones picked up her words. She glanced up and scowled. "Hopefully you'll all suddenly find yourselves with tricky hearing and did not hear my last word."  
  
"What happened?" James asked.  
  
"Prophecy, regression, singing. Don't people *know* it's a bad idea to make us perform? We keep getting attacked by spirits!" Sirius scowled.  
  
"It's only when you two are together." James observed.  
  
"I need a drink. I *really* need a drink. Diet Coke. Now. I *know* it exists!" Kathryn scowled again.  
  
The two performers walked offstage, feeling disgruntled.  
  
"Should have known something weird would happen." James informed the 'audience'. "It always does to those two."  
  
"'S'not our fault!" Sirius protested.  
  
"Never said it was. Now, another prize..."  
  
The rest of the afternoon continued with no more problems. It came to the final awards.  
  
"Most interruptions during Dumbledore's, or our, speeches goes to..." Lily began. They consulted the blackboard. "Kathryn and Sirius! Typical that those two would be jointly."  
  
Kathryn and Sirius strode up, laughing.  
  
"Always knew that interrupting teachers would be good for something." Sirius smirked.  
  
Kathryn feigned innocence. "I've interrupted them *that* many times? I didn't know..."  
  
"Yeah right." James snorted.  
  
The two grinned and sat back down, adding the prizes to the several others they had received. Most of the awards were done via a survey of all the Seventh-years – both were quite popular as well as frequently in trouble.  
  
"Okay, cutest couple goes to..." Lily grinned. "Frank Longbottom and Alice Phenners! See, keeping rendezvous private is a good thing! I know First-years who are mentally scarred after..."  
  
"Continue on that vein, Lily Evans, and I'll tell everyone *exactly* how the Head Boy and Girl got together!" Kathryn threatened.  
  
Lily smirked. Alice and Frank went up to the stage and collected their prizes.  
  
"And our final award." James announced. "We've had cutest couple, most likely to get married, most likely to kill each other, and most detentions for being overly affectionate in public. We now have most likely to be soulmates." He grinned.  
  
"This is on public vote from all the Seventh-years. Funnily enough, it seems to be the one question where no one's opinions have got in the way, as though magic is involved." Lily frowned. "And we didn't do anything to question. Anyway, Most Likely to be Soulmates Award goes to..."  
  
"Flamma and Solum." A harsh voice cried.  
  
Kathryn and Sirius jumped out of their seats, turning to the direction of the voice. Sirius' eyes narrowed.  
  
"Mother. How nice of you to join us." He commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Katrine Black snarled, staring at the pair of them.  
  
"You are a disgrace to your name, boy!" She shrieked. "You disgrace your family and our ideals!"  
  
"No! You disgrace our family and ideals. You and almost every person on that damned tapestry!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
Parents looked around, some frightened, some confused.  
  
"Our family motto is Toujours Pur. You think it means Always Pure in blood! It means in heart, mind and spirit! It means in ideals. I am the last one who still bears the name of Black to believe in those ideals. That magic chooses those with the ability to wield it, control it, use it. It does not choose those whose blood is pure. I believe that magic is there to be used for good, not evil! And that Voldemort in his quest for power and obsession with pure blood is a misguided fool!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"You dishonour your name, consorting with that Mudblood!" Katrine yelled, pointing at Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn didn't get angry. She smiled, dangerously. "If you understood the technicalities of your own foolish language, you would know that Mudblood refers to someone of Muggle birth. My mother is Muggle-born. However, my father is pureblood and descended from some of the most powerful witches and wizards in history. Besides, as I have told many members of the Slytherin House, Mudbloods do not exist. They are the sectarian creation of pureblooded witches and wizards, scared that someone with what they consider tainted blood could be more powerful than they! Believe me, only certain pureblood families retain all the strength of magic before it begins to weaken. Those with Muggle blood in their veins frequently have greater strength because their magic is new, fresh, vibrant. And one born to a Muggle-born and one of those pureblooded wizards or witches whose magic is retained – and that is normally through doing incredible good – is one of the most powerful there is. But then, why doesn't someone ask Voldemort about his heritage? I'm sure he can tell you the advantages of Muggle blood better than most." She directed this last comment towards the Slytherins she knew were either already, or going to be, Death Eaters.  
  
"You dare to lecture me on blood purity, girl?" Katrine snarled.  
  
"My name is Kathryn, Kathryn Orenda. I am descended from the Lady Mystique in spirit and blood! In spirit, I know the Lady Flamma! I suspect you do too!" Kathryn scowled. "Have you come to reconsecrate the curse that Kali placed on Flamma and Solum?"  
  
"Kathryn!" James yelled. "Be quiet!"  
  
"No! I want to know! Just as Kali cursed her son and his soulmate, will Katrine do the same?"  
  
"Curse you? I have no need! You are cursed by your blood and heritage! You are cursed by your love and your destiny! Yes, you are cursed! The Curse of Kali shall destroy you both!"  
  
Sickening red light flowed from the woman's fingers to settle on Kathryn and Sirius. But rather than looking afraid, they drank it in, accepting it.  
  
"Not if we destroy it first!" Sirius snapped back. "You don't have a son here! Why don't you go say hello to Regulus? I'm sure the pureblooded Slytherin who keeps up the family name will be happy to see his darling mother. After all, once you're blasted off the tapestry, there's no changing it!"  
  
Katrine stormed away.  
  
Kathryn collapsed into Sirius' arms.  
  
"That happens too many times." Kathryn murmured. "I have to tell them too many times."  
  
"Kat?" Sirius murmured.  
  
"Well, before we were so unkindly interrupted, Kathryn and Sirius are the Most Likely to be Soulmates, unanimously voted by everyone in Seventh-year except themselves."  
  
Sirius grinned as he supported Kathryn. "Yeah, we thought James and Lily!"  
  
"I know, James and Lily." Kathryn muttered under her breath.  
  
They received a small prize each and stepped back down.  
  
"And now, I believe, it is time for the End-of-term feast. I think dear old Albus would like to say something first." James grinned.  
  
Dumbledore stepped up. "Yes, firstly, those of you who wish may call me by my first name, since you are no longer my students. Secondly, those of you who wish to leave tonight after the feast rather than tomorrow, you may. Thirdly, parents and family members, you are welcome to dine here, if you wish. Seventh-years – to the Great Hall."  
  
Sirius Banished their prizes to their dorms and walked with Kathryn to the Great Hall. She was still feeling surprisingly shaky, though she didn't know why.  
  
The End-of-term feast passed with nothing noteworthy unless you counted the Marauders' final prank, which involved toothpaste, food, several hexes and the Slytherin table. Gryffindor won the House Cup for the third year in a row and the Seventh-years finished their packing.  
  
James, Lily, Kathryn and Sirius went back to King's Cross Station on the train and Apparated to Sirius' house – now their new house.  
  
They were out in the big wide world.  
  
They were prime targets for Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
  
They were the Elemental Guardians and extremely powerful.  
  
But most of all, they were in love.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think?  
  
I need feedback, people!  
  
By the way, does anybody know the first name of Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy professor? I need a name. If not, does anyone have any suitable suggestions?  
  
They're finally going out into the big, wide world. Exciting, isn't it?  
  
Whatever.  
  
Anyway, to reviewers:  
  
therese: I'm glad you like it. I'm honestly not trying to make Kat perfect, it's just my female characters sometimes come out that way! Maybe James is a little quiet. This chapter suggests that it's not so. It's more focused on Sirius and Kat anyway. But wait until the next chapter. We find out something Kat can't do! And you read it in one sitting? Wow! And my fic is *long*!  
  
Gray Dawn: I think that's the longest review I've ever received! Thanks! I really am glad you like the story. I have also realised I love Sirius, and the bit about Kathryn crying over his death is real – I'm a softie, and I cried over it! I'm glad you liked the Auror N.E.W.T. I really enjoyed writing it, especially Kathryn's sarky comments towards Mad-Eye. She can be weird, can't she? Oh well. As for angst, there is going to be some in up-coming chapters. They're in a war, you can't get away without it. But it's not totally angst, those just depress me. But there has to be some. The school years are the more light-hearted chapters. But there are some cute, fluffy ones ahead (i.e. proposals, marriages... um... intimate moments, but not in detail!) As for your name, are you British or American? That's what the spelling depends on. Americans spell it gray, Brits spell it grey! As for your cat... I think naming yourself after your cat is well cool!  
  
Joeyperson: Rawks? Umm, what does that mean? I gather that you like the fic, though. Cool! As for the A/Ns... I'm afraid I can't resist. It's like some higher power guiding me! There's not really that many. They're actually meant to be funny, but there you go!  
  
Lobo Diablo Lone Wolf: HA HA HA! I *told* you Kat wasn't a Mary-Sue. *Does victory dance, complete with gloating* Yeah, Kat can't throw off the charm. That might turn out to be a weakness – she can throw off or defend herself from aggressive and powerful spells (Imperius, Stupefy), but maybe she can't fight off simpler ones, or non-aggressive ones? That could be extremely interesting... Anyway, thanks!  
  
Sk8erWitch: Awesome? Thanks!  
  
An Artish: Thanks! Started? As in you went onto someone's favourite authors or stories? Is that what you mean? I do that. Wait a minute! Does that mean I'M ON SOMEONE'S FAVOURITE AUTHORS OR STORIES?! Wow, wow, wow! I can't believe that. Actually, I found myself on someone else's, but they've never reviewed me. Weird, no? And their stories is one of *my* favourites. I really appreciate the review!  
  
Thanks you everyone! Now, is it too much to ask you to go and press that little button at the screen that says go? I accept all reviews, signed or no. So there's no excuse!  
  
Oh, and if you have been reading this and I've read your story at some point, I'd really appreciate a review. In fact, I love having reviews from my favourite authors! As well as everyone else!  
  
Okay, bye!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	26. Chapter 26: Good and Bad

Okay, another chapter is up. Review, will you? It's not that hard!  
  
Oh yeah, and this is one of the chapters that really makes the rating! There's a hint of sex. But there's worse things. Like what Sirius asks Kat!  
  
Okay, onto the story!  
  
Chapter 26 – Good and Bad  
  
A scream echoed in the street. A series of blinding, flashing lights seared the air.  
  
"What the...?" The woman began, and ran towards the scene, pushing past the terrified victims.  
  
Bodies lay everywhere, their eyes open and wide in shock, their bodies unmarked, victims of the Killing Curse. Five masked figures stood centrally, in the midst of the destruction. Though she could not see their faces, she knew they would be smiling gleefully, revelling in their crimes of annihilation and death.  
  
"Hey, Entrail Eaters!" She yelled, effectively capturing their attention. Her eyes quickly flicked, checking that her companions were in place.  
  
They turned and stared at her, surprised at being addressed as such.  
  
"Wanna know something?" She asked.  
  
"What?" The leader demanded.  
  
"This isn't real." She waved a hand and the illusion ceased. No bodies lay on the floor, there was no screaming, no running, no panic.  
  
"You tricked us! Die, you bitch!" He yelled.  
  
She dodged the Killing Curse. "Yeah, like telling me to die is really going to work." She rolled her eyes. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
The wand leapt from the leader's hand.  
  
"Crucio!" One of the others yelled.  
  
The woman back-flipped and evaded the bolt of red light. "Come on, a two- year-old could beat that!" She taunted.  
  
"AVADA–"  
  
"CONFUNDO!" A voice rang out, cutting off the Death Eater's curse.  
  
"You didn't think I'd challenge you alone, did you?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You –"  
  
"Tarantallegra!"  
  
"Petrificus totalus!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Protego!"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Delashio!"  
  
"Furtum halitus!"  
  
The curses, hexes, jinxes, charms and occasional transfigurations shot backwards and forth in rapid succession as five more people appeared against the Death Eaters. In ten minutes, they were on the floor, incapacitated.  
  
"So, what did he say was the spell for anti-Apparation again?" The original woman –challenger – asked.  
  
"I don't believe he has taught us it yet. However, since they are unconscious, they can't Disapparate anyway." A man replied, grinning.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Impressive, you lot. Yes, you'll be working together. A slightly unconventional approach, challenging the Death Eaters like that..." Alastor Moody growled.  
  
"I've seen too many Muggle films, TV programmes..." Kathryn – the leader – grinned.  
  
"That was impressive. Just a preliminary test. You'll get your timetables tomorrow. I believe you are all Apparating here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, good." He turned to all of the recruits. There were four more, three from smaller, more localised wizarding schools of the UK, one from Beauxbatons. "Right. Your Auror training will take place over two years. Over this time, the work you will do will be mostly practical, with some theory wound in, primarily as extra work and most will be reading. You will also learn how to fill out a report and paperwork and draw it up, it is a skill many seem to lack and unfortunately very important. You will learn a variety of lessons, including Spell Construction, Evidence Protection, Advanced Martial Arts, Fencing, Magical Transportation, Enemy Evasion, Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, Duelling, and many more. Tomorrow, you will begin this. This is one of our biggest years ever, so I hope you're all up to scratch. I will not be teaching you often. However, since I am Head of the Aurors, I always see this preliminary sweep of the trainees. And I have to say that it was extraordinary." He looked at the six Hogwarts' graduates. "You six work together extremely well. But you must learn to work with other people also, otherwise you'll be in trouble." He smiled. "Good luck. Dismissed."  
  
The ten trainee Aurors left, knowing they were to come the next day to that spot to meet the witch who would be their Head of Year. Since there were only two years, and entrance to the Auror Academy was very select, it was much easier than having classes, or houses. They would learn together. It was also very practical for the teachers. Since there were only two classes at any one time, they could leave and since many of them were active Aurors, they could go on patrol and jobs on the days they didn't teach. However, these could be unusual, because the students had at least six one-hour classes a day, sometimes more, not to mention surprise tests.  
  
The Elemental Guardians said goodbye to Frank and Alice – who were sharing a house not far from them that they had bought on the Muggle market, which was sometimes cheaper than the wizarding one – and proceeded home. Sirius continued to make an evening meal. Something they had discovered, to Sirius' amusement and Kathryn's dismay, was that Kathryn could not cook at all. The only thing she could do was boil a kettle and make things that did not require cooking – like sandwiches – but she was the next rung up from someone who would burn a salad – someone who would burn toast. Badly. She'd managed to create pure charcoal.  
  
"You know, that was fun." Kathryn grinned, from a red armchair.  
  
The living room was well-decorated, the walls a pale cream, the wood dark oak and the furnishings and so on were red and gold – Gryffindor colours. A TV was sat in one corner, a plain oak mantelpiece sat over a marble hearth and fireplace. It was a comfortable room. Sirius had especially liked the wooden floors of the house, and kept most of them, using rugs to warm them.  
  
James groaned. "Yeah, but I'm tired now. And if that's just a taster..."  
  
Lily grinned. "Poor ickle Jamie, tired after one day's training?"  
  
Kathryn laughed as James lunged at her, and proceeded to tickle his girlfriend.  
  
Sirius came in ten minutes later to find all three in fits of laughter, Kathryn curled up out of the way in 'her' chair.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Here, pasta a la Sirius."  
  
"Y'know, if you translate that from French, that means pasta to the Sirius. Unless my French skills are particularly bad." Kathryn frowned.  
  
"Alright, alright. Pasta de la Sirius, of the Sirius. Better?"  
  
"Getting there. Now, gimme, gimme, gimme." Kathryn demanded, clapping her hands and reaching them out.  
  
Sirius laughed, handing her a plate of pasta and a delicious tomato and cheese sauce.  
  
"Y'know, I'd never have guessed you were such a good cook." James grinned as they ate.  
  
"Me neither. Just a gift, I s'pose." Sirius shrugged.  
  
Kathryn snorted and nearly choked on the spaghetti which had been the chosen pasta.  
  
After eating, they sat and talked for a while before Kathryn raced Sirius to the bathroom, and beat him. Despite his best efforts, however, he was neither let in nor given the option of going in first. When Kathryn finally did appear, she was wearing her old, overlarge t-shirt that automatically quelled all his problems. Giving him a goodnight kiss, she informed him she'd see him in the morning and entered her room, which, as luck would have it, was on the same floor. This had caused a lot of comments from their friends, especially Damion, when they found it out.  
  
Kathryn's room was cosy and inviting. The walls were a bright yellow, offset by a terracotta carpet and furnishings. Her clothing, make-up, jewellery and so on were kept in a magically expanded walk-in wardrobe, which in many ways doubled as a dressing room. A desk sat in a corner and a large bookcase was filled with books. A shelf above her desk held knick- knacks and a tape-recorder/radio. All Muggle technology had been charmed by Kathryn and Lily to work – both still wanted certain aspects of Muggle life. The Wizarding Wireless was in the living room, but this radio was Muggle. Another shelf held a number of trophies and shields – her awards. On her walls were pictures – some of her friends and families, one a portrait of Mystique, which her father had given her, another a painting of a pair of tigers before a forest fire, a beautiful, but deadly scene. The room was comforting, and she loved it.  
  
She curled into her bed. It was tucked in on corner against the wall. It was a double in size with a large canopy over the top which gave the room an almost old-fashioned feel. Which it was, in effect. Few things pointed to a modern day room.  
  
Taking out a book, the Muggle novel 'To Kill A Mockingbird', she settled down into bed, unaware that the next few days were to bring wonderful things. And terrible, overshadowing things.  
  
(A/N: Lots of description, wasn't it? Oh well, I like describing. And it was just to give the chapter some length before the next few bits. And now, on with it!)  
  
"Many Aurors wear Muggle clothing when going in for a search and spy operation. It is actually more practical than robes, since you are less likely to get clothing caught on anything. On these operations, we use a spell called the Orion Charm to communicate. It lets Aurors outside or at base hear and see what the Auror inside is doing on one of these." Aran, their teacher, pointed to something that looked a lot like a 21st century flat-screen TV. Kathryn grinned. "This is known as a monitor. The spell also allows for communication the other way. We use this," she held up what looked like a Muggle microphone, "to speak to the Auror inside. Only they can hear us. Now, does anyone know anything about the Orion Charm?"  
  
Kathryn held up her hand. She had come across it in what she fondly referred to as 'Wizard James Bond stories'. They starred an Auror named Morgan Faye.  
  
"Yes, Miss – ah – Orenda?" Aran asked.  
  
"Orionus communicatus." Kathryn answered. "It's the incantation. You have to sketch the Ancient Runes for communication and sight with your wand. It has to be the person who is going to be relaying the images to the screen who performs the spell."  
  
"Correct. Very good."  
  
Aran went on to explain more about what she called 'Out of sight, out of mind' operations – basically, they were very similar to James and Kathryn's assignment for their exam, but for the fact that they were not to arrest anyone, or make contact with anyone if at all humanly possible.  
  
When the lesson ended, they gave a grateful sigh. The end of the week. An excruciating and long week. Not that it hadn't been fun and interesting, but the friends were getting just a taste of all they needed to know and do to be a successful Auror. Kathryn, Lily, James and Sirius had been lucky – the long evenings in the Room of Requirement learning their other magic and then bettering their duelling and fighting skills had paid off – they weren't so badly aching as the others.  
  
"What now?" Alice asked as they headed home.  
  
"I vote we go out somewhere for a drink. I can't believe it's only October. We've passed three months out of Hogwarts. It feels like three years." Kathryn groaned, massaging her neck.  
  
"Know anywhere good?" Lily asked.  
  
"There's the Leaky Cauldron. Or we could Apparate to the Three Broomsticks, see Hogsmeade again. Why don't we call the others, see if they want to come out?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Sure." Kathryn grinned. "How about we go home and change? We'll call the others and then call you, and meet up wherever we decide."  
  
Frank nodded. "Sounds good." He smiled at Alice. "Come on. I think we have to change."  
  
"Ya think?" Alice replied, raising a brow.  
  
They headed off as they came to the street where their house sat.  
  
The Auror Academy was in the suburbs of London, and their homes sat right in between it and the Leaky Cauldron. Since Sirius' house had been bought on the magical market, it was detached and complete with garden, in one of the crescents that was so rarely seen. It had been cheaper than it would have been on the Muggle market. On the other hand, Frank and Alice had a lovely flat that was cheaper than it would have been on the Magical market, and they had easily set up the necessary charms needed to disguise certain magical displays from Muggles. In all, they had done well.  
  
As Sirius unlocked the door and gave the password, Kathryn stared into the street. There was something quiet about it. Too quiet. She shrugged off the feeling and followed her boyfriend in. Lily did so too.  
  
"You not coming, James?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking. I'll be in in a minute." James told her, smiling.  
  
Lily nodded and closed the door.  
  
James stared out into the street. "Show yourself." He ordered.  
  
A lone figure stepped into the lamplight. James' eyes hardened.  
  
A woman, a witch, her eyes heavy-lidded, demanding trust, stared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded. His eyes flicked to a window.  
  
"They can't see us. They just see you sat there, quietly. Don't worry, I'm not planning to kill you. I just thought there was something you should know."  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"He's going to crush you and your friends. And he doesn't need to harm you to do it." The woman informed him. "He can kill the one you love most. It will be your fault she dies. It will be because you loved her." She gave a cold laugh and snapped her fingers. A globe appeared. Inside it held Lily, dead, James over her, guilt painted over his face.  
  
"No!" James gasped.  
  
"Yes. You can prevent it, you know." She told him eagerly. "Leave, and he'll have no cause to harm her."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"You must." She ordered.  
  
There was something about those heavy-lidded eyes that forced James to believe her, though he didn't realise it. It wasn't long before he stumbled inside, thoughts on his mind.  
  
"James? That you?" Sirius called.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to get changed." James replied, forcing his voice to be normal.  
  
"Okay. Moony and Nimuë are coming. Wormtail isn't in. I'm just about to call Damion and Alura." Sirius explained. "We're going to go to the Three Broomsticks. See if we can't torment Madam Rosmerta."  
  
James laughed and headed to his room.  
  
An hour later, ten friends met up in the Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade.  
  
"Kat, Lils!" Radella yelled as she saw them, running over and hugging both. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
Kathryn laughed. "Maybe two weeks?"  
  
Remus grinned. "She's been pining for you."  
  
"Hey, Moony. How's life?" James asked.  
  
"I have a job. Not a very good one, but all the same..." Remus sighed.  
  
"Where? What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Let's just say tonight's my evening off." Remus explained.  
  
Radella grinned. "Don't worry, love. I'm sure you'll find your dream job soon enough."  
  
"What do you want to do, Moony?" James asked as they sat down.  
  
"Teach. But, you know, my condition..."  
  
"Ah, you'll be fine. I just want to be there when the kids are all calling you 'Professor Lupin'." Kathryn teased.  
  
"Won't be a nickname for you at your most intelligent anymore." Frank grinned.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, are we late?" A voice behind them asked.  
  
"'Lura!" Radella yelled. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
Alura raised a brow as her friend hugged her.  
  
"Don't ask." Lily advised. "I think she had too much sugar before coming out."  
  
"Hey Damion. What's up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Trying to find a job."  
  
"You got any specialist skills?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
"Not really. I was hoping to get into the Ministry, but... no one wants me."  
  
"Alura does." Kathryn giggled as her friends sat down.  
  
"You want anything, dears?" A young witch in sparkly heels asked, coming over.  
  
"Ten Butterbeers please, Rosmerta." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Coming up."  
  
The friends caught up with each other, having had very little time recently, what with finding jobs, doing jobs, moving into their own houses and so on. Remus and Radella were sharing a house with a couple of Ravenclaws in Hogsmeade. It was relatively cheap, which they appreciated. Alura and Damion were living in Diagon Alley, where Alura worked and Damion was trying to find work.  
  
They ate a meal and eventually made their way to a new wizarding club in the town, called 'Venus's Power', after the Roman goddess of love and beauty.  
  
They all felt calm and chilled as they entered, even James, who was still shaken from the warning.  
  
"Care to dance?" Sirius asked Kathryn.  
  
"Certainly, my love." She replied, putting on a dreamy voice to emphasise the club's name.  
  
He laughed as they entered the dance floor.  
  
They all danced for a while, or talked, or drank. Lily, hot and wanting a little fresh air, stepped out of the back of the club.  
  
"You must flee." A voice nearby informed her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must flee. He shall slay all those you love to get to you. Your parents, your friends, your lover... You must go, Lily. You must flee, now." A woman with heavy-lidded eyes revealed herself. Again, Lily felt she had to trust her. "Don't bring harm to those close to you. Leave, now. Flee at once."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He shall kill those you love. He shall destroy them to destroy you. Do you want that?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"Then flee, child. Flee to save them."  
  
Lily stumbled back into the club, trying to dispel the irksome feeling the warning gave her.  
  
The woman smiled and shed her disguise.  
  
"Flee, Lily. Leave, James. Do what my master orders." Bellatrix Black – soon to be Lestrange – gave a cold, high-pitched laugh.  
  
"I'm tired." Kathryn sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I think we'd better be going." Sirius informed the others.  
  
"Okay. We'll call you soon. Good luck with training." Remus grinned.  
  
"Yeah good luck with your jobs. And job-hunting." Kathryn grinned at him.  
  
They picked up their jackets – a lot of young wizards and witches preferred Muggle clothing – and then Sirius took Kathryn in his arms and they Apparated home.  
  
"Lily and James are still out, aren't they?" Sirius checked.  
  
"Yeah. No idea when they'll be getting back." Kathryn replied. Then she grinned.  
  
"What's that for?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I do believe you're planning something wicked, Mr Black."  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked, raising a brow.  
  
Kathryn came closer. "Yes."  
  
He slipped of her jacket.  
  
Kathryn let it fall to the ground before slipping off his.  
  
They began to kiss, passionately, lovingly, a mixture of so many feelings and emotions it was hard to keep track.  
  
"I thought so." Kathryn murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do believe you're trying to seduce me, Sirius Calhoun Black."  
  
"Is it working?" He asked, grinning.  
  
"You tell me." Kathryn smirked, and ran up the stairs.  
  
Sirius followed, grabbing her arm and bringing her back to him.  
  
"I love you." He murmured as his breath mingled with hers.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you too."  
  
Their kisses became more passionate with each passing moment.  
  
But Sirius was still surprised that she followed him as he entered his room.  
  
"Kathryn?" He checked.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius. I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing." She replied.  
  
"No, Kathryn, I love you more than anything." He told her. "Than life, than breath, than blood. I will always love you, nothing can change that. Not a curse, anything. You're my soulmate, and..." He flicked a finger behind his back. Something came zooming into his hands. "Please?" He asked, revealing a ring.  
  
"Please what?" Kathryn teased.  
  
"Please, marry me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Kathryn replied so casually that it surprised a laugh from Sirius.  
  
"You... Never mind." He slipped the ring onto her finger. It matched her ruby locket and drop earrings perfectly.  
  
Kathryn pulled him close. "I love you. Nothing will change that."  
  
As they fell onto the bed, all else was forgotten in their passion, desire and love.  
  
"I can't believe Alura did that!" Lily giggled as she and James returned to the house.  
  
"I can. Damion looked that flustered..." James grinned. Then he frowned. "Why on Earth...?" He stated as he saw the two fallen jackets on the living room floor.  
  
"Aren't they the tidy ones?" Lily wanted to know. "I thought we were the slobs."  
  
James picked up the jackets and hung them in the hall.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Must've gone to bed." Lily explained. "We should be doing that. Going to bed, I mean."  
  
"I didn't think you meant anything else."  
  
The couple returned to their rooms.  
  
But later that night, Lily crept into James' room, surprising him.  
  
"Lily? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." She confessed. "There's just something... I'm scared, James. I'm scared."  
  
"C'mere." He ordered.  
  
She approached warily and sat on his bed.  
  
"Lily, you've just got to accept that you're scared of something. Accept it and then try to overpower it. Don't let it take hold of you." James told her. Little did he know, but that exact thing was happening to both. It was taking hold. It was too powerful a fear. And planted within them by evil.  
  
"But I don't know how... I just..." Lily looked down. "I just need to know you're safe."  
  
"I am. See? Look at me. I'm perfectly safe. Well, maybe. I don't know how safe I am with my girlfriend sat on my bed."  
  
She whacked him lightly. "No thank you, Mr Potter. We'll none of that. But..." She looked down. "Just hold me. Please?"  
  
"Of course. If it helps you... Anything." James smiled, hugging her gently and kissing her.  
  
Lily crept under the covers with him, feeling some comfort and safety encircled in his arms.  
  
A/N: Should I leave it there? Maybe... But no. No, I have to make it complete. Besides, this is only the seventh page. Far too short for a chapter! On with it!  
  
"Goodbye, James." Lily whispered.  
  
She pulled out her wand and created a copy of herself, sleeping, using a Replication Charm. She left the room, leaving a note to appear when the charm ceased.  
  
She left another note in the living room for Kathryn and Sirius.  
  
Taking her trunk and shrinking it, she left.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys. But I'm not going to let anything happen to you because of me."  
  
"Farewell, Lily." James murmured.  
  
Carefully he transfigured a bone into a copy of himself to lie beside Lily. He knew it would not last past sunrise, but that was all he needed. He placed a note to appear for Lily in her room.  
  
Taking his belongings and placing them in his trunk and that – shrunk – into his pocket, he walked downstairs.  
  
He placed another note to Sirius and Kathryn in the kitchen.  
  
"I don't want to go. But it's the only way to keep you all safe."  
  
And so Lily Evans and James Potter left their home, separately, to travel to other lands, in each carrying on with their Auror training, leaving as soon as even a chance of being discovered was revealed.  
  
The next morning Kathryn awoke. For a moment she felt puzzled. Where was she? Then her memory kicked in and she looked at the ring of her left hand. She smiled. She was betrothed to the man she loved! She turned round in the bed to look at him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Nothing like normal.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Sirius stirred awake. "What're you smiling about?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Oh, I'm just betrothed to the man I love most, I've just spent my first night with him, you know, the usual." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"How about some breakfast?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Mmm, but it's so nice here." Kathryn sighed, leaning her head on his bare shoulder.  
  
"C'mon. I'll make pancakes." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Why didn't you say?" Kathryn asked, then blushed. "Umm, you got something I could borrow, clothes-wise?"  
  
Sirius grinned as he got up and put on his dressing gown.  
  
Opening his wardrobe, he pulled out a shirt. "Try that on for size."  
  
Kathryn tugged the over-large blue shirt on, buttoning it up. "Great." She smiled, and got out of bed.  
  
After a few more moments, they headed downstairs, neither wanted to go through the arduous process of getting dressed.  
  
Heading downstairs, they went into the kitchen. It was the one more modern room of the house, but everything was of the old-fashioned view of creation – if you're going to make it, make it last.  
  
As Kathryn sat at the breakfast bar, Sirius began getting out the ingredients to make pancakes.  
  
"D'you think James and Lily are still asleep?" Kathryn wondered.  
  
"Probably. They got back later than we did." Sirius explained. "Thank goodness we don't have to go to the Academy today."  
  
As he said that, Kathryn noticed a white envelope pinned to the notice board.  
  
"Oh God." She murmured as she raced to it, ripping it open.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked, worried.  
  
She read the few lines the note contained and staggered. "James. Sirius, James... he's gone."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius seized the letter from her.  
  
"He left. But why?" Kathryn wondered. "How would his leaving save us? Unless..."  
  
"Voldemort." They both said in unison.  
  
"But what about...?" Kathryn raced into the living room, almost as though she knew the note was there. "Lily. She's gone. She must have been warned too."  
  
"But... why? How would this aid Voldemort?"  
  
"Because if he keeps them apart for long enough, Harry Potter will not be born."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Yes, Lily is his mother." Kathryn sighed.  
  
"So much for not going into the Academy."  
  
"Oh no, this isn't Academy, this is Auror Headquarters. Come on, we'd best get dressed." Kathryn sighed, then gave a sudden derisive laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should've known. All our romantic moments are cursed."  
  
"We're looking for Alastor Moody." Sirius informed the man at the desk at the front of Auror Headquarters.  
  
"Why?" The man asked.  
  
"Because Voldemort or one of his minions has just chased our best friends away from us and each other. They've run away. They think they're protecting those they love." Kathryn snapped. "We're also Moody's students. Trainees. Now let us in."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He yelled out, "Moody! Two of your students are here. Say their friends have run away because of Voldemort!"  
  
Moody soon appeared. "Black, Orenda. What's this?"  
  
"Lily Evans and James Potter, Mr Moody. We think Voldemort used someone or something, I don't know a warning, vision, to get them to leave. It's in these notes. They're leaving to protect us from Voldemort. I don't know why they'd believe it!" Kathryn complained. "They know Voldemort's after all of us anyway, just because of who we are."  
  
"Unfortunately, we don't have the resources to go out on a missing persons case." Moody informed them. "But if you come to the Three Broomsticks tonight, I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks." Kathryn sighed, brushing back a loose strand of hair.  
  
Moody caught the hand. "What's this? You didn't propose, did you, Black?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Typical, isn't it? Should be one of the happiest days of our lives. And it's overshadowed by Voldemort trying to destroy all of us. We'll see you at seven. Best go and inform the others of the disappearance."  
  
"Yes. Yes, bring your friends too. I believe that there were ten of you in Gryffindor and one in Ravenclaw who are very close?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you know that?"  
  
"Dumbledore. Bring your friends and we'll see what we can do."  
  
Later that night, the remains of Enchanted and the Marauders along with Frank, Alice and Damion were inducted into the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Am I evil or what? Poor Kat and Sirius! Never mind. And, if you're wondering, because there are four people who weren't in the photo – Kathryn, Radella, Alura, and Damion – that Moody showed Harry, there are changes. Kathryn, for instance, removes herself from the photo. The others will be mentioned later on. Maybe they just missed the photo-shoot!  
  
Okay, to reviewers, all two of you:  
  
Lenorathetrekkie: Yes, we do have prom. Just not so often as you Americans. Ours is to celebrate our leaving compulsory schooling. We only get the one. Weird thing though, our school has the prom before our exams. I would have thought it would be better afterwards, but there you go. Glad you like the awards. I had fun writing those.  
  
Sk8er Witch: Go ahead. I just like the word emblazoned, to be honest! Well, the phoenix has an important purpose in the other story. In this, it's just a representation of fire as Kat's element. And an Auror's holster is sensible, dontcha think? Use it if you want, I don't mind!  
  
The Keymaker: May be a while until you read this, but oh well! Fifteen OWLs. No idea how she did it, except that she took every subject. I don't know how OWLs are actually worked, so I made it up. Normally I go on an OWL for practical and theory (in other fics), which usually equals about seventeen. This is just a bit random. HP Lexicon? People keep mentioning it, and I have no idea how to get to it. The years? Well, they are kind of important. I need the gang to be in a more modern time, mainly for songs and references and stuff. Also, I know this will make Lily and James about twenty-four when they die. I think they ought to be older, plus it does help in my story. Besides wicked grin it's called fanfiction for a reason, right? You're one of my favourite authors, so it means a lot that you're reading my fic! As for Snape... I despise him, and I've no idea how he comes to the side of good. But remember what he did. It comes back to haunt him in Part 2!  
  
Night-Blade: Thanks! You have a palm pilot? Wow! The only chance I get to read fanficiton in school is during ICT. And that's only if she isn't monitoring me. Luckily, I'm a 'conscientious student'. Unluckily, I'm sick and tired of being that. Five years is a long time, and I'm losing steam. At least I've got study leave in a week and a half. And the prom. Don't get into too much trouble! Also, doesn't matter if you got my name wrong. You're not the only one!  
  
Well, that's all four of you (even if the Keymaker has only just reviewed Chapter 8!).  
  
To everyone else, please review. And if anyone has any suggestions, suggest away. I'm currently suffering from writer's block on Chapter 32. And that'll be posted right in the midst of my exams, so I really need help now.  
  
Please review! Cookies and brownies and Dairy Milk (all digital!) to those who do!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	27. Chapter 27: First assignment, aka Two y...

Hey people. Sorry it's late. I had a French oral, which I think I failed, and birthday party Friday, and I just completely forgot yesterday! Forgive me? Please?  
  
Anyway, please don't be harsh on me if I'm not so good at updating, I'm suffering writer's block on chapter 32, still.  
  
Does anyone know Professor Sinastra's last name?  
  
Anyway, onto the story!  
  
Chapter 27 – First Assignment, a.k.a. Two years later  
  
Two years later (1984), Auror HQ:  
  
"Longbottom, Orenda, Black, Phenners!" Moody's harsh voice rang across the Auror Headquarters.  
  
The four named new Aurors sighed and stood, wondering whether he had a case for the 'wet-behind-the-ears newbies' or whether he just felt like yelling their names across the massive room.  
  
"Yeah, Mad-eye?" Kathryn asked. She had been calling him this for a while, though none of them understood, yet.  
  
"Longbottom, Orenda. We've got a lead on Potter." Moody informed them. He turned to Sirius and Alice. "Black, Phenners, you're after Evans."  
  
"Why that way around?" Frank asked.  
  
"Because Black and Orenda are less likely to kill the people they're supposed to be bringing back that way. We've all heard their opinions." Moody growled.  
  
Kathryn waved a hand flippantly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where's the lead for?"  
  
"Both, it seems, graduated as Aurors last June. Evans in Greece, Potter in the US. They haven't got the same names, but we've got news on their other... attributes. We're going on the proviso that they're still there. Orenda, if you could get a vision as to their whereabouts right about now, it'd be very useful." Moody grinned.  
  
Kathryn's visions had become stronger, but more easily controlled over the past two years. She was beginning to see present as well as future and Dumbledore had suggested that it wouldn't be long before she was seeing past as well. All she wanted to see of the past was what happened that afternoon when Sirius had inadvertently recommended Snape visit Moony. She also wanted to know why she could see Thestrals. She realised she had seen them in her Sixth-year, just never given them a second glance. No one had been able to say who she had seen die.  
  
"Unfortunately, they don't come when I want them. And the strongest ones are dreams anyway. My mind's more open to them. The visions that get to me while I'm awake... They're strong, but normally they're the most important ones." Kathryn shrugged. "A lot of the ones I have when I'm asleep... They aren't all that important usually. Or only importantly to a couple of people."  
  
Moody shrugged and handed a file to Frank and another to Sirius. "Study these. You've each got a portkey leaving for the designated area at five. That gives you half an hour. Make sure you've got your wands and anything else you might need."  
  
He clumped away.  
  
"We've got a case. Searching for our best friends." Sirius stated.  
  
"We can always tell them that if they don't come back, they don't get invited to the weddings." Frank joked. He had proposed to Alice on her twentieth birthday, the previous May. It was now October.  
  
Kathryn nodded and then reached for the file in Frank's hand. "Where are we going to, any...?" As her hand touched the file, her head snapped back.  
  
"Kathryn!" Frank gasped.  
  
"She's having a vision." Sirius murmured, going to her side.  
  
------------  
  
James was glaring at a tall figure in a black cloak.  
  
"You don't scare me!" He yelled defiantly.  
  
"Oh good. A worthy opponent." The figure snarled.  
  
A bolt of electricity formed in its hand and shot at James before he could raise a shield. The man screamed in pain.  
  
A sign behind him read 'Welcome to New York City'.  
  
-----------  
  
"What was it?" Sirius asked Kathryn as she came back to reality.  
  
"James. He was in New York City, by a welcome sign. A tall, cloaked figure, fired a bolt of electricity at him. Happy that James wasn't scared. It was dark. Late at night. I don't when it'll take place. New York's what, four, five hours behind us?"  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"So we've got until it gets dark there to find him, or at least find out where it'll take place. It's going to happen soon. That's all I know. And James' power... Water's too good a conductor. He got shot by electricity. It'll kill him."  
  
Frank nodded. "We'll find him. Come on, we still need a couple of bits, not forgetting appropriate Muggle attire for New York. You two better get yours too. Greece is maybe two hours ahead of us? And it gets dark earlier there too."  
  
Sirius nodded. He pulled Kathryn up into a hug. "Be careful, okay? I want my betrothed to be in one piece when she gets back."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "I will be. I do prefer that word to engaged. It sounds so..."  
  
"Old-fashioned?"  
  
"A little. I feel like I should be at Magic's Haven with that word. It's that sort of word."  
  
"Regal, old-fashioned and beautiful. You only fill one of those."  
  
"Which one?" Kathryn asked wickedly.  
  
"Beautiful." Sirius sighed happily and kissed her firmly.  
  
"Good. Because I'm by no means old-fashioned. Or all that regal." Kathryn grinned. "I'll see you later, Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, you too." He smiled.  
  
Frank and Alice finished saying their goodbyes and the four Aurors left to prepare for their jobs.  
  
Kathryn entered the ladies' toilets and proceeded to exchange her clothing for more americanised ones. A long sleeved crop top and pale blue jeans with heeled boots did the job perfectly. The top covered her wand holster and wand perfectly. She then transfigured her robe into a jacket and proceeded from the toilets to meet Frank, where they collected a few other things they might need. For instance, daggers, invisibility cloaks and healing kits.  
  
"You ready?" Frank asked her as they went to the portkey regulation office.  
  
"As I'll ever be. James has got a lotta explaining to do." Kathryn's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Uh huh. Just don't kill him."  
  
They entered the office.  
  
"Longbottom and Orenda?" A wizard checked.  
  
"Yeah, Aurors."  
  
"This way."  
  
He handed Kathryn a hair clip. "This is to bring you back. Just tap it with your wand and say 'activate'. It'll give you ten seconds and then you get back here."  
  
He then handed them a dead football. "Here you go, this'll take you to Auror Headquarters in New York. Grab hold, you've got ten seconds."  
  
They grabbed it.  
  
"Thanks." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Three, two, one..."  
  
Kathryn felt the familiar tug behind her navel and seconds later landed on a cold marble floor.  
  
Next to her laid Frank and above them stood a tall woman.  
  
"What the hell d'you think you're doing here?"  
  
"You are?" The American Auror demanded.  
  
"Kathryn Orenda and Frank Longbottom. Didn't Moody send you a memo or something?" Kathryn wanted to know.  
  
"Moody? As in Alastor Moody?"  
  
"Yeah, him. Our boss." Kathryn replied.  
  
Frank elbowed her. "Be careful," he hissed.  
  
Kathryn sneered at him.  
  
"Why are you here?" The Auror wanted to know.  
  
"We're looking for a friend of ours who disappeared two years ago after Voldemort or one of his followers scared him away. We need him back, now." Kathryn explained.  
  
"His name?"  
  
"James Potter."  
  
The Auror checked a scroll. "We don't have a James Potter anywhere on here."  
  
"We believe he graduated this summer as an Auror. Twenty, glasses, bright blue eyes, messy black hair. Especially good at Defence Against the Dark Arts. Quidditch player – Seeker." Frank suggested.  
  
The man looked blank. "No. I don't think I know anyone..."  
  
"He's using a disguise. Great." Kathryn frowned.  
  
"Have you got any Aurors with unusual powers? Wandless magic, perhaps?" Frank asked.  
  
Frank and Alice had been told about the Elemental Guardians when they graduated as Aurors, just in case Kathryn or Sirius was forced into a situation when they needed them.  
  
"Yes. Jackson Peterson has a certain gift for wandless magic, particularly spells to with..."  
  
"Water." Kathryn finished.  
  
"Yes. Would you like to speak to him? He's on assignment now, tracking a Dark creature that we believe is responsible for several murders." He explained.  
  
"What does this Jackson look like anyway?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Black hair, hazel eyes, muscular, tall. No glasses or anything." The man replied.  
  
"Okay, thanks. We'll be going after him." Frank smiled.  
  
"Tell us about it. He's good for a newbie. We need to know if we're going to lose him." The Auror explained.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
The two new Aurors left the American Ministry of Magic and found themselves in the middle of a busy New York City. It was also dark.  
  
"How long were we in there?" Kathryn asked her partner.  
  
"Ages. They were busy determining if we were Death Eaters, spies, crazed Dark wizards, whatever. Come on, we don't want your vision coming true." Frank ordered.  
  
They found a quiet alleyway.  
  
"Grab hold of me and Apparate. I know where I'm going." Kathryn explained.  
  
Frank obeyed and took her wrist in his hand. Both disappeared without so much as a pop – soundless Apparation was an Auror must.  
  
They arrived beside the sign Kathryn had seen. Not far away, a young man stood. A black figure stood before him.  
  
"You don't scare me!" James yelled, defiantly.  
  
"Frank, c'mon!" Kathryn yelled and began running.  
  
"Oh good. A worthy opponent." The figure spoke with an almost unctuous voice.  
  
A ball of electricity formed in his hand and shot towards James...  
  
James fell to the floor as Kathryn pushed him down. Flipping up, the woman grew flames in her own hand and smiled.  
  
"Two can play at this game." She snarled.  
  
The ball of fire shot at the creature. Clearly he wasn't expecting it, and did not dodge the fireball.  
  
"Aargh!" He screamed.  
  
James whipped up and incanted a spell. Specially binding ropes surrounded the creature – it could not escape.  
  
"What are you doing?" James demanded, clearly not recognising her. He hadn't seen the fire grow in her hand and assumed it was from her wand.  
  
"Saving your ass, Jamie. Oh, and I also have a message for you." Kathryn informed him, her voice cold.  
  
James took a step back. "H-How d'you know my name?"  
  
"Fail to recognise us in the dark, mate?" Frank asked. "Give 'im the message, Mystique." Frank had caught on to that particular nickname for Kathryn very easily.  
  
"Sirius says 'Hi.' He also says, and I quote, 'you're very lucky Kat's going after you because otherwise I would probably rip your throat out for being so idiotic as to trust Bellatrix Lestrange'."  
  
"Lestrange?" James choked.  
  
"Didn't you know? She married her darling Rodolphus. She's insane, as you might have guessed, and they both seem to get off on it." Kathryn snarled. "So, Jamie, how about you take your killer back to the American Ministry and you come back, because we sure as hell can't defeat Voldemort without you."  
  
"He'll kill you all. He'll kill Lily."  
  
"Well, duh! But don't think you're special and it's because of you. It's because of who we are. The four of us are the Elemental Guardians, not to mention Aurors. Frank Longbottom and Alice soon-to-be-Longbottom are Aurors, already very popular because they're just so darn nice. Remus is wanted because he's a Dark creature and refuses to fight on Voldemort's side. Radella because she's a skilled Healer. Alura because she's one of the Department of Magical Law's rising stars. Damion because he's one of the top Unspeakables and highly intelligent. Speaking of Unspeakables, I also have ties to that department. Peter..." Her voice trailed off. "Peter is, uh, one of best at breeding medical plants for use in potions and brewing the potions themselves." It was true, since he left school, Peter had found that he had got much better at potions and Herbology, and worked for St. Mungo's in caring for plant ingredients. "Not to mention that all of us except you and Lily are involved in the active resistance against Voldemort!"  
  
"Lily isn't with you?" James looked confused.  
  
"No. Lily decided she should run away too." Kathryn's voice was scathing. "Seems Bella got to you both."  
  
"Bella?"  
  
"Bellatrix. They found her magical signature on our street. Did the person who told you to run have heavy-lidded eyes?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, actually."  
  
"And that didn't give you a clue?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, it seems she had a trust spell on the area. God knows what other poor souls were forced to trust whatever anyone else was saying at the time. At least it wasn't on later." Kathryn's eyes gained a mischievous glint in them.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" James demanded.  
  
"It means that while Kathryn and Sirius haven't touched your rooms, they still have a spare bedroom." Frank grinned.  
  
"You and Sirius...?"  
  
"Shocked, James? Well, I'm hardly going to stay in a separate room when my betrothed is on the same floor, am I?"  
  
"You're engaged?"  
  
"Yeah. Now, I'd suggest you take your baddie in and then we go back home. No excuses. You're not getting away this time." Kathryn's eyes were hard. Then she smiled. "And maybe Sirius and Alice will be back with Lily by then. Why they got to go to Greece, I don't know."  
  
They Apparated back and continued the conversation. "How come Sirius and Alice went to get Lily? Why not you?"  
  
"You did hear Sirius' message, right? You'd've been brought back unconscious and several missing teeth for believing what Lestrange told you. He still can't believe it. I mean, c'mon, we had enough run-ins with her and her gang at school, didn't we?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Ah, Peterson, got your man, have you?" An Auror asked.  
  
"Yeah, uh, I have an announcement." James explained.  
  
Kathryn smiled smugly, Frank grinned.  
  
All attention in the room seemed to be on James.  
  
"My name isn't Jackson Peterson. It's James Potter and I ran away from Britain two years ago after my first week of Auror training." James explained.  
  
"Y'know, I'm surprised they didn't figure out that you were giving them a false name. I mean, Jackson Peterson? No mother in the world would be that cruel!" Kathryn announced.  
  
"Who're they?" One of the Aurors asked.  
  
"Frank Longbottom and Kathryn Orenda. They're Aurors from Britain assigned to find me."  
  
"Yeah, they gave us trying to find one of our missing friends as our first real case." Frank rolled his eyes good-naturedly.  
  
"James is also forgetting the part where I'm one of his best friends, his girlfriend's best friend, his best friend's fiancée, not to mention we were both in his year and house at Hogwarts." Kathryn rolled her eyes exasperatedly.  
  
"You went to Hogwarts?" One of the Aurors asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh huh. Why?"  
  
"It's only run by Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards in the world." Another Auror explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, Albus, well... Y'know, he has an obsession for sherbet lemons." Kathryn informed them. Then looked at James. "How about you write your report, hand in your notice and then we take you to see all your other best friends who you deserted for two years? Not to mention your girlfriend who hopefully has been found by our fiancés."  
  
"How many of you are engaged?" James wanted to know. "And how long for?"  
  
He sat down at his desk and proceeded to write. Many of the Aurors went on with their work, others stopped to listen. This story was better than a novel.  
  
"Well, Sirius proposed the night you and Lily decided to run away." Kathryn began ticking off on her fingers. "Frank proposed..."  
  
"Last summer, when Alice and I graduated from Auror Academy." Frank shot a look at Kathryn. She just grinned.  
  
"Alura and Damion are getting married in the New Year, no one's actually sure when he proposed. Peter still hasn't got a girlfriend. Since Lily and you never really broke it off, you're technically still together. Remus and Radella... We all know Remus would love to marry her, we know he loves her so much, but unfortunately, his condition means he can't get married to anyone except another with the same condition."  
  
"I'd hate to see a female one. I mean, what if was that time of the month twice in one month? Separately?" Frank asked.  
  
Kathryn stamped on his instep, annoyed.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Then stop making sexist jokes. You of all people should know not to make those around me. Any bloke who even suggests a woman or girl is moody because of it being 'that time of the month' is in for trouble, even if it isn't."  
  
"Thanks for that informative comment, Kathryn. Now stay away from me in those heels." Frank ordered.  
  
"Sure thing, partner." Kathryn giggled, knowing it annoyed Frank.  
  
"Why did Moody put you two together? You'll most likely kill each other." James wanted to know.  
  
"Because he didn't want to risk putting us with the other two. Then we'd most likely..."  
  
"Snog each other." Frank butted in. Sometimes Kathryn was a little too graphic in her language.  
  
She blinked. "That was what I was going to say."  
  
"Sorry, just sometimes you don't know with you." Frank explained.  
  
"You didn't think...? Oh, Frank, that's gross!" Kathryn protested.  
  
"You two sure are noisy for Brits." An Auror commented.  
  
Kathryn smirked. "You should meet my fiancé, he's worse than both of us. Of course, if you have James, Sirius, Remus and Peter together... Well, they weren't called the Marauders at school for nothing."  
  
"Marauders?" The Auror wanted to know.  
  
"Did James not tell you?" Kathryn asked, eyes wide, but a delighted and somewhat malicious smile on her lips.  
  
"No. I'm Andy by the way. Andy Davies."  
  
"Kathryn Orenda." Kat grinned. "Anyway, James and his mates used to pull pranks all the time. They were worst in Fifth-year, when they were most skilled, but didn't have any girls to keep 'em straight. They also spent their first five years having a prank war with Enchanted, where Alice and Frank often got caught in the crossfire."  
  
"What changed?"  
  
"Me. I woke up from my five-year coma and was apparently friends with Sirius and James before it, even though I'd lost my memory. I made friends with girls, became the fourth member of Enchanted and ended the war just by my glorious presence."  
  
"Yeah, and the fact that Remus and Radella got together. Then you and Sirius." Frank pointed out.  
  
"But we had to wait the entire year before we finally caught Lily and James snogging on the train." Kathryn grinned at James, who was trying to concentrate on his report, but going a tasteful shade of scarlet.  
  
Andy grinned. "We're hearing all your secrets now, Jack– wait, no, James."  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
While the others talked, now about the teaching and Auror methods in Britain and America, he completed his report and handed it, with his resignation and a full explanation, to his superior.  
  
"We should've known." The man frowned.  
  
James shook his head. "I've been through too many countries for you to have done so. Don't worry."  
  
"Good luck in Britain and with whatever drove you away." The Auror smiled.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Where're you staying, James?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Nowhere, can't afford to." James explained. "I've been sleeping in my office."  
  
"Well you'd best pack up your things because you're coming home." Kathryn informed him.  
  
"Okay. Gimme a minute." James informed them.  
  
He proceeded to a small office, not much bigger than a broom cupboard, and ordered his belongings – "Pack!"  
  
He appeared a few moments later, sliding a shrunk trunk into his jeans pocket.  
  
"We need to get to the Apparation port. See ya, Andy." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Good luck, Jac – James. Maybe I'll come and see ya sometime."  
  
"That'd be nice."  
  
"Got to go!" Kathryn called.  
  
It was easier to Apparate back, because now they knew exactly where they were going.  
  
James stared as he fell to the floor in Auror Headquarters.  
  
"Welcome home, James." Eight voices murmured.  
  
There was a crash behind him.  
  
"Welcome home, Lily." The eight voices, plus two more, said.  
  
Then a voice growled. "You two have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans looked up into the face of Alastor Moody.  
  
A/N: How short? For me that is! Mind you, I think it works better this way. And now we've got another four years before the end of Part 1. That's at least another, oh, nine or ten chapters, hopefully more. I want to make it a reasonable length. Tell me if it should be shorter though. I dunno. Part 2 is Harry's Sixth-year, as if you hadn't guessed!  
  
Anyway, to reviewers:  
  
nightblade-advanced: Thanks! Don't get into too much trouble. I've just got one thing to say now – two more days of compulsory school! Then the prom! Then exams. Bummer. Of course, I come back for Sixth-form, but then there's only something like three classes a day, which is nice!  
  
Raclswt: Thanks! Only 50 chapters? Or do you just mean Part 1? Believe me, this is going to be long! Hermione – Sirius and Kat's daughter? Nope, afraid not. But Hermione does have an important role in Part 2, as does Ron, Harry and... Selene? That's the daughter. A clue – the meaning of Hermione's name, and it is not just the feminine form of Hermes!  
  
Starshock: Thanks for the tip!  
  
Lenorathetrekkie: Thanks! I love your reviews!  
  
Only four reviewers. Hmph! Please, please, please review! I'll send you digital cookies if you do! Digital brownies for the ones who are really nice about it!  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	28. Chapter 28: Meetings

Okey-dokey. Another chappie for you all. But beware! I am still suffering writer's block, and I only have about another three in hand! Argh! Not to mention GCSE exams. Evil things, those. Very evil.  
  
Anyway, hope you like the chapter.  
  
Chapter 28 – Meetings  
  
James and Lily had explained – a lot – to Moody and the others. However, both had extremely good references, and since Voldemort was concentrating on Britain in his attacks, they needed all the Aurors they could find. Their applications for jobs were soon accepted, though they kept their return quiet. It was safest for them if Voldemort didn't find out about their return.  
  
But Kathryn knew that James and Lily were fated to face Voldemort three times and escape. While they had once – in the summer between Sixth and Seventh-year – it didn't count, because it was all four of them. She wondered when James and Lily would face him. And how.  
  
It soon emerged at the next Order of the Phoenix meeting.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the Order.  
  
"I'd like to welcome two new members who should have been here when their friends joined. Lily Evans and James Potter, come forward." He ordered.  
  
They obeyed.  
  
"Do you swear to always fight on the side of right? Do you swear never to give information to Voldemort? Do you swear never to betray this Order and your friends and colleagues to Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I do so swear." Lily and James replied in unison.  
  
"Then sign."  
  
He handed James a quill and contract. On it were all the names of the Order. He read them and followed with his own name, then handed it to Lily. She did the same.  
  
"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore told them. "Sit down."  
  
Nervously, James and Lily sat down together near Kathryn and Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore began the meeting. "We have reason to expect an attack on Diagon Alley at Hallowe'en. Since it's very busy both during the day and during the night, it is a prime target. If Voldemort does do this, it'll be the worst attack of his rise. Luckily his other attacks have usually been foiled due to prior knowledge." Eyes flicked towards Kathryn, who held Sirius' hand firmly. "But if the worst comes to the worst, we need everyone to be ready. Peter, Radella, does St. Mungo's have enough supplies?"  
  
"Enough for a minor attack and the usual problems of Hallowe'en, but no, not enough if all of Diagon Alley was attacked. We'll begin stockpiling. I'll talk to people. There's guaranteed to be those who suspect. And I know people who won't ask questions. I can talk to the Healers who I know'll be there, not to mention the best and those on call." Radella nodded.  
  
"I can get the guys to start making other potions and amulets, particularly those for healing. We've not done much. If we can k-keep to the potions for both serious and non-serious injuries we should be okay." Peter explained. His workplace had branched out into making amulets and suchlike as well as growing plants and making potions.  
  
"What news in the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked Moody.  
  
"Crouch is passing a bill. The rise in attacks, no matter how minor, is worrying them all. He's giving Aurors the power to kill rather than capture, maybe even use the Unforgivables. He's becoming almost as ruthless as the Death Eaters. We need to watch out for him. It's worrying behaviour in a Head of Department."  
  
"What about the Minister?"  
  
"Buster? There's no worries there. He's fair, not so harsh as Crouch." Moody explained.  
  
"Kathryn, any news from the Department of Mysteries?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
The Order hushed. James and Lily were startled. Kathryn hadn't revealed this bit of news.  
  
"Not much. I work for them more as an Auror who knows their secrets, can get hold of anything pertaining to their department than anything else. There're no prophecies about Voldemort. Nothing pertaining to time travel missing. I think we're okay. However, there's something worrying me." Kathryn explained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a locked room in the Department of Mysteries. It holds the greatest force imaginable. It's the one thing Voldemort least understands, but that's what scares me. What if Voldemort discovers how powerful what that room contains is? If he unleashes it – and it wouldn't surprise me if he tried – he could never control it. Very few could. Only a few marked people would be able to." Kathryn sighed. "We don't what he might do!"  
  
"What does the room contain?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Love." Kathryn answered, almost ruefully. She looked round at the others as they began muttering. "Pure, raw, unadulterated love. Some of the Unspeakables have jobs studying it. Voldemort could never control it. That's why the door is kept locked at all times."  
  
"Can anyone control it?" Dumbledore wanted to know.  
  
"There must be some people – who can control that much love. And it's pure love. Untouched by greed, lust, insanity. Love for parents, husband, wife, children, family, friends. The love that means someone would gladly die for another. I know some people who contain that aspect. I know them very well." Kathryn's eyes bored into Dumbledore's as she spoke. "Love can cause the most destruction and give the greatest protection."  
  
Years later Albus Dumbledore would wonder on those words, wonder as to exactly how much she knew of the future and how much she intended to change it when she could.  
  
The meeting continued. The entire Order was placed on ultra-alert in preparation for an attack from Voldemort.  
  
One they knew was to have disastrous consequences.  
  
"You did WHAT?" Kathryn asked, aghast as Lily told her story.  
  
"I, er, influenced him into thinking I was a Russian dignitary so he wouldn't question why I was in the best rooms, having stowed away." Lily blushed.  
  
James, however, laughed. "Ah, fair Flower, you learnt from the best."  
  
"Knew that you boys had a bad effect on us." Kathryn groaned.  
  
Sirius smirked. "Well, you don't want to hear about the effect you girls have on us boys."  
  
Kathryn snorted and blushed. "Sorry, I'd forgotten how innuendo-laced everything gets when you two are together."  
  
Sirius grinned. "And I'd forgotten about how often we're insulted when you two are together."  
  
Lily laughed. "I missed this. I can't believe I let that... I let that bitch convince me to run away. I mean, I'm the one supposed to be influencing others, not the other way around!"  
  
"Ah, Bellatrix has those eyes and that way of causing you to trust her. It doesn't actually work on me, I'm a family member, and Kat, because Kat's too good at Occlumency."  
  
"When did you learn Occlumency?" Lily asked.  
  
"I got one of the Aurors to teach me. It's very helpful. I'm trying to convince Dumbledore to teach me Legilimency. They're especially good skills for Aurors to have." Kathryn smiled.  
  
They were in their house once more. They had invited the others, but they had too much to do, or were too tired. Kathryn and Sirius were snuggled on the sofa, Lily and James in armchairs.  
  
"So what's happening with you two?" Sirius wanted to know and was in no mood to put it tactfully.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"I think he means what's going on with your relationship. I mean, you deserted each other for two years, yet never technically called it off, unless it was in those notes to each other neither of you read." Kathryn explained.  
  
James and Lily went red.  
  
"Umm, I think that means we're still together." Lily murmured.  
  
"Neither of you had a relationship where you were?" Kathryn checked.  
  
"No!" Lily answered, appalled.  
  
"No way!" James replied, annoyed.  
  
"And you still love each other?"  
  
"YES!" They answered, a little too loudly, together.  
  
"Then I'd say you're still boyfriend and girlfriend, thank goodness!" Kathryn pretended to wipe her brow with relief.  
  
"Why 'thank goodness'?" James asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sirius smirked.  
  
"So you know too?" Lily checked.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Alas, my love could not keep such a thing to herself. Even though she had yelled it for the entire train to hear." He snickered.  
  
Kathryn whacked him lightly, which was difficult to do in her current position – leant against his chest with his arms round her waist.  
  
Lily blinked. As did James.  
  
"Oo-kay." Lily frowned. "I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Me too." James nodded sleepily. He then looked around. "I wondered what was wrong with this place. It's way too tidy with you two neat freaks living here."  
  
"Hey!" Kathryn and Sirius protested in unison.  
  
James grinned. "What?"  
  
"We should go to bed too, you know." Sirius told his betrothed.  
  
"Mm, do we have to?" Kathryn asked, settling back on his chest.  
  
"Yep. C'mon. I'll even read you a bedtime story." Sirius smirked.  
  
Kathryn pursed her lips to stop herself from grinning and rolled her eyes. "Very well."  
  
Sirius pulled her up the stairs to their room and sweet slumber.  
  
"Evans, you'll be partnering Longbottom from now on. Potter, Orenda. Since you all worked so well together on your exam." Moody informed them gruffly.  
  
"Anything today?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Operation. Orenda, Potter, you'll be going out with two of our more experienced Aurors, Laden and Davids. They'll explain the situation to you." He pointed to two Aurors, his face stern.  
  
James and Kathryn left, heading towards the two Aurors.  
  
A dark-skinned powerful looking man and stern, stocky woman greeted them.  
  
"Len Davids." The man introduced himself, smiling.  
  
"Andrea Laden." The woman nodded.  
  
"You newbies?" Davids asked.  
  
"How'd'you guess?" Kathryn asked, fluttering her eyelashes and pretending to look innocent.  
  
"Like that look ever works, Mystique." James scoffed. "James Potter."  
  
"Ah, you're the kid who ran away." Laden observed.  
  
James looked like he was going to protest, no I'm not a kid thank you very much, but Kathryn stomped on his instep. He winced.  
  
"Kathryn Orenda."  
  
"And you're the one Moody said we should look out for."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He reckons you'll be running the department in a few years' time."  
  
Kathryn snorted. "Yeah, right, like I want a bounty on my head."  
  
Davids grinned wolfishly. "Yep, Crouch has definitely got that."  
  
Kathryn grinned.  
  
"So, what's the assignment?" James asked.  
  
"There's been some unusual traces of magic around here." Laden pointed to a coloured area on a map. "We've been told to check it out. Think it could be the Dark Arts."  
  
"Voldemort?" Kathryn looked up sharply.  
  
"We don't know. That's why we're going in. Stealth and spy operation. Don't leave any evidence we were there. We just want a look. No heroics unless we say so." Laden ordered.  
  
Kathryn put her hands up in a defensive gesture. "Hey don't look at me. You're the senior Aurors."  
  
"Don't you forget it, missy." Davids told her.  
  
Kathryn raised a brow.  
  
"Mystique..." James told her warningly.  
  
Laden frowned. "Why is he calling you Mystique?"  
  
"Nickname at school. Girls called me it because of being mysterious. Boys called me it after the witch and my ancestor."  
  
"You're descended from Mystique?"  
  
"Yeah, being an Orenda an' all." Kathryn shrugged.  
  
"Why did they call you after the witch?" Davids asked as they proceeded to an Apparation point having read through their briefs.  
  
"We called all of 'em after witches. Kat was Mystique, Lily was Medea, Alura was Morgana and Radella was Nimuë." James explained.  
  
"Yeah, we never really had any nicknames for you boys, did we?" Kathryn frowned. "Oh well, when the time comes..."  
  
"You really graduated top in your class?" Laden asked Kathryn.  
  
"Nah. It was joint with Sirius. He always did better in Potions and Stealth and Tracking." Kathryn explained. "I was Disguise, Transfiguration and Healing gal."  
  
They arrived at their Apparation point.  
  
"C'mon." Laden ordered.  
  
They nodded and Apparated out of there.  
  
That evening, Kathryn stumbled into the house, exhausted.  
  
James was waiting for Lily, and both Lily and Sirius weren't back yet.  
  
She winced at she walked up the stairs and ran a bath. Carefully she peeled away her clothing, careful not to disturb the wounds that covered her back. Lacerations that no one else knew of. That she didn't know of. She didn't know how she got them, only that they had appeared sometime between finishing the assignment – which had amounted to nothing – and getting home.  
  
"Ugh." She complained.  
  
Carefully she added a Healing potion to her bathwater, it appeared as bubble bath so none would suspect.  
  
She stepped into the bath, flinching as the hot water seared her skin and the potion began to mend it.  
  
The hot water lulled her so much, and she was so tired...  
  
"Kathryn?" Sirius asked, poking his head through the door.  
  
She was asleep in the bathtub. He thanked Merlin for the charm that kept a person floating if they fell asleep. He shook her awake.  
  
"What? No, I'm awake." Kathryn exclaimed, splashing.  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked, an amused smirk on his face.  
  
She flung water at him. "I am. I was just tired."  
  
"I'm not surprised, you haven't been sleeping well recently." He told her, a look of concern on his face.  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Kathryn demanded, pulling herself out of the bath and securing a towel round her body and another around her hair.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Not entirely mine. Besides, I mean when you're actually asleep. Nightmares? Visions?" He asked.  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Yeah. Some. It's Voldemort and his followers and these attacks. They're too shadowy, the visions, I can't pinpoint anything. They just seem to be sent to hurt me."  
  
Sirius hugged her close. "It'll be fine. Voldemort will be defeated. You saw it, remember?" He smiled.  
  
Kathryn nodded, but didn't smile. After all, the losses of Voldemort's destruction were terrible.  
  
"C'mon." Sirius told her. "Put something on and eat. We've got a job to do tonight."  
  
"What?" Kathryn frowned.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us at Hogwarts. They're worried about an attack, remember?"  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Yeah. Okay, just give me a minute."  
  
Sirius smiled, kissed her forehead and left.  
  
Kathryn sighed.  
  
'What's wrong with me?'  
  
There had been no attack. A week later, the Marauders and Enchanted met up in the Three Broomsticks, where James and Lily suffered a slightly cold reception at first.  
  
"We haven't had any word." Remus accused.  
  
"No letters, news, nothing. Just the notes you wrote to Kat and Sirius. Have you any idea how worried we were?" Radella demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry... it was just..." James' voice trailed off.  
  
"Bellatrix deceived them. You know what she's like with those eyes. Why someone who wouldn't use the trust they seem to invoke to their own advantage couldn't have had them I don't know." Sirius groaned, frustrated.  
  
"Because Fate decided to do that?" Kat suggested. "Look, James and Lily were under a trust spell at the time, they were worried for the people they loved... it wasn't their fault. On the bright side, Lily didn't have to suffer Petunia and Vernon's grotesque wedding." She giggled.  
  
"That's a good point. I knew something good had to come out of it." Lily mused.  
  
"Still, you shouldn't have left!" Alura informed them.  
  
"Trick, remember? Besides, it was only because we were trying to protect you." James replied.  
  
It took at least half an hour to convince them that they had done it to protect them. Eventually Remus, Radella, Alura, Damion and Peter forgave them. (A/N: Yeah, Peter's there. Doesn't do much, does he? Well, until he betrays Lily and James, that is. Stupid rat.)  
  
"Now what?" Lily asked.  
  
"Now we start to plan the wedding!" Alura crowed.  
  
"Wedding? What wedding?" James replied.  
  
"Mine and Damion's. We're getting married on New Year's Day. Which only gives us two months to plan everything!" Alura replied.  
  
"Uh oh, she's going into obsessive mode again." Sirius commented.  
  
"How about some more drinks?" Kathryn suggested.  
  
Everyone gave their orders as Alura began to talk to them about the wedding, which, it seemed, she had been planning for years. Kathryn was still surprised that the couples had lasted so long. It was unusual for teens to stay together for that long, especially from the age of sixteen. They were now all twenty, well, Damion was twenty-one, he had his birthday in September. Kathryn still didn't want to think that James and Lily would be dead before they reached twenty-five.  
  
Kathryn went to the bar. "Nine Butterbeers, Rosmerta." She called. Frank and Alice were not with them.  
  
"Coming up, Kathryn." The witch replied, smiling. Kathryn and Sirius were regulars in the pub, even though they lived in London.  
  
Kat leant against the bar, waiting. She had always liked this place. It had a warm, friendly feel. She recognised a couple of the Seventh-years in it, guessing they must have got permission from Dumbledore, much as she and her friends had every once in a while, to come into Hogsmeade on a Friday evening.  
  
Then suddenly it hit Kathryn, what Alura had said. Two months. Hallowe'en was the next day. The three pairs of Aurors had wangled their way onto an assignment on Diagon Alley. She prayed that they could stop Voldemort.  
  
"Here y'go." Rosmerta smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Rosmerta." Kathryn grinned, taking the tray from her.  
  
As she did though, she was hit by a vision that sent the tray from her hands, her knees to the floor and her entire body into excruciating pain.  
  
"Kat!" Sirius suddenly yelled as Rosmerta stared, completely nonplussed as to what was happening.  
  
Kathryn wasn't aware of anything around her. She was in the grips of a terrifying vision...  
  
------------  
  
"Ah, James Potter, Lily Evans. At last we meet. I see you didn't take our warning seriously." Voldemort hissed.  
  
James smiled at him inanely. "Oh, we did. We then found out that our friends and family were in danger anyway and that we could do a fat lot of good hiding. So we came back when they came to collect us."  
  
Voldemort gave an equally inane, but far more sinister, smile. "You must be very brave to speak to me like that. Or very foolish."  
  
Lily laughed. "Why would that be? Just because you're a jumped up, half- blood with a serious mental disorder..."  
  
Voldemort threw out a curse in seconds that Lily swiftly dodged.  
  
Oops. Lily thought aloud.  
  
Oops? You insulted the madman to the point where he's trying to murder us and all you can say is 'oops'? James demanded crossly, again in thought- speech, because he was trying not to get hit with the Cruciatus.  
  
Voldemort turned from them. The sight he clearly revelled in was horrific. Diagon Alley was ablaze. The stench of charred flesh and fresh blood assaulted the senses. Bodies were strewn over the cobblestones. And another body was strung up, swinging from the neck. He'd been lynched.  
  
The body turned. Lily and James went pale and then began to attack in earnest. The body belonged to Sirius Black.  
  
"You bastard!" James yelled. "Stupefy!"  
  
Voldemort deflected it. "Protego!"  
  
"Sirius. Oh God, if Sirius is dead... Where's Kat?" Lily shrieked from behind her own shield.  
  
"The Seer? Oh, she's safe. No, I wouldn't kill her. She's valuable. I believe Lucius is 'teaching' her obedience."  
  
Lily choked. There was only one thing that could be construed as. Especially when Lucius Malfoy hated Kathryn so much. He seemed to take after his ancestors in more ways than one.  
  
Lily and James were surrounded.  
  
"You'd do well to say your last goodbyes now." Voldemort sneered.  
  
James and Lily, still in shock from what had happened to their best friends, froze. They tried to put up a shield, but their wands were Summoned away. They began a spell, but were Silenced.  
  
NO! Lily shrieked.  
  
"One curse to kill the lovers. The Heirs shall never be, not with two never to be born." Voldemort sneered, a sinister smile on his face.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Kathryn watched in horror as the bodies of James Potter and Lily Evans fell to the ground, their arms entwined about each other.  
  
------------  
  
"Kat?" Sirius' voice broke through her dismay.  
  
Kathryn turned over and was violently sick. Those images. It couldn't happen...  
  
"What was it?" Sirius asked.  
  
Kathryn wiped her mouth, rinsed it carefully and burst into tears.  
  
"Sirius." She murmured. "He killed you... All of you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tomorrow. The attack... Lynched... Avada Kedavra..." Kathryn moaned and then fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Kat?" Sirius asked worried.  
  
Radella was swiftly at her friend's side.  
  
"She's unconscious. That vision put incredible strain on her body. She's never had one which had such physical effects. It must have been terrible."  
  
"She said something about an attack, tomorrow. And Voldemort. And him killing us." Sirius stated.  
  
Madam Rosmerta was busily clearing away the broken glass and now the vomit. She couldn't blame Kathryn, not after the pain the young woman had clearly been through.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"No. Let's get to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey's dealt with these things before. And we can fire-call Elise. See if she's ever had visions with these side-effects."  
  
No one could see in the dark that Kathryn's unconscious form smiled.  
  
A/N: How was that? I'm trying to cut down on the lovey-dovey stuff a little, especially with what's coming up in the next chapter...  
  
Oh yes, and a cliffhanger, isn't it? Why do you think Kathryn is smiling when she's seen that future?  
  
Anyway, to reviewers:  
  
Raclswt: Glad you like it. You're anxious to know what happens later, are you? Well, you just need to remember something of Kat's visions and what Dumbledore told them about the Elemental Guardians to begin to piece together everything. I hope this chapter was long enough for you!  
  
Jenevieve: Thanks. Nope you hadn't reviewed before! I know there's lots of kissing. What can I say? You should meet the couples in my year! Glad you like it though. But there will be a bit less kissing in later chapters, though no less suggestions! I can't help it!  
  
Sk8erWitch: Okay, here's the cookie and brownie. Chucks food full of chocolatey goodness across digital realm I hope you got them. You liked it then? Good. Yes, James does have explaining to do. And he didn't even yell at Kat for calling him Jamie!  
  
Tina: What the hell is AIM? Anyway, I don't think they'll be leaving the country again. This is going to be a long fic, but it will include Part 2, as well. There's another three chapters written, and at least another ten after that. Problem is that I'm getting inspired for Part 2, which is just annoying! Anyway, thanks! I know what it feels like to be procrastinating. I'm doing that a lot at the moment. Mother yells in background Only joking! I'm revising really hard for my GCSEs, honest! Except my revising 'really hard' and someone else's might have different definitions!  
  
polgarathesorceress2: Lucky? About what? GCSEs aren't great, no matter if I get study leave. Oh, alright, that bit's quite good! Thanks for reviewing. I read yours too!  
  
Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read. Now, maybe, will you review? And if you like it, would you, maybe, tell your friends? Hey, if you shamelessly advertise my story, I'll shamelessly advertise yours!  
  
Sorry, I'm a bit mad. I hope you enjoyed that chapter.  
  
Any ideas for weddings/births/confrontations etc. are gratefully accepted, and will be recognised and thanked! I'll even dedicate chapters to you!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	29. Chapter 29: Attack on Diagon Alley

Hello everyone!  
  
I've just done my English Lit and first Textiles GCSEs today! Help! Okay, before anyone else asks, GCSE stands for General Certificate of Secondary Education, and we do them when we're sixteen (fifteen for those born July/August) in the UK. Year 11, to us. Okay?  
  
Anyway, this chapter has got a lot of violence in, but I've tried to make it real. Sorry if isn't good enough!  
  
By the way, 100 reviews! YAY! Even if it's mainly because one person reviewed the first 11 chapters! But still, technically, that gives me 102, so it's still 100 reviews! YAY for me. Might post up a new fic. Haven't decided yet.  
  
Anyway, read on...  
  
Chapter 29 – Attack on Diagon Alley  
  
"Why didn't she wake up?" Sirius demanded as he, Lily, James, Alice and Frank sat in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.  
  
The five Aurors were giving the appearance of having the day off. They – and Moody – had warned the Ministry about the attack, and there were a couple of 'on-duty' Aurors checking out a shop in Knockturn Alley, another in Gringotts investigating a foolish attempted burglary and several who were supposedly off work. The Healers and nurses in St. Mungo's had been warned about casualties and were preparing for them. Peter's workplace had stocked them up on Healing potions of all kinds and various amulets and instruments with healing in them. It was strange that Peter turned out to be so good with the potions when he had nearly failed that class in school. However, he could still be beaten by his friends, though they didn't mention it.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the fact that she's still unconscious is a good thing. Maybe its a way of preventing what might happen." Lily tried to soothe him.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I'm worried. I just want her here. With me." He sighed.  
  
"We know, Sirius. I'm sure she'll be alright. She has to be." James confirmed.  
  
"She will. You know how strong she is. If she can kick my ass, she can sure as death beat this." Frank then winced. "Maybe 'sure as death' wasn't such a good choice of words."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Nah, it's okay. Well, since we're here, and it's early- evening and unusually warm for October, anyone want an ice cream as well?"  
  
"Make mine a chocolate sundae." A voice commented from behind him.  
  
"Kat!" Sirius smiled, jumping up and hugging her, causing a number of indulgent grins from others in the ice cream parlour. "When did you wake up?"  
  
"About an hour ago. I had to go home and change." She kissed Sirius on the tip of the nose. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course I missed you!" Sirius told her, somewhat indignantly, and then swept her into a dramatic kiss, as though playing a scene from something like 'Romeo and Juliet'.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, Sirius, wherefore art thou?" Kathryn smiled cheekily.  
  
"Right here. So, you wanted chocolate sundae? What else, everyone?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"We'd like a..." But Frank's voice was cut off as an explosion sounded.  
  
"Shit." Lily stated. The others agreed.  
  
The six Aurors jumped up and raced out. They separated into their partners – not their Auror partners, but the ones they used in the Order, which happened to be couples.  
  
At the corner where Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley met, the shop was in flames.  
  
"Frank, Alice, guard the entrance to Diagon Alley!" Sirius roared. "Keep it open, make sure any wounded get out. James, Lily, you're at the other entrance! Kat, with me, we'd best get there!"  
  
"Alice, call the medi-Aurors!" Kathryn ordered as she and Sirius ran to the blazing shop.  
  
The mood had suddenly changed from gentle and teasing to harsh and dangerous. People began to panic at the sight. Those who still kept some of their wits tried to Apparate, but a spell had been placed on the entire area – they couldn't Apparate out.  
  
The shop that was on fire was a small thrift store. Kat gasped when she heard a scream.  
  
"Sirius, there's people in there!" Kat shrieked.  
  
"Kat, it's too dangerous..." Sirius began.  
  
"I can control the flames! Come with me, there might be kids too weak to get out!" Kathryn ordered. She wasn't letting Sirius out of her sight.  
  
To passers-by, it must have looked very strange, this witch and wizard entering a burning house without uttering so much as a Flame-freezing charm.  
  
Kat forced the flames away from her. They fought against her, demanding to be set free, to burn, to char, to destroy...  
  
'No,' she order them firmly in her mind. She didn't know whether her three fellow Elemental Guardians felt their elements as almost being alive, but she had felt fire like this ever since the end of her Seventh-year. The woman thrust the fire away from her, refusing to let it touch her or her beloved.  
  
Sirius chanted a spell to create a barrier.  
  
"Flames eating hungrily,  
  
Destroying the house's strength,  
  
Erect a barrier, obey me,  
  
Stop danger falling at any length." It was meant to prevent falling beams or boards harming them. Sirius could only pray that a spell on the spur of the moment would work.  
  
It was sinister as the flames danced about the pair, their orange, yellow and red twisting firelight throwing the shop and house into a spectral ghost. Somehow, they felt this was why Voldemort has chosen Hallowe'en. He wanted to make the tradition of the day ever so appropriate.  
  
A shrill scream broke their calmness and clarity as they navigated their way through the house and shop. The two Guardians broke into a run.  
  
"Who's there? Where are you?" Kat yelled.  
  
"The children! They're trapped!" A female voice replied, shrill with fear.  
  
"Sirius! Get the children out!" Kathryn told him. "The Flame-freezing charm!"  
  
Sirius nodded, and swiftly incanted the charm. It was a charm Kathryn could do without thinking – fire was her element – but not so for him.  
  
Kathryn proceeded in the direction of the voices of before.  
  
She broke open a door... No one there. She ran up the next flight of stairs.  
  
"Help! Cough, cough Help!" Someone yelled, his or her voice hoarse.  
  
Kathryn broke open the next door. A man and woman in their late twenties (from appearance) were trapped by a wall of flame. The woman was attempting to freeze the flames, but her husband had succumbed to the smoke. He was choking dreadfully. He clutched a small box to his chest.  
  
Kat ran through the wall of flame. She grabbed them. "Come on."  
  
"We... we can't walk through that!" The woman cried.  
  
"I can. I have control of the fire. It's my element. It won't harm you. We've more to worry about with falling beams and ceilings."  
  
"The children!"  
  
"My partner's gone to get them. I swear, they'll be safe. We have to get you out." Kathryn quickly explained. "Can you walk?" She asked the man.  
  
"Yes... Just..." He began coughing again.  
  
"He's got a serious reaction to the smoke. It's not normal. It's burning something else." The woman replied, tugging her husband up.  
  
Kat took his other side. The two women each slung one of his arms over their shoulders and supported him as they walked through the building. The younger sniffed the air.  
  
"You're right. They used something to start the fire. Not a spell, but a..."  
  
"Plant. Dried korrehn." The man rasped out.  
  
"They did what?" Kathryn demanded. "That plant is illegal in seventy countries! It's used in the potions for control, torture and death – the equivalent to the Unforgivables! About a quarter of the wizarding population are allergic to it, especially when it's burned..." Kathryn's voice trailed off. "I guess now is not the time to explore the illegality of such use. Voldemort couldn't careless if it was illegal or not."  
  
"You Know Who did this?" The woman gasped.  
  
"Yeah. Who else would?" Kathryn asked rhetorically. "Mind now, the stairs are tricky."  
  
They navigated the stairs carefully. After nearly five minutes, Sirius came back. He had a baby slung over his chest, another child on his back and was guiding two others with his hands.  
  
"Kat! The front! It's caved in. There's no way out!" Sirius gasped.  
  
"Here, Sirius, give us the kids and you take him." Kathryn ordered.  
  
The mother soon slung the baby over her chest, papoose style and the smaller child sat on her back. The other two grabbed hold of Kat's hands. Kathryn swiftly ordered the flames back far enough for them to breathe.  
  
She sighed. "There's only one thing for it. We're going to have to cause more damage. We need an exit and we need it now. I can't keep control of this forever, and I'm already losing strength." She groaned.  
  
Sirius' eyes lit. "This is stone, isn't it?" He checked.  
  
The older woman nodded.  
  
"Oh good." Sirius grinned.  
  
Kathryn caught the man as Sirius moved forward to the closest wall. White light gathered about him and Sirius drew his fist back and punched the wall. His power of Earth included all her bounties, including sand, stone and crystal. The stone obeyed his call and shot outwards, creating a gaping hole in the side of the house. They were two floors up, but that hardly mattered now.  
  
"Good work." Kathryn stated. The crimson aura of her magic became more evident as she moved away form the flames. She jumped from the window, and landed delicately as a phoenix. She transformed back to human. "The kids first!" She yelled.  
  
Sirius took the eldest of the children. "Go on. Kat will guide you."  
  
The kid looked askance. Sirius sighed and pushed him gently from the hole. Kathryn had her wand out and levitated him to the ground. They repeated this for the other child and then the father. The mother was too scared.  
  
"Sirius! Transport them! Apparate them! Clobber them over the head and levitate them for all I care! Just get them the hell outta there!" Kathryn yelled. She heard the gleeful cry of the flames – they were getting to something which would quite happily blow the house to smithereens.  
  
Sirius nodded and grasped the woman's hands. Seconds later, they reappeared by Kathryn and the others at the other side of the street.  
  
The house then exploded.  
  
It was strange, but the man was still holding that box.  
  
"Get to St. Mungo's. He's allergic to korrehn, he needs to be treated. And you all need treatment for smoke inhalation and burns." Kathryn observed.  
  
The woman nodded. She and the rest of them struggled towards the Leaky Cauldron, where there was a direct floo to St. Mungo's Hospital.  
  
Kat and Sirius ran further into Diagon Alley and then gulped. Shops and stores were in flames. Multi-coloured lights of spells lit up the darkening sky.  
  
And then they suddenly realised something else.  
  
They were surrounded.  
  
Lily and James had obeyed Sirius' orders, since he was technically the most senior of them (he was the eldest and had been working there longer than Lily and James). The far entrance to Diagon Alley seemed to be deserted. They swiftly began to tell anyone they came across to floo out – to anywhere safe, specifying Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Dumbledore had already told them that Hogwarts could be used for escapees, and if St. Mungo's filled up, then Hogwarts was the next place to send the injured. It was an emergency hospital in such times.  
  
It was quiet. Too quiet.  
  
"Something's wrong." James murmured. "Completely wrong..."  
  
"How well observed." A voice behind the two of them commented.  
  
They whipped round, wands out.  
  
"Ah, I see you ignored my warning." Voldemort remarked, twirling his wand idly.  
  
"It wasn't a warning. It was a ruse to get us out of the way. And we didn't ignore it. We actually took the advice of that bitch. Of course, the trust spell may have had something to do with that. We're lucky that our friends brought us to our senses." James snarled.  
  
"Enough with talking. Cruc–" Voldemort began.  
  
Lily and James dodged. And then James yelled out, "Rictumsempra!"  
  
Voldemort blocked it. "Delashio!"  
  
"Tarantallegra!" Lily screeched.  
  
Again Voldemort blocked it. "Lacerare!"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Petrificus totalus!"  
  
"Iridus formeth!"  
  
"Crisorac!"  
  
The either blocked or dodged them. If one of the pair got struck, the other did the counter curse. In fact the barrage of spells seemed to be pointless as each seemed to be blocked or avoided. It took an hour of intense fighting, spells and duelling before there was any sort of break. Voldemort examined them appraisingly.  
  
"You know, you two would be worthy of my army, even she is a Mudblood. You are strong and powerful, intelligent. Unlike most of the bumbling idiots I have following me." Voldemort observed.  
  
"Yes, and do you know why they're idiots, Voldemort?" James asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they follow you!" Lily finished.  
  
"We'll never join you and your evil ways!" James shouted.  
  
Voldemort screeched in anger.  
  
At that moment, James sent a bullet of ice into the dark wizard's chest. It stopped him temporarily.  
  
James and Lily legged it. Voldemort snarled and Apparated (apparently the wards let him and his Death Eaters through).  
  
And then it suddenly struck the pair of them.  
  
They had defied Voldemort for the first time.  
  
Alice and Frank were desperately holding Death Eaters off as medi-Aurors entered the field. Many had automatic portkeys – they'd be able to get out of the Alley with the most critically wounded and back again.  
  
"Aargh!" Alice screamed as the Lacerate Curse hit her. A long wound bloodied her left arm and sleeve.  
  
"Ali!" Frank yelled.  
  
"Keep to it! I'm fine!" His betrothed ordered.  
  
Frank couldn't help grinning, even through his worry and danger; Alice wouldn't let a wound slow her down. It was odd though; she was very effective at blocking such curses.  
  
"Stupefy!" Frank shouted and another Death Eater went down under a barrage of red light.  
  
It was at least an hour after the attack had begun. The flashes of green light were the worst. They occurred every so often, and almost every time, someone will have fallen victim to the Killing Curse.  
  
He had to ignore them. Concentrate on his present problems.  
  
It wasn't long before Alice and Frank had to defy Voldemort for the first time as well.  
  
Voldemort suddenly appeared, black robes swishing, his red, snake-like eyes glistening with evil intent.  
  
"Ah, Longbottom and Phenners. I have come to offer you a proposition." Voldemort stated.  
  
"And what would that be, Voldemort?" Frank spat, drawing closer to his beloved.  
  
"A one time offer. Join me and your lives will be spared." Voldemort explained.  
  
"Never!" They cried in unison.  
  
"Then say goodbye." Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Ke–"  
  
Frank had already moved out of the way. He raised his wand and hissed, "Lacrimare!" (A/N: Now this is interesting...)  
  
Voldemort burst into tears. (A/N: WHAT?!) He couldn't control them, but hissed angrily. "You'll pay for that, Longbottom. You and your little girlfriend will pay!"  
  
He Apparated away.  
  
Frank and Alice had no chance to ponder the meaning of this, as they came under a bombardment of more curses, hexes and attacks.  
  
Hours later, the news went round. They had won. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had run.  
  
Kathryn collapsed into Sirius' arms. "Oh, thank God." She whispered. Both of them were weak. They had not had to use so much power over their elements, or exercise such control, before.  
  
It seemed all four Elemental Guardians had had to exercise their powers. James had had to stop a run of Death Eaters and used a wall of ice to do it. Lily had had to form a cyclone of her magic to run a number of Death Eaters down. At the very least, it was scary.  
  
But no one could help smiling. Voldemort's worst attack, and he had run away. It was a small victory, but a definite one.  
  
There had been so many casualties though. Too many. There were more than two hundred victims in St. Mungo's alone. And there were at least another hundred dead. Not to mention the dozens who had been flooed to Hogwarts instead. It seemed that there had been a number of the attacks using a korrehn bomb as they were known, all on shops/homes with someone who was allergic to it.  
  
Kathryn and Sirius Apparated to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Lily and James were there, as were Frank and Alice. All of them looked worse for wear. Alura and Damion were also there, along with Remus, but Radella was still working, as were a couple of the other members.  
  
Dumbledore greeted them.  
  
"Well done. You saved lives tonight." He smiled.  
  
"I'm exhausted." Kathryn muttered and then yawned, as though to prove it.  
  
"You will be. I hear the four of you had to exercise your elemental control."  
  
"Yeah. And God does it make you tired." Lily yawned as well, snuggling into James as they sat on a couch.  
  
Frank was finally bandaging Alice's wound. "I'll get Poppy to take a look at it when we've got chance." He told her.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked.  
  
"I've got a long cut on my arm. Laceration Curse." Alice answered.  
  
"C'mere." James ordered.  
  
She obeyed and James laid a finger to the bandage, closed his eyes and blue light spilled from the touch. Then he stopped. "I've laid a healing spell on the bandage and cleaned out any infection. Just keep the bandage on, I can't heal it for you tonight, but the spell should have taken care of it by morning." James explained, and then he yawned.  
  
Lily grinned. "Guess we should get home and sleep."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Lils, you okay? You're not supposed to be perky."  
  
"I'm not. Speaking of which... Dumbledore, Voldemort made James and I an offer. He wanted us to join his army."  
  
"He made us the same offer." Frank commented.  
  
They looked at Kathryn and Sirius. "What, don't look at us here. He should know by now the only thing I'll join him for is a duel or a fight. And we're on opposing sides and then I kick his snake-bitten ass."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Snake-bitten, is it?" He played with a strand of her hair.  
  
"Well, I'm making an assumption there." Kathryn grinned. "I'm guessing you said no?"  
  
"Of course we said no!" James looked affronted. "Well, first we insulted him. Then we said no."  
  
Sirius laughed. "You would insult him."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"We said no as well. Then he attacked us. We fought."  
  
"Born to those who have thrice defied him..." Kathryn murmured.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
But it was clear what had happened. Kathryn was asleep.  
  
"I guess we'd best get home." Sirius grinned. "Kat, wake up."  
  
"Wha – What? I'm awake!" Kathryn told him.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Sure, c'mon. We need a healing potion and a bath."  
  
"Together?"  
  
"Well, I suppose we can put the healing potion in the bath..." Sirius mused.  
  
Kathryn grinned slyly. "That wasn't what I meant. And you know it."  
  
"Yes, I like your idea better." Sirius grinned. He then pulled her into a hug and he transported them home.  
  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to take the conventional way home." James sighed, getting up, much to Lily's annoyance.  
  
"Floo?" She groaned.  
  
"Yes, floo."  
  
"Stupid Sirius and his transporting power..." Lily grumbled. "Couldn't have offered us a lift, could he?"  
  
"S'pose not. I need a bath too." James stretched. He took Lily's hand and he threw some floo powder into the fire. He yelled the address and then Lily and James entered it and soon appeared in the living room.  
  
They heard a shrill laugh above them.  
  
"Let's not go on their floor. It might be dangerous." James commented.  
  
"I second that motion."  
  
They headed upstairs, glad that at the end of the day, they were safe and happy.  
  
Kathryn was just happy that her vision had not come true. And all because she slept too long.  
  
Of course, she didn't dwell on those thoughts. Sirius wasn't going to let her...  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 29! Oo-er, bit lovey-dovey, that ending, isn't it? Or maybe just suggestive. Ha ha!  
  
I've tried to make it so they're not all powerful. They're drained after the fight and after having to use so much power.  
  
Okay, reviewers:  
  
polgarathesorceress2: Yeah, Years 8s are immature! Similar to J. K. Rowling's style? I'm flattered. But I think my writing's a little unsophisticated compared to hers. Thanks anyway though.  
  
BrokenSkye: She will muck up. I'm still trying to work out exactly how, but she will! Thanks anyway. I'll keep that suggestion in mind. If not for this fic, then another.  
  
Miss Black16: Thanks! I hope this answers why Kat was smiling. Because she knew that her being unconscious would change it.  
  
nightblade-advanced: Thanks! I love reviews!  
  
Lillianna-Rose: Wow! But you don't have to review every chapter! All the same, thanks! Yeah, she is headstrong and a bit rude. It's supposed to balance out the fact that she seems so skilled, but never mind. Do Mary- Sues swear? I don't think so. Ergo, she can't be a Mary-Sue.  
  
Lenorathetrekkie: Oh, dry up! I update regularly, don't I? It's no worse than TV programmes doing a To Be Continued... and then not continuing for a week.  
  
Hermione1989: Thanks. I really appreciate reviews!  
  
Okay, that's it.  
  
Here's a question for ya.  
  
Which night was obviously very cold in 1986 (for my fic) or 1979 (for real timeline)? Answer me that. If you can't, I'll give a clue!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	30. Chapter 30: The First Wedding

This is a short, fluffy chapter, I'm afraid! No real action in it. Never mind!  
  
Responses to reviews at the end!  
  
**Chapter 30 – The first wedding  
**  
_New Year's Day, 1985:  
_  
"SIRIUS!" Kathryn yelled.  
  
"What?" He grumbled, pushing himself up in bed.  
  
"We need to be at a wedding in three hours!" Kathryn yelped. "I'm supposed to be helping Alura out with her make up and dress! Crap!" She ran into the bathroom and took a momentary shower and reappeared wearing jeans and a sweater.  
  
"I'm supposed to be helping out Damion!" Sirius growled and proceeded to throw clothes on.  
  
Kathryn disappeared. "LILY! JAMES! GET UP!" Then there was a sudden laugh. "WHAT THE... I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU TWO ARE WORSE THAN US!"  
  
Sirius blanched, wondering what Kathryn had walked in on and what their best friends were planning on doing to her.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, JAMES HAROLD POTTER! AARGH, YOU STUPID GIT!" Kathryn ran out of the room. And then yelled again. "LILY, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT ALURA'S HALF AN HOUR AGO!"  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Sirius heard Lily yell. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT?"  
  
"WELL, I WASN'T EXACTLY PLANNING TO WALK IN ON YOU TWO SN –" Kathryn was cut off and yelped again. Sirius heard her running downstairs and then a crash. "HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN! WHERE IS THE GOD-DAMNED HANGOVER CURE?!"  
  
He sighed. This was going to be a looong few minutes.  
  
# # #  
  
_Alura and Damion's home:  
_  
"Where have you two been?" Alura demanded as Lily and Kat Apparated in.  
  
"Unfortunately, Sirius and I genuinely slept in late, what with it being New Year's Eve last night, not to mention your hen night." Kathryn grinned. She had finally found the Hangover Cure, but not after smashing several pieces of china. Sometimes it amazed her that she had made it through the Auror Academy when she could be so clumsy. "But James and Lily had _other_ things on their minds..."  
  
"Kat, I'll say this once, don't even think about it."  
  
"Ah, but mind-influence doesn't work on me, dear friend. Occlumens, remember?" Kat grinned.  
  
"Let's get down to business! Kat, you said you'd do my dress?" Alura asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Alura was half-Muggle and half-Magic, and had chosen Muggle formal clothing as the dress code. In truth, it was because she wanted the traditional big white wedding dress. (A/N: Sorry if I hadn't explained about Alura's heritage before. If I have, sorry if it's different. Damion's pureblood and so is Radella. Alura's dad is a Muggle.)  
  
Radella and Alice appeared from the other room. Radella was Maid of Honour, while the other three were bridesmaids. Alice and Frank were a lot closer to the groups than before, especially to Sirius and Kathryn, since they had worked with them for so long.  
  
"You two are already ready? Yikes!" Lily squealed.  
  
"Hurry up, Lils. Now hush, I need to concentrate." Kathryn stated.  
  
She concentrated on the picture of what Alura had drawn. The dress. Concentrating on the white silk robes before her, she let her wandless Transfiguration out. Crimson light gathered about her as she stared at the robes. Lily noticed the flash of crimson fire in her friend's eyes. Yet it didn't look evil or demonic, as Voldemort's red eyes did. It looked warm, good, comforting.  
  
Slowly the dress took shape. And after a few more minutes, Kathryn helped Alura slip it on.  
  
"Oh, Mystique, this is _perfect_!" Alura gasped. "Thank you, oh so much!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Radella's the one for hair. I just need to get my dress on." Kathryn grinned.  
  
Unlike Alura's bridal gown, the bridesmaids' dresses had been ordered, though designed by Alura herself. Kathryn slipped into the shimmering lilac gown, amazed that the colour and style suited all four girls, who all looked somewhat different, though it was Lily in particular, since the other three were varying shades of blonde. (A/N: Does Alice have blonde hair? Did I say what colour hair she has? I can't remember, so say she's got honey blonde hair.) But it did. It was very simple and elegant. An empire waistline (just below the bust), with thin straps and a lightly- flared at the ankle skirt. Kathryn and Lily both kept their wands sheathed, with holsters fastened round their thighs. They were spelled magically to make it seem like nothing was there.  
  
Kathryn caught her hair up with a few hairgrips and let the rest of the cascade of curls and ringlets fall naturally at the back of her head. A little make-up and lip-gloss later, she slid on her shoes and headed out, to wear Alura was having the final touches put to her ensemble.  
  
"Kat!" Radella grinned. "One last thing!" And she fixed a lilac rose into her friend's hair at the back.  
  
"Thanks. You look great, Radella." Kathryn grinned.  
  
"So do you."  
  
Alura gushed happily, "You _all _look great! Thank you so much for being here and helping me! And now, as a little thank you gift..." She pulled out four wrapped boxes. "Here."  
  
They all thanked her and opened the gifts. Each of them had an elegant silver bracelet set with a moonstone in the centre.  
  
"Thank you so much for being my bridesmaids and maid of honour." She looked at Radella.  
  
"It's nothing, Alura. Good excuse to get dressed up." Kathryn grinned.  
  
And undressed up. Lily thought, not realising it was 'aloud'.  
  
Lily! Kathryn scolded.  
  
Oops.  
  
They put on their bracelets – all of them wore simple silver jewellery with their outfits and all of them had a lilac rose in their hair.  
  
"Where did you get these roses?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"A shop in Diagon Alley. They're actually silk, but spelled to look and feel and smell like real – thornless – roses." Alura smiled. She herself had a number of tiny, delicate white roses in her hair, twisted into it. They were clearly of the same type.  
  
"Well, girls, let's go. You did remember to wear waterproof and smudgeproof make-up, didn't you?" Kathryn teased, knowing they'd probably get sentimental.  
  
"We used a spell for it to stay in place. It won't come off until we say the counter-spell." Lily explained. "And then that takes all the make-up off."  
  
"Good idea." Kathryn grinned. "Saves all that waste this evening. Especially for Alura. I'm sure she can't wait for her wedding night."  
  
# # #  
  
_Merlin's Hall:  
_  
Kathryn gasped at the sight. She had no idea that the place for magical weddings was so amazing. But then, it had been used for centuries.  
  
Merlin's Hall was a large building, with several sets of suites and halls. Each suite had the Wedding Hall, a Ballroom and a Dining Room, complete with kitchen and dressing rooms backstage. The more expensive ones had bedrooms attached for the newly married couple and guests as well, if needed. The gardens were also exceptionally fine, and in the summer, the weddings often took place outside. Almost all British witches and wizards got married here, unless they were marrying a Muggle and chose a Muggle ceremony or just preferred a Muggle ceremony itself. It was also popular with foreign wizards and witches, because it was especially famous for being Merlin's birthplace. His mother had escaped the town and the house had sprung up as Merlin was born. Magically, of course. It was owned by the Society for the Preservation of Ancient Magical Sites, and they charged a fee for its use. Since this went to keeping the Hall in such splendid shape and the decorating, none of the couples minded.  
  
Kathryn just gasped at the amazing floral and luminescent decorations. It looked superb.  
  
She grinned at Alura as the twenty-year-old looked on nervously. She realised with a start that it was her own – and Sirius' – twenty-first birthday today. She nearly laughed, and wondered why they'd forgotten. Her present for him lay in their room, in the depths of her walk-in wardrobe, which was effectively a dressing room.  
  
"You'll be fine. Just think. When you walk out of here, you'll be Mrs Damion Jackson." Kathryn teased.  
  
Alura smiled and visibly relaxed. "I can do this. Okay, let's get this show on the road."  
  
She handed her wand and a white rope to Radella, who held them on a cushion, as well as the ring.  
  
"Radella, Remus, you two first." Alura ordered.  
  
Damion was waiting in the Hall already.  
  
Remus (Damion's choice for Best Man) and Radella entered the Hall and strains of glorious music followed them. Alice and Frank followed. Then Kathryn and Sirius. Then Lily and James. Each of the bridesmaids held a bouquet of white and lilac roses.  
  
Finally, the Hall hushed as the wedding march began to play. Apparently, the tune was wizard in origin, though Kathryn wasn't really convinced.  
  
Alura entered on her father's arm. She looked amazing. Her dress was a corset of white silk with pearl beads to decorate, falling into a wide, white skirt with a slight train behind her. There were no sleeves or straps, just the fall of a light, chiffon veil that covered her lovely features. Her hair was up, but curls cascaded from it, white roses looking striking against her dark tresses. A tiara of silver wire held her veil in place, pearls decorating it. A similar necklace graced her throat, and a terran and diamond betrothal ring sat on the ring finger of her left hand. Terran was a magical metal that looked either gold or silver, dependant on the wish of the wearer. It was always used in magical wedding and betrothal (or engagement) rings for this purpose, and also it's near indestructibility.  
  
In truth, Alura Kingston looked amazing.  
  
The Kernan (wizarding equivalent of minister or priest – in charge of weddings, christenings, etc.) stepped forward.  
  
"Today has been chosen to witness the union of two magic holders, Damion Francis Jackson and Alura Regina Kingston. Who here gives this witch to this wizard?" The Kernan (named Winters) asked.  
  
"I, her father, give my daughter, Alura Regina Kingston, to this wizard, Damion Francis Jackson." Alura's father stated.  
  
"Does anyone here oppose this union before it begins?" Winters asked.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Then repeat after me." The Kernan ordered Damion. "I, Damion Francis Jackson..."  
  
Damion repeated it, and went on to give his vows. He and Alura had written their own. "I, Damion Francis Jackon, take Alura Regina Kingston to be my wife for always in the eyes of law, magic and heart. I promise to love you and cherish you. I promise to worship you and help you. I will care for you, in life, in death, in sickness, in health, in wealth, in poverty, in this land, in the next. I will never betray you, abuse your trust or harm you. I shall help you and aid you. I shall never lie to you – except about gifts and surprises." A few titters went round the room. "I will do anything for you. I will live for you, I will die for you. I shall love you faithfully until life has left us. I love you, and I will always be yours, until death parts us. I promise that should that come before our time, I will do as you wish and beg that you will do the same. In life and in death, I wish you to be happy. And I promise to make you that." Damion smiled.  
  
Alura went on with her own. "I, Alura Regina Kingston, take you, Damion Francis Jackson as my husband for always in the eyes of law, magic and heart. I swear that I will love, cherish you and worship you. I will love you in life and death, health and sickness, wealth and poverty, this land and the next. I will never betray you in trust or in harm. I shall help you and aid you. I will never lie or keep secrets – except those of my friends and gifts and surprises." Again, people laughed or smiled. "I shall never hold back from you, for I would and will do anything you ask. My life and death are yours and I will love you loyally until breath has left us. I love you, and I always will, until death parts us. I accept your promise that should death come too soon, I shall carry on, but only if you return the promise as you did. In our lives and our deaths, I wish you happiness. And I promise to do my best to make sure you reach that."  
  
Kathryn smiled. That was so wonderful, and sweet.  
  
"Then exchange the rings." The Kernan ordered.  
  
Damion took the ring from Remus. "In the name of life, magic and heart, with this ring I promise myself to thee."  
  
He slid it onto her finger, where the ring changed places with her betrothal ring.  
  
Alura took the ring from Radella. "In the name of life, magic and heart, with this ring I promise myself to thee."  
  
"And the joining of the wands."  
  
The two magic-bearers took their wands from their friends.  
  
"With the joining of these wands, we promise ourselves to each other in magic, life and heart." They spoke together, and then incanted, "Amor comparare ars magica." (A/N: Love join magic – supposedly. I'm using a Latin dictionary for spells, but I don't know anything about grammar!)  
  
A pure white light emanated from their wands and they joined the tips together. A white aura, mixed with red, silver, gold and blue, shone around them for a moment. Then it dissipated and they took their wands back. Damion's disappeared up his sleeve. Kathryn used a levitation spell to slip Alura's into the sheath tied to her (Alura's) thigh.  
  
"And the binding of the hands."  
  
Alura and Damion turned to Radella and Remus respectively. Each had a soft rope – Alura's white, Damion's black – tied about their wrists. The rope in between the wrists was long, but the rope would not slip off the wrists easily.  
  
They turned back to face each other. The Kernan held a red rope in his hands.  
  
"With this rope I shall bind you both together in heart, magic and life." He turned to Damion. "Do you, Damion Francis Jackson, accept this binding and take Alura Regina Kingston as your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Alura Regina Kingston, accept this binding and take Damion Francis Jackson as your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then place your hands on hers, palm to palm." He ordered. Damion placed his hands on Alura's, smiling. "With this rope, you are bound to each other in heart, magic and life." Winters murmured, winding the rope about the large expanse of rope between the wrists three times. He then smiled. "I pronounce you husband and wife in the eyes of law, magic and heart." He paused. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Damion removed Alura's veil carefully, for their hands were still bound. Then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. The rope slid up Alura's arms as she flung them about her new husband's neck.  
  
Everyone clapped as the two of them smiled and left the Hall, arm in arm.  
  
As they got to the door, Damion undid the ropes as tradition ordered and tied Alura's, his own and the binding rope loosely about her waist. It actually looked quite good.  
  
Kathryn smiled as Sirius offered her his arm.  
  
"That was so beautiful." She sighed.  
  
"Yes, I know. But there was one thing wrong with it." Sirius frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We weren't the ones getting married." Sirius stated simply.  
  
Kathryn raised her eyebrows. "Eager, aren't we, Mr Black?"  
  
"Ah, I'm just looking forward to it, Miss Orenda. Besides, there's nothing like good wedding food." Sirius grinned. "And the dresses are wonderful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Kathryn smiled. "But are you sure it's not just the wedding _night_ you're looking forward to?"  
  
"Yes, I guess that does have its perks." Sirius grinned at her suggestively.  
  
"Well, you do know the tradition about bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Which one?" Sirius grinned wolfishly.  
  
"The little one about them... ahem... getting more than a little friendly?" Kathryn euphemised.  
  
"Oh, yes, I know about that one."  
  
"Just make sure you get the right bridesmaid."  
  
"There's more than one?"  
  
Sirius clearly hadn't torn his eyes from Kathryn.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Kathryn told him as they left the Hall. She pulled him into a secluded corner. "Not at all."  
  
She slid her arm round the back of his neck to pull his head down a little – he was a good six inches taller than her, the top of her head level with the bottom of his nose, which he liked. He pulled her close, his arms round her waist and back.  
  
"I love you." He breathed.  
  
"I love you too." She murmured back.  
  
Their breath mingled for a second before he kissed her, gently to begin with, getting ever more passionate. They were lost in near paradise for a few sweet moments, before being brought back down to Earth.  
  
"Oi, Padfoot, Mystique! What are you doing here?" James' voice broke through their pure bliss.  
  
Sirius groaned. "Nothing now, you idiot. Why, were you and Lily looking a secluded spot?" He asked, wickedly.  
  
"No, we were looking for you two."  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
And Kathryn and Sirius headed with their two friends to the Dining Room for the Wedding Dinner.  
  
# # #  
  
_Sirius' house (I've forgotten the name):  
_  
"I can't believe they did that!" Kathryn laughed, her eyes shining.  
  
"Me either. I mean, in _public_?" Sirius gasped.  
  
"And then the presents – I thought Alura's eyes were going to pop out when she saw ours!"  
  
"That is why we chose it."  
  
"Thank God I had a camera with me. A Muggle camera at that. That moment preserved forever in time."  
  
Kathryn and Sirius were tired. Their friends had attacked them earlier that night, with their birthday presents. After unwrapping them and thanking everyone, they had headed home, tired. Now they were curled up in front of the fire together, while Lily and James did the same on the other couch.  
  
"I hope our wedding's as good as that." Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Me too." Lily grinned.  
  
"WHAT?" Kathryn and Sirius yelped and fell off the sofa.  
  
"You didn't, Prongs... You did! Wow!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"He proposed at the wedding. How romantic!" Kathryn gushed.  
  
"I'm just so happy now. I can't believe I ran away from all of this." Lily sighed.  
  
"I still can't believe you were my first assignment." Sirius glared at her.  
  
"Me either." Kathryn sighed, and pulled Sirius back onto the settee.  
  
"'M tired." Sirius murmured as she snuggled into his arms once more.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
It was like a sleepiness spell had suddenly hit the entire house. In their happiness and contentment, the four friends fell asleep on the sofas, clean, fresh and in love.  
  
# # #  
  
A/N: How soppy! Just a little fluffy chapter for everyone. Not very long at all. Never mind. Bit more uplifting than the last one. Don't worry, things are going to be good and bad. I've got three more weddings to write, plus a few other plans up my sleeve before the end of Part 1. And I don't think anyone will have thought of _this._  
  
Okay, now to reviewers:  
  
BrokenSkye: Nope, I don't think 'sure as death' is an actual saying, but I don't think witches and wizards believe in Heaven and Hell! Voldemort bursting into tears – it was a spell. I just couldn't help myself! As for the new fic... Check it out! (Actually, I think you have...)  
  
Raclswt: Thanks!  
  
nightblade-advanced: Thanks. Again, I loved making Moldyvort cry. As for Writer's Block... Well, maybe I'll have to post up a different fic or more chapters on others where I don't have writer's block!  
  
polgarathesorceress2: What's with going to Holland at Whit for Year 8s? My school's done that too! I would have asked if you went there, but since you reviewed the Friday they left or Saturday afterwards, it seems unlikely!  
  
Hermione1989: Thanks for all of those reviews! They're great. I'm glad you like it. And I updated, see? You want a hint? Think Harry Potter universe, not real world. I guarantee, it's not really that difficult. But then maybe you need a dirty mind like mine... There's your clue.  
  
Miss Black16: You couldn't wait? Wow, thanks. And I'm glad you liked the way they were tired. I figured they probably would be all too chipper after using their powers, especially Kat and Sirius. As for the hint, see my answer to Hermione1989 above!  
  
Lenorathetrekkie: 'Oh, dry up'? Quit crying, sorry if it hurt! Have you really not heard that expression before? Glad you liked the defying and stuff, I'm kind of struggling with that. The second lot comes up soon, but the third defiance – for both couples – is a bit more exciting. In my lowly opinion. If I can just write the damn thing!  
  
Wow, fair few of you there!  
  
Now, the question from Chapter 29 still stands: Which night was obviously _very _cold in 1986 (for my fic) or 1979 (for real timeline)?  
  
Here's the clue, like I said to Hermione 1989 and Miss Black16 (what's with you two and numbers?), maybe you need a dirty mind like mine to figure it out. Wink.  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	31. Chapter 31: Bloody Summer

Sorry I didn't update last week, I've been busy with my GCSEs. They're almost over though, which is really good! I only have Physics and the American West 1845-95 History to worry about now.  
  
Anyway, read on and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It's getting a bit angsty and serious now.  
  
**Chapter 31 – Bloody Summer  
**  
_June, 1985:  
_  
She walked along the deserted alleyway, confident, calm, collected. Her heeled boots made a light clicking noise as they hit the floor, loose black robes fluttered in the breeze. Under the robes, she wore low-slung dark jeans and black tank top. Her wand was in its arm holster.  
  
She hated Voldemort. It was his fault. She and her friends had had their wedding days set for earlier this month... They had been postponed. They didn't know how long for, but Voldemort's crimes had taken a turn for the worst.  
  
He was torturing witches and wizards, as well as Muggles – and enjoying it. Those – such as werewolves – who didn't join him... He and his followers would kidnap them, make them suffer in ways unimaginable to anyone who had not gone through the pain of a werewolf transformation or the Cruciatus Curse. Because he liked to use his favourite curse as they transformed. All through the night, they'd suffer the insanity of the raging beast and the evil of the curse. So far, none had survived.  
  
Of course, some werewolves had joined Voldemort. And they would also take part in the torture. Some enjoyed it. Others... felt they had no choice.  
  
She feared the worst. For her friends. What if Voldemort kidnapped them? Used his terrible plan of turning them into a werewolf and then turning them insane?  
  
It was too much to bear.  
  
A faint cry assaulted her ears. A flash of light changed her pace from a guarded walk to a flat-out run.  
  
Before she hit her target, a blinding flash of gold-edged crimson light erupted from the woman's body. What she became was shocking.  
  
A woman. With wings of the same orange-red plumage of a phoenix erupting from her shoulders. Her body was sheathed in red leather, possibly a cat suit, black boots on her feet. Her hair was loose, long and golden with a fire-red hint on the curls. But what was even stranger was the pair of crimson eyes. The red wasn't evil like Voldemort's though. They were red irises around a normal black pupil. No, they radiated hope, strength and warmth. Ultimately, good and light.  
  
"No." She murmured.  
  
When she saw what was going on in the alley, she was almost sick.  
  
A young woman, probably her age, was thrown on the floor. She was half- naked and the bruises and cuts on her body instantly infuriated her. She recognised the marks.  
  
_'Rape,'_ she snarled in her mind.  
  
The attackers hadn't spotted her. Yet.  
  
The victim screamed as another descended on her. He hit her with a silencing charm. And then a Confundus Curse for good measure.  
  
She refused to watch this. It wasn't just rape. It was gang rape. Sickening.  
  
"Excuse me." She murmured, her voice perfectly polite. "Is this a private party? Because it doesn't seem like it."  
  
They turned to stare at this intruder. A terrifying angel, of good, but also of death.  
  
"Death Eaters. You make me sick." She growled. Her voice was rich, but feral.  
  
The head Death Eater didn't reply. He just aimed his wand at her.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Protego." She stated calmly. But her shield was no more normal than her appearance. As the curse hit, a burst of flame appeared. Fire seemed to flame in bursts around her.  
  
It was then that something else happened.  
  
The ground began to shake. A crack opened up and another appeared. A man in brown leather with white irises.  
  
A wind picked up. In a cyclone of green, a woman showed her presence. Green leather, her irises shining with green flame.  
  
Now a patch of fog descended. It suddenly sucked itself in to reveal a man. His eyes shone with blue fire and he wore dark blue leather.  
  
"Care to take on all of us?" The first woman asked.  
  
"Wh –?" The first Death Eater asked.  
  
The man in blue flung out his hands. The Death Eaters froze in place.  
  
"Earth. Take her to the hospital. Make sure you have the Auror Healers attend." The crimson-garbed woman ordered.  
  
He nodded, barely perceptibly, and took hold of the woman, who was unconscious but not frozen. They disappeared silently.  
  
"Sickening. If only I could..." Fire rose in columns from her wings.  
  
"Fire, control your anger. They will be punished. You are right though. It is sickening." The woman in green stated.  
  
Earth reappeared seconds later. "She is being attended to."  
  
"Then let's sort this evil out." The man in blue grinned.  
  
"As you say, Water." Fire smirked.  
  
Water flung out his hands again and the Death Eaters began moving again.  
  
It took them mere seconds to place them under powerful Stunners.  
  
"Leave them for the Aurors. They are no threat now." Air – the woman in green – ordered.  
  
Air disappeared in a cyclone, Water in fog, Earth into the ground and Fire in a burst of flame.  
  
Each left a symbol. A pentacle-star of crimson fire, a diamond of white earth, a lily of emerald cyclones and a stag of blue water.  
  
# # #  
  
When Kathryn ran onto the scene a few moments later, she was shocked. And surprised.  
  
But she lost no time in checking the scene and erecting the necessary wards. Then she pulled out a mirror.  
  
"Moody." She said.  
  
His grizzled countenance soon appeared. "Yes, Orenda?"  
  
"We've got five Death Eaters here. Looks like someone took them out before I got here. I heard a scream, but there's no sign of the victim. They're all under powerful stunners."  
  
Moody frowned. "A woman was taken into St. Mungo's a few minutes ago. Rape injuries, not to mention spells. Taken in by a strange man who merely said he was Earth."  
  
"Earth?" Kathryn frowned. She looked and saw the symbols in the air. "It looks like whoever did this signed it. We've got a star of fire, diamond of earth, flower of cyclones and stag of water. Not sure what this means, but... Well, this is confusing to say the least. Send the others over, will ya?"  
  
"You'll get your partner, Longbottom and Evans, and Black and Phenners. I want a full report. And think of some name for these people."  
  
"Fire Star, Diamond Earth, Wind Flower and Water Stag?" Kathryn jokingly suggested.  
  
"That'll do. Where are you?"  
  
"Street off Jamatic Alley. Well, several. I heard the scream." She explained.  
  
"Very well. Sort out the scene." Moody ordered.  
  
"Right."  
  
Kathryn placed the mirror back in her robes pocket and produced a camera. Flicking the switch to give still pictures, she quickly snapped shots of the scene and the mysterious symbols.  
  
A few minutes later, the others appeared.  
  
"Hey guys. Five Death Eaters. Apparently a woman was taken into St. Mungo's with signs of rape and spells by an anonymous guy. Called himself Earth. Other than that and the symbols, we've got very few ideas to go on. The Death Eaters haven't been harmed. Just stunners. Sirius, will you and Alice go and find out who it was that was attacked and see if you can get a testimony?" Kathryn asked.  
  
Sirius nodded. This was Kathryn's discovery, she was the boss. He and Alice Apparated away.  
  
"Have you taken photos?" James asked.  
  
"What do you take me for? An idiot?" Kathryn asked in return.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You walked right into that one, James."  
  
James sighed. "I know."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Okay, let's get this sorted out."  
  
# # #  
  
"That's all we've got." Kathryn concluded at the Order meeting the next morning. "Five of Voldie's Death Eaters grabbed her from Jamatic Alley and proceeded to curse and rape her."  
  
At that moment, Sirius and Alice appeared, looked more than a little shell- shocked.  
  
"You know who it is?" Kathryn asked. "She woke up?"  
  
"A couple of hours ago. Merlin, Kat! It was Lethia Idran!" Sirius told her.  
  
Kathryn paled. "Oh God. She was in our year. Ravenclaw. Top Arithmancy student..."  
  
"Does she remember anything about the attack?"  
  
"She was Silenced. She was raped by four of them. One of them used a Confundus Curse on her. But she said she remembered four people. Two men and two women. Dressed in leather. She mentioned something about the elements having a field day, but that was it. She must have become too Confunded or fallen unconscious by then." Sirius answered.  
  
"You told Moody?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"No need. I'm here." Moody stated.  
  
Kathryn nodded, smoothing her hair back into its braid. She sighed. "We don't know who these four people are, or what the symbols could suggest. I mean, there's something so familiar about them, but I can't place it. It's... odd."  
  
James nodded. "I have no idea what they could mean." (A/N: They are thick at times, aren't they? Mind you, there's always magic around, even cast upon themselves...)  
  
"What's the time?" James asked his betrothed suddenly.  
  
"Ten to nine." Lily replied.  
  
"Crap, I've an Unspeakable meeting at nine!" Kathryn jumped up. "Sorry, gotta go."  
  
She kissed Sirius and then ran out of the door, aiming to get outside the Apparation wards placed on the Headquarters.  
  
# # #  
  
"So, what did you need me for?" Kathryn asked her superior.  
  
"Prophecies. Some have been going missing. We don't know how to combat this and we need to find out who took them." Darcy Beta informed her.  
  
"Aren't there spells on them so that only the people who the prophecy pertains to can touch them?" Kathryn asked, surprised.  
  
"No." Replied Beta, equally surprised. Then he smiled. "But that would work. I think I've seen a spell for that somewhere..."  
  
"Can I see the room? See if there are any clues as to the thief's identity?" Kathryn asked. She needed all the help she could get. Who would steal prophecies? Why?  
  
Something clicked.  
  
"Do you know which prophecies have been taken? Have you got a list of them somewhere?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. We have. Some of the prophecies are vague, others... less so. Most seem to refer to a Dark Lord..."  
  
"Don't they all?" Kathryn muttered.  
  
"Or a saviour. The Elemental Guardians and Warriors have come into them as well. Also the name 'He Who Flies From Death'." Beta explained.  
  
"Voldemort." Kathryn stated. He looked at her, surprised again. "It's what the name means. Vol – fly. De – of or from, from in this case. Mort – death. Fly from death. He fears his own mortality above all else. Well, clearly he's scared of Dumbledore and these others... Who are the Elemental Warriors?" She asked.  
  
"Legend has it that the Elemental Guardians, who we know to exist, are sent to guard something, or someone – or someones. Their powers are more likely to be used for protection and defence. The Elemental Warriors are their Heirs, of such. Frequently, two of them will be the children of Fire and Earth, and Air and Water. The other two will be the same age, embodying the two elements left. And while with the Elemental Guardians, Earth and Fire are always soulmates and Air and Water are always soulmates, with the Elemental Warriors it can be any. The Elements are not preordained with a gender, and their soulmates may not be one of them. But those born to them will always be the same power as the parent of the same gender." Beta explained.  
  
"So Fire's daughter would have fire?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Why are you so interested in them?"  
  
"I don't know. Call it a project of sorts. I've got a lot of information on them."  
  
"I'm guessing most of it isn't public knowledge?"  
  
"It's not. It is definitely a Department of Mysteries thing. If people knew they were real, or more about them... Well, Voldemort himself may be able to discover their weaknesses."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"Love is as much their weakness as their strength. Dividing them weakens them. And certain spells will block their magic. They are not all powerful. The Elemental Warriors are much more powerful, but their weaknesses are similar, just fewer."  
  
Kathryn processed this information as they entered the Prophecy Room.  
  
_'What if Voldemort finds those spells?'_ She wondered.  
  
# # #  
  
"Kathryn!" A voice yelled, bursting through the Department of Mysteries.  
  
Kathryn looked up from her work and responded. "James? What is it?"  
  
"Attack. Jamatic Alley this time. There was that festival..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Holy crap!" Kathryn stated. "Sorry, Beta, this is important."  
  
Beta nodded. "I understand. We'll call you when things have died down a bit. Thanks for suggesting that spell. It'll make all the difference." He looked sombre. "Give those Death Eaters hell."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "I intend to." She followed James, changing her clothes wandlessly as she did. Leather trousers and top later, minus her robe (she couldn't afford much weighing her down and leather was the most protective fabric other than dragon skin – which didn't have the same protection when produced wandlessly), she followed her partner.  
  
He seemed to be preparing in the same way. Seconds later, they both Apparated as close to Jamatic Alley as they could (there were wards up). James was wearing jeans and a vest-shirt. Kathryn scooped her braid up into a knot, wanting as little in the way as possible.  
  
"Where are we?" Kathryn asked Moody as they ran in.  
  
"The other four. There's a group at the end of the Alley. They need help holding them off while we evacuate." Moody growled.  
  
"Are they using the korrehn bombs?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yes. We'd best hope they don't use too many. Are any of you allergic?"  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "No. Our friends Alura and Radella are, but none of us Aurors are. Thank God."  
  
"Get going."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kathryn and James headed towards the mêlée at the end of the Alley. Around them they could see wisps of the celebrations. Wizards and witches were a culture that loved acting, music and performance. Voldemort's actions were going to wreck that love. He chose holidays, or celebrations to attack. What was known as the Festival of the Arts or the Festival of Thespis in early June was one. Hallowe'en was another favourite. He had attacked Diagon Alley at Hallowe'en the previous year. He would kill the Potters on Hallowe'en in a little more than three years from now. He strived to destroy morale by choosing times they were supposed to be happy.  
  
'He's sick,' Kathryn thought as she saw the devastation. 'Completely sick.'  
  
The theatre where Voldemort had attacked them in their summer between Sixth and Seventh-year was burning fiercely. Houses and shops of and for actors, musicians, costumers, etc. were destroyed. Screams pierced the heavy, smoky, stinking air and multicoloured flashes of curses shone in the sky.  
  
It was eleven o'clock, only just dark. But already so much damage had been caused.  
  
Kathryn heard a stabbing shriek come from a burning building. She caught a glimpse of a child in an upstairs window.  
  
"JAMES!" She yelled.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'M GOING IN THERE!"  
  
"WHAT? YOU CAN'T, KAT! PARTNERS, REMEMBER?"  
  
"THERE'S A _KID_ IN THERE! DAMN THE RULES! I'LL CATCH YOU UP! I WON'T BE LONG!" She informed him and disappeared into the building before James had a chance to protest, or to follow.  
  
"Damn her." He muttered, and threw himself ahead, determined to help his friends. She would all right. She was like a cat that way. Always landed on her feet.  
  
# # #  
  
Inside the building, Kathryn compelled the fire to obey her will.  
  
'I am mistress of these flames. You will obey me!' She thought viciously. As if hearing her thoughts, the flames seemed to shrink away from her.  
  
She forced her way through the downstairs and ran up the stairs, so light- footed she seemed to dance.  
  
She heard another scream. And then screamed herself as beamed crashed down on her.  
  
"Argh!" Her arm broke with a sickening crunch. "Damn."  
  
Solidly, she thrust herself on. She wasn't going to let a child die because of Voldemort's scum.  
  
Slowly but surely, she found herself in the child's room.  
  
"Please." She told the child. "Come with me. I'll help you."  
  
The child noted her broken left arm and nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Is there any other way out? The stairs have fallen through." Kathryn explained.  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"Then we'll have to jump for it." She frowned then pulled out her wand. "I can levitate you to the ground, if that's alright."  
  
The girl nodded again.  
  
"Wingardium leviosa!" Kathryn incanted. She thrust the child from the window and down the alley to safety.  
  
The girl smiled as she landed and grinned at her, waving. "Thank you!"  
  
Kathryn nodded. Then the house collapsed.  
  
The girl screamed.  
  
# # #  
  
"Kathryn!" Sirius choked. He felt her presence weaken, stifle... it was flickering, dying. "James, cover me!"  
  
Sirius teleported to where he felt his soulmate's presence.  
  
She was in a burning building. The roof had collapsed.  
  
Calling on his telekinesis, he yanked Kathryn from the building. Her body flew to him and landed on the ground.  
  
There was a cut on her forehead and bruises developing on her arms, one of which was clearly broken. Sirius desperately called upon his element to aid him.  
  
"_Mother Earth that birthed ye,  
  
Lend healing power to me.  
  
Heal your son's soulmate,  
  
Let the damage now abate._" He incanted.  
  
Kathryn shuddered and drew in a tremulous breath. "Sirius?" She gasped.  
  
"I thought I lost you there." Sirius sighed.  
  
"For a moment, you did." Kathryn informed him. She kissed him gently and then remembered where they were. "Sirius, the others!"  
  
They ran.  
  
# # #  
  
Frank and Alice had been split from the other two. They were struggling. The Death Eaters were too many, they were forced to block or dodge too many curses. Already Alice's arm was bleeding and Frank was suffering from a nasty injury to his chest.  
  
Then it happened. Voldemort.  
  
"Ah, so Frank and Alice are too strong to join me?" Voldemort's voice was mocking. "Too strong to join the quest for power?"  
  
"Too strong to join evil!" Frank yelled. "Devanshio!"  
  
Voldemort blocked it. "Relashio!"  
  
Frank dodged.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Krelian ovesh!"  
  
"Tarantallegra!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Aargh!" Alice screamed under the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Frank attacked Voldemort, causing enough distraction for him to end the spell.  
  
"Delacerare!" Frank yelled the Lacerate Curse. Unfortunately, it wasn't performed on Voldemort's throat, as the Auror had aimed, but caught on his chest instead.  
  
Voldemort let out a howl of pain. "You'll pay, Longbottom! You'll wish you never defied me!"  
  
Voldemort didn't seem to realise that this was the second occasion on which Frank Longbottom and Alice Phenners had done so.  
  
# # #  
  
Voldemort attacked Lily and James next. This time it was Lily who stopped him. She managed to gain eye contact and influenced Voldemort's mind. The only thing she had time for was for him to think he had gone blind. It wouldn't last, but it lasted long enough for him to be forced back by James' spell.  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans had defied him a second time.  
  
# # #  
  
The attack was brutal and long. It was not without casualties.  
  
Kathryn Orenda sat next to her betrothed in St. Mungo's praying for him to be all right. He had been hit by so many Laceration Curses... She wasn't in much better condition, her arm was still broken and she had nearly as many cuts and bruises. But a Confundus had hit Sirius as well as a well placed, if short, Cruciatus. It was horrific.  
  
"Kathryn?" Radella placed a hand on her arm. "You need healing."  
  
"But... Sirius..." Kathryn began.  
  
"Will be fine if you leave him for a few moments. He will. You need healing. Tony's coming now for the second stage of Sirius' healing."  
  
"No! I _can't_ leave him! He saved me out there, Della! I can't leave him _now_!" Kathryn yelled, desperation cracking in her voice.  
  
"Kathryn! Sirius _will _be fine! You, however, will _not_ be, if you don't quit being stubborn and accept a healing!" Radella roared. She was incredibly forceful for someone with such a deceptively innocent appearance.  
  
With much arguing, protesting and swearing, Kathryn finally submitted to her friend's persistence and was healed. Physically as least. She had a nasty scar along one thigh and she would have a mark for a while on her forehead, but she would be fine.  
  
It wasn't until Radella had assured her of this that Kathryn started to cry, the adrenalin from the battle finally subsiding, leaving her in no fit state.  
  
"It was terrible. I nearly lost him... All those people... Dead... God, _why_ is Voldemort doing this? That bastard... Why is he trying to kill so many people?" Kathryn sobbed.  
  
Radella comforted her friend as best she could, but was unsure. She guided her over to the bed next to Sirius, hoping that it would calm her down. Aurors were also always placed on the same ward, something that Kathryn – had she been in any fit state of mind – would have berated them for. Or else told Moody and let him have the fun. If she'd been paying attention, she'd have almost heard his yells in her ears.  
  
_"What better away to get rid of us all! Place us on the same ward, when we're all still healing, and throw in a bomb! That'd leave the world in pretty state, wouldn't it?"_ Yes, that's the kind of thing Moody would say.  
  
"I – I'm sorry, Della." Kat murmured, sobbing. "I just... I nearly lost him. I nearly died out there. And him too, and..."  
  
"Della!" A voice yelled. "We've got another one! Traces of Cruciatus and Relashio!"  
  
"Damn. Kat, stay with Sirius. You'll be fine. I promise." Radella gave her a weak smile before she went to heal another victim of the night's atrocities.  
  
# # #  
  
Summer 1985 became known as Bloody Summer for the wizarding community. Not only was Voldemort attacking Britain, but there were attacks in America, Africa, Australia, other European countries and Asia. Nowhere except Antarctica was immune, owing to Antarctica's lack of human life. But it was Britain that suffered the worst. Britain seemed to be the forerunner of the wizarding world, while in the Muggle world it was presently losing (or had already lost) it's place to America.  
  
There were more attacks that summer than ever before. The young Aurors lost count of the number of healing potions, amulets and spells used, discounting the visits to St. Mungo's. Even their friends struggled, their own positions in the Order of the Phoenix putting them under fire. Everyone was in danger. No one was safe.  
  
Not even Voldemort's followers, it seemed. Even they seemed to suffer death at the Dark Lord's wrath. If something went wrong... Well, Kathryn guessed he must have had a hell of a lot of followers if he could afford to keep killing them off.  
  
They saw more blood and death that summer than they wanted to.  
  
Kathryn and James were on numerous cases of attacks on individuals – frequently women, who were also raped. Kathryn was beginning to think that Voldemort had connections to the Ku Klux Klan. They had raped black women, as well as lynching them and the men. Kathryn remembered studying it in her coma. Strange how some of the things you most want to forget, you remember. She had cried when learning of the atrocities performed upon people just because they were black, or of a different religion. Voldemort reminded her of them.  
  
_'It's the same kind of thing, intolerance, prejudice, thing is he just hates those with Muggle blood in their veins. They hated people who weren't white Christians.' _She thought one afternoon, while writing yet another report.  
  
Then came that fateful day. The day that secured what Kathryn called 'the beginning of the end'. Although she added 'part one' onto it.  
  
Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had made the announcement. His bill had finally been passed through.  
  
"Aurors are now given the right to use the Unforgivable Curses on suspects. This can only be done when justified, but desperate times call for desperate measures. The Death Eaters use these. They should be given a taste of their own medicine!" Crouch announced. And he had his supporters.  
  
There seemed to be lull that autumn though. A lull that people were so thankful for.  
  
But none more so than the Aurors. All were suffering from what they had had to see. So much so, that Moody forced the six friends to take some time off. There were extra Aurors now, and the less serious cases were put off.  
  
Kathryn valued the time off in a way that only someone who has seen the very worst of human nature can.  
  
But one thing still bothered her, and her friends.  
  
The first attack on Lethia Idran. Who had stopped the Death Eaters and what did it mean?  
  
Of course, when another disaster struck, just days before their time off, they began to realise just how evil Voldemort had become.  
  
Kathryn just remembered that evening, three days before her leave.  
  
"Orenda, Potter!" Moody's voice had yelled out. Funnily enough, these once 'wet-behind-the-ears-newbies' had become some of the most respected Aurors.  
  
"Yeah, Moody?" Kathryn had replied.  
  
"An attack on Severn House. Muggle party. There was a massacre..." Moody began, then heard glass shatter. "Are you...?"  
  
"Severn House? Muggle, old-fashioned mansion? By the River Severn?" Kathryn asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"No. Oh no, no, no." Kathryn moaned.  
  
"Kat?" James asked his partner.  
  
"Orenda, what is it?"  
  
"James, don't you remember whose house that is?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"I don't think... Oh no." James' eyes widened, horror etched on his face.  
  
"What is it?" Moody asked.  
  
"Severn House is that of Lily's parents."  
  
# # #  
  
A/N: I know, I know! I'm evil, aren't I? But it just seemed right.  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
Hermione1989: You think you got it figured out? E-mail me, if you like. Thanks for the support, and post up some more of your fic!  
  
Lenorathetrekkie: Sorry the update's late. Guess I won't get hose fairies then? Damn. Glad you liked the wedding scene, I did too.  
  
Sekhmet04: I know you've only just read the first chappie, but if you've got here, good. Can I just say, cool name!  
  
Miss Black16: Yeah, I wish I could transfigure my outfits too. I mean, you'd always be at the height of fashion and you could always start your own. And if you got sick of a top, or tore a pair of jeans (I've done that twice!) you could just transfigure them into something else or new!  
  
Nightblade-advanced: Hope you did okay in your finals. Don't worry about reviewing. I've been a bit late with writing as well!  
  
Harkeran Ginzoshou: Yup, you answered the riddle right! Technically, by my count, it's Hallowe'en! Do you like the story? Coz your review confused me!  
  
wolf-star100: Can I just say that was a confusing review? I hope you like this chapter, there's definitely action. Yeah, I know, it's not great, but I struggle to write big battle scenes. I'm doing my best. And it was with partial writer's block. But, I'm warning you, when I finally get past the writer's block to get to the chapters after the weddings... Well, I think I'm gonna be able to write that action much better. It's a much better idea, and less of an attack as a... Wait, I've said too much! Thanks anyway.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I doubt there's anyone out there who read and didn't review, but if there is, _please_ review! I'm kinda desperate. Zeus, I am sad!  
  
By the way, does anyone know what this 'Highly recommend story to others' button is about?  
  
Keep reading, please!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	32. Chapter 32: The Importance of Family

It's been a long slog, getting this chapter done, but it is! And it's a decent length too, so please forgive me! I hope this is acceptable! Not exactly fluffy, but sweet and non-violent. A nicer chapter. 

Enjoy!

**Chapter 32 – The Importance of family  
**  
The investigation had been swift and hard. There had been a party for Lily's mother, Rose Evans, because of her recent promotion. Lily and James had been invited, but had been forced to decline because of their work that evening. Petunia and Vernon were on holiday. There had been at least fifty Muggles there, including some of the best surgeons in the area. Voldemort – had he known – would have delighted in the fact that he was causing such a severe blow to the Muggle community.

The Aurors had been forced to claim that a gas explosion had been the cause of the deaths. And Voldemort had left it looking so awful in that one room that it was easily believed. Only the Dark Mark, hovering in the sky above the manor, suggested that there was magic afoot, provided they didn't look too closely at the bodies.

Lily was distraught. She had been completely destroyed by the news of her parents' death. She wished that it had been because they were Muggles, not her parents, but she could never be sure.

"I'm going to kill that murdering bastard." Lily proclaimed.

_'No, Lils, you won't.'_ Kathryn thought. _'But you'll help cause him a lot of pain in the meantime.'_ Lily's death would give Harry protection, and thus bring about the first downfall of He Who Is A Prick as James had termed him. Well, actually, James had termed him something much worse, but none of them repeated it.

The funeral was terrible.

Petunia blamed Lily. She kept screaming about how she shouldn't be allowed to the funeral, that it was those freaks like her that did it, and that she had wanted their parents dead since she found out about the place.

Lily was struggling to stand. She was completely stricken by this turn of events. The last time she had seen her parents was shortly after Damion and Alura's wedding in January, when she and James had informed them of their betrothal. That was months ago. While she had sent letters, she had been too busy to see them. Voldemort had not only robbed her of her parents, but also of the free time she could have spent with them.

Lily was only standing because James had a firm grip on her, his face staring stonily ahead. He had met the Evans family only a few times, but he had loved them because they loved Lily. They had been lovely to him, and he had thought a lot of them, especially when Kathryn had explained what Rose's job had entailed. Surgery was a form of Muggle Healing, she had told him. It was to help people mend bones, or organs, and suchlike. That was an admirable job, in James' opinion. He respected people like Aurors, Healers and those who worked to help people the most. Managing a record company wasn't as high, but since his company dealt in numerous forms of music, including charity numbers and albums, Dave was still well- respected in James' eyes. He was also Lily's father, and that was enough for him.

Kathryn was almost as bad as Lily. She had spent a week with Lily's family, and had loved her friends' parents to pieces, even after such a short time. She had also been the one to take her friend back to meet them after Lily's lengthy disappearance. She had met them on a number of occasions, and thought they were wonderful, especially Rose, for whom she had the utmost respect, especially for being 'completely normal and un- arrogant compared to other surgeons'. In her coma, Kat had met surgeons when she was in hospital and they had always struck her as arrogant.

Sirius simply held Kat. He was strong for his friends. He had only met the Evans family once, three times if you counted Graduation and the station at the end of Sixth-year, but they had struck him as nice. He didn't know them well, but he was sorrowful for Lily's loss.

Lily had struggled to make her speech, but she had managed, looking at her parents' coffins, side by side in the church.

"I-I've never been one f-for religion." Lily began shakily. James gave her an encouraging smile. She kept on going. "But I pray that my parents know how much they were loved. By me, by Petunia, by their friends, colleagues and family. I pray that they are somewhere happy, together. I pray that they will k-keep on watching over those they loved." She looked down, tears meandering their way down her face. When she looked up, her emerald eyes were on fire.

"But I know they will always be with me, every step of the way. Through my happiness and hardships, through my life, and through my children's lives, should I have some." Her eyes sparkled for a moment. "I'm sorry that they did not live to see me married, if it hadn't been for trouble, they may have. I'm sorry they didn't live to see the birth of their first grandchild, whether mine or my sister's. I'm sorry they didn't live to see next millennium dawn. Because then there would have been grandchildren, marriages, happiness.

"But I know something else. Even though they aren't alive, they aren't breathing, their bodies are empty, I know they're living. Because I can feel them. I know that though I won't see them, they will be there. They will be there through my wedding, my marriage, my first child being born... I don't know when that will be. But when it happens, I _know _they will be there. If there is one thing to live for in this world when you think all is lost, it is love. It is the love of family, the love of friends, that makes life worth living. And one day, when I have my own family, I will know that they are there, watching over it, protecting it from harm.

"My parents were wonderful people, and I curse what took them from this world along with so many other brilliant minds, brilliant people. But I know that as long as my parents remain in my heart, with happy memories of how they lived, how they laughed, how they loved, not bitter memories of how they died, they will always be alive. Always be mine."

Lily stepped down from where she was speaking, and lost herself in a hug from James, as she let tears loose, praying that she would one day follow her own words.

It was worst when they placed the caskets in the ground. Petunia was nearly hysterical, but Kathryn was surprised with the amount of compassion Vernon showed his wife. But she guessed that he did love her. For all his faults, Vernon had always seemed to care for his family, be it only his immediate family.

When the service was over, Lily and Petunia spent a while accepting condolences from various people. Then they returned to the house, where the will was read. It was quite simple. Money was split equally between the two women and a number of possessions left to both. Other possessions were left to others – a painting to one person, a set of crystal to another. The house itself was left to a group that specialised in taking orphans in. Lily knew her parents had hoped that the house could become an orphanage. It was relatively large, old, but not too old, and had plenty of garden. Rose had been orphaned when she was young and cared for by the same group, and therefore they had left the house to them. It had usually been passed down through generations, but with two daughters, neither of whom would live there, Dave had decided to break with tradition.

Finally Lily got home, where she sat with James in silence. Until finally:

"I will do as I said. I will keep on with my life. I will not lose hope. I will remember the happy times, not the sad ones." Lily decided. "The importance of family. I never really thought about it before." She stopped.

"Family is what we're fighting for." Kathryn stated. "We're fighting for them to have a life in a world where they will not be judged on the purity of their blood, the colour of their skin, or the money in their bank account. We're fighting for them to live in a free world. A safe world. There's no good and evil, or right and wrong with family. They are your family, your blood. You care for them, you stick by them. In war and in peace, in sickness and in health, in life and in death. Your family never abandon you. They can't. Not true family."

"Petunia..."

"Petunia will one day prove that she loves you, Lily. She may not act like it, she may, in fact, hate it, but she will prove that she is your family." Kathryn gave a small smile.

"How do you..."

"I Saw it. Another thing from family." Kathryn gave a sad smile. Sirius knew that she was showing a brave face. He was sure that his betrothed had seen something terrible happen to her own family. But he would support her through that.

"I will remember the good." Lily said. "It will be hard, knowing that they aren't there, but I will learn and live. For my own family." She entwined her fingers with James'. "For the family that I will one day have."

"So that's a yes to kids in the future then?" James asked cheekily.

She merely gave him a sweet, short kiss.

"I'd say so." Sirius smirked.

Even on a day as sad as this, the friends gave each other cheer. They had to. If they forgot how to laugh, how to smile, how to love, how to be a family by friendship if not by blood, then they lost what they were fighting for.

Family. Friends. And a world where both would be safe.

"Hey, Sirius!" Kathryn called out one morning late that September.

"Hmm?" He replied from the depths of his wardrobe.

"How about we visit Mum and Dad and the others?" Kathryn asked. "I know the younger kids are at school, but I'd like to see who's there. And offer our services for the families there."

Magic's Haven was one of the busiest centres for people who had lost homes, livelihood, family, in the attacks over the summer.

Sirius appeared in the lounge, grinning. "Sure, why not?"

"You want to invite Lily and James?" Kathryn wondered.

Sirius shook his head. "They've gone to see James' parents. Hopefully it'll help Lily remember she's not alone."

Kathryn looked down. The death of her parents was still taking a toll on their friend. It had snipped the last few threads attaching Lily and Petunia and broken Lily terribly, despite her brave words. Petunia blamed Lily, even though the younger woman had nothing to do with it. It had turned out that they had been attacked because they were a concentration of good surgeons, doctors and nurses, vital to Muggle life, not because it was hosted by Lily's parents. _That_ was just a bonus, in Voldemort's opinion.

Kathryn nodded. "I wonder who's at home. Jack might be, I think he's got time off at the moment, and Avia's always there. The twins... Well, I think they're still in Africa for Gringotts."

Twenty minutes later, Kathryn and Sirius Apparated into the stately home known as Magic's Haven.

As soon as they got there, they looked around in surprise. With the knowledge that about twenty families were living there until they got their lives back in order, they were expecting it to almost look different. But it didn't.

Kathryn heard a shriek. Her hand instinctively flew to her wand before she realised it was that of playing children. She gave a defeated sigh. Voldemort had even reached her untouchable state – where a simple shriek had her brandishing her wand. She slipped it back into its holster and pulled Sirius into the grounds.

There were anti-Apparation wards about the house now, since there were so many refugees there, people were terrified Voldemort or the Death Eaters would come to finish them all off. The wards were centuries old, only those with the blood of Mystique and Ynyr could raise them. Once upon a time, the wards were down. Not so anymore.

"Missie Kathryn, you is back!" A voice yelled.

Kathryn laughed. "Hi, Peppy. Remember Sirius?"

"Oh, yes, I is remembering Master Sirius." Peppy nodded her head vigorously.

"_Master_?" Kathryn asked, surprised.

"Mistress is saying you is marrying him. I is wanting to join you." Peppy explained. "Mistress is saying I can."

Kathryn looked surprised. "Well, if you really want to, Peppy. I mean, I'd love it. You're such a good friend. You helped me out. Loads, from what Jack's told me."

Peppy nodded. "Master Jack is your favourite brother. He is telling me that he is telling you stories of when you were little. He is also saying you knows his missus."

Kathryn blinked.

Sirius stared at the House-Elf. "Missus?"

"His Poppy."

Kathryn let out a laugh. "Has he married her?"

"No, no, he is asking her, and she is saying yes." Peppy explained.

Kathryn grinned. "Took him long enough. He's what, twenty-seven?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, six years older than you. Twenty-eight in November. I can't believe it. Our own dear Madam Pomfrey."

Suddenly Kathryn's stomach felt like it had been plunged into a bucket of ice.

_'She's Madam Pomfrey in the future too,' _she thought, panicked, _'What if something happens to Jack? They don't get married? Oh, please, God, Merlin, anyone, don't let that be the case!'  
_  
"Flamma, you okay?" Sirius asked.

Kathryn blinked and looked up at him. She gave a smile, false. "Yes, I'm fine. Just... thinking. Peppy, where's my mother? Is she home?"

"Yes, she is in the garden. Everyone is sitting in the garden in nice weather." Peppy explained.

"Thanks." Kathryn smiled. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yes, Missie Kathryn." Peppy disappeared with a pop.

"Shouldn't your mum be at work?" Sirius asked as he and Kathryn weaved through the centre of the stately home, rather than entering any of the wings.

"Didn't I tell you?" Kathryn asked. "Ages ago, she quit. She's running the refugee centre here. They're all pitching in with making stuff, blankets, bandages, potions, amulets, everything that may be necessary. I just hope Voldemort takes a holiday this winter."

Sirius nodded. "I know. Merlin, all I want is to get married. Is that too much to ask?"

Kathryn shook her head, golden curls floating. "No. But Voldemort strives to destroy happiness. It is his goal. He wants to eradicate those of impure blood and make everyone unhappy."

"Then we can't let him." Sirius decided. "Next summer, we _will_ get married and that is that."

Kathryn grinned. "I love it when you're so forceful."

Sirius pulled her close and they enjoyed a tender kiss in that moment.

"Eurgh!" A voice stated.

Kathryn pulled away and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Celina." The small girl replied.

"And Celina would be?"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Kathryn."

"Then Celina would be your cousin." The girl grinned.

"Cousin?" Kathryn stared. "I didn't know I... Why didn't they tell me I have cousins?" She wanted to know.

The girl shrugged.

"So, are you on Mum's side or Dad's?" Kathryn asked.

"Uncle Olden's. My mummy is his little sister." Celina explained.

"Well, I'm your Uncle Olden's eldest daughter. This is Sirius Black, my betrothed." She introduced.

The little girl looked at him with examining eyes. "Do you know that Sirius Major is the Dog Star?"

Sirius grinned. "Yep."

"What's betrothed?"

"It means we're going to get married." Sirius explained.

"Oh."

Kathryn looked at the dark-haired girl suspiciously. "What's your daddy's name?"

"Sidus Sinistra." The girl grinned.

Kathryn laughed. Sirius looked at her strangely.

"Shall I take you to Auntie Elise?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Sirius gave Kathryn a sideways glance, "that's probably a good idea."

Sam led them out into the garden. By the time they'd got there, Kathryn had calmed down.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked his betrothed.

"A certain Professor Sinistra will be the Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts in several years' time." Kathryn explained.

Sirius grinned.

"Kathryn! Sirius! How wonderful to see you!" A voice called out.

Kathryn smiled and ran to hug her mother warmly. "Hi, Mum. How's things?"

"They're going on. How are you?"

"On leave. After the summer..." Kathryn's voice trailed off.

"I understand, dear. Sirius, it's lovely to see you."

"And you, fair lady of Magic's Haven." Sirius swept a dramatic bow.

Elise laughed. "So polite, isn't he?"

"Only sometimes." Kathryn remarked dryly. "Anyway, since when have I had an aunt and cousin on Dad's side, and how come no one told me?"

Elise blushed. "I'm sorry. It slipped our minds. You settled into things so well, we forgot. I'm surprised you haven't met them, it has been five years."

Kathryn shrugged. "I've had a very busy five years, I guess. So, how old are you, anyway, Celina?"

"Ten. I'm going to Hogwarts next year." The girl replied.

"Have fun." Kathryn grinned at her mother. "What's it like with none of your children around at all?"

"Strange." Elise replied. "But there are plenty of other children, so I get along."

"And where are my aunt and uncle?" Kathryn asked. "Do I have any others?"

"No. Your uncle Sidus is doing his job – he's an astronomer. Your aunt Olivia should be somewhere."

"Mummy, come and meet them!" Celina's voice interrupted.

"I'm guessing Celina got hold of her, hmm?" Sirius suggested, grinning.

"Yes, I believe she has."

"Meet who, Celina, I don't know anyone who..." Olivia looked into a pair of large brown eyes identical to her sister-in-law's. "Oh."

"Hi. I'm Kathryn, your niece, who everyone forgot to inform had an aunt. You are?" Kathryn held out a hand.

Olivia laughed. "I see she got the Orenda gene for forthrightness."

"You better believe it." Sirius grinned. "Kathryn doesn't know what tact is."

Olivia shook the hand. "Olivia, but most call me Liv. Your little brother keeps calling me Auntie Olive, which I must say is annoying."

"Paul _is_ annoying. He had a really bad habit of walking in on Sirius and I when we were trying to have a private moment. Thank God he wasn't at school with us." Kathryn celebrated.

"Sirius?"

"Sirius Black, ma'am, Kathryn's betrothed and the black sheep of the Black family, if you'll pardon the pun."

"Black sheep?"

"I actually believe Muggle-borns and Muggles are real people, I got into Gryffindor, and I think Voldemort is a jumped-up bastard who's scared of his own name."

A shudder went round everyone listening, but for Kathryn. "It's just a name." She sighed.

"Well, pleased to meet you, Mr Black. You're betrothed to Kathryn, are you?"

"Yes. How long have we been betrothed for now, Kat?"

"Umm, you asked me just after we'd started the Auror Academy, that was '82, we're now '85... Three years next month." Kathryn replied.

"That's a long engagement." Liv stated.

"Well, Lily and James ran off for two years, and you can't really have a wedding without the best man and maid of honour, so we had to wait until the got back. We were hoping for this summer, but we're Aurors, so we were busy... Hopefully next summer." Sirius explained.

"God, I hope so." Kathryn sighed.

"Me too." Elise stated. "I want to at least see one of my children get married."

"What's this about Jack asking Poppy, then?" Kathryn asked.

"That was only last week, and if they're anything like you two in engagement length..."

"Hey, we've got special circumstances!" Kathryn protested.

"I know, I'm just teasing. Besides, I'm waiting for a grandchild." Elise grinned wickedly.

"Is this the appropriate time to start making mother-in-law jokes?" Sirius asked, gulping.

Everyone laughed.

"You may have to wait a little longer for that, Mum." Kathryn informed her.

"Fine. Anyway, did you just pop by for a visit, or what?"

"We were wondering if we can help in any way."

Elise grinned.

Kathryn groaned. "Uh oh. I know that look."

"So you should." Sirius informed her, somewhat tartly. "It the one you wear whenever you're feeling especially evil."

"Oh dear."

"Remind me to kill Mum when I'm not feeling so tired." Kathryn told her lover.

"I'll help if you like." Sirius agreed.

The two of them stumbled into the house in London, utterly exhausted.

Elise had easily thought of a chore for them – they were placed on child duty. In other words, they had to keep an eye on the numerous children stuck in Magic's Haven. They had to stop them from running into the woods (that was relatively easy after Kathryn informed them that if they wanted to run into the evil madman and be put in a coma for five years, be her guest), keep them fairly clean, feed them, and in general keep them out of too much mischief. It was lucky that that day was warm, and they had the kids outside.

And after the children found out that they were Aurors...

Well, Kat was bruised, aching and shattered. They had told stories about the Academy – some were quite funny. They had talked about some of the less brutal tasks they had been handed, and gave heavily edited versions of others. They had told them about the mysteries of Fire Star, Diamond Earth, Wind Flower and Water Stag. That was actually an interesting story. The group had appeared a number of times, saving people from individual attacks, especially women it seemed. Kat and Sirius did not explain about what exactly the Death Eaters planned on doing. They still had no ideas, it was almost as if there was magic blocking their minds from processing it.

"Why do they do it?" Celina had asked her cousin, wide-eyed.

"To protect the innocent." Kathryn had replied in a voice unlike her own, then frowned. "I guess. Think of it this way, if they're so powerful and so good at hiding, at least they're on our side, right?"

The group certainly seemed powerful. But they also seemed to be primarily defensive. None of the Death Eaters had been severely harmed. The responses to the attacks appeared to be quick, short, merely immobilising the Death Eaters for capture and getting the victims to hospitals if they were late. And not one of the victims had identified them, but for the colours they were wearing, and the fact that one – in red leather – had phoenix-like wings, except much bigger.

Kathryn had to smile though. She loved her family. And Jack was getting married! She could hardly believe it! But the nagging suspicion that something might happen to him was still there. Madam Pomfrey was still Madam Pomfrey in the future, not Madam Orenda. Was something going to happen? Would Jack die? Would they not get married? Or was she simply keeping her maiden name?

'Yes, of course, that's it. Kathryn told herself.

She could only hope that someone 'up there' could here her prayers.

_'Keep my family safe, please. Don't let them die. Please, keep them safe. They have to live...'  
_  
Her prayers would be answered. Someday. Some would be safe. Some would not. Her family included her friends as well. Remus, Radella, Alura, Damion, Frank, Alice, Lily, James... She never included Peter. She was doing her best to keep from making her dislike obvious, but as it came closer and closer to the day he would betray them...

Family was what she was fighting for. Family and friends.

"Alura?" Kathryn asked, hearing a voice call her from the living room the next day. She frowned as she entered. "Oh, hey Alura."

"Kathryn! Oh, it's so wonderful!" Alura gasped.

"What?"

"Well, I guess it's a bad time really, with Voldemort and all, but I'm so happy, and love is so important and..."

"Waitwaitwait!" Kathryn shouted. "'Lura, you're babbling."

"Who's there? At the house?" Alura asked.

"We all are, why?"

"Call them. We're coming through." Alura explained.

Seconds later, Sirius, James and Lily were sat in the living room, watching as Alura and Damion appeared through the fireplace.

"So what's this news?" Kathryn demanded, unable to wait.

"What, no 'hi, Damion, hi, Alura, how's your day been'?" Damion asked.

"Not after she's made me all excited about whatever's going on!" Kathryn snapped. "What is it?"

Alura gave them a radiant smile. "Well, with Voldemort and all, it may not be the best time for this, but it's just so wonderful..."

"Alura, you're babbling again." Kathryn informed her.

"Well," Alura took in a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"_What_?" Lily screeched.

James started, jumping up, and then grinned, shaking Damion's hand. "Well, you've had nine months of marriage, why am I not surprised?" He asked.

Kathryn just hugged her friend, grinning. "That's great! Who cares about Voldemort? This is much more important!"

Alura laughed, smiling incredibly.

"Well done, mates." Sirius grinned from his seat.

Kathryn was startled by the surprisingly calm reaction from Sirius.

Until he jumped up and grabbed the couple in a furious hug, laughing as he did so.

Kathryn shook his head. "If he's like this at the news of your pregnancy, I wonder what he'll say when I inform him _I_ am?" She gave her friends a beat before adding. "Someday. Not yet."

"You gave us a fright there, Kat!" Lily gasped.

"It's hardly a fright!" Kat complained.

"I'm not sure your child is one anyone will want to mess with." Alura grinned at Kat. "Your temper with Sirius' pranks? Not a good idea."

"Depends, may get some recessive genes, but I sure as hell hope it's not the 'I-am-a-she-devil-from-hell' one Sirius' mum seems to have."

"What's that about my mum?" Sirius asked.

"Just insulting her, love."

"Oh, go right ahead then." Sirius replied in the utmost sincerity. Sirius hated most of his family by blood. His Uncle Alphard had been good, but he was dead. The only other one he cared for was Andromeda and her family, including a girl named Nymphadora. Though, as Kathryn had pointed out, "Who calls their kid Nymphadora?" She had yet to meet her, though apparently she was a charming six-year-old who hated her name and could change her looks as she did her moods. Being a Metamorphmagus helped that.

Another child being introduced to family. Alura was the first. Kathryn frowned. The child should be in the year above Harry. But she had no recollection of anyone with the surname Jackson in Hogwarts. Maybe they'd gone to a different school. But that proposed the question of why?

She shouldn't worry about that now. Now, all that was important was celebrating this event. She and Sirius would be back at work in a few days, having been given the month off. Moody was sure to have many difficult cases set up for them. They had been among the worst hit by the attacks. They had worked to the point of exhaustion, barely taking time to let their injuries heal. They were strong and powerful, and 'damn-good Aurors' as Moody had said. That was incredible praise from him.

They would fight. They would fight for a better world. For a better life. They would fight until Voldemort was defeated, or they were dead.

Unfortunately, Kathryn knew that for three of them, the latter came first.

Or did it?

Because in some of her more obscure dreams, she had seen past groups of the Elemental Guardians, along with a temple, ancient, but she wasn't sure of the location. And she got visions of the veil. All she had to wonder now was this.

_'How do I bring them back to life? And when do I do it?'  
_  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I think it embodies what they are fighting for, and what a lot of people fight for. They fight for a better world. Whether that happens is another matter.

Gosh, I had so many reviews for the last chapter, I couldn't believe it!

To you wonderful reviewers:

Raclswt: Sorry it took so long!

polgarathesorceress2: Thank you!

wolfstar100: Ah, now that's the big question! Take the hints and work with them. What do you think? Thanks for the review!

Yoshikuni-Miharu: It's supposed to be confusing! Why don't they know it? Magic, of course! Rather unusual magic. Heehee! I love magic, it's so useful!

Sk8erWitch: Yeah, you're not the only one confused. Oh well!

attackofthemarblesnatchers: I take it you appreciate the innuendo? I couldn't resist! It's a real part of Kat's character, she's spent too much time with the boys, but bear in mind that her best friends in her coma were also boys, so she's kind of on their wavelength... Or she's got a gutter mind, whichever you prefer! I'm glad you like it though!

Fanfic-Frankie: Thank you!

Callie Marie Black: Glad you appreciate the cliffy! Hahaha! I can deal with cruel when it's teamed with awesome. Thanks! I used your review to prove to my dad that fanficition's good!

Lenorathetrekkie: Finished my GCSEs now, including American West. Yes, they are an exam we take end of May/most of June the finishes off two years of a course. Nice, eh? Sorry this is so late, severe writer's block.

Hermione1981: Thank you!

nightblade-advanced: Thanks!

Harkeran Ginzoshou: (Hope I spelt that right) Thanks. Glad you like it.

Miss Black16: I believe the name for Sirius and Kat's child has been mentioned. Chapter 18, I think. Glad you like the way I've made it so that things that are there in the future are a result of the past. Kat knows about them and has to make sure they're in place. Don't worry about rambling. I do it all the time.

SmellyCat-190: Yeah, the visions frequently stink, don't they? Especially if they hurt. They make her cry, feel useless and hurt her physically and emotionally. The powers are cool though. I'm incredibly flattered you think my writing is that good, but I could never measure up to JK! Yeah, I had to have the people with Lily's blood out of the way, since JK said they're dead anyway. I can't believe I made your eyes water though! I'm so happy! (It means I've done my job!)

Shitza: For when you finally get here, thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you like my story!

Ra's Priestess: Glad you like it, and yes, their death was kind of important to this chapter, wasn't it? Took me forever to get rid of my writer's block!

Gray Dawn: Thanks for reviewing. Yes, I know its sad, but Harry's grandparents are all dead, so they had to be killed somehow. Sorry to leave you all hanging! And don't pout!

meenyrocks: Yep, you are definitely swelling my head! Glad you like Kat, I think she's cool! And thanks for the praise on my writing and structure and everything. It helps if you know where you're going. I do with this story, it's just getting there that's the problem (hence writer's block!). With the prophecies, that was a just a little something I wanted to put in. We know so little about Unspeakables, I needed something we did know for Kat to be part of. As for the symbols, nope they aren't the same as their own, and there's magic blocking them from understanding it. Someone else will have to connect the dots. I will try and update my other fics. It's tricky though, all comes down to when I'm inspired. I think I might have finished Chapter 5 of 'Of Heroes and Heroines' but that was just a couple of days ago. On the upside, it's incredibly long! I will try to update sooner, but I've got very little written of the next chapter either! Thanks for your support. (And I'm beginning to suspect you go to my school, but that's highly unlikely.)

Okay people, there's the next instalment, but the next chapter is really pissing me off! I will try and update. And for something else, there's my time-travel fic, 'Teasing, Teaching and Time Travel'. Gonna post up the next chappie of that tonight as well!

Lol, Tanydwr


	33. Chapter 33: A series of unrelated event...

This is a short, not great chapter, but there you go! The best I could do. I have severe writer's block.

**Chapter 33 – A series of unrelated events (for want of a better title)**

_29th October, 1985:_

"That was beautiful." Kathryn sighed.

She and her friends had just arrived home after the wedding of Frank and Alice Longbottom. It had been a wonderful occasion, and everyone had been happy and content.

"Y'know, I'm never letting you wrap presents again." Sirius informed her.

Kathryn blushed. She could not wrap presents nicely to save her life. "I'll just have to got back to placing everything in pre-decorated bags and boxes then."

"Yep." Sirius agreed. Kathryn couldn't wrap things up magically either.

It was often funny that while Kat was a skilled Auror capable of disguise in seconds, and using make-up and fashion to it's full advantage, with a good singing voice and sense of style, she was useless at the most basic of household tasks. She couldn't cook. She couldn't wrap presents. She was incapable of sewing – she used magic to create her clothes, namely Transfiguration. She was also useless at Arithmancy, she had scored a D in that particular OWL, but made up for it with eleven Os (A/N: I changed it, see the earlier chapters). Admittedly, that wasn't surprising, she had learned nothing about it from the books and it was a most difficult subject. All the same, he loved her. These faults seemed hardly important compared to others – like her temper. She had a fiery temper, but frequently reined it in, meaning that when it did go off, it went off with a vengeance. She hid her more violent emotions, often with similar results. Many members of Hogwarts' portraits would still run at her approach. Kathryn took strange glee in that fact. While she was a skilled dueller, she had an unfortunate habit of antagonising opponents to the extent they became murderous. Her language was, on occasion, appalling, though she shied away from very strong swear words. She was judgemental against particular people, cold to those who did things she didn't like in the future, and she made no bones about it.

Sirius grinned, remembering the time she ran in to Ludo Bagman. He didn't know what he had said to make her angry, but he did know that it had given him a broken nose. And that the nose had not healed straight, either.

Sighing, he followed her upstairs to their room, darting into the bathroom before she managed to do so. She yelled at him through the door.

He just grinned, ignoring her. Enjoying a shower, the young man remembered the wedding. He wanted that. Frank and Alice had finally got impatient and got married in October, rather than next summer, like they had planned. However, Lily and James, and Sirius and Kathryn were still waiting until spring/summertime before tying the knot. This was partially because Lily and James were now searching for a house of their own. They wanted to have their own space, and Kathryn and Sirius agreed, but said there was always room for them if they needed it.

Sirius stepped out of the shower, taking a bottle of pills from the bathroom cabinet. 'Rosethorn's Magical Disease Busters', they were called. Rosethorn was the name of Peter Pettigrew's boss, a nice, but firm lady. The pills were used to prevent infection entering wounds gained in fighting, something he took everyday. As he replaced it, he observed something next to it. 'Madam Tilden's Prevention Pill'. He frowned. Picking it up, he turned it round to read the label... And hastily replaced it. That would explain a lot. He tried to stop himself grinning, but it didn't work.

Sighing, he pulled on his nightclothes – boxers and a t-shirt – and left the bathroom.

"_Finally_!" Kathryn complained, rushing into the bathroom. "I've got a meeting tomorrow morning! I need sleep!"

Grinning, he got into bed, not comprehending that the day after next – Hallowe'en – was to be an eventful one.

After all, Voldemort loved christening holidays.

Kathryn looked at her fellow Unspeakables.

"Someone's been getting in here? Stealing the secrets? The room's losing its movement ability?" She verified.

"Yes. Since you are our contact with the Aurors and a skilled witch, we thought you may be able to think of a way to protect these better." Darcy Beta, Head of the Unspeakables and a friend, informed her.

"The spells that cause the room to spin, why do they stop for people?"

"We tell them to."

"Just that? Anyone can say 'I need the entrance to the Hall of Prophecies' and the door will open?" Kat checked.

"Yes."

"Then there's your problem. You need some hexes on the main door, to prevent people from entering. You can use a mark, like a retina scan or fingerprint scanner to verify an Unspeakable's identity. Key the room into that and the corresponding voice, and make it obey only them." Kathryn recommended.

"Retina scan?" Another, Rookwood, asked.

Kathryn remembered with a flash that Rookwood was one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters. She grinned maliciously. "A Muggle technique. I'm not sure if it has been invented yet, but a laser scans the back of the eye. Every person's is singularly different, like a fingerprint, or a wand signature. It's a very high-tech way of securing something. And we can make it scan for transfigurations and charms on the eye so it curses false entrants."

Beta grinned. "That is a great idea."

"Make sure that others can get in in an emergency. If the room avoids spinning for known Unspeakables, and opens the required door automatically, we can keep the spinning charms if someone gets in, whether accidentally or on purpose." Kat shrugged.

"You are a singularly skilled witch." A woman named McMahon grinned.

Kat blushed furiously. "It's just knowledge from the future..." She muttered.

"Day off." Kathryn grinned at her betrothed.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow. Is. Our. Day. Off." She repeated slowly for him.

He smirked. "And what would you like to do tomorrow, Miss Orenda?"

"I don't know, Mr. Black. I was hoping you'd have some suggestions." She looked at him with level, but mischievous eyes.

"Well, we could do this." Sirius suggested, pulling her closer and capturing her lips in a warm and seductive kiss.

Kathryn quietly thanked the gods that Lily and James were out.

"Or this." He pulled his lips away from hers, only to trace soft kisses down her neck. Kathryn stood still, basking in the glorious love each movement portrayed. She felt her robes slide off her shoulders, and the straps to her top slide off under his hands.

She was frozen, unable to move. He seemed to hit her with a Freezing Charm every time he did this.

Then she regained movement. She slid from under his lips, and fled the kitchen. He followed keenly.

Giggling, she caught him on the stairs.

"Or how about this?" She asked, pulling him into a kiss of her own, her arms flung around his neck, hands burying themselves in his silky black hair.

"Mmm, I have another idea, but I don't think it will appreciated here." Sirius grinned at her.

"What?"

His lips went to her ear, whispering the words of his plan. He pulled away, brow raised in question.

She pressed her body against his and whispered her reply.

Smirking, he caught her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bathroom.

Ensuring privacy, Kat locked the door with some magic. Sirius grinned roguishly as he turned on some taps.

"Well, Miss Orenda, is this suitable for you?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, Mr Black, I think I can work with this." She replied, desire firing up in her eyes.

"Oh good." Sirius licked his lips as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Good morning, sunshine." Lily smiled brightly at Kathryn as she entered the kitchen the next morning.

Kat suddenly hated the fact that her friend was frequently a morning person. She sneered at Lily. "Wassa time?" She asked.

"Oh, the crack of dawn at eleven o'clock." Lily giggled. "James has already gone out for food."

Kat yawned and opened the orange juice, pouring it into a glass. "Shut up."

"Pray tell, why are you so tired this morning?" Lily asked, feigning concern. She knew full well why her friend was tired, but enjoyed watching her squirm.

Except today, Kat wasn't playing the game due to tiredness and lack of breakfast or shower. "If you must know, Sirius and I were up late having the most wonderful sex."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "I didn't want to know that."

"You asked."

"You're supposed to squirm and blush."

"I know."

"So why didn't you?"

"Too tired."

"Where's Sirius?"

"In the shower."

"You want breakfast?"

"What's cooking?"

"Sausages and bacon and eggs."

"Oh my."

"Even when you're tired, you quip." Lily observed. "Isn't that against the laws of nature or something?"

"Nah." Kat replied, and glugged down the orange juice in a most unladylike manner. Not that Kat was ever interested in being ladylike unless it got her her own way. "Yeah, I want breakfast. How long've you been up?"

"Since ten. James went shopping, but I've no idea how long he's been up. He was awake before me."

"Did he breakfast?" Kathryn asked.

"Don't know. Why?"

"I don't want him pinching mine!"

Lily laughed. "Not a chance. If there's food on the table, there's James to eat it."

Kat sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"So what's the plan today?" Lily asked.

"Enjoy my day off." Kat replied, wakening up a bit more as the aroma of breakfast filled her nose. "I think a quiet day, just chilling, chatting, maybe playing a game or watching a video is in order. It feels like I haven't had a day off in months."

"Not since our long holiday. With all the attacks..."

"We've not had time to chill."

"I know. I think I might join you in your plan." Lily grinned.

Moments later, breakfast was served. Sirius miraculously appeared as it was being served.

Kathryn raised a brow. "I think both James and Sirius know when food is on the table." She remarked wryly as James suddenly appeared through the door.

Lily grinned at her. "Yep."

"That breakfast? Great, I'm starved." James stated, swiping a sausage from under Kathryn's fork.

"Hey! Get your own, you prat!" Kathryn yelled, annoyed.

James rolled his eyes.

Sirius, in an attempt to prevent an outburst (Kathryn hadn't let her anger out in a couple of weeks and it was bound to happen sooner or later), began whispering something to her, which immediately calmed her down. In fact, a wicked smile spread it's way across her face.

"I like that idea." She murmured.

Sirius grinned. Problem sorted.

Kathryn and Sirius sat in front of the TV, enjoying some well-earned relaxation. Lily and James sat on the other sofa, equally snuggled, as all four watched the video of _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_. The boys were particularly enjoying the action, while the girls were appreciating both action and Harrison Ford frequently losing his shirt or getting his shirt wet.

"Oh, this is a good bit!" Kathryn grinned as the archaeologist stared into the tomb of snakes.

"Kat!" James and Sirius yelled. "Stop talking!"

"Sorry." She muttered, looking ashamed. It was a habit she'd had since she was about nine or ten, in her coma. She didn't know if she'd seen any films before her coma.

It was then that she stiffened and her head snapped back, her eyes began to glaze over as she saw something...

Moments later, she brought her head forward, her eyes furious. "Hogsmeade. Hallowe'en, we should've known. He's attacking."

And then a bright light flashed, and the four mysterious, magical vigilantes stood in the place of the four Aurors.

Clad in red leather, she known as Fire or Fire Star, looked at the others. "He Who Flies From Death is going to attack the village known as Hogsmeade. We must protect them."

Clad in navy leather, the man known as Water or Water Stag agreed. "We must. The Followers must be contained. Any woman on the scene... We know their fate already. We must protect them."

"You keep an eye on the back alleys, get everyone to a public area. We'll stall the attack until the Phoenix Followers arrive." The woman in green stated, she was known as Wind Flower or Air.

"Aye, we'll join you as soon as they are all secure." The man in now black leather (not brown) known as Earth Diamond or Earth nodded.

In a flash of fire, cyclone of air, burst of mist and crack in the Earth, the Elemental Guardians disappeared to protect those who they were sworn to protect.

But no one would realise why they were unable to get hold of four of the Ministry's top Aurors until long after the attack.

A/N: Not great and way too short, but I hope it's acceptable for now. Hopefully I'll get some inspiration, particularly in writing the attack.

Thanks for reviewing!

Bye bye!

Lol, Tanydwr


	34. Chapter 34: Elemental intervention

Wow! I finished the chapter! It's… it's… it's… late. Yes, I know, and I'm terribly, terribly sorry I took so long. I've had a hectic time with school and my writer's block is killing me. I didn't make a very detailed plan for this, so much of what happens in various chapters is left to inspiration. And I've been rather uninspired unfortunately. I may skip a few things though, and just jump to weddings and items I have a reasonable idea for doing? What do you think? (Answer in a review if you're not too mad at me!)

Also, I'm considering making the first part and the second part into separate stories. Thus 'Curses, Prophecies and the Elemental Guardians' would become 'The Elemental Guardians, a.k.a. Voldemort's Mistakes', and be mentioned as Part 1 in the summary. What do you think? Again, review with an answer.

All I have to say is Merry Christmas! This is a Christmas present to you all! I should be updating T, T and T-T before Christmas as well.

Merry Christmas and enjoy your present!

(P.S. This is now a re-post with Bill's year at school and the twins' birth corrected – skip down to the bit with Molly Weasley to understand!)

**Chapter 34: Elemental intervention**

_31st October 1985:_

Carla Jones screamed as a group of Death Eaters came towards her. They were terrifying; she could hear sniggers and growls from beneath the masks, feel their eyes raking over her body. She pulled out a wand, wishing she was somewhere more public.

"_Stupefy_!" She yelled, pointing at the nearest Death Eater.

"_Protego_." He said, calmly, deflecting the Stunner. "You won't escape so easily, sweetheart." He sneered.

"_Stupefy! Rictumsempra! Stupefy! Stupefy! Tarantallegra!_" She cursed desperately. One fell to a Stunner, the other to the Tickling Hex.

"Little bitch." The 'leader' snarled. "_Nudarus_!"

She screamed as her clothes were stripped from her body.

"_Incarcerus_!" He spelled again, tying her hands together, and then he hung her hands over her head on a bracket jutting from the wall. "Like this, little bitch?" He asked.

"No, please, no, no." She whimpered. She closed her eyes, trying to get away from here. Then she felt a cold hand touch her naked breast…

"NOO!" She screamed.

The same hand brutally slapped her across the face.

"Do that again, and you will beg for that, slut. We just want a little fun." One of them told her, his voice gloating. "And if you don't shut up, we can curse you until you beg for it like a whore."

One of the others laughed. "Actually, that's not a bad idea…"

"STOP!" A loud voice yelled.

Carla's eyes opened. A man in black leather with deep brown eyes faced them. He looked furious. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't process it…

"Touch her, and you will pay with the wrath of the Earth." The man promised.

'_Earth, why Earth? What's Earth got to do with…'_ Her eyes widened. _'The saviour! This is Earth Diamond!'_

"And how will you do that?"

He sneered and raised his arms.

"_Mother Earth, hear thy son's call,_

_Trap this evil within thy walls!_"

The Death Eaters suddenly found themselves trapped within thick stone walls, and ceiling. A small barred window was on the ceiling, a charm made it impossible for those within to escape.

"_Vestire_." He waved a hand, and she was clothed again. "Get out of here, my lady. More will come upon you. Warn others of the attack." He told her.

"But… Who are you? Why did you save me?"

"It's what Guardians do. We guard." Earth had a mysterious smile. He stamped on the floor, and disappeared within a crack of the earth.

Carla stared, then remembered herself. Swiftly, she left, heading to the Three Broomsticks to warn others.

XXXXX

"Thy garments do not suit thee." A voice informed a group of Death Eaters, busy torturing a student in a back alley. It was a Hogsmeade weekend for those from the school, and children would get hurt.

"_What_?" One snarled.

"If doest evil, thou shouldst at least look the part." The woman revealed herself, smiling coyly.

They stared at her. A redhead in tight-fitting, dark green leather. Very attractive. But there was a dagger at her waist and danger in her stance. She was a warrior.

"What are you on?"

Her language instantly changed. "Do you really think going about in black robes and white masks looks good? Maybe it's a bit evil-looking, but really, if you want people to think you mean business, warrior look is far better. Of course, it does depend on the time you're from…"

"Time?"

"Let's try the Ancient Greeks' way of dressing evil, hmm?"

The wind sprung up and ripped off the masks and robes, leaving them in underwear or the clothes they wore under. She pulled out a wand, and cast a complicated transfiguration spell.

"Much better." She smiled, surveying her work.

All four were dressed in short leather, metal-studded skirts and matching tunics, all black. Snake tattoos covered their arms and leather bands went around wrists. Their hair was shoulder-length, plaits decorating them. Leather sandals were on their feet.

In short, they were freezing in the late October weather.

It was then they realised they had lost their wands.

She held them in her hands. The boy had run. She lifted a hand and waved.

"Ciao. You look good." She turned to leave, then seemed to remember something. "Oh yes…"

The wind about them became freezing and they froze in the spot.

"Let that be a lesson to you." She snarled.

"What?"

"Don't torture little kids."

XXXXX

Death Eaters had not yet made it to the main streets of Hogwarts. Fire and Water watched carefully, hidden by their powers, from the top of the inn known as the Three Broomsticks.

"They have not yet come. Why do they stall?" Water wondered.

"I do not know. There is something strange here. I feel darkness, a cold, midnight evil approaches." Fire frowned. "Yet I cannot identify the cause."

"What is the point in stalling us? This is merely postponing the inevitable!" Water snarled.

As if the Death Eaters heard him, a green light flashed and a skull with a serpent tongue appeared in the sky.

"The Dark Mark." Fire whispered. "Lightning shall destroy you." She predicted.

Water paid no heed as he watched the Death Eaters Apparate in.

"Plan."

"We stall them."

"I know. How do we do so?"

"A barrier of sorts?"

"I don't know."

"How do we do this?"

"Fight!"

They instantly disappeared into their elements – Fire a cyclone of fire, and Water a heavy mist – fell from the roof and reappeared on the ground in front of the popular pub, full of students enjoying a hot Butterbeer before returning to the castle.

Fire looked at the Death Eaters. "You shall not enter."

"And a little chit like you can stop us?" One of the Death Eaters snarled.

"No. But I can try."

XXXXX

Molly Weasley sighed, hand on her belly. She was wondering about her future, and her children. Her twin sons had been born just the previous April. She sighed again. The Weasleys had not delivered a daughter in generations. And she so wanted a little girl.

Her eyes clouded over for a second.

"_Ginny!" Molly exclaimed, surprise written over her face. "Harry! What are you…"_

"_Mum, this isn't what it looks like…" Her sixteen-year-old redheaded daughter tried to say._

"_Oh, and just what is it?" Molly asked tritely, arms akimbo. "A surprise birthday present?"_

_A slow smile broke over Harry's face. "Funny you should say that…"_

Molly blinked for a moment. Had she really just imagined a scene with her hypothetical daughter and an equally hypothetical daughter's boyfriend? She really was going mad.

She sighed, looking down at the joint pram that held the two babies, thankful that Percy and Charlie were staying at her brothers' for the evening.

She was waiting for Arthur. They were planning on going up to Hogwarts to visit Bill. He was in his first year, and she needed to see Albus about school supplies for next year.

"Where is Arthur?" She wondered. He was late. At least twenty minutes late.

A green flash caught her eye, and then a shout outside.

She heard the beginnings of a battle outside.

She stood and raced to the bar.

"Rosmerta, alert the Aurors!" She cried. "Death Eaters!"

XXXXX

Satisfied that no more Death Eaters would be harming innocent women, Earth opened a crack in the ground and disappeared into it to join his friend on the front line.

XXXXX

Confident that the Death Eaters were heading towards the main street and no more were lingering in the hopes of hurting more innocent children, Air twisted herself into a tornado and joined her friends in the main battle.

XXXXX

As Fire answered, a Death Eater flung a Cutting Curse her way. She dodged it, and flung back a ball of flames. Grinning at her companion, she concentrated on shifting her shape, and sprouted large wings of fire-coloured feathers and fire itself, that would put a phoenix to shame (though both hippogriffs and griffins would be a little scornful).

Not expecting attacks from above, the Death Eaters fell under her torrent of curses and hexes, none lethal, but plenty uncomfortable.

The earth seemed to roll under them, leaving Death Eaters stumbling as Earth shot out and up into the air, flying with his gift for levitation.

"Fire!" He smiled jovially. "Fancy meeting you up here."

"Indeed." She gave him a serious look. "Get to work, Earth."

"Yes, ma'am."

She sighed. He was so flippant at times!

Seconds later, a tornado tore through the ranks of Death Eaters, flinging them back, as Air re-materialised.

"Oops?" She offered, then began shooting off empathic hits, effectively knocking Death Eaters unconscious.

Water laughed, and froze a spell as it approached him.

A siren was heard from within the pub.

"The Aurors and the Phoenix Followers approach." Earth commented as he touched back down.

Fire beat her wings and hovered above them. "What now? Do we wait?"

"For a moment. We must combat the symbol of He Who Flies From Death." Air pointed out.

Without a word, Fire flung a fiery pentacle at the Dark Mark. "A pentacle repels you, a lightning bolt destroys you." She prophesised.

The others nodded, shooting up smaller versions of their own symbols to join hers.

"_Petrificus totalus_!" Fire shouted at a Death Eater approaching Air from behind.

Air smiled. "Nice move."

"You're welcome."

At that moment, the black clad wizards and witches of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement came streaming out of the pub.

The four vigilantes gave a good impression of shock, staring, as Fire alighted the ground and her wings dissipated.

"What the…" Moody began. Then his eyes widened. "You! Who are you?"

"The Guardians." Earth revealed.

"We protect until the Warriors return." Fire added.

"Goodbye for now."

And all four disappeared into their element.

Moody stared for a moment. Then he looked at one of the junior Aurors.

"I want the Elementals team out here now!" He barked.

"But sir… It's their day off…"

"I don't care! They know these people best! Get them now!"

"Yes sir."

XXXXX

Kathryn snuggled deeper into Sirius' arms, feeling pleasantly warm and relaxed as she dozed. She wanted nothing to disturb this.

'_Mmm,'_ she mused happily.

A voice faintly assaulted her ears but she paid it no heed.

Unfortunately, Sirius did.

"Kat, love, I've got to answer that. It sounds urgent."

"No, Sirius… It can't be important. S'our day off."

"Kat, just because we're off work doesn't mean anything bad can't happen. And it's Hallowe'en. Heaven knows what's gone on. Voldemort loves christening the holidays."

Kat moaned as Sirius slipped from his place into the kitchen to answer the fireplace.

He returned a moment later looking ashen.

"Guys, there was a Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade. Looks like minimal civilian casualties, someone alerted the Aurors quickly enough. But it also seems our Elemental friends were there." Sirius explained.

They still had no idea who the vigilantes were, despite heavy investigation into each incident. It was as though these Elementals knew exactly what they'd do, and blocked against each one.

None of the Elemental Guardians knew that _they_ were the mysterious vigilantes. Why? Magic. Something prevented them from recognising their work. The innate spirits of the Guardians rose forth, and though it took on the personality of the host, they were something quite different until they found exactly what was going on after a particular event occurred. They didn't know the event. And wouldn't for quite some time…

"Then lets go." James stated.

All four ran upstairs to change into more appropriate gear.

As they left, Kat had only this to say. "This better be important, or it'll be me who gives Mad-Eye his mad eye."

XXXXX

A/N: So, any good? I'm not great with action scenes, so constructive criticism is very helpful!

Please review with answers, and such, and thank you to everyone who reviewed and demanded I keep writing!

Lol, Tanydwr


	35. Chapter 35: Weddings

A new chapter! Yay! And a proper long one, not a shortie like the last couple.

And it's out reasonably soon afterwards!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. The next few chapters may be quite fast-paced, and somewhat angsty, so enjoy the pure fluffiness of this. Yes, some bits are a little repeated, but read the vows! I'm proud of them.

Also, Chapter 34 has been replaced. I made a mistake with my timeline. Bill is in his first-year at Hogwarts, and the twins have already been born. Just re-read the bit with Molly in it to understand, please!

As for Teasing, Teaching and Time-Travel, I've got serious writer's block on it, so any suggestions/tips/questions/desires/evil goings on are appreciated. I don't think that's going to be as long as this. I might skip a lot.

As for this chapter… Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 35: Weddings**

_Summer, 1986:_

Months passed quickly, easily. Alura delivered a healthy baby boy a few weeks early in April. The delighted parents named him Robert Damion, and named Radella and Kevin Pierson (one of Damion's closest colleagues) as godparents.

The 'Guardians' had not appeared again, and Voldemort's attacks were becoming swifter, more specific, and often more brutal to anyone who lay in his way.

But more recent was the Marauders' and the Enchanted's excitement over two of each group's members' weddings.

In simpler terms – Sirius and Kathryn, and James and Lily.

They had, in true Marauder style, decided to have a joint wedding, exchanging places from bride and groom to maid of honour and best man respectively.

And so, on the twentieth of June, 1986, the two couples were busy preparing to get married. Or, in actuality, having their stag and hen nights (literally, in James' case!).

XXXXX

"You didn't!" Radella gasped, choking on her drink.

"I did!" Kathryn laughed. "Next morning, he wakes up and says, 'Hello, how did you end up in my bed?' I killed myself laughing. He had no idea who I was!"

"What did he say when you ended the spell?" Lily wanted to know.

"Told me that he'd rather wake up recognising the face of the woman he adored than wake up to someone he didn't know." Kat smiled. "He was really sweet about it. Of course, then he exchanged my headache potion for a stamina potion, which didn't exactly have the desired effect."

Alura snorted. "At least not for you!"

"Ah, the matrons of honour!" Kathryn teased Alice and Alura. "Any tips on keeping a hubby happy?"

"Wake him up with lots of kisses if he doesn't get up." Alice suggested.

"Use sex as a behaviour modifier!" Alura giggled.

Kat choked. "I already do that!"

Lily shook her head. "Nope, he does!"

The girls burst into laughter again, exchanging stories they'd never give whilst sober.

Thank Merlin for Hangover potions.

XXXXX

"Sirius! You can't tell them that!" James gasped.

"Why not?"

"We do not want intimate details of your sex life! Kat's like my sister!"

"She has more than enough big brothers already." Sirius informed him, casting a careful look at Jack and the twins.

"Hey, we're not that bad. And we don't want to hear about Kat like that even more!" Joseph informed him.

"It's just wrong." Jonah shuddered in agreement.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, did I tell you about the time in fourth-year when we hexed Snivellus 'til the point he went crazy…"

XXXXX

_21st June, 1986:_

Kathryn woke up the next morning with a banging headache. "Urgh…" She groaned, and stumbled towards the nearest bathroom. She and the girls were staying at Magic's Haven, in the 'Wild Wing' as it had come to be called in reference to Kat and her friends' presence. The number of families staying there was currently very low. Her aunt and uncle were still staying, as were three other families, but they tended to stay together. Various children would stay during the day.

Kathryn rifled through the medicine cabinet, finding the hangover potion and swiftly glugging some down. A few seconds later, it took effect. She opened her eyes properly and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking closer, she found her bottle of 'Prevention Pills', and took one, knowing she'd have the next two weeks free from worry. Besides, there were always spells for it. This provided a safe fallback.

It was then that she realised it was quarter past nine in the morning. The wedding began at two.

Her eyes widened. "Lily, 'Della, 'Lura, Alice! Up! We've only got a few hours!" She yelled, running back into her room.

And from there, hell ensued.

XXXXX

_Merlin's Hall:_

Sirius paced in the waiting room of Merlin's Hall. He and Kat, as the longer engaged of the two, were getting married first. He was sweating heavily in his Muggle shirt and trousers, the ceremonial open dress robes thrown carelessly over the arm of the settee.

"She's taking forever! What if she doesn't come? What if she decides that she doesn't want to marry me? What if she has a vision it's a terrible mistake?" Sirius ranted.

"Sirius!" James grabbed his shoulders. "Kat will come. She's been engaged to you for nearly four years, she loves you intensely, and her visions have predicted you married with a kid, remember?"

Sirius stopped, sighed and nodded. "Yes, yes they have, thank Merlin."

Damion laughed. "It happens to all of us. I was a nervous wreck on my wedding day."

"And James proposed on your wedding day." Sirius grinned.

Remus fluttered his eyelashes, clasping his hands to his chest in imitation of the girls. "How romantic!"

Sirius laughed. "Nearly Kat's reaction!"

"Mr Black?" A voice from the door spoke.

Sirius turned, his slate-grey eyes wide. "Yes?"

"It's time."

Sirius took a deep breath, and followed the man to take his place, his friends behind him.

XXXXX

"You look beautiful, Kathryn." Jack informed his sister. "Now I've got to go, otherwise Sirius'll have my head."

Kathryn smirked. She knew her brother enjoyed this as much as everyone else. She looked at her friends, and then her two little sisters.

Leila looked amazing in her white and turquoise gown. Her blue eyes were excited, her dark blonde hair, identical to her elder sister's, caught up in several hairgrips. She looked every inch the sophisticated seventeen-year-old, about to enter her last year at Hogwarts.

Adalia had more of her father's colouring, with the dark, chestnut hair she shared with her older brothers (Paul had blonde hair). The turquoise of the gown suited her equally well, and the fourteen-year-old held herself with the assurance of an Orenda and younger sister of several pranksters.

Kathryn grinned at Lily. The bridesmaids' gowns had been specifically chosen because of the style. A simple, elegant, spaghetti-strap white dress underneath a sheer turquoise overdress, boat-cut, with loose, flared sleeves. It meant that their differently styled wedding dresses weren't so noticeable as bridesmaids, and that they could easily change places.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked her friend.

Kathryn nodded, and placed a ring fitted to Sirius, her wand, and a white cord on the deep green cushion Lily held.

"Do I look alright?" Kat asked nervously.

Lily smiled. "Kathryn, you look perfect. Now put that veil on."

Kathryn nodded, and slid the grips that held the veil in place into her hair. It spilled over her face and back, the flowers decorating her hair in a wreath elegant and pure.

Both had opted for white because of tradition, but also because it symbolised new beginnings.

A knock on the door was her father. He mother kissed her cheek and left to take her place.

Kathryn steeled herself, and opened the door to see her father.

"You look amazing, love." He smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy."

XXXXX

The tension in the Hall was palpable. No one could ignore the number of Aurors in the room, whether on or off-duty. Many of the off-duty Aurors wore their ceremonial robes, suitable for combat if necessary.

Then the wedding march began.

First came Kathryn's sisters, both of whom stood tall and smiling, flowers in their hair, holding small bouquets of roses.

Next followed Alura and Radella, both looking amazing, and smiling at their lovers stood behind Sirius. Alura smiled as she spotted her tiny son with her mother in one of the rows.

Finally Lily, and James' eyes threatened to pop out as he saw her. If she looked this good for their own wedding, staring in an hour…

The march increased in volume as a veiled beauty stepped into the Hall, walking by her father in grand ceremonial Auror's robes of black and gold/red thread, a number of medals pinned on one breast.

But the attention was aimed at the woman beside him. An elegant white gown, tight bodice and flowing skirt, with thin straps over her shoulders to cross at the back clad a slim, but curvaceous body. White roses sat high on her head, the veil just behind, flowing covering a delicately made-up face. Her hair was caught up, a few wispy curls touching her shoulders and neck. A bouquet of white and red flowers was held in one hand. But it was the radiant smile that was visible through the veil that caught the most attention.

Dumbledore, a qualified Kernan, stood at the front of the Hall, smiling.

"Today has been chosen to witness the union of two powerful and wonderful magical users. Who here gives this witch to this wizard?" Dumbledore asked.

"I, Olden Orenda, Head of the Orenda Clan, give my daughter Kathryn Farrah Orenda, to this wizard, Sirius Calhoun Black." Olden stated.

"Very well, then we shall begin." Dumbledore stated.

Olden placed Kathryn and Sirius' hands together. "I give my blessing and the blessing of my ancestors."

Kathryn handed her bouquet to Leila as she turned to face Sirius.

"Before this ceremony begins, does anyone oppose this union? Speak now, or forever hold your tongue?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius tensed, almost certain his mother would appear and start shouting her mouth off. When no one spoke, he smiled in relief.

"Then let the ceremony go ahead." Dumbledore smiled. "Sirius Black, recite your vows."

Many witches and wizards spoke their own vows, since marriage was magically binding – there was no such thing as divorce in the wizarding world.

"I, Sirius Calhoun Black, take thee, Kathryn Farrah Orenda, to be my lawfully wedded wife in the eyes of law, magic and heart. I will love thee, cherish thee and protect thee. I will stay by thy side, in sickness, in health, in war, in peace, in poverty, in wealth, in life, in death, in this life, in the next. I have loved you for a long time, Kathryn. The day you woke up was a wonderful day for everyone, but no one more than me. If I recall, my reaction was something about another 'hot girl' being in school." Several laughs went around the room. "You were and are more than that. You are beautiful, kind, thoughtful, intelligent, brave… And despite your wicked temper and inability to cook, I love you more than life. I will keep by your side always, only evil could part me from you. You are my world, Kathryn, my reason, my conscience, my guide. My love for you is eternal. You complete me. You are my soulmate."

There was barely a dry eye in the room after that speech. By the end of Kathryn's, there wouldn't be any.

"Kathryn." Dumbledore prompted the young woman who was staring in wonder.

"I, Kathryn Farrah Orenda, take thee, Sirius Calhoun Black, to be my lawfully wedded husband in the eyes of law, magic and heart. I promise to love you and keep you from now until my dying day. In sickness, health, war, peace, poverty, wealth, life, death, this life, the next, I am yours eternally. I don't know how long I have loved you, Sirius. In my coma, when I read about you? Or that day we confessed, I do not know. But I do know that I will love you for a long time. I will love you forever. No matter what keeps me from your side, I will love you eternally. Ever since the day I first remember meeting you… I had just woken up from my coma. James accused me of flirting with you, suggesting I hadn't yet recovered. I don't think I'd ever been feeling better in my life. I had met you. My love, my other half, my soulmate. I need you as fire needs the earth's bounty to burn. I need you as the earth needs fire to cleanse her. I will be by your side, in spirit, if not in body. Never doubt me and my love, for I know yours is as eternal as time. I love you. I always will."

Lily blinked back tears. What could her promises hold in comparison to this?

"Then as proof of your love, exchange rings." Dumbledore ordered.

Sirius picked up a terran, Celtic-style ring from the crimson cushion James held.

"In the name of life, magic and heart, with this ring I promise myself to thee, now and always." Sirius placed the ring over the three middle finger of her left hand, resting over her ring finger, before sliding it on to join her betrothal ring.

Kathryn turned slowly to pick up the Celtic-style terran ring for Sirius. Turning back, she looked into his eyes as she spoke.

"In the name of life, magic and heart, with this ring I promise myself to thee, now and always." She murmured, before sliding the ring onto his left ring finger.

"And the joining of wands and magic." Dumbledore murmured.

Both turned to take the wands from their friends and took a step back to place the tips together.

"With the joining of these wands, we promise ourselves to each other in magic, life and heart." They spoke together, and then incanted, "_Amor comparare ars magica_."

A bright white light shone, entwining the crimson and silver-white auras of the two lovers in the air. The guests watched in awe at the amount of raw power displayed as the other parts of the binding magic took place – blue, gold, scarlet, silver, mixed them and joined them.

Kathryn and Sirius gasped as the magic flung up, and then plummeted back down to enter their bodies. Both handed their wands back to their friends.

"And the Handfasting." Dumbledore ordered.

Kathryn and Sirius turned to their maid of honour and best man respectively, to have the either white or black rope bound loosely around their wrists. They turned back to face each other.

Dumbledore held a red rope in his hands. Sirius and Kathryn placed their right and left hands (respectively) together.

"With this rope I shall bind you both together in heart, magic and life." Dumbledore stated calmly. "Do you, Sirius Calhoun Black, take Kathryn Farrah Orenda as your wife, and be bound to her eternally?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kathryn Farrah Orenda, take Sirius Calhoun Black as your husband, and bound to him eternally?"

"I do."

"Then with this rope you are bound to each other in heart, magic and life." Dumbledore stated. He took the long ends of the ropes around their wrists, then the red rope, and knotted them together. In an older form of the ceremony, he plaited the three ropes, in a sign that the new couple's lives would now be forever entwined.

"The ceremony is thus complete and I pronounce you man and wife in the eyes of law, magic and heart. Place your fingers upon this paper." Dumbledore handed a piece of paper to them.

They placed the forefingers of their 'bound' hands to the paper, and watched as it magically recorded their marriage.

Dumbledore murmured to them, "A copy will be sent to your home." Then he straightened, and looked up at everyone. "May I present Mr and Mrs Sirius Black. You may kiss the bride."

Sirius smiled at his new wife, and pushed her veil up and over her head. His eyes rested a moment on her lovely face, before he swept her into his arms to experience the first exhilarating kiss of their marriage. Kathryn melted into him, arms about his neck, as she pushed all the love and desire she had for him through that kiss.

My wife. Sirius stated telepathically.

My husband. Always. 

A cheer went up from the guests, and they smiled as they broke apart.

Dumbledore began speaking.

"If you remain here, James Potter and Lily Evans' wedding will begin in a few minutes." His eyes sparkled.

Sirius and Kathryn led the way down the aisle, followed by the others.

"And now, Mrs Black?" Sirius asked Kathryn.

"Now we get Lily her veil and let her and James have a bit of the limelight. But we both leave in our bridal gowns." Kat smiled.

"Very well." Sirius gave her a soft kiss. "See you in a few." He grinned at James. "C'mon, mate, let's get you ready."

James suddenly went pale as they headed to the 'male' waiting room.

Kat and Lily, followed by the others, entered theirs, preparing for the day's second wedding.

XXXXX

Harold Potter frowned as he waited.

"Who's giving Lily away?" He asked. Since Lily's parents had been killed last year, there wasn't anyone who could do so.

Paige, his wife, shook her head. "I don't know. She said she'd arranged for someone to do so, but she wouldn't say who. There's not a lot of older men she's that close to."

"I'm just glad Katrine and Calhoun didn't appear." Olden gave a grateful sigh.

"Who?" Jack asked from his place behind them.

"Sirius' parents." Harold informed him, a fist clenched.

"Bastards." Olden snarled.

"I agree." Paige sighed. "Thank Merlin he and James became friends. I've lost count of the number of letters we've had from Sirius. He was as much our son as James."

"He will bring honour back to the name of Black. He will embrace their original, true ideals, but none shall know the truth until a Black once more graces Hogwarts School." Elise predicted, her voice harsh. She sagged against Olden.

The others looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Was that a…"

"I think she had a vision, yes." Olden responded.

Jack looked worried. "She's getting as bad as Kit. God, I hope nothing happens."

"So do we all, Jack, so do we all." Olden murmured.

The wedding march began to play.

Harold grinned. "Wedding, take two."

XXXXX

Lily hovered at the entrance. A quick glance saw James and the others ready and waiting. She looked at the man she had asked to give her away.

"Thank you so much for this, sir." She smiled.

"Lily, you and your group have earned the right to call me Alastor several times over." Alastor Moody informed her. He was the only person, other than Dumbledore, Lily could think of asking to give her away, and Dumbledore was marrying them.

"Still, thank you. You're the only person I could have give me away." Lily smiled.

"Hey, since I'm married now, am I the matron of honour instead?" Kathryn asked.

"Possibly. You've got everything?" Lily asked, anxiously.

"Ring, wand, silk cord, yes, Charmer, I have everything." Kathryn grinned. Charmer had been her recent nickname for her friend. It was a corruption of her old nickname 'Charm', made all the more appropriate by Lily's skill in the subject.

"Alright. Then 'Lura, 'Della, in you go." Lily ordered.

They grinned at her and left.

Kathryn gave her friend a peck on the cheek before following, both hands holding the cushion.

And then Lily followed them into the Marriage Hall of Merlin's Hall.

XXXXX

James was surprised when he saw Alastor Moody leading Lily down the aisle. Though he guessed it made sense. He was the only man other than Dumbledore and their friends she was very close to.

"Today has been chosen to witness the union of two powerful and wonderful magical users. Who here gives this witch to this wizard?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"I, Alastor Moody, give this witch, Lily Althea Evans to this wizard, James Harold Potter, as their superior and friend." Moody stated.

"Then this wedding may go ahead."

Moody placed James and Lily's hands together, smiling. "I give my blessings, and I'm sure your parents do as well, Lily."

Lily nodded, holding back a sob.

"Before this ceremony begins, does anyone oppose this union? Speak now, or forever hold your tongue?" Dumbledore asked.

A silence hung on bated breath, teetering on the edge. Would any oppose this? Did any have cause?

It seemed not, for none spoke.

"Then the ceremony may go ahead. James Harold Potter, recite your vows." Dumbledore commanded.

James took Lily's hands in his as she passed her bouquet to Radella.

"I love you, Lily. I will always love you. When I left, I did it to protect you, but I never realised how hard it was going to be, to live without you. I bless the day Kat and Frank found me and knocked some sense into me, bringing me back.

"I love you. I will protect you with my life and my death. I will never leave you again. You mean the world to me. You always will. I will never lie to you unnecessarily – necessary lies would be my friends' secrets and Christmas presents." He gave a rueful grin. "I will never hurt you. I will be there for you in any state of life. I will be yours, forever.

"I, James Harold Potter, take thee, Lily Althea Evans, to be my lawfully wedded wife in the eyes of heart, law and magic."

Lily smiled. That was her James, simple and poignant.

"Lily." Dumbledore prompted.

"James, I love you. As you said, I tried to leave to protect you, but it didn't work. I missed you every step of the way with a hurt that was more painful than anything Voldemort can inflict.

"I love you. I will keep you, care for you, protect you and cherish you until we die and beyond. I will die for you and ours. I want to love you, live with you, heal you. I want to bear our children with happiness and truth, knowing that they are what our love has produced. I will die as willingly for them, as for you. I will hold you in my heart forever.

"I, Lily Althea Evans, take thee, James Harold Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband in the eyes of heart, law and magic."

"Then as proof of your love, exchange rings." Dumbledore ordered.

James picked up a simple terran ring from the cushion Sirius now held.

"In the name of life, heart and magic, with this ring, I thee wed." James smiled, holding the ring first over her middle finger, her forefinger and then her ring finger, sliding it onto her left hand.

Lily picked up the matching ring from Kathryn's cushion. She performed the same ceremony as she spoke.

"In the name of life, heart and magic, with this ring, I thee wed." Lily smiled, slipping it onto James' left ring finger.

"And now the joining of wands and magic." Dumbledore intoned.

They both took their wands and placed the tips together.

"With the joining of these wands, we promise ourselves to each other in magic, life and heart." They spoke together, and then incanted, "_Amor comparare ars magica_."

As with Sirius and Kat, magic flew around them. The bright white aura of the spell mingled with Lily's green and James' blue as they raced around them. Other colours entwined with them – silver, gold, scarlet, amber, violet. Then it raced down, back into their wands and their bodies, leaving the lovers to jolt a little.

They handed their wands back to their friends.

"The Handfasting."

Lily turned to Kathryn, who loosely looped the white cord about her wrist. Sirius did the same with James black one.

Dumbledore turned to them, red cord in his own hands.

Lily and James pressed their two hands together.

"With this rope I shall bind you both together in heart, magic and life." Dumbledore stated calmly. "Do you, James Harold Potter, take Lily Althea Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife and be bound to her eternally?"

James looked into Lily's deep green eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Lily Althea Evans, take James Harold Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband and be bound to him eternally?"

"I do." Lily replied, her eyes steadily on James'.

"Then with this rope you are bound to each other in heart, magic and life." Dumbledore stated. He took the long ends of the ropes around their wrists, then the red rope, and knotted them together. Again, as with Kat and Sirius, he used the older form of the ceremony, plaiting the three ropes to symbolise that the new couple's lives would now be forever entwined.

"The ceremony is thus complete and I pronounce you man and wife in the eyes of law, magic and heart. Place your fingers upon this paper." Dumbledore handed a piece of paper – the marriage certificate – to them.

They placed the forefingers of their 'bound' hands to the paper, and watched as it magically recorded their marriage.

Dumbledore murmured to them, "A copy will be sent to your new home." Then he straightened, and looked up at everyone. "May I present to you Mr and Mrs James Potter. You may kiss your bride." He smiled.

James smiled even more, delicately lifting the light, chiffon veil that covered Lily's face. He cupped her cheek with one hand, and boldly had his first kiss with his new _wife_.

Wife… I think I love that word. He smiled as he kissed her.

I think husband is better. Lily responded, kissing him back just as fervently.

A cheer went up from their guests.

"And now, I think it is time for the two new couples to face everyone." Dumbledore informed them.

Kat slipped out of the turquoise overdress to reveal her wedding dress once more, and untransfigured her veil so it spilled again. Then Sirius went over to her and slipped the Handfasting rope/cord over her wrist once more.

Taking her bouquet from Leila, Kat took her place beside Sirius, and they grinned at Lily and James.

"Always doing things together." Lily smirked.

"It is but our curse." Kat rejoined.

"If we get pregnant at the same time, I'll worry." Lily stated.

"So will I!" James and Sirius responded.

The wedding march played again as the two couples left the marriage hall to enter the entrance hall to the Banquet/Ballroom where the reception would be held.

It was time to party.

XXXXX

"What is it?" Kathryn asked Dedalus Diggle, holding a strange contraption in her hands.

"It's a Godiver!" Diggle stated. He was a friend of Sirius' Uncle Alphard, therefore Sirius had invited him.

"Wasn't Godiva that woman in the middle ages who rode around a town naked?" Kathryn frowned.

"_Ver_, Kat, not _va_!" Sirius teased. "As for what it does…" He whispered in her ear. Kat abruptly turned bright red and put it down hastily. Sirius grinned. "Thanks, 'Lus."

"Always a pleasure, Sirius. Your uncle, Merlin bless him, was a very good man. One of my best friends, _very_ good man…"

Sirius nodded, and picked up another gift. It was heavy, and there was a sound of something moving within a box.

"Well, open it!" Kathryn told him.

Sirius obeyed, to be confronted with a black statue of a strange-looking woman.

"What the…?" He began, eyes wide.

"Who was that from?" Kat wanted to know, and found the card. "Ah, this would be Damion and Alura's contribution. He'd _definitely_ having been a Marauder, had he been in Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"That, my beloved husband, is a fertility statue."

Sirius put it down as quickly as Kat had rid herself of the Godiver. "_What_?"

"Exactly. 'Lura, get yourself and your husband over here!" Kathryn's voice rang out.

Alura smirked at Damion. "Think they opened our present?"

"Think they did." Damion replied in kind.

"Yes, oh marvellous newlyweds?" Alura asked.

"Why, pray tell, do we have a fertility statue standing in our gift-pile?" Kat wanted to know.

"Because you two are notoriously hard to buy for. Besides, I don't want to be the only Enchanted mother!"

"It's a little tricky with the war on…"

"Kat, remember the comment about letting Voldemort dictate our lives? Waiting until a lull is letting him do so."

Alura and Damion left (Sirius thanking them with a grin), leaving Kathryn deep in thought.

James and Lily were having just as much fun, having opened their own fertility statue, a whip (make of that what you will) and a set of _very_ interesting potions.

Lily sighed. "What I wouldn't give for three toasters and six boxes of wine!"

James laughed. "We can get the wine, but toast is nicer over the fire!"

All the same, both ended up with nice sets of cutlery (they looked silver, but were far more valuable at a metal similar, but less expensive, than terran), crystal glasses, and crockery. Lily and Kat both grinned, some things were always the same, Muggle and magical alike.

Finally, it was time for the meal, and the speeches.

Dumbledore went first. "It has been my honour to marry these two couples today. I have watched them at Hogwarts. I have watched them laugh, cry, learn and fall in love. I have taught them, and I can honestly say that I don't think I'll ever have such unusual students."

Sirius snorted. "Wait until our kids get there."

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed, I shall. So, I propose a toast. To Lily and James, and to Kathryn and Sirius!"

"Lily and James. Kathryn and Sirius." The guests toasted.

James now stood. "As Sirius' best man, I'm supposed to regale you with embarrassing stories and funny facts about him and Kathryn. Unfortunately, Sirius is doing a speech for me in a few minutes, and I don't want to risk it." Laughter.

"Anyway, I remember the first time I met both of them, though Kat doesn't." James smirked as his friend poked out her tongue. "Very mature, Kathryn. We were five years old. It was some Ministry ball. Kat and my parents were there because our dads were Aurors, Sirius' in thanks because they'd just made some donations to St. Mungo's. We were all incredibly bored. Dress robes did not go down well." By this point both Kat's and James' parents were chuckling. Kat wasn't sure what he was saying, and Sirius just grinned.

"So, like so many children, we made our own fun.

"It's a shame that so many people didn't appreciate the champagne suddenly tasting like cat urine and there being hot chilli peppers in the dips."

Everyone laughed, Kat included.

"Actually, I thought the dips were better." Olden interrupted.

"That's because you have no taste buds left from all the hot food you eat." Elise informed him.

"Oh."

"Anyway, that began a beautiful friendship, though we didn't often see Sirius, our families being 'blood traitors' and Kat's mother being Muggle-born. All the same, we did what we could. But just before we went to Hogwarts, disaster struck.

"Sirius had escaped to Kat's for the day, and whilst they were playing, Kat ran into the forest. By the time she was found, she was deep in a coma, having been attacked by Lord Voldemort. Those were horrible days. All the same, we survived, and visited Kat in hospital every summer and Christmas.

"And then the miracle occurred. Kat woke up, seemingly completely recovered. I wasn't sure, because the first time I saw her, she was flirting with Sirius." Kat whacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"I was not flirting!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, that began an interesting few years. Sirius seemed happier than he had in ages, but he'd also run away from his parents that summer, so that could have been it. All the same, by the end of Sixth-year, they were dating and happy, nauseatingly so. Seventh was just as bad.

"I owe a lot to these two. Kat dragged me back from America after my two-year disappearance that was technically all Voldemort's fault."

Kathryn snorted.

"It was! Funnily enough, the same night I left, they got engaged. So they couldn't celebrate."

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Potter, we celebrated." Sirius informed him.

"Before you realised we'd left."

"True, true."

"Anyway, what led us to today has been somewhat of a rollercoaster. But I'll always remember that day when Kat and Sirius ended up in detention after being walked in on by –" James' mouth was suddenly smothered by Kat's hands.

"That was because _you_ and every other hormonal couple in Hogwarts got to the best spots first!" She snarled.

James batted her hands away and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, in conclusion, Sirius and Kathryn were meant for each other. They have the same wicked sense of humour, desire to pull pranks and fierce loyalty. They were meant to be. To Kathryn and Sirius!"

"Kathryn and Sirius!"

After a few moments, Sirius stood up, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day where little ol' Jamsie and Lily-flower tied the knot. After all, Lily once informed James that she'd rather go out with the giant squid than him! As we can all see, that was a _very_ short relationship." Kat whacked her husband on the arm. "Ow, I was only joking! But, it seemed, after a few accidents, and a growing friendship, Lily and James were finally caught snogging on the train back home at the end of Sixth-year. It took Kat yelling that Lily was Harry's – James' future son's – mother to get them to stop. Looks like she was right, eh, mate? By the way, can I be godfather?"

"Sirius!" Kathryn hissed.

"What?"

"Shut up and get on with the speech."

"That's what I'm doing!"

"Do you _want_ a wedding night?"

"On with it then. Well, they spent their Seventh-year as Head Boy and Girl, putting kids in detention for snogging and then nicking the best places for themselves. Then, after my stupid cousin told them both that to stay would harm their loved ones, they both ran away. James, I can excuse, he's got that nobility complex and excess of Gryffindorishness. Lily, I thought you had more sense! Anyway, two years later, Kat and I got to knock some sense back into them, and they were back here. We were all supposed to get married last summer, but it didn't happen. And now, today. Isn't it a lovely occasion?

"To be honest, when James saw the eleven-year-old girl who turned his hair blue to match his eyes in first-year, I'd never have thought that he'd marry her, despite his comment, 'If she does that again, I'll marry her'. I think it was a threat, but I'm not sure. All the same, it was her favourite pastime throughout First-year.

"So, I ask that everyone raises a glass to this mad couple and wish them well in the future." Sirius grinned, picked up a champagne flute. "To Lily and James!"

"Lily and James."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I believe it is time for the new couples' first dances." Dumbledore spoke.

Sirius smiled and bowed to Kat. "My lady."

She stood, accepting his hand, and gave a curtsy. "My lord."

James held out a hand to his wife. "Lily."

"James." Lily took it and they made their way to the dance floor.

"What song was picked?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know. Moony insisted that he choose."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

And the music began. And Kathryn sank into the wonderful song.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I'm loving you more than this_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

But I love you until the end of time 

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may!_

_Come what may!_

_I will love you! _

_I will love you!_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day!_

Kat spun in her husband's arms, smiling at him. "I love this song."

"So do I." Sirius smiled at the woman in his arms. "And it's true. I will love you until my dying day."

"As will I."

Lily smiled up at James. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."

"I love you until the end of time." James whispered back.

After another song, Sirius felt a tap on his shoulder. He saw Olden smiling at him. "Mind if cut in?"

Sirius smiled. "Certainly not, so long as I can dance with my illustrious mother-in-law."

"Ack, I'm too young to be one of those." Elise sighed.

"You certainly look so, fair queen of Magic's Haven." Sirius smirked.

"I thought I was the fair queen." Kat put her hands on her hips as her mother giggled.

"Nay, you are my beloved empress."

"Oh. That's all right then." Kat smiled, and turned to her father. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Kit-Kat." He smirked.

Kathryn winced at the nickname. "That was _definitely_ an aspect of my coma."

"Nice to know you based your imaginary father on your real father."

"Yep."

"I'm glad you're happy, Kathryn. But if he ever hurts you, just remember. You've got three big brothers and a father who'll do anything for you."

"And Paul's a biter." Kathryn laughed. "And that's if anything's left after I, Lily, and James have got through with him. Besides, Sirius loves me, Dad, I know he does, I can feel it. He'll never hurt me."

"Even if…"

"Dad, he'll _never_ hurt me." Kathryn emphasised.

"That's good to know. Now get back to your husband."

Kathryn smiled dreamily as she went back into Sirius' arms. "I think that's my favourite word."

"What?" He asked.

"Husband."

"Ah, I don't like it half so much as wife. My wife. Kathryn Black, my wife." Sirius looked at her.

Suddenly Kathryn began giggling.

"What?"

"Can you imagine Moody trying to address our team? 'I want Potter and Black coming in from the right, Longbottom and Black on the left and Potter and Longbottom in the middle.' It'll be a nightmare!"

"Or he'll just use our first names."

Kathryn's eyes widened. "Really? You think?"

"Maybe. He might make someone else brief us, just to annoy them."

"We were bad enough without the names."

Sirius laughed. "I know."

Across the dance floor, Lily danced in James' arms, thinking only of the bliss she felt. Sobs came to her throat, as she remembered who wasn't there.

"Lily? Lily love, what's wrong?" James asked, pulling away a little, looking down at her.

"Mum and Dad – they couldn't be here to see this!" She murmured, her voice broken. "James, they would have loved it! The Handfasting, the magic, the ceremony, the reception… everything! They saw Petunia married, but they didn't… they didn't get… get… to see… me." Lily sobbed.

"Sh, sh, love. I know your parents wouldn't want you crying for them on your wedding day. Think about the happy things. They're there, they're watching us, looking over us from the next life. They can see us, we're happy, we're together. They know that Voldemort hasn't stopped us from living. We're living, Lily, we're not letting us beat us down."

At that moment, a black raven entered, and delivered a red envelope to Dumbledore.

The music stopped as everyone stared, and Dumbledore opened it.

"HA, LAUGH AND BE MERRY WHILE YOU CAN, FOOLS, I'M WAITING FOR YOU! REMEMBER THE HAPPINESS ON THEIR FACES, DUMBLEDORE, WHEN YOU BURY THEIR HORROR-STRICKEN CORPSES! ENJOY YOUR MERRIMENT WHILE IT LASTS, IMBECILES, BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO LIVE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! MANY HAPPY RETURNS! LORD VOLDEMORT!"

Kathryn buried her head in Sirius' chest, fear gripping her.

Lily screamed. "Shut up, you bastard! Shut up! We'll never let you destroy us! Never! Never!"

"Lily, Lily, shush, shshsh." James whispered comfortingly, holding her close.

She calmed herself, letting him hold her.

Dumbledore stood, anger swathing him like a cloak. "Voldemort will not win. We will beat him. And the easiest way to do that is to enjoy ourselves. So, back to the reception! Eat, drink and be merry."

"Well, it's better than nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweak." Kathryn muttered, to Sirius' amusement.

"It is that." He smiled. "Now how about we take his advice?"

XXXXX

And later that night, each couple safely in their honeymoon suites – Lily and James in Rhodes, and Kathryn and Sirius in Crete – they made sure they enjoyed themselves.

Love is a precious commodity in a life where evil looms. They took full advantage of it.

Their wedding nights were very memorable.

XXXXX

A/N: Did you enjoy it?

I hope so, I'm very pleased with it.

As for reviewers, well some questions I have to answer!

To dragonjem – I am fully intending on writing a story of Harry's sixth-year. However, that will not be started until I've finished this, and I might wait until Half-Blood Prince is out. It will obviously be AU, but I can use some of the themes that brings up! And the fates of _all_ the characters will be decided there! I will not abandon this. This was my first really serious fic, so it's kinda my baby!

SarahtheBardess – I liked that last line too. I just love things like that. It comes from me – I have a deadly sharp tongue. Unfortunately, it tends to get me into trouble!

WildcatAMF – it was just that bit at the beginning. I like the States. Though part of me might be getting back for the way Britain is often portrayed in some TV shows (it is not the land of tweed). Despite this, I still adore _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I don't mean to. It just comes out.

Wild One – Are you same person? Anyway, thank you, and here's a lovely long chapter. And yes, that flamer really bugged me. I even changed the comment in the first chapter. Twice! I will not change it again! Though I admit, the first time, it wasn't a very nice comment. I'm just pissed at Tony Blair for making £3000 more expensive for me to go to university (that's in the region of $6000-7000!), and really right-wing politicians annoy me. I'm somewhat atheist (or at least non-religious), I'm definitely something of a feminist (but I like to be girly as well) and I'm a smart woman who's never had a boyfriend. I'm seventeen. I either intimidate them, or I'm undateable. On the other hand, I'll have plenty of time for that in university. That was a rant, wasn't it? Sorry!

Eliot – nice long chapter, isn't it?

babygirl1990 – I'm very flattered!

Rubber-duckiesofdoom – I love your penname. I can spell because… I just can. There's some people at school who have atrocious spelling. I just like big words. And plenty of other people can spell perfectly well! Brits and Americans just tend to spell things differently. And call things different names. E.g. Pants are trousers here. Usually pants is an abbreviation for underpants! Which, for Americans, might be shorts, as in boxer shorts. I'm rambling again.

**END OF REPLIES!**

I told myself I wouldn't reply anymore, but I couldn't help it!

Anyway, I hope this was adequate. The name is going to be changed to 'The Elemental Guardians', since 'Curses, Prophecies and the Elemental Guardians' is the name of the whole thing, and I've decided to place them in two stories – this is getting very, very long! Plus it'll just be easier.

Right, I've decided to start a new game at the end of these.

Challenge:

'Frailty, thy name is woman!' 

Who wrote it, who said it, and what am I studying? That's me, me, I have to write an essay on it! That should help! Prizes of cookies to those who guess right! And possible named characters!

Suggested fics to read:

Harry Potter fic:

_Powers Within_ by Teigra Wolfe – This is by my sister, who I beta for, and it's really good. Includes prophecy being fulfilled, death and revival, lots of sniping and Malfoy being put in his place!

Crossover of Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

_Wizards and Slayers United_ again by Teigra Wolfe. I told her I'd advertise and I have. This, again, is very good (and I'm not biased!). Ginny Weasley is taken from the wizarding world, her wand snapped, and forbidden to speak to her family. A year later, she has new powers, and the Slayers have been contacted by an old friend of Giles'. And why are Harry and the rest of Gryffindor tower pissed off with Dumbledore?

These are not her summaries, they're mine. I beta'd both, so blame me for mistakes! Other than that, please read them and enjoy!

I'm going on holiday over half term in one and a half weeks, so the next chapters may take a little while in coming. But they will come!

Lol, Tanydwr


	36. Chapter 36: Kidnap

Hello! See, I'm getting more efficient at getting these done. I've also been ill today, so I couldn't go into school, yesterday too. Hopefully this chapter's okay. It's a little bit bitty in places, skipping over bits that are unnecessary. I don't want to make the story too long, now, though since it's covering about seven or eight years, it is allowed to be long. (Take that saturnpyroprincess! Yes, I know it's long, but I need to try and keep a balance. Besides, it gets much faster paced now.)

Enjoy, we're starting to get into the nitty-gritty stuff now – this is war.

Don't hate me!

**Chapter 36: Kidnap**

_6th July 1986:_

Sirius, Kat, James and Lily had had wonderful honeymoons, enjoying the time off before they had to go back into the constantly fighting world.

"Time to get up, Kat." Sirius murmured, kissing his new wife on the cheek.

"Don't wanna." She grumbled pressing her face into the pillow.

"Tough. We need to be at work by nine, Kat, it's eight."

Grumbling and moaning, Kat finally got out of bed. She didn't want to. Being able to sleep in – nearly as long as she liked – was wonderful.

XXXXX

"Lookee here, it's the newlyweds!" A voice laughed as they entered the Auror Headquarters five minutes before nine.

"Good morning to you too, Frank." Kat sighed, looking tired.

"Didn't want to get out of bed, Kathryn? Or just… over-tired?" Alice teased.

"Do you really want to know?" Sirius shot back, knowing what moods Kat could get into when she was tired and cross.

Frank noticed the warning look. "No, actually, rather not."

"Anything new?" Sirius asked.

"Any news on that note from Voldemort?" Kathryn wanted to know.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing. I think he's waiting, Kat… Waiting to bring our nightmares to life."

Kat sighed in frustration. "What can he do? What can he possibly do now?"

The others shook their heads.

"We don't know."

"Potter, Orenda!" Moody yelled.

"It's Black!" Kathryn yelled back.

"It's Orenda whilst your husband is here. I'm not getting bogged down with mixing names." Moody shouted. "The Potters here yet?"

Kathryn frowned at his slightly paradoxical statement. "They just entered." She observed.

James and Lily walked in briskly, looking tanned under their uniforms.

"James, we've been summoned." Kat called.

James kissed Lily on the cheek as the two partners entered Moody's office.

"Okay, this is the case…"

XXXXX

_21st July 1986:_

Radella sighed and stretched as she walked out of St Mungo's after a stressful day working in the Spell Damage Department.

"Hey, Radella!" A familiar voice called.

The petite ash-blonde turned to see one of her best friends' elder brother.

"Hi, Jack. Shift ended?" Radella asked.

"Yep, just. You?" Jack responded.

"Mmhmm. Have you seen Kat and Sirius' photos yet?" Radella asked cheekily.

Jack winced. "And some I'd rather not have seen. A guy does not like to see his sister snogging someone – even if it is her husband!"

Radella laughed. "Never had that experience. I'd just feel sorry for any daughter born to the Weasleys."

"Oh?" Jack asked. "Why's that?"

"She'd have five older brothers. Six actually." Radella recalled. "I saw Molly in the Maternity Ward. She's pregnant again, just. She's sure it's another boy."

Jack looked at Radella sternly. "Now, now, Miss Leigh, you should not be breaking Healer-patient confidentiality like that!" He wagged a finger.

"Practically the whole ward heard." Radella rolled her eyes. "Molly loves children."

Jack nodded. "So does our Kit. Me, Joseph and Jonah have bets on as to when she gets pregnant."

Radella stared at him. "What? What happened to big brothers not wanting to know?"

Jack shrugged. "Well, Joe 'n' Joe, to use Kat's nickname, aren't going to settle down any time soon, if ever, and Poppy and I want to wait a few years after our marriage. So Kat, being married an' all, is next on the list."

"And your bet is?"

"Oh, I know what preventative she uses – Mum used to use it as well. She'll forget in a while. I said it'll be between the twentieth of October and the tenth of November." Jack smirked. "I know Kat. She'll forget."

"You are aware that you could just ask your Mum about it, right?" Radella frowned.

"That's cheating." Jack informed her. He frowned. "Doesn't Remus normally come to meet you?"

Radella nodded, a little sad. "He does. It's just… Full moon tonight."

"Oh." Jack stated, then realised. "_Oh_."

"Yeah, oh."

They both walked out of the building, wanting to take advantage of the dwindling sun.

"So how's the wedding preparations going? When are you getting married?" Radella asked.

"Autumn equinox. It's a family tradition." Jack explained. "We almost always marry on one of the stations of the year. The solstices and equinoxes are most powerful. We chose the equinox because of the balance of night and day. It will show us as equals."

"Why autumn and not spring?" Radella was curious.

"Poppy prefers the autumn." Jack responded as though it was obvious.

Radella gave a sigh. The talk of weddings highlighted what she could not have. Werewolves were forbidden to marry, and could not conceive children except with another werewolf because of the change in DNA structure. This had caused many worries for both she and Remus – Remus thought she would want marriage and a family, Radella worried he'd find a werewolf to love. Both had had to reassure each other so many times…

It was in these thoughts that Radella was caught off-guard.

"_Stupefy_." A voice snarled.

She dropped to the ground.

Jack whipped round, wand in hand, incanting a protection spell.

"_Verath und stupefy_!" Another voice said from a different direction.

Jack dropped like a stone to the floor.

"Are they the right ones?"

"_Mrs_ Black's brother, Jack Orenda." One of them snarled, mocking Kathryn's new name. "And the werewolf's girlfriend. He and the others will be distraught."

"Particularly as he could not do anything to help." The lead Death Eater laughed. "Gather them up, and we'll get back to the base."

XXXXX

"KATHRYN!" A voice shrieked through Auror Headquarters. "KATHRYN! THEY'RE GONE!"

Kathryn stood, running, shocked to see Poppy Pomfrey screaming.

"Who? Who's gone?" She asked, grabbing the woman by the shoulders.

"Jack! He was kidnapped on his way back from work – Radella too! He's got them, Kathryn! You Know Who has them!"

"Voldemort's kidnapped Jack and 'Della?" Kathryn's eyes widened. "No!" She went pale, froze for a moment, before… "MOODY!"

"What is it, Orenda?" Moody yelled back irritably.

"Kidnapping. Jack Orenda and Radella Leigh, both Healers in St. Mungo's." Kathryn stated, before running to another office and yanking the door open. "Dad! Dad, Jack, he's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?" Olden Orenda's voice roared through the Headquarters.

James had already grabbed Poppy. "Where? Where were they kidnapped from?"

"On the way back – they walked through Muggle London, only a little way down the street."

James swore – it was a busy Muggle street, magical residue would be hard to find.

"Okay, people, we have a kidnapping!" Moody yelled. "Muggle street near St. Mungo's – I want the Muggle Liaison team on it."

"Moody, what about us?" Sirius demanded.

"I'm sorry, Black, Orenda, Potter, you're too close to the victims."

At this, Kathryn swore furiously, flinging a glass across the room.

"Mystique!" Sirius warned her sharply. "Calm down!"

"How can I? My brother and one of my best friends are out there, with the Death Eaters, having Merlin knows what done to them… We can't even warn Remus tonight because he's indisposed and it would make the change all the worse for him… It's not fair!"

She was yelling by now, shaking badly, wanting desperately to hurt someone. This was the first time anyone close to her had been kidnapped.

"Kat!" Sirius yelled, grabbing her shoulders, and forcing her to look at him directly. "Kathryn! It is not over. Neither Jack nor Radella is any slouch – both know more Healing than the entire Auror Headquarters put together. They _specialise_ in Spell Damage and Potions Accidents. Chances are they'll be able to help each other. Maybe they'll escape. We can't abandon hope!"

"I know. I just… just…" Kathryn let out a howl as tears came down her face. "This isn't fair!"

Lily was surprised to see such a strong reaction from Kathryn. She was so calm, usually, in control. And now…

'_PMS?'_ Lily wondered, knowing how she felt. _'No, Kat's not that bad.'_ She winced at the tight emotions in the room. _'Maybe I should have chosen a different career. Is she… No, not that either.'_

Then it occurred to Lily. Kathryn had spent five years in a coma after Voldemort's tender ministrations.

'_She's scared that they'll come out like she did. Or worse.'_

Then the final remembrance that Kat knew something of the future.

'What does she know?' 

XXXXX

_That night, dungeon at Voldemort's English base:_

Radella woke up with a stinging headache. She was bound to the wall by her wrists and heavy manacles circled her ankles. Beside her, Jack was groaning.

"Jack?" She murmured.

"My head." He moaned. "Ugh."

"Mine too. Where are we?"

"I'd guess somewhere where – ugh – Death Eaters hang out." He responded, wincing in pain as his brain thwacked against his skull constantly.

"Well, well, my pretties, aren't you a sight to see?" A mocking voice spoke, a dry hiss at the doorway.

Lord Voldemort had arrived.

XXXXX

He'd had a hard time trying to get any information from them. Both – as Healers – had a certain degree of immunity to truth potions – obviously he had no Veritiserum – and were therefore useless, as they did not respond to torture either.

"Well, you seem to have nothing useful." Voldemort stated after hearing Radella recount the instructions for brewing a Blood-replenishing Draught for the third time. "Still, you can be fun. Let's see, ah, yes, Miss Leigh, would you like to see the kind of creature your beloved _Lupin_ turns into on a full moon?"

He gestured to a window, the silvery light of the fat moon poured through it. It was so beautiful – and so deadly.

Radella began to shake. "No. No, please, don't."

"Ah, we have a little secret. What is it, Miss Leigh? Don't like blood-thirsty, savage werewolves?"

"I hate seeing what normal human beings have inflicted upon them every full moon, you bastard!" Radella screamed, knowing what Voldemort did to werewolves.

Voldemort snapped his fingers. Someone holding a vial of a silvery potion appeared.

"Ah, thank you. Yes, Miss Leigh, this way you'll never remember." He then sneered at Jack. "And you'll never forget."

The manacles holding Radella disappeared, she leaped up, attempting to run, but was gripped at the throat by the Dark Lord. He tipped the potion into her mouth.

"Yes, that's it. Now swallow…" She forced the potion down, unable to do anything else for fear of strangulation.

"And now… We wait, Mr Orenda. Or do you prefer Healer? It will be interesting, will it not, to see someone when they are first inflicted with lycanthropy?"

"You're sick." Jack informed him, furious.

"Maybe." Voldemort stated. "But then I am dedicated to purging our world."

"Well, why don't you kill yourself first, _Tom_? I have purer blood than you!" Jack yelled.

"_Crucio_!"

A thousand tearing knives. A million hot needles seared his flesh. Acid ran through his veins. Jack lasted a few seconds, before his mouth opened in throat-tearing scream.

And then it stopped.

"Do _not_ call me by that filthy, Muggle name. You know nothing about me." Voldemort hissed. Then he changed. "Don't make me do that again. You wouldn't want to miss the fun, now, would you?"

The cell wall had become transparent. A werewolf was chained up at the neck, on the right hand side. Moonlight streamed into the room, giving a ghostly glow.

Jack struggled against his bonds. "No. No!"

And then…

Radella was thrown in, armed with nothing, wearing only a slip.

The werewolf soon tore that to shreds as it broke free.

Radella screamed, just once, as it bit down savagely on her shoulder. She fell, shuddering.

Voldemort watched in interest as she glowed in the light, and the werewolf was chained up once more. Radella shuddered, shivered, shrieked, once, twice, three times. The bite turned silver, and her hair gained two white streaks at the front from pain and shock.

Then all was still.

"Interesting. So newly turned werewolves do not change until the full moon after they're bitten. I see. Ah…" Voldemort's smile was sickening. "Your friends will be going frantic. Particularly your sister. I'll let you go. And then at the next full moon, I'll see how well a werewolf in their first transformation holds up under the Cruciatus Curse. Of course, I can't have you blabbing about that.

"Remember only the horror as that werewolf ripped through her flesh. Remember only the pain you felt as you could do nothing. Helplessness, despair, you're a healer and you can't help her.

"Remember it always.

"I wonder how well an Orenda will hold up under the Cruciatus."

"_Crucio_!"

XXXXX

_22nd July 1986:_

Radella groaned as she awoke. Where was she? She didn't remember anything since talking to Jack…

Jack! She looked around. He was right next to her, staring into space stoically. Both of them were unchained.

"Jack?" She asked, frowning. Something was wrong. Deeply wrong. "Jack? Are you alright?"

She noticed that she wore only a torn and bloody slip, there were wounds all over her body, but nothing too serious. She could certainly move.

"Jack, respond. Jack, how many fingers am I holding up?" She began testing him. Snapping her fingers, slapping him, singing – nothing worked. He was just in shock. He was catatonic. She swore, wishing she had a wand. He was shaking. Was this the result of too many Cruciatus Curses?

"We've got to get out of here." She muttered to herself. Sighing, she dragged Jack up, forcing him to stand, which he did. He seemed to vaguely respond to stimulus, but not much at all.

Warily, Radella approached the door. It was locked. She swore, caught a hold of her magic as Kathryn had always commented on, and gave it a hefty kick. To her utter amazement, it collapsed.

Next, she needed a wand.

"Okay," she told herself, "if I were a kidnapped person's wand, where would I be?"

XXXXX

_Five hours later:_

"We've got a signal!" Moody yelled.

"What?" Kathryn and Olden rushed forward.

"Exmoor." Moody stated. "The signal you've given your friends, Orenda. Davids, Laden, get out there!"

"And us?" Sirius demanded.

"Get to St. Mungo's and warn them that we've got a couple of kidnap victims on the way. Tell them who they are. Get them prepared."

"James…" Sirius stated. "Moony."

James nodded and Apparated out to where Remus would be picking himself up after a full moon. He was not going to be pleased.

Sirius and Kat grasped each other's hands and Apparated to St. Mungo's to prepare them.

XXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Laden and Davids appeared with a wounded Radella and catatonic Jack in tow.

Poppy, Elise, Kathryn, Sirius and Olden all stared at him.

Remus ran forward, ignoring everyone, as soon as he appeared.

"Radella!" He yelled. "Oh, Merlin, Radella."

"Remus!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"What happened? James told me this morning you'd been kidnapped, and then –" Remus began.

"Remus, I'm fine. Just a few scratches and bruises." Radella noted her scratchy voice. "A sore throat."

Remus frowned. "You smell odd."

Radella looked at him. "I haven't had a shower –"

"No, I mean _your_ scent. It's… different. But I don't know…"

"Shh." She placed her finger on his lips. "Let's not tell everyone, okay?"

Remus nodded, burying his head in her neck. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Er, Mr Lupin?" One of the Healers ventured. "We need to get Radella checked out."

"Oh!" Remus released her. "Yes, yes, of course. Check for potion traces." He smiled at her frown. "It might be the cause of that scent."

Radella nodded.

At that moment, a heart-wrenching scream rang through the room.

Poppy Pomfrey had sunk into her future father-in-law's arms. Except it looked like he wouldn't hold that position now.

Remus went forward. "What is it?" He asked Sirius.

"Too much exposure to Cruciatus during a memory brought to focus. We think something horrible must have happened, probably to Radella, that Voldemort had Jack focus on before he began using the Cruciatus. He's trapped in his own mind with no way out." Sirius spoke in a choked voice.

"Where's Kat?" Remus asked, frowning.

Sirius pointed.

Kat had sunk against a wall, knees drawn up to her chest, shaking. She was murmuring something.

"Kathryn?" Elise went forward. "Kathryn, what is it?"

"She was still Madam Pomfrey in the future. She didn't marry Jack. She didn't… She couldn't… I should have known… Should have known… What use are these visions if they don't help you save the ones you love!" Kat screamed. Grief was blinding her of what the future _had_ to hold, she didn't care.

Her mother took her daughter into her arms, holding her as she would a child.

"It's not fair. It's not fair." Kat muttered.

Elise nodded, feeling the same torment – her visions had shown her nothing. "I know, sweet, I know."

Jack was taken up to the place he once worked in the ultimate irony – now he was a patient in the closed ward, mind broken from Cruciatus, the first of many.

XXXXX

Radella rested her head on Remus' bare chest, remembering the horror of the last few days.

"Will it ever get better?" Radella wondered.

"The war? What do you want me to say?"

"Lie to me."

"It's terribly simple. The good guys are always stalwart and true, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, and, uh, we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after." Remus told her, giving an ironic smile.

"Liar."

"I know."

"If life were simple, we'd be able to get married and have a family." Radella sighed.

"'Della…"

"Yes, I know. I just… Poppy and Jack will never have that now. At least we have each other." Radella smiled at him. "Besides, we can pretend we can conceive children."

"Wh–"

Remus found his mouth stopped with a kiss.

But maybe they were not pretending as much as they thought they were.

XXXXX

Kathryn was sleeping restlessly. She tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

And when she did.

It was Alura and Damion. Damion was holding the hand of his young son Robert, he looked maybe eighteen months, if that. He held another child in a carry-chair, a small baby girl, maybe two months old. Alura had two other children, slightly older – twins perhaps – in a pram. They looked like they were going somewhere. 

_An airport. She saw the planes outside the window. They were approaching the check-in desk with their luggage._

"_Flight MYT8-34 to New York." Damion stated._

"_Name?"_

"_Jackson." _

"_Ah yes, four young children, right?"_

"_Yes."_

_The woman at the desk peered over. "Oh, they're adorable. Are they all yours?"_

"_No, the twins are my best friend's children, she… Well, she was kidnapped shortly after the conception. She's unable to care for them, and their father… he doesn't know about them. He's got a problem meaning he'd be unable to take care of them. And he's clinically depressed anyway. We've adopted them." Alura answered._

"_Oh, those poor children." She smiled at Alura. "And aren't you good souls? Can't be easy, with two children of your own. Now, New York you said… yes, now, place the luggage on the scales…"_

Kathryn jerked awake, breathing heavily.

"Oh God." She murmured.

"Oh God."

XXXXX

_5th August 1986:_

They were having one of their now more rare gatherings in The Three Broomsticks.

"Alura and I have an announcement." Damion informed them, looking excited.

"I'm pregnant. A month." Alura stated.

"Again!" Sirius looked shocked.

"_Already!_" Was Kat's question. "Good Merlin, you two work fast! What did you do, shake hands?"

"Hey!" Damion protested.

"I'm sorry, it's just, Robert was only born in April. I'm just surprised." Kat explained. She did some quick maths. The kids would only be about twelve months apart. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Alura smiled. "It was a bit of a shock for me as well. At least Robert was early April."

"You can't call him Robert forever!" Kevin Pierson (Robert's godfather) stated.

"He's right!" Sirius agreed. "What'll it be? Rob? Robbie? Bob?"

"Bert?" Kat smirked.

"Rob, I think." Alura smiled. "Probably Robbie while he's younger."

"Great, now, who's gonna buy the next round of Butterbeer?" James asked.

"You, you prick!" Kathryn stated. "You owe me from that bet two days ago. You were an idiot." She grinned at Lily. "I punished him, but you might want a turn."

"What did you do?" Lily asked, intrigued.

"Made his trousers icy cold. It's quite interesting actually."

And they dissolved into laughter, Kat trying to think as little about her brother's incapacitation as possible.

XXXXX

_19th August 1986:_

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked Radella as they entered her flat.

"Full moon." She murmured quietly.

"Oh." Sirius slapped his head for his forgetfulness.

"Radella, are you alright?" Kathryn asked. "You didn't sound good on the Floo, and now I see you, you look worse. Is it work?"

Radella shook her head and flopped down in a chair. "I'm just really tired." She yawned as though to prove her point. "I feel really weak, and everything's just so much of an effort today. I think I've just got a bug. I threw up this morning."

"Lovely." Sirius pulled a face, showing he'd rather not think about it.

"So, how come you're here?" Radella asked.

"After what happened last full moon?" Kat asked, wincing at the memory. "We thought you might want some company after what happened."

Radella nodded. "Thanks, that's… that's a good idea."

Or was it?

As they chatted, there were others outside, carefully weaving a spell on the flat. And suddenly, the entire block went dark, and the rooms were stormed.

In seconds, thanks to the advanced Weakening Spell, the three friends were unconscious.

Lucius Malfoy held a malicious smile as he saw the bound bodies. "Take them to our lord. He will be pleased with our extra captives."

XXXXX

Alarms went off in the Auror Headquarters.

"Shit." James swore as he ran in. "What's happened?"

"Radella's place." Lily told him, frightened. "James, Radella's been kidnapped again."

He nodded, expecting it, but that did not justify the fear on her face.

"What else?"

"The Blacks were with her." Olden Orenda snarled.

"What?" James gasped, feeling faint.

"Sirius and Kat were kidnapped as well, James. They're at the mercy of Lord Voldemort." Frank stated.

"And with Kat's reactions to him…" James began.

"And her visions, which he strives to control…" Olden added.

"They don't stand a chance." Lily finished.

XXXXX

"Where are we?" Kat asked as she awoke.

"Why, Mrs Black, it's lovely to see you."

She and Sirius turned to look. And saw Lord Voldemort standing in the doorway.

XXXXX

A/N: Tell me what you think about the werewolf comments in here. And don't hate me for the cliffhanger.

Also, don't hate me for not updating my other fics – I'm having major writer's block – no ideas, nothing. I have a bad habit of not planning out fics when I write them. This is about the only one with a plan. The problem is writing – with school and everything it's tough to get motivated. Plus I'm re-writing my novel. Properly, cutting out all the bits that are very much eleven-year-old.

Also, you can thank my holiday in Fuerteventura for my now having a vaguely coherent plan. And the holiday was great!

Feedback, I need feedback! Speaking of, I had a flame. Apparently Kat's a Mary-Sue ('awful, really awful', and she wouldn't be taken seriously for 'blabbing about the future'. I'd like to point out to xseraphimx, that Harry Potter is a world of _magic_. Not only that but Kat's mother's line is known for _dreaming of the future_, and Kat's just woken up from a five year coma! Apparently my fic's on deleterius. I'm guessing this is a 'bad' thing? What's also annoyed me is the assumption that Kat is a Mary-Sue after reading one bloody chapter! You barely get a chance to know her character! He/she did say once nice thing. I have a 'wonderful writing style'. So it's just the plot she/he had a problem with, then?

Go read a different story!

Now, then, I promised cookies, didn't I?

Zekintha – I feel for you. It's not the nicest thing to read, is it? You get a cookie!

Eliot – yep, I'm studying Hamlet, Ophelia to be precise. Yes, you win a cookie. Enjoy!

And did I mention that my cookies are triple chocolate chip? Or plain with white chocolate chip, those are yummy! If you prefer, you can have biscuits though. Custard creams or bourbons?

Next challenge – what quote is included in the chapter, where is it originally from (episode wins extra cookies) and who said it to whom?

And if anyone wants to know – I have no chapters waiting. You get them as I write them, I'm afraid, so I tend not to go over them when I post them up – that comes later.

Ciao!

Lol, Tanydwr


	37. Chapter 37: Guests of Voldemort

Hooray! New chapter up! Yay! The next month too. I'm so proud of myself.

And this chapter. Over 21 pages long! I just hope you enjoy it.

This chapteris ratedR, or rather M, rated for torture and language. By language, I mean the f-word, several times. It's not pretty. And yes, I know I'm evil for doing this to my characters.

I had someone who flamed me, claiming Kat was a horrible Mary-Sue. She's been called worse. But what amazed me… They read the whole story! Now that's a flamer with class! Congratulations to Jade Limill! Oh, and she won't be dying yet. So, that's not a point against her. And your URL did not show up.

Someone else said Kat's stupid for ranting about the future at various points. Heard of the word 'stress'? And, come on, she was in a coma for five years, you think she'll wake up normal? Besides, it's funny.

Anyway, enjoy, more stuff at the end!

**Chapter 37: Guests of Voldemort**

The first Cruciatus was thrown before she had a chance to respond. She tried not to scream, but willpower alone was not enough. The screams tore themselves from her throat. The pain was a million hot needles slowly piercing her flesh. It was fire licking at her skin, not staying long enough to burn, but enough to torment. It was acid, searing through her body, every litre of blood burning her.

It was torture.

"Stop it!" Sirius yelled. "Don't! Take me!"

Voldemort ceased the curse. Kathryn slumped, breathing heavily.

He turned to Sirius. "Ah, yes, the 'white' sheep of the Black family, if you'll pardon the pun. I expect better behaviour from my guests, you understand. But you'd rather I put you in pain than your dear beloved wife? So be it."

"_Crucio_." He hissed.

Sirius lasted only a minute before he began to scream. Pain beyond pain. Flesh ripped from his body. Hot knives whipping across his skin. Blood boiling torturously. And this was merely psychological pain, crossing his nerve endings. Voldemort had not even started the physical torture.

The curse lifted, leaving Sirius breathing as heavily as Kathryn.

"Now, Mrs Black, you might be wondering why you're here." Voldemort hissed.

"If you want me to cook for you, I'm more likely to poison you." Kathryn informed him tartly.

Voldemort sneered. "I have house-elves for cookery, you fool. No, I want that lovely gift you have. Clairvoyance, I believe. Visions of the past, present and future."

Kathryn gasped. Even though she half knew it anyway, it was still a shock to the system. Then she realised something.

"Where's Radella?" She wanted to know.

"The werewolf's bitch? I believe the vixen is about to experience her first full moon." Voldemort smirked.

"What?" Sirius frowned, then realised what had happened. "No. Oh no…"

"Oh yes. Why else would she be let go? Why, she had to deliver your beloved eldest brother, Mrs Black. And, of course, to make your werewolf feel all the worse when he realises that he's just had his last month with his bitch. I've never had a female werewolf at the full moon before. We're experimenting. What happens when the Cruciatus Curse is used as well as the transformation." Voldemort snickered.

"No." Kathryn rasped.

"Yes, Mrs Black. All the more pain for thinking she escaped. You don't escape me, Mrs Black, until you die."

Kat shivered. This was the man who had put her in a five-year coma, erasing her memory of before (though she had had one of two visions of it). It was impossible not to feel afraid.

"You nearly killed my brother!" Kathryn screamed.

"Ah, but not quite. No, your brother is quite alive. Merely trapped in the memory of helplessness as he saw his sister's best friend viciously attacked and bitten by a werewolf, and pained by the Cruciatus Curse. He'll never escape that. The Cruciatus traps someone in their own mind, until they can no longer feel the pain. Of course, then they never escape from it, either." Voldemort smiled sinisterly. "Of course, I've found the both of you so annoying, that I don't think Cruciatus would quite cut it. No, some more… unusual methods are going to be used to get the information we want."

Kathryn didn't want to know what.

Sirius did. "Such as?"

Voldemort clapped his hands and several torches sprang to life about the room.

Sirius swallowed at seeing what it contained.

"Such as this. I'm sure my Death Eaters can accommodate you. I will be back soon, I need to attend to your friend."

Several cloaked figures entered.

The two chained prisoners were moved.

Kathryn screamed as burning chains whipped her naked flesh.

XXXXX

Radella woke up in a cell, a heavy chain about her neck. Where were the others? She saw no one. He clothes had been torn from her, and she curled up to keep warm.

One window let the darkness of outside stream through. She gave it a glance – the moon had not risen yet. Remus was not yet in pain.

Remus. This was the second time she'd been kidnapped on the full moon. They did so deliberately, so that he was out of the game. His superior senses and his ever-increasing love made him an excellent tracker, and willing to do anything for her.

But she was now alone. Utterly alone. Cold, undignified, chained. A prisoner of Voldemort.

And to speak of the devil…

"Ah, Miss Leigh. Welcome." The snake-like man hissed.

Radella gave a scornful laugh. "Your accommodations for guests leave a lot to be desired."

Voldemort smiled sinisterly. "Not for one such as you. This is, you could say, perfect. Bare, chained, a window where the light of the full moon will soon stream through…"

Radella's eyes widened. "What?"

A cold, cruel laugh. "Surely you do not think you came out of our last encounter unscathed? Such a foolish bitch. Or do you prefer vixen? That is what you are now. I thought you'd be pleased to join your boyfriend's kind."

"Remus…" She breathed.

"The oh-so-famous Remus Lupin. Yes, just think how he'll react, knowing his beloved is one such as he. And now no longer able to enjoy that."

Radella blinked. "What?"

"I've heard the first transformation is the most painful." Voldemort mused, fingering his wand. "And we've been wondering how the Cruciatus Curse effects werewolves in their wolf guise."

Radella gasped. "No…"

Voldemort turned to the window. "Moonrise."

Radella screamed as her body stiffened, bones crunching, breaking, reforming, tail sprouting from her spine, teeth sharpening, the bloodlust taking control…

"_Crucio_!"

The howls were heard for miles.

XXXXX

"The famous Kathryn Orenda." Malfoy hissed. "Not so big now, are you?"

"That's Black, Malfoy." Sirius snarled from his position. "You should know. How is my dear beloved cousin Narcissa?"

Lucius gave a stiff smile. "Pregnant with my heir."

Sirius gave a sarcastic smile. "How nice. Kathryn, isn't that nice? We'll be sure to send a card for the little snake's birth."

Lucius snarled, and flung the white-hot magical whip at Sirius' back.

"Do you enjoy your Mudblood, Black?" Another Death Eater sneered, drawing a finger down Kathryn's unblemished face. "Is it true they have fewer… reservations than purebloods? After all, they're practically animals." His hand went to fondle Kathryn's breast.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" Sirius roared, as Kathryn brought an unchained knee up to ram into the Death Eater's groin.

"You _fucking bitch_!" The Death Eater yelled, slamming a fist into Kathryn's face. In seconds, a purple bruise was forming on her cheekbone.

"Only one man can touch me, scum. It's not you!" Kathryn spat. "I guess we do have fewer 'reservations'. Say, Lucy, would your darling Narcissa spit in the face of a Death Eater who was fondling her? Of course not, she'd enjoy it. Whether that Death Eater was her husband though…"

Lucius snarled, and sent a curse at the woman, slashing her opposite cheek. Blood coursed down her face.

"Most of us won't hurt a lady. Since you're not one of those, however, we'll make an exception." Lucius snickered.

He turned to a Death Eater hovering by the door. "Find me the Vampiric Blades. Wouldn't want to waste all this blood now, would we?" A cruel grin lit his face. "Oh, and Stefans?"

"Yes?"

"Put the Snake Daggers on a fire to heat. It will save healing the wounds."

He turned to the prisoners.

"I hope to see you bleed." He snapped at another Death Eater. "Untie her, and tie them to each other, front to front. Strip them." A cold smirk graced his face as the blood drained from the two Aurors. "Scum like you deserve no dignity."

XXXXX

_Auror Headquarters, the next morning (20th August 1986):_

James swore. "This is so frustrating! We can't track them – hell, we can't even contact them!"

"Calm down!" Lily told him, placing a hand on his arm. "James, you'll help no one by losing control." She drew in breath deeply, and thought. "What do we know? He's kidnapped Radella, Kathryn and Sirius, though it seems that he was primarily after Radella. Why Radella? Why at the full moon?"

"Remus is out of commission." Frank suggested.

Lily shook her head. "The first time she wasn't even at home. There's got to be another reason for it being the full moon."

"We know werewolves transform at the full moon. Are there any spells that are best conducted then? Does Radella have any information?" Olden suggested as he paced. He had been assigned as the senior Auror to this case.

"No. I mean, none that I know of. She just monitors St Mungo's for the Order." Lily lowered her voice, then rose it as she thought aloud. "The Deadly Curses work best around the phases of the moon – I know that the Lust Curse turns the victim into a vampire under the full moon. But I can't think…"

"It's mainly potions or ingredients that have something to do with the full moon." James stated. "The odd magical creature – re'ems, for example, as well as werewolves."

"We always seem to come back to werewolves." Olden joked.

Lily's head shot up, as did James'.

"What?" Olden looked at them. "No, you can't think… He wouldn't…"

"He's done it before." Lily murmured.

James began to swear.

"What have we missed?" Alice asked.

"Radella. He turned her into a werewolf." Olden choked.

"_What_? Why?" Frank frowned. Then the wheels turned. "He turns her into a werewolf – via a bite, since the only dark magic we found on her was Cruciatus. He lets her go, has her deliver Jack…"

"Gives Remus a month with her whilst they think she's safe…" Alice continued.

"Then kidnap her again and torture her through her first transformation." James finished bitterly. "It's the most painful there is – feeling your bones break and reform, your muscles tear, internal organs change…"

"And knowing them, they'll give a dose of Cruciatus." Lily closed her eyes, holding back tears. "She'll return in a similar or worse state than Jack."

Olden was silent. He had stopped pacing, only to turn and punch the wall. "Those fucking bastards!"

James shuddered though. "Just think about it though. Radella they're torturing for their own pleasures and to mentally torment the rest of us – it'll break Remus. What are they doing to Sirius and Kathryn who have information vital to our cause? What about Kathryn's visions?"

XXXXX

_Voldemort's lair:_

"AAAARGH!"

"Scream as loud as you can, bitch, no one will hear you." The Death Eater yelled.

Suddenly Kathryn stopped screaming, her body going rigid, her eyes flooding with blood red light.

"Kat?" Sirius murmured from his place chained before her.

"What's wrong with the scum?" Lucius asked.

Sirius made a swift decision to spare her pain. "She… She's having a vision! Don't touch her!"

"Why not?"

"It is dangerous to interrupt a vision that strikes whilst she is conscious." Sirius spoke.

Meanwhile, Kathryn Saw.

"_But that's impossible." She saw herself say._

"_No, it is not. But it is rare that the Elemental Warriors do spring from the Elemental Guardians. The Guardians themselves are rare – there have only been nine such groupings in wizarding history. Of the Warriors, only four times have they appeared previously. Once only, from the Guardians." Dumbledore explained._

"_But I don't understand. How can she receive her power? She's only just turned fifteen!" James frowned._

"_It is in her power's nature. Also, as two of them are related, what affects her brother will affect her more closely." Dumbledore explained._

"_So instead of it being Ginny's sixteenth the powers are awakened on…" Sirius began._

"_It's Selene's." Kathryn finished. "Because Ginny's were effectively called when Ron turned sixteen?"_

"_That's about right." Dumbledore responded. "What confuses me is the six elements. I believed there were only four."_

"_Fire, water, earth and air." Lily nodded._

"_Electricity – lightning." Kathryn stated. "That, in certain respects, could be an element. It forms in nature thriving from one or two of the others. Not to mention it would explain how Harry struck the broom-shed until it turned to ashes. Thank Zeus the school brooms hadn't been placed out yet."_

_Lily shot her a 'look' as Sirius continued with the list._

"_And spirit, of course. What held our powers in balance is held by a person in their group." Sirius nodded._

"_What does this mean?" James wanted to know._

"_It means that when Voldemort marked Harry, his element was part of what protected him. The shape of the mark… maybe even the destruction of your home." Dumbledore mused. "It might also explain Harry's struggle to master some of the more simple spells when harder ones come more easily. His powers have not been in balance because they were called to protect him at a very early age instead of at sixteen when his body was prepared to accept them. It might also account for part of his stunted growth and his sudden growth spurt."_

"_What?"_

"_Harry's powers appeared early, but he had no control and his body wasn't prepared." Kathryn translated. "Thus problems with his growth and magic. Most likely his magical reserves are much larger than they would have been because he's had to repress his power over lightning for so long."_

"_Okay, so how does that help us?"_

_Kathryn grinned. "Mouldyvort's goin' down!"_

Kathryn's eyes snapped open. She looked around, dazed.

"Kathryn!" Sirius gasped. They had been unable to make telepathic contact since they arrived – the chains suppressed their magic, including Elemental gifts. Voldemort had known something.

"Six of them…" She murmured.

"Who?"

"The Warriors." She frowned, then remembered where she was. She had to make a statement, fast.

"What did you see?" Voldemort demanded, having been fetched.

"Six Warriors shall rise when the Veil is breached!" She cried. "The Grim shall see death, but the Seer shall bring him back! The Warriors shall rise from the ashes of the flying house! When the Marked Lion enters his sixteenth year, the Warriors shall rise to fight the evil that stalks them!"

She then collapsed, as though with exhaustion.

Voldemort looked at them, then his Death Eaters.

"Come, leave them for now. The werewolf is insane, and we have some vital information. I want to know what else you got from them."

The Death Eaters swept out.

Kathryn looked up at Sirius.

"Was that all right?"

"Hush, they'll have listening spells."

"I had to tell them, Sirius, I had to say something…" Kathryn began.

Sirius nodded. "I know." He looked up at the ceiling. "They got Radella. She's gone."

Kathryn nodded. "This'll break Remus. He loves her so much. And werewolves are enough like wolves that he'll never love another. She was his life-partner."

Sirius sighed. "I know."

XXXXX

_Auror Headquarters:_

"Where the _hell_ is she!" An angry voice demanded, storming into the Planning Room in Auror Headquarters.

"Nice to see you too, Remus." James groaned. He was pale and wan – bags were already forming under his eyes.

"Where's Radella?" Remus demanded.

"Kidnapped. Again." Frank informed him. "This time with bonuses."

Remus frowned, then looked around. "Where – where are Kat and Sirius?"

"Same place she is."

"Shit."

"Yeah, that's what we thought." James responded.

"Can you help at all?" Lily asked. "Your connection to Radella… The others have their magic bound otherwise we'd sense them…"

Remus nodded, looking down. Sirius and Kat _as well_ as Radella…

He took a deep breath. Filled his mind with thoughts of his mate… He ignored the fact that the wolf's desire to call her his mate was clear. It never before, part of him wondered why it had started to now. But he didn't think on that. He needed to find Radella.

Radella Leigh. Petite, ash blonde, blue-eyed, porcelain-skinned. Blushed beautifully. Kind, sweet, unprejudiced. Soft and smooth and gentle. She reminded him of a warm spring morning, the sun's rays still gentle, a soft breeze blowing, the scents of spring flowing into his nose. There was an elfin quality to her. A Healer, a helper. His friend, his partner, his lover. His life-mate.

Remus had always had the uncanny ability to sense his girlfriend's position, so much so that it had once saved their lives. But now…

_Pain. Trapped. Another creature. The moon's brutal rays. Pain. Her body was on fire… Metal… Acid… Blood… Need blood… Pain. Pain. PAIN! HELP ME!_

Remus' eyes snapped open and he gulped in air.

"What is it, Remus?" Lily asked, her voice soft.

"Ra-Radella." He murmured. "I sensed her… More powerfully than I ever had. She was in pain. Terrible pain. She could think of and feel nothing else."

"Do you know where she is?" Alice persisted.

"Somewhere in the Lake District." Remus gasped. "I couldn't sense anything else, her pain was so strong."

James swore. He looked up. "Hang in there, mates."

XXXXX

_Kat and Sirius' cell:_

"It's about time we used the Snake Daggers on you." Stefans – one of the Death Eaters – sneered.

Kathryn's eyes widened. She was naked now – her clothes had been torn to shreds by the whips. She was covered in cuts, bruises and welts. Lashes from the whip lanced across her back, catching her stomach and breasts on a few occasions. Her face was bruised from smacks when her tongue had become too sharp. At least she had not been raped.

She daren't think the word '_yet_'.

Sirius was no better off. They were chained separately now, about ten metres apart, a central fire a few metres to Kat's right. She had a clear view of him.

His back was even more torn from the whipping – she wouldn't be surprised to see his shoulder blades exposed, though she hated to think it. He'd been beaten before hand – bruises ran along his face, stomach and chest. There was a long tear in one thigh from a Cutting Curse. However, Sirius had been exposed to the Cruciatus more than she had. She could see his hands shaking ever so slightly, though he kept a cold glare on his face.

'_Please,'_ she begged someone – anyone – on high, _'Someone help us.'_

She barely had time to scream as a Snake Dagger bit into her flesh.

Venom flooded her veins and she fell into darkness.

XXXXX

_Auror Headquarters:_

"It's been three days! You'd think we'd be able to find them somehow!" James yelled angrily. "We haven't got anything! Voldemort blocks any tracking spells, we haven't got any focus spells to work, their magic is bound as well! This is nigh impossible! We'll be lucky if they're lucid when we get them back."

"James!" Lily yelled back. "For God's sake, sit down! Tensions are running high enough in this room, and YOU'RE ALL GIVING ME A BLOODY HEADACHE!" She stood up and flounced from the room.

"Shit." James swore, flinging himself into a chair and beginning to brood.

"Don't you have anything?" Remus asked. "Can't your – er – others gifts help?"

"Snake-breath's blocked those as well." James groaned. "We can't get a hold of them telepathically, and Lily's empathy isn't working either."

"Damn." Olden sat with his head in his hands. "I can't lose my little girl again. I – I _can't_!"

He was shaking. This was all too reminiscent of when Kathryn had been placed in her coma more than ten years earlier.

"We'll get them back, Olden." James promised. "We _will_ get them back. Kat and Sirius still have to be godparents to my kids!"

Olden gave a weak laugh. The group fell into a brooding silence again.

About ten minutes later, Lily reappeared, a light shining her eyes.

"What?" James asked, noticing the look.

She held out a box. James' eyes widened.

"But Kat has the key…" His voice trailed off as he saw Lily pick up the necklace Kat rarely took off.

"Looks like she took it off one day and didn't put it – or the key – back on." Lily smiled. "Thank God."

James nodded. "If we use the crystals to hone in on Kat and Sirius' souls with a spell…"

"We should be able to find them." Lily finished, unlocking the box.

An emerald, sapphire, ruby and diamond greeted their eyes.

James smiled. "Wish us luck."

"What?"

James froze the room.

He and Lily sat on the floor, placed the box between them, and joined hands. Instinctively, they knew what to say.

"_Earth and Fire, crystals blaze,_

_Give answer to Water and Air's gaze._

_Thy emissaries captured, alone,_

_Help us find them, flame and stone._

_Evil took our loved ones away,_

_Find them, let us save them today._"

The ruby and diamond (representing fire and earth respectively) blazed with power, filling with magic. The blue and green of James and Lily's power mingled to arch between the crystals and form a mirror-like screen, they caught a glimpse of Kat's tear-stained Sirius' blood-stained faces before all the light disappeared and the crystals and a piece of parchment fell back into the box.

James unfroze the room.

The others looked at him strangely. "Wish you luck with what?" Olden asked.

"What we just did – you couldn't see it." James explained. "We think we have a location."

Lily nodded, locking the box and holding out the paper.

"Coniston Castle. Magical castle hidden on Peel Island on Coniston. Muggles just see trees." She answered, and glowered. "Those bastards are going down."

XXXXX

_Coniston Castle:_

"We thought you'd like to see your friend." The Death Eater Kathryn thought whose name was Ovins snickered.

Kathryn and Sirius paled as they saw Radella chained up to the wall. She was barely responding, her delicate skin was bruised and cut – claw-marks went across her face, her ash-blonde hair was dirty and matted. She wore what appeared to be her own robes – they were ragged. Clearly, she'd been beaten after her transformation.

What was worst were her eyes. Glassy, unblinking, unfeeling. Blank. She made little or no response to anything anyone said unless in pain. She was trapped in her own mind.

"Radella?" Kathryn ventured.

Not even an eye-flicker to show she had noticed.

"Radella? You there? Remember us? Remember Remus?" Sirius tried.

Only the name Remus got a response. A long, wolf-like, piteous howl.

Kathryn stared.

Sirius analysed. "Response to her mate. We _know_ they'll have 'mated'."

"You mean shagged?" Kathryn asked, her usual precarious grip on tact missing totally in pain.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, I mean shagged."

"Shut up, you two." Stefans scowled. "Unless you'd like another try with the Snake Daggers."

Kathryn shuddered. The blades injected venom into the blood, only for it to be neutralised as it caused most pain and before the victim died.

"No, we'll use the Vampiric Blades." Lucius Malfoy smirked. "Wouldn't want to waste a drop of that precious blood. But then there are ways of harming you without squandering a bead."

Sirius bellowed as a Bludgeoning Curse smashed into his ribs. Then another into his right leg.

Kathryn screamed as an Animation Spell brought a bastinado to beat her body, ignoring the soles of her feet for more sensitive areas.

There was a loud crack above them.

"What the…" Malfoy began.

There was a loud sound as the castle's barriers were breached, and the Death Eaters convulsively grabbed their arms.

"Get to the Apparition point." Malfoy snapped.

"What about them?"

"Leave them. They're of no use to us now." He sneered, sending a last curse that knocked the two barely-conscious prisoners out completely.

The Death Eaters scurried away, not wanting to be caught by the opposing force.

XXXXX

It was with pure rage that the barriers around Coniston Castle were attacked. Lily and James easily combined their powers to create a storm and a cyclone of water that had weakened them. But it was Remus' Shattering Curse focussed at one of the base stones that did it. There was a breach in the barriers, and they could get through.

The castle was startlingly quiet. Their attack on the wards had obviously warned those inside. James swore, wishing that they'd been able to catch some of those responsible for their friends' kidnap.

It was merely a matter of time before the wards reconstructed themselves and sealed the breach. The Aurors worked in a swift, methodical fashion, aided by several other members of the Order of the Phoenix, Alura and Damion included. Peter had not been able to get out of work. Dumbledore had arrived seconds after the breach.

It was a startled and horrified cry that called the others to where Alura and Alice had found the three captives.

Sirius and Kathryn were bloody, bruised and battered, suspended from the ceiling by chains surrounding their wrists, their bodies sagging. Radella was chained to the wall, her eyes and face completely blank.

"Get them down." Dumbledore ordered, his voice in that quiet, hard tone that concealed rage. "Now!"

James flung out his hands and the wall chains shattered, the two brutalised and naked bodies falling into waiting hands. At this point, he didn't care who knew his abilities. He swiftly did the same to all the other chains and instruments of torture in the room – though he left the Daggers and Blades for Moody to pick up. Radella's manacles were done shortly afterwards, but she showed no sign of anything having changed.

"Della?" Remus went forward, his face worried. "Della, it's me. Remus."

She turned to look at him and began to howl. Remus looked bewildered.

"_Enervate_." James muttered over Sirius' body as Lily did the same to Kathryn.

"Ja-James?" Sirius murmured, confused. "Is – is this real? Not an illusion? They haven't stepped things up?"

James shook his head. "It's me, Padfoot. I'm here."

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked, looking at Radella.

"Re-Remus…" Kathryn's voice was hoarse. "They… They… Her last kidnapping… She wa-wa-wasn't as unscathed as we th-thought…" She was hesitant and weak.

Remus, now holding his beloved, looked at her, confused. "What?"

"W-werewolf… They turned her… Healed the bite… T-to torture y-you…" Kathryn was gasping for breath now, her voice getting steadily weaker. "B-but… her – her first ch-change… Cruciatus…" Her voice petered out.

Remus stared at her, then Radella, his face stoic. Then he swore violently and punched the wall. He began sobbing, holding the now silent Radella in his arms.

"I'm sorry… So, so sorry…" He sobbed.

Dumbledore surveyed the ruin around them.

"Let's get them to St Mungo's. Private ward."

XXXXX

_23rd August 1986, St Mungo's:_

"How are they?" Lily asked the Healer, Matthew Banks, as he came out of the room housing Sirius and Kathryn.

"Physically, they'll be fine in a few days, if a little weak. Mr Black had several broken ribs, a severely broken leg and the skin on his back had been whipped so badly you could see the shoulder blades. Several cuts from curses. He also suffered from illegal Snake Daggers – the blade penetrates the skin and injects venom, which is neutralised at the point it becomes most painful, before killing the victim. He was also subject to Vampiric Blades, which absorb the blood. On top of that, he's was beaten badly to start with, he's missing a lot of blood, and he's not had food or drink for over seventy-two hours."

"And Kathryn?"

"Mrs Black also suffered from the Blades and Daggers. She was also severely whipped, but not so badly. Again, she had broken ribs from beatings and numerous cuts and contusions. Fortunately, she was _not_ raped, though there are bruises on her chest that suggest some sort of sexual abuse. Her throat is incredibly sore from screaming. Both were exposed to the Cruciatus on numerous occasions. There were also traces of several vision-inducing potions and drugs in her bloodstream. She's a Seer?"

Lily nodded.

"He was probably trying to induce her into having a vision. She also hadn't had any food, but it does appear that she was not as dehydrated as her husband. If she was a Seer, they didn't want to damage her too much, whilst still wanting information." Banks continued.

James held his wife tight around the shoulders. "What about Radella?"

"Miss Leigh?" The Healer sighed deeply. "I was her mentor during her training. Such a gifted young woman… She has indeed been afflicted with lycanthropy, but it seems she was constantly inflicted with the Cruciatus during it. As such, she's completely trapped in her own mind, her mental capabilities have completely diminished and she only seems to react to Remus, who both her human and wolf side see as her mate. But she's incapable of expressing anything other than howls, which seem to be in pain. In short, she's insane."

Lily bit back a sob, hiding her face in her husband's shirt.

"No chance of recovery?" James asked.

"We don't know. This has never happened before. Even in Grindelwald's reign… there weren't this many Cruciatus victims. We just don't have the data. But she seems to be incapacitated in much the same fashion as Jack." Banks looked even more morose, but then became angry. "Two of our best and brightest Healers, and they end up patients here! They should be there to treat others! They shouldn't need treating themselves! It's not fair!"

"We know that." Olden sighed from his place on a nearby seat. He had listened to the diagnosis in silence. "It's that bastard Voldemort. He took my daughter away from me for five years. Then he took my first-born son, he was going to get married in a few months, Poppy was even more distraught than us. Now he's ruined the mind of one of my daughter's best friends and left my daughter and son-in-law in hospital for Merlin knows how long… How the hell did he get this far?"

James shook his head. "People supported him at first. The bigoted purebloods. Before they realised just how far he was willing to go. It was four years before they connected him to Kathryn's coma."

Olden nodded, then looked at the hospital wing. "I just hope they're all right."

XXXXX

It was a week before Kathryn and Sirius were healed and strong enough to talk about their ordeal. Neither had wanted to, but they had to give their statements, particularly regarding anyone they recognised.

Remus had locked himself in his room since Radella had been committed. She was in a private room, since no one was sure how her werewolf side would react with her unstable mental state. There was one speculation that the only time she'd be free was when she was the wolf. Remus blamed himself for not realising that she had been turned into a werewolf and not recognising the signs, but he had assumed it was whatever had happened to her, not thinking about what that might actually be. He barely stayed five minutes at a time with her, as his presence had numerous, sometimes dangerous effects on Radella, only hurting him more. He couldn't bear to see her in such a state.

Alura had struggled to get over seeing her friends strung up like that when she found them. For a moment, she had been sure they were dead. How relieved she'd been to find out they were alive! Damion had tried to convince her to stay at home due to her pregnancy, but she'd informed him that those were her best friends out there – she wasn't going to leave them! Besides, she wasn't that far along – only a month and three weeks – and she was only pregnant, _not_ an invalid! Besides, pregnant witches often formed their own protection. In the early stages of her first pregnancy, she'd been invulnerable to physical harm whilst the embryo became a foetus.

But this latest kidnap had made them realise how truly mortal they were. Kathryn and Sirius were the first to make wills. The other Aurors swiftly followed.

XXXXX

_1st September 1986:_

Kathryn smiled at her husband as he lay in bed, breathing softly. It was the morning; a morning she knew was a busy one for parents and teenagers all over the wizarding world.

There was no quick fix to what they had been through. Moody had given them two weeks compassionate leave whilst they coped with the trauma. She thanked whoever was up there that she hadn't been raped. One or two had grabbed her chest, but Sirius called their attention. She remembered him yelling at them for touching his wife; she was a member of a pureblood family and should be treated as such. He even pulled rank, stating that they had no right to do this as the Black family was higher than theirs.

Malfoy had pointed out that he had been disowned.

Kathryn smirked. Technically, Sirius had only been disowned in words, and blasted off the tapestry. Magically, even legally, he was still a Black.

She loved him so much. Throughout their torture and imprisonment, he had constantly kept pulling the Death Eaters to him, to protect her.

That didn't prevent the memories and reactions though.

The first time she had seen a spell with a red hue she had screamed, thrown into a flashback. Sirius was having nightmares fifty-percent of the time. Neither was free from the torment, and both felt guilty for not protecting Radella more.

Smiling, she kissed her husband on the jaw softly, and closed her eyes once more, snuggling into his embrace.

XXXXX

_Auror Headquarters:_

An alarm rang through the Headquarters.

"What is it?" Moody demanded.

"King's Cross Station!" Caradoc Dearborn, a senior Auror who was also a part of the Order, informed him. "It's the Hogwarts Express."

"Where're the Potters?" Moody yelled, then remembered. "Damn, they've got today off. The Blacks are still on leave…"

"They that good, Moody?" Dearborn asked, having met them, but never worked with them.

"You've worked with Orenda, haven't you?" Moody asked.

"My partner for ten years before they swapped things around." Dearborn affirmed.

"That's his girl and son-in-law." Moody made by way of answer.

Dearborn whistled. "Impressive. Where's Harold?"

"Already out there. As is Olden. They were on-call, wanted to keep an eye. Most likely Elise tipped Olden off."

"How?"

"A vision."

"Ah."

"Yes, ah."

Moody looked around the others to decide on a team. "Davids, Laden! Meadowes! Get down there! Caradoc, call the Prewetts if you can get hold of them, they're deadly."

Caradoc nodded.

"We'll be there."

XXXXX

Fire's eyes snapped open at the same second as Earth's.

"The platform from which the children travel is under attack." Fire stated. "The others will meet us there."

"Then let us go."

They disappeared in a whirl of flames and rumbling of the earth.

XXXXX

Platform nine and three-quarters was in chaos. What children could had run onto the train, barricading themselves within compartments. Older students fought, along with parents.

It was still carnage. Several students lay dead, pillars had exploded, and there were numerous spell and burn marks on the train.

The Elementals swore, before getting to work.

"Earth!" Cried the Earth Elemental. "I command thee, cage the villains in stone!"

Fire had meanwhile sprouted her eagle-phoenix-like wings of fire, flying overhead, and sprouting fiery shields to protect the students. It was instinct – protect the children, they are our future.

Air and Water worked together, decimating each Death Eater they came across, whether mentally or magically.

The Aurors on-scene swore as they saw the Elementals.

"Who the hell are they?" Harold yelled at Moody, who appeared seconds before.

"No idea. Typical. One last attack before I retire." Moody groaned.

"What? Moody, there's no retiring now!" Olden yelled. "_Lacerare_!"

"Why not?"

"Because Kathryn knows that you're going to be responsible for the capture of several Death Eaters. We won't cope without you!"

"Really?" Moody asked.

"Yes!"

"Just as well I haven't given in my resignation then." Moody sighed.

Fire swooped over them, shrieking like a bird as she flung a net of fire at the Death Eater preparing to take a shot at Olden's back.

But she wasn't quick enough to protect herself.

"_Crucio_!" A shout was heard and her eyes turned back to brown as she screamed in pain and fell.

"Fire!" Earth yelled, running over to her as she screamed.

"No!" Earth screamed at the Death Eater, before being thrown into a flashback.

"_No! Stop it! Take me!" Sirius shouted as Kathryn shrieked and writhed under the Cruciatus._

"_Again, you defend her. How sweet. But it will be your downfall." Malfoy sneered. "_Crucio_!"_

_Sirius shuddered under the torment of the curse, before letting go and screaming._

Earth fell under the effects of the curse once more as his mind was clouded.

"What the hell?" Moody yelled. "They've never even been hit before, why start now?"

A shriek of rage interrupted them. "The pain! You throw them into memories of your cruelty! Begone, evil!"

Air had yelled. She joined hands with Water, winds propelling them into the air.

"_Evil who attacks innocence,_

_Destructive force with no sense._

_Begone now from this time and space,_

_Leave these fallen, leave this place._"

All the Death Eaters who were free were forcibly Apparated from the platform.

Silence reigned.

Moody took control. "All right, all students on the train now! Aurors, secure the Death Eaters, and the fallen. Organise transport to St Mungo's for the injured. Come on, people, move!" He yelled.

Students quickly scuttled over to the train, desperate to gain the safety of its carriages.

"Let's identify these Elementals then." Moody told Olden as Air and Water strolled purposefully toward them.

Olden quickly knelt down beside the woman known as Fire Star and turned her over. Then gasped in shock.

"Good Lord!" He gasped. "Alastor… It's _Kathryn_!"

"What?" Moody asked, then looked at the groaning man. "Black!"

Water and Air suddenly looked at him, then their eyes rolled into the backs of their heads and they collapsed.

"Lily and James…" Olden frowned. "What on… Oh! Of course! I can't believe we didn't see it before!"

"What?"

"The Elementals. They're the Elemental _Guardians_. These four have always been such. There must be some compulsion for them to protect people when they aren't in a fight for whatever reason. Most likely linked to Kat's visions. Then, there's some sort of memory repression and confusion so they don't know that _they_ are the ones who appeared. No wonder they've had no leads on the case!" Olden gasped.

The clothing had disappeared. All four were now in their nightclothes, and waking up, confused.

"Dad?" Kathryn asked, her brow furrowed. "What are you… Where the hell am I? _Why_ am I in my nightclothes?"

"My thoughts exactly." Sirius joined her.

"Let's, uh, retire to somewhere more private." Olden suggested.

"Home, we can all Apparate there." Kathryn stated.

With a few pops, they were gone.

At Kat and Sirius' house (nicknamed 'The Neat Zone' by a stressed James), the four waited patiently for an explanation from Moody and Olden.

Not one to beat about the bush, Moody looked at them and said, "It seems you four are our mystery Elementals, Fire Star, Earth Diamond, Water Stag and Wind Flower."

"_WHAT_?" They all demanded in unison.

"It's true." Olden concurred. "We assume that your other selves blocked out the memories and left confusion to stop you from linking your position as the Elemental Guardians to the mysterious vigilantes."

"Is that why we were there in our night-things?" Kathryn asked, feeling self-conscious about appearing, even if she was wearing her fairly modest cotton strappy top and shorts.

"Yes. You each appeared in a leather suit of some sort. Presumably that forms from the clothing you wear and changes back when you go back to where you were." Olden answered.

"But why can't we remember…" Kat stopped as she and the others grunted in pain, their eyes closing as they were assaulted by memories.

"I think you remember now."

Kathryn looked at Sirius and walked over to sink into his arms, tears in her eyes.

"What happened to you two?" Olden wanted to know. "You fell under the Cruciatus, then it seemed like Sirius did."

"Flashbacks." They answered softly.

Moody nodded. "I'm sorry. Do you two need longer before you come back?"

"_No_!" Sirius shouted. He calmed. "No. I… we… need to work. Get back into things. So we won't have to think about it…"

Kat nodded, not trusting herself to respond calmly.

"All right then." James stated. "You two need get back to the office. If you don't mind, Lily and I are going to take full advantage of our day off." Then he looked up. "How did you know the platform was under attack?"

"Your father and I went along." Olden responded. "A hunch."

James grinned. "I know all about the old man's hunches. See you soon."

He and Lily disappeared.

Moody and Olden looked at the other couple.

"Are you two all right?" Moody asked gruffly.

Sirius nodded. "We'll be okay."

Kathryn nodded in agreement. "See you soon, Dad. We need a family dinner at some point."

"Yes, your grandmother's missing you."

"Then why doesn't she pop round?" Kat asked. "Just not today. Please."

Olden nodded. "She came to see you in hospital, but…"

"I wasn't with it?" Kat suggested.

"That's right, Kit. Bye."

"Bye."

The two old Aurors Apparated out.

Sirius looked at Kathryn and grinned.

"Well, since we're up, fancy some breakfast?"

XXXXX

The rest of September passed fairly quickly, without any large-scale attacks.

Radella's second full moon showed her as a fully-fledged werewolf. She wasn't quiet then. Her room was magically sealed and she did the same as Remus, both longing for their mate.

Kathryn couldn't help smirking on the nineteenth of September.

"God bless you, Hermione Jane Granger, Muggle-born witch, one third of the Golden Trio and Gryffindor 'know-it-all'." She smiled, toasting a glass when she thought about it.

And if you listened carefully enough, you could hear the earth celebrating the birth of the child too.

XXXXX

A/N: So? What do you think? Did I overdo the torture? Did I skip over the immediate recovery too much? Any _constructive_ criticisms are welcome – they help me write a better story.

Speaking of, do you want major details of the pregnancies and Harry and the other littlies' first year? Or general chapters with a few sweet/cute/funny scenes? I don't want this story to go on too much longer. My aim is to finish it before Half-Blood Prince comes out, otherwise everyone will be reading that. Anyone else think that FanFiction's going to have a rather 'off' weekend when the book comes out, at least as far as Harry Potter's concerned?

I may as well stay on this subject. When I finish this, there will (probably) be a one-shot fic, fairly long, with various snippets of the fifteen years between the end of this and the next part just before Harry's sixth-year. When I write his sixth-year, I may include elements of the sixth book, but I will try to keep it an original story. Anything in canon that negates my story (changes in job for Lily, James and Sirius for instance) will be ignored.

Right, back to you!

**Winner of the quote competition:**

The quote you wanted was:

"_Will it ever get better?" Radella wondered._

"_The war? What do you want me to say?"_

"_Lie to me."_

"_It's terribly simple. The good guys are always stalwart and true, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, and, uh, we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after." Remus told her, giving an ironic smile._

"_Liar."_

Of course, it's slightly different, but this is from 'Lie to me', Season 2 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. This is between Giles and Buffy in reference to growing up and her fight against demons.

**And the winner is…** Tina! You win a box of cookies – you got all the answers right!

A few notes to a few reviewers…

**Saturnpyroprincess** – I wasn't mad, just being myself, I was just trying to justify it. I know it wasn't a flame – you were just making a (rather sensible) comment.

**Zekintha – **I quite liked Hamlet, it's the essay writing that got me. And I'm glad you think that about Kat. I know she seems somewhat perfect at times. I'm really trying not to let her be too perfect though. After all, a Mary-Sue could fight the Cruciatuses Kat screams through in this chapter, eh?

**SarahtheBardess – **Is lycanthropy hereditary? Well, it's interesting, but… Wait for a new chapter! Hah! I'm evil. Good luck with ridding yourself of writer's block.

**Sunflower – **You reviewed Insanely in Love or one of my other one-shots, didn't you? Yep, my name's Welsh. It's supposed to mean fire and water, but we (my dad and I) got the grammar wrong, so it means under or below the water, primarily as being on a hill with a lake about you. I was born in Wales, but I don't know much Welsh anymore – we moved to England when I was seven, and neither of my parents are Welsh. My Nain (that's noth-Wales Welsh for grandmother) is, making Dad half, but he's from London area. Mum's Manx (Isle of Man), so I've got some strong Celtic roots! I guess I'm technically Anglican (it says that on my school records), but I think I'm more agnostic. I'm not sure I believe in God, but I like to think there's an afterlife. I do believe in ghosts and such though. As for Wicca, I'm afraid most of what I know is gathered from reading fictional books (and most of them are set in America!) and hearsay. A friend at school is a practising Wiccan. And the ancient Celts, since a lot of Wicca originates from them. I know about the solstices and such. And I do as much as I can for the environment. I'm weird, yes, I know. And yes, I studied French. When I wrote the first bit, I was studying it – still in GCSEs. Luckily, I've dropped it now. Yep, the British Isles are quite cool. We've got to have one of the biggest collections (if not the biggest) of stone circles and suchlike in the world!

**Akasha of Night – **A new reviewer! Or is it a new penname? Anyway, please keep reviewing! See, no cliffie this time! And I'm glad you think my writing gets better as I go along. It ought to, it's well over a year since I wrote the first few chapters, and the new ones are being put up as they're written!

Final notes… 

**Quote competition:**

Who said this, where's it from and, if you can, which episode?

'_Well, they probably looked the same to you because your soul recognized their souls. I mean, we all tend to travel in the same circle of family, friends, even enemies throughout our various lives. And that's why our souls recognize each other. So we can keep finding each other. That's what soul mates mean.'_

And… 

The photo that Moody shows Harry in the fifth book in Grimmauld Place. Do you want to see it? I have a few ideas. I'm just struggling with when to place it.

Anyone want to meet any other members of the original Order of the Phoenix? I've tried to include a few in here. I'll also try and get the Prewetts in at some point as well. I think they're fairly important. Plus they're Molly's brothers.

Anyway, feedback is most appreciated, and the more helpful suggestion, the quicker the next chapter comes. Just remember I have exams.

Lol, Tanydwr


	38. Chapter 38: Conceptions

A new chapter! Yay!

I know many want me to update 'Teasing, Teaching and Time Travel' but I have writer's block on it that you would not believe!

I know it's a lot shorter than the last chapter, but it needed to be. And I tried to end it on a happy note.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. It's not a fluffy chapter, sorry, but I'll guarantee you that the next one is.

**Chapter 38: Conceptions**

_2nd October 1986, Voldemort's Headquarters:_

"As you all know, I am intending to go through the Ritual of Imendum tomorrow in the darkness of the new moon. For it, I will require the blood of three magical virgins. Half their blood is given to me." Voldemort sneered. "You may then do with them what you will. The purity of their blood is unimportant, so long as they can perform magic. If you select Mudbloods, so be it, they will finally be useful."

"How shall we do so, my lord, the guards around Hogwarts…" One of the Death Eaters trailed off.

"Tomorrow is a Friday night. Lure them out if need be. I want those maidens!" Voldemort snapped. "By five o'clock tomorrow, they will be here, bound and gagged, or I will know why!"

And so the Death Eaters Apparated out, leaving the scheming to those who would most easily lure out the girls – certain young members.

And as they did, one Death Eater felt sickened by what Voldemort would do the next evening.

XXXXX

_3rd October 1986, Auror Headquarters:_

Kathryn sighed, filling in paperwork monotonously. Triplicate was _not_ pleasant.

She and Sirius had been back for three weeks now – despite their torture at Voldemort's hands, the Aurors were too short-staffed to let them stay off too long.

Luckily, after the first attack on the Express, Voldemort had been very quiet. He was losing a lot of the support he had had from many of the more conscious pureblood families when they realised just how far he was willing to go to get his goals. However, he still had plenty of support with the dark pureblood families, those who still practised the Black Arts and Blood Magic involving that of the innocent. Blood Magic had two categories – acceptable and unacceptable. Acceptable meant that the blood used was willingly given, usually by the caster, and was usually used as a protective force. Unacceptable Blood Magic used that of others, forcibly taken, often from Muggles in the days before modern magic truly began. Many dark families wished to return to those ways.

Kathryn hated even the idea of it. But she knew Voldemort practised it. It was interesting. Blood Magic protected Harry from Voldemort. But it was also Blood Magic that brought Voldemort back.

It was then that an alarm sounded. Kathryn frowned. She didn't recognise the alarm…

"Meadowes, Prewett, Prewett, Laden! Get down to Hogwarts now!" Moody yelled. He looked around. "Black, if you can get a vision right about now, we'd be grateful!"

"What's happened?" Kathryn yelled.

"Three girls have been kidnapped from Hogwarts. Tonight's a new moon, and if I know my moon phases…"

"The new moon's the favoured night for practising Black Blood Magic." Kathryn gasped.

"Right. Get your team together, we're going on a Voldie hunt."

XXXXX

It was dark and the new moon lent them no aid. Kathryn swore as a branch slashed her face again.

"This is not pleasant." She murmured.

"No kidding." James responded sarcastically.

"I just… ugh, why did he kidnap three innocent girls!" Kathryn growled. "That bloody bastard…"

"_Kathryn_!" Lily snapped. "Swearing is not going to help anyone!"

"Makes me feel better." Kathryn muttered under her breath. In her gut she knew that they wouldn't find those girls alive.

She just hoped that they weren't in a worse state.

XXXXX

"So mote it be!" Voldemort sealed the spell, sneering at the three girls whimpering on the floor.

Each had been stripped, blood drained from their wrists, breasts, stomachs and ankles. Malfoy had healed each of them as the blood had been gained, and they now huddled together, crying.

A sickly light the colour of dried blood sank into Voldemort's skin and he cried triumphantly. "See now, the success of Imendum! That death shall now quake at the sight of me!" He pointed to the girls. "Take them out and do with them what you wish. Just make sure you dispose of them before dawn."

The girls screamed as a group of Death Eaters removed them to another chamber and proceeded to have their 'fun' with them.

Suffice to say by the time each girl was dead, she was no longer a virgin and welcomed death in the way only those who have been truly tormented can understand.

XXXXX

_3rd October 1986:_

It was the next morning when the Aurors stumbled upon the dead and brutalised bodies of Amanda Kerring, Ivana Swift and Jeroka Pasmal.

"Shit." Moody snarled, pulling out a magical camera and cordoning the area off as a crime scene.

Unable to stomach what had happened to three girls under sixteen, Kathryn ran off to throw up the meagre food she'd had since noon the previous day.

"Lily, go to her." Moody ordered, noticing that the woman was also looking somewhat green and pained.

Lily was only too eager to comply – the residual emotions in the area were grotesque. The Death Eaters' gloating pride and the residue of the girls' pain and horror… It was sickening.

"Kat?" Lily murmured. "Are you all right?"

Kathryn shook her head. "We've seen so much. Why was it that that made me sick?" She wondered.

"You wouldn't be human if you became immune to such things." Lily informed her. "Everyone was sickened, I could feel it. And the residue…"

"Are you all right?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm fine." Lily responded. "We're talking about you here. Flashback?"

Kathryn shook her head, then nodded. "I don't know. On some level, part of me probably is considering that if we hadn't been rescued when we were, that could have been me and Sirius. They tried, Lily. Oh, God, I know they were going to! Every time, though, Sirius would yell out, distract them, bring more pain on himself to protect me. What did I do to deserve him, Lily, when I know what's going to happen?"

Lily frowned. "Kat, what are you talking about?"

"I – I can't say. Why! Why did they have to let me know what was going to happen! WHY CAN'T I CHANGE IT!"

"Because what should be, shall be, Kat, remember that." Lily stated. "I know you hate what will happen in the future, whatever it is that breaks your heart so badly. But you were sent that vision to protect the future, not to change it."

"Why?" Kat asked. "If I'd not been sent the vision, I wouldn't have changed it."

"But you wouldn't necessarily have preserved it, either. It was your words to your dad that he repeated to Moody that stopped him retiring last month, Kat. You saved Arthur Weasley's life in our sixth-year. Remember that, no matter how much you hate your gift, it is of vital importance to everyone." Lily reminded her.

Kat nodded. "I know. But it's so hard."

"I know."

"And three innocent girls, not one of them over fifteen, half their blood drained, raped, beaten and murdered, left in a forest for someone to stumble over, probably hoping they'd be in a state of decay when they were found…"

"It's horrific. It's foul. It's evil." Lily finished. "And that's why we're fighting that bastard."

XXXXX

_19th October 1986:_

Remus entered the private room in St. Mungo's, thinking how ironic it was that this was the room Kathryn had inhabited maybe six years earlier. Did the Healers know that? Did they even care?

Jack was in the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's – the closed ward for those permanently or semi-permanently damaged, particularly brain-damaged. Radella, being a werewolf now, was, of course, 'too dangerous' to belong in that ward, despite the fact she spent most of her time asleep or staring off into space, occasionally giving a pained expression.

It was two days after the full moon and he had come to see her, see how she was after the full moon. He'd been in too much pain the last time.

There she was. In bed, in one of the unattractive mint-green hospital gowns. She looked so innocent with her fair looks, no one would ever suspect the monster that raged beneath her. Truth was, even with his greying hair, no one would suspect Remus of the same thing.

He approached the bed quietly, not wanting to disturb her. She no longer had violent outbreaks in his presence, but he didn't want to risk anything that could cause her more harm. Smoothing her bedraggled hair away from her face, he kissed her forehead softly, and sat down in the chair beside her, clasping her hand lightly in his.

"I miss you, sweetheart." He told her. "Nothing's the same without you. The flat's silent – I can barely afford the monthly payments towards it. You're gone. It's getting easier to remember that. But I swear, Radella, I'll do whatever it takes to restore you to the woman I still love. Any whisper, rumour, even speculation of a cure… I'll follow it up. Your sanity _will_ be restored, even if it's the last thing I do."

Remus had no idea what that sentiment would cost him and those close to him in the next two years to come.

As he spoke, relating gossip and reporting on their friends, Remus detected a strange scent about Radella. He assumed it to be the sign of her lycanthropy – his sense of smell had been befuddled the month before her insanity by a spell. Maybe his confusion was a residual trace. He could still smell himself on her.

Sighing, he kissed her lips softly, wishing that they would respond, knowing they wouldn't.

"I don't know that I'll be able to come again. I don't think I can cope with seeing you like this, my love." Remus whispered. "I swear, if I find a cure, I'll be the first person you see."

XXXXX

_23rd October 1986:_

Kathryn walked through St. Mungo's, her hand clutching Sirius' tightly. She _really_ didn't like hospitals. She had spent far too much time in them, during her coma, her visions and afterwards. Not to say she was scared, just… nervous about them.

They had decided to visit Jack first. As usual, he made no response, barely recognising them as being there. It was so unfair how such a promising Healer had become a patient in his own hospital.

Poppy was still distraught. She wore her betrothal ring and refused to even think that he might not return to her, sane as he once was. Kathryn knew that this was one of the things that turned her into something of a tyrant in her ward at Hogwarts – the thought of losing a patient was terrifying to her, just as Kathryn hated it when they lost the people they were supposed to protect.

She hoped that someday they would be able to find a cure. Sirius had mentioned shaking off the feeling that it was just staring them in the face. She only hoped they could find one soon.

"Let's visit Radella." Sirius suggested. "Remus saw her a few days ago. She isn't screaming in his presence any more. That's got to be a good thing, right?"

"Is it? At least it meant she was acknowledging him." Kathryn sighed. This took more out of her than she'd ever imagined.

Kathryn shuddered as they entered the room that had once been hers. Five years she'd spent in this room, though she felt like she had lived a completely different sixteen. She only hoped Radella would have more luck.

"Radella?" Sirius asked, walking over to her. "Nimuë, you there?"

There was no response.

Kathryn gave a slight laugh at Sirius. He could be so daft at times.

"Well, I tried." He sighed, and gave his friend a kiss on the forehead. "Pull through for us, okay, little healer?"

He moved away from the bed. Kathryn took his place, sitting in the chair.

"We all miss you, Radella. Never realised how much you meant to all of us, until suddenly you weren't there anymore. We come back from a raid, thinking that you'll be there to help us with our wounds or suggest a good spell and you're not. We love you, Radella, and we miss you. Come back to us soon. Please."

She knew it was futile. She knew she'd have seen Radella in the books somewhere if she'd been sane. Remus would have mentioned her. Sirius might even have joked about it in Harry's presence.

She took Radella's hand and hoped.

Only to be hit by a vision.

"_Quickly! She's in labour! We can't get her to push properly!" A Healer cried frantically._

"_Twins, we'll have to perform a Muggle Caesarean!"_

"_That could be fatal!"_

"_It won't. We'll need to sedate her. It's the only way it will work."_

_Kathryn saw them perform the operation and heal Radella, only for the woman to fall back completely into catatonia._

"_Where's the father?"_

"_He doesn't know." _

_Kathryn was startled to see herself speaking. _

"_He can't know. As a werewolf, he'll be persecuted as it is. I know the future. His children are not with him."_

"_Then what do we do?" The Healer asked her._

"_Keep them with her for a month. She needs to breast-feed them, her mind maybe far away, but her body is prepared. In a month's time, I'll return, and the children will go with their godparents to safety."_

"_They have godparents?" The Healer asked._

"_Radella always promised that Alura and Damion would be her children's godparents if she ever had a child. Of course, at the time, she assumed she'd adopt. Since she wasn't a werewolf, she couldn't conceive with Remus at the time."_

"_Lupin's her mate?"_

"_Yes. Her children are Lupins. As for the names… I'll bring Alura, I think she might have an idea."_

"_Is it right to separate a father from his children?" The Healer asked, catching her arm._

"_I'm an Auror, this is a matter of the children's best welfare. Remus is depressed as it is. As a werewolf he can barely hold down a steady job, and without Radella, he's fighting a constant battle with depression. He won't be able to cope as a single father, no matter how much his friends help. You know of my gift, I have seen this future. It is safest for the kids."_

"_What about…"_

"_Remus will know one day. When he is able. But until Voldemort is defeated, it's dangerous to have children in this country."_

_The Healer raised an eyebrow. Kathryn gasped in shock as she saw her protuberant stomach._

"_I and my husband are trained Aurors. Besides, this is destiny."_

"_I accept your terms. The birth of these children shall only be known to a certain few."_

"_Agreed."_

Kathryn gasped out of the vision, staring at Radella, and then at her own flat stomach. What had she seen?

"Kat?" Sirius ventured.

"Sirius, get Radella's Healer. Now. This vision was meant for select ears." She looked mournful. "I cannot tell you about the details."

Sirius looked surprised. "You can't?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Only one detail that I can, but I'll tell you later."

Sirius sighed, annoyed, but accepting, and ran to get Radella's Healer. Kathryn collapsed into her chair. Where had she found such a wonderful husband? Sometimes she really did wonder what she had done to deserve him. Other times she wondered how Azkaban, her disappearance and the death of Lily and James turned him into the man she had read about.

"Kathryn?" Healer Kendra Rafal asked from the door.

Kathryn looked up at the woman who had tended her brother and one of her best friends. "Sirius, lock and silence the door, please."

Sirius nodded, stepping out, and obeyed.

"Healer Rafal, I need you to perform a pregnancy test on Radella." Kathryn ordered.

"What?"

"You know of my clairvoyance." Kathryn told her. Indeed, this woman had also looked after her in hospital. "I need you to check Radella. She was turned into a werewolf. During that month, you can guarantee she and Remus slept together – he'd have been so relieved to get her back. I suspect that they mated, despite not knowing that she was a werewolf. Since she was only able to conceive with him if she was…"

"It's likely that she did so." Rafal finished. She nodded. Tracing a rune that symbolised fertility on Radella's stomach, she incanted, "_Pregnatio manifestum_."

A brilliant white light shot out from her wand, only to settle on Radella's stomach staining it a mingle of deep blue and baby pink.

"Twins. One of each." Rafal stated. She breathed heavily. "Born werewolves are so rare!"

"What's the difference?" Kathryn asked.

"For one, they can't pass on lycanthropy. See, it's a belief that when someone is bitten by a werewolf, the magic of the bite rewrites a certain part of human DNA. This DNA is then forcibly activated on the nights of the full moon. However, with born werewolves, they have this strand of DNA naturally, without the activator, but as an active set of genes connected to their magic. It effectively means that they can turn into a werewolf any time they want. However, the thirst for blood that was a part of the original curse is dimmed to the point where they're more likely to harm a rat than a human. They effectively keep their own minds in werewolf form. It's like having a natural animagus form. The other factor is something of a wolf mentality. While their parents will have something of one, theirs will be stronger. They will look for an alpha, have life partners and mate. They're also capable of conceiving with any other witch or wizard – magical blood is necessary." Rafal finished. "Some of this is theory, since so few werewolves are born. With both Muggle and magical advances in medicine recently, we have a lot more to go on."

Kathryn nodded. "Thank God."

"Should we inform Remus?" Rafal asked.

Kathryn shook her head. "No one that doesn't need to know of this knows. Remus won't be able to cope as a single father – his lycanthropy mean he's practically unemployable and he's struggling to pay for his flat as it is. I know what to do."

"Are you sure? You're asking us to break protocol."

"As an Auror, I can make this an official case and swear everyone to secrecy. I could even do it as an Unspeakable." Kathryn looked at her seriously. "I can tell Damion and Alura – from my vision, it seems like we planned for them to take the children in. Damion's an Unspeakable – I can get him to set it up as a protective custody case."

Kendra Rafal nodded. "Do it. It's the only way."

Kathryn nodded.

That night, she spoke to Damion and her superiors in the Department of Mysteries.

XXXXX

_31st October 1986:_

"I don't believe it." Sirius announced as they left Auror Headquarters for the night.

"What?" Kathryn asked wearily.

"That Voldemort hasn't decided to attack. I thought Hallowe'en was his favourite day to attack!"

Kathryn suppressed a shudder, knowing what was going to happen in exactly two years' time.

"It is strange." Lily mused.

"Welcome though." Frank grinned at his wife. "This is the first night off we've had in ages."

Kathryn had to agree. "No full moon, no kidnappings, no attacks… It's like Voldemort's waiting for something to happen."

"What could happen that would be important enough for Voldemort to pay attention to?" Kathryn pointed out.

James shrugged. "I don't know. What I do know is that I'm going to make the most of tonight." He held Lily close.

"Definitely." She kissed him gently and the couple Apparated out.

"That's nice, isn't it? Not so much as a goodbye, or by your leave!" Sirius cried in mock outrage.

Alice gave Frank a knowing grin. "I think they have the right idea." She murmured huskily.

"Bye." Frank shrugged and Apparated home as his wife did.

"Bunch of horny beggars, that's what they are!" Sirius threw up his hands.

"Sirius." Kathryn's low and enticing voice stopped his mock-rant.

He gulped, looking down into those darkening eyes.

"Yes?"

"They aren't the only 'horny beggars' around here." Kathryn informed him.

"Are they not?" Sirius asked. "Well then, my girl, we'll just have to make sure you de-horny yourself!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kathryn asked.

"Like this." He scooped her up into her arms and kissed her, teleporting them both into their home as he did.

As he broke away, Kathryn grinned. "Well, what a nice way to come home."

Sirius smirked. "I thought you'd appreciate it."

"Now what?" Kathryn asked.

"Now I'm going to tire you out."

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" Kathryn raised a brow.

"By acting on my desire to make love to you in every room in the house."

XXXXX

Voldemort didn't know why he had not attacked that night.

Fate had intervened.

For three special children were to be conceived that night, just as the last of the six would be a year later.

Conceived when the barriers between the worlds wore thin, they were to have a connection to their magic few had ever known.

XXXXX

A/N:

Well, whaddya think? I thought I'd shroud the ending in a bit of mystery and leave it to your imaginations for how three kids are conceived.

Here's the new competition – which three kids are conceived at the end of this chapter? It really shouldn't be that hard to guess.

As for last chapter's competition – no one answered, so no one won!

The quote was:

'_Well, they probably looked the same to you because your soul recognized their souls. I mean, we all tend to travel in the same circle of family, friends, even enemies throughout our various lives. And that's why our souls recognize each other. So we can keep finding each other. That's what soul mates mean.'_

Leo Wyatt said this in the episode 'Pardon My Past' of Season 2 of _Charmed_.

So no cookies there!

Oh, and is anyone else really cross about the song restrictions? And do they mean song-fics or are they including ones where a character's singing?

Next update might not be for a while – I have AS-Levels at the end of May and beginning of June. I might attempt to finish this for the coming out of the next book, I'm not sure. I'd estimate a maximum of five chapters left. If anyone wants to see anything really big – tell me.

Lol, Tanydwr


	39. Chapter 39: Pregnancies

Yay, new chapter! 

Well, I finished my exams last week – I've started my A2 courses now! But, I've finally had some free time (after I slept the weekend away too).

I hope you enjoy it. I've decided to attempt to finish this before Half-Blood Prince is published, so the next few chapters (I'd estimate between three and five) will probably be somewhat bitty. I expect the next chapter will cover the remainder of the pregnancy (with a few extra bits – Radella and Alura's labour and the issues around that). The chapter afterwards will be about the births and immediately afterwards. One chapter covering a few bits (one is one of Kat's previous visions) not to mention the kids themselves. Then possibly another chapter about the kids (maybe) and some comments about the Order and such. Then the final chapter. Fun.

Also, I'll be writing a one-shot, _Fifteen Years_, which is also _Part 1½ of Curses, Prophecies and the Elemental Guardians_. This will compose of several separate scenes showing some key moments that are non-Harry's Point of View that happen over the fifteen years in between Voldemort's first defeat and Harry's sixth-year.

To those who asked, this obviously means there's a sequel. It will, of course, be AU, but this entire story is. I've made a start on it so I'm not too influenced by the start of _Half-Blood Prince_. The title (currently) is _Harry Potter and the Elemental Warriors_.

This is also in celebration of the fact that it's only one month until _Half-Blood Prince_ is released! I'm going to try and finish this around new homework!

Enjoy!

Chapter 39: Pregnancy 

November 1986 passed fairly quickly and surprisingly quietly – Voldemort's ritual in October seemed to have slowed the attacks. They still occurred, but the attacks were minor in comparison with those of other times.

Of course, there were other things that were concerning people…

XXXXX

_5th December 1986:_

Lily grinned at James as she entered the kitchen. She'd had indigestion the previous day and had felt dreadful. So here he was, making her breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausage, beans, toast, black pudding…

Suddenly, Lily turned green and ran from the kitchen to the nearest toilet. There, she emptied the contents of her stomach.

James approached her, concerned, and held her head, rubbing her back soothingly as she threw up. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to finish.

Lily stopped, looking dejected as she stood and flushed the toilet, then rinsed her hands and mouth.

"Is my cooking that bad?" James joked.

She shook her head tiredly. "I just… I don't know. I must have a bug."

"Come on, you sit in the living room. You still feeling sick?"

Lily shook her head. "No, that's what's weird. I'm kinda hungry…"

"I'll bring you some toast. If you can cope with that at all, we'll try you on something more filling. Anyone had any bugs recently?" James asked.

She shook her head. "Not heard of anything. 'Lura's got a cold, but then she's pregnant."

"How many months is she now?" James asked from the kitchen.

"About five." Lily responded. "She's into the craving stage. Damion's not enjoying it much."

James sniggered. "I know." He entered with a plate of buttered toast. "Here. Tea, coffee or juice?"

"Just some water, James." Lily replied, taking a bite of toast. She waited a few moments. Fine, no nausea, nothing. She continued eating.

James came in with her water to find an empty plate.

"I think I could eat some more now." Lily grinned.

XXXXX

_10th December 1986:_

Alice suddenly ran out of Moody's office, clutching a hand to her mouth.

The others stared after her.

Frank looked apologetic. "Er, if I…"

"Longbottom, attend to your wife." Moody ordered.

Frank dashed out.

"That concludes it." James stated. "There's got to be some bug going round. Lily's been ill the past few days too."

Kat smirked. "Just sick?" She asked.

Lily nodded. "Just a bit of indigestion and tummy ache. Why, Kathryn? What do you know?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing!" Kathryn put her hands up in gesture of non-combat.

Frank and Alice returned a few minutes later.

"Sorry. Must've been something I ate." Alice apologised.

"Never mind. Can we get back to work?" Moody glared.

XXXXX

_18th December 1986:_

Sirius woke up to the sound of retching coming from their en-suite bathroom. He groaned.

"That's the eleventh time in the past fortnight, Kat." Sirius stated as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. "You'll either come to St. Mungo's willingly, or I'll drag you there."

Kat's only response was to retch harder, tears streaming down her face.

Sirius looked at her and softened. "I'm calling in, Kat. I'm not going to see you like this for another morning. We need an explanation!"

"It… It's just a bug, Sirius." Kat responded weakly, rinsing out her mouth and splashing her face.

"Kat, I hate seeing you in pain. Please. I'll call in and say you're sick and I need to take you to hospital. We're being given Christmas off anyway, after working last year. Please, sweetheart."

Finally, Kat nodded.

"Great, you feel up to something to eat?"

"So long as I'm not cooking, sure." Kat replied.

Sirius laughed, and went downstairs to Floo headquarters.

XXXXX

"What are her symptoms?" The witch at the information desk asked.

"Vomiting yet still feeling up to eating, and tiredness. She's been sick for the past two weeks. Refused to come in." Sirius answered.

The witch gave Kathryn a cursory look, then gave a mischievous grin as she made a guess. Kathryn looked at her oddly.

"Magical Bugs is probably the best place to go then. Enter the waiting room on that floor with a description of her symptoms. You might be referred." She stated.

"Thank you." Sirius smiled.

He held onto his wife's hand firmly as they entered the lift and got out on the second floor. The waiting room was right by the door.

Kathryn sat as Sirius spoke to the Healer at the desk.

"It's funny," she stated as he came back to her. "I've never been on this floor of St. Mungo's before."

Sirius nodded. "He's referred us downstairs to Creature-induced Injuries. There'll be a Healer in the open ward to work out what's wrong."

Kathryn nodded as they went down a floor.

The Healer waiting for them was a plump woman with a cheerful face. She smiled brightly as they entered.

"Mr and Mrs Black?" She asked.

Kathryn nodded. She was still surprised to hear herself as 'Mrs Black', but never tired of it.

"Right then, Mr Black, if you'd wait here, I'll give your wife an examination." The Healer stated, pulling curtains around one of the beds. "I'm Healer Barak."

Sirius was unwilling to wait outside for Kathryn, but was silenced by a look. A silencing charm went up on the curtains.

"Well, then, Mrs Black. Tell me again, what your symptoms are?" She asked.

"I've been vomiting some mornings for about two weeks. I've been eating more despite that. And I've been getting tired much more easily."

"Your profession?" The Healer asked.

"I'm an Auror." Kathryn replied, surprised.

The woman looked up, startled. "Oh! You're _that_ Mrs Black. Formerly Orenda?" Kathryn nodded. "I was so sorry to hear about your brother. I was one of his teachers."

Kathryn looked down, nodding.

"Well then, anything else? Any medication you had been taking that you're no longer taking? Anything different you've had to eat recently?" The Healer asked.

Kathryn frowned. "I don't think so…"

"May I ask what menstrual cycle you have?"

Kathryn looked up, surprised at the question. "Five weeks, but what's that got to do with the price of peas in Paris?"

The Healer gave her an almost patronising look. "When was your last period?"

Kathryn frowned, then began counting back. Suddenly her eyes widened. "I'm three weeks overdue!"

Healer Barak smiled knowingly. "I thought you might be."

"Am I… Could I be…"

"_Pregnatio manifestum_!" The woman incanted.

A shimmering white light appeared and settled over Kat's stomach.

"Well?" Kathryn asked.

The Healer grinned. "Yes, Mrs Black you're six weeks pregnant."

Kathryn stared at her for a moment, then jumped off the bed, ripped open the curtains and seized Sirius in a happy kiss.

He looked startled when she broke away. "Not that I'm complaining, but… what was that for?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius stared for a moment. "You're… you're pregnant?"

Kathryn nodded, biting her lip in worry.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Sirius asked.

She nodded.

Suddenly he whooped and swung her around. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Healer Barak smiled as she watched the two soon-to-be parents celebrate with a kiss.

"I take it you're pleased."

"More than." Sirius hugged Kathryn from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder (having to bend several inches to do so).

"Well then, there are a few things you need to know first."

XXXXX

_19th December 1986:_

Healer Barak looked at the couple in amusement. They were the third couple in as many days she'd informed were pregnant. And all Aurors?

"Must be an epidemic." She murmured grinning.

"What, pregnancy?" Lily Potter asked her.

Barak grinned. "You're the third couple in three days I've found to be pregnant. We're going to be busy at the end of July."

Lily grinned. "You are. I don't suppose you can tell us who's pregnant?"

Barak shook her head. "No, Healer-patient confidentiality. Do you want to know the gender?"

James shook his head. "We already know. A little boy called Harry James Potter."

Barak looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"You've heard of Kathryn Orenda?" James asked.

"I taught her brother, I ought to have."

"Well, when she awoke from her coma, she started ranting about 'Harry Potter', about whom she'd read. We got it out of her that he's my son. _Our_ son." He looked at Lily lovingly, then let out a laugh.

"What?"

"Remember what Kat said on the train at the end of sixth-year? You're Harry's mum! She was telling the truth! 'Course, I knew I was going to marry you since I was eleven, so I knew she was right anyway." He grinned cockily.

Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a suffering smile. "By the way, since when is our son's middle name James?"

"Since forever!" James stated. "Family tradition, first-born gets his dad's first name as his middle name."

"Oh."

Barak smiled. "It's common practise to have a tradition in naming children among pureblood families, Mrs Potter. The Blacks often follow astronomical names, or occasionally floral names. The Malfoys and Snapes favour Latin. The Orendas favoured their children with middle names that were either Old English or Celtic. And I know Jack was what he called himself. His real name's Janyd." She smirked as the two of them looked surprised. "I doubt even his sister knows that. For some reason he hated it. The Prewetts chose names with specific meanings. The Changs moved here two generations back – their family has always favoured names with classical meanings. They had a little girl a few months ago – Cho meaning butterfly. They already had a son, Katsu meaning victory."

Lily stared. "Do you like names, by any chance?"

"When you hear some of the considerations of prospective parents, you get interested in names." Healer Barak explained. "Especially with one like my own. My surname means lightning."

"Really? That's cool." James grinned. Suddenly he caught Lily in a hug, swinging her around the room.

"We're going to have a baby!"

XXXXX

Christmas was startlingly quiet. Dumbledore told them that Voldemort was concentrating his efforts elsewhere, Moody told them not to get complacent, and Kathryn suggested that they ought to be happy that they were getting so much time to prepare.

All the same, the Marauders and Enchanted gathered at the Potters' ancestral home in Scotland, greeting James' parents.

Kathryn took parcels to her parents as she and Sirius visited them on Christmas Eve for dinner and to give the good news. Everyone else in the family was there except the twins, who were working in Egypt for Gringotts. Sirius joked that there wouldn't be any tombs left for the next generation to open. Kathryn remarked slyly on her younger brother's best friend – Paul and Bill had become close friends. While Leila was following her elder brother in Healing, Paul (and Bill) wanted to follow Joseph and Jonah into curse-breaking for Gringotts finding their stories exciting.

Her parents, of course, had been delighted.

Paul had had a very funny reaction. Nearly thirteen, he had wailed.

"Oh, I'm too young to be an uncle! Too, too young! I'll be old and gnarled like Sirius before you know it!"

To which Sirius proceeded to tickle his young brother-in-law to death, much to his wife's amusement.

Still, today was Christmas Day, and they were all determined to enjoy it…

XXXXX

_Griffin's Roost, Christmas Day:_

"Welcome to Griffin's Roost." James stated, waving an arm.

Suddenly, the large castle appeared, iron-wrought gates a foot behind James. Two griffins stood on the poles that held them.

"Permit me, James Harold Potter, Heir to the Potter holdings and first-born son of Harold and Paige Potter, to enter with my friends on this day." He commanded, speaking to the griffins.

"You may pass with your friends, Sir Potter." The right-hand griffin spoke.

"Only those who love thee as family shall find these gates again." The left warned.

The gates swung open.

James grinned. "C'mon. It's cold out here."

Kathryn stared. She had never been to Griffin's Roost.

"I never knew you were this bloody rich, Prongs!" She stated.

James shrugged. "Never came up."

"That you live in a bloody castle?"

"Might I point out that you grew up in a manor house – with _wings_?" James raised a brow.

Kathryn waved a hand. "Pish-tush. That's beside the point. Anyway, you _knew_."

"So did you."

"I wouldn't remember being here!"

"Ah."

"Finally, now, the two of you, stop arguing!" Lily snapped.

Kathryn looked affronted and surprised. "Fine then."

Sirius frowned, looking at James, who was now whispering into Lily's ear. There was something decidedly odd about her…

Sighing, he shrugged. He wasn't going to perform complex magic today. His tie to the earth meant he had a certain skill at deciphering certain problems with women (something to do with 'Mother Earth' he bet, either way, it had been very useful with Kat), but it wasn't worth the hassle today.

"James, Lily!" Paige smiled as the group entered, pulling her son into a hug, and then her daughter-in-law. "Everything's set up. If you put the gifts under the tree in the living room, and Christmas dinner will be served at one o'clock in the dining room."

"Dining room or our magnificent Banqueting Hall?" James teased.

"The dining room, you silly idiot. We only use the Hall for special occasions – weddings, balls, blessings…" She gave Lily a sly look, to which Lily blushed.

Blessings were the wizarding equivalent to christenings and the like. Since the wizarding world did not follow any particular religion, but had origins (at least in Britain) with the Ancient Celts and druids, they called upon magic and nature to bless and accept their child's name. A godparent was named as such because of it being 'in the eyes of the gods', rather than the Christian God. Still, it worked well if you happened to have Muggle relatives – godparents were exactly the same in either world, if stronger in the magical one (they were practically uncles and aunts to the children). Christmas and Easter were based on the old pagan festivals of Yule and Ostara – Midwinter and the Spring Equinox. The wizarding world adopted the names in an attempt to make the Muggle-borns feel more comfortable. It was also easier in school.

James just smirked. "Come on. We'll be allowed to open one present before dinner, and the rest afterwards – family tradition, I'm afraid. Drove me nuts when I was a kid. Still, it makes Christmas Day last a _long_ time."

"Fine." Kathryn sighed, wishing they could get to the fun first.

After unshrinking their numerous gifts and placing them under the large tree in the 'family' living room (there was a formal parlour nearer the front of the castle), James proceeded to give them a tour of the castle. With a ballroom, Banquet/Great Hall, parlour, 'servants' hall', numerous bedrooms, guards' rooms, armoury, two libraries, 'treasure trove' (holding numerous jewels and suchlike, magicked and plain), 'magic room' (holding many ancient magical items), potions lab and large kitchen, the group was left with little doubt that not only were the Potters rich in love, they were rich in money as well.

Still, Kathryn had always loved stately homes, and enjoyed looking around it.

"This place must be extremely well-protected with so much in it." Damion observed.

James nodded. "You can only find it if you know where to look, only with a Potter can you be let in, and then only if you mean the family no harm. You can't enter in animal form whether transfigured or an animagus. Anti-Apparition wards means no one can arrive through them, but you can Apparate within them and out through them. Only specific portkeys can get through, and then only by a family member or a wife, like Lily." He smiled. "There are numerous other protections, but this place is safer than Hogwarts, in that few actually realise where the Potter ancestral home is, or what it is. There normally _is_ one, but the younger generations tend to buy homes."

"Don't tell me you have properties across the world." Kathryn groaned.

James smirked. "Nope. We own part shares in a string of magical hotels in America, so we can always get rooms. There's a small villa in Greece and another in Italy. A cottage in France. That's it."

"Oh, that's _such_ a small amount."

"Pah, Kathryn, the Blacks are much richer than the Potters!" Sirius informed her, putting on his 'falsely superior' air that he always attributed the impressions of his family.

Kathryn grinned. "But weren't you disowned?"

"Not technically. The fortune doesn't go to anyone else. Always the first-born son." Sirius explained. "Unless the Head dies with only a daughter, but that hasn't happened yet. We normally have at least one son."

"Lovely." Kat sank into his arms and looked up with a deliberately vapid expression. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

"You mean it wasn't for my extreme prowess in the bedroom?" Sirius bit back a gasp mockingly.

"Well, that may have been part of it…"

The others were laughing at their antics.

"Dinner's served!" Harold called.

It was almost a relief.

The family dining room was more comfortable and informal than the public one, decorated magnificently for the occasion. The heavy, long, oak table was covered in a tablecloth and full of sumptuous foods. A massive turkey (a tradition the wizarding world had picked up from the Muggles – plus the Potters liked turkey), roast potatoes, steaming boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, steamed Brussels sprouts, carrots, roasted parsnips, bacon, boats full of gravy and more littered the table.

Harold smiled at the end of the table. "I bid thee welcome and please eat of our table."

James and Lily stepped forward. "We accept thy hospitality gladly, Father."

Kathryn and Sirius. "We thank thee kindly for thy hospitality, Lord Potter."

"We will partake of your table happily, Lord Potter." Damion smiled, his had clasped with Alura's.

Remus stepped forward alone, feeling a little empty. "I thank you and partake of your table gladly, Lord Potter."

"Then sit, pray." Harold ordered.

The group descended on the table.

Peter was not there – he was having Christmas with his own family. It had surprised the other Marauders since (except for James' two-year absence) they had eaten Christmas dinner together since their third-year.

As they ate, they chatted and laughed, discussing work, holidays and future plans. They were into dessert when talk turned to Alura and her baby.

"When's it due?" Paige asked.

"April. I'm nearly six months now." Alura smiled. "Of course, if he or she is anything like their brother, they'll be out early." She smiled at her young son, sat in his carry-chair on a chair beside her.

"And speaking of babies…" James grinned, after Lily had whispered in his ear. "We have an announcement."

The others all turned to stare, and Sirius was forcibly reminded of Lily's earlier distemper. She couldn't be…

"At the end of July, James and I will be having a baby boy." Lily smiled.

Kathryn, realising it, jumped up and ran to her friend, hugging her fiercely. Lily didn't see her friend's wicked look.

"Oooh! Lily, that's wonderful!" Kathryn cried.

Lily nodded, laughing as her friend proceeded to hug her stomach, saying, "Hey, Harry, I'm your Auntie Kat, your evil Uncle Sirius' wife."

Sirius spluttered indignantly.

"Harry?" Paige enquired, confused.

James nodded. "Well, Kat knew from her dreams anyway, but it was the name we'd have picked anyway. Harry James Potter. Harry for his granddaddy," here he grinned at his father, "and his great-granddaddy." He grinned at Lily.

"My grandfather was named Harailt, but known as Harry." Lily explained. "I was very close to him until he died when I was ten."

The others nodded.

"I think it's a splendid name." Remus stated.

"You'd know all about names, though, wouldn't you?" Sirius smirked. "A man with a name like Remus Lupin, a werewolf? Never!"

Remus gave a laugh, one of the few genuine ones since Radella had been taken into hospital. "I do sometimes consider that my parents cursed me."

"Got a brother called Romulus?" Kathryn asked.

Remus shook his head. "Nope."

"Then he won't kill you in an argument about founding a city." Kathryn smirked. In her mind, though, another thought reigned.

'_But one you considered a brother will destroy us for fifteen years.'_

XXXXX

It was not until present unwrapping that the excitement over Lily's announcement had died down.

"Oh, Lily, it's beautiful!" Alura cried as she opened the box that contained a butterfly necklace on a delicate chain.

Lily smiled. "I thought you'd like it. I had the feeling this one's going to be a girl, and maybe it could be passed down to her when she's old enough."

Alura clapped her hands in delight. "It's perfect. Particularly as you'll be this one's godmother."

Lily froze. "What?"

Alura laughed. "Well, who else would I choose? Radella was already made godmother to Robbie here." She tickled her son's tummy. The eight-month-old was happily sitting on a play mat, giggling every once in a while at the antics of the 'adults' around him.

"Thank you, 'Lura, Damion." Lily smiled.

"Hey, she picked the godmother!" Damion put up his hands in defeat. "Remus, old man, how do you feel about playing godfather?"

Remus looked up, startled. "What, but my…"

"We don't give two shi – er – shots about your lycanthropy, Remus." Damion stated, after earning a glare from his wife about language around the children. "You'll make a grand godfather, particularly as we _all_ know James will choose Sirius."

James nodded mock-morosely. "How careless of me! That hag-begotten pact!"

Sirius looked mock-wounded. "What, you don't want me to godfather your first-born son, James? No!"

Lily laughed. "Yes, you're it, Sirius. And Kathryn, if you will?"

Kathryn nodded, smiling. "I'd be delighted."

"Time for another present, I think." Harold stated, grinning, and pulled out a book-shaped present, frowning. "Erm, this is to 'Baby Black'?"

Sirius rose, as if looking for something. "Baby Black, Baby Black. Kathryn, now where did we put Baby Black?"

Lily's eyes widened. "No…"

Kathryn grinned mischievously. "Why, dear husband, I do believe Baby Black is not in any position to be put anywhere at the moment."

"Oh, really, I thought I forgotten her."

"Him."

"One or the other."

"Got to be really, hasn't it?" Kathryn smirked.

Lily looked at her best friend steadily, her eyes noting the glow around her friend. "You're pregnant?"

Kathryn fluttered her eyelashes. "Of course!"

Lily squealed, as did Alura, and the three pregnant women gathered each other in a group hug.

"Nice delivery." James smirked, clapping Sirius on the back.

"We thought so too. Couldn't do anything as normal as 'I have an announcement' now, could we?" Sirius grinned at his friend.

"Congratulations you two." Damion shook their hands. "How's morning sickness?"

The men shuddered in unison. "Horrible."

Harold grabbed his son and pseudo-son with each arm. "Don't worry. It stops in a few weeks. Just wait until the cravings start."

"The swollen ankles."

"The mood swings."

"Tears, irrationality."

"Sex."

The two younger men stared at Harold.

"What? Some women get exceptionally horny when they're pregnant. It's the hormones." Harold explained.

James looked at him, his mother and shuddered at the thought. Sirius smirked.

"That would explain a lot…"

Remus grinned at his two friends. "I'll make sure I keep the spare room made up." He informed them. "I just hope you stagger the times your wives kick you out of the house."

James and Sirius exchanged glances. Then they dove on Remus.

Meanwhile Paige was hugging Kathryn with a big grin.

"Your parents are pleased?" She smiled.

"Of course!" Kathryn cried happily. "I'm giving them their first grand-child. Although, to be quite honest, I'm the only one they'd reasonably accept it from. Adalia and Paul are too young. Leila's only just out of Hogwarts and has no boyfriend. And Jonah and Joseph aren't married either. Jack, of course…" She gave a wan smile. "He'd bet me a galleon that he'd give Mum and Dad their first grandchild. I guess I won."

Paige held the girl's shoulder softly. "Do not cry what should be, and what could have been. Celebrate what is. There's no harm in going to Jack in the ward and telling him. Even if he can't hear you, he'll know, somehow, subconsciously, that you're there, and he's to be an uncle. Just as there's no harm in visiting Radella either."

A thought ricocheted in Kathryn's head. _'All the Enchanted pregnant at once. We should have a photo…'_

She dismissed the idea. Lily didn't know. Only she and Alura did (Alura because she would be taking the children as their honorary godmother). The children would be blessed without either parent truly present – Kathryn would be standing in. The least they could do was do it in Radella's room.

'Still, maybe…' 

It was then that Kathryn realised what her husband was doing to one of his best friends.

"Sirius! Leave Remus alone and come and kiss me, you great lump!"

Sirius dropped Remus' leg and grinned, walking over to his wife.

"To hear is to obey, my fair and sweet lady."

The others laughed.

"You've got him well trained, Mystique." Remus grinned.

XXXXX

A/N:

So, what do you think? Did you like the way Sirius and Kathryn announced their baby? The present, by the way, was one of those photo albums in which you keep photos and record the baby's 'firsts' (tooth, smile, step, word, etc.).

I quite liked the chapter. It was light and fluffy to make up for the last two dark ones. I guess I'm going to be doing a lot of work on this story in the next few weeks. I just hope I avoid writer's block.

I had no feedback on the photo. Do you want a scene where they take the photo? And what about Regulus – do you want to know how he died/what happened? I might make it having already happened (probably in the 'two years' when James and Lily were away), and do it like that.

I need feedback people!

Also, you may (or may not) know that I have a C2 group out there called 'Lightning and Fire'. It's mainly Harry/Ginny, though there are a few other pairings, Marauder fics and AU fics in there as well. M-rated (R-rated) fics and crossovers are on my favourite stories list.

I'm going to post up another fic as well. It was in answer to an SIYE Challenge, The Dream Adventure Challenge. It's called _An Ultimate Dream_. Quite light and fluffy.

Progress is being made on _Teasing, Teaching and Time Travel_. It depends if you prefer a short chapter quickly, or a longer chapter later on (it's about 8 pages long at the moment).

To everyone who got the kids right – that's Harry, Neville and Selene (Kat and Sirius' daughter) – lots of cookies!

New challenge:

Who are the Elemental Warriors?

There are definite clues in the last couple of chapters.

If you prefer something _really_ hard…

In which novel is there a reference to a woman looking like 'a Sister dipped in blood', and who is the author?

Clue – female Canadian Author!

If you did this in your AS-level exam, it's a doozy. And I sympathise – I had mine just before half term as well!

Enjoy the summer sunshine and try to stay calm over _Half-Blood Prince_!

Lol, Tanydwr


	40. Chapter 40: Pregnancies and births

Celebrate Midsummer at Stonehenge! Well, some people are. I've been at school and glued to the computer to produce this for you!

See, didn't I tell you I'd write them more quickly? Less than a week as well! Wow! I'm impressed with myself. But please, tell me if the chapter's any good?

This covers a fairly large area of time – January to June 1987. Most of it is various scenes or overviews of that time.

Umm, answers to various questions at the end.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 40: Pregnancies and births**

_January 1987:_

When Moody had heard the news that three of his top Aurors were pregnant he had not been best pleased.

"DON'T ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW TO USE CONTRACEPTIVES!" He had yelled.

Kathryn and Sirius had both noted with surprise that since her pregnancy, neither had suffered flashbacks or nightmares to their captivity.

"You think he's showing magic already?" Sirius asked his wife.

"Maybe _she_ is, but it could equally be something to do with the pregnancy anyway – helping soothe us and help us so we're alright when he or she is born." Kat suggested. Despite the fact she knew they were going to have a little girl, she had not told Sirius, and they used 'he' or 'she' interchangeably.

None of the women had been pleased to hear that from three months on they'd be unable to go out into the field.

Moody had explained it.

"There's too many Death Eaters out there who'd love to give any one of you a miscarriage." He informed them. "A witch's natural magic prevents that from happening until three months – usually – but after that, it's your magic alone. Babies cannot perform magic from the womb. Furthermore, if your husbands know you're out there, in danger, carrying their child, they're not going to be able to do their jobs properly. You'll be on paperwork, light cases and Ministry work. Kathryn, the Department of Mysteries will have more access to you in your capacity as a semi-Unspeakable."

Despite their anger, they all knew he'd been talking sense, and submitted after several cross remarks.

Moody had put the men together in a group, making sure they knew to speak to the women (who were in their own group whilst pregnant) about the missions as contacts and for advice. He didn't know about Lily and Kathryn's telepathic abilities with James and Sirius, but this made even more sense.

Kathryn spent a lot of January on Unspeakable duty. They had her speaking to Damion as her contact, and in the month she could still go out in the field, they had her do several retrieval sessions, including one that needed a pregnant witch to do it.

Morning sickness faded as they reached their third month of pregnancy.

After a week without it, Kathryn was extremely relieved, having suffered it the worst.

"No more sickness." She had told Sirius happily.

He'd grinned at her. "That is good news indeed."

He just wondered when the cravings and serious mood swings started.

XXXXX

_5th February 1987:_

Kathryn walked through the Spell Damage Ward, her movements slow and lethargic. Part of her hated doing this. Visiting her brother. Deciding her best friend's future. What right did she have to do that? She wondered. Just visions the gods sent to torment her.

As she entered the room that had once been hers and now belonged to Radella, she observed the glamour she had placed over Radella's stomach as soon as she had started showing. Only Healer Rafal and one or two others could see through it in order to keep an eye on the woman's pregnancy.

"Hey, 'Della." Kathryn entered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hear me at all?"

The catatonic woman made no response. Kathryn had not expected one, but still tried every time.

"Well, you know now that all of the Enchanted are pregnant. I'd like a picture, but I don't know about telling Lily. And we're not really showing yet, either. We'll need another month or so at least." She gave a wan smile. "Well, you're six months along now. Twins, remember, so they might come early. Impatient, I guess. Like their mummy."

She sighed.

"Remus doesn't know. He's depressed, 'Della. Sworn to help you anyway he can. Something about that worries me. Does it mean what I think it might? Do you know, Radella? Is that why they worry that he might be a traitor?" She smoothed her friend's hair. "Remus loves you more than life itself, but I know he'd never betray James and Sirius. They're his brothers."

"Kathryn?" A voice spoke from the doorway.

She turned and smiled. "Kendra. How is she?"

"Well. Her condition's not changed much, but at least it has not deteriorated. Her body's giving all of the usual responses to her pregnancy, though without the cravings. We've been making sure we help her exercise in preparation for the birth."

"She's due in May, right?"

"Yes, but it could be any time from seven months on. Twins tend to be delivered early." Kendra Rafal explained. "We've got a constant monitor on her."

"The babies?" Kathryn asked.

"They're healthy. One girl and one boy. Have you told Alura?"

Kathryn nodded. "A while ago. I felt she ought to know early on. Damion knows as well – that's how we declared it a protective custody case. He's an Unspeakable. He can probably convince the department to let him adopt them in order for study of them as children."

Kendra nodded. "It makes sense. So, how are you?"

"Morning sickness has stopped." Kathryn gave a smile. "Sirius has been very good about it, but I know he's going to do something stupid soon. Lily's already kicked James out twice – her hormones and empathy are working at cross-purposes, and she's projecting what she thinks he's feeling onto him and then apparently feeling it. Poor bloke."

Kendra laughed. "And I thought normal pregnancies were bad."

"Still, it helps Remus somewhat. He keeps his spare room made up for them, and James and Sirius keep giving him presents for helping them out. It's one of the few ways we can get him to accept anything."

Kendra nodded in agreement. "Most werewolves are the same – they despise charity. Luckily, Remus hasn't turned feral."

"Feral?" Kathryn looked worry.

"Some werewolves will turn to their wolf instincts and go completely feral. It can be very dangerous. Others will live in packs in secluded woods." Kendra explained.

"Oh. I never knew that. Remus doesn't like to discuss it." Kathryn explained.

"I can imagine."

"Well, I'll see you in a few weeks. Is there any chance I could bring Lily at some point?" Kathryn asked. "It's silly, but I'd like a picture of the four of us whilst we're _all_ pregnant."

Kendra laughed. "You can charm the camera to not detect the glamour, if you want, whilst maintaining it while Lily's here. Just tell her you want a picture of you all together."

Kathryn nodded. "I'm not sure she'll fall for it…"

"Do it. Any pictures you can, Kathryn. You never know when you might need them." Kendra advised.

Kathryn sighed, nodding, before leaving the room.

XXXXX

_17th February 1987:_

Kathryn woke up suddenly, horror flooding her mind.

The vision came back to her.

_Pregnant Molly … Attack on the Burrow … Death Eaters … Torture, Cruciatus … The Dark Mark … Gravestones … Molly Weasley, Beloved Mother … Ronald Weasley, Never Had The Chance To Shine …_

She flung herself from the bed and started throwing on clothes. Sirius was on a mission with James, Frank and Moody, none of them could hear her calls.

Absently, she telepathically called Lily.

Lily, She called.

Wha…! Ugh, Kat? 

Lily, call my Dad. There's an attack on the Burrow. 

Why don't you… 

I'm going. 

Kat, you won't be protected! 

Molly's eight months pregnant, Lily! 

That silenced her friend.

I'll call him. Don't do anything stupid. 

Get the Prewetts there. They're Molly's younger brothers, worship the ground she walks on. 

I know. They'll do anything to protect those kids. 

Kathryn cut her friend off, and, calling on her Elemental alter ego Fire Star, disappeared from her home in a flash of bright fire.

She found something close to devastation in her wake.

The Prewetts were already there, fighting about five Death Eaters in tandem. Arthur was engaging another, desperately trying to draw them away from Molly, who stood in front of her children in the living room like a mother wolf protecting her cubs. She had her wand out, and she was consistently incanting a shield, one hand on her protuberant belly.

There was a Death Eater coming from another angle.

"That child shall not be born!" It hissed.

Kathryn's eyes widened. What on Earth would be so important about Ron that Voldemort would order them to prevent his birth?

Her wand forgotten, flames raced from the fire elemental's hands in twisting ropes. Just as the hidden Death Eater incanted the Killing Curse, the rope yanked his wand up, shooting a hole in the ceiling. Molly turned, shocked, but grateful as she saw the familiar young woman.

Fiery ropes bound the Death Eater hand and foot, and she left him floating in the air. They did not burn him, though they were unpleasantly warm. However, should anyone _else_ touch the ropes…

Kathryn slipped through Molly's shield to stand beside her.

"The other's will handle themselves." She murmured. "Protecting you and your children is my top priority."

Molly nodded. "Thank you."

Kathryn waved her off. "We pregnant women have to stick together, don't we?"

Molly looked shocked, then smiled. "Congratulations. How far are you?"

As Kathryn set up a protective shield along with a few glamours (trying to hide them from view), she replied. "About three and a half months."

Molly nodded. Her young friend had lingering protection from the pregnancy, but very little – most of it dissipated around twelve weeks with the loss of morning sickness.

"_Activate_." Kathryn hissed, calling the shield and glamour up.

Instantly the Death Eaters who had been heading towards them looked confused. The group had apparently Disapparated.

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief as the Death Eaters changed direction and the Aurors responded to the scene. She was just lucky none of the Death Eaters had spotted her when she went to help Molly. If they had…

Ten minutes later, Arthur ran in. "Molly! Molly, where are you?" He called, frantic.

Kathryn, taking the sign that the skirmish had ended, nullified her glamour and shield.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he ran to hug his wife and then the three small boys who had been huddled together behind her.

"I'm fine, Arthur, really. Kathryn here saved my life." Molly informed him.

Kathryn looked down. "Well, anyone would. I didn't know what curse he was casting…"

"It was the Killing Curse, and you know full well." Molly gave her a patented 'you _will_ tell me the truth' look that Kathryn guessed was what was so effective on her sons.

The younger woman changed tack. "Alright, I did know, and I stopped him. I'm just _that_ good."

The older adults laughed.

There was a tug on her trouser leg and she looked down to see the wide, solemn eyes of a nearly two-year-old Fred or George.

"Yes?" She asked. She couldn't help smiling – he was just so adorable.

"T'ank 'oo." The boy said.

Kathryn's smile brightened. "You're welcome. Are you Fred?"

He shook his head. "No, George!" He pointed at himself.

"Well, then, George, you and your brothers were very brave." Kathryn told him.

The boy gave her a magnificent smile, hugged her around the leg and trotted off to join his twin in grabbing their twin uncles' attention.

Kathryn shook her head slightly. "They're so _cute_ when they're small."

Molly nodded. "And then they turn into boys who want to play with dragons or hunt dangerous tombs for a living." She gave Kathryn a pointed stare.

"It's not my fault Bill spent too much time with Paul! Paul worships Joe and Joe!" Kathryn complained.

"Yes, well, apparently his big sister was busy with other things." Molly raised a brow as she saw Kathryn colour.

"He had two other big sisters to play with." She gave a sigh. "I've not spent nearly as much time with Paul as I'd've liked. But first I was at Hogwarts, then the Academy, and then _he_ was at Hogwarts, and we only really had the summers."

Molly nodded. "It can be difficult, being so far apart."

Kathryn nodded. "I guess. I mean, Bill's, what, thirteen?"

"Twelve." Molly corrected. "He's not thirteen until June."

Suddenly the colour drained from Kathryn's face.

"KATHRYN FARRAH BLACK! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE FIELD! ON _MOODY'S_ ORDERS!" Her father roared.

"Daddy, Daddy, please." She began shaking. "I had to… A vision… I had to get here… If I didn't… The future… The Weasleys are _so_ important… That baby…" She gestured to Molly's stomach. "Daddy, he's important! His loyalty shall never waver but once. The winds and the air shall celebrate his birth. Daddy, I couldn't let them die. Not after what I saw!"

Olden's anger faded with his daughter's words. He grabbed hold of her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, Kit. When Lily said you'd gone in, you terrified me. Pregnancy for Aurors is dangerous! There are spells you can't use, and others that can damage you irreparably… Merlin's beard, Kathryn, do you know how much Voldemort would honour the Death Eater to cause you to miscarry?"

Kathryn nodded, tears pricking her eyes. Guilt was eating away at her. She had put her baby in harm's way. They'd been keeping the pregnancies as quiet as possible, but if anyone discovered the truth…

"Just don't do it again." Olden ordered her. "I can't lose you again, Kat. Your kidnapping was bad enough."

"I promise, Daddy." Kathryn murmured.

"Go home. Don't suppose you can change his ropes?" He asked, gesturing to the Death Eater Kathryn had bound.

A few hand-flicks and she was done. "He's the one who tried to kill Molly. Avada Kedavra."

Her father nodded.

As Kathryn was about to go, Molly caught her arm.

"Kathryn, I want to thank you again. But be careful. Losing a child…" Molly's face was torn. "It hurts more than anything."

Kathryn looked confused.

"I lost my baby at my fifth month of pregnancy due to a spell from a Death Eater, Kathryn." Molly explained. "Two years after Charlie. I was caught in an attack on Diagon Alley. No one should have to go through that, least of all someone who does your job. I didn't have Percy until four years later. The pain was so terrible. Some curses can hurt you enough that you will no longer conceive. Look up some spells to protect yourself, Kathryn." The older woman assured her.

Kathryn nodded. She now understood why there was such a large gap (six and a half years) between Charlie and Percy. Molly was sharing something very personal with her, and Kathryn hugged her firmly.

"Thank you, Molly. And for my sake and yours, I will never put my baby in harm's way again."

"That is all I ever ask."

"You have such a big heart, Molly." Kathryn looked at the woman wonderingly. "You never lose love for anyone. You just make more room. I wish the wizarding world had more people like you."

Molly blushed, pleased by the compliment.

Kathryn gave her a smile, and Apparated home.

XXXXX

Kathryn found out Sirius' views on her 'heroics' the next evening when he got back from the mission.

"You did _what_?" He had demanded in a voice so cold it made her shiver.

Kathryn repeated herself.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?" Sirius yelled. "You went into the field – in the midst of a battle no less – in your condition?"

"I'm pregnant, Sirius!" Kathryn yelled, her ire getting up. "Not an invalid! I don't need you to make decisions for me!"

"Are you sure? Because you seem to be making rather lousy ones by yourself!" Sirius yelled in response.

"Molly could have died!"

"SO COULD YOU! YOU HAVE OUR CHILD INSIDE YOU, AND YOU SPARED NO THOUGHT FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!" Sirius roared. "ARE YOU TRULY THAT FOOLISH?"

"Sirius, I had to… My visions –"

"WILL GET YOU KILLED! KATHRYN, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU, YET YOU SEEM TO ALWAYS GET IN TROUBLE! YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT YOURSELF, ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU LEAVE US, WHAT YOU'LL LEAVE BEHIND!"

"I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND TWIDDLE MY THUMBS WHILE I WAIT TO HEAR IF MY LOVED ONES ARE DEAD OR NOT!" Kathryn yelled in response.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE!"

As soon as he said it, Sirius hated himself. His skin paled, and the anger drained from his face.

"Kathryn, I…"

"Get out."

"Kat…"

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Kathryn screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry."

Sirius Disapparated.

Kathryn was left to cry into her pillow.

XXXXX

Sirius reappeared at Remus' flat.

"I think I have just said the stupidest thing in my life, ever."

XXXXX

The next morning, Sirius Apparated to their home and knocked on the front door, fully expecting it to be flung in his face as soon as it was opened.

However, it wasn't opened.

Concerned, Sirius bypassed the wards and entered. He'd been intending on being polite enough to stand on the doorstep and apologise, but fear gripped him now.

Had his stupid comment hurt Kathryn more than he could imagine?

He ran through each room, desperately searching for his wife.

He found her in their bedroom.

She was on the bed, wrapped in one of his shirts, hugging one of his sweaters. The pillow and sweater were wet with tears, as was her face. She was still sobbing.

"Merlin, Kathryn, I'm sorry." Sirius moaned.

She didn't respond, still crying into the sweater.

Sirius moved over to the bed and took her in his arms. All thoughts of fancy apology went out of the window.

He gave a barking, humourless laugh. "Seems I always say stupid things when I'm angry." He recalled. "Stupidest things of my life. Telling Snape to visit Moony. And then questioning your feelings. It's always your safety that can get me like that though. I never meant to hurt you. I'm just so terrified I'll lose you again. And it'll be my fault again. Just like I chased you into the forest. Then if carrying my child gets you killed, I'll never forgive myself…"

Kathryn looked up at Sirius. She pulled herself away from him and promptly punched him solidly on the jaw.

"Now listen to me, Mr Black. It was _not_ your fault I was in that forest, and it will _not_ be your fault if I'm stupid enough to go out in a fight whilst I'm pregnant. I know I shouldn't have, but you weren't here, and my instincts took over. But don't ever doubt my feelings. I love you, and I love this baby I'm carrying. Nothing can change that."

She broke down into tears again.

Sirius just held her close, dropping kisses in her hair, apologising over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry."

XXXXX

_10th March 1987:_

"C'mon you two, we haven't got all day." Kathryn chivvied her two friends up the floors of the hospital.

"But _why_, Kathryn?" Lily asked her friend, confused.

"I told you, I want a picture."

Alura fixed Kathryn with a beady stare. She knew what the other woman was doing.

Finally, they entered Radella's room, only to find Healer Rafal there.

Kendra smiled. "Good morning, ladies. What can I do for you?"

Kathryn held up the camera. "Picture."

In a flash, Kendra whipped out her wand to lock the door while Kathryn used one or two Unspeakable only privacy charms.

Lily frowned. "What's going on?"

"Lily, we've decided to let you in on the truth. You are the final member of Enchanted, and our best friend, not to mention Radella's. It's only _right_ you should know." Alura explained.

"However, you _cannot_ tell anyone else. Not James, not Sirius, not Dumbledore. Most importantly, you _cannot_ tell Remus." Kathryn explained.

"Tell them what?" Lily asked. "What's so important? You're all wound so tight it's giving me a headache." But a little extra boost to her empathy, and she could tell that this was vital.

"I promise. I won't tell anyone about whatever this is."

Kendra looked at Kathryn and nodded.

Kathryn swept a hand over Lily's eyes.

Lily looked at her, confused, before she returned her attention to Radella. Her eyes bulged as she noticed the rather large bump on the woman's stomach.

"What?"

"She was turned into a werewolf and spent a month as one, however unknowingly, with Remus. She was impregnated during that time." Kendra explained. "The few studies we _do_ have suggest that should werewolves have children together, they are remarkably fertile, another gift from the wolf."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked. "What about Remus, doesn't he have a right to know?"

"And how is he going to care for them, Lily?" Kathryn challenged. "Think about it, truly. He's got very little money coming in and he's depressed as it is. The only times I've seen him smile in the past few months are Christmas and when Sirius and James recount highly exaggerated tales of our pregnancies. If Radella were alright, they'd be fine, but without her, Remus is barely caring for himself, let alone children."

Alura took up the explanation. "We know it's cruel, and we hate it, but we had to do something. When they're born, the babies will stay with Radella for a month or so. Mother's milk is highly important for the first month – it transfers certain immunities and magical protection. After I've had my baby, Damion will choose to adopt them as an Unspeakable. This has become a matter for them now."

Lily looked shocked. "The Unspeakables?"

Kathryn nodded. "I've been working more with them recently, you know that. To protect them, Damion and I called in a few favours to make Radella's pregnancy a Department of Mysteries secret. You're being told because we trust you. The Department accepted it as we'll be studying the children's genetics and magic. Rarely do werewolves have children that live in the wizarding world. Damion, in looking after them and rearing them, will also look at them from a scientific and magical point of view. They won't be guinea pigs," Kathryn informed her friend, seeing Lily's look of dismay, "they'll live happy and normal lives. The Department just want to see the effect of parental lycanthropy on their offspring. The children won't be true werewolves as such – they can't pass the ailment on and the moon doesn't govern the transformation. But they will have lupine instincts, and they want to see what that means."

"The Department of Mysteries studies genetics?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah, ever since the purebloods found that their numbers were decreasing." Alura smirked, as did Kathryn. "Of course, any dog-breeder could tell them why."

"Inbreeding. Yuck." Kathryn stuck out a tongue. "Especially among the darker families. They don't find it fashionable to have more than one or two children, generally. And they reject foreign blood. The Potters, in that instance, do not have entirely British blood. It's from all around the Isles – particularly Scotland, actually – and Europe. Paige's parents were Dutch. They have French, German, Swedish and even Italian connections. Not to mention the odd magical creature."

"How do you know James' bloodline?" Lily asked.

"It's one of the things they have me study. And it doesn't matter my telling you, because James is your husband. The Potters are a classic example of how to survive as a pureblood family, but they don't even try to. They just happen to fall in love with people who tend to have a good three or so generations of magic."

"Magical creatures?" Lily asked.

"James' great-grandma on his paternal, maternal side was an Irish nymph." Kathryn explained. "His line also holds places for a Sidhe, a Mediterranean mermaid in human form, and three Amazons."

Lily nodded – she had known about it.

"Don't you hope that Harry doesn't happen to reveal one of those magical abilities?" Kathryn teased with a wicked grin.

Lily rolled her eyes. "James has already displayed the mermaid genes." She remarked, observing his power for water.

"Hmm, maybe that's why the element chose him." Kathryn mused.

"So, why did you _really_ bring me here?" Lily asked.

Kathryn looked at her, smiling brightly. "I was telling the truth. I wanted a photo. Just think – all four Enchanted are pregnant at the same time. And as we're just about showing – especially me – I thought it would be nice to take a picture to keep this in our memories forever."

Lily looked at her, and laughed. "That is a nice thought. And yes, you are showing more than me."

At four and a half months, Kathryn looked five and she knew it. All the same, she couldn't complain. Her bust had grown a size bigger, and her curves more pronounced, something her husband revelled in, claiming it gave her a true 'beautiful mother' appearance. She wasn't sure what he meant by that. Lily had shown similar changes, but she was only just showing, and her slighter frame meant it wasn't as obvious.

Kendra smiled at them all. "I think you all look wonderful. Pregnancy is one of the most wonderful periods of a witch's life. Although, I'd also say when your child reaches about four or five months is also a wonderful time."

"Why?" Kathryn asked.

"You can finally sleep through the night, and you trust yourself to place your baby in another room." She gained a wicked look. "And you can get back to _other_ nighttime pursuits."

Alura groaned. "How do you think I ended up in this condition? It was getting back to those nighttime pursuits three months after giving birth."

The others laughed.

"Well, there's the advantage of having your husband wait on you hand and foot." Lily mused.

"When he's calmed down." Kathryn muttered. It had taken a while for Sirius and her to get back to normal after their argument. However, since then, Sirius had been doubly attentive, while she had made sure she kept her side of the deal (and didn't get in danger).

Alura grinned. "What have you had him fetch?"

Lily shrugged slightly. "I've had the weirdest cravings. Italian foods, mainly. And apples. Lots and lots of apples."

Kathryn nodded. "Sirius just stops at the shop on his way back from work every night to pick up more chocolate. I'm eating even more than usual."

"I didn't think that was possible." Alura looked shocked.

On instinct, Kathryn turned to look at Radella. While she remained still and stoic, there was the slightest hint of a smile on the woman's face.

"Keep it light." Kathryn whispered. "I think 'Della's smiling."

Kendra noticed, and quickly went to her patient's side. "Her pulse has dropped to a relaxed state for the first time since we brought her in."

"Happy place. We need to help her to her happy place." Kathryn grinned.

Lily agreed. "There's less pain coming from her."

Alura looked at the woman, shocked. "You can sense her?"

"Yes, of course, why?"

"Then can't you influence her? Help her get back to her normal state of mind?" Alura asked, somewhat excited.

Kathryn and Kendra looked floored that they hadn't considered it.

Lily, however, looked sad. "I tried to help her once. The magical backlash was terrible. I guess my presence was too much like another Cruciatus or something similar."

"Maybe your powers will develop again." Kathryn suggested hopefully.

"At this late stage?" Lily asked.

"Wizards and witches don't fully mature until they hit their thirties at least." Kendra explained. "It's because we have a much longer lifespan, and the magical maturation can often take a lot longer. The longer it takes, the more powerful you end up."

Kathryn nodded – it made sense.

"Well, I guess we ought to do what we came for." Alura rubbed her hands together.

"Picture, yes, of course." Kathryn looked around for her camera. "Kendra, if you'll do the honours?"

"Of course."

The three women gathered around Radella's bed, where the catatonic woman was propped up in the bed. She still held a trace of a smile, which was good for the picture. Alura sat on the bed beside her friend, while Kathryn and Lily leant over at each side. With large smiles, the photo was snapped. A few shots later, Kendra returned the camera to its owner.

"I'll make sure you each get a copy of these." Kathryn promised. "Lily, keep it in your diary, where James can't get at it."

Lily smirked evilly. "Last time he tried to read it, he spent the day in nothing but _very_ tight swimming trunks with polka-dot skin. Not to mention the blast against the wall. Still, when I removed the skin colouration, I got my reward." She gave a dreamy look.

"I really _don't_ want to know." Kathryn informed her. "James is like my brother, though Zeus knows I have enough of those."

"How _are_ the twins?"

"Pains in the backside, I tell you. They pop 'round every week demanding to know if their niece or nephew has appeared yet."

"Despite the fact that they know you're not due 'til the end of July?"

"Despite the fact they know I'm not due 'til the end of July. Idiots, the both of them."

"Aren't all brothers?" Kendra groaned. "Now, visiting hours are over, you three, so you'd better go. Kathryn, I'll call you when she goes into labour."

"She's not due until May though." Kathryn pointed out.

"Twins are often delivered early. She's over seven months now, so they should be safe. We've had indications that it could be soon."

Kathryn nodded, and looked at Lily. "I'll tell you when it happens, but you'll have to be careful. James and the others _can't_ know anything."

"None of the Marauders?" Lily asked.

"_None_ of them. Especially Remus and Peter."

Lily looked startled. "Peter? Why Peter?"

Kathryn shrugged. She wasn't sure when Peter began spying. She knew it was for a year before Lily and James died, but was it longer? "He's easy enough to ply with alcohol to get him to blab a secret. Even easier to get one out of him than Hagrid. Only secrets he's kept are Remus' condition and the boys' secret."

It was a believable enough excuse, but Lily knew Kathryn disliked Peter anyway. She was just careful enough not to make it too obvious to him or the other boys, though Sirius had an inkling.

Kathryn smiled at Kendra. "I'll give you a copy for Radella. This room needs more personality. I mean, I woke up to find it bare. Not pleasant."

"Your family always insisted that you wouldn't stay there long, even after years." Kendra explained.

Kathryn nodded. "I'll see you soon."

She just didn't know how _soon _soon would be.

XXXXX

_16th March 1987:_

"Kathryn!" A voice yelled from the Floo.

Kathryn got up from her place on the sofa (it was her day off, but Sirius was working) and walked over to the Floo.

"Kendra?" She asked, surprised.

"Kathryn, Radella's gone into labour."

"I'll call Damion and Alura."

XXXXX

Kathryn had been sent out of Radella's room as they delivered the babies by a Caesarean section. Part of her was wondering if the reason Radella was so weak was the previous night's full moon. She looked at Alura and Damion and sighed.

"So, you have any ideas from Radella on names?" She asked them.

"Yeah. I found her diary." Alura smirked. "I was the only person allowed in it, ever. In it, she had some scraps of paper with names on them. I think she'd been feeling somewhat broody for a while."

Kathryn raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Well, she loves Robbie to bits, doesn't she?" Alura pointed out, making Radella's affections for her son very much in the present tense. To speak in the past tense made them feel as though Radella had died, and she was very much alive. Just trapped in her own mind.

"So?"

"For a boy, she had the names Conall and Galen, and for a girl, she had Tala and Amena."

Kathryn gave an ironic smile. "Appropriate really."

"Why?" Alura asked, curious.

"Tala is a Native American name meaning wolf. Conall is Celtic, and either means high, mighty, or strong as a wolf." Kathryn explained. "Appropriate names for the children of wolves."

"Any idea what twins they are?" Damion asked.

They shook their heads. "No. But it wouldn't surprise me to find fraternal."

"Me neither."

"Well then, if she has a boy and girl, we'll honour her wishes and name them Conall Galen and Tala Amena respectively."

XXXXX

It was an hour later when they were permitted back into Radella's room.

The mother was sleeping, no sign of the Caesarean section in the room. In two cribs laid a pair of tiny children.

"Oh, they're beautiful." Alura whispered.

"Is Radella all right?" She asked Kendra.

The Healer nodded. "It went smoothly. The babies will probably cry soon, so they can be fed. Only hospital staff, you three and Lily will be able to see the cribs. There are silencing charms all around the room and the cribs."

Kathryn nodded. "Good."

"You're the godparents?" Kendra asked Alura and Damion.

They nodded.

"Good. In a month, we'll perform the Blessing, unless your wife goes into labour early again." She gave a smirk.

Alura just rolled her eyes.

"What are their names?"

"What are they?" Kathryn asked – both babies were swathed in blankets.

"A boy and a girl. Both five pounds seven ounces. Very healthy for babies this age. The boy was born at seven minutes past nine, the girl at eleven minutes past nine."

Kathryn smiled at the baby girl, now realising the significance of the blue and pink blankets. "So you're going to have a big brother, eh, little one?"

"Conall Galen Lupin and Tala Amena Lupin." Alura stated. "They're what Radella wanted."

"Lupin?"

"Yes. You can't tell Remus, but the least we can do if give them his name officially. When we take them, they'll have the surname White." Damion explained. "If you wish, we can get you a report…"

"That would be helpful." Rafal stated.

Kathryn looked at the two born werewolves and gave a smile. "Sleep well, little cubs."

XXXXX

_March 1987:_

The rest of the month passed fairly smoothly. Kathryn spent more time with her mother as her work in the Department of Mysteries began taking precedence over her work as an Auror. Her knowledge of genetics – a subject she had found fascinating in her coma as well as real life – had put her doing a lot of work gaining DNA samples from various families. In some cases, they were easy to come by. In other cases… well, that's why they needed an Auror attached to the Department.

She also spent a great deal of time working with those in charge of the Hall of Prophecies. She had read about them a great deal, knowing Harry would some day be the focus of one. She also knew a great deal about interpreting them – something her skill of clairvoyance had to aid. She had mentioned that getting her mother in would be a good idea once or twice, since her mother had actually made one or two genuine prophecies in her time, as well as her visions (which were somewhat weaker than Kathryn's, but her time spent in a permanent vision in her coma had meant that the visions were stronger with her). The Department disagreed, however.

She had also discovered that her mother had also had an extra craving for chocolate when she'd been pregnant with her.

"Mark my words, Sirius," she had told her son-in-law. "That child your wife is carrying is a chocoholic girl."

Kat had rolled her eyes. "Mother! Besides, how would you know that?"

"I had the same cravings when I was pregnant with you. Any chocolate would do. Bars, milkshakes, mousses, ice creams – anything. I knew I was having a girl, because with your Jack I craved yoghurt and apples, and the twins made me want pizza."

"Typical Joe 'n' Joe. Unhealthy." Kathryn had smirked.

"And you, my dear?"

Kathryn had no answer to that.

XXXXX

_14th May 1987:_

The twins' first full moon happened the day before they were due to be Blessed. It was surprising in that they grew stronger and healthier as the day approached.

However, they had been unable to remove them from Radella's room due to a sudden burst of magic from the woman herself. As she transformed into the wolf, she circled the children dangerously, before licking them both. They both promptly turned into baby wolves, suckling on their mother and playing delightedly.

XXXXX

_17th April 1987:_

Radella's twins' blessing had been put on hold for Alura, who went into labour a month early (again!) and stayed in labour for two days. It was early morning on the seventeenth, when Damion came out to announce he had a baby girl.

"Halimeda Rhea Jackson." Damion announced proudly, holding his daughter in his arms.

She had her father's colouring – golden blonde hair and fair skin with rosy cheeks. Her eyes were blue, but they'd darken in the next few days, just as her brother's had. Her brother had his mother's colouring with dark hair and olive-tinted skin, but it was too early to tell who he'd look more like facially.

"She's gorgeous." Remus smiled as Damion handed her to him.

"Your goddaughter, Remus. She'll expect presents every Christmas and birthday!" Damion clapped him on the back. Only Kathryn detected the hint of guilt in his eyes.

"She going to be a Hallie or a Meda?" Kevin Pierson (Robbie's godfather) asked, holding Robbie up.

"I don't know. Might be a Meda, just to be different." Damion grinned, accepting his son from his friend.

"The name Halimeda's different enough, I'd say!" Kathryn teased.

Damion ignored her, in order to show Robbie (who'd only been one for about a week) his sister. "Is that your sister?" He asked him. "Is it? You're going to have to protect her, you know. Because she's going to be as gorgeous as her mummy, and she'll need her big brother to protect her from all those wicked, wicked boys."

"Oh, really, Damion, do you have to instil the protectiveness in him from such an early age? Merlin knows I'd've killed Joe 'n' Joe if they'd tried anything on Sirius." Kathryn growled.

"Ah, but he's different. Sirius got on with your brothers, and he wasn't going to be put off by them. If a boy's good enough for my Meda, he'll have to be brave enough to stand up to her brother first. Can't be scared off by a few idle threats you know."

Remus laughed. "You're already preparing for her dating?"

Kathryn smiled at seeing the happiness on Remus' face.

Damion nodded. "Of course. One can never be too prepared for these things, you know."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, Lily, we'll go and see 'Lura."

XXXXX

A few days later, Kathryn, Kendra, Alura and Damion performed the Blessing for the babies. Lily was out running ground control. As in, she had made sure Sirius and James went out for the evening together while she and Kathryn had a 'girly night in'. Kathryn would be returning shortly.

"In the eyes of the Gods, I pronounce you the parents in friendship and magic, if not in blood, of Conall Galen Lupin and Tala Amena Lupin. May you protect them with your lives until such a time as they need no protection or are protected by their true parents." Kathryn finished the Blessing.

A blue light filled the room, swirling around the cut hands of Alura, Damion and Radella and then the blood marked on the twins' foreheads. The traditional magical Blessing was one of the few acceptable Blood Rituals permitted.

Kathryn nodded as the spell finished, then walked to Radella. She healed the cut, and placed a kiss on her friend's forehead. "Thank you, Radella." Somewhere, deep inside of her, she'd been granted permission by Radella to perform the ceremony. She knew that now.

She just prayed some day Radella would be able to look on her children with sane and proud eyes, Remus at her side.

XXXXX

_May 1987:_

May passed relatively quietly except for Alura and Damion's apparent 'adoption' of two children, Conall and Tala White. The others had been told they were orphans left from an attack in France with some significant magic about them, meaning they had been entrusted to an Unspeakable.

A spell to prevent Remus smelling any similarities to himself or Radella was placed almost instantly, and renewed every week. All the same, Remus doted on the new twins as much as his new goddaughter (whose Blessing happened on the seventeenth). It was only seeing Remus alone in his own home that stopped them from telling him the truth. Remus was not up to parenting at all. Kathryn and Lily (alright, Sirius and Lily, since Kathryn couldn't cook) insisted on feeding him every time he visited. His clothes got shabbier as each day went by, and, despite his friends' assistance, the full moons were harder with the knowledge that his beloved was forced into the same thing.

Lily, Kathryn and Alice were all ordered onto maternity leave at the end of the month – even doing work in the Auror offices could occasionally be taxing. Kathryn kept in contact with the Department of Mysteries, though. Their studies on pureblood intermarrying were becoming more and more interesting.

For example, the Malfoys had a one in four chance of producing a Squib. Sirius had snickered at that. He was pleased with himself for marrying someone who's only relation to his family was extremely distantly through marriage. The Orendas actually had closer ties with the Potters. However, Narcissa Malfoy had delivered a boy – Draco, of course – in February. Kathryn knew that he was, unfortunately, completely magical.

Studies of the Potters and the Weasleys had shown that marriage with magical creatures gave a boost to the family magic, depending entirely on the magic practised. In two such the light families, the light magic of creatures such as nymphs, Amazons and elves (this depended entirely on breed – Light, Dark or Dusky Elves, and many weren't humanoid enough to mate with humans) maintained a high magical stream in the family, and in some cases boosted fertility. The Weasleys' ancestral home, the Burrow, was also on a magical sinkhole, and this was tied to the family itself, aiding a family so rich in love and life with equal magic.

Ronald Bilius Weasley had been born on 1st of March, and Kathryn was very nearly named his godmother. All the same, Molly now insisted that her children call Kathryn 'Auntie', though she seemed a little disapproving of Sirius' rather famous recklessness. Sirius' main problem was an explosive temper. The problem with it was that it had a habit of exploding at entirely the _wrong_ times.

Voldemort attacked the magical port in Liverpool at the beginning of the month, but no one knew what he had been after, or if he'd found it.

XXXXX

_June 1987:_

While the girls felt frustrated over their lack of work, their husbands were pushed to the hilt, as Moody tried to get as much work out of them as he could now. They'd all have time off when their children were born. Family was very important to the wizarding world, and they always seemed to celebrate it.

It was in the middle of the month when Damion and Alura seemingly disappeared overnight. A few letters and inquiries explained that Damion had been switched to the American branch of the Department of Mysteries in order to study something no one would disclose. Even to Kathryn. She sighed, knowing that at least they and the children were now safe. Voldemort was concentrating his efforts on Europe and the USA was keeping his attempts at bay, mainly because nearly the entire magical population had non-pureblood. Some had _old_ blood, but the old families were of mixed blood now. Kathryn thought it was nice. Voldemort hated it, since it meant he lost one of the largest magical populations as supporters.

Eventually July dawned, and Alice, Kathryn and Lily had much more important things to worry about than Voldemort.

Preparing the nurseries.

Little did Kathryn remember, but Albus Dumbledore was about to conduct a fateful interview.

XXXXX

A/N:

So, what did you think? Huh, huh? I decided to make a few comments about wizard genetics – it's the kind of thing Kat would say and be studying (we only saw _some_ of the rooms in the Department of Mysteries – who's to say there isn't one for ancestry/blood/genetics?).

I also hope the whole thing with Radella worked. I was going to have the twins born on 15th March, until I realised that was the date of the full moon. I tend to use the real dates for full moons – it makes it easier and somewhat more accurate. 15th March is also, of course, the chosen date for Remus' birthday in _Living With Danger_ and _Living Without Danger_ by whydoyouneedtoknow. This was going to be in honour, but, alas, it is not meant to be! Still, it's a very good story, so read them!

Zenkintha, I found out the meaning for Cho on a name website – I have nearly a dozen of them bookmarked. This one was 'The Etymology of Names' if I remember correctly. It's got loads of names, including a name randomiser if you're really stuck for ideas for a new character. Also, Cho was a Chinese name, but if it's Korean, it's hardly that surprising since the countries are pretty close… Kathryn says 'him' because she's keeping Sirius guessing. They don't want to know the gender. Kathryn just happens to.

Rubber-duckies, James, Lily, Sirius and Kathryn are the Elemental _Guardians_, not the Elemental _Warriors_. There's a difference. Besides, look at the title!

SunflowerLynx, I'm glad you liked the photo idea – I hope this one was good enough. Radella will not be sane for the Order of the Phoenix photo, and, as you can see, Alura and Damion won't be there to be in it. It will take place in the next couple of chapters, after Kathryn suffers a loss… Looks at earlier visions Hmm, wonder what that could be. As for when Jack/Radella/the Longbottoms (ha, did you think I wouldn't include them?) become sane again… Well, you'll have to wait for the sequel, though there _could_ be one or two hints here.

SarahtheBardess, you got the Elemental Warriors right! Have a cookie! As for healing, hmm… See above answer! I'm glad you liked how I incorporated godparents. If you think about it the only Christian seeming things in the wizarding world are Christmas, Easter and godparents. I tried to create a reason for this in making it non-Christian with explanations for these elements. Blessings, for example, are the magical equivalent of a Christening/Baptism/Bar Mitsvah, etc. Yep, Magic's Haven has wings. It was mentioned, but that _was_ a long time ago. I won't make you read it again.

Clifton, I am extremely honoured that you've read my story so many times. Thank you!

magicgirl45852, I did? Oops. I'm forever changing things. Originally, there were only going to be four Elemental Warriors but I changed my mind! Yep, Harry's lightning, but lightning generally comes with a storm with wind and rain, so that's how I excuse that one! If you know which chapter I said it in, I would be grateful for the help so I can modify it. Eventually I'll get around to re-writing this properly with the whole plot in mind – not to mention the sequel!

Well, I'm glad you liked the announcement – I wanted something reasonably original for Kathryn and Sirius, because they're like that.

The answer to last chapter's really hard question:

_In which novel is there a reference to a woman looking like 'a Sister dipped in blood', and who is the author?_

_Clue – female Canadian Author!_

Was: _The Handmaid's Tale_ by Margaret Atwood. I studied it for my AS-level exam. Memorising quotes is not fun!

The answer to _Who are the Elemental Warriors?_ Was correct by SarahtheBardess! You get a cookie. The answer is, of course, Harry, Selene (Sirius and Kat's kid), Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione.

By popular demand, the photo with the Order will go ahead! I might mention Regulas (or is it Regulus?), but it will be in the past tense.

Happy Midsummer Solstice!

Lol, Tanydwr


	41. Chapter 41: Children

Another chapter! Bit different to what I expected – I didn't really write the labour as I expected. More before and after stuff. Hope you enjoy it. I'm going to try and get the rest written soon – we've got rain on the way, so I'll be inside more often and the room the computer's in won't be nearly so hot.

Enjoy then!

**Chapter 41: Children**

_5th July 1987:_

Kathryn laughed as Sirius performed a highly exaggerated version of their changing one of the guest rooms into a nursery for their upcoming child. They had chosen the room on their floor so as to be close, and set up the cradle in their room for the first few weeks.

It had been a struggle trying to decide how to decorate. Kathryn, despite knowing she was going to have a daughter, had not told Sirius and so had to maintain indecision on how to decorate it. They had chosen a simple decorating scheme – white with a simple border. It was very classically a baby's room. A larger cot stood on one side with a table beside it. A bookcase in one corner, filled with both Muggle and magical books. Two squashy armchairs. A chest full of toys. A magical mobile above the cot, decorated with Quidditch paraphernalia (Kat had wanted birds or planets, but unwisely let Sirius choose). A chest of drawers and wardrobe sat to one side. They had yet to get anything for the child above bibs, nappies and such. They hadn't wanted to get clothes too soon before the birth. The linens for both cot and cradle were white with a symbol Kathryn had once doodled at the end of an exam. A diamond shape, quartered, each quarter holding a separate symbol. A flame, a cyclone, a crystal (earth) and a wave of water.

They were currently in Diagon Alley, preparing for the final stages and getting their final things.

Baby clothes.

"So, Kat, d'you think it's a little boy or a little girl?" Lily asked her friend.

Kathryn shrugged, but held a secret smile. "I don't know. According to Sirius, the Blacks always have at least one direct male heir, and since he's the last Black left, he thinks it's fairly certain. However, I pointed out the propensity I inherited from my mother."

"What would that be?" Alice asked, curious.

"To have a daughter who looks a lot like me with identical eyes and my Seer ability." Kathryn answered. "So it's pretty difficult to decide."

Lily frowned. "Doesn't Sirius have a brother? Regulas?"

Kat's eyes widened and she hushed her friend. "Regulas joined the Death Eaters when he left school. From the sounds of things, he didn't like what he was doing and was killed by Voldemort. Or on his orders. Sirius doesn't think he was important enough to have been killed by him directly. We got the news when you and James were AWOL."

Lily looked shocked. "Oh."

'_Oh, indeed,'_ Kat thought. Though he'd never admit it, Regulas' death had hurt Sirius more than he was willing to admit. His younger brother had been less than a year out of school, and Sirius had still held some brotherly love for him. After that, however, the only family members he still loved were Andromeda and Ted Tonks, along with their daughter Nymphadora. She and Sirius had baby-sat for them on occasion, and Kathryn had had fun changing forms with the small Metamorphmagus. Of course, Kathryn merely had a talent for shape-shifting, but it was near enough.

Actually, they had been informed by the young lady that she would be coming to see the 'pretty baby' as soon as Kathryn told her it was born. 'Dora', as the only Light Black family called her, was eight in October and remarkably stubborn.

"So, Alice, Frank," Sirius changed the subject, "what names are you thinking of?"

"Well, we've decided on Neville David if it's a boy." Alice grinned. "David was Frank's father's name."

"Mum will be thrilled." Frank grinned.

"And if it's a girl, she'll be Edith Maria Longbottom. Maria was my grandmother's name." Alice added, smiling.

"Those are lovely." Lily sighed. "We never really had many options with Harry, did we?" She grinned at her husband.

"Come on, do you really think 'Gregory Potter' has the same ring?" Kathryn asked. "Besides, the Goyles just had a son called Gregory."

The Potters gave her an odd look. "We'd never name our son Gregory."

"Oh good."

"Besides, how can we know your feelings on names if we don't know your choices?" James teased.

"If we have a little girl, she'll be Selene Rhiannon Black. If it's a boy, he'll be Orion Coel Black." Kathryn responded. For some reason, she had felt it important to know what Sirius would have wanted to call their son. "We decided to make the Black family tradition of naming children after celestial bodies or constellations our own."

"Why Selene then?" Alice asked.

"Why, it means moon of course." Kathryn grinned. "We could have chosen 'Luna', but that'll be taken within the next year anyway."

"I hate it when you do that." James groaned.

"I know." Kathryn beamed happily, sighing with contentment. She may be the size of a hippopotamus, but the non-hormone driven parts of pregnancy were lovely. "Besides, Selene was a Greek goddess of the moon. She was a Titan, and drove it across the skies in her chariot. Artemis was the actual goddess of the moon, but Selene did the work. She was also supposed to be very beautiful."

"And Rhiannon?"

"It's Welsh." Kathryn responded as though that answered everything. "I have Welsh roots – Magic's Haven is in Wales. Avia's Welsh. Funny how I always address her in Latin though." She had a thoughtful look. "Hmm."

"As for Orion Coel, well, I always liked the story of Orion, and it seemed appropriate for the son of an Auror to be named after a famous hunter." Sirius laughed. "Coel is also Welsh and it means trust. We want our son to be trustworthy."

James raised a brow. "The son of Sirius Black and Kathryn Orenda trustworthy?"

"Hey!"

"What's Rhiannon mean?" Lily asked.

"Witch – nymph – goddess." Kathryn laughed. "Rather appropriate, though I don't believe we have any nymph or divine blood in the family."

"Isn't your grandmother named for one?" James teased.

"Coventina – water goddess." Kathryn laughed again. "I'd not thought of that."

"Nymphs feature in several pureblood families." Sirius shrugged. "Not the Blacks, though. They tend to be attracted to nature-loving and light families."

"And with your family living in Wales on the edge of a forest…" Frank left it open.

Kathryn shrugged. "I'm not bothered, really."

Lily let out a sudden coo. "Oh, aren't they beautiful!"

The others turned to look at what she'd spotted.

In the window of a shop named _Enfants de Magie_ sat several amazingly cute baby-sized robes. Next to them were a number of the magnificent Blessing robes worn by magical children. Some families had traditional ones, but for Muggle-borns or those who were the second or third child (they were usually handed down to the eldest son or daughter), the robes were a godsend.

"Those are beautiful." Sirius agreed. "How about it, Kat?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Mum promised me the robes I was Blessed in. She had separate ones for the boys and the girls. The male one is still promised to Jack. She won't give in. We got the cradle because we gave her her first grandchild."

"Well, we need some." Lily stated.

"What?" Sirius and Frank looked surprised.

James blushed. "The Potter Blessing robe was caught in a fire a few years ago. I promised Mum and Dad we'd get a new one, and this place will personalise them." He pointed to a sign.

"Then, pray thee, enter." Kathryn stated dramatically. "We should be looking for some clothes anyway. We've none yet. The problem is gender."

"Get some of each." Alice suggested. "Then those that you don't need you can almost guarantee one of the rest of us will. I can't imagine we'll have all boys."

Kathryn smiled mischievously. "That would be awkward!"

Lily gave a sigh. "I wish Alura were here. She'd've loved this."

"So would Radella." Kathryn thought sombrely. The look Kat and Lily exchanged was significant and was noted by their husbands.

"Don't let Remus hear you say that." James advised. "He misses Alura and Damion's kids already. He thought they were wonderful, taking in twins with two young kids of their own, even if it was part of the job. He thought the twins were amazing."

Now he knew something was up as Lily suddenly absorbed herself in some Quidditch-influenced baby-grows and a guilty look sparkled in Kat's eyes as she looked down and stroked her stomach. He stored it away for later – he wasn't going to ruin the day now.

"Are we going to get Quidditch ones?" James asked his wife. "I'm sure he's planning on taking after his daddy and mummy."

"Not until he's at least eight, James." Lily informed her husband tartly. "But I think we'll get one or two baby-grows with Quidditch on them."

"Good choice." Kathryn sparkled.

"Why?"

"Let's just say Harry's going to be small, slight and speedy." She smirked.

"A Seeker! I knew it!"

"You do not know it. Besides, we both played Chaser as well. He could just as easily be one of those." Lily scolded.

Sirius smirked as Lily and James bickered good-naturedly about their son. He slipped his arms around his wife's waist from behind, resting his hands on 'Baby Black' as their child was affectionately known.

"How's our baby doing right now?" He asked his wife, kissing her cheek softly.

"Our baby is doing very well. She has just taken a particularly good kick at Mummy's kidneys." Kathryn winced.

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, this one's going to be as violent as you."

"I'm not violent!"

"Yes you are. How many times have we got in trouble because you used your fists instead of magic?"

"Well…"

"Exactly."

It was at that moment the shopkeeper decided to appear, looking elated at the sight of three pregnant women in her shop.

"My dears! Oh, my, you muzt all be fairly well along now!" She beamed, looking at them with amazement. Her voice was faintly accented.

If there was something Kathryn had learnt over the past eight months, it was that the wizarding world loved babies.

Lily nodded. "We're all due at the end of the month."

"You are friends also! It must be wonderful to have friends to share this time with." She smiled. "I'm Madam Levant, but you may call me Françoise."

"You're French?" Kathryn asked.

The woman nodded. "My accent is very faint now, I fear, but I regain it, when I go home to the motherland. My husband is also French."

"Ah." Kathryn smiled. "Well, we're all Aurors. We didn't want to buy clothes too soon, see. Especially as Alice and I are not sure of our children's genders. We didn't want to know."

"Oh, of course. That does not matter though. You are perfectly welcome to buy clothes for both genders and return those you don't need in exchange for other things you do." Madam Levant replied. "Others 'ave swapped clothes with friends. Sometimes it is good to trust a friend's judgement."

Alice nodded. "We thought so too. We can't _all_ have boys. I'm positive either Kat or I have a girl."

"Oh, you know what you are having?" She looked at Lily, who had not been gestured to.

Lily and James nodded. "A friend of ours yelled it when we were in Sixth-year."

The woman looked startled.

Kathryn rolled her eyes at her friends. "I have something of the Sight. You may have heard of me. I'm Kathryn Black, formerly Kathryn Orenda?"

Madam Levant looked startled, then took the girl in a hug. "Oh, my dear, I remember your mother bringing you in! She was buying your Blessing robe. You looked so beautiful in it!"

Kathryn gave a smile. "Thank you. During my coma, I had a few flashes of the future. One of which held James' son. So, when we caught them _finally_ snogging on the train home, to break them up, I informed the entire train that Lily was going to be the child's mother. They laughed at me, and I refused to tell them if I was serious, but, as you can see, I was right." She had a wicked grin by the end of it.

"Your son will have the most beautiful eyes." Madam Levant looked at Lily.

"What?"

"I have a small amount of Sight, mostly pertaining to children and newborns, hence my shop. Your son is going to have your eyes. But your husband's need for glasses." Madam Levant explained.

James laughed. "I told you, Lily! Didn't I tell you? Every Potter's the same. Looks a lot like his Dad, and usually has his Mum's eyes. Our Harry's going to be a handsome little fellow."

Kathryn and Sirius laughed at his antics as he whirled his wife around the shop.

"We need a new Blessing robe." James finally stated as the others began having a better look at the wizarding world's version of _Mothercare_. "We had a fire a few years ago that was unfortunately in the part of the house where we held such things. Mum informed me that I would have the privilege of getting a new one for my first child, and it was to be kept in the family vault otherwise."

"Of course. We have a large range of styles, and we can have one made up to your specifications if you wish."

"Yes please. And I think emerald green accents will be perfect."

"James!"

"What? Redheads look good in green, and brunettes aren't bad in it either." He gave a wicked grin. "You can almost guarantee our Harry'll marry a redhead."

"Oh?"

"What's your hair colour?"

"Red."

"My mum's?"

"Red."

"And guess what my grandma's was."

"Red?"

"Yep. The Potters have married redheads for the past six or seven generations."

"Wow, that must do wonders for your genetics."

"Very funny. It just seems that only redheads can handle a Potter male."

"Probably because they managed to inherit their mother's redheaded temper without the hair colour."

James winced, having been on the receiving end of his usually mild-tempered mother's rage several times. "Yes, that could be it."

"That would explain a lot…" Kathryn's voice wandered through to them.

"Such as?" Lily raised a brow.

"Nothing!"

Lily glowered. "Remind me to shoot her after she's delivered my godchild, alright?"

James gave a smile, used to the sudden change of mood. "Anything you say, love. Anything you say."

XXXXX

_16th July 1987:_

"Kathryn?" A feminine voice called out loudly.

"In the living room!" Kathryn called back. She was parked on the living room sofa, watching films and eating ice cream, wearing her pyjamas.

Her parents and sisters appeared, her mother grinning from ear to ear.

"Double chocolate chip?" Elise asked her daughter.

"You know it." Kat replied with a grin.

"You've definitely got a little chocoholic daughter growing in there." Elise gave a smile.

"How do you know I'm not eating this for me?"

"Sirius informed me that the amount of chocolate you eat has tripled during your pregnancy. That's cravings if nothing is."

Kathryn shrugged. "Maybe. God, I love Sirius. I couldn't go through this without him."

"So, when's she coming?" Olden asked – he had a day off.

"Any day now. Well, my estimate is at the end of the month. The little one's going to be the youngest." Kathryn rubbed her bump lovingly.

"How do you know that?" Adalia asked her sister.

Kathryn tapped her temple. "Feelings, visions. Plus I know Harry's birthdate, but I didn't tell Lily and James for fear of changing it."

Elise looked at her strangely. "Changing it? How could you do that?"

"Anything could." Kathryn answered cryptically. "Plus there's something Dumbledore heard last month that he has yet to reveal in wondering to whom it could apply."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing but that two couples have yet to defy Voldemort a third time."

XXXXX

_30th July 1987:_

"Are you really sure you three should be out here?" Frank asked the women sitting at the table in _Florean's_. "What if a Death Eater spots you? It could be dangerous."

"Frank, you worry too much." Kathryn informed him flippantly, despite knowing that something was going to happen. "Besides, are you going to deny three pregnant women their desire for the best ice cream in the wizarding world?"

"Why thank you, my dear." Florean grinned at Kathryn as he placed her sundae (entirely chocolate) in front of her.

"I only speak the truth. And what else could it be with such a generous man too?" She asked. Florean was well known for his generosity, especially to children (rumour had it he had an especial soft spot for the Weasley brood).

Florean gave a broad smile. He liked the group – had always liked the Marauders – and they made wonderful Aurors. They got into the thick of things, and they weren't afraid to speak their minds. Not to mention have kids. They set a good example for the rest of the magical world.

It was at that moment that Kat's father and Moody Apparated into the alley.

Kat looked shocked. "Dad, what're you doing here?"

He whipped around, his eyes filled with fear. He ran over to them, grabbing Kat's arm. "Get out of here, now!" He ordered. "There's going to be an attack."

James' glass shattered, Kat's ice cream fell to the floor, and darkness filled the skies.

"_What_?" Kathryn gasped.

"Kat – my time's drawing close." Olden looked at her. Kathryn stared at him, her eyes filled with terror.

"Daddy, no! You're going to live! You'll see your grandchild!"

Olden shook his head. "Kat, I don't know when, but I need you to make sure of something for me. Make sure Magic's Haven is protected. Ensure it stays out of Voldemort's hands. It will be unprotected because Jack cannot make the connection as first-born because he's insane, and it cannot be passed onto another. It is entrusted to you to protect until such a time as your brother comes back to us."

"Daddy…"

"Now go! All of you!"

The three male Aurors had jumped to their feet and looked at their wives fearfully. Unable to use Apparition or Floo powder at this late stage of their pregnancies, their best bet was walking or a portkey.

That became impossible as Death Eaters swarmed the alley.

The three women screamed as a curse flew their way, ducking instinctively behind a table, upturning it.

Kathryn wrenched her bag open, frantically searching through it.

"Now is no time to have lost your wand!" Lily shrieked, flinging a curse at a nearby Death Eater.

"I haven't, I'm looking for a moonstone!"

"Why?"

"Because it should protect our babies!"

Finally Kat's eyes fell on the small stone that she'd flung into her beg on a whim that morning, unaware that she'd need it that day.

"What are you doing?"

"It should amplify my spell."

"What spell is it?"

"Old one, now shut up and grab my knees."

Lily and Alice both placed a hand on Kat's knees as she prayed her daughter's earth side would amplify the spell. She didn't know what element the other two would be. She knew her daughter's would be fire, but a vision had informed her of six Elemental Warriors. If she remembered rightly, earth was Hermione, and that served them no help now.

"_I call to thee, Earth Mother,_

_Help thy son's wife protect_

_Thy son's daughter, thy son's godson,_

_And thy son's wife's godson._

_With this stone, I call thee,_

_Protect us!_

_Aegis nostri liberierum ab hic lapillus!_"

Kathryn hoped and prayed fuelling the heat of lava and the heat soaked up from the sun into the jewel, imploring the Earth Mother to protect them.

Her efforts were not in vain.

A brilliant purple-white light shone from the shimmering white moonstone and struck each woman on the belly. Instantly, they could feel the protection – Mother Earth would protect their children until such a time as they no longer needed it.

Lily and Alice breathed sighs of relief as they felt the magic sink into their skin.

Kathryn leapt up as she saw a spell shot at Florean.

"_Averto_!" She cried, averting the spell's course.

Florean nodded to her, before sending a freezing charm at the Death Eater in question. Kathryn noted this with some satisfaction. Surely it had to be one of the ice cream maker's best charms.

Curses were flung left and right, and in the fray, Kathryn lost sight of her friends, father and husband.

XXXXX

"Lily! What are you doing here?" James demanded.

"Helping you!" Lily informed him, ducking under a spell as she cast a healing charm on a child. "I may be on maternity leave, but I physically can't leave now!" She informed him.

"But… you're in danger…"

"Kat cast some sort of spell, imploring Mother Earth to protect our children. I can feel it, James, right now, Harry is safer than we are!"

Meanwhile, Frank was having similar issues with Alice.

"I am _not_ going without you, Frank." Alice informed him sharply. "Our baby needs a father, and you _will_ be there in the maternity ward for me to swear at whilst I'm in labour. And if you try and send me back now, I'll break your hand _on purpose_!"

Frank stepped back from his furious wife.

"Okay then."

The Death Eaters and Aurors (and innocents) traded spells for nigh on an hour, neither side gaining an advantage, people falling each minute, some only to get back up again, others never.

A crack of black electricity brought Lord Voldemort to the darkened and war-torn Diagon Alley.

"So, this is the famous wizarding community. Full of Mudbloods and half-bloods too weak to defend it."

"But a half-blood is able to destroy it, eh, Voldie?" A scornful voice laughed.

Voldemort turned to identify the owner.

"Mrs Black, you would do well to blunt your tongue if you care for it to remain in your mouth. Maybe I should have had it removed when you were one of my guests a few months ago."

Silence. A short gasp. Air, sweet air. Kathryn blinked back tears and gulped back saliva that formed at the memories.

Sirius, on the other hand, had no such compulsion.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to her like that!"

Voldemort stared at him and gave a high-pitched laugh that would become part of his nemesis' most painful nightmares. Hairs raised at the sound, chills brought goosebumps and fear crept up spines.

"What do you want, Voldemort? Surely, you're not here to gloat. If you want to fight, fight us!" Olden yelled.

"What I want are the three pregnant Aurors hiding behind their husbands. Feel like giving them to me?"

The outrage was palpable and the battle began again.

Voldemort faced Kathryn first. She gave him a brazen smile.

"You don't want me, Voldemort. My child will not be born in this month. We have yet to defy you three times."

Voldemort's eyes widened. "You know…"

"Of course I know. I'm the Seer, the Prophetess. In my veins runs Mystique's blood and the blood of Pythea. But yet I only know as much as you. But what child has the power to vanquish you? What child is equal? What blood has defied you?"

Voldemort flung out a black spell, striking her stomach and bouncing off harmlessly.

"_A pentacle may repel you! The lightning bolt will destroy you!_" Kathryn prophesied.

But she was careless, and Voldemort struck her with a Stunner. Still, a smile lay on her face. Despite the terrible things that were to happen, she had ensured that they happen correctly. Only the lightning child could destroy Voldemort, with the love of a lover, parents, sisters, brothers and friends.

And they would be there when Voldemort fell.

And they would celebrate his demise.

XXXXX

Alice and Frank were fighting furiously, Frank covering his pregnant wife as much as possible. Fear gripped his heart firmly – what if something happened to her or the baby? It wasn't that he didn't trust Kathryn's spells, but… Oh Merlin, he was terrified.

How could he get into his normal stride, knowing his wife was there beside him, his child in her belly? He couldn't let her be hurt.

"Ah, the Longbottoms." A voice hissed.

Frank turned, wand out, to peer into the red, snake-like eyes of the self-styled Lord Voldemort.

"Voldemort." Frank hissed back, his voice venomous. He inched back, covering his wife.

"How disgusting, the husband protects his wife and child, unaware that in a few moments they will be dead."

"_Glaciare_!" Frank yelled, flinging icicles at the evil wizard.

Voldemort tossed them aside with a flick of his wand.

"Your child shall not be born, Longbottom." He snarled. "_Mori filius_!"

Alice screamed, throwing up a shield, only to find the dark spell passing through it. But she was safe. Kat's spell stopped it. But not without a cost.

Alice felt herself get damp, and knew she hadn't controlled it. Her eyes widened.

"_Fulmen_!" Frank's barely legal Electrocution Curse struck Voldemort dead on, and the wizard dissipated from them, going to harm another.

Frank rushed to his wife's side, seeing fear in her eyes.

"Alice, what is it?"

"My water just broke."

XXXXX

"Potter."

James whipped around, automatically covering his wife. "Malfoy."

Lucius laughed behind his mask. "Now, how could you know that? You see no face."

"I'd know that sneer anywhere."

Lucius stiffened. "_Crucio_!"

"_Averto_!" Another voice hissed. Voldemort seemed to materialise next to his minion, his face dark. "I told you that none was to touch the Potters but me."

"I was merely subduing them until your arrival, Master." Lucius crawled.

Lily gave a snort.

"Go." Voldemort ordered. Lucius obeyed. The dark lord turned to the defiant man and woman before him. "You are a troublesome pair, near as much as your friends. Your beloved sister has already been dealt with."

Through the crowds, James caught sight of Kathryn's prone body and Sirius desperately fighting to get to her.

"Kathryn!"

"She's not dead, one such as she is too valuable to waste. No, she is… incapacitated." Voldemort gave something akin to a dark chuckle.

"You bastard!" Lily snarled. "You've hurt her enough!"

"Would you prefer I turn her hurt to you, Mudblood? I assure you, there are spells and rituals that need women in your situation where your purity of blood is no issue at all." Voldemort snarled.

Bullets of ice formed in the air and a wave of James' hand flung them towards Voldemort. Unfortunately, a Warming Spell melted them to nothing.

"You think I'll fall for the same thing twice, Potter?"

"Well, considering your IQ, yep, probably." James responded with a cocky grin.

"James, don't." Lily warned.

"Listen to your beloved _wife_, Potter. Do you truly think I am beyond killing her?"

James' face twisted into a mask of fury.

"You bastard!"

Voldemort laughed again. "Words do little without the magic behind them." He pointed his wand at Lily's stomach. "_Destructa_!"

The spell was not only stopped, but rebounded directly at Voldemort. Almost concurrently, there was a wave of power that flew from Lily, her baby at the epicentre. Lightning cracked in the sky, where clouds built up darkly, and almost seemed to rain fire as flames scorched the Alley.

With Voldemort as their cue, the Death Eaters retreated.

Then Lily faltered, feeling something inside her break.

"James!" She shrieked. "I'm going into labour!"

XXXXX

It was three hours later when Kathryn appeared on the Maternity Ward, pronounced 'completely healthy' by the Emergency Healers.

"How're they doing?" She asked.

James was sat out there. "Lily's fine, the contractions are still very far apart. The Healers expect a long labour. Frank told us Alice is expected to deliver within the next few hours. Hers is a lot faster."

"Poor Lily."

"She should've expected it." A cool voice commented.

They all turned to see Agnes Longbottom (Frank's mother), James' parents and Kathryn's parents stood there.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"It took me about thirty-six hours to deliver James."

Kathryn gave a low whistle.

"Potter men showing stubbornness again?" Sirius smirked.

Paige Potter nodded. "It seems so."

"Well, it'll be a while yet, anyway." Kathryn stated. "Harry's not born until sometime tomorrow."

"How do you know that?" Harold asked her.

"Visions ring a bell? In my coma, they told us the date of his birthday about a billion times."

"They?"

"The author of the books."

"Oh."

Sirius slipped his hands around his wife's waist. "Are you sure you should be up? Lord knows that you'll be delivering soon as well."

"Oh, how do you know that?" Kathryn asked.

"Common sense." Elise answered for him. "Your little one's going to be out soon, if only in sympathy with the others."

"Thanks, Mum." Kat rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome dear."

"I'M NEVER, EVER SLEEPING WITH YOU AGAIN!" A voice howled from a nearby room.

Paige gave a laugh. "Every woman threatens that, none of them keep to it. Looks like Alice is having a perfectly normal labour."

Agnes nodded. "I should go in. Frank's never been wonderful with these things, and the poor girl's mother is unable to be here. Such a shame, that."

A 'shame' was putting it mildly. Alice's parents had been killed when she was in training during a freak sandstorm whilst they were holidaying in Egypt.

"Why aren't you in there with Lily?" Paige asked her son.

"She sent me out why the Healers were doing a check. Actually, I was supposed to get her some ice cream. Cheerio!" James grinned and whipped away, up the stairs to the tearoom.

"He's mad." Sirius shook his head.

"Just imagine how he's going to act when Harry's born."

XXXXX

It was at twenty-one minutes past eleven in the evening when Alice Longbottom delivered a healthy baby boy, which Frank promptly went to show off to his colleagues.

"Say hello to Neville David Longbottom." Frank informed them, revealing a tiny boy with a sweet, round face and tufts of his father's warm brown hair who was fast asleep.

"Oh, Frank he's beautiful." Kathryn praised.

"Congratulations." The Orendas beamed.

"A fine lad, just like his dad, he'll be." Sirius promised him. "Stalwart and true, with his mum's fondness for plants."

Kat felt a little dizzy. "Yet life will be hard for Fate's alternate, for until sixteen cycles have passed, he shall know nothing of his true power."

Sirius caught his wife as she fell into his arms. "You okay?"

She just frowned at him, shrugging. "I – what?"

"Healer!" Sirius called.

"Sirius, I'm fine."

"You need a bed."

Healer Barak appeared. "Yes, Mr Black?"

"I think we ought to put Kat in a bed. She just fainted."

Barak nodded. "Your baby will be coming soon anyway. May as well get you comfortable now."

"What?" Kathryn asked.

Sirius looked at Frank. "Show James and Lily then get that little tyke back to Alice and your mum. I'll take care of Kat."

Frank nodded.

"C'mon, sweetheart, you need to sleep."

XXXXX

Kathryn woke up at forty-seven minute past five the next morning to soggy sheets and a kick in her kidneys.

"Mum!" She yelled.

Elise was up in an instant, as were her husband and son-in-law. "Kat, what is it?"

"My water broke."

Sirius groaned as they heard a groan from next door with several muttered expletives. "It's going to be a _long_ day."

XXXXX

Both Lily and Kathryn spent the day in labour, normal conversations often halting as one or other of them went through a contraction. Kathryn had already threatened Sirius' manhood (twice) and sworn at him for getting her pregnant in the first place.

When Lily's contractions had got closer as it passed eleven in the evening, the curtains had been shut and the Silencing Charm put up.

Only for two Healers to be yanked through by Sirius as Kat did the same thing minutes afterwards.

It was fifty-seven minutes past eleven on 31st July 1987 when Harry James Potter was born.

'Born as the seventh month dies…' 

And it was four minutes past midnight on 1st August 1987 when Selene Rhiannon Black graced the world.

'Born with the eighth month's rise…' 

No one noticed the strange feelings that rose from water, lightning and fire on those three days.

And little did they realise but a year later a seventh child born in the midst of Leo would complete a series of births destined to change the wizarding world.

XXXXX

_1st August 1987:_

"She's beautiful, Kathryn." Sirius murmured wonderingly over his daughter. "I mean, Merlin, look what we did! We made her. Our daughter. Our little girl."

Kathryn merely nodded, tiredly. She'd had a nap after the birth, but giving birth took a lot out of you, even for witches, who sprang back from birth much more quickly than their Muggle counterparts (hence Alura's second pregnancy so soon).

Sirius came and sat beside his wife, carefully depositing the tiny bundle in her arms. She couldn't help but smile over her. Her daughter. Her child.

Unable to contain his excitement, Sirius ripped open the curtains between them and James and Lily.

James looked like he'd been about to do exactly the same thing.

"Prongs!"

"Padfoot!"

"Oh, Prongs, she's so beautiful!"

"A little girl then?" Lily asked tiredly, holding her own child in her arms.

"Of course. After Frank and Alice had Neville, we _had_ to have a daughter." Sirius informed them as though he'd arranged their child being a girl by himself.

"Selene?" Lily asked Kathryn.

"Yes, Selene Rhiannon Black." Kathryn smiled at her friend and then her mother. "Mum? Want to show Lily her goddaughter and hold _your_ granddaughter?"

Elise nodded, and took Selene gently.

"She's got our eyes!" She gasped, startled.

Kathryn nodded. "I guess in the magical world, you're not always born with blue eyes."

"You weren't."

"I know."

"Oh, she's so precious." Elise smiled.

Olden grinned. "That she is. And she's going to have a daddy she can wrap around her little finger."

Sirius gave his barking laughter. "If she's anything like her mother, she will do that easily."

"A Daddy's girl." Kathryn agreed. "I can see it now."

As Elise sat gently on the side of Lily's bed, she showed her precious bundle to her daughter's best friend.

"She looks like you, Kat." Lily stated, noting the child's dark gold curls and fair skin.

Kat nodded. "She was always going to. With my luck, she's got Sirius' sense of humour."

"No, I'd say she has his pout." Lily smirked.

Sirius's eyes widened. "For that, fairest flower, hand my godson to his grandma and let my wife see the child, since she is being so generous with ours."

Lily laughed, but accepted it. With a little reluctance, she handed Harry to Paige, who cuddled him gently, and proceeded to take him to Kat.

"Oh, he's so precious!" Kat gushed. "Just like his daddy, with his mummy's eyes."

A description that would stick with Harry for most of his life. His father's copy, with his mother's eyes.

It would be sixteen years before he met another with a similar 'problem'.

"Just wait until you get them into work." Olden sighed. "Suddenly all the big tough Aurors will be putty in those tiny little hands."

Kathryn gave an evil grin. "Wait until I hand Selene to Moody."

The other laughed, sharing their happiness in times so dark.

XXXXX

A/N:

The attack on Liverpool in the previous chapter didn't really have any major significance.

Only three or so chapters to go! But they should be reasonable in length – I don't want to completely skip the kids' first year. Expect sadness, fluffiness and other such things, along with the darkness of the Order being near decimated. After all, there's a spy in the ranks now – how else does Voldemort know how to search for these people?

Zekintha, Cho may be Korean, but I found the meaning on a site that had it as Chinese in origin. It may be one of these names that has several different origins. (E.g. Cara when Celtic means 'friend' and when Italian means 'dearest one'.)

Liz (anonymous), great to have you on board! I'm glad you think my fic's that good. And from a British point of view, my spelling and grammar is exceptional! (At least it is when I remember to read through the chapter before posting up.) I also have sunburn – I was on a Biology field trip yesterday up a hill. We'll put it this way. I was out in the sun between half twelve and two o'clock, five days after the longest day of the year, with a clean, northerly breeze. It was about the time of the year you're _most_ likely to catch sunburn on. I just collapsed when I got home – dehydration, I swear.

Whydoyouneedtoknow, worship the great author! You like me! You like me! (To quote you!) Thank you lots and lots. You can use the idea of a feral werewolf – I think I picked it from someone else as well. Lots of dads are scary when they're angry. My dad rarely is (Mum's the firepower), but when he does get angry… Argh! Mum's quicker to temper, but less scary to be honest because it doesn't always last long. When Dad's angry… we know! Yeah, I like thinking about the genetics – we do enough of it in Biology! Erm, Kat may have been told about the twins. This is what happens when you don't always re-read your previous chapters. As for Ron's godmother… Well, it might just make Kat too Mary-Sueish (of which she's been repeatedly accused). Besides, she's godmothering two other kids (one of which is obvious and so should the other, really). Remus, well, there's going to be some interesting facts with the Remus-has-kids plotline (Kat's guilt, for instance).

Rubber-duckiesofdoom, ugh! _Frustrated sigh_. The Elemental Guardians do just that – they guard. They are protectors. The Warriors, on the other hand, fight. There are lots of clues as to who they are. 'Voldemort's mistakes' alludes to the fact that he was supremely stupid not to kill Kat when he had the chance and the numerous mistakes he makes throughout the fic. They are always on the good side, because they come at times when the balance of magic and nature is in danger. That help?

Everyone else, thanks for the reviews!

Yes, I am sunburnt. I have also applied liberal amounts of my sister's moisturiser because it has no scent and Mum paid for it anyway.

No questions – I need to write more!

Lol, Tanydwr


	42. Chapter 42: Life and Death

Ten days to go! And I need to write two more chapters. Ooh dear!

Shorter this time, sorry!

Enjoy! (And get some tissues!)

**Chapter 42: Life and Death**

_5th August 1987:_

"THIS IS NOT A NURSERY SCHOOL!" 'Mad-Eye Moody yelled on seeing his Aurors crowded around the cubicles of the three females on Maternity Leave.

"But they're so sweet, Moody!" Dorcas Meadowes smirked, cradling Harry. She didn't know the younger Aurors well, being an 'old hand', but she was, like them, a member of the Order. She also had a weakness for children.

"I don't _care_ how sweet you claim they are! You've got work to do!"

"You'd better not be insulting my granddaughter, Alastor. You are aware where Kathryn gets her temper from." Olden gave him an evil grin.

"And do _you_ want to face Agnes Longbottom after insulting her grandson?" Harold asked. "Or me for insulting mine?"

Moody groaned. "I am _not_ going to be intimidated by family politics!"

By this point, enough Aurors had left the cubicles for Kathryn to see Moody. She bounced up, Selene in her arms.

"Moody! I thought I heard your dulcet tones." She gave a smirk. "Say hello to Selene Rhiannon Black, the first Orenda grandchild."

"I'd say Black one too, but my parents are more likely to accept Narcissa's little snake as a grandchild than Selene." Sirius grinned.

Moody glared at them. Even with two normal eyes, his glare was fierce, and when he was angry, he'd often been said to have 'mad eyes', meaning several of the Aurors had latched onto Kat's nickname for him, for all it wasn't quite as apt as it would be some day.

"Here, Moody, hold her." Kathryn ordered, gently placing her baby into the Auror's stiff arms. He stood ramrod straight, his eyes fearful. "Gently now, support her head. Don't go glaring at the baby, she didn't do anything!" She snapped.

Moody glared at her, before looking at the bundle in his arms. Small, wearing a nappy and a white baby-grow with pink flowers within a pink blanket, with tufts of blonde hair and large brown eyes like her mother's, even Moody couldn't deny she was sweet. His scarred face lost its fierceness as he watched her, those childish brown eyes boring into his dark ones in a way her mother's seemed incapable of.

Swiftly, Dorcas Meadowes handed Harry to his grandfather, while Frank handed his son to his mother's old schoolfriend, Olden. Gathering them together, several cameras flashed, and the younger Aurors smirked.

"The three oldest Aurors!" Fabian Prewett sniggered. "Trapped by babies' innocent eyes."

Kat snorted. "I've met your nephews, Prewett, and there's nothing innocent about Fred and George. Cute, maybe. Innocent, never."

Gideon gave a laugh. "We've already told Molly we're going to corrupt them. It's our duty as one pair of Prewett twins to pass the skills onto the next generation."

Sirius raised a brow. "You think your nephews will be able to best the next generation of Marauders?"

"Bring it on." Fabian smirked.

Kat, meanwhile, retrieved her daughter. She grinned at Moody. "You never know, you might be holding a future Auror in your hands. Although if you want to really have fun, take a hold of Harry. He'll probably go very red in a few years' time when you inform him you held him as a baby. 'Specially if he's planning on being an Auror."

Moody gave the woman a look. "Hmm…"

Harold handed him Harry, clapping him on the shoulder. "Well, he's got to carry on the family tradition, hasn't he, Alastor?"

"Which one, being an Auror or marrying a redhead?" Sirius smirked.

"The latter he's got no choice in." Harold grinned. "Poor little guy'll fall for one, mark my words. Of course, he probably won't realise it for several years…"

Moody gazed into the young Potter's eyes, the emerald a startling colour on the baby. He felt like he was being examined, that the boy was trying to decide whether or not to trust him. Obviously, he passed the young boy's test, because he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Look at that." Kathryn shook her head in wonder. "He's only done that for Lily and James so far."

"I think I'm jealous." Harold sighed.

Moody just shook his head. "Have you seen Dumbledore yet?" He asked them.

"No." James responded. "Why would we?"

"Your son has intense eyes, Potter. As does your daughter, Black." Moody informed them. "Bring 'em to the next 'meeting'. I'm sure they'll all enjoy gushing over the new arrivals."

XXXXX

_11th August 1987:_

"You want a picture?" Sirius asked Dumbledore incredulously.

"Yes. We have lost too many people from the Order already. I'd like to have a picture of everyone now. We should have done so before this." Dumbledore stated.

"My parents aren't here." Kathryn stated.

"Mine neither." James added.

Dumbledore nodded. "Regrettable, but I'm hoping to add them to it at a later date. I want to have all the Order in a picture."

"You'll add Radella, and Alura and Damion?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "If I can get pictures that will fit with this appropriately."

Lily shook her head. "Batty. He's completely batty."

Fabian Prewett grinned. "Great! Everyone in line!"

Alice, Lily and Kathryn carefully left their children outside of the camera line, fussing over leaving them for even a few moments.

Sirius dragged Kathryn away, standing next to James. James and Lily were stood either side of Peter. Peter had been most amazed by the children, and remarkably tender and almost soppy with them. Kathryn had been surprised by it, but she didn't know if he was spying yet. While she hadn't been overly friendly to Peter, she wished he wouldn't become the man she knew of, the snivelling coward that sold out his friends. She didn't even know the real reason he turned.

Moody groaned. "Do we have to do this?"

"Oh yes!" Dorcas Meadowes and Marlene McKinnon exchanged evil looks, dragging the Head Auror into the frame.

"And people say I'm the mad one." Aberforth Dumbledore commented airily.

Professor Dumbledore, meanwhile, was setting up the camera. There were more people than would fit the normal frame, but that didn't matter with magical cameras.

A few moments later, after everyone had been dragged into the frame (some seriously protesting), Dumbledore incanted a spell, and the camera began flashing, taking several shots of the Order of the Phoenix.

James and Lily couldn't help laughing, their arms around their friend. The friend who was to betray them in less than eighteen months' time.

Kathryn sank into her husband's arms, smiling at the camera, knowing that she'd disappear from the picture soon.

As they left, Moody pocketed one of the unaltered versions, not knowing he'd be showing it to a slightly depressed young man in fifteen years' time.

XXXXX

_15th August 1987:_

Kathryn lied on the sofa, tickling her baby's stomach as she lay on the mat beside her. Merlin, she was beautiful. She knew she'd never seen anything so beautiful before in her life, and never would, unless she had another child. Children were magical, and a newborn even more so.

She remembered her siblings' visits. Paul, for all his wailing at Christmas, had thought she was the most wonderful thing on the planet. He had grinned at Sirius, stating his surprise that he could contribute to something so precious, earning him a cuff around the earhole. Leila and Adalia had both – there was no other word for it – gushed over their niece. Jonah and Joseph had sworn that they'd bring back prized treasure for the family's new 'princess'. Her parents had brought Poppy with them. Kat had informed her that Selene was as much her niece as her siblings', considering that she should be married to Jack.

Jack. Her older brother. The big brother she'd managed to get close to, despite everything. The brother she lost. They'd been to see him, but even the sight of his newborn niece had been unable to break his trance.

Kathryn bit back a sob at the memory. While her siblings may have had bets on when she got pregnant, part of her felt that had Jack and Poppy got married when they should have, he might well have beaten her to the first grandchild.

It was as she lied there that a mysterious feeling crept up her spine. Hairs on the back of her neck began dancing with fear, and she sat up suddenly, wondering what was wrong.

A memory assaulted her.

_She awoke from a vision. Sirius was questioning her. She lied about it, but she knew what she wanted to say._

_Yes, I saw my parents killed!_

Fear flooded her blood as her mind went into overdrive. Was it a vision to preserve or prevent?

A crack signalled Sirius' arrival.

"Oh, Sirius, thank Zeus!" She cried, demanding a hug. "Sirius, I've got to get to Mum and Dad's. I think something's happening!"

"I'll come with you." Sirius told her.

"NO! Stay here. I think – I think I had a vision about this, a few years ago. Stay with Selene. Call the Order. I might need help."

Sirius pulled her close, kissing her fervently. "Be careful. I can't lose you."

"I know, love. And I will."

In a flash of flames, Kathryn Black disappeared from her home.

XXXXX

_Magic's Haven:_

Elise Orenda screamed.

"No! You shall never control that which lies in this house!" She shouted.

Voldemort snarled. "Move aside, you foolish woman, move aside. You have no bearing here, Mudblood!"

"Mudbloods do not exist, you fool!" Olden yelled.

"Call me a fool… So be it, both of you! Avada Kedavra!" In a flash of green light, two bodies fell to the ground. The Dark Mark glowed in the sky.

Voldemort felt grim satisfaction. Now he could have what he wanted. Magic's Haven. The name told the wizarding world everything. It's history was vital, and it's position would give him so much power.

Suddenly, a voice high with anguish shrieked:

"_Magic's Haven, though thou art stained,_

_Repel the evil of He Who Must Not Be Named!_

_Forbid wizards' presence forevermore,_

_Except for those who hold key to thy door!_" The voice rang out.

Voldemort started, only to look to the sky to find the voice's owner.

Kathryn Black swooped through the sky, what appeared to be a giant eagle's wings – fiery wings – giving her flight.

"Begone, Voldemort. Only those who hold a key to this place shall ever find it. Only I hold that key now."

"You left someone inside." Voldemort gloated. He seemed to think this was wrong.

"I know. Coventina Orenda, Avia to Kathryn Orenda. And Avia to Kathryn Black. Do not think that anything I do is not planned. For she who dwells within is there for a reason and she will not die because of it." Kathryn informed him. Part of her wondered if any other was inside. She hoped not.

An unknown word escaped that Kathryn's lips. Instantly a crimson pentacle clashed with the Dark Mark, seeming to hold it at bay.

"A pentacle shall repel you. A lightning bolt shall destroy you." She prophesied.

Voldemort Apparated away.

Kathryn fell to the ground, fully human once more. "Mum. Dad." She sobbed, screaming curses into the night.

"_NOOOOO!_"

XXXXX

Sirius found his wife there a few hours later.

Kathryn was clutching onto her parents' hands, her sobs screaming in ways none could imagine. Pain filled her body in ways she'd never imagined. She hadn't lost anyone very close to death – only to insanity where there was a chance of rehabilitation. The closest had been Lily's parents, but that had been over two years ago.

Sirius walked over to her as Aurors swarmed the scene, pain in his heart. Two people who'd been better parents to him than his own, though not as close as the Potters. His in-laws, who he'd loved. And now Voldemort had killed them. He'd felt the rush of elemental magic here. Voldemort had been here, he had cast the mark, and Kathryn had removed what he'd desired.

It was fairly obvious that she'd somehow hidden Magic's Haven, being that the estate was no longer there, nor could anyone step inside where the grounds once stood.

Sirius approached Kathryn carefully. Slowly, he knelt beside her and peeled her hands from her parents. She willingly accepted his hug, hands prone, frozen, as she sobbed into his chest.

"They're dead, they're dead." She whispered, over and over again. "I couldn't stop him. I got here too late. He wanted the house, the magic. I stopped him, but I didn't stop him from killing them."

Sirius held her tightly. "Shh, shh. It's not your fault, Mystique. Sweetheart, it's not fault. Never will be. You couldn't stop it."

"I should have!"

"You couldn't." Sirius whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "What happened to the house?"

"It's protected. Dad told me I had to stop Voldemort from getting it. It was unprotected on his death because Jack cannot accept it. So he told me to protect it." Kathryn whispered.

Sirius' eyes widened. "How?"

"Elemental spell."

"Kat, _who was inside_?"

"Avia. Avia's inside. She had to be. Magic told me. My vision told me." Kathryn choked on a sob. "I had to leave her inside."

"Your siblings?"

She shook her head. "Paul's at the Weasleys' for a week. Adalia's staying with Leila because she's closer to her summer job, and the twins have their own place. They're safe." She murmured, then looked at him with fear-filled eyes. "I don't know if there was anyone else inside though."

Sirius held her close. "It will be alright, Kathryn. I promise it will be alright."

XXXXX

It took Kathryn a long time to recover from her parents' deaths. By the time the will was read, she could think of them without crying.

Most of the family fortune had been left to Jack, of course, with Kathryn as executor of the estate until he became sane once more. Her parents had always believed he'd come back to them.

Paul and Adalia had been left in joint care of their older siblings. While Adalia had opted to live with Leila (the sibling she was closest to), Paul had been quite happy to accept Sirius and Kathryn's hospitality, since Jonah and Joseph weren't in the country often enough to care for them. Trust funds had been set up for them by their parents to fund the rest of their schooling.

There were also miscellaneous items left to various people – Kathryn's aunt and uncle, Olivia and Sidus Sinistra, Avia, who'd be unable to collect, Dumbledore, the Potters, Sirius himself, Moody.

Sirius looked at Kathryn tenderly as they left. "Care to tell me why I found Peppy in the kitchen yesterday?"

"Peppy?" Kathryn looked surprised. "I… I, erm…" She frowned.

Then she recalled two years ago, nearly, Peppy had informed her that she'd be going with them upon their marriage.

"Peppy told me a couple of years ago that she'd become our house-elf upon our marriage. I've not seen her since. I don't know if she came and didn't say anything, or what. You ought to talk to her."

Sirius nodded, holding his wife's hand firmly, his daughter in her carry-chair in the other.

Sliding his hand round her waist, he dropped a kiss in his wife's hair as Paul followed them out. "I love you. I always will."

XXXXX

Peppy, it appeared, had been unable to join the Blacks on their marriage for a number of reasons, not the least of which was her son's birth. It seemed that she had been shopping when Magic's Haven had been hidden, and she, with her son and spouse, had come to the Blacks to work for them.

Sirius had been grateful. With Kat in her mourning state, the housework had gone undone for several days. It also meant that they could leave Selene safely at home for a few minutes if need be.

It turned out to be a blessing that Paul was there. He'd had little time with his oldest sister. He'd been only one when she had been placed in her coma, and then she'd had two years of school and a further two of training. A year later, he'd gone to Hogwarts.

They consoled each in the loss of their parents, each understanding each other perfectly. Sirius hadn't been able to understand in the same way, as he had hated his parents.

Still, he prayed for a time when the pain came only on anniversaries and they could look back on happy times, and forget the sad.

XXXXX

_29th August 1987:_

"She said I could see the pretty baby!" A loud yell announced itself from the Floo.

Kathryn and Sirius were startled to see a seven-year-old Nymphadora Tonks fall out of the Floo with all the grace of her later years (i.e. none at all). The girl instantly bounced up, and Kat couldn't help smiling when she saw the girl's bubblegum pink hair.

"Dora, what're you doing here?" Sirius asked her.

"You said I could see the baby when it came." Nymphadora informed them, placing her head on Kat's shoulder. "You _promised_."

Another chime at the fireplace and a flustered Andromeda Tonks appeared, followed swiftly by her husband. "I'm so sorry, Kat, Sirius. She doesn't know, and, well, I made the mistake of mentioning Selene and Dora remembered the promise and insisted on coming, and…"

"Andi, it's fine." Kat sighed. She looked pale and wan – she hadn't been sleeping well – but she gave them a smile. "Have you met Paul?" She gestured to her younger brother.

Paul saluted. "Good morning, Mr and Mrs Tonks."

Ted smiled. "Well, I am surprised. Fourteen and up at eight o'clock? Must be a miracle!"

The boy shook his head. "Nope, curse-breakers have to be up at all times."

"Curse-breakers?" Andi asked.

"It's what he wants to be when he 'grows up'," Kat grinned as she stood. "I blame Joe 'n' Joe. They're curse-breakers and they put the idea in his head."

Sirius guffawed. "Like anyone can plant ideas inside the head of an Orenda! That's like asking a Potter to be smart about the girl he's going to marry."

The others laughed.

Tonks, tired of the adults' conversation, looked at Kat imploringly. "_Please_ can I see the baby?"

"Her names' Selene, and yes you can." Kat informed her. She looked at Dora's parents. "Have some breakfast. Peppy always makes too much. C'mon, Paul, you've eaten too much as it is."

"But, Kat…"

"No buts."

Grumbling, Paul followed Dora and Kat into the living room where Selene was lying inside a cot.

Tonks' eyes widened as she peered over her with a breath of awe. "Oh! She's so _small_!"

Kat smiled genuinely, the first since her parents' death. "That she is. But she's perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes and she's learning to smile."

"She's prrrrettty." Dora lengthened the word languorously.

"Yep, but she's got a good set of lungs on her." Paul informed her. "When she's upset, you know it."

Kat laughed, picking her daughter up from the cot and sitting down. "That we do. We've offered to put a Silencing Charm on your room, Paul, you know that."

He nodded, but shrugged. "I don't want to not hear her."

Kat looked at the wide-eyed Dora. Her hair had gone golden to match Selene's.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?"

Kat nodded. The cloud of gloom that had barely lifted since her parents' death was being slowly dispelled. It still hurt, but she was remembering the good things.

It was a good thing. All Sirius could say was that he was relieved that post-natal depression was extremely rare in witches (the body's natural magic helped their hormone levels get back to normal after birth).

"Sit here, Dora, next to me." Kat gestured.

Dora sat next to her, arms open. Carefully, Kathryn transferred Selene to the little girl's arms, positioning them to hold her comfortably.

"Support her head, she's not strong enough on her own yet." Kat advised. "Now you stay there while I get a camera."

Paul grinned, and began tickling Selene's stomach.

A few moments later, Kat entered with Sirius and Dora's parents.

"Oh, you two are so sweet, darling!" Andi cooed. "She's such a beautiful baby."

"Hopefully she'll stay that way and avoid taking after her daddy in looks." Kat teased.

Sirius looked like Christmas had come early. To hear Kat teasing him again… He quickly looked mock-offended and shocked.

"You mean you didn't marry me for my dashing good looks?" He asked.

"Of course not." Kat then smirked evilly. "I married you for your skill with a wand."

Sirius' eyes widened and he coloured. Dora was oblivious, Paul looked suspicious and Andi and Ted laughed at him.

Still, it was worth any embarrassment to hear Kat tease him again. He had loved her parents, but it was far more personal for her.

He put on a lofty expression. "Well, I do suppose my Stunner is remarkable."

There was a light in her eyes that bordered on lust as she approached him. "Wasn't that wand I was referring to." She told him huskily, pressing her body against him for a moment and giving him a searing kiss.

"Hey, hey!" Paul cried. "Innocent eyes here!" He tried to cover Dora and Selene's eyes.

Dora shook him off. "Don't be silly, Paul. Mummy and Daddy do that all the time. 'Specially at night with no clothes on."

Andi and Ted looked mortified, Sirius and Kat amused, and Paul horrified.

Ted marched forward. "Hush, damned child, hush!" He cried, covering her mouth.

Tonks frowned and wriggled, trying to get free.

Kat and Sirius began laughing.

And in those dark times, joy was had, wherever and whenever how small.

XXXXX

Neville, Harry and Selene's Blessings took place successively, starting on the thirtieth and stretching to the first of September.

Alice had asked Kat to be Neville's godmother, much to the young woman's surprise. However, Alice did not have many close friends, and she had become much closer to her fellow Aurors whilst they were pregnant.

Frank had asked his uncle to be his son's godfather, much to his uncle's pleasure and surprise. Agnes Longbottom looked at her brother with disapproval – he could be somewhat flaky and unreliable, and as such completely unsuited to his job as godfather, in her opinion. On the other hand, she approved of Kathryn, much to the younger woman's surprise.

Harry's godparents were, of course, Sirius and Kathryn, as they had been promised long ago. Kat made a silent promise to her godson that he would not suffer any more than necessary in the Dursleys' home, and she would get him out of there as soon as possible afterwards.

Selene was Blessed with Lily and James as godparents. James had solemnly promised to corrupt her as much as possible and raise her as Harry's sister. Lily had protested at this. Kat had pointed out that Selene was a blonde and, besides, she needs a big brother to look after her, but not related so she can tell him to stuff it. This had offended Jonah and Joseph, who lodged loud complaints.

Dumbledore had performed the ceremonies. Harry's and Selene's had both taken place at the Potters, being as Kathryn and Sirius' house wasn't big enough for the guests. Neville's had been at the Longbottom manor – Snapdragon Hall. It wasn't as old or as big as Griffin's Roost, but it held them very well.

Kat gave a soft smile as she sent her brother to school, and then on Hallowe'en.

'_One year to go,'_ she thought. _One last year._

Little did she know that somewhere else in Britain the last of six was conceived.

XXXXX

A/N:

I killed them! Aargh!

Oh well.

Little Tonks is cute, isn't she?

And the photo scene. Not what I wanted, but at least it's there. And I couldn't help but torment Moody!

Nearly the end now. Just two more chapters – _One last year_ and _Hallowe'en, 1988_.

I've also got two different starts for _Harry Potter and the Elemental Warriors_. I think I'm going to go with the second one. Not only is the opening chapter about seven pages longer, it doesn't reveal so much to Harry (and Ginny). More, it's the little things. And Kat gets to have more fun in the space we see her. It's mainly from Harry's point of view with the odd scene based on the Order or in Grimmauld Place. Nothing from Kat's point of view.

To the person who asked, yes my name has a meaning. It's Welsh and it means 'below the water', as in below a lake on a hill or something. It was supposed to mean 'fire and water', but I got my Welsh grammar mixed up (fair, since I've not lived there since I was seven and I went to an English school anyway) - should have been Tanadwr. I couldn't be bothered changing it, so here we are! And tell your boyfriend how annoying it is to read over someone's shoulder. Or else do it to him in revenge!

I've got to write more. Aargh!

Lol, Tanydwr


	43. Chapter 43: One last year

Serious stuff first. To anyone affected by the London bombings - condolences. Being British myself, I can honestly say that they scared me to death. But thank anyone up there that the bastards perpetrating them have been caught - CCTV is more useful than I thought.

Now, the fun stuff!

Second to last chapter! Oh, I'm all tingly!

Double post. Ahhh!

Enjoy this chapter if you can. The next one's rather upsetting!

**Chapter 43: One last year**

21st November 1987 marked a special day for Kathryn and Sirius. Selene slept through the whole night. They had been markedly jealous of Lily and James, since Harry had managed this three weeks earlier. Neville was still on and off.

As the single night turned into a week, they breathed a sigh of relief. The monitor remained the same – one with them and the other with baby, but it meant they could get back to more normal pursuits.

Like sex.

It is said some women feel differently about their husbands after childbirth. This was true for Kathryn.

She couldn't get enough of him. Whether this was partly influenced by the fact that she knew they had less than a year together, she didn't know. But she adored her husband even more. Sirius had informed her that he thought she looked wonderful, despite the differences she now had. Her figure was more curved than it had been – she was still breast-feeding – and her stomach had yet to get back to it's flat form. She'd also put on some weight around her bum and thighs. Kathryn felt constantly lucky that Sirius seemed to like the change – and had described his feelings in terms not suitable for innocent ears.

Both of them just prayed that Selene didn't turn out to have special memory-recalling abilities when she hit sixteen.

XXXXX

_5th December 1987:_

"Where do you want me, sir?" Kathryn asked on her first day back at work.

"You're being assigned to the Department of Mysteries until the end of the year, Black." Moody informed her. "They've got a new prophecy down there."

Kathryn's blood froze. She knew what prophecy it was.

'Trelawney…' 

"Why me, sir? I'm just the Auror connected to them." Kathryn frowned.

"They asked for you." Moody informed her. "Don't worry, James has managed perfectly well without his partner for the past few months. He can manage a few more weeks. Where's Selene?"

"Andromeda has the day off. She and Tonks came to look after her. We've got Peppy and Dezon too. Lily and Alice dropped Harry and Neville off this morning." Kathryn gave a smile.

Moody nodded. "Alright then, get down there."

Kathryn gave a single, sharp nod and made her way to the lift. A few moments later, she arrived at the Department of Mysteries. After having her retina scanned and giving a password to the voice recognition box, she was allowed in.

"Ah, Auror Black." A voice smirked behind her.

Kathryn stiffened. Augustus Rookwood. Ugh.

"Yes, Mr Rookwood?" She responded, her voice cool, but fairly polite.

"Managed to tear yourself away from the brat, I see."

"That 'brat' is my daughter, Mr Rookwood." Her voice lost all trace of politeness now and was as freezing as the Arctic winds. "I'm sorry if the fact I have a life offends you." She sneered.

Rookwood stiffened. "Beta wants you in the Prophecy Room."

Kathryn nodded. "I thought as much."

Rookwood just sneered at her, entering his department – Time. Kathryn made her way into the Hall of Prophecies.

"Ah, Mrs Black." Darcy Beta smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, sir."

"And the little one?"

"Selene is fine too. Sleeping through the nights as well now." Kathryn replied with a smile. "She's four months old."

Beta nodded. "Very well. We've got a new prophecy."

Kathryn nodded. "I know."

Beta looked at her sharply. "You know?"

"Completely." She responded.

"Then do you know who it is referring to?"

"There were two boys born at the end of July to parents that had thrice defied Voldemort." Kathryn murmured softly. "My godsons."

Beta's eyes widened. "Potter and Longbottom?"

Kathryn nodded. "I know who it is, but I cannot tell you. The Dark Lord is definitely Voldemort."

"What about this marking stuff?"

Kathryn shrugged. "I don't know. How much does Voldemort know?"

"Only the first couple of lines. He didn't hear the bit starting '_and the Dark Lord shall mark him as equal_'."

"Thank Dana." Kathryn murmured. "If he knew that he had to mark the child as equal…"

Beta nodded. "Exactly. But now we have a reasonable idea…"

"Put the prophecy on the shelf and label it 'Voldemort and unknown child born end July 1987'. If we find out which it is, change it." Kathryn stated.

Beta nodded. "Good. Well, then. There's a few very old prophecies we've been keen to take a look at…"

XXXXX

_25th December 1987:_

Kathryn welcomed her brothers and sisters into the house with a smile.

"Happy Christmas." She grinned. "Eat, drink and be merry."

"But not _too_ merry." Sirius warned them. "We have innocent ears around."

He gestured to Selene, who was in his arms.

"Hello, baby." Leila grinned at her niece, giving an imploring look to Sirius. He groaned.

"How can I deny my sister's eyes?" He cried dramatically.

"Please put the 'in-law' bit in, Sirius." Kathryn informed him tartly. "Otherwise it makes things very awkward."

Her siblings laughed.

"Paul!" Kathryn yelled up the stairs where the youngest Orenda was still in his room. "We've got company, you lazy layabout!"

"My brothers and sisters are _not_ company, Kat!" He yelled back.

"The Tonkses are coming as well, you cheeky sod! You should've breakfasted by now, and you're not getting anything until dinner now."

There were several loud thumps, and a messily-clad Paul (he'd dressed in a hurry) appeared on the stairs.

"Nothing?" He asked, his voice trembling.

Kathryn laughed evilly. "I knew that would get you out of bed. There's still some stuff left. My first decent cooked breakfast ever! I'm so proud!"

"Peppy was in tears." Sirius grinned. "She was so proud of her 'little Kathryn'."

Kat hit him over the head. "Hand Selene to her Auntie Leila and help me get the last of the presents down, Sirius. Everyone, head into the living room. That's where the tree is."

"James and Lily not coming?" Jonah asked, surprised.

"They're with James' parents. Remus said he'd come, but we'll probably have to go and haul his arse over here." Kathryn responded. "Peter's at his mum's again."

It hurt Kat to think about Peter. She _knew_ he was spying for Voldemort now, and it took so much control not to yank his sleeve up or tear Selene away from him any time Sirius let him hold her. Luckily, that wasn't too often. Sirius was cursed a daddy – he barely ever wanted to be away from his little darling.

Sirius nodded. "He went to Radella's yesterday when we were visiting Jack."

The other Orendas nodded. Visiting Jack would be a tradition for years to come.

"Mum and Dad?" Joseph ventured.

"Went to their grave afterwards. Thank goodness the mausoleum wasn't hidden at the same time as the house." Kat sighed.

"You were the one who hid it!" Jonah snapped.

"I didn't – I couldn't…" Kat's voice trailed off. She felt tears well in her eyes as she remembered that horrific night.

Green light… her parents' bodies… the house shrouded in light before disappearing… Voldemort's evil laughter…

"Oh, Merlin, Kat, I'm sorry." Her brother stated, drawing her into a hug.

Sirius glowered at him, before taking control. "Presents under the tree, Paul'll come in when he finishes breakfast. I'm going to get Moony. We'll have a few presents before lunch, then Christmas dinner, then finish up unwrapping."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Adalia saluted.

Sirius looked at her. "Please tell me you're not planning on being an Auror."

She shook her head. "Didn't Kat tell you?" She asked surprised.

Sirius frowned. "No, she didn't." He looked for his wife, but she was in the kitchen, chatting to Peppy.

"Anyway, I had an offer from the Association of Magical Research to work in their spell discovery, development and modification department." Adalia informed them.

They stared in wonder.

"You're only fifteen!" Sirius breathed.

"Cool, isn't it? They heard about how I found a way to modify this ancient spell that Dad had to work with modern magic." Adalia grinned.

"You took the right subjects then." Kat informed her as she entered. "Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Divination." She rolled her eyes. "What's the new teacher like?"

"Far worse than Andreas." Adalia groaned. "She goes on about how we're going to die, and doesn't seem to think that we're ever going to have a happy situation in life."

"Please tell me you're giving it up after the OWLs?" Kathryn begged. "You know most of those forms of Divination are rubbish unless you truly have the Sight. Mine doesn't even deal in any of them except visions and dreams!"

Adalia grinned at her. "Divination isn't needed. I'm keeping the core, and taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Sounds good. Always a good combination." Joseph approved.

"You would think that." Kat rolled her eyes. "It's what you took!"

The twins just grinned at her.

"And you corrupted Paul into choosing them too!" She sighed dramatically.

"Better Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy than Divination and Muggle Studies." Paul sneered as he entered.

"There is nothing wrong with Muggle Studies." Kathryn snapped.

Paul rolled his eyes. "I _know_. Most people just take it as an easy class. 'Specially the Muggle-borns."

"I'm going." Sirius informed them and Disapparated with a _pop_!

Kat looked at the space he had been, startled. She sighed. "Oh well." She took Selene from Leila and turned to her brothers. "So, what are you working on now?"

Half an hour later, Sirius appeared at the front door with Remus, and Ted, Andi and Dora Tonks.

Kat grinned. "So now everyone's here, shall we get on with it?"

XXXXX

Things got worse as they got into 1988. Sirius and Kat, and James and Lily, both had their twenty-fourth birthdays. Kathryn gave Sirius his famous and quickly beloved flying motorbike, with a whisper to keep it secret.

But Voldemort was getting worse and getting stronger.

The McKinnons had been wiped out at the end of last August. Fear had grown among the Order since then as they realised that they were losing more members than was expected. Was there a spy among them?

Three attacks on Diagon Alley happened in quick succession in March. After Molly (again pregnant) was caught in the crossfire, her brothers had furiously dealt out death in the third attack. They were killed, but not before taking down five others.

Worry grew up in the Order, and Kathryn felt her stomach dropping as she heard of each death. She tried not to show her anger and contempt towards Peter, but barely managed.

All the while, rumours of a cure for Cruciatus over-exposure began.

A cure in Voldemort's hands.

Sickened, Kat realised why there had been suspicion thrown on Remus. He had sworn he'd do anything to cure Radella. But she knew he'd never join Voldemort. They weren't even sure there was a cure, and even if there was, he wouldn't have her back. She'd leave him for treachery.

No, Remus did not go anywhere near Voldemort, despite the rumours, despite his desires. He would not betray Radella like that. Not when it was Voldemort who put her in that state in the first place.

She knew Peter was the spy. What she didn't know was when Snape had turned? Was he spying for them even now? She had never liked him, _would_ never like him, but she respected him in so much as he turned to the side of good, when it would be so easy to stay dark. While she had a feeling he was willing to use dark magic – the Cruciatus, in particular, stuck in her head for some reason – she also had a feeling that he didn't quite have the stomach for some of the more grotesque things Voldemort was doing. Such as bleeding innocent girls before letting his Death Eaters rape them and leave them for dead.

Death Eaters were being caught, slowly, but surely, thrown into Azkaban under harsh sentences. Despite Crouch's allowance of the Act of Unforgivables a couple of years ago, Kathryn refused to use them. The truth was she couldn't. She could use the Imperius, but only, it seemed, when her intentions were good. She couldn't stomach Cruciatus or the Killing Curse. Not when she knew what they did. Not when she knew what Cruciatus felt like.

Memories of torture still haunted them, but faded over time. They all knew that even of those that survived the war, none would go unscathed. The time an Auror could go to bed and sleep peacefully every night was the time they had been completely desensitised.

The Aurors were constantly on overtime. Kat had it even worse – the Department of Mysteries was desperately seeking a way to destroy Voldemort. No one knew of the child fated to destroy him.

But even in the darkest hours, they were able to find slivers of happiness.

XXXXX

_9th May 1988:_

Harry giggled delightedly as Sirius turned into Padfoot. Kat laughed as she watched Selene yawn, as though bored (not that a child that young could be) and Neville's eyes widen in wonder.

None of them had learned to talk yet, but they were approaching the time when they began to walk and talk.

"They think that's wonderful." Lily smiled as she entered, holding glasses and a jug of lemonade on a tray.

"Thank God for the nice weather, eh?" Kat responded. "You'd swear it was July."

Lily nodded. "British weather for you. Don't let the kids on the grass, Sirius." She gave the dog a warning look.

Sirius put a paw over his muzzle, feigning hurt, much to the two women's (and the kids') amusement.

Kat shrugged. "It's not that bad, Lily. Probably make them healthier."

Lily nodded. "Still, I worry."

"You always worry!" Kat laughed.

Selene suddenly began wailing loudly, setting the other two off in swift succession.

Kat sighed, and picked up her daughter. Her nappy wasn't wet.

"I think she's hungry." Kat informed Lily.

Lily nodded. "Are you still breast-feeding?"

"Till the end of the month. Ten months is about right, and breast-milk is extremely important." Kat then giggled. "Half the time, I think Sirius gets jealous."

Lily looked scandalised. "Kat!"

"What?" She asked, unbuttoning her blouse to feed her daughter.

Sirius transformed into Padfoot to pick up Neville as Lily attended to Harry.

"He's your godson, y'know." He informed his wife.

"When you grow a pair of mammary glands, you can feed the baby." Kat informed him, her voice sarcastic.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

XXXXX

_25th June 1988:_

"Ma!"

Lily whipped around to look at the boy in his high chair. "What?"

"Ma! Ma!"

She squealed, and ran into James' study. "James! Harry! He said his first word!"

James ignored his paper work in favour of rushing after his wife into the kitchen.

"Come on, Harry." He smiled.

"Mama!" Harry grinned, pointing, then banging his spoon on the table.

James seized him from the high chair, throwing him high in the air and catching him, much to his son's delight.

"That's right, son, that's your mama!" James grinned, then put him back.

Lily leant down beside Harry, and pointed to James. "Now, who's that?" She asked.

"P'ongs!"

XXXXX

_30th June 1988:_

"Dada!" A tiny voice cried out.

Kat and Sirius stopped still in their tracks, turning around to look at the baby.

"What did you say?" Kat asked, her eyes wide.

"Dada!"

Sirius whooped suddenly, picking up his daughter and whirling her around the room.

"She knows me, she knows me!" He whooped.

Kathryn took a more practical approach. "Sirius, put her down before you make her sick."

He pouted, but obeyed his wife.

A wicked glint in her eye, Kathryn went towards her daughter and said, "Can you say Mama?"

Selene looked at her with those big brown eyes and said, "Dada!"

"No, no, Selene, Mama, say Mama!"

"Dada!"

Kathryn leant back and groaned. "That confirms it. She's a daddy's girl!"

XXXXX

_16th July 1988:_

"Here, Harry!" Sirius opened his arms to his godson, whose father and godfather were trying to get to walk.

Lily and Kat laughed at their antics, whilst Kat held Selene on her lap.

"Sirius, he's not going to just walk, if he can crawl." Lily sighed.

Sirius grinned, then pulled out his trump card – chocolate. He had been the 'devil' that introduced Harry to chocolate, despite all bets being on Kat doing so.

Harry's eyes lit up, as James pulled him to his feet and Harry made the few steps necessary to get to Sirius' arms and the chocolate he held in his hands. Sirius swept him up in glee.

"You did it, Harry! You did it!"

"That's his dad's job, you know, Sirius." Kat stated tartly.

Sirius shot her a dirty look.

"Selene walking yet?" Lily asked.

Kathryn shook her head. "No. She doesn't walk much…"

However, Selene had seen the chocolate in Harry's hands, wriggled from her mum's lap, and made the steps to Harry. She was now trying to tug the frog from his hands.

"Selene! Stop that!" Kathryn scolded.

Sirius sighed, and pulled out another frog, unwrapped it, and gave it to his daughter. "No stealing from Harry!"

"Dada."

Sirius melted.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Looks like I'm due to be the disciplinarian in this family."

XXXXX

_31st July 1988:_

"_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday Neville, Harry and Selene!_

_Happy birthday to you!_"

The adults laughed as the helped the three toddlers blow out their individual candles on the cake.

"This is so much easier than planning individual parties." Kathryn sighed as her daughter played in the large box her magical cuddly toy elephant had come in.

"I think it's safe to say that every toddler much prefers the packaging over the presents." Lily looked at her son wryly as he played with the wrapping paper from his gifts. "What _am_ I going to do with that hair?"

Her son had sprouted a full head of messy black hair that matched his father's to a tee.

Kathryn shrugged. "You know Potter hair. It's completely uncontrollable." She gestured to Harold, who was on the floor with Harry. His hair was now gaining one or two grey streaks, but it was as thick and messy as it had been when he entered Hogwarts.

"Besides, it's what attracts us to them." Paige gave a wry grin. Her red hair was a few shades lighter than Lily's, more copper than Lily's almost-auburn.

"Just like they get attracted to red hair?" Lily asked, her voice dry. "What girl is worthy of my son?"

"The Bones, Merlin bless, had a little girl." Alice frowned, trying to remember. "Susan, I think. She's a redhead. Amelia's bringing her up."

The women nodded. None of them had been close to Edgar Bones and his family, but when Voldemort had struck them the month before, they had all felt losses. It was as though someone was leaking the members of the Order to him.

"And the Weasleys." Kathryn smirked. All those years ago, when she had believed it fiction and written fanfiction, she had been a Harry/Ginny 'shipper'. "Molly's due any day now."

"Ron was early, wasn't he?" Paige asked.

Kathryn nodded. "He was due about mid-April."

"This little one's going to be late." Paige predicted.

Kathryn nodded in agreement. "Molly's convinced it's going to be a girl. Different cravings and behaviour, she says, points to it."

Lily raised a brow. "And I suppose you know?"

Kathryn gave a saucy smirk. "I might. Let's just say I sent Molly a few things Selene's grown out of. If I know Molly, and I do, she knows what I mean, and she'll save them for her little girl's little girls."

"Family traditions." Paige nodded.

Lily nodded. "So many of them. Although, from the looks of things, the Weasleys prefer normal names."

Paige nodded again. "The Weasleys have always given their eldest old-fashioned, but normally 'Muggle' names. I mean, Arthur has a brother called Bilius, poor bloke. Most likely, if Molly's baby is a girl, she'll have a family name. She'll be the first female Weasley in generations."

Kathryn nodded. "They all have wizarding middle names. Percy Ignatius, and Ronald Bilius… Poor kids."

"We chose Harry for his grand-father and great-grandfather." Lily informed them.

"We know!"

"Pa'foo'!" A high voice cried out.

They all turned to stare at Harry.

"Typical. He can't say 'Dada' but he can say Padfoot." James shook his head. "What _is_ the world coming to?"

"He calls you Prongs!" Sirius defended himself.

"Ha, Selene barely says Mama." Kathryn grumbled.

"She's just not a chatterbox like you." Lily told her friend comfortingly.

"With our genes?" Kathryn looked scandalised. "Lily, I'm half expecting her to turn out with a yell like Sirius' mother!"

"Don't you swear at Selene!" Sirius shot back.

His wife sneered elegantly, in a way that would put Snape to shame.

But thinking of Sirius' mother brought a flood of memories and fear.

"The Curse…" She breathed.

The others stared at her.

"Just a memory." Kat responded to their questioning looks.

But Katrine Black's words from their graduation day haunted her.

"The Curse of Kali shall destroy you both!" 

XXXXX

_10th August 1988:_

"I need to look at a prophecy." Kathryn informed her superior in the Department of Mysteries.

Beta looked at her sharply. "You aren't mentioned…"

"Oh, I'm mentioned alright." Kathryn snarled. "I'm mentioned in about half a dozen of the effing things."

"Kathryn?" Beta asked her. "What's this about?"

Kathryn looked at him, her eyes suspiciously bright, a distraught look upon her face.

"I think the Curse is about to activate."

"What curse?"

"The Curse of Kali! You've studied it, Beta, I know that! In the Blood Room! It's a blood, spirit and soul curse, and I think it's about to activate. That's why I need to check. I need to see if the prophecy is here. If it's real."

"What prophecy?"

"At our graduation ceremony, Sirius and I were possessed by spirits once more. Aice and Lachlan. We've also been possessed by Flamma and Solum, the original victims of the curse, Arianne and Ronan, Loren and Raquel, Mystique and Ynyr are others, Treasa and Medwin knew of our fate centuries ago…" She rambled.

"What?"

"Our souls, Darcy. Every time. We're under the Curse of Kali. We know we are! And I know it's going to activate soon! Sirius and I are going to be separated, destroyed, killed, hurt… We'll live in pain and hurt. I need to find that prophecy. I need to know it's real!"

"Why?"

"Because if it is, we have a chance of ending the Curse permanently. I don't want another to suffer what I will." Kathryn stated slowly.

Beta grabbed her by the shoulders suddenly. "What is it, Kathryn? What do you know?"

"Hallowe'en, it ends and it starts on Hallowe'en…"

"What does?"

"The prophecy. Voldemort. The Elemental Guardians. The Warriors. All of it." Kathryn told him. "Yet the true end cannot be reached until the Lightning Bolt comes of age."

"Kathryn?"

"Where's the prophecy?"

"I don't even know which one you're talking about."

"_She of pure and magic name…_"

XXXXXThe Prophecy of Four Forces – subjects unknown

_She of pure and magic name,_

_Shall join with a flower who seeks the same._

_He named for a star,_

_Shall join a friend who is on a par._

_Four forces shall unite,_

_Aim to set the world to right._

_In the short term shall succeed,_

_But lose two in that time of need._

_Another lost to traitor's master,_

_Destroys the magic power faster._

_The last, alive, shall remain,_

_In hiding, trying to banish pain._

_But in a child's darkest hour,_

_He shall receive his magic power._

_And as the child comes of age,_

_His companions will also gauge._

_She shall come and hide at first,_

_Reviving those who were hit worst._

_And then on a new year's start,_

_They shall revive a broken heart._

XXXXX

_11th August 1988:_

"Oh, Arthur, she's beautiful." Molly murmured, gazing at the tiny child in her hands.

Ron crawled up onto the bed and sat beside his mother to look at whatever had all their attention.

He pointed at her.

"Who?"

"Your little sister, Ron. Ginevra."

"Gi-neg-ria?"

Molly looked at her husband and smiled at his innocent mangling of their daughter's beautiful name.

"Ginny, Ron. Can you say Ginny?"

"Gin-nee."

"That's right."

"She's pretty, Mummy." Fred informed her with all the knowledge of a three-year-old.

George nodded vigorously. "Purty."

Percy smiled. "She's all little."

Molly gave him a grin. "She is. You're all going to have to look after her, boys. You'll do that, won't you?"

Bill nodded, as the eldest. "Of course we will, Mum."

Charlie agreed. "Always."

And so a troop of over-protective brothers was born.

All the while, in Molly's arms, a little redheaded girl gave a look at the world around her with eyes that were already turning brown.

Only a few realised how their spirits seemed lighter and celebratory that day.

XXXXX

_19th August 1988:_

James was glowering furiously as Lily cried, clutching Harry to her chest.

Sirius and Kathryn raced in, Selene in their arms.

"James, Lily, what on Earth happened?" Sirius asked.

"Voldemort attacked us. We escaped using a portkey before he actually arrived, but…" James trailed off. "How did he find us? Our address is only known to our friends and one or two colleagues."

"He's been after you for months." Sirius groaned. "How the hell did he find out?"

"I'm afraid that there is a spy in the Order." Dumbledore's voice spoke softly. "We have suspected for a time, but this proves it further."

"But why is he after us?" James demanded.

"The prophecy." Kathryn murmured softly.

Dumbledore looked at her sharply. "You know?"

"Always." She gave a bitter laugh. "I've known since I woke up. Do you know how painful that is? Knowing that that _fraud_ will decide his future?"

"Sybill Trelawney is not a fraud, Kathryn." Albus told her softly.

"Of course not, she just only has one genuine prediction a _decade_!" Kathryn roared, and stormed out.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"I cannot tell you. Lily, James, we will wait for Alice and Frank to arrive. This concerns them as well…"

XXXXX

_A few hours later:_

Staying at Griffin's Roost while they looked into safer accommodation, Lily sobbed into James' chest.

"Why did it have to be Harry? Why?"

XXXXX

Alice looked at Frank with a strange expression.

"It's Harry, isn't it?" She asked.

Frank nodded. "I think so. We can't let down our guard, but… For such a small child, Harry's extraordinarily powerful. Magic from a few months old! And then there's the fact that he's technically a half-blood, but one side ancient. Like Voldemort…"

"Gryffindor versus Slytherin, apt, is it not?" Alice gave a half-hearted smirk.

"That's why it could also have been Neville. We've got Gryffindor blood in us, but much more diluted. Harry's is direct with an infusion of fresh blood and magic, not to mention his parents' abilities. And yet…"

"What?"

"I can't shake off the feeling that Neville is going to have an important part to play anyway. And that he'll lose us."

XXXXX

_8th September 1988:_

Alice, Lily and Kathryn had risked a foray into the Muggle world to go shopping. They had left Sirius and James in charge of the children, with slight trepidation. Frank was working on a case without Lily.

It was when they arrived that they saw the carnage.

Harry grinned at his mother and godmother. "Mama! Kat!" He'd started calling Kat by name only a week ago. Kathryn was just glad that Selene had started calling her Mama a few weeks after calling Sirius 'Dada' for ages.

Lily's eyes seemed to glow as she yelled.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ HAPPENED HERE?"

James looked at her sheepishly. "Erm, we tried to teach the kids to finger-paint."

Well, that much was clear. The kitchen was covered in several different colours of paint. The kids and two 'adults' were also covered. A myriad of colour stained the walls. Harry had one green cheek, and one blue, with red smeared on his hair and ears. Selene had yellow paint over her face with red spots, and a lot of pink staining her clothes. Neville had two purple cheeks, green forehead and chin and a blue nose. All three children wore wide grins. The two men looked sheepishly at the women.

"_Tried_ seems to be the operative word." Kathryn commented dryly. "I'm also fairly sure those paints recommend the children being eighteen months old?"

"Well, they're so bright…" Sirius tried.

"Not gonna work." Alice informed him.

"Magic."

"Magic did this? Whose?"

The two men pointed at Harry.

Lily raised a brow. "Harry did this?"

"He sent the paint whirling around the room. I think he liked colours." James explained. "Then they all started playing with them."

"The only things that _don't_ seem to have paint on them is the paper." Kathryn gave a snort.

It started with a giggle from Alice. In seconds, the three women were in tears of laughter at the sight of the paint-covered men and the children.

Finally, Lily calmed down enough to use a Cleaning Charm. The paint disappeared. At the loss of colour, Harry began crying.

Lily glared at them. "Now see what you did!"

"Yeah," Kat laughed. "You turned him into a paint-aholic."

XXXXX

Kat sent her brother to school for his fourth-year, making sure he had all his things. Charlie Weasley entered his second, planning on trying for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Benjy Fenwick was found in bits in mid-September.

Moody was forced to inform Lily and James that the Potters had been killed in a raid on Hogsmeade at the end of that month. James had nearly gone berserk, only cooling with Lily's begging that he stay and look after Harry. James received his inheritance with tight lips, and refused to enter Griffin's Roost. They were finding a safehouse. They would not use something so old and precious. Besides, with the Charm, they'd be safer somewhere less obvious.

Lily still hated the idea that her little boy might have to face Voldemort, while James was scornful of Trelawney's veracity.

Kat got more and more nervous, and more and more stressed, not noticing when a monthly coming-and-going did not come at the end of the month.

XXXXX

_2nd October 1988:_

"You're gaining more abilities, you say?" Dumbledore looked surprised.

Lily nodded. "I'm not just sensing emotions anymore. I – well, it's as though I've been seeing right into their mind. How it's connected, structured… I mean, I can sense Kat's Occlumency shields and how her mind's structured in blocks. And Harry… he's so innocent, and yet so wise."

Dumbledore nodded. "You think you might be able to affect the mind's structure?" He asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. But why?"

Kat's eyes widened. "Jack and 'Della! You think Lils might be able to cure them?"

"It is a possibility. What was it about your abilities that you noticed, Kathryn?"

"My glamours… They've branched out. I can create people walking and talking out of thin air, and I shouldn't be able to…"

"Illusions." Dumbledore informed her. "You've gained an ability with illusions."

She nodded. "Makes sense. Progressions in our powers."

"Have James and Sirius experienced any changes?"

Kat shook her head. "He's been experiencing frustration over not being able to be in two places at once. It's possible he may uncover the ability to astral project, but with everything happening…"

"It is hard to take the time." Dumbledore nodded.

Lily shook her head. "James is freezing time more often, and his control over combustion is getting more and more precise… Sometimes it seems like he moves at ultra speed though…"

"Possibly a progression of his stasis and combustion abilities – he's literally playing with time. It might be a case of his slowing everything else down. Has he noticed?"

Lily shook her head.

"Talk to them. And, Lily, once we've got you, James and Harry protected, we'll see if you can't use your powers to help Jack and Radella back on track."

Kat sighed. "I wish this was all over. I wish everyone was happy, and sane, and _alive_, and Voldemort had been defeated… But it sometimes feels like it will never happen."

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Some day, I'm sure. We know it will, some day."

XXXXX

_19th October 1988:_

Kat woke up, and ran over to the toilet, throwing up. Sirius looked at her, concerned.

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing, just… I can't help feeling something terrible's going to happen."

Silently, she bit the inside of her cheek. It was a 'feeling', it was cold, hard fact. She thanked Merlin, Dana, God and whoever else was listening that James and Lily had stored most of their personal things in Griffin's Roost for safe-keeping.

"They go under the Fidelius in a couple of days. They'll be fine."

"What if…"

"No 'what ifs', Kat, it isn't healthy." Sirius informed her.

"But…"

"Everything will be fine."

XXXXX

_23rd October 1988:_

Kathryn walked into _Phenners' Custom Trunks_.

"It's ready?" She asked.

"Completely. All the things you asked for – even has an 'outdoor' area." Bill informed her. He was Alice's uncle, and the man who ran the shop. "Kathryn, if you don't mind my asking, what do you need such a trunk for? It's so very demanding."

Kat looked up at him. "Insurance."

XXXXX

_31st October 1988:_

Kathryn shot up in bed after having a nap.

"Peter!" She cried out.

Sirius, who had been coming in, looked at her strangely. "What?"

"My vision – Peter…"

Sirius ran out before she could elaborate further, no doubt believing he'd been attacked.

"It was the perfect bluff, Sirius." She sobbed. "Too perfect."

She stood up and leant over Selene's cot.

"It has begun."

XXXXX

A/N:

Okay, onto the last chapter – _Hallowe'en 1988_!

By the way, a babygrow is one of those all-in-one pyjama thingies with feet on them that you put on babies. I think they're known as 'feetie pyjamas' in America – Anne, you _must_ know what I'm talking about!

And the last chapter, posted so you'll not all desert me as you ravenously read book six and start writing new stories keeping with the new canon!

Onward, friends!

Lol, Tanydwr

P.S. Couldn't resist the fanfiction comment. And it gives a hint to the sequel's pairings as well!


	44. Chapter 44: Hallowe'en 1988

The last chapter.

I think I'm going to cry…

**Chapter 44: Hallowe'en 1988**

_31st October 1988, Godric's Hollow:_

James and Lily were playing with Harry when they felt shivers run down their spines. There was a flash of silver light, and the sound of an alarm. Something was happening.

Lily gathered Harry into her arms fiercely, looking at James in fear.

"James, is He coming?" She cried, not knowing that they were nearly exactly repeating words they had spoken but a few years before, possessed by Matthew and Ivy Potter.

"I fear He is. The Charm should protect us! But why is He after us?" James cried, frustrated.

"Albus told us… Harry…"

"Lily, why would Voldemort want to slay our child? He's just a baby, no threat to anyone!" James rationalised, but it was hopeless. Anyone with eyes could see the power Harry held.

"The prophecy…"

"From that fraud? He believes it?"

"James, it was genuine, you know that. A rare genuine vision…"

"But that means…"

"Our child is the only one who can defeat Him!"

"We must protect him! With our lives, our love, our magic…"

A crash resounded outside, a thump at the door.

"He's here!" James yelled.

"How could he… the Charm…"

"We've been betrayed." James scowled, bitterly. "Peter betrayed us.

"Where are you, Potter? Where are you hiding?" Voldemort's high-pitched voice laughed, taunting dangerously as he entered the house.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Run! Go! I'll hold him off!" James yelled, pulling out his wand.

Lily ran into the kitchen and then up the stairs to the nursery, praying that there was some way out. The nursery was the most protected room in the house.

Voldemort advanced on James Potter.

"So, Potter, we meet for the last time. Where is your son?"

"I'll never tell you, Voldemort!" James yelled.

"Very well!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" James yelled.

Voldmort dodged it, responding with a Cruciatus Curse.

"_Glacias_!" The literal Freezing Charm was extremely powerful in the hands of one who had the ability to manipulate water.

"_Incendio_!" The Fire Charm melted the ice before it hit him.

"I forgot, snakes don't like cold, do they?" James taunted.

"You laugh at me for the last time, Potter." Voldemort scowled.

"_Fulmen_!" James cried out an Electrocution Curse.

Voldemort dodged it and sneered, catching James unaware with the Killing Curse at last.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A flash of green light and James fell.

Voldemort looked at the body contemptuously. "And to think they considered you a _worthy_ opponent."

He turned and made his way to Lily's hiding place. Harry was in the cot, Lily was before it, shrinking back, her wand in hand. Fear gripped her, though, as the snake-like visage of Tom Marvolo Riddle entered the room.

He sneered at her. _'Pathetic Mudblood.'_

"Give up your child." He ordered her.

Lily shook her head imperiously. "Never!"

"Get out of my way!" He made his way nearer, attempting to physically push her from the cot.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily refused to leave, even as he forced her wand from his grip.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…" Voldemort felt frustrated. Why did the woman not move? It was not necessary for her to die? What was the strange obsession with attempting to protect a child who was doomed to die?

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…" Lily begged.

"Out of my way!"

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

Voldemort sighed and took a few steps back. He laughed his high-pitched, shrill laugh at the futility of her gesture. A whispered incantation and a flash of green light, and Lily fell before the cot.

He sneered at her, shaking his head, never noticing the child in the cot's green gaze. So much darker than the flash of _Avada Kedavra_, and so much more dangerous. He looked at the child. Yes, he could see why one might think he could someday be a threat, but not yet.

He knew the Potters were powerful, knew they were his polar opposite, but a baby could not defend himself from the Killing Curse.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Voldemort watched as the spell seemed to slow. His eyes widened as a pink shield flickered, seeming to absorb the spell. Then a bolt of lightning appeared from where it hit it, absorbed the spell, hit the boy's forehead, and struck out at Voldemort.

There was a high-pitched scream as the modified Killing Curse hit Voldemort square in the chest and his body was incinerated. A spirit, barely alive, flew from the body, unable to control it's flight as it was moved along by the winds of air, magic and time.

And the baby in the cot stood up at the bars of his cot, looking his mother's body lying cold and prostrate on the floor, instinctively knowing of how she had protected him. Yet he did not know that his own magic had sent the curse _back_ at Voldemort. He did not know that he'd struggle to control his magic until he hit sixteen. He did not that he would soon be toasted as the Boy Who Lived.

All he knew was that his mama was coming to him, she was on the floor, hurt.

"Mama! Mama!" He cried. "Dada! Pa'foo'! Kat!"

XXXXX

_Peter's home:_

Sirius raced from his home to where Peter was staying. Had Voldemort got to him, forced him to confess? Something was wrong here, surely he wouldn't confess so quickly…

When he arrived (on his flying motorbike, a present from Kat on his last birthday), he was instantly suspicious. The house was deserted. And as he entered…

There was no sign of a struggle.

There was no trace of dark magic.

There was no sign of Peter.

And a few moments put it together.

_Peter_ was the spy.

_Peter_ had been leaking the names of Order members to Voldemort.

_Peter_ had planted suspicion in him regarding Remus.

_Peter_ was the one Kat never trusted.

_Peter_ betrayed Lily and James of his own free will.

It was _Peter_ who so very subtly suggested that Sirius was obvious. Sirius realised it, took it to James, who, despite his fervent cries that Remus was completely trustworthy, agreed to the change. Sirius had thought it was all his idea. He'd been manipulated by _Peter_. _Peter_, of all people…

'_No one would think they'd use a talentless, mediocre wizard like Peter,'_ Sirius had thought. _'The perfect bluff.'_

Too perfect. Because now Sirius was the 'traitor'.

He set off to Godric's Hollow, praying that he wasn't too late.

But as he rode, he felt a terrible pain in his chest, as though parts of his heart were ripped away.

'_James, Lily!'_

He put his foot down.

XXXXX

_The Black Home:_

Kat screamed in pain as she felt James and Lily's souls depart from their bodies, their minds leave hers. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

Breathing slowly, she continued her packing. Everything of sentimental value – her daughter's cradle and cot, hers and Sirius' trophies, photo albums, journals, little notes, jewellery. Anything she didn't want the Ministry getting their hands on. Even a lot of Sirius' things.

Finally it was all packed.

She held Selene close to her chest.

She gave a sob, and sat down at the kitchen table.

Slowly, she penned a note that would be her last communication to her husband for fifteen years.

XXXXX

_Godric's Hollow:_

Sirius arrived to find the house ablaze. No!

"No!" He yelled.

"Sirius?" A voice spoke.

Sirius whipped around. "Hagrid! Lily, James…"

"I'm – I'm sorry, Sirius!" Hagrid sobbed. "I – I brought 'em out, so's 'ey wouldn't be burned… Dead… I can' believe it! James an' Lily, dead!"

"Harry, what about Harry?" Sirius asked, anxiously.

"E's 'ere, I got 'im. Dumbledore sent me."

"Give him to me, Hagrid. I'm his godfather. I'll look after him. Kat and I… we'll raise him. Like they wanted."

Hagrid shook his head. "I've got me orders. Dumbledore wants me teh take Harry someplace safe. E'll be fine, Sirius."

"Lily, James…" Sirius murmured, his eyes staring at the house, where the fires were slowly dying. "Dead…"

Hagrid patted the man on the back. "I know, Sirius. S'hard, but we'll get through it. We 'ave to. But… it… well, looks like You-Know-Who was in there too!"

"W-what?" Sirius looked surprised, the tears in his eyes subsiding slightly.

"E's gone, Sirius! Dumbledore said 'e felt it, when 'e felt the wards fall!" Hagrid looked amazed. "Was 'Arry. All 'Arry."

"What? H-Harry defeated him?"

Hagrid showed him the boy, the lightning-shaped cut on his forehead.

"We'll know more soon…"

Sirius nodded. His eyes grew steely – dangerous. "Hagrid, look after my bike, will you? You can take Harry on it if you like."

"B-but you love tha' bike! Kat got it yeh!" Hagrid looked amazed.

"I won't be needing it anymore. Not where I'm going."

"Wh-where?"

"Hunting." Sirius' eyes glowed.

He looked at Harry, and kissed the little boy tenderly on the forehead. "I'll make it right, kiddo. I promise."

Looking at Lily and James' dead bodies, he made a vow to himself.

'_I'll take revenge on that rat if it's the last thing I do.'_

XXXXX

_Hogwarts:_

Dumbledore felt his eyes tear as bright light shone in the copies of the Jewels of the Elemental Guardians. The emerald and sapphire glowed with unnatural light – James and Lily's souls were held to this world – somehow – by the originals. These were just copies.

Hagrid's face popped into the fireplace.

"I got 'im, sir." He told him.

"Ah, very good, Hagrid. Tomorrow evening, at midnight, you need to meet me at Number Four, Privet Drive. Harry's aunt lives there."

"He's goin' ter live with Muggles?"

"It is the safest thing for him, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded, his eyes still tearful. "I'll look after 'im, sir. 'Til we get there."

Dumbledore nodded as Hagrid disappeared from the fire.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He spoke into the night. "I only hope you can live the life you deserve with them."

XXXXX

_The Black Home:_

Sirius arrived back home to find the house silent. And empty.

"Kathryn!" He yelled. Fear gripped him. "Kathryn! KAT! SELENE!"

But as he ran upstairs, he noticed the absences. Running into his daughter's room…

It had been stripped. The cradle was gone, as was the cot. The chest of drawers was empty, the toy-box gone and none of the things they had bought her remained.

Ice flooded his veins.

"No…" He murmured. "Oh, Merlin, please, no."

He ran into their room to find a similar state – no personal items remained. Most of Kat's clothes had gone, her jewellery, toiletries… Even some of his things were gone as well. Including his new battlerobes.

He ran downstairs… And found a white envelope on the hall table, his name in Kat's cursive, large script. Fearfully he opened it up.

It was short and simple.

_Sirius,_

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_But I can't stop the future when so many more could die._

_Kat._

Sirius felt fury build in his veins. She had deserted him in his hour of need! She had known Lily and James would die…

But she had also known Voldemort would be defeated.

He swallowed the bile rising to his throat.

'_Oh, Merlin, what a choice to make.'_

Let your friends die, and destroy the evil. Or let them live and let the evil continue killing.

'_Well,'_ he thought grimly. _'At least we know who the spy is. And Kat knew it all along… No wonder she never liked him.'_

But he now knew who to blame. Voldemort, of course, was at the root of nearly all problems anyway. But in truth…

"_Peter Pettigrew_." Sirius spat. "Prepare to meet your punishment."

XXXXX

_1st November 1988:_

Kathryn wandered through Diagon Alley, watching the celebratory actions of everyone on the street. News of Voldemort's 'demise' had spread like flame on oil.

There were the occasional sombre faces before they toasted, obviously thinking of James and Lily. The two were well-liked.

Kat knew that it was the Black family's reputation for darkness that made so many automatically think Sirius evil. That and his propensity for occasionally cruel pranks. He was not as well-liked. Still, those who knew him well would never have believed he'd have gone to the dark side. She, on the other hand… No one seemed to know what to think of her. And her disappearance would just make Sirius' case worse. She suppressed a sob at the thought of what she was condemning him to. They had no proof, but the wizarding world had never heard of 'innocent until proven guilty'.

She wore a different face today, as did her daughter. Both were deeply tanned with straight black hair and slightly Oriental looks. She was hiding in plain sight. Selene also looked a few months older.

Tomorrow Sirius would face Peter. And she would have to be there. For now, though, she had to look at where she should go. And study the history and rituals of the Elemental Guardians.

XXXXX

_2nd November 1988:_

Sirius stalked down the street after Peter, murder in his eyes.

Peter was running up the street. Muggle dashed out of the way of the man with the furious eyes and the fat little man who was pelting it up the road. But finally it was too late. Peter was cornered.

Far away, with a listening spell, the one other true eyewitness to Peter Pettigrew's crimes stood on a rooftop, invisible.

"You betrayed them, Peter. Your best friends. Why?" Sirius murmured. Now he was face to face with him, he just couldn't understand why the snivelling worm had done it.

Peter looked at him with a strange expression.

"I risked my life! I – I never…"

"After a few hours, Peter? You betrayed them. And now you'll pay the price."

Sirius pulled up his wand.

Peter had his in one hand, behind his back. With a Cutting Curse, he sliced off a finger, before shouting:

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you!"

Before Sirius could voice his surprise, Peter incanted a spell and blew the place apart. Instinct forced Sirius to teleport on the spot, missing the hail of debris. He caught a glimpse of Peter transforming and disappearing down the guttering. Bodies were everywhere. Like a Muggle bomb blast.

Sirius felt bile rise in his throat. Then he began to laugh as he saw the Aurors appear, alerted by the spell.

He laughed and laughed, his voice strained and crazy. Peter Pettigrew had got the best of him, framed him. Little Peter Pettigrew, who struggled with every spell. He had beaten him, the Auror, the Elemental Guardian, the tough guy.

Two Aurors he didn't know seized his wand and fitted him with Auror manacles. He still laughed incredulously.

Peter had sent him to jail. No one would believe him. He could overcome Veritiserum – his mind was strong enough for that, so no one would believe his answers.

The perfect frame up. Everyone believed him to be the Potters' Secret Keeper. The real one was now 'dead', supposedly at his hand. His wife and daughter's disappearances would further damn him.

He was dead.

But as he was Apparated to Azkaban, his laughter turned to screams.

XXXXX

_3rd November 1988:_

Kat cried bitter tears over her husband's capture. Now Alice and Frank were pulling out the stops to find her.

In a few weeks or months, they would be driven insane.

She wasn't going to help with the clearing up of Death Eaters.

Lucius Malfoy was claiming to have been under Imperius.

And she could not stop it.

Instead she lay down to sleep in her live-in, custom made trunk in a dingy hotel, her daughter in a nearby cot, the house-elves in their room.

She had a mission, despite her friends' and husband's incapacitation.

She had to find a way to put them all back together.

XXXXX

_4th November 1988:_

Petunia Dursley opened the front door to find an ornately-carved box on the step, just two mornings after discovering her God-damned nephew.

"If they think I'm going to…" She snarled, ripping open the letter.

Her eyes widened and she paled as she read the contents. Swiftly, she gathered up the box and placed it in the living room.

Later that day, she would tell her husband that it was a gift from a friend.

XXXXX

Voldemort's rise and demise had seen many things. And destroyed them.

Janyd – Jack Orenda – insane and a patient in a ward he once worked in.

Poppy Pomfrey, a Healer who threw herself into her work, unable to marry the man she loved.

The Evanses – killed because they hosted a party for a group of Muggles who did some of the most wonderful and important work in Britain – medicine.

The Orendas – killed because of their home and their fight.

Coventina Orenda – trapped inside Magic's Haven, awaiting her time.

Caradoc Dearborn – missing.

Benjy Fenwick – dead.

The McKinnons – dead.

The Boneses – dead but for an aunt and her neice.

The Prewetts – dead but for a mother of seven.

Damion and Alura Jackson – forced to flee to protect the children and secrets they held.

Radella Leigh – insane in the hospital in which she worked, a werewolf distraught by her mate, and mother who did not know she was one.

Remus Lupin – a man destroyed by the loss of his mate and his best friends, separated from children he didn't know he had, and thought spy by some of those he trusted most dearly, only for the one person he trusted to _never_ turn spy to be one.

Albus Dumbledore – a man burdened by decisions, having failed and lost some of his favourite students and dearest friends.

Moody – a man who lost limbs to the war, along with his friends and recruits.

Alice and Frank Longbottom – parents who were tortured to insanity for information they didn't have.

Peter Pettigrew – a man who betrayed his friends to save himself, and became an object of pity and revulsion.

Sirius Black – a man who lost his best friends, his wife, his daughter and his freedom in less than a week.

Kathryn Black – a woman inflicted by visions of a future she hated and was forced to preserve, losing five years of her life, her parents, her brother, her best friends and her husband to evil.

The Potters – a family of three generations whittled down to one in two months, killed by Voldemort.

Neville Longbottom – a boy who would grow up without his parents, scarred by the night he saw them tortured, overly-sheltered by his grandmother.

Selene Black – a girl who would not meet her father and would live with a mother constantly trying to find a way to change fate.

Harry Potter – a boy who would live a hard life, robbed of his parents, his godparents and family love by Voldemort, connected to him by a scar on his head, and forced to grow up with people who didn't care about him.

That was Voldemort's legacy. A destroyed world, slowly rebuilding itself.

But when he returned…

Well, there was a woman determined that she would provide the stimulus to bring life back to the wizarding world.

_Here Endeth _The Elemental Guardians

_Read the next part of the story in _Fifteen Years _(Part 1½ of _Curses, Prophecies and the Elemental Guardians) _and _Harry Potter and the Elemental Warriors_ (Part 2)._

XXXXX

A/N:

All over! I can't believe it! As said above, you can continue reading in _Fifteen Years_ (a one-shot mirroring the fifteen years between this and the sequel) and _Harry Potter and the Elemental Warriors_, the sequel.

I hope you all enjoyed and I'll post _Fifteen Years_ over the summer.

_Harry Potter and the Elemental Warriors_ will be out September-ish time, and while it won't follow the canon of Half-Blood Prince, it may incorporate some elements. It has been started!

All I can say is thank you to those who have come with me through this fic. And those who give really nice reviews may have mentions/characters/references in the sequel.

Thank you all, have a nice summer and enjoy _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_!

I'll see you all soon – I might finally concentrate on my other posted-up fics (_Teasing, Teaching and Time-Travel_ in particular).

Lol, Tanydwr


End file.
